The Roommates CLEXA AU
by SabriTheCommanderRaccoon
Summary: ¿Cómo se puede odiar tanto a una persona y amarla al mismo tiempo? Es algo que Clarke Griffin está intentando entender cuando descubre quien es su nueva compañera de piso.
1. Chapter 1

**CLARKE POV**

\- ¡Clarke! Levántate de una vez – Gritaba su madre del otro lado de la puerta –

\- ¡Ya estoy despierta mama!

\- Yo no dije que te despertaras, dije que te levantaras.

Mientras me levantaba me odie por no hacerle caso a mi amiga Raven cuando me dijo que comenzara a dormirme más temprano a medida que se iba acercando el comienzo de clases. ¿Por qué ella siempre tiene que tener la razón?

Conocí a Raven el año pasado cuando nos mudamos con mi madre a Phoenix, mi madre, Abby, había conseguido un trabajo en el hospital de esta ciudad, ella era enfermera y desde que mi padre falleció hace 8 años hizo todo lo que pudo para poder darme una buena educación y que nunca falte un plato de comida en la mesa, admiraba a esa mujer.

Después de bañarme y vestirme di una última mirada a la que fue mi habitación por ese año, por lo menos por unos largos meses iba a estar lejos de ella, de mi casa, de mi madre. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar que iba a dejar a mi madre sola, nunca estuvimos solas ninguna de las dos, mucho menos después de la tragedia que vivimos, estuvimos siempre la una para la otra, siempre sin importar nada y ahora me sentía mal por dejarla pero ella me decía que no me preocupara por eso, era por mi bien, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba tener una carrera, ser alguien en la vida.

\- Buenos días princesa – me saludo mi madre dándome un beso en la frente

\- Buenos días má

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ansiosa?

\- Sabes que no, no me gusta la idea de dejarte. Hubiese dado lo que sea por haber conseguido una beca en una universidad más cerca de casa, así no tendría la necesidad de irme.

\- No sigas con eso Clarke. No me estas abandonando y tampoco es que estemos tan lejos, solo estarás a unas 5 horas de casa.

\- Si y recién te voy a ver para navidad, con suerte. – suspire –

\- Termina tu desayuno, anda. – me sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por mi pelo –

\- ¿Y si no puedo venir para navidad? – la mire con tristeza –

\- Clarke, falta mucho para esas fechas, ya veremos qué hacer. Como siempre hija, despreocúpate por eso.

\- Está bien, solo me preocupo por vos. – seguí comiendo el cereal de manera distraída volviéndome a cuestionar por qué no me había esforzado más en obtener mejores notas para así poder quedarme más cerca de ella. Dependía tanto de mi madre que esta separación me iba a costar horrores –

\- Clarke – mi madre me saco de mis profundos pensamientos – quiero que tengas esto – me hizo entrega de una tarjeta –

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunte con el ceño fruncido. –

\- Para tus gastos, todos los meses voy a depositarte lo que pueda.

\- No mamá, no quiero.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas sobrevivir sin dinero? ¿Cómo vas a comprar la comida, los libros o lo que sea que necesites?

\- Me conseguiré un trabajo de medio tiempo – dije con seguridad –

\- No, eso ni hablar, mucho menos en el primer año de la carrera, entre la adaptación al nuevo lugar y a los nuevos compañeros no podes sumarle un trabajo, por lo menos no este año. Por favor hija, no hagas de esto una discusión, yo voy a estar más tranquila sabiendo que al menos tienes algo de dinero en tus bolsillos.

\- Está bien mamá, gracias.

Terminamos de desayunar y mi madre me ayudo a bajar las cosas de mi habitación, Raven iba a llegar en cualquier momento así que quería tener todo listo, siento la angustia quedarse en el centro de mi pecho, odio las despedidas, las odio de verdad… El timbre sonó…

\- Hola señora Griffin

\- Hola Raven, dime Abby

\- Lo siento, Abby. No me acostumbro – dijo rascándose la nuca en señal de nervios, nunca entendí porque siempre estaba nerviosa delante de mi madre. – ¿Estas lista rubia? – me pregunto sonriente.

\- Claro.

Llevamos mis cosas hasta su coche una vez fuera de casa la angustia volvió más fuerte que antes, las lágrimas se hicieron presente cuando abrace a mi mama antes de subirme al auto, ella besaba mi frente y me decía que todo iba a estar bien, que íbamos a hablar todas las noches, intento separarse de mi pero yo no aflojaba el abrazo.

\- Clarke – al fin se separó para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos – tengo algo más para vos, espérame aquí. – volvió a entrar a la casa. Cuando volvió a salir unos minutos después lo hizo con un paquete entre sus manos – Ten, ábrelo después. Te amo hija – beso mi frente – todo va a estar bien Clarke, deja de llorar por favor. – yo solo logre asentir – anda ve, que Raven te está esperando.

\- Te voy a extrañar – volví a abrazarla

\- Yo también hija. – suspiro - Adiós Clarke.

\- Adiós mamá

Maneja con cuidado

\- Si señora Griffin – contesto Raven desde el auto.

Me subí al auto con el regalo que me había hecho mi madre entre mis manos, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y vi por el retrovisor como la imagen de ella se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña a medida que el auto iba avanzando.

\- Tranquila Rubia, Abby va a estar bien, al igual que vos.

\- No puedo evitar extrañarla ya, nunca me separe de ella Rae.

\- Lo sé. Pero ya estamos en la etapa de independizarnos Clarkie.

\- No me digas así. – rodé los ojos –

\- ¿Qué te regalo mamá?

\- No lo sé.

\- Ábrelo ¿Qué esperas?

Raven parecía más impaciente que yo por ver lo que había envuelto en el papel de regalo, no me gustaba la idea de que se pusiera en gastos, así que solo espere que no sea algo caro o innecesario. Saque cuidadosamente el papel de regalo encontrándome con una caja, sobre ella había una nota escrita a puño, era la letra de mi madre…

 _"Quiero que vivas Clarke, no puedo impedirte que tropieces, no puedo estar ahí pegada a vos para asistirte en la caída. Te estorbaría mi excesiva protección y te haría extremadamente dependiente. Pero puedo prometerte que voy a estar ahí para curar tus raspones. Te prometo que aunque sea de lejos siempre estaré contigo para cuando me necesites._

 _Tú tienes la solución porque tu inteligencia te lo permite, pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela porque allí estaré siempre para escucharte cuando necesites desahogarte. Sé que no soy perfecta pero pondré todo de mí para acercarme a la perfección que necesitas de mí como madre._

 _Te amo hija, tú puedes_

 _PD: Ya aprendí a usar el Skype… Así por lo menos vamos a estar más cerca."_

Otra vez no pude evitar que alguna lágrima cayera por mis mejillas, las palabras que mi madre me había escrito me llegaron directo al corazón y se depositaron ahí como una suave caricia.

Suspire y me seque las lágrimas de mis mejillas, abrí la caja para encontrarme con un portátil, negué con la cabeza, eso no era necesario, en realidad no lo era.

\- Wow Clarkie, que buen regalo que te hicieron.

\- No era necesario Rae. Y ya para de decirme Clarkie no me gusta.

\- Bueno, bueno. Y si era necesario, a veces te sacan del apuro esas cosas, con los libros y diferente información que necesites y no la tengas de manera tangente.

\- No me llevo bien con estas cosas.

\- Lo sé, para eso me tienes a mi - dijo sonriendo de lado –

Después de unas largas pero entretenidas 5 horas de viaje llegamos a destino. Nunca había visto tanta gente junta en mi vida, no sé si era porque nunca preste atención o que pero en verdad, me sorprendió lo distinto que puede ser el mundo cuando te encuentras sola y lejos de casa. Bueno, sola no estaba, la tenía a Raven quien en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, casi decir que éramos como hermanas. Adoraba a esa pequeña nerd.

\- Si no te hubieses dormido al momento de mandar las inscripciones para los dormitorios no estaríamos separadas, Griffin.

\- Lo sé, lo siento ¿Si?

\- ¿Mira si ahora me toca dormir con una lunática?

\- Ya Rae, ni que fuese tan malo.

\- ¿Y si es una asesina en serie? Vas a tener que pagar mi funeral.

\- Deja de decir idioteces.

\- Y si – dejo de caminar frenándose de golpe, se acercó a mí para susurrarme – ¿y si es una loca que tiene una cocina química?

\- ¿Cocina química? – susurre -

\- Si, ya sabes. Como los de Breakin Bad – seguía susurrando –

\- Esa no me la se – continúe susurrando –

\- Que preparan droga Clarkie –

\- ¿Por qué estamos susurrando?

\- Para hacer la conversación más interesante – reímos –

\- Anda Rae, ya te pedí disculpas. Yo te dije que me hicieras acordar.

\- Tres, Clarke – hizo el número con sus manos – tres veces por día te llamaba para hacerte acordar, pero no tu cabecita rubia vuela por cualquier lado y ni te acordaste de mandar los papeles. Si no te conociera diría que todavía andabas enamorada.

\- No estoy enamorada Raven.

\- Andabas dije, andabas. Hablando de pasado.

\- Oh, ni lo menciones por favor – la corte antes de que pudiera decir algo que no tenía ganas de escuchar –

\- Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que no tienes ganas de volver a verlo?

\- Si, para partirle algo por la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que estés así de enojada después de tantos meses?

\- Ya… olvídalo Rae – suspire –

\- Decís que soy tu mejor amiga pero no confías en mi – dijo con un tono triste –

\- Rae – deje los bolsos en el piso y apoye mis manos en sus hombros – Sos mi mejor amiga, sos como mi hermana. Finn es pasado y es donde lo quiero dejar, en el pasado, no quiero recordar nada de él, ni lo que paso esa noche. Por favor.

\- ¿Tan precoz fue?

\- ¡Raven! – la mire con el ceño fruncido –

\- Ya… ya. No pregunto más, aunque me gustaría que algún día me lo cuentes.

\- Algún día. – suspire – llegamos a tu habitación – agradecí en ese momento por haber llegado y poder cortar con ese tema, no me gustaba hablar de el –

\- Es que Clarkie él..

\- Rae, por favor… No.

\- Está bien. ¿Te veo después?

\- Si, avísame si tu compañera no es una traficante, asesina o algo peor. – reímos –

\- Suerte con tu compañera.

\- ¿Qué tan mala puede ser? – le guiñe un ojo y continúe mi camino –

Mi habitación quedaba un piso más arriba que el de Raven, después de todo lo que mi amiga me dijo me entraron un poco de nervios. Me pare frente a la puerta y suspire - vamos Clarke, no te dejes influenciar por la paranoia de tu amiga – pensé.

Abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa mi compañera de cuarto todavía no había llegado, grandioso, voy a poder elegir el lugar que quiera, ¿O tengo que esperarla para ver qué lado quiere? Bueno supongo que ella no se molestaría en esperarme, ¿O sí?

Termine eligiendo el lado izquierdo de la habitación, era un mono ambiente bastante grande, las camas individuales estaban situadas a los costados de las ventanas junto con un escritorio con una silla, mesa de luz y un pequeño placar. En el living que también era comedor había un sillón de tres cuerpos y una mesa ratona, aparte una mesa redonda con tres sillas, lo más chiquito era la cocina y el baño, pero podría llegar a ser acogedor.

Deje el portátil que mi madre me había regalado sobre el escritorio, después tendría que llamar a Raven para que me ayude a configurarlo, o lo que sea que se necesite hacer. Nunca tuve la suerte de tener computadora o algo parecido, lo más tecnológico que llevaba conmigo hasta ese entonces era mi celular y no porque me gustara sino por un tema de mantener un contacto, hablando de celulares, tendría que mandarle un mensaje a mi madre para avisarle que ya habíamos llegado bien, me senté en la silla con rueditas y comencé a escribir el mensaje.

 **Yo: ¡Hola! Ya hemos llegado sanas y salvas. Estoy en mi nueva habitación pero mi compañera de piso todavía no ha llegado.**

 **Mamá: Hola hija. Qué bueno que llegaron bien. ¿Te gusto mi regalo?**

 **Yo: Si mama, no tenías que hacerlo. Lo sabes ¿No?**

 **Mama: Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo. Por lo menos con eso nos podremos ver. Te quiero Clarke, tengo que entrar a trabajar.**

 **Yo: Yo también te quiero mamá. Hablamos más tarde, que tengas buena jornada.**

Puse el bolso sobre la cama para empezar a acomodar la ropa, abrí la puerta del placar y me encontré con frazadas y un acolchado. Deje uno de los juegos de sabanas que había traído sobre la cama y guarde toda la ropa. El otro bolso lo deje sin deshacer ya que contaba con la ropa de invierno y no tenía lugar donde ponerla. Puse las sabanas en la cama y saque el acolchado, tenía olor a limpio, como si todo lo hubiesen preparado ese mismo día, estaba terminando de colocarlo y escuche como se abrió la puerta, levante la cabeza para poder ver por primera vez a mi compañera de piso y…

\- Grandioso – murmuro cuando me vio. Dejo sus bolsos sobre su cama y se acercó a mí – Solo una regla Griffin, vos no me hablas y yo no te hablo. ¿Te quedo claro? – no pude responderle y vi como empezaba a impacientarse - ¿Todavía no aprendiste a hablar Cla-Cla-Cla-Clarke? – rodo sus ojos y salió de la habitación –

 _De todas las personas de la ciudad, del país, del mundo ¿Me tenía que tocar compartir habitación con Lexa Woods?_


	2. Capitulo 2

**CLARKE POV**

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse bruscamente me hizo reaccionar. ¿Esto acaba de suceder? Realmente de toda la gente con la que me puede tocar compartir habitación ¿tiene que ser ella?

Me deje caer en la cama, tapándome la cara con las manos, quería que todo fuese un sueño, ¿Sueño?, una pesadilla y de las peores. Quería que fuese eso, una pesadilla, despertar y que todo fuese diferente. Todavía recuerdo como la conocí, como ese día aquella mujer había cambiado mi vida completamente, dándole un giro, haciéndome sentir cosas, muchas cosas y que en ese momento de mi vida no estaba preparada para sentir.

 _Flashback_

 _Habíamos llegado con mi madre a Phoenix apenas dos días después de que las clases terminaran, su excusa fue que en el tiempo de vacaciones iba a poder hacer conocidos más fácilmente, claro. ¿Podía decirle lo contrario? Claro que no, si nos mudábamos era por fuerza mayor, porque había encontrado un mejor trabajo y también porque quizás necesitábamos un cambio, ambas._

 _Ese verano conocí a Raven y nos hicimos inseparables, la primera impresión que te daba era que era una de esas chicas que solo viven para estudiar, sabia muchas cosas de las que yo no tenía conocimiento alguno pero su mayor fascinación eran las computadoras y todo lo que tuviese que ver con la tecnología, algo que para mí era innecesario, o simplemente no me interesaba en lo más mínimo._

 _Era el primer día de clases y Raven se había ofrecido a recogerme para irnos juntas, llegamos al lugar solo que tuvimos que estacionar algo alejado del establecimiento. Íbamos caminando y hablando tranquilamente por la acera hasta que una persona en una moto casi nos pasa por encima, se terminó estacionando frente al lugar, recuerdo que le grite._

 _\- ¿Qué te pasa idiota? – claro para mí era el típico chico idiota que quiere hacerse ver pero no, no fue así._

 _Cuando se bajó de la moto, aun con el casco puesto, pude apreciar su apuesto cuerpo, tenía una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos pantalones ajustados a sus largas e interminables piernas y unas zapatillas blancas. Al momento de sacarse el casco una abundante cabellera castaña cayo posicionándose en sus hombros, tenía una cara simétricamente perfecta, labios gruesos y carnosos y unos ojos que en ese momento no pude distinguir si eran verdes o azules, solo note como una sola mirada pudo dejarme sin aire._

 _¿Qué me pasaba? Nunca me había fijado así en una mujer_

 _Comenzó a discutir con Raven, sinceramente no preste atención a que es lo que se decían, supuse que fue algo sobre el incidente de hace unos minutos, quise prestar atención a sus palabras y a las de mi amiga pero me fue imposible, hasta que me di cuenta que me estaba hablando a mi directamente, pestañe un par de veces y la mire fijamente, una sonrisa arrogante estaba dibujada en su rostro, como no obtuvo respuesta de mí, arqueo una ceja y volvió a hablarme._

 _\- ¿Piensas seguir babeándote o me vas a decir tu nombre?_

 _\- Cla – Cla – Cla – Clarke – Era la primera vez en mi vida que había tartamudeado, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al instante, mucho más cuando escuché como se reía de mí por no poder decir mi nombre correctamente. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?_

 _\- Okey – se acercó hasta tener su cara prácticamente pegada a la mía, tanto que podía sentir su respiración golpeando fuertemente sobre mis labios – Cla-Cla-Cla-Clarke._

 _\- Ya déjala en paz Woods – le grito Raven en el intento de defenderme ya que parecía que no la conexión de mi lengua a mi cerebro había desaparecido por completo._

 _\- Está bien Reyes, dejo en paz a tu novia - Espera, dijo ¿Novia? – Ah, dile a tu madre que no me espere despierta – Se alejó de nosotras riéndose y no puedo ni quiero negar que su risa era la más bonita que había escuchado._

 _\- ¡No te metas con mi mamá! – Raven le seguía gritando y aquella chica, de la cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre, seguía riéndose por haber cumplido su objetivo, molestar a Raven – ¡Hey, Griffin! - ¿Me habla a mí? - ¡Griffin!_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- ¿Quieres un babero?_

 _\- Oh, ya cállate Rae. – en ese momento mi cerebro se volvió a conectar con todo mi cuerpo y comencé a caminar hasta la entrada del establecimiento_

 _\- Nunca me dijiste que te iban las chicas también – me dijo mientras levantaba sus cejas con énfasis, mientras yo frene mis pasos de golpe. –_

 _\- ¿Perdón?_

 _\- Si, te perdono por no confiar en mi – comenzó a reírse a carcajadas –_

 _\- Eres insoportable – rezongue – tan insoportable como tu amiga._

 _\- Primero, esa odiosa no es mi amiga, solía serlo pero ya no. Y segundo – apoyo sus manos en mis hombros - no era yo la que estaba babeando por ella Griffin_

 _\- ¿Qué paso para que dejara de ser tu amiga? – ignore olímpicamente su comentario -_

 _\- Se convirtió en una persona exasperante las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana – bufo –_

 _\- ¿Y tú "no amiga" tiene nombre?_

 _\- ¿Quieres su número de teléfono también?_

 _\- Ya, para Raven - ¿Cómo le digo que esa pregunta la podía responder afirmativamente?_

 _\- Lexa Woods. Pero no te conviene fijarte en ella Clarkie_

 _\- Raven, no me gustan las chicas. No me gustaban ayer, no me gustan hoy y tampoco me van a gustar mañana._

 _No sé porque pero a partir de ese día me propuse a demostrar que una persona no puede ser así las 24 horas del día, que detrás de esa mascara de chica ruda y abusiva tiene que existir otra persona, otra faceta, me parecía tan ilógico su comportamiento que necesitaba descubrir por mí misma que esa Lexa Woods que conocí no era nada más ni nada menos que una simple mascara._

 _Sin lugar a dudas fue la peor decisión que tome en toda mi vida._

 _Fin del flashback_

Un grito de frustración salió de mi garganta, necesitaba hablar con alguien y la única persona en ese momento era Raven, aunque no me apetecía molestarla con mis problemas. Lo pensé detenidamente por unos cuantos minutos hasta que decidí tomar mi celular y mandarle un mensaje intentando, al menos, no sonar desesperada por la situación.

 **Yo: ¿Qué tal tu compañera?**

 **Rae: Bastante bien, su hermano la ayudo con sus cosas, deberías conocerlo. Seguramente es de tu tipo.**

 **Yo: Sabes que no vengo a la universidad para estar de ligue.**

 **Rae: Lo se cara bonita pero no puedo negar que el chico este es muy guapo.**

 **Rae: Aunque bueno, también te podría interesar su hermanita ;)**

 **Yo: Jajaja no sé cuándo va a ser el día en el que pares con esa idea.**

 **Rae: El día que te decidas a admitirme que las mujeres tienen DOS BUENAS razones para sentirse atraídas ;)**

 **Yo: Sigue soñando :P**

 **Rae: ¿Soñar contigo mientras miras un buen par de tetas? Me lo pensare jajajaja**

 **Yo: Puedo llegar a decir que te estoy odiando en este momento.**

 **Rae: Mentira, me amas, yo lo sé. ¿Y tú compañera? ¿Qué tal?**

 **Yo: Todavía tengo la esperanza de que todo lo que paso hace menos de 20 minutos sea un sueño.**

 **Rae: ¿Qué paso Clarkie?**

 **Yo: Lexa…**

Raven no contestaba y yo necesitaba desesperadamente que lo hiciera, me quede mirando la pantalla del celular, su estado seguía diciendo En Línea, había leído el mensaje, lo se gracias a esos dos tildes azules que te delatan pero no hay respuesta, todavía no la hay. De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a Raven.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Ey Rae tranquila

\- ¿Te hizo algo? Porque si fue así…

\- Hey, Hey – tome sus manos y la lleve hasta la cama para que se pudiera sentar – no pasó nada, se fue a penas me vio.

\- Vamos a pedir cambio de habitación. – dijo con decisión y el ceño fruncido –

\- Sabes de sobra que no se puede.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta no? Si no te hubieses dormido en los claveles esto no estaría pasando.

\- Lo se Raven, no es lo que necesito en este momento. – dije mientras llevaba las manos hasta mi cara – No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando.

\- ¿Te dijo algo?

\- Si, que solo existía una regla.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Yo no le hablo y ella a mí tampoco.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

\- ¿Decirle? Mi cerebro se desconecta de mi lengua cada vez que intento decirle algo.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo? – pregunto preocupada –

\- No, tendré que poner todo de mí para que este año no sea tan malo.

\- ¿Quieres ir por un café? – me sonrió –

\- Sí, pero prefiero que nos quedemos acá, así de paso me ayudas con el portátil.

\- Está bien, voy por los cafés. Tu enchufa el portátil seguro necesite carga.

Raven se fue y me odie a mí misma por no poder enfrentar la situación, Lexa es una persona demasiado exasperante y demasiado queda corto. Pero no es algo con lo que no pueda lidiar, ya lo hice no una sino miles de veces, en miles de situaciones diferentes. No es eso lo que me tenía mal, no era la idea de que ella podía seguir actuando de la misma manera que lo hacía tiempo atrás, no era miedo a que me vuelva a lastimar como lo hizo. Era miedo a volver a sentir lo que tanto me costó esconder en lo más profundo de mi corazón, eso que guarde dentro mío como si fuese un tesoro, algo que no podría sentir por otra persona.

\- Ey rubia, ¿todavía no enchufaste el portátil? No muerde eh. – rio –

\- Lo siento. – me levante de la cama y lo enchufe. Tome uno de los cafés que Raven me extendía y le deje la silla que estaba frente al escritorio para que ella logre ponerlo a funcionar –

Después de varios minutos y alguna que otra maldición de Raven ya tenía casi instalada todas las cosas necesarias para, según ella, que sea más cómodo de usar para mí.

\- Con esto vamos a poder hablar con tu mamá – me decía mientras señalaba el Skype -

\- ¿Hablar con mi mamá? ¿Vos también quieres hablar con ella?

\- ¡¿Uhmm?! ¿Qué? No, digo para que vos hables. –

\- ¿Por qué siempre te pones tan nerviosa cuando hablas de mi mamá? –

\- ¿Nerviosa? Para nada Griffin. – dijo con el ceño fruncido –

\- Y ahora te enojas. Ni que te gustara – me reí pero note que Raven ni siquiera me miraba – ¿Rae?

\- No digas tonterías Clarke – bufo – vamos, siéntate acá y fíjate si la podes manejar.

Gracias a la ayuda de Raven pude entender todo a la perfección, me sentía inútil. ¿Cómo puede ser que no sepa usar un buscador? La noche fue cayendo y al otro día teníamos que levantarnos demasiado temprano.

\- Cualquier cosa me llamas ¿Si?

\- Si Rae. Lo sé.

\- Es enserio Griffin. No quiero verte llorar otra vez – su mandíbula se tensiono – No quiero.

\- Aunque me moleste tener que compartir el espacio físico con ella, Lexa es pasado Rae.

\- Si, tal como lo es Finn y tampoco me queres decir que paso con él.

\- Finn no viene al caso en este momento.

\- Pero Finn te hizo llorar tanto como la señorita simpatía.

\- ¿Por qué siempre sacas el tema de Finn? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber qué fue lo que paso?

\- Porque era yo la que estuvo a tu lado cuando paso todo, creo que merezco saber que ocurrió ¿No crees?

\- ¿Y no te podes conformar con un "no me hace bien hablar de eso"? – la mire con ojos suplicantes, ya había pasado casi un año y todavía no podía hablar del tema con nadie - ¿Por favor?

\- Son tus cosas Clarke, no puedo hacer nada respecto de eso. Llámame si necesitas algo o pasa directamente por el dormitorio. Buenas noches – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue –

Raven podía ser la mejor persona del mundo pero cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo, se perfectamente que le debo una explicación de todo, es que simplemente no encuentro las palabras adecuadas, no sé cómo ocultar la vergüenza que siento después de ese momento.

Tome mi ropa para dormir, una toalla y decidí darme un baño aprovechando que Lexa todavía no había llegado. Bajo el agua caliente mi cabeza lo único que podía hacer era pensar, cerré los ojos intentando no hacerlo, los cerré con fuerza pero fue en vano.

 _"¿Por qué te empeñas en pensar que soy diferente Griffin?"_

 _"Pero si dijiste que esto era lo que querías"_

 _"Tienes que entender que no vamos a ser amigas Clarke, déjame en paz."_

 _"Princesa perdona, pensé que ambos queríamos esto"_

Sacudí mi cabeza, esas voces eran como fantasmas de un pasado no tan lejano que me atacaban todos los malditos días, salí de la ducha me seque y me puse la ropa para dormir, en ningún momento escuche la puerta de entrada ni ningún tipo de movimiento fuera del baño, aunque cuando salí hacia la habitación me encontré con esos ojos verdes que me miraron por una milésima de segundos. Lexa estaba sentada en el sofá con su ordenador en las piernas, la situación es la siempre, me ignora completamente. Es frustrante tener a una persona en frente y hacer de cuenta que no existe, nunca voy a entender como logra conseguirlo con tanta facilidad. Suspire y saque el poco valor que me quedaba para hacerle frente una vez más.

\- ¿Lexa? – hizo solamente un pequeño movimiento con sus ojos hasta mi dirección pero en ningún momento me hablo, pretendió seguir concentrada en lo que sea que estaba haciendo - ¿Lexa, podemos hablar? – suspiro, se ve que por lo menos me escucha - ¿Lexa? – volví a insistir. Tomo su ordenador y lo dejo sobre la mesita ratona, apoyo su espalda en el sofá de mala gana y me miro –

\- ¿Qué parte de no te hablo no me hablas no estas entendiendo? ¿O es que por ser rubia te cuesta más entender las cosas?

\- No hace falta que me trates así Lexa, entendí lo que me dijiste

\- Entonces, explícame ¿Por qué me estás hablando?

\- Vamos a pasar el resto del año acá y aunque no quiera los próximos años también. ¿Tan difícil es que nos llevemos bien?

\- Ya lo intentaste ¿Recuerdas?

\- Lo sé – me senté a su lado en el sillón y ella se paró - ¿Qué te hice Lexa?

\- Simplemente me caes mal.

\- Ni siquiera te molestas en conocerme ¿Cómo puede ser que te caiga mal?

\- No me interesa conocerte, métetelo en la cabeza – dijo mientras se señalaba la frente con el dedo - Ahora, ¿Te podes levantar? Tengo que terminar de hacer unas cosas.

\- El sofá es un espacio común.

\- Como quieras Griffin – agarro el ordenador y se fue a su cama. –

Otra vez estas cometiendo los mismos errores Clarke, pensé. Yo sé que no soy la persona más simpática del mundo pero nunca le había caído mal a nadie, no de esta forma. Cada vez que miraba a Lexa sentía una sensación extraña, sentía la necesidad de protegerla, de cuidarla. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía dejar que me siguiera tratando de esa manera tan despreciable, así que le iba a hacer caso, voy a pretender que no existe así como ella hace conmigo, no sé si voy a lograrlo pero al menos sé que lo voy a intentar.

\- ¿Te dijeron alguna vez que es de mala educación mirar así a una persona? – me dijo sin correr la mirada del ordenador –

\- Lo siento.

Agradecí que no pudiera notar como mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas, sentía el calor hasta mis orejas. Y otra vez ese maldito sentimiento que me golpea en el centro del pecho. Quería negarme a sentir esas cosas otra vez, después de todo lo que me hizo pasar, después de cómo me hizo sentir, sigo sin entender ¿Cómo se puede odiar tanto a una persona y amarla al mismo tiempo?

 **TWITTER HedaSabri**


	3. Chapter 3

**CLARKE POV**

Mi alarma sonó a las 7 am, los rayos de sol se colaban a través de las cortinas blancas y un riquísimo olor a café me invadió todos los sentidos e hizo rugir a mi estómago, ya que la noche anterior no había cenado.

Me senté intentando desperezarme, mire hacia mi costado y note que la cama de Lexa ya estaba prolijamente tendida, pude visualizarla a ella en la cocina, trague saliva cuando la vi llevaba puesto unos bóxer negros y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, desvié mi mirada antes de que me vuelva descubrir mirándola de esa manera.

Después de ir al baño a lavarme los dientes y la cara, suspire pensando en esa estúpida regla de no poder hablarle, quería cumplirla, no por ella, sino por mi propio orgullo, estaba tan harta de que me siguiera haciendo tanto mal

Antes de salir me di cuenta de que no sabía si debía cambiarme ahí frente a ella o era preferible el baño, seguramente ella ya había aprovechado todo el tiempo que tarde en cambiarse tranquilamente… pero no fue así, al momento de cruzar la puerta pude apreciar su espalda desnuda, se estaba colocando el sostén, me quede mirándola sin poder apartar mis ojos, hasta que un carraspeo me devolvió a la realidad, levante mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya, no se veía molesta, solo tenía esta estúpida y sensual sonrisa. Tome mi ropa que había dejado preparada la noche anterior y me fui otra vez al baño, malditas hormonas, me recrimine, termine de cambiarme y volví a salir, Lexa todavía estaba en la habitación.

\- Buenos días, Lexa. – me miro con las cejas arqueadas pero me respondió.

\- En la cocina hay café – dijo antes de irse.

Genial por lo menos me hablo, eso es un avancé ¿No? Fui hasta la cocina y me di cuenta de todas las cosas que Lexa había traído, un microondas, una cafetera, tazas, vasos ¿En qué momento las trajo? Yo solo había llevado el jarro térmico que mi padre me regalo hace tiempo, nunca me percaté de que no había nada en el lugar, suspire y me serví el café. Estaba delicioso. Mirando en las alacenas y la heladera me di cuenta que necesitaba hacer una compra con urgencia, todo lo que había era de Lexa y si bien estoy tomando "su café" es solo porque ella me lo ofreció.

Golpearon la puerta, mire la hora y todavía era muy temprano para que Raven pase por mí.

\- ¿Hola? – una chica un poco más alta que yo, pelirroja, ojos celestes y para que mentir, tenía un muy buen cuerpo ¿Qué hago mirando a una mujer de esa manera? - - - ¿Si?

\- Hola ¿Lexa? – Claro, a quien más podía venir a buscar - ¿Ya se fue?

\- Si, acá no está. ¿Tú eres? –

\- Costia – extendió su mano para estrecharla con la mía, mire su mano y la volví a mirar a ella ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan borde con ella? – Costia Smith, ¿Tú…?

\- Clarke Griffin.

\- ¿Le dices que pase por ella?

\- Claro – le dije con una enorme sonrisa, ¡Oye Costia, me caes mal! – No te preocupes.

\- Gracias – me guiño un ojo y se alejó con todo su encanto, me pregunto si ahora por vivir con Lexa iba a comenzar todo el desfile de mujeres y ligues nocturnos, es algo que tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Quién era esa? – pregunto Raven que había llegado en ese momento –

\- Buenos días para ti también – rodé los ojos – entra, dale.

\- Buenos días cara bonita – dijo Raven mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella - ¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo? Recién es lunes rubita.

\- No Rae, está todo bien. ¿Quieres café?

\- No, gracias. Ya desayune con Octavia.

\- ¿Qué tal ella?

\- Bien, es muy simpática, habla mucho nada mas – hizo una mueca –

\- ¿Más que vos?

\- Si, bueno. Algo así – rio- por lo menos me desperté y tenía el desayuno ya listo.

\- Oh… bueno, no es igual pero este café lo hizo Lexa.

\- ¿Y lo estas tomando? ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Sí, no me enveneno. – reímos -

\- ¿Hablaron?

\- No, más que un "En la cocina hay café"

\- Simpática. ¿vamos?

\- ¿Qué apuro hay?

\- La cita – la mire confundida – con el director, por las becas, la tenemos dentro de 15 minutos. ¿Te olvidaste rubia?

\- Si – le dije sonriendo – pensé que era más tarde, ya solo me queda ponerme la chaqueta y nos vamos.

Me puse las zapatillas, la chaqueta y tome mi mochila, estábamos a punto de salir y Lexa volvió a entrar.

\- Reyes – le dijo pero Raven no le contesto, Lexa comenzó a buscar un libro por lo que parecía –

\- ¿Lexa? – le hable

\- ¿Qué quieres Griffin? – bufo –

\- Vino una chica a buscarte hace un rato. – no me contesto, estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que estaba buscando - ¿Lexa? – se dio vuelta para mirarme con el ceño fruncido -

\- Ya te escuche ¿Puedes esperar? - suspiro frustrada y siguió buscando lo que sea que buscaba –

\- Vamos Clarke, tenemos que llegar a horario.

\- Si, hazle caso a tu novia Griffin.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo Woods?

\- Te encontré – dijo mientras hojeaba un libro, lo guardo en su bolso y miro directamente a Raven - ¿Problemas contigo? Ninguno, sé que existes porque estas parada en el medio de mi habitación.

\- Lexa, no hace falta ser descortés – recrimine –

\- ¿Descortés? Fui yo la que la salude al entrar y ella ni me contesto siendo que esta es mi habitación. Así que si hablas de descortés, la tienes a tu novia en frente.

\- Raven no es mi novia, Lexa.

\- No me interesa tu vida. ¿Me vas a decir quien me buscaba o me voy?

\- Costia Smith. – Lexa rodo los ojos, fue un gesto gracioso, ya de por si no la veo haciendo muchas muecas –

\- ¿Le dijiste que yo estaba en esta habitación?

\- A parecer ya lo sabía.

\- Ok. Gracias. – dijo antes de salir del lugar. Raven seguía para en su sitio con los músculos de la cara notablemente tensos –

\- Ya Rae, te vas a romper los dientes si seguís apretándolos así

\- Vámonos de una vez.

Tuvimos la reunión con el director que estaba encargado de las becas, tuvieron puntos buenos y malos, pero nada que no se pueda remediar estudiando y obteniendo buenas notas.

La primera y única materia que tenía los lunes era Aspectos Legales para Emprender, la profesora hace todo el esfuerzo por mantener la clase animada, es lunes casi a primer hora, supongo que está siendo un poco considerada por el hecho de que es la primera clase del año y de la carrera.

Recuerdo cuando le dije a mi madre que quería seguir la carrera de Ingeniería de Administración de empresas, se mostró sorprendida, primero porque las matemáticas no eran santo de mi devoción y segundo porque guardaba un poco de esperanzas por dos cosas, o que siguiera sus pasos como enfermera o que hiciera lo que realmente me gusta que era dibujar.

Y si tengo que ser sincera conmigo misma elegí la carrera solamente por la salida laboral, es frustrante, lo sé. Pero con esto sé que voy a poder darle a mi madre lo que ella se merece, poder devolverle algo de lo que ella hizo por mí, no quería que siga teniendo problemas económicos, quería hacerme cargo de todo y sabía que esta era una de esas carreras donde el pasar económico es lo que menos te preocupa, supongo que en algún momento de mi vida voy a poder darme el lujo y el tiempo de poder hacer algo que realmente ame, como pintar, aunque sea solo como hobby.

Esa tarde Raven tampoco tenía clases así que le pedí que me acompañara a mi habitación por si necesitaba ayuda con el aparato tecnológico, todavía tengo miedo de que me muerda cuando lo vaya a abrir. Antes de eso fuimos al mercado a comprar algunos alimentos para cubrir mis necesidades básicas y algunas otras cosas.

\- No hubiésemos tardado tanto si no te ponías en plan de ligue con la cajera Reyes.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Vos te diste cuenta como me miraba?

\- ¿Conseguiste su teléfono al menos?

\- Más que eso – dijo con una sonrisa pícara –

\- Ah ¿Si?

\- Salimos el viernes.

\- Eres increíble. Es el primer día que estamos acá y vos ya tienes una cita.

\- Le puedo preguntar si tiene alguna amiga para vos Clarkie

\- Primero, te dije que no me gustan las chicas y segundo deja de decirme Clarkie que no me gusta.

\- Está bien, si vos decís ¿A dónde pongo esto? – me dijo mostrándome una caja de cereal –

\- En la alacena.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Rae, mejor prende el portátil yo termino acá.

\- Qué manera sutil de decirme que deje de molestar.

Termine de acomodar la mini compra que había realizado, prepare dos tazas con Te, si también tuve que comprar tazas y me fui al lado de Raven a esperar que mi madre me dijera que ya la podía llamar por Skype.

 **Mamá: Espero tu llamada hija.**

Me senté frente al portátil y Raven se quedó sentada en la cama. La pantalla se cubrió con la cara de mi madre, que extraño era verla a través de esto, pero que buena idea que tuvo, por lo menos al verla el extrañarla no un problema tan grande.

 _\- Hola hija._

\- Hola mama, que extraño es vernos por acá ¿No?

 _\- Si, algo raro. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?_

\- Bien, hoy tuvimos una reunión con el director por el tema de las becas – hice una mueca que no paso por alto a los ojos de mi mama –

 _\- ¿Algo malo?_

\- No, solo que hay unos libros que no están dentro de los aranceles, porque no tengo una beca completa, todo se soluciona si puedo mantener las notas altas. Solo tendré que esforzarme por conseguir 9 y 10.

 _\- Está bien Clarke, solo tómatelo con calma. Sabes que desde acá te voy a ayudar con lo que pueda._

\- Eso lo sé, pero no te preocupes por eso, las notas las voy a conseguir, lo sabes – le sonreí –

\- ¡Hola señora Griffin¡ - Raven se había puesto detrás mío y acerco su cara todo lo que más pudo a la cámara del portátil

 _\- Hola Raven ¿Cómo estás?_

\- Muy bien y ¿usted? - ¿Por qué Raven tiene esa sonrisa bobalicona? -

 _\- Bien. Te dije ya que no me trates de usted y que me llames Abby, pequeña._

\- ¿Pequeña? – su sonrisa se desvaneció y yo la miraba sin entender nada – No me diga así Abby, no soy pequeña. Ya tengo 18 – volvió a sonreír y escuche como mi madre se reía del otro lado –

\- ¿Rae te quieres sentar acá para hablar con mi mamá?

\- Si … digo no. Clarke – bufo y se acostó en la cama –

 _\- ¿Raven está bien? – pregunto mi mamá_

\- Si, se acostó a dormir.

 _\- ¿Qué tal tu compañera?_

\- Bien.

 _\- Clarke…_

\- No congeniamos mucho pero nada que no se pueda sobrellevar con los días, total solo usamos el lugar para dormir.

 _\- Está bien hija. Prometes que cualquier problema o algo que necesites vas a llamarme ¿No?_

\- Si, mama – le dije sonriendo –

 _\- Muy bien. Tengo que trabajar, hablamos mañana ¿Si?_

\- Claro, te echo de menos.

 _\- Yo también mi amor. Que descanses, saludos a Raven_

\- ¡Saludos Abby! – prácticamente grito en mi odio mientras saludaba con la mano a la cámara –

 _\- Adiós mama, te quiero._

\- Yo también.

Las semanas siguientes fueron estresantes, muchos trabajos prácticos, el integrarme con nueva gente no se me daba muy bien y Lexa, cada vez las cosas iban peores, o no sé exactamente, porque había días en los cuales podíamos habla frases y otros en los cuales parecía que hasta le molestara que respirara. Lo único bueno y positivo de todo eran las llamadas con mi madre y obviamente la compañía diaria de Raven, menos los fines de semana que salía, siempre me invitaba pero en esos momentos solo necesitaba concentrarme en los estudios, así que sí, solo podía enfocarme en leer, leer y leer.

Era sábado tuve solo un módulo que cubrir así que tenía toda la tarde libre, Raven había insistido en que la acompañe a cenar con Octavia y su hermano. ¿Podía decirle que no? Imposible. Así que me bañe y estuve lista para la hora que habíamos acordado que pasaban por mí.

\- Hola Clarke – Me saludo Octavia.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, cansada. Muchos trabajos y …

\- Oigan, señoritas – nos interrumpió Raven – es sábado, hoy no se habla de estudios. ¿Ok?

\- Está bien Rae, como tú digas.

\- Clarke, él es Bellamy. Mi hermano. Bell ella es Clarke – nos presentó Octavia –

\- Un gusto, he oído mucho sobre vos.

\- Espero que cosas buenas – le sonreí –

Nos fuimos en el auto de Bellamy al centro comercial más cercano, yo iba sentada en la parte de atrás junto con Raven, no estaba prestando atención a nada, solo iba admirando el paisaje, desde que habíamos llegado era la primera vez que salía, fue en ese momento que me plantee aceptar alguna que otra salida que me proponía mi amiga.

\- ¿Te gusta? – me pregunto cortando mis pensamientos –

\- ¿Quién?

\- Bell

\- No, Rae. – puse los ojos en blanco –

\- A él parece que le gustaste, no deja de mirarte por el retrovisor – susurro en mi oído –

\- Una lástima para él, porque no me gusta.

\- A vos no te gusta nadie, bueno si – la mire como esperando que me diera una respuesta – nada, ideas mías.

\- Ahora me lo dices – susurre – ¿me conoces más de lo que yo me conozco?

\- No se trata de conocerte o no Clarke, sino de cómo se te nota cuando la miras – negó con la cabeza –

\- ¿Cómo LA miro? Rae ya te dije…

\- Olvídalo, Clarkie. Disfrutemos de la salida. – me sonrió –

La cena estuvo bastante entretenida, Octavia y Bellamy eran un plato cuando estaban juntos, él la celaba hasta con el aire que respiraba y eso la hacía enojar cosa que llevaba en peleas sin sentido que terminaban obviamente en risas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento cómoda con gente que no conozco en lo más mínimo y eso es algo que me gusta.

Pensé que la noche iba a ser perfecta hasta que desvié mi miraba hacia un costado del lugar y la vi. Lexa estaba acompañada por una chica morocha, más o menos de su estatura, estaban las dos a unos metros de mí, ella estaba apoyada en la pared mientras la chica jugaba con su pelo, Lexa sonreía, por Dios, estaba sonriendo. Nunca la vi así, eso hizo que mi corazón se encogiera y me invada unos de los peores sentimientos, los celos. Era consciente que muy en el fondo yo deseaba ser la persona que la hiciera sonreír de esa manera, por más que intente negarlo, a mí, a los demás, los sentimientos que tenía por Lexa estaban clavados en los más profundo de mi ser. Basto solamente un beso para que esos sentimientos fuesen reales.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, sentía ganas de salir corriendo del lugar.

\- Clarke ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto Raven

\- No, necesito – respire hondo – tengo que irme –

Me levante le pedí disculpas y me fui lo más rápido que pude sin escuchar lo que mi amiga me decía a medida que me iba alejando, maldecí al momento de subirme al Taxi y notar la gran cantidad de dinero que iba a tener que pagar por ese estúpido ataque de celos y ansiedad que me había agarrado, necesito aprender a controlar todo esto, necesito poder sacarme a Lexa de mi cabeza y de cada parte de mí y necesitaba hacerlo con urgencia.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación una sensación de culpa me invadió, había dejado tirada a mi amiga, la que siempre estuvo a mi lado, sin darle ningún tipo de explicación y sabía que si no le decía algo ahora en cualquier momento iba a estar golpeando la puerta hasta hablara con ella.

 **Yo: Rae, lo siento. De verdad, prometo que mañana hablamos. Por favor, no te enojes.**

 **Rae: Mañana Griffin, mañana vos y yo hablamos. Y quiero que me cuentes todo, no soy idiota, se porque te fuiste así.**

 **Yo: Mañana, lo prometo. Buenas noches.**

 **Rae: Buenas noches.**

Me puse la ropa de dormir y me metía a la cama, quería y deseaba con todo mí ser que Lexa no aparezca esa noche y que Morfeo me lleve rápido a sus brazos.

Abrí mis ojos, eran las 3 am y definitivamente no me iba a poder dormir más. Me levante de la cama, mire hacia la de Lexa pero ella no estaba, es sábado por la noche, la viste con una chica demasiado hermosa ¿Qué esperabas Clarke? Fui hasta la cocina, algo caliente por ahí me ayudaba a dormir, nada con cafeína lamentablemente. Serví leche en una taza y la puse en el microondas para calentarla un poco, mientras esperaba la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando entrar a Lexa quien me miro con el ceño fruncido ¿Acaso esperaba encontrarme durmiendo? Dejo sus cosas sobre su cama, se sacó las botas y la camisa y se acercó a la cocina.

\- Hola – le dije ¿Esperabas respuesta? Seguí soñando Clarke. Suspire, saque mi taza del microondas y me dirigía a mi cama cuando sentí una mano que me tomaba del brazo, una electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo por ese simple tacto

\- Espera – me di vuelta y la mire, mire su mano que todavía me agarraba y volví a mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lexa? – habré sonado mucho peor de lo que pretendía ya que me soltó apenas le hable.

\- Quiero disculparme contigo -¿Estoy escuchando bien?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que quiero disculparme contigo, Clarke

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Clarke – suspiro y yo sentía que me enamoraba cada vez más cuando mi nombre salía de boca – yo no suelo ser así, no trato mal a las personas.

\- ¿Y porque a mi si, Lexa? ¿Por qué te empeñas en tratarme así?

\- Quiero protegerte Clarke – suspiro y se pasó los dedos por su cabello - ¿Es que todavía no lo entiendes?

\- No, Lexa. No logro entenderte.

\- Clarke – me miro y comenzó a caminar hacia mi cada vez que se acercaba mi corazón latía más fuerte, termine chocando contra la mesada, ella puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo sentía que mis piernas me iban a dejar caer – de mí. – apoyo su frente en la mía – quiero protegerte de mí. – sentí como su respiración golpeaba en mi cara.

\- No me protejas – susurre, sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos, su respiración estaba acelerada –

\- No te enamores de mí, Clarke – dijo cerrando los ojos, extendí mi mano para acariciar su mejilla – por favor, no te enamores de mí.

En ese momento no supe cuál de las dos corto toda distancia que existía nuestros labios se unieron por segunda vez en nuestras vidas, la sensación fue la misma que la de la primera vez que los sentí, el beso era lento, nuestros labios se movían al mismo tiempo, parecía que se conocían desde siempre, ese era el lugar donde mis labios querían vivir por siempre, sobre los suyos.

Lexa me agarro de las piernas haciendo que abrazara su cintura con ella, nos llevó hacia la cama y me recostó en ella, me miro y juro que me enamore de esos ojos. Sentí que me falto el aire cuando se incorporó y se sacó la remera yo hice lo mismo con la mía y ella me sonrió, volvió a capturar mis labios con los suyos, un gemido se apagó en nuestras bocas cuando nuestras lenguas se hicieron presente en ese beso, se separó de mi para besarme el cuello, no dejo lugar sin besar, sin lamer, sin morder, se acercó a mi odio y me susurro

 _ **No te enamores de mí, Clarke.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CLARKE POV**

Me desperté exaltada, mis latidos a mil por hora, la respiración entrecortada y una notable humedad entre mis piernas, me senté en la cama abrazando mis piernas, mire la hora en el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y solo habían pasado 45 minutos desde que me acosté esa noche.

Refregué mi rostro con las manos intentando tranquilizarme y entender que era lo que me estaba pasando pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos solo tenía imágenes de Lexa besándome, quitándose la remera, acostándome en su cama y su voz dando vueltas por mi cabeza "No te enamores de mí, Clarke"

Me levante de la cama y me fui al baño, definitivamente necesitaba una ducha y con agua fría, deje que el agua fluyera y limpiara cada parte de mi cuerpo, me sentía frustrada, no puede ser que Lexa ocupe hasta mis sueños, necesitaba por lo menos hacer el intento de olvidarme de ese sueño y calmar todo lo que estaba sintiendo pero no podía, no podía sacar la sensación de sentir sus labios en los míos, sé que no paso pero se sintió tan real.

Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el agua cayera directamente en mi cara, tome el jabón y comencé a pasármelo lentamente por todo mi cuerpo, sentía que cada parte de mi piel ardía.

 _Maldito sueño, maldita Lexa. – bufe en voz baja –_

Enjabone mi cuello y fui descendiendo hasta llegar a mis pechos, suspire cuando note como mis pezones se endurecían al contacto, frote el jabón en mis manos haciendo la suficiente espuma, esta vez acaricie mis senos con las palmas de mis manos, los roses se convirtieron en masajes que resultaban demasiado placenteros, mi excitación estaba aumentando demasiado pero perdí completamente el control sobre mis manos que siguieron su camino por mi abdomen, a medida que me iba acercando a mi sexo, al lugar que más reclamaba atención, podía sentir como mis fluidos descendían por mis piernas, no podía aguantar un minuto más. Mis dedos acariciaron mi monte de venus, sintiendo la humedad en mis rizos, apoye la espalada en la pared, separe un poco mis piernas, separe mis pliegues encontrándome con mi centro, hinchado y expuesto, reclamando que lo tocara, que lo tocara hasta no poder más. Comencé a friccionar suavemente esa zona, cerré los ojos y podía sentir con exactitud los labios de Lexa sobre mi cuello, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo, solté un gemido al momento en el que las fricciones sobre mi clítoris fueron aumentando, todas las sensaciones se iban acumulando en el centro de mi ingle, friccione, friccione lo más fuerte y rápido que pude, mi espalda se arqueo y sentí el orgasmo recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo como una electricidad, mis piernas temblaban, intente recuperar el aliento poco a poco, por un mínimo momento me sentí completamente liberada pero al instante caí en la realidad, de que esos labios no me besaron, que no eran sus manos la que me tocaban, y yo no era en quien ella pensaba.

 _¿Qué me estás haciendo Lexa? – suspire frustrada._

 **LEXA POV**

Las clases de Derecho Civil tendrían que estar prohibidas un sábado a estas horas de la mañana y lo peor de todo es que se extiende hasta la tarde, estaba molesta, me quería ir de la clase, no soportaba la voz chillona del profesor, parecía que se había tragado un silbato o algo de eso.

\- Hey, Lex! - me susurro mi compañero de banco

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esta tarde voy con Maya al centro comercial ¿Vamos?

\- ¿Y qué voy a hacer yo entre la parejita feliz?

\- Silencio – Grito el profesor, bueno si a eso lo podemos llamar grito –

\- Anda, vamos. ¿Tienes mejores planes?

\- Pues no.

\- Puedes decirle a tu compañera de habitación que te acompañe – dijo con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro -

\- No.

\- Anda, Lex. Queremos conocer a la tal Clarke.

\- ¿Quieres conocerla? Anda a la habitación y conócela.

\- Estas coladisima

\- Calla imbécil – lo fulmine con la mirada –

\- Señorita Woods, ¿Quiere dar la clase usted?

\- Lo siento. – Viejo idiota -

\- Te has ruborizado y dudo que tenga que ver con el profesor - solamente lo mire – me asustas cuando miras así ¿Así también la miras a ella?

\- ¿Desde cuándo Clarke se convirtió en nuestro tema de conversación?

\- ¿Quién dijo que estaba hablando de Clarke? – suspire frustrada – Te atrape Woods.

\- Idiota – murmure –

\- ¿Entonces sí? ¿Vienes con nosotros?

\- Sí, sí.

\- Señorita Woods, Si mi clase no le gusta ahí tiene la puerta.

\- Lo siento. – en realidad tenía ganas de agarrar mi mochila e irme pero eran clases importantes –

Remarcando lo de clases importantes, no lo era, simplemente son infernales. Como era de esperarse todas las preguntas fueron dirigidas a mí, tuve suerte de haber estudiado con anterioridad, si estudiar es lo único que hago bien, aparte ¿Qué más podía hacer mientras estaba en la habitación? ¿Charlar con Clarke?

Me hacía gracia como a veces Clarke termina mordiéndose la lengua antes de intentar hablarme. Muchas veces intento descifrar que es lo que realmente me cae mal de esa rubia molesta pero simplemente no encuentro algún motivo exacto, simplemente me gusta molestarla, antes lo hacía con más entusiasmo, me divertía mucho más, cuando salía con el tonto ese de Finn él se veía tan embobado, tan hipnotizado por esa pequeña rubia y ella, parecía que solo estaba con él por no estar sola, quizás haya sido mi imaginación pero es exactamente lo que se veía del lado de afuera. Así que un día me dije "Vamos hacer que esta rubiecita pierda un poco su cordura" uno de mis mejores recuerdos, no voy a olvidar nunca su cara de "¿Eso es todo?" después que la deje con semejante calentón, "no me gustan las chicas, Lexa" pero bien que se dejó llevar en ese momento. Después de un par de horas me entro la duda si no me había propasado demasiado, igual ya era muy tarde para remediarlo. Aunque con todo lo que vino después, hubiese preferido no haberlo hecho.

\- ¿En qué piensas Woods?

\- Nada importante, estaba recordando buenos momentos.

\- ¿Has hablado con Costia?

\- No – fruncí el ceño – consiguió dar con mi habitación. Espero que no tengas nada que ver con eso – lo mire –

\- Es mi hermana, me la pido y bueno.

\- Debí imaginarlo, Jas. Te dije miles de veces que no quiero nada con nadie y menos con tu hermana.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo ella? Recuerdo que me dijiste que te parecía atractiva.

\- Sí, me sigue pareciendo atractiva. Pero no estoy hecha para las relaciones y esas cosas de novias todo empalagoso y donde la miel chorree por todos lados. – nos reímos – aparte, es tu hermana. ¡Iugh!

Pasamos a buscar a Maya por su casa, cuando ella salió yo me pase al asiento de atrás para que ella pueda ir junto con Jasper, ellos iban hablando de algunos planes que tienen para el próximo receso, iban tomados de la mano, se veía felices, una sensación extraña invadió mi cuerpo ¿Celos? ¿Envidia? No lo sé, siempre me dije que no era una persona para estar de novia, sentía que no fui hecha para amar y todas esas cosas que se hacen cuando uno está en una relación, ya de por si me daba urticaria el hecho de decir la palabra Novia.

Nunca me había enamorado, tenía muchas chicas que me buscaban para salir conmigo o simplemente para pasar una buena noche y la verdad es que eran cosas que no llamaban mi atención, hubo solo una mujer que logro llevarme a la cama, solo una. Y para ser sincera el acto no fue nada agradable, no sentí nada y aunque ella era hermosa, tenía algo que no me atraía. Supongo que debería esperar a la persona indicada que me despertara de alguna manera esos sentimientos que parecían estar completamente anulados, mis expectativas estaban muy elevadas. Solo logre conocer a una pareja que se amaba con locura, que daban la vida uno por el otro y esos eran mis padres. Ellos se amaban y eso lo podías ver en la manera en la que se miraban a los ojos, en la manera en que se hablaban, si alguna vez me llegara a enamorar quisiera que fuese un amor así.

\- Un dólar – dijo Maya –

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Un dólar por tus pensamientos, estabas en la luna.

\- Solo pensaba. – suspire –

\- ¿En la rubiecita que te tiene idiota? – me pico Jasper –

\- En mis padres – un silencio incomodo envolvió el auto –

\- Lo siento Lex.- no respondí, solo mire por la ventana – Ya llegamos. ¿Primero cena después cine?

\- Si llego a comer y después a mirar una película me duermo Jas – respondí –

No voy a entender porque las parejas van al cine a mirar películas de terror, ¿será que a los hombres les encanta que sus novias estén a los gritos cada vez que pasa algo y así de esa manera aprovechan para apretujarlas en sus brazos? Por su parte Maya y Jasper no le prestaron la más mínima atención a la película, entre beso y arrumaco yo les robe las palomitas y la gaseosa, no lo entiendo, la película estuvo demasiado buena para perder el tiempo dándose besos, me abrace al tarro de palomitas y me concentre en la pantalla.

\- El conjuro, ni miedo da – dijo Jasper saliendo del cine.

\- Si no hubiesen estado compartiendo baba te hubiese dado miedo – me reí y me gane un golpe en el hombro –

\- Por lo poco que vi, a mí me gusto. Tendríamos que verla de nuevo.

\- Si mi amor, la vamos a ver. – le dijo Jasper dándole un beso –

\- Oh, vamos ya paren. – les dije –

\- Tengo una amiga para presentarte ¿Te interesa?

\- No, no quiero conocer amigas ni hermanas – mire a Jasper con los ojos entrecerrados –

\- Voy a ver dónde podemos cenar ¿Me esperan acá?

\- Claro –

Puse mis manos dentro de mi chaqueta y me apoye contra la pared mientras escuchaba a Maya que me contaba anécdotas sobre como Jasper la conquisto, todas las cosas que hizo, se notaba que él estaba enamorado de ella desde que tenía 5 años y ella se había mudado a su barrio. Yo siempre le preguntaba ¿Cómo sabias lo que era estar enamorado cuando solo tenías 5 años? A lo que él me contestaba "Lo sabes cuando tienes la sensación de que con esa persona quieres pasar el resto de tu vida"

Maya comenzó a jugar distraídamente con mi pelo, alegando que me quedaría bien si me lo tiño de rubio o algún tipo de reflejo.

\- Aunque no lo sé – rio –

\- ¿Qué no sabes?

\- Dejarías de ser Lexa si te tiñes de rubio

\- Seguiría siendo yo pero con el riesgo de perder algunas neuronas –reímos –

En ese momento desvíe mi mirada hacia la otra punta del lugar y pude distinguir a Clarke, la cual se levantó rápido de la mesa que estaba compartiendo con Raven y dos personas más saliendo del lugar lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, su amiga le gritaba algo que por la lejanía no logre entender, por un segundo mi mirada se juntó con la de Raven, me encogí de hombros y volví a prestarle atención a Maya que me seguía hablando. Aunque la duda de saber que le habrá pasado a la pequeña rubia molesta me daba vueltas por la cabeza.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Lex?

\- ¿Qué perdón?

\- Ya tengo la mesa, vamos – dijo Jasper.

La cena fue realmente agradable, hacía mucho que no salía con ellos, después de contemplar sus demostraciones de amor sin ningún tipo de pudor, recordé el por qué. Al final insistieron en ir a una fiesta que se daba en la universidad, no me apetecía mucho, pero todavía era temprano para volver, lo único que deje en claro fue que al otro día deberíamos juntarnos para terminar uno de los proyectos que debíamos entregar el lunes.

 **CLARKE POV**

Casi no pude dormir esa noche, me desperté a las 8 am. Mire hacia la cama de Lexa y sentí como una ligera pero notoria puntada de alojaba en el centro de mi pecho, suspire mientras me pasaba las manos por mi rostro, me sentí mucho peor al recordar que ese día debería hablar con Raven. Tome mi celular y para mi sorpresa ya tenía un mensaje de ella.

 **Rae: Cuando quieras Griffin.**

 **Yo: Buenos días, ¿Has desayunado?**

 **Rae: Si.**

 **Yo: Oh, bueno. Te espero. ¿En 15 minutos?**

 **Rae: Ok.-**

Todo me decía que este domingo iba a ser el más abrumador, o por lo menos Raven no me lo iba a dejar muy fácil. Me levante, mire la ropa y no encontraba nada que me quisiera poner, solo quería volver a la cama y envolverme en las sabanas y despertarme dentro de 4 años con la carrera terminada y lejos de este lugar. Termine optado por un jean y una camiseta de manga larga.

Estaba terminando de servirme café en una taza y unos golpecitos en la puerta me anunciaron la llegada de mi amiga, suspire antes de dirigirme a abrir.

\- Hola Rae – la abrace y ella me devolvió el abrazo – pasa.

\- Hola Clarke – dijo entrando y sentándose en el sofá, fui por mi café y me senté a su lado, me quede con la mirada perdida en la nada absoluta, no sabía cómo empezar hablar. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien. – mentí - ¿Vos?

\- Preocupada – suspiro – Clarke, sé que muchas veces te dije que es tu vida, que obviamente yo no puedo hacer nada metiéndome en ella sin permiso pero necesito que confíes en mí, sé que estás pasando por un mal momento, porque se te nota y mucho más con lo que paso anoche.

\- Anoche … yo- comencé a balbucear y ella me interrumpió -

\- Lexa – asentí - ¿Qué paso con ella?

\- No sé por dónde empezar - dije llevándome las manos a la cara –

\- Por el principio Clarke, quiero que me cuentes todo. – apoyo su mano en mi hombro y me dio un ligero apretón – por favor.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

\- Lo que quieras.

\- No me interrumpas, solo limítate a escucharme y después me dices todo lo que piensas – ella asintió. Tome una bocanada de aire antes de empezar a hablar. – Creo, bueno no. Estoy segura de que todo empezó el primer día de clases, el día que la conocí, había algo en ella que me llamaba la atención, no sé si era su manera arrogante de andar o esa actitud de chica mala que siempre portaba, bueno, que la sigue portando. Ese día que la vi sentí que algo había cambiado dentro mío, nunca había sentido algo así y mucho menos por una mujer, nunca me interesaron, pero como dice el dicho… nunca hay que decir nunca – la mire y ella me sonrió – En el momento que se me acerco y pude sentir su respiración golpeando mis labios las piernas me temblaron, mi cerebro se desconectó de todos mis sentidos, fue algo demasiado extraño. A partir de ese día me propuse a descubrir porque mi cuerpo y mi cerebro reaccionaban de esa manera delante de ella, intente por muchos medios desenmascararla estaba segura que debajo de esa actitud solo había una persona sensible y completamente solitaria que lo único que necesitaba era un abrazo – me reí irónicamente – poco a poco me di cuenta de que no era así, cada vez que intenté acercarme a ella me rechazaba de manera rotunda, me decía cosas hirientes o quizás desagradables, se burlaba de mi insistencia en querer ser su amiga o algo de eso.

\- ¿Algo de eso? – la mire y me encogí de hombros – Disculpa, sigue.

\- Recuerdo que en los recesos ella siempre se iba a un lugar apartado y se sentaba a leer bajo los rayos del sol y algo que me encaba hacer era contemplarla desde lejos, hasta que por fin un día me decidí a acercarme y hablarle, error – suspire – me ignoro completamente, ni siquiera me miro cuando prácticamente le suplique me prestara atención, estuve a punto de irme pero le dije todo lo que pensaba sobre ella y esa fue la primera vez que alejo su vista del libro y me hablo. Me dijo "No sé porque te empeñas en creer que soy diferente Griffin"

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? – pregunto ya que yo me había quedado en silencio –

\- Que quizás me gustaría conocerla más y realmente comprobar que estaba en lo cierto, que ella en el fondo no era así, que quizás podríamos llegar a ser amigas o algo, que idiota que fui, aunque intentara negarlo, sabía perfectamente que no solo quería su amistad. Obviamente su respuesta fue negativa alegando que ella y yo nunca íbamos a ser amigas. Después de eso tuve unos intentos más por acercarme a ella pero termine desistiendo, no me estaba haciendo bien y sentía que cada vez que le hablaba me estaba rebajando demasiado. Fue en ese tiempo en donde comencé a salir con Finn.

\- ¿Saliste con Finn porque no podías estar con ella?

\- No lo sé – negué con la cabeza – Finn me atraía en cierto punto, era atento y súper cariñoso y aunque lo deseara con todo mi corazón él no era con la persona que quería estar.

\- Entonces si te gustaba Lexa – me quede en silencio ante su afirmación – disculpa, sé que me dijiste que no te interrumpiera pero...

\- Lo sé – puse los pies sobre el sofá abrazando las piernas con mis brazos, apoye mí mejilla en las rodillas – me gustaba sí, no te lo puedo negar en este punto, una simple mirada hacia que miles de mariposas golpearan mi estómago. Pero todo fue mucho peor después de que – apoye la frente en mis manos apartando la vista de Raven –

\- ¿Clarke? – acaricio mi espalda – Está todo bien Clarkie. – sonreí y volví a mirarla –

\- Hasta que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado Rae – sonreí irónicamente - ¿Podes creerlo? La idiota de Clarke se había enamorado de la chica que ni en sus mejores sueños la iba a mirar.

\- ¿Enamorada? – pregunto con algo de miedo -.

\- Me di cuenta después de que me beso

\- ¿Te beso? – abrió los ojos como platos –

\- Sí. Pero aunque quisiera no es un recuerdo bonito. Fue en ese momento donde decidí que todo lo que sentía por ella lo iba a guardar en lo más profundo de mi, donde no pueda volver a salir, evite todo contacto, evite hablarle, evite todo. Hasta que el destino o no sé qué mierda nos trajo a vivir juntas, Dios necesito un cigarrillo – suspire –

\- Le prometiste a Abby que no ibas a fumar más.

\- Lo sé, solo exprese algo que necesitaba.

\- ¿Cómo fue el beso?

\- Habíamos terminado las clases de gimnasia, viste a que a mí nunca me gusto bañarme con todas juntas, así que siempre esperaba que un hubiesen demasiadas chicas para entrar a bañarme. Cuando salí y terminé de cambiarme Lexa entro a los vestidores, solo estábamos ella y yo. "Hola, Clarke" me dijo y yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea en lo lindo que sonaba mi nombre en sus labios. Se fue acercando a mi lentamente y aunque el corazón me golpeaba fuerte dentro mío yo fui retrocediendo a cada paso que ella daba, hasta que mi espalda quedo pegada con los casilleros y su cuerpo casi pegado al mío, me acaricio los brazos con la yema de sus dedos y sentí como mi piel se erizo en respuesta a su tacto, termino su recorrido posicionando sus manos en mi cintura. Me miro de arriba abajo, me miro a los ojos y a los labios, me volvió a mirar a los ojos y note que su color verde en ese momento era más oscuro, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, esa vez yo mire a sus labios y ella sonrió, humedeció sus labios con la lengua antes de acortar la distancia que nos separaba y unir nuestros labios. Fue en ese momento en el que entendí que era lo que realmente pasaba, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que mis labios solo anhelaban eso, sus labios. Posiciono su pierna entremedio de las mías y no pude evitar gemir cuando hizo presión contra mi entrepierna, cuando estuve a punto de acariciar sus brazos ella se separó y me miro mientras se reía, todo lo hermoso de la situación se vino abajo cuando abrió su boca para hablar. – cerré los ojos intentando reprimir las lágrimas – dijo _"Dile a Finn que te folle mejor"_ y se fue riéndose de mí, de mi humillación, de mis lágrimas. Todavía no sé porque sigo creyendo que hay algo bueno en ella, no sé porque me empeño en intentar romper sus muros, muros que seguramente no existen. – Raven me abrazo y me apretó contra su pecho – no puedo sacármela de la cabeza Rae – solloce –

\- No llores, por favor. – dijo mientras me apretaba más a ella – no por ella, por nadie – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – nadie merece tus lagrimas Clarke. ¿lo entiendes? – asentí y seque mis lágrimas con el puño de la camiseta.

\- Eso era lo que querías saber. Eso es todo Rae.

\- Debiste decírmelo antes

\- No iba a cambiar nada.

\- Quizás no, pero no ibas a pasar por todo eso sola.

Cuando estuve a punto de contestarle la puerta de entrada se abrió, Lexa entro y nos miró frunció el ceño y yo desvíe mi mirada, todavía tenía los ojos irritados, volví a girar mi cabeza cuando la voz de una chica se hizo presente.

\- ¿Dónde dejo esto Lex? - ¿Lex? Pensé, cuando la vi me di cuenta de que era la misma chica con la que estaba la noche anterior en el centro comercial –

\- Dame, ya lo tengo yo.

\- Hola! Tú debes ser Clarke – me hablo sonriente – Yo soy Maya – extendió su mano pero yo solo la mire con el ceño fruncido –

\- Hola, soy Raven. – tomo su mano – disculpa a mi amiga, le comieron la lengua los ratones – ella rio y yo odie a Raven y a todo el mundo –

\- ¿Clarke? – La voz de Lexa, me estaba hablando, ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tenemos que terminar un proyecto para mañana, espero no te moleste que estemos acá. – negué con la cabeza, aunque seguía un poco sorprendida por su amabilidad -

\- Lexa, abre la puerta – se escuchó a un chico del otro lado –

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Claro, no sos vos la que trae todos estos libros – rezongo apoyo los libros en la mesa y se dirigió a nosotras con una sonrisa –

\- Hola, soy Jasper. Tú debes ser Clarke - ¿Por qué sabían quién era y como me llamaba? – Veo que ya conociste a mi novia –

\- ¿Tu novia? – pregunté –

\- Si, Maya – me dijo sonriente mientras su brazo rodeaba la cintura de la chica –

\- Claro, si-. Disculpa, estoy media dormida todavía – les sonreí –

\- Clarkie, mejor vamos así dejamos a los chicos estudiar.

\- Sí, claro.

Me sentí como una completa idiota, no era su ligue. Solo era la novia de su amigo. Aunque no quise aceptarlo, esa aclaración había cambiado por completo mi dia.


	5. Chapter 5

**LEXA POV**

La mañana estaba siendo agotadora, la noche anterior no habíamos dormido por estar en esa estúpida fiesta en la cual la pase realmente mal, bueno no mal exactamente, pero si me aburrí demasiado y me sentí muy incómoda con la presencia de Costia, odie a Jasper en ese momento, si sabía que ella iba a estar presente no me hubiese molestado en asistir.

\- Oye, Lex – me hablo Jasper -

\- ¿Uhmm?

\- ¿Qué le pasaba a Clarke?

\- ¿Y yo como voy a saber eso si llegue junto con ustedes?

\- Se veía triste.

\- ¿Sí? Ni cuenta me di. – me encogí de hombros –

\- Vamos Lex, ¿No viste que tenía los ojos llorosos?

\- ¿Por qué estamos hablando de Clarke? – bufe – pone atención en lo que estas escribiendo.

Sí que me había dado cuenta de que la pequeña rubia había estado llorando pero era algo que no me interesaba o por lo menos no necesitaba saber los motivos. Aparte ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? ¿Hablar con ella? Para eso estaba su amiga a su lado, seguramente extraña al idiota de Finn.

Terminamos el proyecto a eso de las 7 de la tarde, estábamos demasiado cansados hasta para cenar, así que me despedí de los chicos y me fui a bañar, necesitaba una ducha. Me tome mi tiempo bajo el agua, no tenía nada más que hacer aparte de dormir aunque era muy temprano todavía.

Cuando salí Clarke todavía no había llegado, su portátil estaba encendido, alguien la estaba llamando por Skype, me acerque un poco y pude leer "Mamá", me encogí de hombros, seguramente la va a volver a llamar, mire hacia un costado y note que también había dejado su celular me quede pensando al momento que vuelve entrar otra llamada, esa señora debe de estar preocupada, pensé. Así que con un poco de dudas termine aceptando la llamada, prendí el velador porque estaba demasiado oscuro para que la señora me vea del otro lado.

 _\- ¿Hola?_

\- Emm… - mire a la cámara y me pregunte ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? - ¿Señora Griffin?

 _\- Sí. ¿Clarke? – me miro con el ceño fruncido y me hizo recordar a cierta rubia molesta –_

\- No está, salió hoy temprano con Raven – tome su teléfono y se lo mostré – dejo olvidado su celular.

 _\- Oh, está bien. ¿Tú eres…?_

\- Lexa, su compañera – le sonreí –

 _\- Muy bien Lexa, ¿Le avisas por favor que llame? Aunque seguramente lo note cuando vea los mensajes y las llamadas._

\- Claro, no se preocupe cuando llegue le aviso.

 _\- Gracias, Lexa. Adiós._

\- Adiós, Señora Griffin. – corte la llamada –

¿Qué hacía yo hablando con la mamá de Clarke? La verdad que no lo sé, bueno, en un momento se me cruzo mi madre por la cabeza, ella también se preocupaba cuando no contestaba las llamadas. Sentí cierta envidia, Clarke era muy afortunada, a mí también me gustaría que mis padres me llamaran para saber cómo estoy.

 _Como los extraño_ – suspire y la vista se me nublo por unos instantes, sacudí al cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos, esas imágenes, esos recuerdos.

Tome el ordenador y busque una película, me estaba por acostar en el sofá y me di cuenta que ya me había sacado las lentillas antes de bañarme así que fui por mis anteojos y me recosté con el ordenador en las piernas, a medida que la película iba avanzando el sueño me iba venciendo pero quería terminar de verla, no sé si por la película en sí, o solo por esperar a que Clarke llegara para avisarle sobre la llamada de su madre. ¿Qué está pasando contigo Lexa?

La alarma de mi celular comenzó a sonar, estire la mano para buscarlo sobre la mesita de noche aun con los ojos cerrados y me di cuenta de que no estaba en la cama, me lleve la mano hasta la cara para quitarme los anteojos y no los tenía puestos, abrí los ojos y vi que el ordenador estaba sobre la mesa ratona al igual que mis anteojos y mi celular, mientras que yo estaba cómodamente tapada con una frazada. Pero ¿Qué carajos? Ni siquiera era mi frazada, mire hacia la cama de Clarke y ella estaba durmiendo, me rasque la cabeza sin entender por qué me había tapado, nunca fui demasiado buena con ella, me encogí de hombros, muchas respuestas no iba a obtener y aparte tenía que irme a clases.

Me levante tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, después de ir al baño, lavarme la cara, los dientes y cambiarme, me fui hasta la cocina y puse hacer café, miraba la hora a cada rato, si tuviera poderes mágicos chasquearía los dedos para que el maldito café se haga más rápido, abrí la alacena buscando una taza térmica, no lo iba a poder tomar en ese momento, cuando por fin estuvo me serví y lo endulce. Me estaba por ir y no sé exactamente porque mire hacia la cama de Clarke y volví a mirar mi reloj, según la rutina diaria de todos los lunes su alarma debería estar sonando en exactamente cinco minutos, suspire cuando me di cuenta que mis pies tomaron vida propia y me llevaron de nuevo a la cocina, busque de nuevo en la alacena, tome la taza térmica que ella siempre usa y serví café en ella, le puse azúcar aunque no sabía si le gustaba así, me acerque hasta su cama y me quede mirándola por unos segundos, deje el café sobre su mesita de noche y ahora si me fui.

\- ¡Llegas tarde!

\- Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Ya nos llamó?

\- No, pero somos el próximo grupo. ¿Qué te paso?

\- Me quede dormida, en el sofá con el celular lejos.

\- Woods y Smith. Por favor al frente.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el sueño que tenía y en lo jodidamente hermosa que Clarke se veía durmiendo. Un momento ¿Qué?

\- ¿Woods? Señorita Woods, ¿Me está prestando atención?

\- Sí, sí. Lo siento. – dije nerviosamente –

Terminamos de presentar el proyecto y por suerte nos fue bastante bien nos hubiésemos sacado un diez si no fuese por mi momento de distracción.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, Jas. – me lleve la mano hacia la frente – solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

\- Si, te entiendo. Fue estresante este proyecto

\- Y eso que es el primero.

\- No me lo recuerdes. Oye, Lex.

\- Mmm… ¿Por qué presiento que me vas a pedir un favor? – el me sonrió – venga, dime.

\- Costia va a invitarte a salir.

\- Ah ¿Si? ¿Y por qué me lo estás diciendo tú?

\- ¿Podrías decirle que si?

\- Ok.- suspire -

\- ¿En serio?

\- Jasper, Costia ya está grande para preguntarme ese tipo de cosas y sobre todo para atenerse a las consecuencias de sus preguntas. Tú no tienes que seguir poniéndote en el medio de ambas para que yo acepte una salida con ella. ¿Sabes porque? – negó con la cabeza – porque la voy a terminar lastimando y no quiero, yo no sirvo para esa clase de cosas Jas y no estoy interesada en ella como para al menos decir que lo quiero intentar. La conozco desde que tenía 4 años, es como si fuese mi hermana.

\- Lo siento, no quería que te enojes. Es que, no para de hablarme de ti desde que tiene 13 años que esta embobada contigo y el día que te pregunte seriamente si ella te parecía atractiva y me dijiste que si vi una posibilidad para que tú y ella puedan, no sé, ser felices. Soy un idiota.

\- Estas mezclando las cosas Jas, yo la quiero muchísimo, al igual que a ti. Significan mucho para mí pero no quiero nada con nadie, ni con ella ni con nadie. Y si la mayoría de veces la rechazo es porque no quiero que se haga ilusiones de cosas que no son. Hey! – tome su barbilla con mis dedos e hice que me mirara – tu hermana es hermosa y me sigue pareciendo muy atractiva, puede tener a las chicas que quiera. Lo sabes muy bien.

\- Pero ella te quiere a ti.

\- Creo que no nos vamos a entender nunca – suspire frustrada – Espero que Costia no termine arruinando nuestra amistad. – dije esto último y me fui sin dejar que me conteste -

 **CLARKE POV**

Ese día Raven no quiso dejarme sola en ningún momento, aprovechamos que Octavia se había ido a pasar el día con su familia y nos quedamos en su habitación. Después de comer algo nos sentamos a mirar una película en su portátil. Ninguna de las dos tenía nada que estudiar así que nos tomamos el día para relajarnos y descansar, aunque en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar, era en lo estúpida que me siento por haber reaccionado de la manera que lo hice sin siquiera saber quién era la chica con la que Lexa estaba.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Le podemos avisar a tu cara?

\- Estoy bien Rae – forcé una sonrisa –

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

\- Creo que no hay nada que hablar – fruncí el ceño – ya te dije todo lo que querías saber.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo contado?

\- No… y sí.

\- No entiendo.

\- No me arrepiento porque sos mi amiga y si tenías razón que quizás hubiese estado mejor si te lo contaba antes. Y por otro lado si me arrepiento porque sé que Lexa no te cae en lo más mínimo y ahora mucho menos.

\- ¿Quieres que me caiga bien? ¡¿Después de lo que te hizo?! Ni siquiera sé cómo le seguís hablando, o haciendo el intento de hablarle, Clarke.

\- No me está resultando fácil, Raven. Y no me estas ayudando.

\- Pero tienes que ver el lado…

\- No quiero hablar de Lexa

\- Pero...

\- Por favor.

\- Está bien – suspiro – no vamos a hablar de Lexa pero el viernes vas a salir con O y conmigo. A ver si te encontramos alguna linda chica. – estuve a punto de protestar pero no me dejo - Y no me vengas con el cuento de que no te gustan porque ya no me podes correr con eso.

\- No quiero Rae. Aparte también me gustan los chicos.

\- Eso es más interesante aun.

\- Ah ¿Si?

\- Bellamy pregunto por ti. Quiere volver a verte. ¿Qué dices? ¿Le digo para el viernes?

\- No lo sé.

\- Anda Clarke, vamos. No quiero que te quedes encerrada en esa habitación.

\- Está bien, está bien. Ahora terminemos la película. – Raven me abrazo y me beso la mejilla –

Cuando la película termino me di cuenta de que no tenía mi celular y que ya eran las diez de la noche, me olvide por completo que era domingo y que seguramente mi madre me había estado llamando antes de entrar a trabajar. Raven no quería que me vaya hasta que le aclare que mi madre seguramente estaba preocupada porque no le mande mensajes en todo el día y en ese momento pareció entrar en razón.

Cuando entre a mi habitación Lexa se encontraba dormida en el sofá con su portátil en las piernas, parecía una posición media incómoda para dormir aparte estaba usando anteojos, no sabía que los usara, se veía tan mona, concéntrate Griffin. Efectivamente tenía más de 23 llamadas en el Skype y un par de llamadas y mensajes en el celular, seguramente ya esté en el hospital, así que solo le mande un mensaje para hacerle saber que estoy bien.

 **Yo: Hola mamá! Disculpa, hoy estuve con Rae todo el día y deje el celular en mi habitación y la verdad que la hora se me paso volando que ni cuenta me di. Lo siento si te preocupe.**

 _Minutos más tarde contesto –_

 **Mama: No te preocupes hija, tu compañera Lexa me atendió una de las llamadas para explicarme eso. Y me quede más tranquila. Podrías dejarme el teléfono de Raven en todo caso, ¿Si? Ahora tengo que seguir trabajando, hablamos mañana. Que tengas buenas noches.**

 **Yo: Claro, después te lo pasó mamá. Hasta mañana, que tengas buena jornada.**

¿Lexa hablando con mi mamá? Me pareció demasiado extraño. ¿Habrá revisado mis cosas? No, lo dudo, seguramente le molesto el ruido de las llamadas. Me prepare para dormir, puse la alarma y antes de acostarme fui por un poco de zumo. Cuando salí de la cocina volví a mirar a Lexa, no sabía si despertarla y arriesgarme a que me tire con algo o simplemente dejarla durmiendo así.

Me acerque sigilosamente, saque despacio el ordenador de sus piernas y me quede quieta cuando se movió para acomodarse mejor, cerré el ordenador y lo deje sobre la mesa, me pareció demasiado arriesgado pero también le saque los anteojos, por suerte no se despertó, los deje también sobre la mesa junto a su celular. Me fui hasta mi placard y saque una de mis frazadas, no hacia demasiado frio pero solo vestía un short y una camiseta de tirantes, la tape y me dieron ganas de besarle la frente, aunque rápidamente saque esos pensamientos de la cabeza, ni siquiera sé porque estoy haciendo esto. Me acosté y rápidamente me quede dormida.

Mi alarma sonó y yo pensé que no había dormido absolutamente nada, no quiero levantarme de la cama.

 _¡Morfeo llévame contigo!_ – dije en un bostezo –

Me quede sentada unos minutos en mi cama mirando a la nada misma, hasta que me di cuenta de que la frazada con la que había tapado a Lexa la noche anterior estaba doblada sobre la silla de mi escritorio pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que en mi mesa de noche estaba mi taza térmica y yo no recordaba haberla dejado ahí la noche anterior, cuando la agarre note que estaba llena, la destape y sonreí cuando me di cuenta de que tenía café y estaba caliente. ¿Sera una forma de decir gracias sin necesidad de palabras? Muy a mi pesar me quede sonriendo como bobalicona mientras me tomaba el café.

Ese medio día quede con Raven para almorzar en el buffet de la universidad, ambas teníamos dos horas de descanso antes de la clase de la tarde.

\- ¿Qué tal tu día rubita?

\- Bien – dije sonriente - ¿El tuyo?

\- También – me miro con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

\- No lo sé – me encogí de hombros – solo está ahí. Oye Rae, le pase tu número a mi mamá por si algún día no se puede comunicar conmigo.

\- ¿Abby tiene mi número? – dijo sonriente –

\- Sí, eso te acabo de decir rae – me reí –

\- ¿Y si me llama qué hago?

\- ¿La atiendes?

\- Claro, claro. – se quedó mirando a la mesa con una enorme sonrisa –

\- ¿Rae, estas bien?

\- ¿Qué? – frunció el ceño-

\- ¿Si estás bien? – me reí –

\- Si, si Clarkie. ¿Viste a la señorita simpatía? – me pregunto mientras comía su sándwich –

\- Si, anoche. Pero estaba durmiendo cuando llegue.

\- Ah, menos mal. – se encogió de hombros – mientras menos se vean y esas cosas.

\- Si, supongo – me mordí el labio inferior, no sabía si contarle o no lo del café. –

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hoy me dejo un café al lado de mi cama.

\- ¡¿Y te lo tomaste?! – pregunto mientras llevaba una de sus manos a mi frente y la otra a mi panza - ¿Te sientes bien? –

\- ¡Ya Rae, para! – la aparte riéndome – sí, lo bebí y si estoy bien.

\- ¿Por qué Lexa te dejaría un café al lado de tu cama si no es para envenenarte?

\- ¿Quizás porque anoche la tape mientras dormía en el sofá? – le dije con una sonrisa a lo que ella negó con la cabeza –

\- Lexa no te hace bien, Clarke.

\- Lo sé. Solo fue un gesto, ni que ahora fuéramos las mejores amigas. Ah ¿Sabes que más hizo?

\- Sorpréndeme.

\- Hablo con mi mamá – Raven frunció el ceño y note que se estaba poniendo colorada – bueno, en realidad mi mama llamo tantas veces que se ve que la tuvo que atender para decirle que yo no estaba.

\- Como puede ser que Woods hable con Abby y yo no – murmuro –

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que, qué bueno que estaba ella para avisarle a Abby.

\- Sí. Bueno, tengo clases. ¿Hablamos después?

\- Claro, claro. – me beso en la mejilla y cada una nos fuimos por caminos diferentes. –

La semana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entre las clases y Raven que no me dejaba sola y se notaba mucho más entusiasta cuando el viernes fue llegando ya que le había prometido salir con ella, Octavia y bueno… Bellamy.

Me había terminado de vestir cuando golpearon la puerta, era temprano para que sea Raven y yo no esperaba a nadie más, solo que bueno, Lexa se estaba bañando. Fui hasta la puerta y ahí estaba ella otra vez.

\- Clarke, Hola – me dijo sonriente –

\- ¿Costia, verdad?

\- Sí. ¿Lexa, esta?

\- Se está terminando de bañar. ¿Quieres esperarla adentro?

\- Si – dijo entusiasmada –

\- Toma asiento, ¿Quieres algo de beber?

\- No, no. Gracias.

\- Ok. Voy a estar por allá – le señale mi cama y ella solo asintió sonriente, el efecto Lexa pensé -

Mientras me terminaba de maquillar Lexa salió del baño y frunció el ceño cuando la vio a Costia sentada en el sofá cuando me miro a mi un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, me miro de arriba abajo, puedo asegurar que se detuvo unos segundos en mi escote hasta que llego a mis ojos, pestañeo un par de veces y siguió camino hasta su cama, cuando se alejó por fin pude respirar de nuevo, ¿Por qué me tiene que mirar así? Por suerte Raven llego por mí, no quería ver nada de lo que Lexa y Costia podían hacer, ni siquiera quería escucharlas hablar.

La fiesta era de un amigo de Bellamy quien estaba en tercer año de medicina, se llamaba Lincoln. Había demasiada gente a la que obviamente no concia y estaban algunos chicos de mi curso también, así que por suerte la noche no se hizo pesada, aunque el que estaba bastante pesado era Bellamy, sé que fui yo la que acepto venir, pero no era una cita y yo creo que él estaba confundiendo las cosas, Raven y Octavia me dijeron que era un buen chico y no lo niego, eso es lo que muestra pero siento que podría estar dándole esperanzas de algo que, supongo, no va a pasar, tenía la cabeza en otras cosas más importantes en ese momento para estar pensando en salir con alguien.

\- ¿Lo estás pasando bien, Clarke?

\- Si Bell, gracias. – le sonreí –

\- ¿Quieres una cerveza?

\- No, no. Así estoy bien – le dije mostrando una latita de gaseosa –

\- Me gusta esta canción, ¿Bailamos?

\- Realmente no se bailar.

\- Eso no es problema, ven. – tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta el centro del lugar –

Después de un par de canciones más decidí que era hora de volver a mi habitación, tenía la sensación que mi cama estaba llorando por mí, me despedí de Raven y Octavia, también intente despedirme de Bellamy pero insistió en acompañarme alegando que era muy tarde para que ande sola por los pasillos de la universidad.

\- Bueno, acá me quedo yo – le dije –

\- Vivís un piso más arriba que O.

\- Si, estuviste acá la otra semana. ¿Te acuerdas?

\- Cierto. – se notaba que estaba nervioso y yo me quería ir a dormir –

\- Bueno, Bell.

\- Espera, ¿Clarke?

\- ¿Sí? – le dije con una sonrisa –

\- ¿Puedo… - me miro a los ojos – puedo besarte? –

\- Emmm – Genial, excelente momento para que las palabras no salgan de mi boca –

- _"Clarke, ¿Puedo besarte?"_ – se escuchó una voz burlona detrás de Bellamy, cuando él se dio vuelta para ver quién era puede ver a Lexa. Bellamy la miraba con el ceño fruncido y yo sin entender nada ¿En qué momento apareció? – Así no se hace – le hablo a él – Es así – cuando dijo eso paso una de sus manos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi nuca y unió sus labios con los míos, cuando se separó me sonrió y se volvió hasta él - ¿Ves? Es así de fácil – le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y entro a la habitación –

\- Lo… lo siento

\- Está bien, Clarke – tenía la mandíbula tensa - Buenas noches – beso mi mejilla y se fue-

Yo me quede parada frente a la puerta, no sabía si entrar, si irme, todavía podía sentir calor en mis mejillas, la suavidad de sus labios en los míos, aunque fue por unos segundos. Tome aire y entre, Lexa estaba en el sofá bebiendo, al parecer, zumo.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Parecía que no querías besarlo – se encogió de hombros –

\- ¿Y como estas tan segura de eso?

\- Anda, vamos. Dime gracias por salvarme de ese idiota y ya.

\- No, Lexa. No podes ir besándome las veces que quieras así porque sí. – me senté a su lado en el sofá – Lexa, te estoy hablando. – dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y se volvió hacia mí –

\- ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusto? – dijo con voz ronca acercándose peligrosamente –

\- No es el caso, Lexa.

\- ¿Preferías que te besara él? – en ese momento había pasado una de sus manos por el costado de mi cintura, estaba tan cerca de mi boca mientras me hablaba - ¿Clarke? – Eso sonó como un gemido ¿O lo estoy imaginando? - ¿Preferías que te bese él? – la debilidad de mi mente me hizo negar, ella sonrió y se separó de mí, volvió a su lugar tomo el vaso e hizo como si nada, como si yo ya no estuviera ahí.

\- Tienes que dejar de hacer eso – le dije cuando me levante del sofá – que vos no tengas sentimientos no quiere decir que los demás no los tengan.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – me miro con el ceño fruncido –

\- Olvídalo – le dije mientras entraba al baño, era el único lugar dentro de la habitación donde no me podía seguir.

Apoye mi espalda en la puerta y me deje caer hasta el piso, me quede sentada ahí intentando procesar lo que había pasado, suspire frustrada. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué conmigo? ¿Por qué me tenía que gustar tanto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Era lo único que mi cabeza pensaba.

\- ¿Clarke? – golpeo despacito la puerta del baño –Hey…Clarke – su voz era suave y tranquila –

\- Vete, Lexa. – Solloce –

\- Está bien – suspiro, escuche como sus pasos se alejaban pero al instante volvieron a acercarse a la puerta – Lo siento, Clarke. – sus pasos se alejaron y escuche como la puerta principal se cerraba –

 ** _¿Lo siente?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**LEXA POV**

 _"Que vos no tengas sentimientos, no quiere decir que los demás no los tengan"_ esas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, hicieron despertar todos mis sentidos, hasta los que estaban durmiendo desde siempre o que simplemente ni siquiera sabía que existían.

¿Qué fue lo que me quiso decir con eso? Ella no puede estar enamorada de mí, no eso no puede ser. Pero entonces ¿Por qué lo dijo? Dios, que frustrada me siento, estoy dando vueltas en el pasillo sin valor para volver a entrar y enfrentarme a Clarke. Aunque, enfrentarla ¿Para qué? Si ella me pidió que dejara de hacer esas cosas, supongo que si las dejo de hacer no va a existir nada a lo que me tenga que enfrentar.

¿Tiene razón?

Quizás sí, quizás si sea una persona con faltas de sentimientos. Pero entonces ¿Cómo se llama el sentimiento que tengo alojado en el medio del pecho? ¿Cómo se llama lo que sentí en el momento que la escuche llorar pidiéndome que me fuera?

Me levante del frio suelo donde estaba sentada y camine hacia fuera de la universidad, necesitaba aire, sentí que se me aceleraba el corazón, que me sudaban las manos, me dolía el estómago,

Malditos sentimientos – bufe – ¿para que los quiero si se van a sentir así?

Llegue hasta donde estaba mi moto, metí las manos en los bolsillos ¿Qué más le podía pasar a Lexa? Claro, no tener las llaves ni el casco. Genial.

Suspire mientras marcaba un numero en mi celular, sé que después de esta llamada no hay vuelta atrás.

 _¿Lex?_

¿Tienes un minuto?

 _¿Dónde estás?_

Afuera. Frente a la biblioteca.

 _Espérame ahí._

¿Podes traer un café?

 _Claro. ¿Está todo bien?_

No.

 _Ok. Ya voy._

Me senté en el pasto para y me abrace, tenía frio o quizás solo era una sensación. Cerré los ojos por unos instantes y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue ese color azul, esos ojos azules que me miraban confundidos después de haberla besado, esos ojos azules que se oscurecieron cuando me acerque a ella, cuando volví a rozar sus labios sin llegar a besarla, esos ojos azules empañados en lágrimas cuando me dijo que yo no tenía sentimientos pero ella sí.

\- Hey!

\- Hola Jas… - di unas palmaditas en la pasto para que se sentara a mi lado –

\- ¿Qué anda pasando Woods? – me dio el café que me había traído – toma.

\- Gracias. – sonreí tomando un sorbo de café –

\- ¿Me vas a decir por qué me sacaste de la cama a las 4 de la mañana?

\- Para que mires conmigo el amanecer. – deje el café en el piso y me pase las manos por la cara –

\- ¿Qué pasa Lex?

\- No sé, no lo sé. Me siento tan, tan rara. Tengo hasta ganas de llorar, de gritar, de salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

\- Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

\- Hoy bese a Clarke. –suspire - Pero no fue un beso así de amor como en las películas, solo fue un simple rose de labios.

\- ¿La besaste por qué si? O ¿Había otro motivo?

\- Estaba con un chico en la puerta de la habitación, yo quería entrar y los dos estaban ahí parados molestando, entonces el imbécil ese le dice "Clarke, ¿Puedo besarte?"- dije intentando imitar su voz - y yo por dentro decía, pero que idiota, entonces le di una lección de cómo se besa y ya.

\- Lex … - comenzó a reírse y yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido - ¿Estabas celosa?

\- ¿Qué? No! ¿Cómo voy a estar celosa de esa pequeña rubia idiota?

\- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así entonces?

\- Es que … después de darme un sermón de que no debía haber hecho lo que hice me dijo "Que vos no tengas sentimientos no quiere decir que yo no los tenga"

\- Wow…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esta coladísima – rodé mis ojos – al igual que vos.

\- No es gracioso.

\- No, claro que no. Lexa Woods esta hasta las tetas por esa rubia molesta.

\- Oh ya, cállate.

\- Pero es verdad. La Lexa que yo conozco estaría como si anda en la habitación ignorando a Clarke. Pero en cambio estas acá, fuera de tu dormitorio conmigo intentando entender que fue lo que te hicieron sentir esas palabras ¿O me equivoco?

\- Te odio.

\- Yo también pero no viene al caso. ¿Qué sentiste cuando te dijo eso?

\- Confusión. Mucha confusión. ¿Soy una persona insensible?

\- Pues… Sí. – le pegue en el brazo – Hey, la sinceridad ante todo. O sea, Lex, vos siempre fuiste buena conmigo, que se yo, somos amigos desde siempre, antes eras un poco más cariñosa, no lo voy a negar. Pero si tengo que ser sincero contigo a Clarke nunca la trataste bien y según todo lo que me contaste ella siempre intento acercarse a vos siempre tuvo buenas intenciones y vos solo la alejabas y la alejabas hasta que pasaste el límite y cumpliste tu cometido. Desde ese día no te hablo nunca más y aunque te suene a cuento lo que te voy a decir, por algo el destino las quiso juntar de nuevo.

\- No fue el destino, fue la mala suerte.

\- El Karma en todo caso.

Me recosté en el pasto y Jasper me siguió, él tiene razón en todo lo que me dijo, yo nunca trate bien a Clarke, siempre pensé que no me importaba cuando era absolutamente todo lo contrario o por lo menos es lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, quizás debí darle una oportunidad de conocerme para que se dé cuenta por ella misma que no soy esa persona que ella tanto anhelaba que sea, en ese momento me tendría que haber dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, ella no buscaba ser solo mi amiga, ella estaba buscando algo que en ese tiempo yo no estaba preparada para ofrecerle a nadie y que ahora mismo tampoco le puedo ofrecer.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de Maya? – Jasper se sentó de golpe y se llevó una mano al pecho –

\- Woods ¿Qué te está haciendo Clarke?

\- Ya idiota. – me senté a su lado – ayúdame.

\- No puedo creer que este por tener esta charla – carraspeo - en realidad no hay mucho que saber, solo tienes que aprender a sentir y darte cuenta de lo que estas sintiendo, por ejemplo te puedo decir que hay un alejamiento de realidad donde hay una modificación de la energía sexual, donde lo que antes nos interesaba, pasa a un segundo plano. Mientras estamos enamorados sólo pensamos en el amor y sientes que quieres estar con ella todo el tiempo, hacerla sonreír, hacerla sentir feliz, en pocas palabras tratas de que la otra persona sienta lo mismo que uno siente con el simple hecho de verla sonreír.

\- Yo hice todo lo contrario, la culpa que estoy sintiendo en este momento por hacerla llorar es increíble.

\- Aparte de esa culpa ¿Qué sientes cando estas con ella?

\- No lo sé, es tan extraño. Siempre la ignore pero este último tiempo no te puedo negar que me siento extraña estando cerca de ella, me preocupo cuando la veo triste pero no me animo a preguntarle nada, me dan ganas de abrazarla y retenerla en mis brazos, Dios esto es tan asqueroso. – Jasper comenzó a reírse y me contagio su risa – ya, idiota. Es verdad, nunca sentí estas cosas, son raras y contradictorias. No se supone que cuando sentís algo por alguien son todas las cosas lindas yo ahora me siento horrible.

\- Es porque hiciste algo que la lastimo. ¿o no?

\- Tienes razón.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- Quiero aclarar todos mis pensamientos, quiero saber si realmente esto es así, me gustaría conocerla un poco más y que me conozca ella pero no quiero darle esperanzas de nada, no me siento capaz de darle algo que ni siquiera entiendo cómo funciona. Pero no hoy – suspire - ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

\- Claro, Monty se fue a ver a sus padres. Yo debería hacer lo mismo los fines de semana y tú deberías de visitar a Anya.

\- Si, ya la iré a ver. ¿vamos a dormir?

\- Si, dale. Ya es muy tarde.

\- O muy temprano.

 **CLARKE POV**

La noche en la que Lexa se disculpó conmigo no volvió a la habitación, ni al día siguiente. Ese tipo de actitud me llevo a tomar una decisión, esa era la última vez que derramaba lágrimas por ella, iba a ser la última, debía serlo. Tenía que hacerlo por mí, por mi bien. Lo que sentía por Lexa me estaba hundiendo de a poco, porque cuando más la intentaba alcanzar más lejos me sentía, más estúpida, más fuera de lugar.

Pero cuando pensé que la decisión que había tomado era la mejor y la que nos beneficiaba a las dos, Lexa pareció dar un giro de 90°, si no voy a exagerar diciendo que su cambio fue completo, pero si la notaba muy distinta a la Lexa que conocía. Ahora hacia el intento, bueno creo que era más que un esfuerzo sobrehumano, por hablarme, se interesaba en cómo iban mis días, no siempre, pero en estos dos meses que pasaron fue bastante atenta, tanto así que me puso muy difícil todo, si antes me gustaba cuando ella era fría, mala y parecía que despreciaba mi simple existencia, ahora que era mínimamente atenta y en cierto punto me sentía un poco más cómoda con ella, me era imposible no volver a sentir todo, por Dios si hasta existían momentos en los que me sonreía y yo quedaba como bobalicona por días.

Era miércoles, casi mitad de semana, semana estresantes si las hay era esa, Raven me invito al cine junto con O y Bellamy. Aunque alegue no tener dinero, lo último que tenía lo gaste en el libro que necesitaba, ella prácticamente me rogo para que vaya, como le podía decir ¿que solo me apetecía pasar el día con Lexa, así sea sin hablarnos?

Me estaba terminando de cambiar cuando Lexa llego.

\- ¿Vas a salir Griffin?

\- Si, Raven me insistió para ir al cine.

\- Ah ¿Y vas solo con Raven?

\- No, también va su compañera Octavia con su hermano Bellamy – la mire y su semblante cambio al escuchar el nombre de Bellamy – te diría que vengas pero…

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero salir contigo y tus amiguitos? – me dijo con el ceño fruncido, gesto que no hacia hace mucho –

\- Bueno, solo intentaba ser amable.

\- Gracias por tu amabilidad, Griffin. Lo bueno de todo esto es que voy a poder dormir tranquila sin tener que escucharte parlotear todo el tiempo – me dijo esto mientras se acostaba en su cama y se ponía de costado dándome la espalda, cuando estuve a punto de contestarle golpearon la puerta, era Raven.

\- Cuando vuelva quizás estés de mejor humor

\- Cuando vuelvas quizás no este.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te vas? – golpearon de nuevo la puerta –

\- Anda, no hagas esperar a tus amiguitos.

\- Me desconciertas, Lexa

\- Y tú me molestas y nadie dice nada.

Le velada fue demasiado para mí, no pude concentrarme en la película, en la cena ni siquiera en lo que mis amigos decían, lo único que mi mente procesaba en ese momento era el cambio radical de Lexa ¿Qué hice que la molesto tanto? Había algo que no me cuadraba, había algo detrás de su cambio, estaba ¿Celosa? No, no lo creo. No tiene por qué estarlo, no le di motivos, es más ni siquiera somos algo o tenemos algo para que pueda llegar a tener ese sentimiento. Bueno yo los tuve con Costia y Maya, la diferencia es que yo tengo sentimientos, Lexa… bueno, Lexa es Lexa.

La noche había llegado a su final, como siempre Bellamy nos acompañó hasta los dormitorios, en ese momento me hubiese gustado vivir en el piso de Raven, así no me tenía que quedar sola con él. Era muy bueno y atento conmigo pero yo no quería darle esperanzas de algún tipo, no quería nada con él.

\- Bell, no hacía falta que me acompañes hasta acá, solo estoy a un piso de la habitación de tu hermana.

\- Lo sé. Pero soy un caballero y tu una bella dama, tenía que acompañarte – me sonrió y pensé que era demasiado patético –

\- Gracias – le devolví la sonrisa –

\- Clarke – tomo una de mis manos y yo las mire con el ceño fruncido, hasta que me volvió a hablar y volví a mirarlo – me gustas, Clarke. – pestañe un par de veces para intentar procesar lo que me acaba de decir – me gustas mucho – dijo acercándose a mí –

\- No, Bell. – retrocedí hasta quedar contra la puerta, pero él se seguía acercando, apoyo su frente en la mía –

\- Me gustas de verdad, Clarke – intento besarme pero yo corrí la cara –

\- No, Bellamy.

\- Es solo un beso, Clarke – Volvió a intentarlo pero volví a esquivarlo –

\- Basta, Bellamy, de verdad. ¡No quiero! – dije apartándome de él –

\- Pero, Clarke – intento acariciar mi rostro cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió –

\- ¿Qué parte de que no quiere no estas entendiendo orangután?

\- Vuelve a entrar y cómprate una vida. ¿Siempre tienes que estar en el medio de todo? – dijo entre dientes –

\- Si una mujer te dice que no, es no. ¿Entiendes esa parte o todavía no te queda claro?

\- ¿Clarke, podemos hablar a solas? – me miro, intente responderle pero Lexa hablo antes -

\- Clarke, entra – me sonrió – anda, hay café recién hecho. Y tú, vete por donde viniste.

\- ¿Clarke?

\- Lo siento, Bellamy. Es mejor que te marches

\- Pero, Clarke…

\- Para hoy – dijo Lexa mirando su reloj – quiero dormir. Por allá – señalo la salida de emergencia – tienes las escaleras que te llevan directo afuera – tomo mi brazo y me hizo entrar – espero que hayas aprendido la lección de respetar el "NO" de una mujer. – termino de entrar y cerró la puerta antes de que Bellamy le pudiera contestar, se escuchó como él bufo del otro lado y se alejó.

\- Gra... Gracias por eso – le dije –

\- No voy a estar siempre para salvarte de ese idiota – dijo sin mirarme – buenas noches Griffin.

\- ¿Qué te hice Lexa? Hasta hace unos días estabas – suspire – diferente.

\- ¿Diferente? - se pasó la mano por la nuca – no sé cuándo vas a entender que soy así, Clarke.

\- No, me demostraste lo contrario. ¿Podes mirarme al menos?

\- Buenas noches Griffin – sin más se acostó en su cama dándome la espalda –

\- Lexa, simplemente no podemos hablar como lo hacíamos unos días atrás.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – me pregunto mientras se levantaba de la cama y se cambiaba de ropa como si yo no estuviera ahí – me voy, no tengo ganas de hablar, Clarke.

\- No hace… - no termine de hablar que ella ya se había ido, definitivamente extrañaba a la otra Lexa.

A partir de esa noche siempre era igual, mientras menos coincidía conmigo dentro de la habitación mejor, casi siempre volvía a la madrugada o eso suponía ya que hasta que me dormía ella no aparecía. Y hoy parecía que no iba a ser la excepción, eran casi la una y ella todavía no llegaba pero era viernes, supongo que yo era la única que ya estaba metida en la cama preparada para dormir.

Un sonido lejano me despertó, no entendía que era hasta que me percate de la luz parpadeante de mi celular, cuando lo tome alcance a leer "Mamá" en la pantalla.

¿Mamá?

 _Hola Clarke, Soy el Dr. Collins._

Pike ¿Qué paso? ¿Y mi mamá?

 _Clarke… - escuche que suspiro –_

¿Pike? ¿Qué pasa? No me asustes por Dios – sentí que un nudo se me instalaba en la garganta –

 _Abby sufrió un infarto, Clarke._

¿Qué? No, no. Mi mamá no, Pike – comencé a sollozar –

 _Clarke, tranquilízate._

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo me tranquilizo si es lo único que tengo? – el llanto se hizo presente, me temblaban las piernas, Pike me hablaba pero no lograba entender que me decía, debía tranquilizarme e intentar escucharlo. –

 _Clarke, por favor. Clarke, escúchame._

S..si

 _Tienes que venir._

Voy a ir lo más rápido que pueda.

La llamada se cortó, no sé si me dijo algo más o no, lo único que sabía era que tenía que irme, comencé a llamar a Raven, era la única que me podía llevar, maldije el momento en el que me gaste el dinero en ese estúpido libro, no me importaba más nada que ver a mi madre.

Maldición, Raven – grite cuando después de la tercera llamada seguía sin atenderme –

La última opción que me quedaba era Bellamy, era a la última persona que quisiera llamar pero necesitaba irme con urgencia.

Demonios – lance mi celular contra el piso, él tampoco contesto.

Rebusque en mi bolso, en los bolsillos de mis pantalones y chaquetas y solo pude encontrar un par de billetes que no me servían para nada, en un momento mis piernas no me aguantaron más y termine sentada en el piso, llorando sin saber qué hacer, intente llamar a Raven de nuevo pero no me contestaba, necesito ver a mi mamá. ¿Por qué le tiene que pasar esto? ¿Por qué no obtuve la beca en una universidad más cerca de casa? Mis lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos inundando mis mejillas, me dolía la garganta y cabeza, sentía un vacío desgarrador en el centro del pecho.

\- ¿Clarke? – sentí que una mano me acariciaba el pelo de manera suave - ¿Qué pasa, Clarke? – unas suaves manos tomaron las mías y las separaron de mi rostro, levante la vista y me encontré con Lexa mirándome con cara de preocupación mientras mis lágrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos, acaricio mis mejillas limpiando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares - ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

\- Mi mamá – logre articular antes de ponerme a llorar de nuevo –

\- Hey – volvió a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos - ¿Qué le paso?

\- Tuvo un infarto – solloce – tengo... tengo que ir pero…pero no tengo como llegar. Raven no me atiende el celular y Bellamy tampoco, no... no sé qué hacer.

\- Ven – me tomo de las manos y me ayudo a pararme – abrígate, yo te llevo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo te llevo, Clarke. ¿Hasta dónde hay que ir?

\- Phoenix

\- Ok, solo debemos parar a cargar gasolina. Anda vístete. – me acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos y se fue hasta a cambiar también –

Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ni siquiera abrocharme la camisa, me temblaban las manos y no podía evitar que la vista se me nublara a causa de las lágrimas, sentí las manos de Lexa sobre las mías apartándolas de los botones, mientras ella terminaba de abrocharme la camisa, me alcanzo un sweater y me regalo una sonrisa.

\- Gracias – dije casi en un susurro y ella solo me sonrió –

\- ¿Estas chaquetas son las más abrigadas que tienes?

\- No – dije acercándome a ella y tomando el bolso que estaba debajo de la silla – tengo esta.

\- Esa es perfecta. ¿Vamos? – solo asentí – tome mi mochila y guarde el celular, el cargador, billetera y todas las cosas importantes. Lexa me dio sus cosas también para que se las guardara y salimos de la habitación –

Apenas cruce la puerta el frio pego directo en mis mejillas y en mis ojos llorosos, caminamos hasta el estacionamiento del lugar.

\- ¿Te subiste alguna vez a una moto? – negué con la cabeza – bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. – levanto el asiento de la moto y saco un casco extra y me lo extendió – ten. – se acercó y levanto el cuello de mi chaqueta, me puso el caso y lo abrocho, se puso el suyo antes de subirse a la moto.-

\- Debo admitirte que esto me da algo de miedo –

\- Tranquila, solo agárrate de mí cintura ¿Si? – asentí - No voy a dejar que te pase nada, pequeña.

\- Gracias, Lexa. – apoyo su mano en la mía que ya estaba rodeando su cintura, puso en marcha la moto y salimos despacio del lugar. Cuando aumento la velocidad me abrace fuerte a ella, prácticamente pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, tenerla así me daba una seguridad increíble. -


	7. Chapter 7

**LEXA POV**

Entrar en la habitación y ver a Clarke en ese estado me hizo doler el pecho, esos días después de que ella saliera con sus amigos volví a retroceder lo poco que había avanzado. Ese sentimiento tan inexplicable que me agarro cuando me dijo que dentro del mini grupo que salía iba a estar ese tal Bellamy, era un idiota, no entiendo como Clarke quiera salir con él, bueno, supongo que las cosas van en gustos.

Pero verla así, tan destrozada me hizo tirar todos los muros que había autoconstruido, quería hacer lo que fuese porque sus lágrimas dejasen de caer, tenía ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien pero no me anime, lo único que pude hacer fue acariciarle el pelo y tratar de que me hablara de lo que le estaba pasando, cuando al fin pudo hablar y me dijo que su madre había sufrido un infarto y que necesitaba llegar donde ella estaba no lo dude ni por un segundo y me ofrecí a llevarla, ni siquiera sabía hasta donde había que ir y si me llegaba a decir que había que ir hasta china no me iba a importar, con tal de saber que llevándola hasta ese destino ella iba a estar mejor o por lo menos iba a poder ver a su madre.

Pude notar temor en su mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que íbamos a ir en mi moto, lo único que podía hacer para tranquilizarla fue decirle que se agarrara de mi con fuerza y eso fue lo que hizo, se pegó a mi espalda cuando aumente la velocidad, cuando sentí el calor de su cuerpo pegado al mío una corriente eléctrica viajo por todo mi cuerpo, nunca había sentido algo así. Nunca había llevado a alguien en mi moto, más que a Jasper en alguna ocasión pero si los viajes se iban a sentir así de perfectos, no dudaría en viajar con esta pequeña rubia a cualquier lado.

Habíamos hecho casi la mitad del camino y tuvimos que parar para cargar gasolina, hacia tanto frio que prácticamente tenia las piernas entumecidas, eso es lo malo de las motos y el invierno, una combinación demasiado fea, más si tienes que hacer viajes de casi 5 horas.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunté acercándome a ella, tratando de no invadir su espacio personal –

\- Con frio – respondió temblando, se había quitado el caso y tenía todo el pelo revuelto –

\- ¿Tienes mucho frio? – ella asintió - ¿Quieres un café antes de seguir?

\- No, prefiero llegar cuanto antes, pero si tú lo necesitas no hay problema.

\- No, está bien peque…- carraspee – Clarke.

\- Gracias, por todo.

\- No hay de que – me acerque y le acomode el cuello de la chaqueta, me saque la bufanda y se la puse alrededor del cuello –

\- No, ¿Y tú?

\- El cuello de mi chaqueta es más alto – le sonreí – ponte el casco y vamos.

Volvimos a la carretera, realmente necesitaba ese café pero algo dentro de mí necesitaba volver a sentir ese contacto con Clarke, no entiendo que le pasa a mi organismo pero cada vez que la siento cerca quiero que así se quede para siempre, abrazada a mí, dejando que yo cuide de ella.

Llegamos alrededor de las 7 de la mañana a Phoenix, Clarke me fue guiando hasta el hospital, yo no conocía nada esa ciudad.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, Clarke me espero impaciente a que estacionara la moto y guardara uno de los cascos, estaba tan cansada que mis piernas no me daban para seguirla tan rápido pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo para quedarme cerca de ella, pregunto en la recepción por su madre, le indico que estaba en UCO (Unidad Coronaria) que se situaba en el 3er piso del enorme hospital. Tomamos el ascensor y al llegar nos encontramos con un doctor el cual abrazo a Clarke, un hombre moreno, alto se llamaba Pike Collins, según lo poco que Clarke me conto fue el medico que la llamo esa noche para avisarle lo de Abby.

\- ¿Cómo está mi mamá Pike? ¿Puedo verla? – su voz sonaba temblorosa, note que estaba haciendo enormes intentos por no llorar –

\- Ella está estable, Clarke. Pero yo no soy su médico, todavía no la podes ver, el horario es a las 10 y es justo cuando dan el parte médico. Yo voy a estar contigo si quieres.

\- Si, por favor.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a la cafetería y tomas algo caliente?

\- Prefiero esperar acá.

\- Bueno – suspiro el hombre – puedes quedarte en la sala de espera. Vengo a las 10 ¿Si?

\- Gracias Pike.

\- De nada niña. – le dio un abrazo y salió del lugar –

Clarke se sentó en uno de los sillones, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta me dio la sensación de que se olvidó de mi presencia, no quise molestarla así que me quede un poco distante de ella, simplemente contemplándola, de todas maneras, tampoco sabía que decirle o de que hablarle, era mejor limitarme a no hablar antes de embarrar las cosas como casi siempre lo hago. El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento y tenía mucho frio, cuando paso una enfermera le pregunte donde estaba la cafetería necesitaba con urgencia un café, me fui sin decirle nada, total seguía ignorando mi presencia y no la culpo, no era un momento agradable.

Quizás si hubiese prestado más atención cuando Clarke desayunaba no hubiese tardado tanto en elegir que llevar, así que opte por la opción más común de un tostado y café. Al volver observe que ella seguía en la misma posición concentrada pensando en vaya uno a saber qué cosa.

\- Ten – le dije dándole el café y la bolsita con el tostado ella me miro con su ceño ligeramente fruncido – debes comer algo, Clarke

\- Gracias – dijo tomando ambas cosas

Continué manteniendo mi postura distante, después de tomar mi café me senté en uno de los sillones que estaba frente a Clarke y me acurruque cerrando los ojos, tenía la vista demasiado cansada y aunque le café me hizo entrar un poco en calor, seguía sintiendo frio, calculo que fue por no haber dormido.

Ninguna de las dos emitíamos sonido, yo por mi parte no me animaba a hablarle, la mire fijamente y note que estaba nerviosa ya que movía su pierna incontrolablemente, suspire y me levante de mi lugar y fui a sentarme a su lado, me mordí el labio inferior me estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero sabía que un simple gesto como el que estaba por hacer quizás la ayude a tranquilizarse, así que me arme de valor y tome su mano entre las mías, Clarke me miro sorprendida, por un instante pensé que iba a rechazar el contacto pero no lo hizo, se aferró a mi mano y no me soltó en ningún momento. Apoye mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cerré los ojos por unos segundos hasta que Clarke me hablo.

\- No tienes que quedarte – susurro, abrí los ojos y me encontré con mi color favorito mirándome fijamente, sus ojos tenían una mezcla de cansancio y tristeza ¿Cómo dejarla cuando me mira así?

\- No te voy a dejar sola Clarke – iba a contestarme pero la frente – y no se discute. – la comisura de sus labios se arqueo levemente y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos mientras que yo solo pensaba en lo gratificante que se siente tener su mano entre las mías –

Se hicieron las 10, el Doctor Pike llego y acompaño a Clarke a la sala donde estaba Abby, obviamente yo la tuve que esperar afuera ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Me entretuve leyendo todos los carteles de prevenciones que había en la sala, suspire cuando leí que el horario de visitas era de 10 a 11 y de 16 a 17. Solo espero que a la Señora Griffin la pasen a sala común, así Clarke pueda quedarse con ella más tranquila y no estar esperando por los pasillos hasta que se hiciera la hora.

Clarke salió sola de la unidad me acerque a ella para hablarle, parecía que estaba más tranquila después de ver a su madre.

\- ¿Cómo está tu mamá?

\- Bien, dentro de todo – se encogió de hombros –

\- ¿Qué te dijeron los médicos?

\- Por el día de hoy va a quedar en UCO y mañana a primera hora la trasladan a internación común.

\- ¿Eso es bueno verdad?

\- Si, la verdad que si – sonrió levemente – va a quedar unos días internada y tiene que hacer reposo en casa, así que me voy a tener que tomar unos días de la universidad.

\- Está bien.

\- No tienes por qué quedarte Lexa, ya has hecho mucho por mí.

\- Ya te dije que no te voy a dejar sola, por lo menos estos días. De verdad Clarke. Quiero quedarme contigo. – ella pestañeo un par de veces ante mi confesión, algo que dije sin pensar –

\- Es… está bien.

Fuimos a la cafetería para poder almorzar algo y también para hacer un poco de tiempo antes de que llegue la hora de visita, almorzamos casi sin hablar y así pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde, se sentía tan incómodo.

Me volví a acurrucar en la esquina del sillón esperando a Clarke, para mi desgracia el sueño me estaba venciendo y si me llegaba a dormir después no iba a saber ni como me llamaba y mucho menos me iba a acordar de cómo manejar una moto, me estaba quedando dormida hasta que alguien me hablo.

\- Woods … - abrí los ojos y me encontré con el estúpido de Finn –

\- Collins - ¿Collins? Entonces el imbécil este es el hijo del doctor Pike, aunque no se parecen en nada –

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto ceñudo –

\- Lo que toda la gente normal hace un hospital.

\- Eso abarcaría una ecuación de gente normal, pero estamos hablando de vos.

\- Ve a molestar a otro lado Finn. – suspire –

\- Estoy buscando a Clarke. ¿La has visto?

\- Si, a ver… espera – comencé a buscar en mis bolsillos bajo la atenta mirada del idiota ese – en mis bolsillos no la tengo.

\- Que te den Woods. – frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada –

Minutos más tarde Clarke salió de la unidad, tenía mejor cara, estaba más tranquila y se notaba. Hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Finn y se quedó congelada frente a él y su expresión cambio por completo.

 **CLARKE POV**

Después de ver a mi mama esa tarde la noche mucho mejor, poder estar con ella me hizo sentir bien, la extrañaba tanto pero claramente me hubiese gustado verla en otras circunstancias, hable de nuevo con los médicos, los cuales me repitieron que debería descansar y hacer reposo cuando salga del hospital y aunque mi madre se quejó, yo le dije que me iba a quedar con ella y que no había posibilidad de que desistiera de mi decisión, me despedí de mi madre y salí del lugar ya mucho más tranquila. Cuando cruce la puerta lo que menos me espere era encontrarme con Finn, me quede congelada al verlo, no quería, de pronto sentí que los recuerdos comenzaban a golpearme lentamente a medida que iba cayendo a la realidad.

\- Hola Clarke, mi padre me dijo lo que le paso a Abby. ¿Cómo está?

\- Bi…bien. – logre decir sin poder evitar sentirme demasiado nerviosa con su sola presencia –

\- Y tu Clarke, ¿Cómo estas princesa?

\- No me llames así – le dije entre dientes y apretando mis puños –

\- Ok, ok. Lo siento – dijo levantando sus manos - ¿Podemos hablar?

\- No. – intente irme pero no me dejo –

\- Anda Clarke, nos debemos una charla – apoyo sus manos en mis hombros y mi cuerpo se tensiono por completo –

\- Suéltame – le dije y note como mi voz tembló –

\- Es solo una caricia, princesa. – lo mire directamente a la cara y hasta ese momento nunca me había imaginado el asco que me pude dar una persona –

\- Te dije que me sueltes Finn – aparte sus manos con rudeza –

\- ¡Espera Clarke! – levanto la voz y me agarro de nuevo los hombros pero esta vez con mas fuerza – solo quiero hablar contigo – se acercó tanto a mí que todos los recuerdos que pensé había escondido en lo más profundo de mi ser me golpearon una y otra y otra y otra vez –

\- Suéltame Finn – solloce – por favor, suéltame.

\- Hey, te dijo que la soltaras. – Lexa aparto a Finn y me tomo entre sus brazos. –

\- Lo siento, Clarke. Yo solo quería hablar contigo.

\- ¿No te das cuenta de que no quiere?

\- Lo siento, lo siento – repetía –

\- Quiero irme a casa – mire a Lexa – por favor.

\- Si, vamos.

\- Lo siento, Clarke – volvió a repetir antes de que dejáramos el lugar –

Camino a la casa de mi madre solo me limite a indicarle el camino que debía seguir, a medida que íbamos llegando lo único que rogaba es que Lexa no me preguntara nada, no tenía ganas de hablar, no quería volver a recordar todo, no quería revivirlo de nuevo ¿Por qué Finn tenía que volver a aparecer? ¿Por qué simplemente no se quedó lejos de mí como se lo había pedido?

Cuando llegamos a la casa le indique a Lexa donde estaba el baño así se podía dar una ducha caliente, le deje algo cómodo para que se cambie de ropa y aproveche mientras ella se bañaba a preparar su cama, por lo menos esa noche íbamos a poder descansar, le deje mi habitación a ella y yo me iba a dormir a la habitación d mi madre.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto devolviéndome a la realidad –

\- Si – trate de sonreírle pero dudo que haya sido creíble – voy a bañarme, después cocinamos algo ¿Si?

\- Bueno.

\- Siéntete como en tu casa.

Entre al baño deje el agua correr para que se templara, me saque la ropa lentamente, mis manos temblaban aunque yo las intentara controlar, mire mi reflejo en el espejo y no me gustaba lo que veía, sentía que no era yo, me sentía sucia, me daba hasta impresión tocar mi piel, me puse bajo el chorro de agua y comencé a lavar mi cuerpo de manera exagerada, como queriendo arrancar pedazos de mí, pedazos de recuerdos que colgaban en mi piel, me refregué tanto y tan fuerte que mi piel estaba enrojecida, mis manos seguían temblando y no podía evitar que los recuerdos de esa noche volvieran otra vez, nunca pensé que volver a verlo me trajera tantas consecuencias, reprimir los recuerdos no es una buena forma de superar las cosas, me lo dije una y mil veces pero no podía hacer más nada, no podía sacarme la voz de Finn pidiéndome perdón, mis sollozos pidiéndole por favor, no pude más y me derrumbe, quede sentada en el piso envolviendo mis piernas con mis brazos y mis lágrimas no aguantaron más, salieron libres se perdían con el agua que caía, trate de reprimir los sollozos pero fue en vano, necesitaba sacarme todo ese dolor, no aguantaba más.

\- ¿Clarke? – Lexa golpeo la puerta del baño - ¿Clarke estas bien?

\- S…si – logre decirle, pero no pude ocultar el sollozo que estaba atrapado en mi garganta –

\- Clarke, voy a entrar.

\- N..no... por… por favor. – intente respirar con más normalidad pero no lo logre – por favor, Lexa. No…no entres –

Lexa abrió la puerta del baño y yo enterré mi rostro entre mis brazos y ya no pude dejar de llorar, tampoco tenía fuerzas para levantarme, sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban y me apretaban contra su pecho y en ese momento me quebré completamente, largue todo lo que tenía dentro, todo lo que tenía reprimido por tanto tiempo.

\- Tranquila, estoy aquí. – me susurraba –

Lexa me acariciaba la espalda y el pelo mientras de apoco me fui tranquilizando, cerro la llave del agua, me ayudo a ponerme de pie y me envolvió con la toalla, me sentía tan vulnerable que ni siquiera pude mirarla a los ojos. Me guio hasta mi cuarto pero yo no podía reaccionar, no podía hablar, ni siquiera me pude negar cuando ella termino de secarme y me ayudo a ponerme el pijama, nunca aparto la vista de mis ojos y lo agradecí, en cambio yo miraba un punto fijo sin mirar absolutamente nada, mientras mis lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas.

\- Recuéstate – me susurro, mientras pasaba su mano por mi pelo.

Le hice caso y la vi salir de la habitación, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, no sé si por el frio o por el estado en el que me encontraba, Lexa volvió, se había cambiado la ropa mojada, me observo desde el lumbral de la puerta, se acercó hasta mí y me tapo.

\- Duerme, trata de descansa, Clarke. – se dio vuelta para salir del lugar -

\- ¿Lexa? – dije con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? – note duda en su mirada – por favor.

\- Claro. – sonrió tímidamente y se recostó a mi lado –

\- Lexa – hable después de unos minutos – abrázame, por favor. – rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y se acercó a mí, me estremecí bajo su contacto, ella noto que no podía dejar de temblar y me abrazo con más fuerzas –

\- Estoy aquí pequeña, nada va a pasarte. No mientras yo este contigo – me dejo un tierno beso en mi mejilla. Mi cuerpo empezó a relajarse poco a poco hasta que me quede completamente dormida.

Cuando me desperté por la mañana todavía me sentía cansada pero por suerte me sentía mucho más aliviada, me di vuelta y Lexa ya no estaba, mi nariz percibió un exquisito olor a café, fue seguido por mi estómago quien gruño de hambre. Llegue hasta la cocina y ahí estaba ella, preparando el desayuno.

\- Buenos días – le dije y se asustó, se ve que no me había escuchado llegar. – lo siento – sonreí –

\- Buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor, siento lo de anoche – se acercó a mí y tomo una de mis manos –

\- No lo sientas. – me miro con dudas - ¿Qué paso con Finn? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

\- N…no –apreté su mano –

\- Está bien, no hace falta – me sonrió – hice el desayuno con lo que encontré en la heladera

\- Gracias, Lexa. Gracias por todo, de verdad.

\- No me agradezcas, siéntate, voy por el café.

Después de desayunar nos cambiamos y fuimos directamente al hospital, estaba contenta porque ya iba a poder estar más tiempo con mi mamá, quien en esos momentos me necesitaba, aunque por una parte me sentía mal por Lexa, ya le había dicho que no hacía falta que se quede pero insistió en que si se iba a quedar y yo estaba totalmente agradecida por tenerla a mi lado en esos momentos.

Llegamos al sector de internación y Lexa se había quedado en el hall central para esperarme ahí, estaba llegando a la habitación de mi madre pero me volví.

\- ¿Me acompañas? – me miro extrañada – mi mama va a querer saber con quién vine – le sonreí y ella solo se limitó a asentir –

Golpee la puerta y espere a que me dieran permiso de entrar.

\- Hola mamá – dije con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió –

\- Hola mi amor – nos abrazamos –

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mucho mejor. – volvió su vista hacia Lexa – Tu… tu eres la que me atendió la llamada ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, soy Lexa. ¿Cómo se encuentra señora Griffin?

\- Bien, Lexa. Llámame Abby por favor, me haces sentir vieja – sonrió –

Lexa se quedó haciéndonos compañía, mi madre, como todas las madres, se dedicó a contar anécdotas de cuando yo era pequeña, en esos momentos en lugar de estar escuchando lo que mi madre decía, solo me podía concentrar en la risa de Lexa, siempre quise escucharla, me encantaba mirarla sonreír, es que joder, sonríe tan poco que es un delito cuando lo hace. Abby estaba por contar otra anécdota pero unos golpecitos en la puerta desviaron nuestra atención, la puerta se abrió y Raven entro junto con Bellamy, rápidamente mire a Lexa quien tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- Hola señora Griffin – saludo entusiasta Raven - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Hola Raven, estoy mucho mejor.

\- Hola Clarke – me abrazo – disculpa por no atenderte, no, no..

\- Está todo bien Rae.

\- Hola Clarke.

\- Bellamy, hola. – le sonreí – mama, él es Bellamy el hermano de la compañera de Raven.

\- Mucho gusto señora Griffin. Yo mejor espero afuera – dijo antes de salir –

\- ¿Por qué viniste con él?

\- Por qué a él también lo llamaste, no pensé que ibas a estar con señorita simpatía. – dijo tensando la mandíbula – ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le hablo a Lexa -

\- Raven…

\- ¿Vienes a comprarte a la mama de Clarke para poder seguir jodiendole la vida?

\- Raven basta – le dije agarrándola del brazo – no es lugar ni momento. Y tampoco tienes el derecho de hablarle así.

\- ¿Y ella tiene el derecho de hacerte llorar? – quería matarla, si definitivamente quería matarla –

\- ¿Qué pasa Clarke? – mi madre me miro con el ceño fruncido –

\- Nada mamá, un mal entendido – le sonreí –

\- A las lágrimas yo no las llamo un mal entendido – Raven volvió a hablar y yo la fulmine con la mirada –

\- Clarke, es mejor que me vaya.

\- Sí, es lo más sensato.

\- Raven, ya para. – le dije –

\- Espero que se recupere pronto Abby, un gusto conocerla. Adiós, Clarke. – me sonrió tomo sus cosas y se salió sin darme tiempo a reaccionar –

\- Lexa, espera. – intente salir pero Raven me tomo del brazo –

\- ¿Qué haces Clarke?

\- Eso es lo que yo te pregunto a ti. ¿Qué estas haciendo? – me solté de su agarre y salí a buscarla –

Cuando salí de la habitación ya no la pude ver, no puede ser que haya salido tan rápido, pensé. Prácticamente corrí hasta el estacionamiento donde habíamos dejado la moto. Por suerte todavía estaba ahí a punto de ponerse el casco.

\- Lexa. – me miro – no te vayas.

\- Es lo mejor Clarke – intento sonreírme – ahora estas con tus amigos – estaba por subirse a la moto -

\- Espera – volvió a mirarme – no quiero que te vayas.

\- Raven lo dejo muy en claro Clarke, no tengo nada que hacer acá. – aparto su mirada de mi –

\- ¿No te vas a quedar aunque yo te lo pida?

\- Aunque quisiera, es lo más sensato Clarke. Raven y yo en un mismo lugar creo que sería el fin del mundo, vos quédate tranquila con tu mama. Tus amigos van a ser mejor compañía que yo.

\- Pero yo quiero tu compañía Lexa, quiero que te quedes conmigo.

\- A la larga – extendió su mano y acaricio mi mejilla – siempre término haciéndote llorar. No quiero que eso pase menos ahora, céntrate en cuidar bien a Abby, ella te necesita y vos necesitas a tus amigos, de verdad Clarke. Nos vemos cuando vuelvas. – me sonrió y entendí que no había vuelta atrás en su decisión de irse –

\- Gracias – actué por impulso y rodee su cuello con mis brazos, ella tardo un poco pero respondió al abrazo – gracias por haberme traído hasta acá y por haber cuidado de mi – antes de separarme bese su mejilla y note como ella cerro los ojos disfrutando del beso, ese gesto lleno de calor todo mi pecho – avísame cuando llegues ¿Si?

\- Claro. Cuídate. – arranco la moto y yo estaba por entrar de nuevo al hospital hasta que su voz me hizo darme vuelta – ¡Clarke! No tengo tu numero – soltó una risita nerviosa – toma – me dio su celular para que anotara mi numero – Gracias – su sonrisa era amplia.

\- A ti, avísame. ¿Sí? – ella asintió y la vi alejarse, suspire sin entender muy bien que fue todo lo que había pasado en menos de un día. Lo que si sabía es que debía matar a Raven.


	8. Chapter 8

**CLARKE POV**

Me quede observando como Lexa se alejaba por la avenida, era todo tan confuso. Aunque intentaba acomodar las piezas dentro de mi cabeza, no lograba entender como la Lexa que yo conocía era completamente diferente a la Lexa que estuvo acompañándome durante todo el día y la noche, había sido atenta, protectora, simpática, por Dios si hasta había sido cariñosa conmigo. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando de despejar las imágenes de Lexa, tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparme en estos momentos, como mi madre y planear la muerte de Raven, si debo matarla, pensaba mientras me dirigía de nuevo a la habitación donde estaba mi madre.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunte confundida mientras miraba a mi madre y mi mejor amiga –

\- ¿Qué no ves Griffin? Estoy peinando a Abby, porque si lo espera de vos. – bufo y yo la fulmine con la mirada –

\- Raven – me miro - ¿Me dejas un momento a solas?

\- Pero, todavía no la he terminado de peinar.

\- Luego sigues – le sonreí irónicamente – por favor. – refunfuño y se fue –

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso de antes Clarke?

\- De eso era justamente lo que quería hablarte, veras…

\- Quiero que me cuentes la verdad – me interrumpió –

\- Nunca te mentí – le dije con el ceño fruncido – y no voy a empezar a hacer lo ahora.

\- Está bien, te escucho.

\- Supongo que Raven ya te habrá dicho muchas cosas.

\- Demasiadas – me miro seria –

\- Bueno, olvídalas y escúchame a mí. Lexa… - suspire – Lexa es completamente diferente a como seguramente Rae la pinto. No siempre fue así, lo admito. Pero nunca fue mala conmigo – primera mentira, pensé –

\- Entonces ¿Nunca te hizo llorar?

\- No.

\- Clarke, te conozco y sé que me estas mintiendo.

\- Bueno, si mamá. No tuvimos un buen comienzo en el colegio. Pero como ves ahora está todo bien, solo que no se lleva bien con Raven y es por eso que se fue. Y yo sabía que no se quería ir.

\- ¿Se quería quedar contigo? – la mire – Clarke, ¿Hay algo que no me estas contando?

\- No, mamá.

\- Y decime. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para hacerte llorar?

\- No es que fue algo que haya hecho exactamente, yo estaba sensible en ese entonces, supongo. No fue nada grave, en serio mamá, no quiero que pienses que mi compañera de habitación me hace llorar todos los días o algo así.

\- No lo pienso, aunque Raven me haya contado cosas que no me gustaron nada. Pero es casi imposible creer que la Lexa que conocí hoy te haya hecho algún tipo de daño.

\- En serio. No pasó nada.

\- Está bien - me sonrió y extendió sus brazos para que la abrace - ¿En serio que no hay nada que quieras contarme? – me pregunto mientras me acariciaba el pelo –

\- No mamá, voy a decirle a Raven que entre así termina de peinarte. – le sonreí antes de salir de la habitación –

Si antes tenía ganas de matarla por como trato a Lexa, ahora siento muchas más ganas y eso que todavía no sé qué es lo que le conto a mi madre. Busque a Raven en la pequeña sala de espera que había pero no estaba, me fui hasta el hall central y la encontré hablando con Bellamy, por un momento me había olvidado que él estaba aquí.

\- Raven, mi mamá te espera

\- Bueno, voy a terminar de peinarla – dijo sonriente, pero antes de que se pueda ir la agarre del brazo –

\- Vos y yo vamos a hablar más tarde. – ella solo asintió y yo la solté –

\- ¿Clarke?

\- Bell, agradezco que hayas venido. Pero no hacía falta, perdón por no avisarte antes el porque te había llamado.

\- No te preocupes, cuando Raven me conto lo que le había pasado a tu mama quise venir, supuse que como me habías llamado quizás, necesitabas que te haga algo de compañía – se encogió de hombros –

\- Bell, te aprecio mucho y lo sabes pero…

\- Lo sé.- suspiro - Lo sé y lamento lo que paso la otra noche. Siempre fui muy malo para leer las señales sean buenas o malas. – tomo una de mis manos – aunque no puedo negarte que me gustas mucho.

\- No puedo brindarte más que amistad, Bellamy. Si no estás dispuesto a aceptar solo eso no se…

\- Entiendo, Clarke. – me interrumpió – ahora que sé que Abby está bien y que vos te quedas con Raven me voy a ir.

\- ¿Cómo te vas?

\- Seguí a Raven con mi auto.

\- Está bien – lo abrace – gracias por preocuparte. De verdad.

\- No fue nada, Clarke. – me beso la mejilla y se dirigió a la salida del hospital –

Pasamos prácticamente todo el día en el hospital cuidando a mi mamá, por suerte la veía mucho mejor que el día anterior. Ya quería llevármela a casa para que ambas estuviéramos más tranquilas. Ya iban a ser las 8 de la noche y todavía no tenía noticias de Lexa, muy en el fondo tenía esperanzas de que realmente me avisara que había llegado bien sino lo tenía planeado ¿Para qué se volvió a pedirme mi numero? Nos despedimos de Abby después de que terminara de cenar, le dije que al otro día iba a estar temprano y ella me dijo que descansara, que no me preocupara que ahí la estaban cuidando muy bien.

Raven iba manejando y haciendo un par de chistes, supongo que eran para que cambiara mi cara de mal humor que sabía de antemano que ella tenía la culpa de eso, aunque no sea todo cierto, esos malditos ojos verdes estaban dando vueltas por mi cabeza y su frase, suspire, "Nada va a pasarte, no mientras yo este contigo" cuando me susurro eso sentí que sus palabras quedaban grabas en mi piel y luego su beso fue tan tierna conmigo y ahora está lejos y ni siquiera sé si está bien y eso me frustra demasiado. ¿Por qué no le pedí yo su número? Por lo menos ahí si iba a ser consiente si realmente me estaba ignorando.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Raven fue a darse una ducha y yo a preparar algo para cenar, no tenía ganas de absolutamente nada, solo quería acostarme a dormir pero si quería funcionar al otro día debería comer ya que lo último que ingerí fue el desayuno que Lexa preparo.

Mientras decidía que cocinar escuche que mi celular sonó y me quede quieta con la puerta de la heladera abierta, no pude evitar que las ilusiones de que sea ella renacieran.

 **Desconocido: Hola, Clarke. Disculpa por no avisarte antes, es que me deje mi cargador en tu casa tuve que buscar dónde comprar otro y cuando llegue ya no tenía batería y aparte me quede dormida. ¿Cómo está Abby? ¿Y tú?**

 **Desconocido: Soy Lexa. :)**

Sí, me declaro idiota bobalicona, en este preciso momento estoy mirando la pantalla del celular con una sonrisa gigante, me causo ternura que me dijera quien era en otro mensaje.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes como estúpida? – Raven interrumpiendo momentos desde tiempos inmemorables –

\- Que simpática.

\- Pero es la verdad ¿Con quién hablas? – intento mirar mi teléfono pero no la deje -

\- Con "Quete"

\- Y ¿Ahora quién es la simpática? – le saque la lengua –

\- ¿Por qué no haces algo productivo y terminas la ensalada?

\- Está bien, Mamá. – rodo los ojos y fue hasta la cocina - ¡¿Terminar la ensalada?! – grito desde la cocina – ¡Empezarla mejor dicho!

 **Yo: Hola Lexa. Qué bueno que llegaste bien, no te voy a negar que estaba un poco preocupada porque no me avisabas que ya habías llegado. Mi mamá está mucho mejor, gracias. El lunes seguramente le den el alta.**

 **Lexa: ¿Solo un poco? :(**

 **Yo: Es que pensé que no me ibas a escribir directamente.**

 **Lexa: ¿Para qué te pediría tu número si no te voy a escribir?**

 **Yo: ¿Para poder librarte de mí más fácilmente?**

 **Lexa: Te recuerdo que ya me estaba yendo cuando volví por tu número.**

 **Lexa: ¿Tus amigos se quedaron contigo?**

 **Yo: Si, Raven está acá. Bellamy se fue esta misma mañana.**

 **Lexa: Bien, al menos no estás sola. Descansa ¿Si? Hablamos mañana.**

 **Yo: Gracias, tu descansa también. Buenas noches.**

 **Yo: ¿Lexa?**

 **Lexa: Dime.**

 **Yo: ¿Me hablaras mañana?**

 **Lexa: Si Griffin, no fastidies. ;)**

Cuando había cambiado tanto Lexa no lo sabía con exactitud pero me encantaba que sea así, aunque sigue siendo una persona de pocas palabras hasta por texto.

\- ¿Rae?

\- Clarky.

\- Siéntate – le dije indicando una de las sillas – Necesito que me expliques que fue lo que te paso esta mañana. – me cruce de brazos esperando su respuesta –

\- Me cae mal ¿Ok?

\- Esa no es razón para que la trataras así.

\- ¿Y cuantas veces ella te trato peor?

\- No es el caso Raven, Lexa me trajo hasta acá cuando mi mamá me necesitaba. Salimos a las 3 de la mañana y no le importo el frio, la hora ni nada.

\- Eso no cambia todo lo que te hizo solo hace unos meses atrás.

\- Ese es problema mío, soy yo la que le tiene que perdonar esas cosas Rae.

\- No puedo creer que la estés defendiendo.

\- La defiendo porque se comportó tan correctamente conmigo y con Abby. Y apenas llegaste la comenzaste a atacar sin motivos. ¿Cómo te piensas que se sintió?

\- ¿Sentir? Me vas a decir que ese témpano de hielo tiene sentimientos. – bufo - Aparte vine con Bellamy, que él sí estaba preocupado por ti.

\- Ya lo sé. Y le agradecí su presencia.

\- No sé porque no le das una oportunidad y te olvidas de Lexa.

\- Porque no siento nada por él. Y no me tengo que olvidar de Lexa porque entre ella y yo no hay nada Raven.

\- ¿Te gustaría que hubiese algo? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño –

\- Lo único que me gustaría es que le dieras una oportunidad. Yo sé lo que hizo, yo sé lo que pase por eso, pero deberías dejarlo como algo mío.

\- Clarke, te recuerdo que la conozco antes que vos, prácticamente de toda la vida. Yo sé cómo era Lexa, lo recuerdo perfectamente. No fuimos las súper amigas pero si éramos cercanas y en el tiempo que "cambio" me demostró que no vale la pena querer conocerla o querer arreglar las cosas. – se levantó de la silla para irse a la habitación – lo siento, no tengo ganas de cenar.

\- ¿Rae? – me miro – Nada, no importa. - suspire y la vi alejarse. ¿Tan difícil es confiar en Lexa? -

 **RAVEN POV**

Llegue a la universidad el martes por la tarde, me quede el lunes con Clarke para ayudarla con Abby por lo menos por ese día, Clarke se iba a quedar esa semana que le habían dado de reposo a Abby, me hubiese quedado con gusto pero tenía dos exámenes importantes y a ella le daban certificado en el hospital así que, tenía ventajas.

Note a Clarke algo cambiada, mucho más después de tener esa charla en donde me pidió que me dé una oportunidad de conocer a Lexa. Lo que menos quiero es que mi rubia favorita salga lastimada en algo y creo que ella no lo entiende, o quizás sea yo la que no se expresa demasiado bien en cuanto a mis sentimientos y mi protección hacia ella.

\- ¡Hola O! – Salude a Octavia que estaba estudiando en el sillón –

\- Hola preciosa. – me miro – Que carita ¿Paso algo?

\- No, cosas sin importancia, supongo – me encogí de hombros y me senté a su lado en el sillón –

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

\- ¿Qué harías si sabes que tu mejor amiga se está enamorando de una completa cretina?

\- ¿De quién estamos hablando?

\- Eso no importa, responde.

\- La verdad no lo sé, es un caso muy amplio, porque podes decirle cuales son los motivos por el cual crees que esa persona es mala o cretina, como más te guste llamarlo. Pero si tu amiga se está enamorando y esa otra persona le corresponde, no veo por qué este mal.

\- Pero...

\- Espera – asentí – que esa persona no sea "buena" - dibujo las comillas en el aire – con vos, no quiere decir que no lo sea con tu amiga. ¿Entiendes?

\- Entiendo. Pero... ¿Si esa persona ya la lastimo hace tiempo atrás?

\- ¿Eran algo?

\- No.

\- ¿Esa persona sabía que tu amiga sentía algo?

\- No que yo sepa.

\- ¿Las cosas las hizo con intención de lastimarla?

\- La verdad es que no lo sé.

\- Entonces hermosa, esa persona ¿No se merece una oportunidad? Mira si termina siendo el amor de su vida y vos se lo impedís por miedo a que ella sufra.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Estamos hablando de Clarke ¿Verdad? – asentí - ¿Y la otra persona...?

\- Su compañera de habitación

\- ¿Lexa? – pregunto con una ceja arqueada y yo asentí – me la cruzo en algunas materias no parece mala persona Rae.

\- Eso lo dices porque no la conoces.

\- ¿Tu si?

\- Claro, éramos amigas. Pero después cambio, drásticamente. Nunca supe que le paso o porque termino siendo esa persona tan exasperante.

\- ¿Se lo has preguntado? O sea – suspiro – eran amigas ¿nunca le preguntaste porque cambio tanto? ¿Qué le paso para que este tan diferente? – negué con la cabeza – y no te pusiste a pensar que quizás Lexa necesitaba una amiga y vos no estuviste – la mire con el ceño fruncido – no es que te quiera culpar de algo hermosa, solo que quizás a veces hay que ver ambos lados para logran entender ciertas cosas.

\- ¿Qué decirte? Tienes toda la razón, creo que le debo una disculpa a Lexa. – hice una mueca con la boca –

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Quizás la haya casi echado del hospital – le sonreí y ella negó con la cabeza –

\- Raven, cambiando un poco de tema ¿Haces algo a la noche?

\- Tengo que estudiar para unos exámenes. ¿Por?

\- Pensé que podíamos ir al cine, te extrañe estos días. – me sonrió de una manera que hizo temblar mis piernas –

\- Claro.- carraspee - ¿Solas?

\- ¿Quieres a alguien más? - me miro con una ceja arqueada, maldita ceja sexy –

\- No... con vos estoy más que bien – trague saliva y ella se mordió el labio inferior –

\- Perfecto. Ahora ve a hacer lo que debes. Tengo clases. – se levantó del sillón y se acercó a mí, apoyo una de sus manos en mi mejilla y me dejo un beso en la comisura de mis labios antes de irse –

\- Joder – suspire cuando ella cruzo la puerta –

Tarde unos minutos en reaccionar, ¿esa era Octavia? Mi dulce y tranquila O ¿Insinuándose? No lo podía creer.

Mire la hora y ya había perdido la clase de la tarde, así que muy a mi pesar me fui hasta la habitación de Clarke y bueno de la idiota de Lexa. ¿Por qué hago cosas que no quiero hacer? Por Clarke, claro, claro. Espero que el témpano de hielo este le diga que le pedí disculpas al menos. Suspire y golpee la puerta. Y ahí estaba el aparato con anteojos.

\- Clarke no vino todavía – me dijo con el ceño fruncido –

\- Ya lo sé chica lista. Vine a hablar contigo.

\- ¿Clarke está bien?

\- Sí, no le pasó nada a Clarke.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Pretendes que te hable acá en la puerta?

\- Pasa – bufo - ¿Qué paso Raven?

\- Quiero pedirte disculpas – casi que lo susurre –

\- ¿Podes hablar fuerte?

\- Que vine a pedirte disculpas, Lexa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por cómo te trate en el hospital.

\- Ah – sonrió – no es muy diferente a como me tratas siempre.

\- No debí haber dicho lo que dije, menos delante de Abby – arrugue la nariz –

\- ¿Clarke te mando?

\- No – fruncí el ceño – vine porque me di cuenta de que estuvo mal ¿ok?

\- Está bien. – puso una mueca pensativa – odio tener que decir esto – suspiro – pero ¿Podríamos intentar llevarnos bien? Al menos por Clarke.

\- ¿Por Clarke? – pregunte dubitativa –

\- Si, sos su mejor amiga y yo ...

\- ¿Tú qué?

\- Soy su compañera de cuarto y nos vamos a cruzar quiera o no. Así que. – se encogió de hombros –

\- OK. ¿Trato? – extendí la mano y ella me la estrecho –

\- Trato.

\- Pero déjame decirte algo antes.

\- Adelante.

\- Lastimas de nuevo a Clarke y juro que te voy a sacar los hueso uno a uno.

\- No, no lo haría. Nunca lo hice – frunció el ceño –

\- ¿Nunca?

\- Por lo menos no lo hice con intención. Mira, espero que lo que te diga ahora quede acá. – asentí – Clarke me importa – suspiro como si realmente le costara hablar – me importa de verdad, siento cosas que todavía no definí y no haría nada para lastimarla pero tampoco para ilusionarla con algo que ni siquiera se si existe. Esto... ¿Puede ser un punto de partida para que al menos confíes en mí? Y si no es confianza, por lo menos me creas un poco cuando te digo que no la quiero lastimar.

\- Ok, Woods. – suspire – no me gustas para Clarke. Solo quiero que lo sepas y lo tengas en claro. – ella asintió – Y quédate tranquila que no le voy a decir nada.

\- Gracias.

Me sentía algo extraña cuando salí de esa habitación, esa era la Lexa que yo conocía hace tiempo atrás. Pero todavía existía algo que no me dejaba confiar en ella en un 100%. Solo espero que Clarke no salga lastimada de esto.

 **LEXA POV**

Hace 9 días que no veo a Clarke y ahora me siento algo nerviosa, es tan raro. Es como si no la hubiese visto en años, pero solo fueron 9 miserables días. Lo bueno de todo eso es que nos estuvimos hablando bastante, eso de hablar por mensajes se me da mejor, el tema es si voy a poder hablarle igual cuando esté acá, solo espero que nada se torne incómodo.

 **Yo: ¿No podías elegir otro horario de salida?**

 **Clarke: Era el único disponible Lexa. Ya te lo dije.**

 **Yo: Te das cuenta de que vas a llegar a las 2 de la mañana ¿No?**

 **Clarke: Lo sé, lo sé. No hace falta que me repitas las cosas. :P**

 **Yo: ¿Traes muchas cosas?**

 **Clarke: No, solo mi mochila. ¿Por?**

 **Clarke: Llevo tu cargador por si eso te importaba.**

 **Yo: No, no era por eso.**

 **Clarke: ¿Entonces?**

 **Yo: No fastidies Griffin. Voy a disfrutar mi última noche de silencio. Que tengas suerte encontrando un taxi para llegar.**

 **Clarke: Sí, o quizás le diga a Bellamy que pase por mí.**

 **Yo: ¿De verdad?**

 **Clarke: ¿Qué?**

 **Yo: ¿Le vas a decir a Bellamy?**

 **Clarke: No, Lexa.**

 **Yo: Buenas noches molesta.**

 **Clarke: Disfruta del silencio.**

Me senté en el sillón para mirar una película, todavía no quería dormir y aunque en cierta parte es verdad que me gusta el silencio para dormir, no puedo negar que extrañaba a la pequeña rubia.

Mientras ella no estuvo me aburrí demasiado, a tal punto que me fui a comprar una Tv, el portátil era muy chiquito para mirar películas, me hacían doler la cabeza. Así que por lo menos ahora tengo donde mirar series y películas en la comodidad del sillón o de la cama total era grande. Y la salvación de toda persona aficionada a las series, Netflix.

 _\- Oh mi amado Netflix, te amo, te amo._

Estaba intranquila mirando el reloj a cada rato. Me rehusó a aceptar que es por Clarke, si me rehusó. Eran la 1:25 am, tenía exactamente 20 minutos hasta la estación.

\- Demonios – dije agarrando mi abrigo, las llaves y el casco – no me gusta nada esto de los sentimientos – refunfuñe –

Salí hasta el estacionamiento, me subí en la moto y me fui directo a la estación de micros, mientras estaba en camino comencé a pensar si esto era una buena idea. ¿Cómo se tomaría Clarke que yo la vaya a buscar? ¿La haría sentir confundida? O sea, yo no era así de atenta y menos con ella pero no pude evitar las ganas de ir a buscarla, o las ganas de verla, bueno... en este momento da igual. Quizás debería dejar de tomarme las cosas tan en serio, solo la fui a buscar como buena compañera de cuarto que soy.

 _\- No sé a quién quiero engañar – suspire_

Estaba apoyada en la moto esperando ver esa pequeña cabecita rubia, concentrada en mis propios pensamientos hasta que mi celular sonó.

 **Clarke: Tenías razón, es imposible conseguir un taxi. Hay demasiada gente :(**

 **Yo: O sea que... ¿Tengo más tiempo para dormir sin ruidos molestos?**

 **Clarke: Graciosa. Tengo frío.**

 **Yo: Pensé que ibas a llamar a Bellamy.**

 **Clarke: Pues... Ya ves que no.**

 **Yo: Clarke...**

 **Clarke: Lexa...**

 **Yo: Te estoy esperando en la entrada, pequeña fastidiosa.**

 **Clarke: No me hagas salir. Hace frío.**

 **Yo: Bueno, si quieres me voy. Espera tranquila tu taxi...**

 **Clarke: Espera Lexa. ¿Es en serio?**

 **Yo: Si, Griffin. O sales ahora o en serio me voy.**

A cabo de unos minutos más tarde la vi salir, maldito corazón deja de bombear tan fuerte es solo Clarke.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunto sonriente –

\- Hola para ti también, gracias Lexa por buscarme en esta noche tan fría – dije imitando su voz –

\- Eres odiosa. – cuando estuve por contestarle se acero y beso mi mejilla – gracias por buscarme.

\- De nada, Clarke – le sonreí, como idiota para variar, malditos músculos faciales que actuaron por acto reflejo – ponte el casco y vamos que tengo frio.

Me subí a la moto y esperé por ella, sus pequeñas manos se agarraron de mi cintura, creo que acá está la respuesta de todas mis preguntas. Extrañaba sentir este contacto con ella.


	9. Chapter 9

**RAVEN POV**

Estaba esperando a que Octavia se terminara de cambiar para poder salir de una vez, me sentía nerviosa, como si nunca antes hubiésemos ido al cine u otro lado.

\- ¿Estas lista preciosa? – levante la mirada para observarla y sentí como se me seco la boca, iba vestida con un vaquero negro rasgado por todos lados, un sweater del mismo color y una campera de cuero. Concéntrate Raven, como si nunca la hubieses visto vestida así –

\- Sí, Claro. – le sonreí –

Nos tomamos un taxi desde la universidad hasta el cine, en el transcurso del viaje no hablamos mucho, más que nada sobre las materias que teníamos que rendir en estos días y los planes que teníamos para navidad, nada fuera de lo normal. Y si ¿Por qué la charla tendría que ser diferente?

\- ¿Qué vemos? – me pregunto –

\- Sorpréndeme.

\- ¿Me dejas elegirla sola?

\- Si, adelante.

\- Después no quiero reclamos – me guiño un ojo –

\- Voy por palomitas. – dije algo nerviosa y ella solo me sonrío -

\- Bueno, hermosa.

¿Qué te está pasando? Las hormonas deben ser, si eso, no me hace bien ver a Abby, no, no lo hace. Por Dios y ahora estoy pensando en la mamá de Clarke, que mal que estoy. Termine de pagar por las palomitas y las gaseosas, y me fui a esperar a Octavia en la entrada de las salas.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Opte por una comedia dramática. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Claro. ¿Cómo se llama? – le pregunte antes de tomar un sorbo de gaseosa –

\- Amigos con derecho. – Comencé a toser, me había ahogado con la gaseosa cuando escuche el nombre de la película - ¿Estas bien? – pregunto mientras pasaba gentilmente su mano por mi espalda –

\- Sí, sí – carraspee - ¿Entramos?

\- Vamos, sí. – dijo riéndose y negando con la cabeza.-

No había mucha gente en la sala, claro era día de semana y muchos estudian y trabajan al otro día. Nos acomodamos en los asientos más altos de lugar y más alejados de la poca gente que había.

No pude evitar observarla, como se reía, como sus hermosos ojos grises brillaban. Mi nerviosismo salto cuando me pesco mirándola tan intensamente, pero solo me sonrió y volvió su mirada a la pantalla, no quise seguir pasando vergüenza así que también hice lo mismo. Me concentre en mirar la película e intentar entender de qué se trataba, aparte de dos amigos que tenían sexo sin necesidad de dejar de ser amigos. Realmente lo había logrado y estaba atrapando el tema hasta que sentí unos dedos acariciando mi mano, suspire sin animarme a mirar, yo no soy así ¿Por qué me está costando tanto esto? Octavia entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y en ese momento me anime a mirarla, me estaba sonriendo y a pesar de la oscuridad pude notar el brillo en sus ojos, mire nuestras manos y la volví a mirar, se humedeció sus labios ¿Eso era una invitación para algo? no quería seguir pensando así que termine actuando, me incline hacia donde estaba ella, cuando estuve cerca de su rostro la mire directamente a los ojos y pude notar como en un movimiento rápido me miro los labios y volvió a centrar su mirada en mis ojos, me acerque un poco más esperando que ella de al menos un paso y por suerte lo hizo, nuestros labios se tocaron con suavidad, sentí que mi corazón latía con fuerza con ese simple rose, sabia tan bien, era tan cálido, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar, Octavia me besaba con ternura, dándole el tiempo necesario a mi labio inferior y luego al superior, estaba perdida sintiendo sus suaves caricias, abrí los ojos cuando sentí su tímida lengua rozar mis labios como si estuviera pidiéndome permiso para entrar, entreabrí mi boca dejándole el espacio necesario para que lo hiciera, un suave gemido se escuchó cuando nuestras lenguas se juntaron por primera vez, acaricie su mejilla mientras nuestras lenguas seguían jugueteando entre ellas, parecía que competían por ver quién era más rápida y más placentera. Nos separamos cuando nuestro cuerpo nos gritaba por aire, nos miramos una vez más y ninguna de las dos pudimos ocultar las sonrisas, volvimos a tomarnos de las manos y retomamos la película.

La noche estaba linda aunque hacia frio, así que decidimos ir caminando, la sensación era extraña, porque a pesar de que vivamos juntas ninguna de las dos quería que ese momento termine, me daba miedo pensar que cuando cruzáramos la puerta de nuestra habitación todo volvería a la normalidad.

\- ¿Por qué me has invitado a salir? – pregunte y Octavia me miro sonriente –

\- Ya te lo dije, te extrañe esos días que pasaste con Clarke. – yo asentí y seguí caminando hasta que su mano tomo la mía haciendo que parase, ella se acercó – me gustas Raven – me miro a los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior – me gustas mucho. Me gustaste desde el primer día, cuando amablemente te acercaste para ayudarme con mis cosas y me sonreíste, me sonreíste y me perdí en tu sonrisa en tus ojos pero no me anime a decirte nada por miedo a que me rechazaras, prefería seguir teniéndote como amiga a que las cosas se arruinasen y … - la interrumpí besando sus labios, ella sonrió sobre los míos y correspondió el beso –

\- Tú también me gustas. – sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se amplió –

\- Entonces ¿Puede ser que esta cita se repita?

\- Ah ¿Era una cita? – note como se ruborizo – se va a repetir, no tengas dudas de eso.

La noche para mí fue más que perfecta, la pasamos muy bien, nos reímos mucho y por sobre todas las cosas fuimos sinceras la una con la otra, las cosas siempre resultan mejor con la sinceridad ante todo. Acordamos que íbamos a ir lento, viendo que tal nos sentíamos con las cosas que iban pasando entre las dos, todavía no íbamos a ponerle nombre a esto que estaba comenzando y preferimos que quede entre las dos, si todo se da como ambas queremos no tendríamos problemas en contarle a los demás, pero por ahora preferimos discreción y que todo quede en nuestra intimidad.

Ya habíamos llegado a la habitación y nos habíamos puesto nuestra ropa de dormir, recordando sus beso poco me importo saber que dentro de 4 horas tenía que levantarme.

\- ¿Raven? – Octavia me saco de mis pensamientos –

\- ¿Sí?

\- Yo sé que dijimos de ir lento y todo eso pero … - se mordió el labio inferior, como me gusta cuando hace eso –

\- ¿Pero…?

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

\- Claro – me reí, pero le advertí – solo dormir.

Por primera vez en lo que va del año estuve completamente agradecida por tener camas de una plaza. Octavia se apoyó en mi pecho y rodeo mi cintura con su brazo. Esta sensación nueva es tan placentera, me gusta, demasiado.

 **CLARKE POV**

Me sentía en una nube en lo más alto del cielo, odio y amo en partes iguales esta sensación, porque sé que en el mínimo movimiento en falso vuelve a empezar todo de cero. Cada minuto que pasaba, cada mensaje, cada palabra, cada mínimo detalle que sumaba en las cosas que me gustaban de Lexa, iban pesando cada vez más en mis sentimientos hacia ella. Pero por Dios, era tan rara, tan cambiante que me daba miedo sentir todo esto de nuevo, pero… ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Cuando me viene a buscar a las 2 de la mañana a la estación de micros sin que yo se lo pidiera, ni siquiera se lo insinué, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si ahora mismo voy abrazada a su cintura apoyando levemente mi cabeza en su espalda, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Cuando me regala una de esas sonrisas tan perfectas.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste para acostumbrarte a no tener las piernas tan tensionadas en la moto? – le pregunte mientras entrabamos a la habitación

\- Cuestión de costumbre, supongo. – se encogió de hombros – aparte nunca me dieron miedo y supongo que a ti sí.

\- Si, bueno. Algo de miedo me dan.

\- Pero ya ves, no te paso nada ninguna de las dos veces que te subiste. – dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina –

\- Supongo que fue porque manejabas tú. – me miro como queriendo descifrar mi rostro y mis palabras, sonrió levemente antes de desviar su mirada –

\- ¿Quieres café? O ¿Prefieres chocolate? – volvió a mirarme – hace frio.

\- Chocolate estaría bien, gracias.

\- Puedes bañarte mientras esto esté – dijo señalando las tazas –

\- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Lexa? - me miro con el ceño fruncido, paso en falso Clarke, paso en falso – en el buen sentido.

\- Sigo siendo yo Griffin, ahora ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer y no fastidies.

\- No te enojes, Lexa.

\- No me enoje, molesta – me dijo con una sonrisa, bueno, eso es algo nuevo –

Me di un baño caliente, después de esos 20 minutos sobre la moto sentía hasta los huesos congelados, pero no cambiaría por nada del mundo ese recorrido.

 _Por Dios, Clarke. Estás hecha una idiota. – pensé en voz alta_

\- ¿Ahora hablas sola?

\- ¡Dios, Lexa! – salte apoyando la mano en mi pecho – podrías hacer un poco más de ruido.

\- O tu podrías estar menos distraída, Griffin. Ten – me extendió la taza con el chocolate –

\- Gracias. – le sonreí y odie sonreírle tan bobaliconamente –

\- De nada – me miro seria – no te acostumbres.

\- ¿Hace mucho compraste la Tv? – le pregunte sentándome a su lado en el sillón –

\- Un par de días – se encogió de hombros –

\- ¿Te aburriste sin mi verdad? – me anime a preguntar –

\- Claro, no tenía a quien molestar – rodo los ojos –

Terminamos de tomar el chocolate en silencio, un silencio para nada incómodo. Y nos fuimos a dormir yo por mi parte tenia clases por la mañana, ella la verdad que no sé.

Cuando me fui esa mañana Lexa quedo durmiendo plácidamente algo que yo quería seguir haciendo, la semana que pase con mi madre dormí menos que lo que dormí esa noche, trate de que no haga ningún tipo de esfuerzo para que se pueda recuperar mejor. Yo hubiese preferido que no vuelva a trabajar todavía, pero ella me aseguro que le habían dado trabajos pasivos por un tiempo, no les gustaban, pero era mejor que anda y quedarse sola en casa. Me entristecía pensar que la voy a ver recién para navidad y para eso todavía falta un mes, necesito vacaciones en la casa de mamá, eso está más que claro.

Estaba sentada en el comedor de la uni cuando sentí que alguien me tapaba los ojos y me susurraba al odio.

\- Mmm… Adivina quién soy – intentando poner voz sensual pero no le salió porque comenzó a reírse-

\- Raven!

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solita Clarkie?

\- Almuerzo – me reí - ¿Tu? ¿No tenías clases hasta la una?

\- Si pero… Octavia me dijo de almorzar juntas a las doce y media.

\- ¿Octavia? – asintió – Claro, ya no te acuerdas de tu amiga Clarke. – trate de sonar ofendida –

\- Bueno, es mi compañera de cuarto, paso más tiempo con ella que contigo

\- Por eso mismo – la señale con el tenedor – tendrías que pasar tus ratos libres conmigo.

\- Está bien – bufo – a la tarde vamos por una enorme y exquisita merienda súper engordadora.

\- Mmmm… esta tarde no puedo – dije con una mueca –

\- ¿Ya ves? Luego me dices a mí – se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero –

\- Ya para, no seas infantil. Tengo que hacer un trabajo práctico.

\- Vale, te ayudo.

\- Es que no lo hago sola, viene una compañera a la habitación, espero que Lexa no tenga que hacer algo también.

\- ¿Compañera? – dijo levantando las cejas - ¿Es linda?

\- La verdad que no la mire mucho, quedamos juntas por sorteo.

\- Odio esas cosas – arrugo la nariz –

\- Es más, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, era algo de Nila, Nola, Nala o algo así.

\- ¿Qué tal la señora simpatía?

\- Me dijo que le pediste disculpas.

\- Era lo que debía hacer – se encogió de hombros –

\- Anda, vamos dime, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

\- Por ti – hizo una mueca – sé que estuve mal en como la trate en el hospital, más que nada porque tu mamá estaba mal y yo ahí llevando problemas. Aparte – suspiro – en mi viaje de vuelta pude pensar todo lo que me dijiste y bueno.

\- Está bien. Es un paso supongo.

\- ¿Un paso para qué? - pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados

\- Para que no se lleven como perros y gatos.

\- ¿Estaba despierta esta mañana? ¿O cuando te lo conto?

\- Me lo conto por mensaje – respondí mientras tomaba un poco de agua –

\- Claro, las amigas inseparables ahora se hablan por texto.

\- Anoche me fue a buscar – Raven me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos – no me mires así, no le pedí que fuera por mí.

\- ¿Se ofreció sola?

\- Ni siquiera se ofreció Rae, simplemente apareció. Me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que estaba afuera, yo le dije que no me hiciera salir si no está porque hacia frio, me volvió a decir que estaba y no me quedo otra que salir para comprobarlo.

\- ¿Qué le estás haciendo? ¿Alguna brujería? Bueno, aunque con ese par…

\- ¡Raven! – le pegue en el hombro –

\- Ya, ya no me pegues – miro hacia un costado y volvió a hablar -Me tengo que ir Clarkie –seguí su mirada y me encontré con Octavia que la miraba de la misma manera, Raven estaba a punto de levantarse pero la frene tomando su brazo –

\- ¿Qué es lo que estas ocultando?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – su cara me decía que estaba a punto de mentirme, si así de bien la conozco –

\- No me mientas Reyes, tus ojos te delatan.

\- No, puedo.

\- ¿Qué no podes?

\- Contarte – fruncí el ceño – prometo que te lo cuento en estos días – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia donde estaba Octavia.

Después de la última clase del día me dirigía a mi habitación con solo un deseo, acostarme a dormir, algo que no iba a poder hacer porque tenía que esperar por mi compañera. Estaba por entrar y escuche unas risas, una claramente era de Lexa y la otra me sonaba demasiado familiar. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con lo que sospechaba…Costia.

\- Hola Clarke – me saludo Lexa

\- Hola – salude con un beso a Costia y Jasper –

\- ¿Y a mí no me saludas? – la mire –

\- Hola Lexa – le dije y me fui hasta mi lado de la habitación –

\- Espero que no te moleste, pero mi compañero, Monty, también estaba reunido con otros compañeros, la época de los proyectos y trabajos es así de alborotada. –

\- Claro, no hay problema. Solo que también viene una compañera, pero supongo que podemos estar todos sin inconveniente – sonreí –

Prendí el ordenador y saque todos los libros que íbamos a necesitar, siempre preferí hacer los trabajos sola, pero como esta vez tenemos que dar una exposición me viene bien tener a alguien que me ayude por si tengo algún bloqueo mental.

Mi compañera llego a la hora pactada, solo espero poder concentrarme en el trabajo, aunque piense que no lo notaba Lexa me estaba mirando de una manera que me ponía un tanto incomoda, más que nada por la presencia de Costia, que mal que me cae esta mujer.

\- Hola Clarke – me saludo mi compañera, demonios, no me acordaba su nombre –

\- Emm… Hola – le sonreí nerviosamente –

\- Niylah – me dijo como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento –

\- Lo siento –

\- Está bien, casi ni nos hablamos en lo que va del año.

\- Pero tu si te sabes mi nombre – bromee –

\- Imposible olvidarlo – me sonrió. –

\- Pasa – me hice a un lado para dejarla entrar – ella es Lexa mi compañera de cuarto, Jasper y Costia amigos de ella.

\- Un gusto chicos. – les sonrió y note como Lexa había cambiado su expresión notablemente –

Nos fuimos a mi lado de la habitación y deje que Niylah se sentara frente al ordenador, seguramente era más rápida que yo para escribir, así que ese trabajo se lo delegue a ella, mientras yo iba buscando las respuestas a la interminable lista de preguntas que nos habían dejado.

Llego un momento de la tarde donde mi concentración era prácticamente nula, intentaba leer pero me era imposible, había una vocecita bastante molesta dentro del lugar que me estaba poniendo fastidiosa.

 _"Lex, te acuerdas cuando éramos niños"_

 _"Lex, ¿Cuándo vamos a salir de nuevo?"_

 _"Lex"_

 _"Lex"_

 _"Lex"_

Por dios que alguien calle a Costia o lo hago yo, un sentimiento extraño me invadió, no era la primera vez que lo sentía y mucho menos con Costia cerca de Lexa, me gustaría ser yo quien estuviera acariciando su brazo así, de esa manera tan distraída, quisiera que todas esas sonrisas me las regalara a mí, me gustaría poder compartir más cosas con ella, por Dios que frustrante que es este sentimiento, listo me quiero ir, me voy a ir, ya no soportaba más esa escena, Costia acariciándole la mejilla y la otra sonriendo como estúpida.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- No – dije parándome de golpe y sentí como todas las miradas cayeron sobre mí – no me puedo concentrar. ¿Salimos?

\- Claro, vamos a la cafetería a tomar un café – me sonrió – quizás logres concentrarte.

\- Sí. Me parece perfecto. – sin poder evitarlo, levante la vista para encontrarme con ese precioso verde que me miraba con su ceño fruncido – vamos.

Niylah se despidió de los chicos al salir, yo no quería ni mirarlos. Me enoje conmigo misma por dejarme llevar por los celos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que si no salía en ese preciso momento iba a cometer algún error del cual me iba a arrepentir por siempre. Lexa no era mía, Lexa no me pertenecía, ni siquiera éramos amigas, pero era imposible no sentir todo esto y tengo miedo, tengo miedo porque sé que voy a volver a caer y no sé si de esta me podré levantar, no quiero enamorarme perdidamente de ella y que al final solo termine siendo yo la perjudicada en todo, la que sufre, la que llora, por algo que no tuvo.

Llegamos a la cafetería y Niylah se ofreció a ir por los cafés, mientras yo la esperaba en una de las mesas. Apoye los codos sobre la mesa y mi rostro entre mis manos.

\- Ey, ¿De verdad que estas bien? – levante la vista para mirarla –

\- Si, solo estoy un poco estresada. – suspire – disculpa, sé que deberíamos estar terminando el trabajo.

\- No te preocupes, tenemos más de la mitad – me sonrió – me gusta trabajar contigo. – la mire y note como se sonrojaba – digo, porque eres muy ordenada y esas cosas.

\- Lo mismo digo de ti.

\- ¿Eres de por aquí o..?

\- Soy Phoenix. Mi madre se quedó allá.

\- ¿Y tú papa?

\- Falleció hace un tiempo. – hice una mueca, las preguntas sobre mi padre siempre dolían –

\- Lo siento.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Estas… - la mire porque se quedó en silencio –

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿…saliendo con alguien?

\- No, no hay tiempo para esas cosas. – me reí - ¿Tú?

\- No, tampoco. Hace unos meses me separe.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Ella… - dijo y me miro como esperando algún tipo de reacción – me engaño, se llamaba Luna, un día llegue a su departamento y la encontré con mi prima – abrí los ojos sorprendida – sí, con mi prima.

\- No sé qué decir

\- No hace falta que digas algo, es algo que ya paso. ¿y tú algún... alguna ex?

\- Uno, Finn. – moví la boca varias veces pero las palabras no salían –

\- ¿Malos recuerdos?

\- Demasiado.

\- Clarke, ya es hora de ir volviendo – me dijo mientras miraba su reloj – me gustaría, no sé si algún día quieres, yo quisiera… no sé... Invitarte a cenar o algo.

\- S…sí, claro. ¿Por qué no? – le sonreí y en ese momento no supe porque le dije que si –

Niylah me acompaño hasta mi habitación, ella dormía solo unas puertas más atrás. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

 _¿Qué estas haciendo Clarke? – me pregunte._

Lexa seguía sentada frente a su ordenador, tenía cara de cansada pero no paraba de escribir, supongo que esas cosas pasan cuando dejas los proyectos para último momento. Ni me miro cuando entre así que trate de no molestarla en nada, igual tenia demasiado sueño como para intentar tener una conversación moderadamente coherente.

Me puse el pijama y me acosté, apenas a poye la cabeza en la almohada logre sentir como mis parpados pesaban mucho más que cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo.

\- Buenas noches, Lexa. – le dije sin esperar respuesta, aunque si contestó –

\- Igual.

En el medio de la noche un movimiento en la cama me despertó, pude sentir un cuerpo muy cerca del mío, sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban, disfrute de ese contacto sin abrir los ojos, no podía ser otra persona más que ella, no había nadie más. Suspire cuando sentí unos labios besando mi cuello.

 _¿Te gustan los besos en el cuello, princesa?_

Abrí los ojos rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Finn, quise levantarme de la cama a toda prisa pero él no me dejo, en un rápido movimiento lo tenía encima mío, sentado sobre mis caderas, sosteniendo mis manos sobre mi cabeza, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse cada vez más sentí como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin poder controlarlas.

\- Por favor, Finn. No.

\- Pero si dijiste que esto era lo que querías, Clarke.

\- No, por favor. No. – Grite –

Me senté en la cama, comprobando que no había nadie más que yo y no pude evitar el sollozo que tenía atrapado en la garganta, agarre con fuerzas las sabanas. De pronto sentí como dos brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo.

\- Fue una pesadilla, Clarke. – levante la vista para poder mirarla, ella seco mis lágrimas con una de sus manos y volvió a abrazarme con fuerza – no llores, por favor.

Me deje abrazar, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho sin decir ni una palabra y agradecí que ella no me forzara a hablar. Sus manos acariciando mi espalda lograron tranquilizarme.

\- ¿Estas mejor? – me pregunto mientras retiraba el pelo que cubría mi frente –

\- Sí. – logre contestar, aunque el miedo me invadió cuando se quiso separar de mi - ¿Lexa?

\- No me voy a ningún lado, Clarke. – me sonrió – solo deja que me tape, ¿sí? –asentí –

Se recostó a mi lado y volvió a abrazarme. Pensé que ya no iba a tener esas pesadillas tan frecuentes, definitivamente volver a verlo me hizo mucho más daño del que me imaginaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**CLARKE POV**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, los sentía hinchados y pesados, es la consecuencia de quedarte dormida mientras lloras, quise moverme pero sentí un cuerpo pegado al mío y un brazo que rodeaba mi cintura, me di vuelta despacio, tratando de hacer el menor movimiento posible, la imagen que recibí de la persona que estaba durmiendo a mi lado, quería guardármela para siempre, se veía tan relajada, mucho más hermosa si se puede, su pelo alborotado sobre mi almohada, su claro signo de tranquilidad, sus respiraciones pausadas, sus labios levemente entreabiertos, Dios que ganas de besarlos otra vez, tenía ganas de acariciar sus mejillas, como ella lo hizo con las mías algunas veces. Ya había dormido junto a ella cuando estábamos en la casa de mi madre, se quedó junto a mí de manera protectora, como anoche. Pero aquella vez me había despertado sola, la sensación de tenerla al lado, mientras me abraza es indescriptible, no puedo dejar de mirarla. Quería alargar la situación a toda costa pero por la claridad que entraba por la ventana, estaba más que segura que en algunos minutos su alarma iba a sonar. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras intentaba juntar el valor necesario para acercarme más a su cuerpo, suspire y me acerque apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, Lexa se dio vuelta quedando boca arriba y yo aproveche para acurrucarme en su pecho, lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en que _"Por favor, que no se despierte"_ y así me volví a quedar dormida escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Maldije el momento en el que la alarma comenzó a sonar, sentí como Lexa estiraba su brazo para agarrar su celular que lo había dejado sobre mi mesita de noche, apago la alarma y mi corazón casi da un vuelco cuando volvió a abrazarme, prácticamente acurrucándose más a mi cuerpo, como si buscara la comodidad justa para volver a dormirse, la oí suspirar antes de sentir como sus respiraciones se fueron relajando así como sus brazos no me sujetaron con tanta fuerza, se volvió a dormir, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía, si esto es un sueño espero no despertar.

-Griffin – sentí unas caricias en mi cabeza – Griffin. – abrí mis ojos y todavía seguíamos en la misma posición, volví a escuchar su voz – oye, ¿me devuelves el brazo?

\- Lo siento – dije levantándome de golpe – no me di cuenta – sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunto seria –

\- Bien. Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

\- Claro, molestilla. – se sentó en el borde de la cama –

\- Siento, haberme dormido sobre ti.

\- Solo babeaste mi remera – se encogió de hombros y se fue riendo hasta el baño –

¿Por qué no se despierta siempre con ese buen humor? Me levante de la cama y fui directo a la cocina, me sorprendí a ver que ya estaba cerca de ser medio día, no sé si fue cansancio o los brazos de Lexa que me hicieron dormir tan profundamente.

Puse pan para hacer unas tostadas mientras el café se calentaba y serví un poco de zumo en un vaso.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de zumo? – dije desviando rápidamente mi mirada mientras Lexa se cambiaba la camiseta del pijama por una camiseta manga larga color azul. –

\- No, gracias Griffin.

\- ¿Café?

\- Sí, pero me lo llevo – miro su reloj – es demasiado tarde – sirvió café en su taza térmica y se dispuso a salir, aunque se volvió sobre sus pasos - ¿Qué fue lo soñaste?

\- N...no, no lo recuerdo. – ella asintió y note que no estaba convencida con mi respuesta –

\- Está bien – siguió mirándome fijamente –

\- ¿Qué pasa? – se acercó a mí, se inclinó y beso mi mejilla –

\- Chau rubia molesta. – me sonrió y antes de salir por la puerta volvió a hablar – gracias por el café.

Afortunadamente las pesadillas se presentaron solo un par de veces en las semanas siguientes, las tenía cuando más agotada me sentía antes de dormir, pero por suerte podía controlar más mis emociones cuando las tenía, no es que ya no me hagan sentir algo, simplemente que al despertar sé que solo es eso, una pesadilla, algo que me atormento por mucho tiempo, algo que no va a volver a pasar.

Una semana quedaba para el receso de navidad, estaba más que ansiosas por descansar y poder pasar dos semanas con Abby. Los exámenes había sido difíciles, demasiado difíciles para ser el primer año de la carrera, los aprobé pero no con la nota que necesitaba, pero por suerte todos los trabajos que me toco hacer hacia que esos puntos necesarios subieran.

Las cosas con Lexa estuvieron más que bien, para ser sincera. Estaba muy cambiada a como era ella, si bien no éramos las súper amigas, por lo menos podíamos hablar sin que algún objeto volara por la habitación, seguía teniendo cambios de humor demasiado bruscos que siempre me dejaban sin entender que es lo que había hecho mal, a menudo hablaba con Raven del tema, su respuesta siempre era "La señorita simpatía está mal del marote" pero siempre intentaba encontrarle una respuesta a sus cambios repentinos de humor, la bipolaridad supongo era uno de los diagnósticos que iban con Lexa, pero no de eso no se trataba.

Ahora estaba ahí, sentada en el sillón, leyendo un libro ¡y era viernes! Ella casi siempre salía los viernes, no le gustaba el encierro, nunca le pregunte a donde iba y nunca me invito a que la acompañara como yo lo he hecho en reiteradas veces.

Golpearon la puerta pero ella ni se inmuto, definitivamente no esperaba visitas.

\- Raven Reyes al rescate – me dijo mi amiga sonriendo –

\- Pasa Rae.

\- Hola Lexa. – la saludo secamente como siempre –

\- Raven. – la primera y única palabra que le escuche decir durante todo el día, Raven rodo sus ojos y se sentó en mi cama –

\- Mira Clarkie – me dijo mientras me enseñaba un hermoso vestido rojo – es hermoso, perfecto para vos. – apoyo el vestido sobre mi torso – van a resaltar perfectamente ese par – me miro mientras se reía – de ojos.

\- Eres increíble Reyes. – mire el vestido y arrugue la nariz – Rae, no es que no me guste pero me parece demasiado.

\- Nala se lo merece

\- Niylah

\- Si, como sea – dijo moviendo su mano restándole importancia –

\- ¿Y que se supone que merece?

\- En tres semanas salieron dos veces, la tercera es la vencida Griffin. – cuando estuve por contestarle el sonido de la puerta cerrándose nos asustó, Lexa había salido de la habitación – Esta celosa

\- ¿Qué?

\- Clarke, esta celosa. Escucho el nombre de Nala y se fue prácticamente corriendo.

\- Si es por eso fue porque vos dibujaste las cosas como no son.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque si hablamos claro, esta es la primera vez que salgo con Niylah, las otras dos solo nos reunimos a hacer los tediosos trabajos y proyectos – suspire –

\- Por lo menos sé que mi plan resulto. – la mire frunciendo el ceño – mi idea era darle celos y resulto.

\- No sabemos eso Raven.

\- Anda ponte el vestido.

\- No Rae.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Acepte la cena sin siquiera saber porque, no quiero que confunda las cosas y menos si voy vestida así. Unos vaqueros, una camisa y estoy.

\- ¿Piensas que puede confundir las cosas por cómo vas vestida?

\- Sí, mucho más si voy mostrando la mitad de mis pechos – nos reímos –

 **LEXA POV**

Tuve que salir de aquel lugar, estaba comenzando a detestar a la persona en la que me estaba convirtiendo, yo no era así. No me gustaba sentir estas cosas raras que se centran en el estómago y te hacen aborrecer hasta el aire que respiras y eso era lo que me producía el nombre de Niylah.

No puedo culparla por invitar a Clarke a cenar, no puedo culparla por haberlo conseguido antes que yo, tampoco puedo culpar a Clarke por aceptar la cena, solo me puedo culpar a mí por no tener el valor suficiente de hacerlo, es que aunque odiaba admitirlo Clarke me desarmaba con una simple mirada, todo era tan nuevo para mí que siempre que me sentía indefensa o acorralada por algo, prefería marcharme o contestarle con cualquier cosa para zanjar el tema. Pensé que todo iba a ser mucho más fácil, simplemente la iba a ignorar y ya está, pero me fue completamente imposible, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día, cada semana, cada mes conocía algo nuevo de ella que me hacia todo más difícil. Y ahora que quizás puedo proponerme algo con ella, aparece alguien y hace lo que yo no pude hacer en meses.

Camine por los alrededores del lugar, hacia demasiado frio esa noche se notaba que en cualquier momento iba a caer la primera nevada del año. Me compre un café antes de volver a la habitación, no es que no tuviera pero todavía no me apetecía volver, solo esperaba que Clarke ya no este, no quería verla con ese jodido vestido, pero para mí mala suerte Niylah llego prácticamente conmigo.

\- Hola, Lexa.

\- ¿Qué tal? – le sonreí –

\- Bien, ¿Sabes si esta Clarke? – dijo señalando la puerta, ya que yo me había puesto delante de ella –

\- Supongo que si – me encogí de hombros - ¿A dónde van a ir?

\- Creo que no es de tu incumbencia

\- Ok, ok – dije levantando mis manos – fue una simple pregunta no te sulfures.

\- ¿Te piensas que no me doy cuenta de las cosas Woods? – puso su dedo sobre mi pecho y yo la mire con el ceño fruncido – Clarke va a salir conmigo hoy y no te voy a decir a donde la llevo ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso. – en ese momento la puerta se abrió –

\- Creí escuchar unas voces – dijo Raven – Hola Nala - le sonrió –

\- Hola Raven – dijo rodando sus ojos –

Entre a la habitación mientras ellas dos seguían en la puerta, Clarke estaba terminando de agarrar sus cosas, gracias a Dios, Buda o lo que sea no se había puesto el vestido. Iba vestida con un vaquero gastado, muy pegado a sus piernas para mi gusto, una camiseta blanca, camisa, botas, chaqueta y un gorrito de lana.

\- Te esperan afuera – le dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón y comenzando hacer zapping –

\- ¿Tú no sales? – negué con la cabeza - ¿Por qué? – me encogí de hombros, no tenía ganas de hablar y que notara que estaba celosa, aunque no sé si con esa actitud ya lo estaba demostrando - ¿Qué pasa, te comieron la lengua los ratones?

\- ¿Por qué no te vas de una vez que te están esperando? – me atreví a mirarla –

\- Ok – suspiro – chau Lexa. – escuche la puerta cerrarse pero sabía que no estaba sola –

\- ¿Qué pasa Reyes, no tienes algo mejor que hacer?

\- Eso quiero saber yo – me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me sacaba el control para apagar la Tv –

\- Ey, estaba mirando eso.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Lexa?

\- Estaba mirando una película.

\- El papel de idiota no te pega mucho ¿Sabes? – suspiro – No quiero ayudarte, odio tener que ayudarte, pero en serio ¿Qué estás haciendo? Hace un mes que me dijiste lo de Clarke y todavía o fuiste capaz de invitarla aunque sea un café o simplemente tratarla un poco mejor. La verdad es que no te entiendo.

\- Ya es algo tarde ¿No crees?

\- ¿Te piensas que a Clarke le interesa Niylah?

\- Sabias su nombre – me reí – y si supongo que le interesa ¿Sino por qué acepto salir con ella? – la mire –

\- Clarke es una persona que le cuesta decir que no, creo que la acepto más que nada por educación.

\- Eso mismo haría conmigo entonces.

\- La diferencia contigo es que – la mire esperando que siga hablando – tú le gustas Lexa.

\- ¿Ella te lo dijo?

\- Sí. Pero si no me lo hubiese dicho, era algo que te das cuenta con el simple hecho de observarla, los días que la tratas bien o haces algo por ella el brillo que tiene en sus ojos es magnífico, ahora el día que te comportas como una tremenda imbécil es cuando tiene los ojos tristes, como ahora cuando se fue.

\- No puedo evitarlo.

\- ¿Tratarla mal?

\- No lo hago intencionalmente.

\- Lo sé, solo eras una imbécil. – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta - ¿Lexa? – la mire – deja de hacerla sufrir, decídete en lo que quieres con ella sino deja de darle esperanzas. – asentí – Adiós.

\- Adiós Raven y gracias. – ella me sonrió y asintió –

Volví a prender la Tv ni siquiera se para que porque no estaba mirando nada en concreto, pero no tenía ganas de acostarme y mucho menos de dormir. Pase las siguientes tres horas en la misma posición hasta que por fin escuche las llaves en la puerta de entrada.

\- ¿Sigues despierta?

\- Creo que es obvio, Griffin. – la escuche suspirar y entrar al baño, minutos después se sentó a mi lado en el sillón ya iba vestida con la ropa de dormir y unas pantuflas de ositos - ¿Qué tal te fue? – rompí el silencio, la intriga me puede más que cualquier cosa –

\- ¿Quieres saber a dónde me llevo?

\- Claro.

\- A comer mariscos. – arrugo la nariz -

\- Tu odias los mariscos – fruncí el ceño –

\- Exacto – se rio – si me hubiese escuchado cuando se lo dije.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- No, pedí dos raciones de postre. – me sonrió - ¿Qué estas mirando?

\- Nada en realidad. Elige tú – le di el control –

Terminamos mirando Titanic, no entiendo como a la gente le puede gustar esa clase de películas, en esa tabla entraban los dos, es más que obvio. Cuando la película término observe a Clarke que estaba profundamente dormida, genial encima que me fume esta película por ella, se duerme.

\- Clarke – acaricie su mejilla - ¿Clarke?

\- ¿Uhmm?

\- Te dormiste, anda a la cama.

\- Gracias – se refregó los ojos y se fue hasta su cama – Buenas noches Lexa.

\- Descansa Griffin.

A la mañana siguiente debía rendir un examen, era el último que tenía en esa semana antes de empezar con las vacaciones de invierno, lo bueno de todo es que a medida que uno iba entregando el profesor iba corrigiendo mientras sus dos ayudantes iban vigilando que nadie se copiara.

\- ¿Un 9 Lex? Cómo haces si ni siquiera estudias.

\- Ey, eso es mentira. Yo estudio un poco todos los días, así es más fácil al final. Deberías de implementarlo. – le revolví el cabello - ¿Esa es Costia?

\- Sí. – frunció el ceño –

\- ¿Cómo hace tu hermana para entrar sin que le pidan identificación?

\- Eso es lo que siempre le pregunto – rodo los ojos –

\- Hola hermanito – abrazo a Jasper –

\- Hola hermosa – me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla –

\- Hola Cos.

\- Conociéndolos sé que les fue bien en el examen, así que traje pizza para festejar – dijo mientras levantaba las cajas de pizza –

\- Claro, vamos.

\- Fuimos hasta la habitación de Jasper pero Monty estaba con demasiados compañeros también festejando el último examen aprobado, así que muy a pesar terminamos en mi habitación, agradecí que Clarke tuviera clases todavía. Limpiamos la mesa y acomodamos las cosas para poder comer y justo llego Clarke, tenía cara de preocupación pero su ceño se terminó frunciendo cuando su campo de vista ubico a Costia.

\- Hola Clarke. – le sonreí –

\- Lexa, chicos. – dijo y se fue hasta su escritorio y se puso a trabajar en su ordenador –

\- ¿Clarke, quieres pizza? – le pregunto Jasper

\- No, gracias. – dijo y volvió a fijar la vista en el ordenador. –

\- ¿Pasa algo? – me susurro mi amigo –

\- No lo sé, esta vez yo no fui. Aunque…

\- ¿Qué? – disimuladamente señale a Costia y el asintió – lo siento.

\- Está bien, no es tu culpa. – me levante y fui hasta la cocina por un plato y un vaso, serví un poco de gaseosa y puse dos porciones de pizza en plato y se la lleve a Clarke. – Hey – me miro y frunció el ceño –

\- No quiero comer, gracias. – volvió su atención al ordenador –

\- Clarke – deje el plato y el vaso sobre su escritorio y me acuclillé a su lado - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta que estén los chicos? – le pregunte en voz baja –

\- No es eso Lexa. – suspiro –

\- ¿Entonces? – le sonreí - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Raven iba a llevarme a casa de mi madre para las vacaciones ya que también tenía que ir para allá, pero sus padres cambiaron de planes y se van a pasar las fiestas a México. Así que directamente se va al aeropuerto. Así que ahora tengo que ver cómo me voy.

\- Sabes que te puedo llevar, tengo que ir para la misma ciudad.

\- Te agradezco pero no. Encontrare alguna forma de viajar.

\- Bueno – su respuesta me había decepcionado – como gustes. – apoye mi mano en su rodilla antes de volver a hablar - No sé si es necesario que te lo diga, ni siquiera sé porque quiero decírtelo, pero... entre Costia y yo no hay nada, Clarke.

\- ¿Por qué me estas aclarando eso?

\- Ya te dije que no lo sé. Solo sentí la necesidad de decírtelo. – le sonreí y volví con mis amigos.

En mi cabeza solamente daba vueltas por qué le había dicho eso a Clarke, notaba como cambiaba cuando la veía a Costia o cuando escuchaba su nombre, estoy casi segura que yo hacía lo mismo cuando escuchaba el nombre de Niylah.

Lo que restaba de la semana no tuve libre, fue demasiado aburrido no hacer absolutamente nada, podría haber ido a lo de Anya el mismo día que rendí mi último examen, pero por alguna razón me quede hasta el último día, bueno era más que obvio que esa razón era Clarke, cada día que se pasaba podía notar como se iba afligiendo más por no encontrar una forma de viajar, en el mes de diciembre y tan cerca de las fiestas es casi imposible encontrar un vuelo o un micro.

\- ¿Lexa?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Todavía sigue en pie tu propuesta de llevarme? – no pude evitar sonreír – olvídalo, Lexa.

\- ¡Hey! – tome su mano – espera, no te dije que no. – suspire y solté su mano – sé que te cuesta pedir las cosas, pero ni siquiera me diste tiempo a contestar.

\- Lo siento.

\- Olvídalo. – me volví a recostar en el sillón –

\- ¿A qué hora salimos?

\- Dentro de – mire mi reloj – unas 9 horas. Aprovecha para dormir.

\- ¿Por qué en madrugada?

\- Para no agarrar la ruta con mucho tránsito.

\- Bueno.

\- Recuerda que no podes llevar muchas cosas.

\- Lo sé, lo sé.

Por suerte pude descansar bien el tema fue poder despertar a Clarke antes de que sea muy tarde, desayunamos algo antes de salir y por primera vez en mi vida estaba demasiado nerviosa, tenía muchas ganas de dar un paso adelante con Clarke, pero tenía miedo de que me rechazara, tenía miedo de sentir lo que yo le hice sentir hace tiempo atrás.

Como la primera vez que viajamos, tuvimos que parar para cargar gasolina, solo que esta vez sí nos sentamos a tomar un café, hacia demasiado frio y había comenzado a nevar, eso nos iba a retrasar la llegada, mientras estábamos tomando el café aproveche para llamar a Anya.

 _Lex_

Hola Anya

 _¿Por dónde estás?_

Se supone a unas dos horas, pero comenzó a nevar así que seguro tarde un poco más de tiempo.

 _Está bien. mantenme al tanto ¿Si?_

Si An.

 _Lex, ten cuidado por favor._

Si, An. – me reí –

 _A la vuelta te llevas el auto._

Está bien como tú digas, nos vemos pronto.

 _Nos vemos pequeña._

Si bien mucho no hablamos durante el viaje, porque es casi imposible, note que Clarke estaba demasiado seria, en esos momentos comencé a comprender como se sentía ella con mis constantes cambios de humor, no puedo creer lo imbécil que fui, está más que claro que desconfié si me muestro risueña y encantadora, esa no es la Lexa que ella conoce.

Como había pensado el viaje se dificulto un poco demasiado, no por la nieve que era mínima, sino porque había que ir a una velocidad reducida ya que el piso estaba demasiado resbaloso, note el nerviosismo y miedo de Clarke porque cada vez se iba aferrando más fuerte a mi cintura, definitivamente voy a volver con el auto, aunque vaya a extrañar a mi bebé.

\- Clarke – le hable cuando me saque el casco, ella seguía aferrada a mi cintura con su cabeza apoyada en mi espalda, tome una de sus manos – Clarke, llegamos.

\- Al fin – se bajó con cuidado de la moto y se sacó el casco – me tiemblan las piernas.

\- ¿Tuviste miedo?

\- Un poco.

\- Tu mamá – le señale la entrada de la casa –

\- ¡Hola Hija! – se acercó y abrazo a Clarke quien le devolvió el afectuoso abrazo –

\- Hola mamá – Abby acaricio sus mejillas y beso su frente –

\- Hola Lexa.

\- Hola Señora Griffin. – también me abrazo y se sintió tan extraño, no extraño de feo, sino es que hace mucho que no recibo esa muestra de cariño –

\- ¿Quieres pasar? – me iba a negar pero ella me interrumpió – bebes algo caliente y luego te vas, anda vamos. Vamos, vamos. – me dijo gesticulando con las manos para que me bajar de la moto, lo hice y las seguí al interior de la casa – Voy hacer chocolate.

\- Siento eso.

\- Está bien Clarke, me viene bien algo caliente. – le sonreí –

\- ¿Tienes mucho más viaje?

\- No. Anya no vive muy lejos de aquí. – suspire – hablando de ella le voy a decir que llego en un rato.

 **Yo: An, acabo de dejar a la chica que te dije que traía su madre me prácticamente me obligo a entrar para tomar algo caliente, así que en un rato llego.**

 **Anya: Esta bien pequeña, siempre está bueno caerle bien primero a la suegra.**

 **Yo: jajaja, muy graciosa. Nos vemos.**

\- Y dime Lexa ¿Qué estas estudiando? – me pregunto Abby cuando me entrego la taza con chocolate –

\- Abogacía.

\- Qué bueno, siempre me gusto la abogacía. Pero la salud siempre tiro un poco más de la cuerda. ¿Los exámenes?

\- Bien. Hasta ahora aprobé todo sin ningún tipo de problema.

\- Mamá – la interrumpió Clarke – no es un interrogatorio.

\- Bueno, solo quería conocerla un poco más, lo siento.

\- Todo bien señora Griffin

\- Abby, por favor.

\- Lo siento, Abby.

\- ¿Pasas las fiestas con tus padres?

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Lo siento, lo siento.

\- Mis padres – no me gustaba hablar de ellos todavía me dolía todo lo que había pasado – fallecieron en un accidente de auto.

\- Lo siento mucho pequeña – me dijo Abby dándome un pequeño apretón en el hombro - ¿hace mucho?

\- Hoy hace dos años. Nunca me gustaron las fiestas y con esto mucho menos. – sonreí – pero debo venir por Anya, ella es mi madrina, cuido de mi desde entonces y ella si ama las fiestas – me encogí de hombros -

Por suerte la conversación tomo otro rumbo, tampoco es que me quede mucho más tiempo, debía llegar con Anya antes de que mandara a todo S.W.A.T por mí. Me despedí de Abby quien me dijo que si me quedaba las dos semanas de vacaciones esperaba verme de nuevo y Clarke me acompaño hasta la moto.

\- Lex, lamento el interrogatorio.

\- No te preocupes, ya sé a quién saliste por lo menos – puso los ojos en blanco –

\- Gracias por traerme.

\- No hay de qué y antes de que me preguntes, si paso a buscarte a la vuelta. – ella sonrió y mi corazón bombeo rápidamente como respuesta –

\- Cuídate y avísame cuando llegues. ¿Sí?

\- Claro, molestilla.

Estaba por ponerme el casco cuando observe a Clarke volver hasta la puerta de su casa y quedarse parada ahí, como esperando que me fuera, realmente sentí que mis piernas en ese momento iban a fallarme y dejarme caer haciendo el ridículo, tome varias bocanadas de aire antes de posicionarme frente a ella.

\- ¿Clarke?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Las tradiciones de las fiestas hay que respetarlas verdad?

\- ¿De qué hablas, Lex?

\- De eso – dije señalando el muérdago que colgaba del techo.

Clarke me volvió a mirar y pestañeo un par de veces sin entender exactamente lo que le decía, mire sus labios y me arme de valor, corte toda distancia que existía entre las dos, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, junte nuestros labios y pude sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo, suspire cuando ella me correspondió el beso y sus temblorosas manos me tomaron por la cintura mientras yo acariciaba sus mejillas. Su aliento golpeaba en mi boca, probé el sabor de su respiración, me tome todo mi tiempo en recorrer cada milímetro de sus labios, no quería que quede alguna parte sin besar, sin sentir.

El beso se convirtió en otro más explorador y provocativo uno en donde sentía que me quería apropiar de su boca como si fuese mía, acaricie sus labios con mi lengua y ella suspiro, mordí levemente su labio inferior antes de separarme para poder mirarla a los ojos, apoye mi frente en la suya y ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunte mientras acariciaba su nariz con la mía, Clarke abrió sus ojos al escucharme hablar, pero no decía nada - ¿Clarke?

\- ¿Me das otro? – pregunto con toda su inocencia, sonreí y asentí volviendo a unir nuestros labios.

Volví a rozar sus labios con mi lengua y suspire cuando Clarke entreabrió su boca para darme el acceso que tanto anhelaba, ambas gemimos cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron por primera vez, se acariciaron mutuamente mientras mis manos se perdían en su nuca y en su rubia cabellera intentando intensificar un poco más el beso. Nos separamos cuando nuestros cuerpos reclamaron por oxígeno, cuando abrí mis ojos pude apreciar sus hermosos ojos azules que me miraban con un brillo que nunca había visto, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y su boca entreabierta recuperando el aliento.

\- Tengo… tengo que irme.

\- No quiero que te vayas – sonreí y acaricie su mejilla –

\- Anya va a matarme.

\- ¿nos vamos a ver?

\- Claro que si pequeña. – me incline y bese sus labios suavemente – Feliz navidad, Clarke.

\- Feliz Navidad.

No pude descifrar su mirada, aunque correspondió el beso podía percibir que todavía existía algo de miedo, debería cambiar eso, necesito que confié en mí. Porque después de ese beso estoy completamente segura que no quiero volverla a lastimar.


	11. Chapter 11

**CLARKE POV**

Me quede parada en la puerta de mi casa sin entender muy bien que fue exactamente lo que paso, mi cerebro intentaba procesar las miles de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante, todavía sentía mi respiración agitada y aunque hiciera frio podía sentir como mis mejillas seguían ardiendo. Por un simple instinto me lleve la mano hasta mis labios, los acaricie con la yema de mis dedos, cerré los ojos y pude sentir claramente la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, la suavidad con la que me besaba, el nerviosismo que se sentía cuando su cuerpo temblaba, su cálido aliento golpeando mis labios, su suave y húmeda lengua que exploro cada rincón de mi boca. A pesar de los nervios que sentía, la incertidumbre, la emoción, el miedo, a pesar de todas esas cosas, sentí una verdadera paz y también la certeza de que nunca más en mi vida quisiera sepárame de sus labios.

Abrí los ojos y mire hacia donde Lexa había desaparecido con su moto, suspire y una sonrisa bobalicona se instaló en mi rostro, sabía qué hace minutos ella se había ido, pero mis extremidades no querían reaccionar. Hice le mayor esfuerzo por romper la burbuja en la que estaba y volví a entrar a la casa, cerré la puerta y me quede sonriéndole hasta que un carraspeo volvió a traerme a la realidad, me di vuelta y mi madre estaba sentada en uno de los bancos en la isla de la cocina, tenía una taza con café y me miraba con una sonrisa y las cejar arqueadas, dio unos golpecitos al banco que tenía a su lado para que fuera a sentarme con ella.

\- ¿Y bien? – me pregunto cuando me tuvo a su lado –

\- ¿Y bien qué?

\- ¿No hay nada que quieras contarme?

\- No – dije sin poder evitar sonreír y me tape la cara con las manos porque sentí como la temperatura en mis mejillas iba subiendo –

\- Clarke, sabes que soy tu madre y me podes contar cualquier cosa. ¿No?

\- Si, mamá. Pero no hay nada que contar – le dije todavía cubriéndome la cara con las manos – aunque…

\- ¿Aunque?

\- ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que me gusta una chica? – pregunte con voz temblorosa –

\- Lexa me cae bien – se encogió de hombros, pestañee un par de veces después de escuchar su simple pero justa respuesta –

\- No es solo Lexa, mamá – suspire – creo que siempre me gustaron pero nunca me anime a admitirlo.

\- No me importa si es Lexa o cualquier otra chica Clarke, yo quiero saber que sos feliz. – me rodeo con sus brazos dejando que apoyara mi cabeza en su pecho –

\- Tengo miedo mamá. Tengo miedo de todo lo que estoy sintiendo, son sentimientos tan nuevos tan completamente indescriptibles, que me hacen tener miedo de dejarme llevar y terminar lastimada.

\- ¿Entonces, Lexa realmente te había lastimado con anterioridad?

\- No, ella no mamá. Y si lo hizo dudo que haya sido intencional. Pero – suspire deshaciendo el abrazo – no quiero hablar de eso – la sonreí –

\- Está bien. Si alguna vez necesitas hablarlo. Ya sabes que voy a estar aquí.

\- Lo sé, te quiero. – bese su mejilla –

\- Y yo a ti princesa. Ahora ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a hacer galletas?

\- Claro. ¿con chips de chocolate?

\- Con chips de chocolate – acaricio mi pelo –

Nos pusimos a hacer las galletitas, bueno en realidad mi mamá hacia todo, yo solo le alcanzaba los ingredientes. Esto hacíamos todas las navidades, preparar galletas con diferentes tipos de formas y decorados, también le ayudaba a hacer la cena, todo era tan perfecto, ver a mi madre sonreír es una de las pocas cosas que me hacen sentir feliz, mucho más después de que mi padre falleciera.

\- ¿Qué formas quieres?

\- De arbolito – le conteste –

\- Podemos hacer unas cuantas en forma de corazón – se rio –

\- ¡Mamá! Ni siquiera sé si la voy a ver. – suspire –

\- Bueno, si no la ves en estas dos semanas la vas a ver a la vuelta. – asentí – unos días antes de que te vayas podemos hacer mas galletas

\- ¡Que no! – nos reímos hasta que mi celular nos interrumpió –

 **Lexa: Hola :)**

No pude evitar sonreír por un simple "Hola" deje a mi mamá en la cocina y me fui a sentar al living –

 **Yo: Hola, Lex. ¿Llegaste bien?**

 **Lexa: La verdad es que no…**

 **Yo: ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?**

 **Lexa: Realmente no lo estoy, Clarke.**

 **Yo: Lexa, no me asustes ¿Qué te paso?**

 **Lexa: Es que cuando me estaba yendo sentí la necesidad de volver a tu casa. Pero cuando llegue ya habías entrado y no me anime a tocar el timbre. Quería otro beso :(**

 **Yo: ¡Eres una idiota! Me hiciste asustar.**

 **Lexa: Bueno, tu estarás asustada pero yo sigo sin mi beso, no sé qué es lo peor :( :( :(**

No puedo creer que Lexa sea quien me esta mandando estos mensajes –

 **Yo: ¿Lexa, eres tu?**

Pasaron unos minutos y no contestaba, genial Griffin, siempre metiendo la pata –

 **Yo: Lo siento, solo es que me resultan raros. Todo en este momento me resulta raro, todavía sigo creyendo que fue un sueño o un producto de mi imaginación.**

Seguía sin contestar, demonios. Ahora si la has cagado Clarke –

\- ¿Clarke?

\- Si mamá

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si – la sonreí -

Terminamos de hornear las galletas y comenzamos a preparar la cena, por momentos sentía que hacia todo en modo automático, estaba más pendiente en el sonido de mi celular que en las instrucciones que mi madre me daba.

\- Clarke, no me estas prestando atención. - me regaño mi madre –

\- Lo siento. - hice una mueca –

\- ¿Por qué no te das un baño mientras yo termino esto?

\- Claro. Creo que es lo mejor.

Algo de lo que extrañaba demasiado de la casa de mi madre era la enorme bañera, si bien la casa no era grande el baño era uno de los cuartos más grandes y cómodos, mi madre siempre decía que lo necesario para ella en una casa era que el baño tuviese bañera, ya que después de las guardias en el hospital y de estar tanto tiempo parada no hay nada mejor que relajarse un buen rato en agua caliente y burbujas si es posible.

Así que eso mismo hice, llene la bañera con agua caliente y ocupé uno de los baños de espuma de mi mamá, me deshice de mi ropa e intente relajarme en el agua, aunque al cerrar los ojos lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Lexa, en el beso que nos dimos, en su voz, en los mensajes que me mando y como idiota eche todo a perder, mi celular sonó y maldije haberlo dejado tan lejos, bueno quién quiera que sea que espere, volvió a sonar y no pude evitar pensar que era Lexa pero no quería ilusionarme con eso, era consciente que había jodido todo, un tercer mensaje llegó y ya no pude aguantar más, salí de la bañera para agarrar el celular y me volví a sumergir.

 **Lexa: Si, Clarke. Soy yo, también a mí me parece extraño todo esto. Pero puedo decirte que el besarte como lo hice hoy fue lo más sensato que hice en mi vida.**

 **Lexa: Discúlpame por tardar en contestar. Anya me acaparó para ella y me obligó a dejar el celular a un lado y aparte llegaron unos familiares de ella, así que no quedaba otra que hacer buena letra.**

 **Lexa: ¿Te has enojado? :( :( :( ¿No te doy penita? Todavía sigo sin mi beso.**

Creo que mi marca registrada es "sonrisa bobalicona" si, no se había enojado y ahí está explicándome que era lo que había pasado. Aunque me alegre, aunque mi corazón lata con fuerza por sus mensajes y sus palabras siento la misma cantidad de miedo, creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es hablar las cosas en persona, aunque si se me dificultaba contestarle los mensajes no me quiero imaginar lo que me va a costar contestarle en persona, mientras me mira con esos hermosos ojos verdes, mientras observó sus labios tan apetecibles, Dios, Clarke... concéntrate. Un nuevo mensaje casi hace que el celular se me caiga dentro de la bañera.

 **Lexa: ¿Clarke? De verdad... ¿Te has enojado?**

 **Yo: Hola no, no me he enojado. Solo tenía el celular lejos.**

 **Lexa: ¿Es lo único que me vas a decir?**

 **Yo: Creo que me gustaría que lo habláramos en persona.**

 **Lexa: Yo solo esperaba un... "Acá tengo tu beso" o algo así. Pero bueno, si quieres hablar... dime cuando y donde.**

 **Yo: ¿Podrías quedarte así siempre?**

 **Lexa: Clarke...**

 **Yo: Dime.**

 **Lexa: ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan fastidiosa? ¿O ya eres así de nacimiento?**

 **Yo: ¿Podrías?**

 **Yo: Tengo miedo Lexa...**

 **Lexa: Yo también... Debo irme Clarke, ya estamos por cenar. Hablamos mañana. Buenas noches.**

 **Yo: Buenas noches Lexa.**

 **Yo: También quiero volver a besarte Lex...**

Me sonroje sin poder evitarlo, no sé si que Lexa también tenga miedo de esto sea algo que me tranquilice o me ponga peor. Me quede unos minutos más en el agua.

\- ¿Disfrutaste el baño? - preguntó mi mamá desde la cocina –

\- Sí. Extrañaba la bañera.

\- Ya va a estar la cena, ayúdame con los platos.

\- Claro.

Cenamos entre risas y anécdotas de estos meses que estuvimos lejos una de la otra, inevitablemente las lágrimas se hicieron presente cuando se hicieron las doce y dio paso a la Navidad, el recuerdo de mi padre entrando justo a las doce vestido de Papá Noel era algo que se extrañaba cada año que pasaba. En estos momentos agradecía eternamente poder abrazar a mi madre.

 **Lexa: Feliz Navidad, Clarke.**

Nunca pensé que un simple saludo me iba a alegrar la noche. – pensé

 **Yo: Feliz Navidad, Lex.**

Los días fueron pasando demasiado lentos, por una parte lo agradecía pero por otra lado no, sé que Lexa me había dicho que le dijera cuando y donde nos íbamos a ver. Pero todavía no me anime, me siento tan estúpida a veces. Así que me pasaba las mañanas durmiendo mientras Abby trabajaba y las tardes con ella frente a la Tv mirando miles de películas ñoñas por día y por las noches algunos mensajes con Lexa.

\- Clarke, hija.

\- ¿Qué, mamá? – gire mi cabeza para mirarla y la encontré vestida con el ambo del trabajo - ¿Trabajas?

\- Sí, me pidieron que cubra la guardia de esta noche.

\- ¡Pero, mamá sabes que no podes trabajar tantas horas! – la regañe –

\- Sigo teniendo las tareas pasivas, Clarke. Sabes que me cuidan tanto como vos en el hospital.

\- Está bien – refunfuñe – vete y déjame sola – me cruce de brazos.

\- No seas chiquilina – me beso la frente – Clarke…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ojo con lo que haces, sé que no hace falta que te lo diga, pero…

\- Si mama. A las 10 me acuesto a dormir. – me reí –

\- Adiós hija. ¡Pórtate bien! – me grito desde la puerta antes de salir –

Me quede pensativa mirando la pantalla de la tv sin siquiera estar prestando atención a la película, miraba la Tv, el celular, el reloj, la tv, el celular, el reloj.

Es ahora o nunca – dije agarrando mi celular y recostándome en el sofá –

 **Yo: Hola Lex :)**

 **Lexa: Molestilla…**

 **Yo: No me gusta ese apodo.**

 **Lexa: No es un apodo Griffin, las cosas como son y tú eres molesta. ;)**

 **Yo: Y tú demasiado odiosa, ni se porque me molesto en hablarte.**

 **Lexa: Porque me extrañas.**

 **Yo: Ya quisieras.**

 **Lexa: Yo te extraño…**

 **Yo: ¿De verdad?**

 **Lexa: ¿Por qué siempre desconfías de lo que te digo Clarke?**

 **Lexa: Deja, no me contestes mejor.**

 **Yo: ¿Haces algo esta noche?**

 **Lexa: Si.**

 **Yo: Oh. Bueno…**

 **Lexa: Tenía pensado dormir ¿Y tú? :D**

 **Yo: Odiosa… ¿Quieres venir? Mi madre está en una guardia.**

 **Lexa: ¿A tu casa? ¿Solas? ¿Sin tu madre? ¿Qué me estas proponiendo Griffin?**

 **Yo: Cenar, HABLAR y quizás alguna película.**

 **Lexa: ¿Pizza?**

 **Yo: Me parece perfecto.**

 **Lexa: En una hora estoy.**

Como si tuviese los súper poderes de flash, ordene la casa, me bañe y me cambie todo en menos de una hora y eso es algo que no consigue nadie, soy un desastre con los horarios.

Estaba nerviosa, me sudaban las manos, ¿Cómo tenía que saludarla? Era una de las preguntas que rondaban por mi cabeza desde que me dijo que volveríamos a vernos, ¿Un beso en la mejilla? ¿En la boca? ¿Un apretón de manos? ¿Un abrazo? Creo que voy a dejar que ella me salude, total es la que está llegando es su deber.

Salte del sofá como si fuese un resorte cuando escuche el timbre.

Clarke, tranquila. Es solo Lexa, la ves todos los días desde hace meses. –

\- Hola Clarke – me dijo con una sonrisa –

\- Hola Lex – también le sonreí – pasa. Dame tu chaqueta.

\- Primero ¿Dónde dejo esto? – levanto la caja de pizza y un pote de helado –

\- Dame, yo lo guardo. – deje la pizza sobre la isla de la cocina y guarde el helado en el frízer

\- Ey… - me sonrió – hola

\- Hola de nuevo – malditos nervios –

\- Clarke… - la mire y ella solo me acaricio la mejilla y se inclinó uniendo sus labios con los míos en un casto beso – hace días que tenía ganas de besarte.

\- A veces tu sinceridad me sorprende.

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- ¿Tu sinceridad?

\- Mis besos.

\- Creo que eso es obvio – me mordí el labio inferior –

\- Es tan difícil para mí, como lo es para vos Griffin. – notaba el nerviosismo en sus ojos – ¿qué te parece si mejor cenamos?

\- Si, vamos.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la isla, comimos prácticamente en silencio, alguna que otra acotación por parte de ambas, se sentía demasiado incomodo, yo estaba muy tensa y nerviosa. Y ella estaba tratando de no sulfurarse demasiado, como siempre. Terminamos de cenar y estábamos demasiado llenas como para tomar el helado así que lo dejamos para más tarde y nos fuimos al sofá para poder mirar una película.

\- ¿Qué te apetece mirar? – le pregunte y se encogió de hombres – Anda Lex, dime.

\- No sé, me da lo mismo. Mientras no te vuelvas a dormir como cuando miramos Titanic.

\- Estaba cansada.

\- Claro, la cena con Niylah te agoto.

\- ¿Esos son celos Lexa Woods?

\- ¿Celos? Ni en tus mejores sueños. – rodo los ojos – la película Griffin.

Termine eligiendo una de acción, no quería ver nada relacionado a la navidad, ni al romance y mucho menos de terror, así que me conformaba con mirar "Búsqueda Implacable" y tener a Lexa sentada a mi lado.

\- Esta es donde al tipo ese le secuestran la hija y hace millones de cosas, mata a decenas de hombres y solo termina con un rasguño en la cara y en el brazo ¿Verdad?

\- No sé, no la vi.

\- Oops!... perdón. Elige otra

\- No, da igual.

\- ¿Clarke? – me hablo después de unos 20 minutos en silencio –

\- ¿Uhmm?

\- ¿Me abrazas?

\- Cla…claro – carraspee –

Se acercó a mí y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo la rodeaba con mis brazos, mi corazón latía a mil y me daba vergüenza de que ella lo pudiese sentir. En un momento, Lexa me rodeo con su brazo y escondió su rostro en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

\- ¿Te dijeron alguna vez que sos muy abrazable?

\- No – dije soltando una carcajada – nunca.

\- Pues, lo eres – me miro y me sonrió antes de volver a apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro –

\- Eres dulce cuando quieres Lexa.

\- ¿Clarke? –

\- ¿Qué pasa Lex?

\- ¿Por qué es todo tan difícil?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A esto…

\- ¿Esto? ¿Un abrazo?

\- No, Clarke. – suspiro con pesadez - Es muy difícil para mí. Y a veces siento que vos no quieres lo mismo que yo.

\- ¿Lex, podrías mirarme cuando me hablas?

\- No, déjame aquí Clarke. – se acurruco más a mi cuello, podía sentir sus labios rozando mi piel cuando hablaba y su cálido aliento golpeándome sin compasión – por favor.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Quiero intentarlo Clarke. – suspiro – quiero intentarlo contigo. ¿Tú no quieres eso verdad? – dijo separándose de mi para poder mirarme a los ojos –

\- Lexa, yo… - no sabía que decir y pude notar como su rostro iba cambiando lentamente a medida que mi respuesta no llegaba - yo…

\- Me gustas Clarke.

\- ¿Te… te gusto?

\- Sí, me gustas. – sus labios se movían pero no emitían sonido, su expresión pensativa daba a entender que estaba buscando la palabras justas – no soy muy buena para estas cosas, Clarke. Así que voy a dejar que mis sentimientos muevan mis labios por si solos, sé que me comporte como una completa imbécil desde el primer día, sé que te quisiste acercar de todas maneras y yo te aleje, no tener control de mis sentimientos me hace sentir débil y me asusta, me asusta de maneras inexplicables, sé que en cierto punto te lastime y no lo hice con intención, de verdad, Clarke, nunca quise lastimarte.

\- Lex… - apoyo sus dedos en mis labios para que dejara de hablar –

\- Espera, déjame terminar – asentí – Eres una persona increíble, Clarke y no estoy muy segura de que hacer para poder llegar a tu corazón, hace días que intento tomar el valor para decirte esto, pero haría lo que sea por poder tomar tu mano y poder abrazarte y tenerte cerca mío y poder llenarte de besos las veces que quiera. Quisiera que me des una oportunidad de entrar en tu corazón y de dar lo mejor de mí para hacerte feliz, porque eso es lo que haces Clarke Griffin, haces que quiera ser una mejor persona solo para ti.

\- Lexa – acaricie su mejilla – tú también me gustas y si también me encantaría intentarlo. Pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que no funcione y que termine completamente rota, porque cada vez que te miro a los ojos sé muy bien que tú eres la única persona que podría romperme de tal manera que no pueda volver a juntar mis pedazos.

\- Jamás te lastimaría Clarke. Solo déjame demostrártelo. ¿Qué dices?

\- Intentémoslo

\- ¿De verdad? –el brillo que desprendieron sus ojos no me lo voy a olvidar nunca en la vida –

\- Si Lex, de verdad.

\- ¿Puedo besarte?

\- Ven – agarre las solapas de su camisa la tire hacia mí –

Sentí todo mi cuerpo vibrar cuando por fin pude sentir sus labios, a comparación de los otros besos en este si se hacían presente todos los sentimientos que tenía por Lexa y todos los que ella me dijo tener por mí, quería intentarlo, quería creerle, aunque una parte de mi decía que no.

Lexa tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y volví a perderme en el calor de sus labios, mi labio superior estaba atrapado entre la calidez de los suyos, me beso muy despacio, parecía que quería disfrutar de mi boca con calma, volvió a tomar mi labio superior y paso su lengua suavemente por él, separe mis labios y deje que su lengua invadiera mi boca, que se acariciara con la mía, sentí sus manos acariciando mi espalda por debajo de la ropa, el contacto directo con mi piel me hizo erizar la piel, deje escapar un pequeño gemido cuando mordió mi labio inferior y tirando de el para después volver a pasar su lengua la cual no tarde en capturar con mis labios comenzando a succionarla, arrancándole suspiros que golpeaban directamente en mi boca, sus besos empezaron a descender por barbilla hasta mi cuello, gemí cuando su lengua se hizo presente lamiendo desde el centro de mi cuello hasta mi boca donde nos volvimos a besar apasionadamente, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y la atraje más hacia mí, sus manos ahora recorrían mi abdomen y lentamente ascendieron hasta la altura de mis pechos los cuales toco tímidamente pero mis manos que en ese momento soltaron su cintura la detuvieron.

\- Lex… no.

\- Lo siento – me dijo con la voz entrecortada -

\- Yo… no – balbucee –

\- Está bien, Clarke. – me acaricio la mejilla, me beso la frente, la nariz y por último los labios antes de reposar su cabeza en mi pecho y abrazarse de mi cintura – me encanta besarte – dijo en un suspiro –

\- A mí también me gusta besarte – bese su coronilla – y que me beses. – la sentí reír –

\- No quiero sonar como corta rollo que solo vino a besarte y nada más. Pero tengo que irme.

\- ¿De verdad? – le dije haciendo un puchero –

\- Es tarde y a Anya no le gusta que ande con el auto tan tarde y mucho más si está nevando –

\- Pero quiero que me abraces un ratito mas

\- No hace falta que me pongas cara de niña buena ¿Sabes? – beso mis labios – te abrazo con gusto.

Volvimos a la misma posición, yo le acariciaba el pelo de manera distraída mientras ella dibujaba formas sin sentido en mi brazo y en mi mano. Era tanta la tranquilidad, era tan hermoso el sentimiento que me invadía por poder tenerla así entre mis brazos que ni recuerdo en que momento cerré los ojos y me quede profundamente dormida.

No si estaba soñando o si realmente estaba escuchando el ruido de un pie impaciente golpeando contra el piso una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez, refregué mis ojos antes de abrirlos por completos y fue ahí cuando pude distinguir a mi madre mirándome seriamente, me senté tan rápidamente que Lexa termino cayendo del sofá, me había olvidado que estaba abrazada a mí, se puso de pie refregándose la cabeza hasta que vio a mi madre.

\- Se…se…señora Griffin – balbuceo – yo… ella… nada.

\- Creo que es hora de irse a casa ¿no? – la miro seria –

\- Sí, sí. Lo siento. – me miro – hablamos Clarke – dijo antes de tomar su chaqueta y salir.

\- Mamá, lo siento, no sé en qué momento me dormí.

\- Clarke, no me mal intérpretes, Lexa me cae muy bien y lo sabes, pero la regla de que nada de chicos después de las doce de la noche rige también para chicas y mucho más si yo no estoy en casa.

\- Lo siento.

\- Me hubieses avisado al menos.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Que sea la última vez. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí.

\- Clarke, sabes que puede venir las veces que quiera, pero no se queda a dormir y menos si yo no estoy.

\- Lo siento.

\- Deja de disculparte, voy a darme un baño y a dormir un rato.

\- Que descanses. – le sonreí -

 **Yo: Lo siento, no me di cuenta en que momento me dormí**

 **Lexa: Estaba muy enojada?**

 **Yo: No solo que no le gusto que no le avisara**

 **Lexa: Esta bien, de todas formas valio la pena. Me gusta dormir contigo**

 **Yo: Recuerdo, soy abrazable.**

 **Lexa: Y molesta tambien, no lo olvides. Te dejo que Anya no esta de buen humor.**

 **Yo:Esta bien, suerte con eso.**

 **Lexa: Besos Griffin.**

 **Yo: Los prefiero de verdad, ¿Los guardo para cuando te vea?**

 **Lexa: Si. Ñoña**

 **Twitter:HedaSabri**


	12. Chapter 12

**Advertencia: Solo espero no herir la sensibilidad de algún lector, si es asi pido disculpas. Ya con la advertencia puesta, me despido..**

 **LEXA POV**

\- Lo siento, lo siento – dije apenas cruce la puerta de entrada encontrándome con una Anya cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. –

\- Se puede saber ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – se acercó a mi dando zancadas intentando arrebatarme el celular de las manos – deja ese telefonito y préstame atención.

\- Espera, espera. – le conteste mientras corría por la sala para evitar que me lo quite –

\- Todo el día estas tiki tiki tiki tiki con ese aparato

\- Ya, ya. – tire el celular sobre el sillón – lo siento An, me quede dormida.

\- Podrías haberme avisado que no ibas a venir

\- Iba a volver, solo que me dormí.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Ya te dije anoche, fui a cenar con Clarke.

\- ¿Y su madre permitió que te quedaras a dormir en su casa?

\- Su madre no estaba, pero no sé cuál es la diferencia, vivimos juntas en la residencia – protesté –

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Solo debiste avisarme. – suspiro - ¿Desayunaste? – negué con la cabeza – bueno, voy a preparar algo. – se dio vuelta para entrar a la cocina –

\- Lo siento – le dije mientras la abrazaba por la espalda –

\- Lexy – se giró y me agarro las mejillas – solo estaba preocupada, lo sabes – asentí – prometí a tus padres que siempre cuidaría de ti. Y no pienso romper esa promesa.

\- Lo sé – dije con la voz entrecortada – voy a ponerme algo mas cómodo. – le sonreí –

Una vez sola en mi habitación me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara, cuando me mire al espejo me veía distinta, me sentía de una forma extraña, como nunca me sentí antes y en ese momento en lo único que mi cerebro pensó fue en Clarke y automáticamente una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, recordando la noche que pasamos, las cosa que nos dijimos, en como sinceramos lo que ambas sentíamos. Debía admitir que estar cerca de ella me hacía sentir millones de cosas, tanto físicas como sentimentales.

\- Estas irreconocible, Lexa Woods –

Me puse mi pijama de dos piezas, hoy iba a ser uno de esos días de no hacer nada. Baje a la cocina y Anya ya había terminado de servir el desayuno.

\- ¿Pijamas?

\- Hoy es día de no hacer nada. – le sonreí –

\- Me parece perfecto. – dijo tomando un sorbo de té – estas en vacaciones, disfruta como quieras.

\- ¿A qué hora vuelves hoy?

\- A las 8 – me miro con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Por qué?

\- Para tener la cena lista – me encogí de hombros –

\- Lexa...

\- Anya... - me reí –

\- Quiero conocerla.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A quién?!

\- A Clarke, quiero conocerla. ¿Por qué no le dices que venga a cenar?

\- Anya, no.

\- ¿Por qué? – me miro divertida - ¿A caso no puedo conocer a tu amiga?

\- Decirte que no, no servirá de nada ¿Verdad?

\- Estas en lo cierto Lexy.

\- Está bien, le voy a preguntar. Pero si no puede no digas que fue idea mía.

\- Me gusta – volvió a hablar después de un momento de silencio -

\- ¿Qué cosa? – fruncí el ceño

\- La Lexa que estoy viendo.

\- Sigo siendo la misma de siempre Anya, no empieces.

\- Si, eres la Lexa que conocí hace años. La que sonríe, la que tiene un brillo especial en los ojos, la Lexa que se muestra contenta. Nada que ver a la Lexa de los últimos dos años.

\- Los extraño, An – dije en un susurro –

\- Lo sé, yo también los extraño, pequeña. – acaricio con ternura mi cabeza –

\- Me hacen mucha falta – sin pensarlo, sin quererlo note como las lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas y no sentía el valor ni las ganas de detenerlas. – mucha falta – solloce –

\- Ven aquí pequeña – los brazos de Anya me rodearon en un fuerte abrazo, apenas mi cabeza se apoyó en su hombro deje salir todas las lágrimas que tenía guardadas, todas las lágrimas que me aguante por meses, todo la tristeza, solté absolutamente todos mis sentimientos más profundos. – ellos estarían muy orgullosos de ti, estarían muy contentos de poder verte así de feliz. Sé cuánto los extrañas, mi amor, yo también lo hago, sabes que eran como mis hermanos y tú – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – tú eres como mi hija Lex, lo sabes ¿verdad? – asentí – yo sé que no le llego ni a los talones a Becca pero...

\- No digas eso – dije con voz ronca debido al llanto – sabes lo que significas para mí.

\- Lo sé – quito mis lágrimas con sus manos – ahora basta de llorar, y anda agarrando el aparatito ese e invita a Clarke a cenar, yo me tengo que ir a la oficina ahora.

\- Espera, ¿Hoy?

\- Si, hoy. Dentro de un par de días te vas y te conozco demasiado como para saber que podes hacer lo que sea para impedirlo – sonreí ampliamente, porque era exactamente lo que tenía pensado hacer – ahora, pórtate bien. Nos vemos a la noche.

\- An, espera. ¿Crees que pueda usar la casa del lago?

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Solo un día antes de que terminen las vacaciones.

\- Lex, es tu casa esa. No me tienes que pedir permiso. – asentí – las llaves están donde siempre, solo que tendrías que ir a limpiarla un poco, yo no voy hace mucho.

\- Entiendo, está bien. ¿Crees que es buena idea?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- O sea, no quiero que piense nada malo ni cosas que no van a pasar, no sé si me estoy explicando.

\- Si Lex – rio – te estas explicando. Solo le dices que van a pasar el día y listo. Deja la inseguridad y los nervios de lado, no ayudan en nada – miro su reloj - me tengo que ir volando.

\- No te olvides la escoba.

\- Muy graciosa Woods, nos vemos a la noche.

Después de hablar con Clarke pensé que me iba a sentir más tranquila pero fue todo lo contrario, no sé porque supuse que cuando le dijera que Anya la quería conocer ella iba a declinar mi oferta de cenar. Yo lo hubiese hecho, aunque su madre a estas alturas ya me conozca. Una cosa era poder sincerarme con ella sobre las cosas que estaba sintiendo pero otra cosa muy diferente era presentarle a la única familia que tengo, creo que la estoy dejando entrar demasiado rápido a mi vida. ¿Por qué era tan difícil esto para mí? ¿Simplemente por el hecho de que todo era nuevo? Cada mínimo sentimiento que tenía por Clarke era todo absolutamente nuevo para mí, tan nuevo que me asustaba a niveles increíbles, sentía la necesidad de hacer todo perfecto por y para ella, tenía la sensación de que si no todo era perfecto ella se iba a alejar de mí, vivir siempre con esa sensación no es lindo, debe ser que hay muchas cosas que todavía no comprendo cómo funcionan, el hecho de que nunca me haya interesado nada de lo romántico me está jugando demasiado en contra en estos momentos, se dice que cuando dice que no cree en el amor y no se va a enamorar nunca es el que peor termina cayendo, solo espero que en mi caída, los brazos de Clarke estén para sostenerme.

\- ¡Que ñoñadas estás pensando Lexa! - me pregunte mientras me miraba al espejo.

Ya me había terminado de cambiar, había terminado de limpiar la casa y casi que tenía la cena completamente lista, mire mi reloj y solo faltaban 15 minutos para ir por Clarke, ¿Quedara mal que llegue a buscarla un poco antes? Averigüémoslo. Tome mi caso y una chaqueta, la noche estaba helada, pero por suerte no nevaba, así que podía ir tranquilamente en la moto.

Minutos después me encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de Clarke meditando si tocar o no el timbre, en estos momentos es cuando me pregunto ¿Dónde quedo la Lexa decidida? Tome aire y toque el timbre.

\- Hola Lexa – me saludo una sonriente Abby

\- Hola Abby ¿Cómo está?

\- Bien, bien. Pasa – se hizo a un lado dejándome espacio para entrar – Clarke todavía no se terminó de arreglar. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

\- No, gracias.

\- Lexa, discúlpame por lo de esta mañana, no es que me moleste que estes aquí, pero me hubiese gustado que Clarke me avisara al menos. ¿Si?

\- Claro, no se preocupe.

El momento de silencio que se había formado en la sala fue interrumpido por unos pasos bajando la escalera, Clarke venia vestida con una camiseta manga larga en color negro con un generoso escote, un vaquero del mismo color bien pegado a sus piernas, unas botas negras y un gorrito de lana de color gris, su maquillaje resaltaban el hermoso azul de sus ojos y sus labios de color rojo que los hacían más apetecibles.

\- Hola Lex – me dijo con una sonrisa –

\- Hola – también le sonreí y luego deposite un beso en su mejilla –

\- ¿Vamos?

\- Claro.

\- Lexa luego la traes vos ¿verdad?

\- Si – asentí – no se preocupe la traigo con el auto.

\- Muy bien, pásenla lindo. – nos dio un beso en la mejilla – cuídense

\- Hasta luego mamá

\- Adiós, Señora Griffin. – llegamos hasta la moto, saque el casco extra del asiento y se lo di - ¿Lista?

\- No, aun no. – dijo antes de ponerse de puntillas y besarme los labios, al separarse me sonrió dulcemente – ahora sí.

Antes de llegar a lo de Anya paramos a comprar helado, si hacia muchísimo frio pero tanto a Clarke como a Anya no había nada más placentero que tomar helado en pleno invierno.

\- Pasa – le dije cuando llegamos – Anya debe de estar por llegar en cualquier momento. Colgué nuestros abrigos y guarde el helado en la nevera, Clarke estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de la cocina y pude apreciar como movía las piernas de manera involuntaria, como se mordía distraídamente el labio inferior. - ¿Nerviosa Griffin?

\- Si – dijo arrugando la nariz – un poco.

\- ¿Un poco? – dije riéndome – Anda – me puse entremedio de sus piernas – no tengas nervios, Anya es una persona tranquila y centrada. Le vas a caer bien. – le sonreí –

\- ¿Cómo tú?

\- No llevamos la misma sangre pero puede ser que tengamos un carácter medio parecido – me encogí de hombros –

\- Eso me da miedo – fruncí el ceño – no me malinterpretes, me gusta cómo eres ahora, hoy en este momento pero... - puse un dedo en sus labios para que dejara de hablar –

\- "La Lexa" – dibuje las comillas en el aire – que hoy estás viendo, conociendo y descubriendo, es la que fui siempre Clarke – suspire – la que te mostré estos últimos años no era yo, solo era una versión mala de mí – fruncí el ceño – no estoy orgullosa de ello.

\- Me gusta esta versión - rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos –

\- Sabes que esto me cuesta mucho ¿Verdad? – asintió - Sabes que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por demostrarte todo lo que siento ¿No es así? – asintió mientras jugaba con mi pelo – sabias que ese labial rojo me está volviendo loca ¿no? – negó y pude notar como sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas - ¿No lo sabes? – volvió a negar mientras se mordía le labio inferior – ¿Me vas a decir que tampoco sabes que me encanta cuando te muerdes el labio de esa manera? – sonrió y volvió a negar – tus labios me vuelven loca Clarke – dije con voz ronca – podría pasarme toda la vida besándolos – rose sus labios con los míos, Clarke suspiro y su aliento choco contra mis labios. –

Fue Clarke la que corto la distancia que nos separaba terminando de unir nuestros labios, amabas disfrutamos de ese beso de manera suave, tomándonos el tiempo necesario para besar cada centímetro de nuestros labios, el sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta nos trajeron de nuevo a la realidad, me separe de Clarke y me senté a su lado, cuando Anya entro nos miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero dedicándonos una sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches – colgó su abrigo y dejo su bolso en la entrada –

\- Buenas noches An, ella es Clarke – sonreí – Clarke, ella es Anya, mi madrina.

\- Un gusto – dijeron las dos al unísono –

\- Es bonita Lex – me guiño un ojo y yo sentí un calor en mi rostro, sabía que estaba completamente roja – Viste Clarke, las chicas malas también se sonrojan – ambas rieron –

\- ¿Recién se conocen y ya se están complotando en mi contra? – negué con la cabeza – mejor vamos a cenar, que la comida ya está lista.

\- Si, huele riquísimo. Voy a lavarme las manos – dijo Anya –

\- No sabía que cocinabas Woods. – hablo Clarke mientras me ayudaba a terminar de colocar las cosas en la mesa –

\- Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi Griffin.

\- Las quiero conocer – se acercó y me beso la mejilla

Puedo agradecer que la cena fue de lo más tranquila, bueno por lo menos Clarke se divirtió demasiado con Anya a costa mía pero verla reír era algo que no me podía enfadar, si por ahí me daban ganas de matar a mi madrina. Anya le hizo prometer a Clarke que volvería a cenar con nosotras alguna vez y también que me cuidaría, palabras que volvieron a teñir mis mejillas, mucho más cuando Clarke me miro con una sonrisa enorme y le dijo que confiara en ella.

\- Bueno, como le prometí a tu madre, acá estas sana y salva. – le sonreí - ¿la pasaste bien?

\- Si, la verdad que si Lex, Anya es muy buena. Me he reído un montón.

\- Clarke, hay algo que me olvide de decirte

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Dentro de dos días nos vamos con Anya a la casa de sus padres, pasamos año nuevo allá.

\- Ah... bueno - note en su mirada un poco de decepción – Entonces, te veo para volver o si es mucha molestia puedo tomarme un micro. – me sonrió –

\- No Clarke, nos volvemos juntas, solo que tenía una idea para compensarte los días que no nos vamos a ver.

\- Te escucho – me dijo mientras se sentaba más de costado para poder mirarme mejor –

\- Veras, mis padres tenían una casa en el lago y bueno, ahora es mía, así que no se si te gustaría que en lugar de salir el domingo para la universidad, salgamos el sábado y pasemos el día allá. ¿Te... te gustaría? – asintió - ¿de verdad?

\- Si Lex - me dijo sonriendo –

\- Entonces nos vemos el sábado temprano.

\- Estaré esperando el día con ansias. – se acercó a mí con una sonrisa – ahora bésame. - Clarke se inclinó y me beso con un beso lento y profundo que nos dejó a ambas temblando de deseo –

\- Voy a echarte de menos, Clarke.

\- Y yo a ti. – volvió a besarme – buenas noches Lex.

\- Que descanses, Griffin. – sonrió y rodo sus ojos antes de bajarse del auto, espere a que entrara en su casa y me fui.

 **CLARKE POV**

Las dos semanas de vacaciones con mi madre me llenaron de energía por completo, mucho más con el plus de que Lexa está en mi vida pero no destrozándola sino uniendo cada sentimiento y haciéndolo cada día más fuerte, si bien solo la pude ver dos días nos manteníamos en contacto la mayor parte del tiempo, por no decir que solo dejábamos de mandarnos mensajes cuando dormíamos o estábamos en alguna comida familiar.

El sábado había llegado por fin, me costó convencer a mi madre de no hacer galletas pero fue en vano, mucho más cuando se enteró de que volveríamos en auto y no en moto, hizo un montón de comida para que tuviéramos durante el mes, era un alivio de presupuesto para mí y un alivio de tiempo para ambas. Pensé que ella se iba a quejar por abandonarla un día antes de lo esperado, pero la note muy contenta.

\- ¿Estas contenta porque te estas librando de mí?

\- Estoy contenta, porque lo estás tú. – me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla justo en el momento que el timbre sonó – vinieron por ti.

\- Hey, Hola – le sonreí a Lexa luego de abrir la puerta –

\- Hola rubiecita – me abrazo y me hizo sentir un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo – Hola Abby

\- Hola Lexa ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien y ¿Usted?

\- Muy bien – le sonrió – me la cuidas – dijo señalándome con el dedo –

\- No se preocupe Abby.

Mi madre nos acompañó hasta el auto y se despidió de nosotras, unos 6 meses me separaban de ella, odiaba las despedidas y mucho más sabiendo todo el tiempo que tengo que esperar para verla de nuevo. Comenzamos el viaje y yo me quede apreciando el paisaje teñido de blanco, amaba el invierno, mi época favorita del año.

\- Ey – Lexa llamó mi atención - ¿No hay un besito para Lexa? – me hizo reír con sus ocurrencias, aproveche que estábamos paradas en un semáforo, desabroche mi cinturón y me acerque a ella para poder besarla – ahora sí, mucho mejor.

\- ¿Puedo? – le pregunte señalando su mano, sus ojos brillaron y eso me encanto, puso la palma de su mano hacia arriba y entrelace mis dedos con los suyos, ambas sonreímos al mismo tiempo –

El viaje era corto ya que su casa quedaba a la salida de Phoenix, lo más lindo de todo fue que nuestras manos no se separaron en ningún momento. Cuando llegamos me quedé fascinada por lo hermoso del lugar, la vista que tenía al lago era perfecta y la casa no se quedaba atrás. ¡Era enorme! Tenía dos pisos, en el de abajo había una cocina- comedor y un enorme living, había un sofá de tres cuerpos frente a la chimenea y un par de sillones de un cuerpo frente a una enorme pantalla de Tv, tenía tres ventanales que daban una vista perfecta y hermosa del lago y en la parte de arriba contaba con 4 dormitorios, 3 equipados con camas matrimoniales y uno con camas cuchetas.

\- ¿Te gusta la vista? – me pregunto rodeando mi cintura y apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro, era la primera vez que me abrazaba así –

\- Me encanta, es hermoso Lex.

\- A mis padres siempre les gusto pasar las vacaciones de verano aquí. Los amaneceres reflejados en el lago son algo increíble.

\- ¿Tiene que ser verano?

\- No. ¿Quieres verlo?

\- Sí, me gustaría. – sentí que me abrazó con más fuerza –

\- Entonces debemos programar los despertadores temprano. – beso mi sien antes de seguir hablando - ¿Por qué no preparas café mientras yo voy prendiendo la estufa?

\- Claro.

Nos sentamos frente a la chimenea, lo malo de tener ventanales tan grandes es que el frío en interior es más difícil de controlar, así que no me queje cuando Lexa se sentó a mi lado, abrazándome y tapándonos con una frazada. En ese momento las palabras no hicieron falta, por primera vez nuestro silencio no era incomodo, nuestro silencio era tapado por las caricias que nos hacíamos distraídamente, aunque ambas parecíamos estar en nuestros propios mundos estábamos muy atentas la una de la otra.

\- Me encanta esto Lex – rompí el silencio –

\- ¿La casa? – me reí –

\- No... - me gire entre sus brazos para poder mirarla a los ojos – que me tengas entre tus brazos.

\- Yo no sé ni cómo describir lo que siento cada vez que te abrazo, que te beso o que te tengo cerca, me es inexplicable, todo se siente tan cálido, tan delicado, es como si cada parte de mi estuviera en su lugar exacto. – me sonrió de manera tímida – esas cosas me haces sentir Clarke.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que besarla, era lo que estaba deseando hacer después de escuchar sus palabras, comenzó como un beso tierno donde solo rozaba la suave piel de sus labios, podía sentir su tibio aliento, podía probar su respiración, fue un beso dulce que se dejó caer poco a poco, donde me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer cada milímetro de sus boca, el beso se fue intensificando cuando nuestras lenguas se rozaron tímidamente, en ese preciso momento supe que así podía pasarme los minutos, las horas, los días, la vida besándolos. Lexa me tomo de la cintura y con un rápido movimiento mi espalda quedo apoyada en el sillón y su cuerpo encima mío, en ese momento solo pude detenerme a pensar en la ansiedad que sentía durante ese beso, una placentera sensación se acumuló en mi vientre, una sensación de cosquilleo y calor que se fue derramando por todo mi cuerpo, mis manos temblorosas viajaron por su espalda, acariciando su piel por debajo de su ropa, ella fue besando mi cuello, dejando pequeñas mordidas y besos húmedos, intente sacarle la camiseta pero Lexa se incorporó y se la saco ella misma quedando en sujetador, sentí que me faltaba el aire, tenía nervios, muchos aunque la sensación seguía siendo agradable. Tomo mi mano y me ayudo a sentarme, sus manos temblaban mientras se iba deshaciendo de mi camisa dejándonos en igualdad de condiciones, sentí un escalofrió pasar por mi espalda cuando pude ver el deseo en sus ó a recostarme en el sillón, nos besamos apasionadamente, mi deseo era dejarme llevar, miles de emociones me estaban atravesando el centro del pecho, quería, quería con todas mis fuerzas hacer el amor con ella y me dije que si cuando sus besos descendieron desde mi cuello, pasando por mi clavícula hasta llegar a mis pechos, los cuales beso por encima de mi sujetador. Beso mi abdomen y mi respiración se iba acelerando cada vez más y más y más. Me exalte cuando sus dedos rozaron el botón de mi vaquero, cerré los ojos intentando tranquilizarme, aunque mi labio inferior temblaba por si solo, sentí como Lexa desprendía mis pantalones y bajaba el cierre lentamente, levante mi cintura para que los pueda sacar, beso mis piernas, se tomo todo su tiempo en cada una de ellas, fue ascendiendo dejando un sendero invisible de besos, volvió a recorrer mi abdomen, mis pechos, mi cuello hasta llegar a mi boca.

\- Eres hermosa, Clarke. - mi cuerpo tembló con sus palabras -

Volvimos a besarnos, su lengua exploraba cada parte de mi boca dejándome sin aliento, sus manos me acariciaban cada parte de mi piel, quería decirle que se detenga, si que se detenga pero no podía, no podía hacerle esto, no, no podía. Volvió a atacar mi cuello y su mano descendió peligrosamente hasta mi sexo, cerré con fuerza mis ojos cuando sus dedos rozaron mi intimidad, en preciso momento que uno de sus dedos resbaló entremedio de mis pliegues no pude evitarlo, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sentía que el pecho se me cerraba, no podía respirar ya no podía retener las lágrimas pero _él_ no paraba, _él_ seguía y yo le decía que no, que pare, que no quería pero _él_ seguía y seguía.

\- Para, para por favor. Para - solloce - por favor. Por favor.

\- ¿Clarke?

\- Por favor no sigas.

\- Abre los ojos Clarke.

\- Detente, por favor. Detente - no podía dejar de llorar, no podía sacarme su imagen sobre mi cuerpo, no podía evitar sentirme tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tan sucia, tan poca cosa. -

\- Clarke - senti dos tibias manos sobre mis mejillas, quitando son sus dedos las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer, lo intentaba, juro que intentaba abrir los ojos pero no podía - Clarke, pequeña.

\- Suéltame - solloce - por favor suéltame

\- Pequeña, abre los ojos, mírame... soy yo Lexa.

-¿Lexa? - aún asustada pude abrir los ojos y reconocer su rostro aunque mi vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas. Deje escapar el sollozo que estaba comprimido en mi garganta y me abracé a ella, me abrace a su cuerpo, el contacto con su piel, su olor me hizo volver a la realidad - lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. - repetía una y otra vez mientras ella me abrazaba con más fuerza y yo escondía mi rostro en su cuello.

\- Ya esta Clarke, tranquila pequeña. Estoy aquí. - me decía mientras acariciaba mi espalda y me mecía entre sus brazos. Me estaba tranquilizando aunque no se si estaba preparada para la afirmación que realizo - dime que esto no tiene nada que ver con Finn, por favor preciosa, dime que no.

En ese preciso instante sentí que mi mundo cayó debajo de mis pies y yo me iba con el, cada segundo de ese momento vivido fue saliendo a flote sin que yo lo quisiera, las imágenes me golpeaban fuertemente, la impotencia me invadía en cada poro de mi piel. En ese momento decidí que ella no se merecía vivir en la mentira que yo viví, sentí que era momento de decirle toda la verdad y quizás así, esos fantasmas que me agobian puedan desaparecer.

Me separe de ella y me senté en un extremo del sillón, Lexa me dio mi camisa y me la puse, apoye los codos en mis piernas, sostuve mi cabeza con ambas manos y me dispuse a hablar era hora que le haga frente a todos mis demonios.

\- ¿Clarke? ¿Que pasa? Pequeña... - acarició mi pelo, la preocupación que había es su voz me hacía estremecer.

\- Te lo voy a contar, solo déjame hablar. ¿Si? - la mire con los ojos suplicantes y ella asintió, tomé una bocanada de aire y la exhale de forma lenta - Después de que ... - dudé unos minutos si contarle toda la historia o solamente la parte que me atormenta. Volví a mirarla y decidí que debe saberlo todo - Después del beso que me diste en los vestuarios me quedé demasiado confundida, desde el primer día en el que te vi me di cuenta de que algo raro provocabas en mí, pero después de ese beso todo encuadro perfectamente, sabía que lo que sentía era real. Así que sin pensarlo salí de ahí y casi sin darme cuenta estaba frente a la casa de Finn, en ese momento mi novio, toque el timbre con con mis manos temblorosas y mi subconsciente rogaba que él no esté. Pero para mi mala suerte fue él el que abrió la puerta sorprendido al verme, ya que siempre le avisaba antes si iba a ir. Me pregunto si me sentía bien, yo le dije que si y le pregunte si estaba solo, cuando me informo que si, que su padre estaba de guardia en el hospital, no necesite más palabras, me abalance sobre él y comencé a besarlo con fuerza, con pasión obligándome a sentir lo que... - carraspee - lo que tu me hiciste sentir con un simple beso - suspiré entrecortadamente - cerré la puerta de un golpe y comenzamos a andar hasta su habitación chocandonos con todo lo que había en el lugar, llegamos a su cuarto y - las lágrimas cayeron sin que las pueda retener las sequé como pude y continúe hablando, aún sin poderla mirar a los ojos - hasta el día de hoy me maldigo por esa terrible idea, estaba tan desesperada por creer que él podía hacerme sentir algo diferente y deje de pensar con claridad, esto es algo que me lo voy a reprochar toda la vida Lexa. - solloce y ella se acercó a mi e iba intentando cercar mis lágrimas - llegamos a su habitación, el se deshizo de mi chaqueta tirándola en el piso y me quedé solo con una camisa y una pollera, él me recostó en su cama poniéndose sobre mi, besándome con desesperación, se incorporó para quitarse su camiseta y volvió a besarme pero esta vez en el cuello - comencé a acariciar mis piernas de manera rápida estaba muy nerviosa, contar esto en voz alta me llevaba automáticamente a revivirlo, todavía no podía mirarla, aunque ella estaba a mi lado acariciando mi espalda, mi mirada estaba perdida en un punto fijo en el suelo - ninguno de los dos emitía palabra alguna, él estaba concentrado en terminar lo que estábamos por empezar y yo estaba demasiado concentrada en intentar sentir. Finn comenzó a acariciar mis piernas hasta la altura de los muslos, fue levantando lentamente mi pollera, cuando deje de sentir sus manos abrí los ojos lentamente, Finn se estaba terminando de desnudar y yo volví a cerrar mis ojos con fuerza, escuché como abría un cajón y buscaba algo, cuando volví a abrir los ojos pude ver como se estaba colocando el condón, ni siquiera se molestó en sacarme la ropa, solo le basto con quitarme mis bragas, en ese momento mi mente, mis pensamientos, mis sentidos todo iba más lento de lo normal, fue como si había entrado en un trance del cual necesitaba salir, para poder parar todo eso, pero no pude Lex - sollocé - no pude, no pude frenarlo, lo intenté te juro que lo intenté... antes... antes de que me penetrara le dije, que por favor que pare, que no podía hacerlo, que no quería. En ese momento su cara se había transformado, tenía el ceño fruncido, era la primera vez que veía enojo en su mirada, fue en ese momento donde tomo mis muñecas y las sujeto sobre mi cabeza y me dijo _"Acaso no era esto lo que querías"_ trate de soltarme de su agarre, tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, no podía creer lo estúpida que fui, solo deseaba con todo mi ser que aquello fuese solo una pesadilla, con su mano libre levanto mi pollera, separo mis piernas con sus rodillas y... y - en ese momento me quebré, subí las piernas al sillón y me abrace a ellas tome aire reiteradas veces, tenía que terminar de contar esto, debía hacerlo, antes de continuar logré mirar a Lexa por primera vez, su cara estaba tensa, apretaba su mandíbula y tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza, tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos, logré controlar mi llanto, continúe y dije la frase que tanto terror me causaba, que tanta angustia me provocaba, algo que me carcomia día a día. - el me violo Lexa, por que yo le pedía por favor, que por favor parase y no me escuchaba. No le importo que yo le haya dicho que no, no le importaron mis lágrimas no le importo que le implorara, simplemente no le importo el daño que me estaba causando, no solo el daño físico, el daño mental, me estaba rompiendo por dentro, rompiendo cada parte de mi ser, de mi alma, no era solamente que me estaba quitando la virginidad, se estaba llevando todo, absolutamente todo lo bueno de mi. - mi voz estaba demasiado ronca, sentía que cada palabra que decía salia como un susurro, solo esperaba que Lexa lograra escucharme - cuando él logró correrse yo ya no luchaba, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, ya ni gritaba, mi cuerpo ya no ejercía ninguna resistencia, él se desplomó sobre mí, automáticamente lo empuje hacia un costado y me senté en la cama, no pronuncie ni una palabra, no podía, no me salían. Abotone mi camisa, termine de vestirme con todo mi cuerpo tembloroso, él me miraba confundido, como si no supiera el daño irreversible que había hecho en mi, _"princesa, pensé que ambos queríamos esto"_ fue lo que me dijo, trague el nudo que tenía en la garganta, me puse mis zapatillas, ne levante de la cama y el me tomo del brazo _"Lo siento princesa, realmente pensé que era lo que querías"_ fue ahí donde le dije _"no quiero volver a verte nunca más"_ su rostro reflejaba pánico, se ve que en ese momento se dio cuenta de todo pero no le di tiempo a más nada porque salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, corrí como nunca en mi vida había corrido, sentía que me estaba asfixiando pero no me importo, las piernas comenzaron a quemarme por el dolor pero tampoco me importó, lo único que realmente sentía era aire fresco que golpeaba en mis mejillas, en un momento no pude más y caí de rodillas sobre el pasto de una casa que no conocía y vomite lo poco y nada que tenía en el estómago - Lexa me rodeo con sus brazos haciendo que recostara mi rostro en su pecho - Después de unos minutos pude levantarme y seguir corriendo hasta mi casa, agradeciendo que mi madre también estaba de guardia. Lo primero que hice al entrar fue ir a mi habitación arrancarme toda esa ropa metiendola en una bolsa negra para luego poder tirarla, como si eso fuese a borrar todo, como si así pudiera tirar los recuerdos de esa noche, recordándome una y mil veces lo estúpida que fui, como había forzado esa situación, si tan solo no hubiese ido a su casa, todo sería tan diferente - en ese momento correspondi el abrazo de Lexa, la rodee con mis brazos y ella me apretó más a su cuerpo, acaricio mi pelo y beso mi frente, me abraza como queriendo hacer desaparecer todos esos demonios que salieron a la luz, queriendo borrar mi dolor.

\- Fue mi culpa - susurro. Y en ese momento comprendí que intentaba borrar mi dolor haciéndolo propio. Me separé un poco de ella y la observe tenia el ceño fruncido aunque no expresaba enojo sino más bien decepción, cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando su gesto se dulcifico, beso mis labios e hizo que volviera a acostarme en su pecho. Sentí unas lágrimas que no eran mías caer sobre mi rostro - lo siento tanto Clarke. - dijo con voz entrecortada, deseaba decirle que no fue su culpa pero ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar.


	13. Chapter 13

**LEXA POV**

Después de que Clarke soltó todo lo que debía soltar, lloró todo lo que tenía que llorar, se quedó profundamente dormida entre mis brazos, su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, su cabello hacia cosquillas en mi cuello, sus brazos me rodeaban y sus manos se agarraban con fuerza a mi camiseta.

Yo no pude pegar ojo en toda la tarde, tarde que en este momento se convirtió en noche, no sé en qué momento paso, solo sé que es de noche porque mi mirada perdida estaba centrada en el lago y pude apreciar como el sol se escondía tras de él.

Mi cerebro intentaba pensar, procesar o entender todo lo que Clarke me conto esa tarde, mi interior se encontraba en una disputa interminable, ningún sentimiento lograba ganar, la impotencia, la bronca, el dolor y la culpa, cada uno de ellos parecía pelearse por ver cual quedaba delante, cual dolía más. Me levante con cuidado del sofá, recostando a Clarke y tapándola con una manta. Inconscientemente me dirigí fuera de la casa, apenas salí logre sentir en frio golpear en mis mejillas pero no me importo, me senté en uno de los bancos que teníamos en el patio, justo en el que mejor vista del lago me daba. Cuando era más chica y necesitaba pensar siempre venia al mismo sitio, aunque ahora hay una diferencia abismal, antes solo me preocupaba pensar en cómo decirles a mis padres sobre mi orientación sexual sin morir en el intento, mientras que ahora mi mente solo piensa en las graves consecuencias de mis actos.

Porque si bien Clarke no me dijo "Fue tu culpa" sé que lo que la llevo a hacer eso fue algo que yo provoque, algo que le hice sin saber hasta dónde podía lastimarla, en mi mente solo se había elaborado como una broma, de mal gusto lo sé, pero broma al fin. Intente por todos los medios ponerme en la piel de Clarke, intentar entender por lo que había pasado, comprender porque no había dicho absolutamente nada, tenía preguntas que hacerle pero me faltaba valor para realizarlas, quería saber si su madre lo sabía, si había hecho algo, es más que lógico que necesita algún tipo de ayuda que yo no estoy lista para dar, me di vuelta para mirarla a través del vidrio, se veía tan tranquila, sentía ganas de volver a entrar, rodearla con mis brazos y dormirme en su pecho, abrazándola, haciéndola sentir segura pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, mis conectores sensoriales estaban completamente desconectados.

 _¿Cómo puede sé que ella quiera estar conmigo?_

 _¿Cómo puede llegar a quererme?_

 _¿Cómo pudo besarme de nuevo, si el primer beso que le di destruyo gran parte de su vida?_

 _¿Cómo puede siquiera aguantar tenerme cerca si yo no soporto ni a mi sombra?_

Quisiera poder quitar todo el dolor que siente, quisiera saber qué hacer para curar su herida. Y tengo miedo, mucho miedo, es la primera vez que tengo a otra persona por la cual preocuparme, otra persona que me importe mucho más que mi propia integridad, por primera vez en la vida siento que tengo a alguien a quien querer de verdad y siento que arruine todo antes de poder hacer la feliz.

La noche se hizo madrugada, el sol fue saliendo lentamente, sus rayos pegaban justo en el lago, era tan hermoso como recordaba, solo que no lo estaba disfrutando, por primera vez en la vida quería que la noche se hiciera presente por más horas, no quería que el día comience, no quería que Clarke se despertara, no tenía el valor ni las fuerzas para enfrentar toda esta situación, lo único sensato que se me ocurrió fue la idea de subirme al auto y volver a la ciudad y buscar a ese pedazo de mierda de Finn y prenderle fuego los testículos, si, realmente era lo más sensato que se me había ocurrido antes de que el día me encontrara sentada en ese banco, en la misma posición desde hace horas.

\- Hey, vas a enfermarte - me hablo Clarke sacándome de mi nube de pensamientos, en ningún momento me había dado cuenta de que se había levantado - hace mucho frío Lex y ni siquiera tienes puesta tu chaqueta - su voz sonaba ronca, seguramente porque recién se despertaba sumándole el llanto del día anterior. Se sentó a mi lado pasando la manta por mi espalda tapándonos a ambas - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pensaba. - cerré los ojos cuando tomo mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos –

\- ¿Y no sentías frío?

\- La verdad es que no. - el sentimiento de "auto odio" se estaba apoderando de mí, ella estaba siendo tan dulce y yo tan tajante. Se supone que soy yo la que la tiene que tratar así. Se supone que ella ni siquiera tiene que querer estar a mi lado –

\- ¿En qué pensabas? - volvió a hablar luego de mi silencio –

\- En todo y en nada. - intentó abrazarme pero desistió cuando mi espalda se tensó –

\- ¿No puedo abrazarte Lex? - y aquí está de nuevo la Lexa que es una completa imbécil –

\- Vayamos adentro, Clarke. - intenté levantarme pero su agarre me lo impidió, sus ojos brillaban pero no era el brillo de siempre - anda Clarke, no quiero que te enfermes. -terminó asintiendo resignada y me siguió - ¿Te apetece desayunar?

\- Me habías dicho que íbamos a mirar el amanecer. Pero lo has visto tú sola.

\- Lo siento. Me olvidé. - asintió y se giró para poder seguir mirando por los enormes ventanales como los rayos del sol se reflejaban en el lago, quise correr hacia ella y abrazarla. Pero mis piernas no reaccionaron en su dirección sino en la contraria –

\- Gracias - me dijo cuándo le lleve una taza con café –

\- ¿Quieres algo de comer? Al final ayer no cenamos. Quizás tengas hambre.

\- Lo único que quiero es abrazarte Lexa. Y lo único que haces es impedírmelo. - la mire haciendo una mueca con la boca - y no, no tengo hambre, gracias.

\- En un rato nos vamos.

\- Déjame en la estación, tomaré un micro.

\- No voy a dejar que te vayas en micro, Clarke.

\- Prefiero irme en micro. Por lo menos voy a estar al lado de un desconocido y no a al lado de alguien que me importa y que no quiere tenerme cerca.

\- No es eso, Clarke. - suspire –

\- ¿Qué es entonces, Lexa? ¿Es por lo que me pasó? Si sabía que ibas a reaccionar así no te lo hubiese contado.

\- ¿Y cómo esperas que reaccione, Clarke? ¿Que lo deje pasar? ¿Que haga de cuenta que no me importa? ¿Que no sienta estas enormes ganas de subirme al auto para ir a buscar a Finn y darle lo que se merece? ¿Qué esperas de mí, Clarke? ¿Qué esperas que haga? dime porque no lo sé. Te juro que no lo sé.

\- Quiero que me abraces, quiero que vuelvas a ser dulce conmigo. - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi pecho dolió, dolió como nunca imagine que podría llegar a doler - quiero que dejes de mirarme con miedo como si estuviera a punto de romperme. Porque ya lo estoy, Lexa. Ya estoy rota. – se limpió las lágrimas con las manos y volvió a darme la espalda –

\- ¿Tu madre lo sabe? ¿Alguien aparte de mi lo sabe?

\- Eres a la primera persona que se lo cuento.

\- ¿Por qué no tomaste ninguna medida Clarke? ¿Por qué no lo denunciaste?

\- Tenía vergüenza…

\- ¿Vergüenza, Clarke? Él te vio...-

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – corto mis palabras - Pero yo empecé todo, si no… si simplemente yo no hubiese ido a su casa hoy todo sería diferente.

\- No es tu culpa, él tendría que haber parado cuando se lo pediste.

\- ¡¿Y te crees que no lo sé?! – grito exasperada -

\- Lo siento, es difícil esto para mi Clarke.

\- ¿Y cómo te piensas que fue para mí, Lexa? – volvió a mirarme - ¿Cómo te piensas que me sentí mientras te contaba el peor recuerdo de mi vida?

\- Lo siento – estaba apretando los puños tan fuerte que las uñas se me estaban clavando en la palma de la mano, busque mi chaqueta y las llaves del auto necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes –

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Tengo que salir, tengo que encontrarlo Clarke.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido - ¿Dónde vas Lexa?

\- Lo voy a encontrar y le voy a dar la lección de su vida.

\- No Lexa – me agarro del brazo y me obligo a girarme – no quiero que hagas eso.

\- ¿Por qué? Se merece lo peor – suavice mi gesto y susurre – yo también.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Me escuchaste. – cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta sus palabras me frenaron –

\- No me dejes – sollozo – Lexa, no me dejes. – escucharla llorar movía todo mi interior, mucho peor sabiendo que yo era causante de esas lágrimas -

\- No, no lo haré – volví sobre mis pasos y la abracé, sentí su cuerpo temblar y la abracé con más fuerzas. – Dime, Clarke. Por favor, dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Porque no lo sé, te juro que no lo sé.

\- Solo quédate conmigo.

Volvimos al sillón, Clarke recostó su cuerpo sobre el mío como en la noche, aferrándose a mi como si fuese la persona más fuerte del mundo, no podía decirle en este momento todo lo que eso me estaba afectando, no podía decirle en este momento que me estaba sintiendo agobiada, no podía decirle todo el miedo que sentía, todas las inseguridades que se me cruzaban por la cabeza y que no podía apartarlas ni un momento de mí, no podía decirle que el sentimiento de culpa era más grande que los sentimientos que tengo por ella.

Verla tan acurrucada a mi cuerpo me hizo prometerme que iba a hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para que ella este bien, todavía no habíamos definido que éramos exactamente pero sea cual sea la respuesta sé que esto es algo que lo tenemos que superar de a dos.

\- ¿Clarke? – coloque un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja –

\- ¿Mmmm?

\- Debemos irnos, recuerda que anochece más temprano.

\- Me quede dormida – dijo mientras se refregaba los ojos con las manos, sonreí por primera vez en el día pensando que era lo más tierno que había visto –

\- Si – acaricie su mejilla y ella sonrió – vamos. –

Mientras Clarke se terminaba de cambiar yo lave las únicas dos tazas que usamos en el día, calenté el café que había quedado y lo puse en un termo.

\- ¿Lista?

\- Sip, aunque me hubiese gustado pasar otro día aquí – me dijo haciendo un puchero –

\- Podemos volver, Clarke.

\- ¿En serio? – Sonrió –

\- Sí – le respondí acercándome a ella para acomodarle el cuello de la chaqueta y ponerle la bufanda - ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Siempre haces lo mismo con mi ropa antes de salir.

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- No, al contrario. Me agrada – tome su rostro entre mis manos y me incline para poder besarla, un beso corto pero que ambas necesitábamos – eso también me agrada – dijo aún con los ojos cerrados – bese la punta de su nariz y ella rio –

El regreso a la residencia se nos hizo un poco más largo de lo que debía, principalmente por la nieve y en segundo lugar porque habíamos parado para comer algo, desde el día anterior que no habíamos probado bocado, así que esa parada fue más que justificada. Durante el viaje Clarke se mostró completamente normal, si bien tenía sus momentos que parecía que se había sumergido en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, pero después de eso era toda sonrisas, risas y caricias. No si el problema acá era yo, seguramente sea así. Pero no entiendo cómo puede estar así como si nada después de lo que paso en su vida, después de haberse guardado eso para ella sola, sin tener algún confidente ¿Cómo uno puede vivir después de eso? Lo único positivo que sentía en mi interior era que algún día no muy lejano iba a volver a Phoenix y lo iba a encontrar para dejarle bien marcado mis cuatro nudillos es su tremenda cara de idiota.

Habíamos llegado recién entrada la noche, ayude a Clarke a guardar toda la comida que Abby había mandado y me reí cuando con todas sus mejillas coloradas me dio unas galletas en forma de corazón que habían horneado para mí.

\- Ya, déjate de reír – me dijo cruzándose de brazos –

\- ¿Me las hizo tu mamá o las hiciste tú? – pregunte mientras me comía una de las galletas –

\- Mi mamá – susurro – pero yo la ayude.

\- Y… – carraspee - ¿Por qué en forma de corazón?

\- Porque eran para ti – se encogió de hombros y sus mejillas estaban muchos más rojas si cabía –

\- Estas tan mona así, toda colorada – apreté cariñosamente sus mejillas y ella se corrió –

\- Sal, sal. Déjame – tome sus brazos e hice que rodeara mi cintura –

\- Gracias – bese su cabeza – están riquísimas -

\- ¿En serio? – dijo escondida en mi cuello –

\- Si, Clarke.

\- ¿No me merezco algo entonces? – se separó para mírame, se mordió el labio inferior cuando mi mirada se desvió a ellos –

\- Bueno, no sé si estaban tan ricas – le sonreí y ella se puso de puntillas para acortar la poca distancia que existía entre nuestras bocas.

Después de que cada una se bañara, nos pusimos la ropa de dormir, habíamos comido demasiado en la tarde así que ninguna de las dos tenía hambre para esas horas. Estaba agradecida porque el día estaba llegando a su fin, solo quería apoyar la cabeza en mi almohada y dejar de fingir que estoy bien, que todo estaba bien. Pero en ese momento Clarke volvió a aparecer preguntándome con una enorme sonrisa si podía dormir conmigo, decirle que no me era imposible, más cuando me miraba así, de esa manera que creo yo ella sabía que derribaba cualquier tipo de muro que intentará levantar.

Deje que Clarke se recostara en mi pecho pasando delicadamente su brazo sobre mi cintura, yo me dedique a acariciar su espalda hasta que se quedó completamente dormida. Tenía demasiado sueño, estaba realmente cansada pero no pude dormir, mi cerebro estaba trabajando a mil por hora y ni siquiera estaba pensando en algo concreto, solo sabía que estaba en funcionamiento completo y no me dejaba dormir, aunque cerrara los ojos, aunque intentara no escuchar cualquier tipo de ruido que me mantenga despierta, me fue imposible.

Los primeros rayos de sol se fueron calando por las ventanas, la mañana nos encontró a las dos en la misma posición, ella se veía tan plácidamente dormida y tranquila y yo seguramente tenga demasiadas ojeras como para ponerme un kilo de maquillaje.

Al cabo de unos minutos su alarma comenzó a sonar, cerré mis ojos mientras ella se despertaba, no quería que me encontrara despierta. Sentí como se levantó de la cama, apago la alarma y escuche cerrarse la puerta del baño, me puse de costado y me tape con las mantas casi completamente, no quería levantarme de esa cama y por lo menos por el día de hoy no lo iba a hacer.

\- ¿Lexa? – sentí como el colchón se hundió en mi lateral y como su cabello caía ligeramente sobre mi cara –

\- ¿mmm?

\- ¿No tienes clases hoy?

\- No, por la tarde. – bostece –

\- Bueno - dejo un beso en mi mejilla – te veo más tarde.

Me acurruque en la cama, abrazándome a mí misma, cerré los ojos con fuerza obligándome a dormir, lo necesitaba, necesitaba dejar de pensar en todo y al mismo tiempo en nada.

 **CLARKE POV**

Estaba esperando a que el profesor llegara, era extraño en el llegar tarde, igual por mi mejor, no tenía ganas de escuchar sus clases, aparte hacia demasiado frio, se había roto la calefacción de ese salón, justo cuando estaba pensando en mandarle un mensaje a Raven ella me gano de mano. Así que quedamos en vernos a la hora del almuerzo, ya que en las dos semanas de vacaciones no nos habiamos hablado en ningun momento.

Si, debía ser sincera de que no me acorde en todas las vacaciones de ella y ella tampoco de mí. Yo solo me dedique a disfrutar mi tiempo de descanso y cuando estaba con el celular era solo para hablar con Lexa, así que debo admitir mi culpa por estar embobada con "la señorita simpatía" como Raven la llama.

Lexa… soy consciente de que no está pasando un buen momento con todo lo que paso, mi intención nunca fue que ella se sienta culpable por lo de Finn, el único culpable era él por su lado y yo por el otro, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, seguramente no lo haría, pero lo único que cambiaría seria en como encare mis sentimientos por Lexa.

La mañana paso demasiado lenta, debe ser porque es el primer día después de las vacaciones. Apenas termino la clase fui a esperar a Raven a la cafetería y para mi sorpresa no llego sola.

\- ¡Hola mi rubia preciosa!

\- Hola Rae – nos abrazamos – Hola O. – gracias a Raven me acostumbre a decirle solo O –

\- Hola Clarke ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto sonriente –

\- Bien y ¿ustedes?

\- Bien – contestaron al unísono – Espero que no te moleste mi presencia.

\- Para nada – le sonreí – ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones? – me interese –

\- Bien – contesto Raven – la verdad que muy bien, fue extraño pasar una navidad en verano pero estuvo lindo. Las playas son hermosas, Clarke. Un día de estos tenemos que ir. ¿Y tú? ¿Abby?

\- Bien, mi madre bien por suerte, aunque está trabajando más de lo que preferiría. – hice una mueca – pero es algo que no se discute, sabes como es. – la observe y me di cuenta lo nerviosa que estaba – Rae… - la llame obteniendo toda su atención – sabes que te conozco demasiado ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué? Nada, Clarke.

\- Anda, a mí no me podes mentir.

\- Bueno, es que yo… - suspiro – no sé cómo decirte esto. Estoy … - carraspeo – estoy saliendo con alguien – no pude evitar mi cara de asombro –

\- ¿Hace cuánto?

\- Poco más de un mes.

\- ¿Y porque no me dijiste nada? – entrecerré los ojos y apunte a Octavia con el tenedor – Dime que tú no lo sabias.

\- Clarke…

\- Porque todo bien contigo pero yo soy su mejor amiga y…

\- ¡Clarke!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estoy saliendo con ella – miro a Octavia y le sonrió, pestañee un par de veces para salir de mi asombro – Di algo por favor.

\- Wow… - las mire a las dos – wow… era algo que no me esperaba.

\- Pero ¿estás bien con eso?

\- Si, Rae. – me levante para abrazarlas a las dos juntas y después a Raven sola - ¿Ustedes están bien? ¿Por qué tenías tanto miedo de contarme?

\- Porque no sabía cuál iba a ser tu reacción – se encogió de hombros –

\- Rae, a mí también me gusta una chica y vos no te alarmaste cuando te conté sobre ello, así que no tenías por qué estar preocupada. – les sonreí –

\- ¿Clarke? – me di vuelta para ver quien me llamaba –

\- Hola, Jasper. ¿Paso algo?

\- ¿Sabes algo de Lexa? Es que hoy teníamos una materia nueva y no vino. Aparte no me contesta el teléfono, fui hasta la habitación y tampoco me abrió.

\- Cuando yo salí estaba acostada, le pregunte si tenía clases pero me dijo que no.

\- Es raro. Estaba muy entusiasmada por la materia nueva.

\- Voy a ver si esta. Pásame tu número así te aviso.

\- Claro. – intercambiamos nuestros números, me despedí de ellos y me fui hasta la habitación –

Fui tranquila, solamente se había salteado una clase, pero a medida que iba caminando me acorde la cara de preocupación que tenía su amigo, así que acelere mi paso hasta el cuarto, cuando entre comprobé que Lexa seguía en la misma posición de esta mañana, antes de acercarme a ella le mande un mensaje a Jasper para decirle que estaba ahí.

\- ¿Lex? – me senté a su lado - ¿Estas bien? – apoye mi mano sobre su espalda y sentí como su cuerpo se sacudía - ¿Lex, estas llorando? ¿Qué pasa? – intente que se diera vuelta para mirarla pero ella se negaba – Lex, por favor. Dime ¿Qué pasa? – esta vez tome su rostro obligándola a darse vuelta y note como sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sus mejillas mojadas por sus lágrimas. – Lex – se sentó en el borde de la cama intente acariciarla pero me esquivo –

\- No te merezco – dijo en un susurro –

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De lo que te paso con Finn, fue todo culpa mía.

\- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Lexa.

\- ¿Cómo haces para no odiarme, Clarke? Porque yo no puedo, no puedo dejar de odiarme – su voz se quebró completamente y sus lágrimas parecían no querer frenar, me arrodille frente a ella para quedar a su altura y tome su barbilla haciendo que me mirara –

\- Lexa, no puedo odiarte por algo que no hiciste – bese su frente – no puedo odiarte porque sos la que hace que mi corazón lata a mil por hora – bese su mejilla izquierda – no puedo odiarte porque no te imaginas todo lo que me haces sentir – bese su otra mejilla –Y no puedo odiarte, Lexa. No puedo odiarte porque estoy enamorada de ti – bese sus labios con ternura, ella poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso, cuando nos separamos me recosté en la cama haciendo que ella se recueste sobre mi pecho abrazándola con fuerza, intentando hacerla sentir mejor –

\- Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Clarke. – susurro – por primera vez en la vida siento que debo hacer las cosas pensando en alguien más. – comenzó a sollozar de nuevo y lo que yo menos quería era que llore –

\- Está bien, tranquila preciosa. – bese su cabeza –

\- Tengo que ser fuerte para ti, Clarke. Tengo que cuidar de ti.

\- Lex, yo cuido de ti y tu de mí, así funcionan las cosas, si estas mal me lo tienes que decir y yo voy a intentar hacerte sentir mejor. –

 _\- Las cosas funcionan de a dos - susurro más para ella que para mí…-_


	14. Chapter 14

**LEXA POV**

Los meses siguientes a las vacaciones de invierno pasaron bastante rápido, entre demasiados exámenes y proyectos, cada vez las cosas se hacían más complicadas y eso que recién era el primer año de la carrera, con Jasper estábamos entusiasmados porque llegasen los años donde íbamos a poder presenciar los juicios o armar la defensa para alguno, sabíamos que era una tarea demasiado difícil. Nos dimos cuenta de eso cuando el profesor de Derecho Legal nos dio un proyecto donde deberíamos armar un simulacro de defensa. Aunque nos encantaba lo que estábamos haciendo nos demandaba demasiado tiempo, sumergidos en libros, fotocopias, internet, investigando diferentes puntos de defensa y teorías tanto médicas como psicológicas.

Los menos afectados en esa demanda de tiempo era Jasper y Maya ya que ambos formaban parte del grupo y en si aunque estuviesen estudiando pasaban todo el día juntos, en cambio Octavia estaba lejos de Raven y yo… bueno, yo estaba lejos de Clarke.

Clarke… ¿Qué puedo decir de ella? Después de que me contara lo que paso en su pasado, era obvio que el sentimiento de culpa me iba a invadir por completo y así fue. No aguante mucho y me termine derrumbando y para mi sorpresa ella estaba ahí para darme su mano y ayudarme a levantar, me hizo entender que de ese día en adelante las cosas se superaban de a dos, que ella iba a estar para mí y yo para ella. Siempre me pregunte de donde sacaba las fuerzas necesarias para superar todo día a día, como hace para lucir completamente normal, como hace para que nadie se dé cuenta de lo lastimada que estaba por dentro.

Nuestra _"relación"_ era algo rara, si bien hace dos meses ambas admitimos estar enamoradas todavía no éramos algo formal, por llamarlo de alguna manera, nunca nos detuvimos a pensar que éramos exactamente, a mí me daba miedo preguntarlo y me aterraba más que ella lo pregunte, lo único que habíamos hablado era que íbamos a ir despacio, sin agobiarnos y dándonos el espacio necesario, si es que alguna lo necesitaba. Nuestros amigos no estaban enterados de nada, bueno por mi parte Jasper me conoce bastante y sabe que estoy algo diferente con Clarke, muchas veces tengo que estar escapando de sus estúpidas preguntas, pero si ni nosotras mismas éramos capaces de definir nuestra relación ¿Por qué debería estar dándoles explicaciones a otras personas? Por su parte tanto Raven como Octavia estaban demasiado sumergidas en su propia relación así que muchas preguntas no hacían o por lo menos Clarke no se quejaba de eso.

Ahora algo muy distinto es lo que tanto Abby como Anya consideran que tenemos, para ellas prácticamente nos vamos a casar dentro de unos meses y les vamos a dar 20 nietos, si, así de exagerado, aunque creo que ambas se complotan para hacernos sentir incomodas. Nuestras "madres" se hicieron muy amigas después de las vacaciones que pasamos en Phoenix, no sé cómo había pasado eso, solo nos enteramos una noche donde Clarke llamo a Abby y ambas estaban compartiendo un chocolate caliente, así que desde ese día en adelante tenemos una videollamada " _grupal"_ , al principio nos sentimos demasiado incomodas o por lo menos yo me sentí así pero al pasar las semanas era algo un poco más llevadero, estaba bueno poder comunicarse de esa manera, dentro de todo te hacía sentir un poco más en casa, aunque si debo admitirlo, yo me sentía en casa cuando estaba rodeada por los brazos de Clarke.

\- Oye, Lex ¿Crees que podrías terminar de escribir la propuesta? – me pidió casi rogando Jasper –

\- ¿Por qué yo? Somos 4 y yo ya investigue todo lo que me dieron.

\- Es que esta noche ceno en la casa de mis suegros y Octavia sale con Raven. – rodé los ojos haciéndolo reír – quizás si no siguieras soltera tendrías una escapatoria.

\- Sí, sí, sí. – le saque los libros de las manos – siempre Lexa – bufe –

\- ¿Cómo están las cosas con Clarke?

\- Bien – lo mire con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cuándo vas a admitir que tienen algo?

\- Cuando tengamos algo – le sonreí –

\- Espera – tomo mi brazo haciéndome frenar - ¿Tienen algo?

\- No – respondí sonriendo - ¿Te piensas que no te lo contaría?

\- Más te vale.- hizo una mueca con la boca que hacia siempre que me iba a decir algo que no me iba a agradar - ¿Has hablando con Costia?

\- No.

\- Yo – suspiro – no sé cuántas veces intente hacerle entender que no siga insistiendo, te lo juro Lex – su tono de voz demostraba lo afligido que estaba –

\- Tranquilo, no hable con ella durante un tiempo, no está insistiendo con nada. ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

\- Solo me "advirtió" – dibujo las comillas en el aire con los dedos – que te iba a invitar no sé a dónde y que no me interpusiera – me miro con esos ojos suplicantes y no pude evitar que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda – no quiero que sufra, Lex.

\- Lo sé y sabes de sobra que yo tampoco quiero que sufra – suspire – pero si tengo que ser realmente cruda con ella para que lo entienda sabes que lo haré. – el asintió – yo no quiero que mañana te enojes conmigo porque tu hermana va a llorarte diciendo que yo la lastime o algo, ya pasamos por eso, no una, ni dos, ni tres veces, fueron varias Jas y no quiero volver a pasarlo.

\- Lo sé, es por eso que te pregunte lo de Clarke.

\- No metamos a Clarke en esto.

\- Van en serio ¿Verdad? – me sonrió levantando las cejas rápidamente –

\- Cállate, Idiota – golpee su hombro antes de entrar a mi habitación –

\- Entonces... ¿Terminas la propuesta?

\- Sí, sí. Ve a tu cena y deja que Lexa saque las papas del fuego.

\- Gracias, Lex.

\- Claro, claro. - deje que me besara en la mejilla antes de irse –

Tire lo libros en mi escritorio, prendí el ordenador y me puse escribir de manera automática, ya me conocía el caso de pies a cabeza, así que solo debería escribir que es lo que pienso que es mejor realizar y como llevar adelante todo. Estaba muy concentrada en todo lo que escribía hasta que unos golpes en la puerta me trajeron de vuelta al mundo real, rezongué y me levante a abrir, no esperaba a nadie.

\- Hola hermosa – Costia me abrazo sin darme tiempo a reaccionar –

\- Hola Cos. – me aparte para dejarla entrar, ella estaba demasiado sonriente y yo demasiado cansada para aguantar cualquier tipo de discusión así que preferí hacer las cosas más fáciles – estoy ocupada. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Solo te extraño, mi amor. – me sonrío - ¿Puedo quedarme para hacerte compañía?

\- Claro, siéntate. Pero te advierto que realmente estoy ocupada.

\- Está bien, me gusta estar a tu lado, sea como sea.

\- Costia…

\- Lo siento, lo siento.

Había pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde que Costia estaba sentada a mi lado simplemente mirándome, cada minuto que pasaba me iba sintiendo más incómoda, era mi amiga de toda la vida y nunca me molesto su presencia, tampoco después de que me dijera sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí, yo siempre le deje en claro que no quería nada ni con ella ni con nadie, que no era de mala si no respondía como ella quería. Pero este último tiempo sentí que sus intentos de poder obtener algo más que amistad de mí se hacían más persistentes.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- La verdad es que sí. ¿Quieres que vaya a comprar algo? – se ofreció –

\- No, está bien. Iré yo. – guarde el archivo en el ordenador antes de salir – mira la Tv si quieres.

\- No tardes. Aquí te espero – me guiño un ojo –

Debería juntar valor de donde sea y ponerle un punto final a Costia, debería frenarla como sea, aunque mis palabras ya no eran sutiles, lo dejaron de ser hace un tiempo, mucho más cuando me di cuenta de lo que realmente quería y eso era estar con Clarke.

 **CLARKE POV**

Esa mañana me había levantado demasiado temprano, me reunía con Niylah, Brian y Harper para repasar todos los puntos del examen que íbamos a tener ese medio día. Cuando deje la habitación Lexa todavía estaba durmiendo, esa noche no dormimos juntas. No es algo que hagamos a menudo, aunque si fuese por mí todas las noches me acurrucaría con ella. Ella sabía que yo estaba enamorada de ella y yo sabía que ella lo estaba de mí ¿Por qué estábamos haciendo las cosas tan complicadas? No lo sé, es más ni siquiera es que seamos algo, no hay exclusividad, no hay salidas, no nos tomamos las manos, no nos hacemos mimos, bueno a veces sí, pero nada pasa más allá de estar abrazadas en el sofá mirando alguna película o alguna que otra noche donde dormimos en la misma cama. Yo sabía perfectamente que es lo que quería con ella pero lo que también sabía era que para ella era todo completamente nuevo y tenía más miedo que cachorrito abandonado. Sabía que debía ir lento pero ya habían pasado dos meses y no hubo ningún tipo de cambio o al menos el intento de hablarlo.

Tenía una hora para almorzar antes de volver a juntarme con mis compañeros en la biblioteca, deberíamos terminar un trabajo que contaba como el 50% del examen, me ofrecieron ir a comer con ellos pero por alguna necesidad más fuerte que yo decline la oferta y me fui para mi habitación, por la hora y el día sabía que Lexa tenía que estar ahí, con lo que no contaba era con no encontrarme con ella cuando cruce la puerta…

\- ¿Ya volviste, mi amor? – grito Costia desde la cocina sin darse cuenta de que no era exactamente la persona que estaba esperando hasta que se dio vuelta y calvo sus ojos en mí, su expresión cambio completamente a una mucho más seria – Ah, eres tú.

\- Si, vivo aquí. ¿Recuerdas? – suspire - ¿Lexa?

\- Se fue a comprar algo para que almorcemos, nosotras dos, claro – me miro de arriba abajo

\- No te preocupes no me voy a quedar mucho tiempo. – bufe y me fui hasta mi cama para recostarme un rato –

La simple presencia de Costia me hacía hervir la sangre, mucho más cuando se ponía en plan "Lexa es mía y de nadie más" como me gustaría cerrarle la boca diciéndole que Lexa es mía y es mi novia pero como no lo somos no lo puedo hacer y mucho menos con Costia que es una de sus mejores amigas. Un carraspeo me saco de mis planes maléficos, abrí los ojos y Costia me estaba mirando con su preciosa cara de idiota, si la odio, no es una novedad.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama –

\- Clarke, tengo algo que decirte y espero que no te lo tomes a mal – comenzó mientras gesticulaba con sus manos – quizás sea yo la que está confundiendo las cosas, si es así me los dejas saber – asentí - de esa forma todas vamos a poder estar en paz.

\- Dime… - la mire con cara de no entender absolutamente nada de lo que me estaba diciendo, que a decir verdad no tenía ni idea –

\- Lexa y yo somos novias – me dijo sonriente… Espera… ¿Qué? –

\- Ah, ¿Sí? – dije con total tranquilidad, aunque mi primer pensamiento fue saltarle al cuello –

\- Si, lo estamos intentando hace unos meses – su cara realmente emanaba ilusión y en cierto punto me preocupo – pero preferimos mantenerlo en secreto, ya sabes, mientras más discreción mejor salen las cosas.

\- Claro… está bien. Y dime ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto que me estas contando? – su semblante cambio completamente cuando formule esa pregunta –

\- Es que mira Clarke, puedo parecer una persona despistada, que no presta atención a muchas cosas pero si de algo me di cuenta es de como la miras, como le sonríes y de lo mucho que te molesta mi presencia en esta habitación, solo te digo una sola cosa – me señalo con el dedo indicie – comienza a acostumbrarte a mi presencia porque de acá… no me pienso ir.

Dicho esto se fue a acostar en la cama de Lexa dejándome con la palabra en la boca, nunca supe que tenía un instinto asesino tan elevado que debía aprender a controlar a toda costa. Respira Clarke, respira.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse me hizo mirar hacia ahí, encontrándome a una sonriente Lexa mirándome fijamente, su sonrisa se borró cuando noto mi cara de pocos amigos, eso sí es algo que no puedo ocultar, cuando parecía que estaba por hablarme Costia hablo y se puso en el medio del camino.

\- Al fin, mi amor. Moría de hambre – Lexa la miro frunciendo el ceño y yo creo que en la habitación se escuchaba como mis dientes rechinaban.

En ese momento no aguante más tome mi mochila con todas las cosas que necesitaba para esa tarde y camine hasta ellas, Costia le seguía hablando mientras tomaba las bolsas que Lexa tenía en las manos y no sé si los cables se me cruzaron o si simplemente le hice caso al diablito que estaba sentado en mi hombro que repetía una y otra vez _"hazlo, hazlo"_. Así que aproveche el momento en el que Costia se separó de Lexa lo suficiente para ponerme delante de ella, acaricie su mejilla y me puse de puntillas para poder besarla, Lexa cerró los ojos disfrutando del beso y yo me sentía como si hubiese ganado la tercera guerra mundial, cuando me separe ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, mire de reojo a Costia que estaba más roja que un tomate, parecía que le iba a salir humo de las orejas.

\- Hola Lex – abrió sus ojos para poder mirarme y sonrío – te extrañe hoy pero – mire mi reloj – tengo que irme, te dejo tranquila con tu novia – enfaticé esa última palabra antes de encaminarme a la puerta.

Antes de cruzar la puerta escuche como Lexa me llamaba pero preferí hacer de cuenta que no la escuche, aunque una sonrisa se me formo en la cara cuando escuche que le grito a Costia "¿NOVIA?"

Estuve toda la tarde en la biblioteca haciendo el intento de terminar el trabajo, aunque participe demasiado en todo lo que fue el armado no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea en Lexa, miles de preguntas se me formularon pero la única que en cierto modo me aterraba era ¿se habrá enojado por el beso? Todo pasa por no ponerle nombre a las cosas, voy a comprar una de esas pistolas etiquetadoras y le voy a pegar una etiqueta en la frente "Propiedad de Clarke Griffin" si es que no esta tan enojada como para querer verme de nuevo.

Los chicos ya se habían ido pero yo preferí quedarme un rato más ahí, lo que menos me apetecía era verle la cara a Costia de nuevo. Estaba intentando resolver unas cuentas hasta que mi celular sonó, lo mire de reojo y en el centro de la pantalla pude leer "Lexa"

 **Lexa: ¿Dónde estás?**

Lo leí y lo volví a dejar en el mismo lugar, minutos después volvió a sonar –

 **Lexa: ¿Clarke?**

Esta vez deje el celular un poco más lejos, no quería contestarle. Volvio a sonar y como siempre dicen, la tercera es la vencida –

 **Lexa: ¿Me estas ignorando? ¿Te das una idea de lo que le haces a mi ego dejándome en visto?**

Demonios, malditos tildes azules –

 **Yo: Biblioteca.**

 **Lexa: Debí imaginarlo, ñoña.**

Rodé mis ojos con su último mensaje, volví a dejar el celular en costado y retome las malditas cuentas que me estaban rompiendo la cabeza, debía tenerlas terminadas para hace dos días pero no Clarke Griffin siempre se olvida de las cosas importantes.

\- ¿Problemas de números Griffin? – me susurro en el oído -

\- Joder, Lexa.

\- ¿Te asuste? – dijo riéndose –

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Tengo hambre – se encogió de hombros –

\- Bueno, exactamente esta no es la cafetería.

\- Lo sé listilla. ¿Vamos a cenar?

\- ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita Lexa Woods?

\- Mmm – acaricio su barbilla como si estuviera pensando – Puede ser, ¿Vamos?

\- Está bien – me ayudo a guardar las cosas y nos fuimos hasta el estacionamiento donde tenía el auto –

En el transcurso del viaje no hablamos nada, yo no sabía que decirle y ella parecía no querer hablar, aunque podía notar cierto nerviosismo en sus gestos, en su forma de morderse el labio a cada rato, tamborear sus dedos en el volante, solo me miraba de reojo, como si no se atreviese a mirarme a la cara directamente. ¿Sera que al final Costia tenía razón y Lexa no encuentra forma de decirme las cosas como son?

Terminamos en un restorán un poco alejado de la universidad, era hermoso por donde lo mires al entrar me mire automáticamente la ropa y me avergoncé de mi misma por vestirme tan mal, me sentía tan fuera de lugar que estuve a punto de decirle a Lexa de cambiar de sitio pero prácticamente me arrastro hasta una de las mesas. Seguía pareciendo nerviosa, no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos y con la servilleta, podía notar que estaba moviendo su pierna inconscientemente porque el mantel se movía a compás, después de ordenar no puede aguantar mas el silencio y hable.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Uhmm?

\- ¿Qué, qué te pasa?

\- Nada, ¿Por qué? – frunció el ceño –

\- Estas nerviosa.

\- No, no lo estoy.

\- Si tú lo dices. – bufe –

\- Si, lo digo yo.

\- ¿La cena va a ser todo el tiempo así? Porque si la respuesta es sí, me voy.

\- No, no. – tomo mi brazo con delicadeza – siéntate. Lo siento – suspiro – sé que no es la primera vez que cenamos juntas pero si es la primera que salimos – se mordió el labio inferior y por primera vez en la noche puedo decir que su nerviosismo me resulto adorable. –

La cena fue mucho más relajada, si así lo podemos decir, Lexa no paro de decir idioteces y chistes que no eran muy graciosos que digamos y si algo aprendí y conocí de ella en este último tiempo que era de esa forma la que intentaba persuadir sus nervios. Pero todavía no puedo terminar de creer que solo este nerviosa porque estábamos cenando fuera. Así que intente hacer caso omiso a eso y disfrutar la noche junto a ella. Cuando terminamos de comer tuvimos una mini discusión por pagar la cuenta, no es que yo dispusiese de mucho dinero pero era Lexa la que siempre pagaba por todo y eso no me gustaba para nada, así que le termine diciendo que si no me dejaba pagar iba a tener que aceptar salir conmigo otro día, a lo cual sonrío ampliamente diciéndome que entonces con más razón iba a pagar esa cena.

\- ¿Estas cansada? – me pregunto una vez en el auto –

\- No, la verdad es que no. – le sonreí –

\- ¿Te gustaría ir al mirador?

\- Si, nunca he ido.

\- Grandioso –

\- Oye, Lex

\- ¿Quép?

\- Siento lo de hoy – sentí que ese era el momento justo para hablarle sobre el tema – por lo del beso delante de Costia, sé que no debí hacerlo ya que habíamos acordado a ir lento

\- ¿Te arrepientes de besarme?

\- No, Lex. Del beso no, sino del momento.

\- En todo caso, Clarke. Quien debe una disculpa soy yo – suspiro – ya hable seriamente con Costia – su expresión paso de estar relajada a estar seria – realmente ya estoy cansada de esa situación, si ella no acepta que solo puedo brindarle amistad va a ser mejor que se aleje. No me gusto la actitud que tomo hoy. ¿Cómo va a decirte que era mi novia? ¿En qué cabeza cabe eso? – cuando freno en el semáforo me miro - ¿Tú le creíste?

\- No, solo me molesto que me tratara como me trato. Pero igual, no debí hacerlo, lo siento.

\- ¿Podemos olvidarnos de eso? – asentí y Lexa acaricio mi mejilla, incline la cabeza para poder sentir más la caricia. El auto freno de golpe y me hizo abrir los ojos – espérame un minuto – me dijo antes de bajarse y entrar a una tienda –

Mientras la esperaba saque mi teléfono y tenía un mensaje de Raven.

 **Rae: ¿En qué andas, Griffin?**

 **Yo: Terminando de cenar ¿Y tú?**

 **Rae: ¡Ah! La rubia desaparecida se dignó a contestarme…**

 **Yo: Hazme el favor y cállate. Te recuerdo que eres tú la que está de novia y se olvidó de su mejor amiga.**

 **Rae: Desde que andas agitándole el ala a la señorita simpatía tú también andas perdida.**

 **Yo: Bueno, en este momento estoy con ella. ;)**

 **Rae: Bien, a ver si de una buena vez llegas a su cama, Griffin ;)**

 **Yo: Que te den Reyes.**

 **Rae: Oh, sí. Octavia se está por ocupar de eso. Besos rubia.**

 **Yo: Chau imbécil.**

\- ¿Mucha gente? – le pregunte cuando volvió al auto

\- Si, lo siento.- me sonrío – me quede con ganas de comer algo dulce. – puso la bolsa en el asiento trasero y seguimos el camino –

No imagine que el lugar estuviera bastante lejos de donde estábamos y mucho menos imagine que aunque estuviéramos en primavera la noche era bastante fría y yo sin mi amada chaqueta, así que apenas me baje del auto me abrace a mí misma lo positivo de todo esto era que el motor estaba desprendiendo bastante calor.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – asentí y Lexa se puso delante mío abrazándome y dejando que apoyara mi cabeza en su pecho - ¿Mejor?

\- Sabes que sí – conteste y pase mis manos por su espalda –

\- Clarke, sé que no nos conocemos hace mucho y sé que hemos pasado muchas cosas feas, la mayoría gracias a mi - suspiro apartando su mirada, como si estuviera pensando demasiadas cosas a la vez, hasta que volvió a mirarme - sabes más de sobra que soy una persona de pocas palabras mucho más cuando estoy nerviosa como ahora - soltó una risita nerviosa - pero ... - movía sus labios pero no podía emitir ningún sonido –

\- ¿Lex?

\- Estoy enamorada de ti, Clarke. Quiero ser honesta contigo y ya no quiero que intentemos ser amigas, ya no quiero que las cosas vayan tan lento, quiero - suspiro y yo solo tenía ganas de comérmela a besos - quiero disfrutar contigo cada segundo de mi vida, quiero darte lo mejor de mí, quiero hacerte feliz, quiero... quiero todo contigo, Clarke. ¿Quieres... - bajo su mira sin terminar la frase, puse un dedo debajo de su barbilla haciendo que me vuelva a mirar, le sonreí intentado tranquilizarla - Clarke... ¿Quieres…quieres ser mi novia? – la mire sorprendida, como la primera vez que la vi y mi cerebro se desconectó de mi lengua y no puede hablar. Mi sonrisa era tan grande que hasta me dolían los cachetes. Su expresión comenzó a cambiar - ¿Clarke? - como me di cuenta que mi estúpido cerebro se desconecta en los momentos más importantes de mi vida lo que logre hacer fue besarla, me deje llevar por esos hermosos y adictivos labios que me quitaban el aliento, apoye mi frente en la suya, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con esos ojos verdes tan llenos de miedo y esperanza –

\- Si, Lex. – hable por fin – si quiero ser tu novia. – Lexa me abrazo con más fuerzas, volviendo a unir nuestros labios en un beso que comenzó lento y suave, el cual poco a poco se fue haciendo más explorador y necesitado, nuestras lenguas no tardaron en exclamar atención. Nos separamos por falta de aire y ambas teníamos una sonrisa enorme, escondí mi cara en el cuello de Lexa antes de volver a hablar – esto quiere decir que… - me separe para poder mirarla – ¿Hoy tengo permiso de dormir con vos? –

\- Hoy y todas las noches. – volvió a besarme y con cada beso las mariposas que un día creí muertas comenzaban a revolotear.

 **Hola! Creo que nunca me presente, soy Sabri. Esta historia la estaba subiendo en otro lado y ya están al día en ambos lados. Así que les informo que aproximadamente hay capitulo nuevo dia por medio.**

 **Les agradezco los comentarios, estan buenos para saber que les va pareciendo la historia.**

 **Si quieren pueden pasar por mi Twitter HedaSabri muchas veces hago encuestas para saber que les gustaria dentro de los capitulos y alguno que otro Spoiler.**

 **Se leemos en la proxima. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**CLARKE POV**

Nos quedamos abrazadas, besándonos dulcemente por no sé cuántas horas, si, horas. Ninguna de las dos tenía intención de cortar el beso o siquiera separar nuestro abrazo. Lo único que nos hizo volver fue el frio y la hora, mañana teníamos clases, bueno ella tenía clases por la mañana en cambio yo las tenía por la tarde.

Una vez dentro del auto ninguna de las dos podía dejar de sonreír, fuimos todo el camino tomadas de la mano, una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo cada vez que Lexa acariciaba mi mano con el pulgar, en ese preciso momento podía llegar a decir y confirmar que me sentía feliz, realmente feliz, como hace mucho no me sentía. Mucho más cuando recordaba sus palabras, su nerviosismo, sus mirada llena de ilusión cuando me pregunto si quería ser su novia, Dios si, era su novia, eso que teníamos ahora tiene un nombre, un título, era algo que me daba la libertar de poder tomarla de la mano, de poder abrazarla, de poder darle los besos que yo quiera, de poder decirle a Costia "Lexa y yo, somos novias" bueno, eso ultimo no era algo necesario, solo espero poder hacerlo algún día.

Una vez en la habitación mire nuestras camas y un escalofrió me recorrió la espina dorsal, era la primera vez que íbamos a dormir juntas como novias, a partir de esta noche comenzaban todas las cosas que íbamos a hacer por primera vez con ese título. Fue en ese momento donde caí, después de ver las camas, después de recordar que ella quería que durmiéramos juntas todas las noches a partir de hoy.

¿Y si ella quiere…? Dios mío, ¿Si ella quiere … que nosotras… ella…yo. No estoy lista para eso, todavía no, la última vez que lo intentamos no fue muy diferente a la primera, aunque en esta Lexa ya sabía todo. Es que cuando la tengo cerca me es inevitable no querer más de ella, sentir cada parte de su piel bajo mis dedos, besar toda tu anatomía, moría por sentir su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío pero no podía, por más que lo intentase, por más que quisiera que los malos recuerdos no bombardearan mi mente en esos momentos me era imposible. Era completamente consciente de que era Lexa la que estaba conmigo, que era ella la quería hacerme el amor pero todavía no me sentía lista, todavía sentía vergüenza de mí cuerpo, todavía tenía miedo, tenía miedo de no saber qué hacer, tenía miedo de no poder sentir, tenía miedo de no ser suficiente para ella. Sentí los brazos de Lexa que me rodeaban la cintura y pude sentir su pecho apoyarse con suavidad en mi espalda.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Clarke? – susurro en mi odio, cerré los ojos al sentir su respiración tan cerca de mi piel. - ¿Te estas arrepintiendo, verdad? - su voz tembló formulando la última pregunta, gire mi cuerpo para quedar frente a ella, sus ojos me miraban con una extraña expresión. Podía notar claras dudas e inseguridad. –

\- No, Lex. – acaricie su mejilla – ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- No lo sé, solo que te quedaste tan… - sus ojos escrutaron mi rostro, su ceño se frunció ligeramente - ¿Asustada? ¿Tienes miedo de algo Clarke?

\- Si, claro que tengo miedo. – le sonreí – es todo nuevo Lexa, tengo el miedo normal que se tiene al comenzar una relación, acaso… ¿Tu no lo tienes?

\- Sí – admitió – tengo miedo de que te arrepientas de estar conmigo.

\- Hey, eso no va a pasar. Quiero estar contigo desde que te conocí – solté esa información mucho antes de que mi cerebro procesara lo que estaba por decir, mordí mi labio inferior cuando sentí mis mejillas comenzar a arder –

\- Ese color en tus mejillas te sienta tan bien – se inclinó buscando mi boca quien le respondió al instante, adoraba besarla, adoraba sentir sus carnosos y suaves labios sobre los míos, cuando se separó de mi me sonrió de lado, adoraba esa sonrisa, Dios, me gustaba todo de ella - me he olvidado de darte lo que compre en la tienda- anunció, mientras iba por la bolsa de compras que había dejado sobre la mesa. Saco de ella una caja de color blanca con líneas rosas, las típicas cajas para los muffins – ten, es de chocolate.

\- Gracias - bese sus labios, gesto que la hizo sonreír. Cuando abrí la caja no pude evitar reírme y cuando la mire note que estaba notablemente sonrojada, creo que era la primera vez que la veía así.

\- Era por si las palabras no me salían en ese momento. – hablo mientras se rascaba la nuca en gesto de nervios. El muffin tenia forma de corazón y en el glaseado había una pregunta escrita "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" sinceramente era lo más tierno que vi en la vida, eso junto a Lexa sonrojada.

\- ¿Tengo que volver a contestarte? – sonreí –

\- No. – volvió a rodear mi cintura con sus brazos – no vaya a ser que cambies de parecer – rodé mis ojos –

\- Ya te dije que no, tonta. – volví a besarla con dulzura ¿Ya había mencionado que me encanta besarla? Creo que sí. – Eres una dulce Lexa Woods.

\- Eso es tu culpa, Clarke Griffin.

Después de deshacernos de nuestra ropa y ponernos el pijama nos acostamos en la cama de Lexa, era la que mejor vista a la Tv tenia. Estaba nerviosa y no podía evitarlo, era una sensación rara que se alojaba en mi estómago y en el centro de mi pecho, amenazándome con dejarme sin aire. Intente calmarme diciéndome una y otra vez que esta no era la primera vez que dormíamos juntas, no puede ser que solamente por ser ahora su novia la placentera sensación de dormir entre sus brazos se convierta en miedo, nervios y una profunda ansiedad.

\- ¿Tienes frio? – me pregunto, negué con la cabeza – estas temblando, Clarke.

\- Abrázame – susurre –

\- Lo hago pero sigues temblando. ¿Qué pasa? –

\- Lex – dije mientras me incorporaba y me sentaba a su lado, ella imito mi gesto y se sentó apoyando su espala en el respaldo de la cama - Yo…

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Clarke?

\- Nada, en serio. – acaricie su mejilla, no quería dar explicaciones de nada y quedar como una idiota por tener miedo de dormir a su lado sin que ella sienta la necesidad de obtener algo más de mí, algo más que solo compañía –

\- Clarke… - frunció el ceño – no me mientas.

\- No lo hago Lex – suspire y gire mi cabeza intentando esquivar su mirada, apoyando uno de sus dejos en mi barbilla me hizo girar para que nuestros ojos se volvieran a conectar –

\- Entonces ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? ¿Prefieres dormir en tu cama?

\- No, no. – sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes intentaban descifrar mi mirada y por una milésima de segundo me permití dejar de sentir, me permití dejarme llevar, romper todos los muros de mis miedos, quería sentirme capaz de poder dar ese paso, no sé si por ella, no sé si por mí pero en mi interior sentía que si no lo hacía no iba a poder estar tranquila a su lado sin sentir miedo de que me tocara, de que las cosas se me vayan de las manos, debía hacerlo, debía demostrarme que el pasado es lo que es… pasado, que ella no es Finn, que yo a ella la quiero y supongo que ella a mí también, que realmente quería que eso pasara, porque había algo en mi interior que lo necesitaba. Algo que necesitaba hacerlo para poder cerrar esa herida, sé que no es correcto, sé que las heridas se deben sanar de otra forma, pero todas las señales que mi cuerpo y mi mente me daban era esa. – es que… yo…

Mordí mí labio inferior cuando mis ojos se posaron en su boca, me incline buscándola casi con desesperación, necesitaba saborear sus labios otra vez. Lexa se sorprendió por unos instantes pero no tardo en corresponder el beso, un beso largo y apasionado, intente tranquilizar mis impulsos haciendo de ese beso desesperado, uno en donde no haya apuro, donde ambas logremos sentir que teníamos toda la noche por delante, teníamos todo el tiempo de mundo, me deslice quedando sentada sobre sus piernas, nuestras lenguas jugaban a conocerse otra vez, se acariciaban y se saboreaban como si nunca se hubiesen sentido. Mis manos comenzaron a actuar por si solas, se colaron debajo de su camiseta.

\- Clarke – suspiro y su aliento golpeo con fuerzas mis labios, sus manos intentaron detener las mías pero fui más rápida tomándolas y llevándolas hasta mi cintura.

Seguí acariciando su abdomen lentamente mientras nuestros labios seguían unidos, necesitaba respirar, ambas lo necesitábamos. Pero en el momento de separar nuestros labios, mi boca se perdió rápidamente en su cuello mientras mis manos ascendían por su torso, escucharla gemir y sentirla temblar debajo de mis manos era una experiencia completamente nueva, saber que era yo la que estaba produciendo esas reacciones me llenaron el pecho de una sensación desconocida pero completamente satisfactoria.

\- Clarke – volvió a susurrar cuando mis dedos rozaron sus pezones – Clarke, espera. – tomo mi manos apartándolas de su cuerpo, su respiración estaba tan agitada y descontrolada como la mía, pude ver con claridad como sus ojos verdes estaban teñidos de negro gracias a la dilatación de sus pupilas.

En ese momento solo podía pensar en terminar lo que había comenzado, necesitaba sentirme capaz de poder hacer el amor con ella, como muchas veces lo soñé, como muchas mañanas recordé esos sueños al despertar y ahora la tenía ahí, debajo de mí, intentando detenerme y yo no quería hacerlo, por lo menos era eso lo que sentía, me solté de su agarre y lleve mis manos al borde de mi camiseta, me la quite lentamente siendo consciente de que no llevaba sujetador y por primera vez en lo que va de la noche sentí como mi entrepierna ardía y se humedecía rápidamente cuando sus ojos se posaron en mis pechos, cuando note la dificultad que tenía para tragar, como se humedecía los labios con la lengua, dejo ver el deseo completamente en ese momento.

\- Tócame – dije con voz ronca haciendo que Lexa me mirara a los ojos – Tócame, por favor

Volví a capturar sus labios, nuestras respiraciones eran un jadeo constante, sus manos acariciaron mi espalda, lentamente, como si las yemas de sus dedos quisieran recordar cada mínima parte de mi piel, se incorporó quedando completamente sentada, mi pecho choco con el suyo, sus labios abandonaron los míos para besar mi barbilla, bajando por mi cuello y quedándose allí, besando cada mínima parte de piel, me besaba, me mordía y me volvía a besar, las palmas de sus manos hicieron el primer contacto directo con mis pechos haciéndome exaltar, Lexa las dejo quietas cuando se dio cuenta de eso.

 _Mierda, Clarke. Le pedís que te toque y en el primer roce te pones así de nerviosa – pensé_

Lexa subió sus besos hasta mis labios, mis ojos estaban completamente cerrados, creía que así podía dejar de sentir. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta mis caderas y en un rápido movimiento mi espalda toco el suave colchón, mis ojos seguían cerrados, cada segundo que pasaba los apretaba más y más, sentía mi respiración rápida pero no por excitación, tenía miedo, demonios, tenía miedo. Comencé a sentir todos y cada uno de mis músculos tensionarse cuando el cuerpo de Lexa iba haciendo más peso sobre mí.

Sentí un nuevo roce en mis pechos y mi abdomen pero no eran sus manos ya que en ese momento sentí como la yemas de sus dedos acariciaban mis mejillas, abrí lentamente los ojos y pude ver cómo me había tapado el torso con mi remera, levante la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos, de nuevo tenían ese verde que tanto me gustaba, me sonrió dulcemente, tuve que pestañear varias veces, no entendía que había pasado, aunque también me daba miedo preguntar.

\- No tenemos por qué hacerlo, Clarke. – su voz era tan dulce y su expresión tan comprensiva que me dieron ganas de llorar. Tenía vergüenza, mis actos no fueron los correctos y recién ahora me pude dar cuenta de eso.

\- Lo siento. – tuve que apartar la mirada, no se la podía sostener sin sentirme una completa idiota. –

\- ¿Por qué…

\- Porque pensé que era lo que querías – corte su pregunta suponiendo que me iba a preguntar porque lo había hecho. Cuando mis ojos encontraron los suyos ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido, su expresión comprensiva se había transformado completamente.

\- Yo no he hecho nada para demostrarte eso.

\- ¿Entonces no quieres?

\- No. – suspiro – no así.

\- ¿Así, como?

\- Lo estabas forzando, Clarke. – tomo mi rostro con sus manos obligándome a mirarla - ¿Por qué piensas que era lo que quería? ¿Por qué simplemente estamos acostadas en la misma cama?

\- Pensé… lo siento – dije llevándome las manos a la cara – lo siento. – repetí –

\- Pensaste mal, Clarke. – la escuche suspirar – Debes entender que se puede estar en una cama sin necesidad de que algo más ocurra – su expresión había cambiado de nuevo, otra vez se mostraba comprensiva y dulce –

\- Tengo miedo – admití – tengo miedo de no ser lo que esperas que sea, de nunca poder superar mi pasado, tengo miedo de no poder hacerte el amor aun cuando lo desee con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Hey – se recostó a mi lado abrazándome, dejando que me arrope en su pecho – todos tus miedos lo vamos a superar juntas, pequeña. – beso mi cabeza - ¿Sí? – me abrazo con más fuerzas – alguien muy sabio me dijo un día que cuando una persona esta con alguien las cosas se solucionan de a dos, si uno está mal el otro lo ayuda. Si yo cuido de ti, tu cuidaras de mí, las cosas funcionan así – me incorpore para besar sus labios con dulzura - ¿Podemos dormir? Tengo que levantarme en unas horas. – asentí, me estaba por poner la camiseta y ella me detuvo - ¿Te puedes quedar así? – la mire arqueando una ceja – es que me gusta mucho mas el calor de tu piel – me sonrió – mis manos van a estar quietas, lo prometo.

Me recosté dándole la espalda, dejando que me abrace sintiendo la fina tela de su camiseta pegada a mi espalda, su calmada respiración golpeando suavemente en cuello mientras su nariz lo acariciaba, agarre su mano aferrándome a ella fuertemente, la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que me brindaban sus brazos era, exquisitamente deliciosa.

\- Buenas noches, Clarke

\- Buenas noches… Lex – quise decirle mi amor pero seguramente sea muy pronto para esas ñoñadas, como lo llamaría ella. Minutos después ambas yacíamos en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **LEXA POV**

Hacía ya dos semanas desde que con Clarke nos pusimos de novias oficialmente, bueno a lo que llamamos oficial, solamente le habíamos dado la noticia a Abby y Anya, las cuales se mostraron demasiado contentas al respecto y aunque la comunicación fue a través de una computadora pudimos apreciar el brillo que se instaló en sus ojos cuando por fin le confirmamos que realmente íbamos en serio. Al fin de cuentas ellas parecían mucho más entusiasmadas que nosotras, no me mal interpreten, yo estaba entusiasmada también, adoraba pasar mi tiempo con Clarke, me encantaba sus besos, su risa, su ojos… todo, absolutamente todo de ella. Las sensaciones nuevas se fueron acomodando prolijamente dentro de mí, ya no me daban miedo ni nervios, ahora las podía vivir y compartir con ella.

Después de hablar seriamente lo que había ocurrido semanas atrás, Clarke tuvo mucha más confianza en mí, aunque era una persona que no se dejaba leer a la primera yo ya podía decir que la conocía y muy bien. Sabia cuando me mentía, cuando algo le daba miedo, cuando algo Laponia nerviosa o incomoda. Así que poco a poco comenzó a abrirse más a mí y a decirme las cosas, contármelas sin ningún tipo de miedo o vergüenza.

No habíamos intentando hacer el amor otra vez, todavía me sorprendo de mi autocontrol, muchas veces la tuve que frenar cuando sus besos se volvían demasiado calientes o sugerentes. Cuando los tímidos besos en cuello se transformaban en besos más húmedos que mandaban señales directamente a mi entrepierna, pero era consciente de que debíamos esperar más tiempo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Cada vez que la frenaba y ella notaba el deseo en mis ojos se avergonzaba y terminaba pidiéndome disculpas, no lo hacía con intención. Bueno… era lo que ella decía, puedo tener dudas con respecto a eso.

Era viernes por la noche y habíamos arreglado en salir con nuestros amigos, tenía nervios, no era la primera vez que salíamos los seis, pero si era la primera vez que Clarke y yo íbamos como pareja y esa noche era clave ya que les íbamos a anunciar nuestro noviazgo, supongo que algo deben sospechar pero no hay nada mejor que lo sepan de nuestras bocas. Igual creo yo que el "problema" más difícil va a ser Costia, si bien le había dejado en claro la última vez que la vi que en ese momento mi interés estaba en alguien más, nunca le dije que ese alguien era Clarke, aunque después de ese beso que me dio no había que ser muy idiota para comprenderlo. Costia era una de mis mejores amigas, de esas amigas de toda la vida y que la amistad se arruine porque ella no puede entender que no la puedo ver con otros ojos que no sean los de una amiga, me duele y mucho, porque la aprecio, la aprecio demasiado. No sé qué hubiese hecho sin ella y Jasper cuando mis padres fallecieron, ellos fueron mis pilares todos los días a partir del trágico accidente, ellos estuvieron a mi lado día y noche si era necesario, ellos junto con Anya fueron los más perjudicados en mis repentinos cambios de humor, todavía no entiendo de cómo pudieron soportarme. Tampoco puedo olvidarme de Clarke, ella también sufrió esos repentinos cambios y cada vez que la veo dormir entre mis brazos, agradezco la paciencia que tuvo conmigo, porque junto a ella puedo decir que gran parte de mi alma se está curando poco a poco.

Estaba terminando de ponerme las botas cuando llamaron a la puerta, era la hora pero los chicos nunca son tan puntuales, Clarke se levantó del sillón para ir a abrir. Mi cuerpo se tensiono cuando escuche la voz de ese imbécil.

\- Hola, Clarke

\- Hola, Bell.

\- ¿Estas lista? O me dijo que salían hoy y quise acompañarlos, tengo el coche abajo.

\- Clarke va conmigo – le dije poniéndome a su lado, note como su mandíbula se tensó –

\- Nos vemos allá entonces, Clarke. – le sonrió antes de irse y a mí me ignoro por completo –

\- No sabía que él también iba a ir.

\- Yo menos, Clarke. – suspire - ¿estás lista?

\- Mmm – pensó – no, hay algo que me falta.

\- Ah ¿Sí? Y… ¿Qué es? – me acerque a ella y la abrace - ¿Puedo ayudarte a buscar?

\- No – se puso de puntillas y roso sus labios con los míos – ya lo encontré – me sonrió antes de besarme, un beso lento y tierno. Solo como ella sabía darlos.

Nos reunimos con nuestros amigos y Bellamy en el estacionamiento de la universidad, el idiota le insistió a Clarke que vaya con él y ella no sabía cómo decirle que no sin quedar tan descortés, si era por mi hubiese hecho lo que hizo Clarke delante de Costia pero ya habíamos hablado de eso, así que me tuve que contener y comerme mis celos, igual después lo mire bien y me despreocupe, no tiene nada lindo y Clarke no se fijaría en el teniéndome a mí al lado, bueno, eso sonó demasiado arrogante pero ¿Qué quieren? Es Bellamy.

La cena fue bastante amena, aunque me tuve que aguantar las miraditas que el imbécil le hacía a Clarke, la cual me tranquilizaba apretándome con cariño la pierna por debajo de la mesa, esta noche comprobé en un 100% que era una persona demasiado celosa y en cierto punto no me gustaba en lo más mínimo.

\- Oye, señorita simpatía –

\- Raven…- la regaño Clarke.

\- ¿Qué? Si es la simpatía hecha mujer. Auu – se quejó cuando Clarke la golpeo por debajo de la mesa - ¿Por qué me golpeas?

\- Te lo mereces – le dije con una sonrisa –

\- Ah, al menos sabes sonreír – rodé mis ojos y ella carcajeo –

\- Ya mi amor – la corto Octavia cuando iba a hablar de nuevo –

\- Raven, me gustaría que intentes llevarte bien con Lexa – me miro con una sonrisa y me advirtió – y eso también va para ti.

\- Oye, si yo no hice nada – me defendí – solo la ignore

\- ¿Ves Clarke? Yo la ignoro y ella me ignora, problema resuelto.

\- El problema es que tú no puedes vivir ignorándome, Reyes. Te gusta fastidiarme.

\- ¡Ya paren! – exclamo Octavia – siempre terminan igual y tú – señalo a su novia – eres la que empieza todo.

\- ¿Yo? – llevo su mano hasta su pecho fingiendo asombro - ¿De qué lado estas mi amor?

\- ¿En este momento? – Raven asintió – del lado de Clarke. – miro a mi novia y le guiño un ojo y Raven se cruzó de brazos indignada por la respuesta de Octavia –

\- Ya, Reyes. Hagamos las paces.

\- ¿Contigo? Ni de broma

\- Yo lo intente – le dije a Clarke y me encogí de hombros - ¿Raven?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Tu actitud hacia mi hermosa persona cambiaria si te digo que Clarke y yo somos novias? – los ojos de Raven parecían que si iban a salir de sus orbitas –

\- ¡¿Qué ustedes son qué?!

\- Novias – hablo Clarke y el resto de la mesa presto atención – Lexa y yo somos novias –tomo mi mano sobre la mesa y note como todos absolutamente todos nos miraban con la boca abierta – Oiga ¿Es tan difícil de creer?

\- ¡Felicitaciones! – dijeron todos mientras se levantaban a darnos un abrazo, claro todos menos Bellamy y Raven

\- Anda Rae ¿No te alegras por mí? – asintió seria pero se levantó para abrazar a Clarke –

\- Escúchame bien, Woods. – me dijo señalándome con el dedo – una – hizo el gesto con el dedo y volvió a repetir – una mínima lagrima de tristeza que Clarke derrame por vos y no va a existir lugar en la tierra donde te puedas esconder. ¿Me oíste? – asentí –

\- ¿No hay abracito para mí? – me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, creo que realmente estaba enfadada –

\- Ven, yo te lo doy – dijo Octavia quien volvió a abrazarme, no sin antes darle un golpe en el brazo a su novia.-

\- No puedo creerlo Lex – me hablo Jasper con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro – estoy feliz por ti. Y tu rubia, me la cuidas –

\- Siempre – dijo Clarke sonriente antes de darme un casto beso en los labios –

Luego de cenar todos juntos nos fuimos a jugar pool el único que se había excusado fue Bellamy diciendo que no se sentía muy bien, Octavia quiso acompañarlo pero él le dijo que prefería estar solo. Al pasar de las horas el enojo o asombro excesivo de Raven fue disminuyendo, a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo pero sé que a Clarke si, sé que le dolía en cierto punto que su mejor amiga no pueda ni verme, así que me prometí hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por llevarme bien con ella, total se perfectamente que si Raven no me hubiese dado ese último empujón para que me decidiera que era lo que quería con Clarke, estoy segura que hoy seguiríamos en el mismo punto.


	16. Chapter 16

**LEXA POV**

Estaba saliendo de la clase de Sociología Jurídica y lo único que mi mente pensaba era "receso, receso, receso" si, por suerte teníamos un receso de una semana para Pascuas. Habíamos arreglado para ir a Phoenix, bueno ya de por si tenía que ir porque si no Anya me colgaba de las orejas, aparte de poder pasar esa semana juntas, íbamos unos días antes para poder festejar el cumpleaños de Abby, la cual había invitado a Raven también por ende Octavia también iba con nosotras.

Llegue a la habitación esperando encontrarme con Clarke pero no fue así, todavía no recuerdo todos sus horarios como para saber cuándo iba a estar o no. Fui hasta el baño para lavarme las manos y quitarme las lentillas ese día me estaban matando, la primavera hace estragos con mis ojos, me puse los anteojos y me recosté en el sofá a leer uno de los últimos temas que entraban en el examen, quería leer pero mis ojos me amenazaban con cerrarse y llevarme lejos, con Morfeo, me arme de toda la voluntad posible y me senté, por lo menos si no estoy acostada el sueño no me iba a vencer tan fácilmente. Cuando por fin me pude concentrar llaman a la puerta, trate de no hacer ruido para que se vayan, total no esperaba a nadie y Clarke tenia llave del lugar, volvieron a golpear dos veces más así que me tuve que levantar.

\- Clarke no está. – le dije a Raven apenas abrí la puerta –

\- Demonios. ¿La puedo esperar acá?

\- Claro, pasa. – Raven se puso cómoda en el sillón - ¿Café?

\- Si, por favor.- asentí y me fui hasta la cocina para calentar un poco de café, si no conociera a Raven diría que esta normal, pero puedo darme cuenta de que algo la está afectando ¿Debería preguntar? O solo dejo que Clarke se encargue. -

\- Ten – le dije dándole la taza –

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?

\- No, ¿Por qué?

\- Te noto algo extraña, no sos la Raven de todos los días.

\- Todos tenemos nuestros días y problemas Woods.

\- Lo sé, tranquila – le dije mientras levantaba mis manos – solo preguntaba, quizás querías hablar.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar contigo?

\- Mira Raven – suspire – te conozco, me conoces es así de simple, no sé si fuimos las mejores amigas pero sé que ambas estuvimos en muchos momentos importantes, por tu expresión y tu manera de actuar se perfectamente que hay algo que te está alterando. Ni siquiera recuerdo porque dejamos de hablarnos – la frene cuando iba a contestar – no hace falta que me digas que fue por mi culpa porque ya lo sé. Pero le prometí a Clarke que iba a hacer todo lo posible por al menos llevarme bien contigo y supongo que este es un buen momento, estamos solas y Clarke llega en una hora más o menos, podemos perder el tiempo hablando de nuestras diferencias e intentar hacer las paces o simplemente puedes largar toda esa mierda que te está haciendo mal en estos momentos y usarme a mí de un "oído amigo". Ahora si no quieres ninguna avísame que dejo de perder mi tiempo contigo. – Raven me miraba sorprendida, era la primera vez que yo intentaba acercarme a ella entablando una conversación dentro de todo seria. Es que toda la situación de amiga celosa y sobreprotectora me estaba cansando demasiado rápido –

\- Octavia… - dijo en un suspiro –

\- ¿Se han peleado?

\- No, no es eso – dijo tomando un sorbo de café – voy a conocer a sus padres.

\- ¿Eso te tiene tan alterada?

\- Más que conocer a sus padres, lo que me da miedo es cuando ella quiera conocer a los míos.

\- ¿Qué hay con eso? Tus padres son grandiosos – me encogí de hombros –

\- ¿Tú crees? – asentí – me aterra que me hagan pasar vergüenza.

\- Oye, O sale contigo, no con tus padres. ¿Qué más da que te hagan pasar un poco de vergüenza? Son tus padres al fin y al cabo, no pretendas que no intenten mostrarle tus fotos de bebé o las más vergonzosa que tengan – nos reímos hasta que la imagen de mis padres se cruzó por mi cabeza – daría cualquier cosa si así pudiera hacer que mis padres conozcan a Clarke – sentí la mano de Raven apoyada en mi rodilla, cuando la mire me regalo una de esas sonrisas tan reconfortantes, de esas que siempre tenía para mi años atrás, aunque el tiempo pase y la gente cambie en muchos sentidos, hay gestos y contactos que siguen siendo tan reconfortantes e inolvidables.

Para nuestro asombro estuvimos hablando tranquilamente, intente tranquilizarla lo más que pude con respecto a sus padres y los de Octavia y en cierto punto creo que lo que más le aterraba era el hecho de que su relación se estaba volviendo mucho más seria de que lo que se podía esperar en tan pocos meses. También hablamos de nuestras diferencias que no son pocas, recordamos buenos momentos que pasamos cuando éramos mucho más chicas y el momento en el que nuestra "amistad" se rompió, odio admitir que fue por mi culpa, Lexa siempre tiene la culpa de todo lo malo que pasa, es así. En ese momento nadie me juzgo por nada, después de que mis padres fallecieron en ese estúpido accidente de auto yo simplemente me había encerrado en mi burbuja, no quería ver ni escuchar a nadie, ni siquiera a Anya quien fue la que más sufrió, sin pedirlo y sin quererlo una "hija" le había ocupado la casa, una persona que no hablaba, no comía, no hacía nada más que estar en la oscuridad, alguien que poco a poco fue saliendo hacia la luz pero con tanta cautela que las únicas personas que pudieron acercarse a mi fueron Jasper, Costia y la misma Anya. Intente explicarle mi punto a Raven, sé que no era excusa para mi mal comportamiento después de lo que paso pero era lo único que tenía para "defenderme" pareció, al menos, entenderlo.

Cuando Clarke llego una hora después su cara de asombro al vernos sentadas en el sofá lo más tranquilas, era para hacerle una foto, se acercó sonriente a nosotras dándole un abrazo a Raven y un beso en los labios a mí, claramente soy la más afortunada. Lo malo de toda esa tarde fue que Raven secuestro a Clarke porque necesitaba hablar a solas con ella, así que otra vez me quedaba sola esperando porque Clarke vuelva.

No se por cuánto tiempo se fue, solo sé que me dio tiempo a limpiar el lugar, bañarme y cambiarme, quería invitar a Clarke al cine pero cada vez se hacía más tarde y las ganas de iban apagando hasta que por fin llego.

\- Al fin llegas – le sonreí –

\- Lo siento. Raven estaba en una de esas crisis – me hablo mientras dejaba todas sus cosas sobre su cama.

\- Sí, me lo ha contado.

\- Sí, me dijo que estuvieron haciendo "las paces" – dibujo las comillas en el aire antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí. –

\- Solo por ti – la abrace por la cintura antes de besarla –

\- Estas muy linda – dijo mientras jugaba con el cuello de mi camisa - ¿Piensas salir?

\- Sí. – agarre sus manos entrelazando nuestros dedos – tenía pensado salir con mi novia.

\- Ah ¿Sí? ¿Y a donde tienes pensado llevarla?

\- A donde ella quiera.

\- Debe de ser una novia muy afortunada.

\- No - volví a abrazarla, rose su nariz con la mía y antes de besarla suavemente le dije – la afortunada soy yo – Clarke sonrió sobre mis labios –

\- Eres una tonta – escondió su rostro en mi cuello, mientras yo reía sabiendo perfectamente que se escondió para que no notase el rubor en sus mejillas -

\- Tonta y todo mueres por mí, Griffin. Acéptalo – carcajee cuando golpeo mi hombro – mientras sigas besando mi cuello así menos ganas de salir me va a dar.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A donde tú quieras.

\- Siempre quise ir a esos lugares donde pasan las películas pero entras con el auto.

\- ¿Un autocine? – ella asintió sonriente –Bueno, vamos.

\- Espera que me cambie.

\- Pero así estas hermosa – si hay algo que me guste más que besar a Clarke, era el brillo que se formaba en sus ojos cuando le decía cosas de ese estilo y lo mejor de todo siempre me terminaba besando, así que dos ventajas en un par de palabras –

Gracias al internet y a Google pudimos encontrar un autocine que no estaba muy lejos del lugar, en estos meses le había dado unas clases de manejo a Clarke, en la primera sentí que iba a perder la vida cada vez que confundía el freno con el acelerador y que la caja de cambio iba a explotar pero después de unas cuantas clases comenzó a manejar bastante bien, la recompensa eran besos, todos felices. Así que esa noche la deje conducir hasta el autocine guiada solo por el GPS, debía terminar de practicar todo y estudiar las señales, esa semana iba a dar el examen para sacar el registro, esta vez no tenía pensado manejar yo sola las 5 horas hasta Phoenix.

Las negativo del auto cine son que pagas una entrada bastante cara para una película que no terminas viendo, pagas mucho por un tarro de palomitas que terminan regadas por todo el auto, lo positivo es que cuando estás tan concentrada en tu novia y no en la película te olvidas del dinero que gastaste. Antes no pensaba de esta manera, si iba al cine era para mirar la película, no para estar compartiendo saliva con la persona que tenía al lado, recuero haberle reprochado a Jasper y Maya muchas veces eso. Pero con Clarke, ella me hace hacer cosas que nunca hice, me hace cambiar de parecer demasiado rápido y demasiado fácil.

* * *

La semana había pasado volando para mi suerte, ya necesitaba despejar un poco la mente de tantos libros y textos y miles de proyectos. Salíamos al otro día hacia Phoenix a primera hora así Clarke podría manejar el último tramo que era el más fácil y por donde menos transito había, estaba terminado de preparar el bolsito que me iba a llevar cuando llamaron a la puerta.

\- Hola Lex

\- Hola Cos – desde el incidente que habíamos tenido cuando le dijo a Clarke que ella era mi novia no la había visto de nuevo –

\- ¿Estas ocupada? ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro – suspire – pasa, estaba terminando de acomodar mi ropa.

\- ¿Te vas? – tanto su voz como su rostro expresaban tristeza y no me gusta verla así –

\- Sí, me voy a pasar la semana con Anya. ¿No vas a ver a tus padres? – negó con la cabeza - ¿Por?

\- Estoy peleada con Jasper.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Está enojado por algunas tonterías que hice, ya se le va a pasar pero prefiero no estar molestándolo en casa.

\- Tu hermano te adora, en unos días se le olvida – le sonreí –

\- Costia se sentó en mi cama y desde ahí me observaba fijamente mientras yo hacia el bolso, creo que este era el mejor momento para hablarle a Costia sobre mi r-relación con Clarke, sé que Jasper no se lo dijo porque se lo pedí exclusivamente, quería ser yo quien se lo dijera y tratar de hacerla entender de qué seguiríamos siendo amigas, como siempre.

\- Cos

\- Lex – las dos hablamos al mismo tiempo –

\- Dime.

\- ¿Sigues enojada por lo que le dije a tu compañera?

\- No – fruncí el ceño – no estuve enojada tampoco y lo sabes, solo me sentí un poco decepcionada, pensé que ya habíamos aclarado el hecho de que éramos amigas Costia. Y que obviamente lo quiero seguir siendo – me sonrío –

\- Me encantaría poder ser algo más para ti. Me encantaría – se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mí, levanto su mano para acariciar mi mejilla – que sintieras todo lo que yo siento cuando te veo – cuando intentó besarme, tome sus manos suavemente y me aleje –

\- Costia… - intente hablar y las palabras no me salían, odiaba lastimarla. –

\- Lexa, por favor – intento acercarse de nuevo y yo me volví a alejar – déjame intentarlo – susurro –

\- No, Costia. – volví a sujetar sus manos con un poco más de fuerza – Clarke y yo estamos saliendo – pude notar en sus ojos como algo dentro de ella se quebraba, creo que hasta lo pude escuchar desde mi lugar –

\- ¿Son novias? – pregunto con la voz entrecortada –

\- Sí. Desde hace unos meses.

\- ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? – comenzó a sollozar y yo me debatía internamente sin saber que hacer – Soñé toda mi vida con un futuro contigo

\- Cos… yo… yo nunca te di señales, ni motivos… ni…

\- Cállate – su grito estaba lleno de dolor y tristeza - ¿No te das cuenta de cuan enamorada estoy de ti? ¿De lo que anhelo poder hacerte feliz? ¿No te das cuenta de cuanto te amo? – comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y mi única reacción fue arroparla entre mis brazos, intentando aliviar el dolor que le ocasioné, me dolía mil demonios verla así, es que a pesar de todo ella sigue siendo muy importante para mí.

\- Ey, tranquila – acaricie su espalda – no llores, por favor.

\- Es que siento tanto por ti, que me duele – su voz era ronca por el llanto, se separó un poco de mí y pude apreciar sus ojos celestes teñidos de tristeza y llenos de lágrimas, sentí que el corazón se me encogía. Escuche como una llave se colocaba en la puerta de entrada, me quise levantar pero me lo impidió y en una milésima de segundo sus labios se habían unido con los míos, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Me separe bruscamente de ella buscando a Clarke con la mirada y la decepción mezclado con dolor que vi en su mirada no me la voy a olvidar por el resto de mi vida.

\- Clarke… Espera, Clarke – intente salir detrás de ella pero Costia me agarro del brazo fuertemente - ¿Qué haces?

\- No me dejes Lexa

\- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

\- Quiero estar contigo Lexa, eres tú la que no entiende.

\- Escúchame bien, Costia – La tome por los brazos – Clarke es mi novia, es la persona con la quiero estar el resto de mi vida si ella me lo permite. Y tú, joder Costia, tú eres mi amiga, entiéndelo, por favor.

Salí de la habitación lo más rápido que pude, mire para todos lados y no podía ver a Clarke, no había muchas opciones, debería estar con Raven, baje las escaleras de dos en dos intentando no caerme en el intento, Dios esto no tendría que haber pasado, me maldigo por no haber previsto el beso de Costia, maldigo a Costia porque sabía perfectamente que la persona que estaba por entrar era Clarke. Lo único que espero que me dé la opción de explicarle las cosas y que por favor crea lo que le diga. Llegue a la puerta de la habitación de Raven, golpee y mis manos me temblaban, Octavia fue la que abrió pero la cerro detrás de ella sin dejarme ver si Clarke estaba ahí, pero por su actitud seguramente así sea.

\- ¿Clarke?

\- ¿Qué paso Lexa? – tenía su frente arrugada –

\- ¿Esta Clarke?

\- Creo que no es buen momento…

\- Por favor, tengo que explicarle O.

\- No quiere verte.

\- Por favor, te lo estoy suplicando, déjame entrar.- en ese momento se abrió la puerta y esos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban me miraban inexpresivos – Clarke…

\- Vete a la mierda, Lexa. – sí, sus palabras dolieron. Mucho... pero debía escucharme –

\- Déjame explicarte, por favor – me quise acercar pero la mano de Octavia en mi hombro me detuvo mientras me negaba con la cabeza – Clarke… por favor – mis ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas, no pude evitarlo, pero verla a ella así, me hacía demasiado daño. – solo déjame que te explique –

\- Yo las dejo – miro a Clarke - ¿Entretengo a Raven? – Clarke asintió antes de volver a entrar –

\- ¿Clarke? – me acerque a ella que estaba sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida, me arrodille para quedar a su altura, tome su barbilla con mis dedos para que me mirara, en sus ojos ya no había molestia, estaban tristes y Dios, como dolía eso – Lo siento, Clarke. Yo… yo

\- Al grano, Woods.

\- Vino a verme esta tarde, se quedó conmigo mientras terminaba de acomodar mis cosas. Lo que viste, no era lo que parecía – se rio irónicamente –

\- ¿Me quieres decir que el beso que vi entre ustedes dos no fue un beso?

\- Sí, pero yo no la bese

\- Esa excusa es barata, Lexa. No pienses que lo voy a comprar.

\- Clarke, sabes perfectamente que solo quiero estar contigo, no tengo motivos, ni ganas de buscar algo más, sabes que no soy así, Clarke… por favor, pequeña, créeme, solo quiero estar contigo.

\- ¿Por qué dejaste que te besara?

\- Le conté que tú y yo somos novias y se puso a llorar. Y es mi amiga ¿Sabes? – rodo los ojos y note como su mandíbula se tensiono – lo único que me salió hacer fue abrazarla, no me gusta verla llorar, paso todo tan rápido, Clarke. De verdad, lo siento.

\- No quiero que la veas más – sentencio –

\- Pero…

\- O Costia o yo, Lexa. Tú eliges.

\- No me puedes pedir eso, eres mi novia, ella es mi amiga. Si, sé que su actitud está siendo demasiado desastrosa, pero cariño, ella estuvo conmigo cuando más lo necesite.

\- ¡Por qué quiere algo contigo, Lexa! ¿Qué no lo ves?

\- Pero yo no quiero nada con ella Clarke. Yo solo quiero todo contigo - apoye mi cabeza en sus piernas, abrazándome de su cintura – créeme por favor. – al cabo de unos minutos su mano acaricio mi pelo y sentí que algo se volvía a acomodar dentro de mi pecho. Me incorpore para poder abrazarla mejor dejando mi cabeza escondida en su cuello – lo siento. – ella solo asintió aunque me devolvió el abrazo - ¿Podemos irnos? – volvió a asentir – quise besarla pero me lo impidió -

\- No después de que la hayas besado a ella - me dijo con el ceño fruncido y no me quedo otra opción que asentir –

Mientras caminábamos a la habitación Clarke le mando mensajes a Octavia para decirle que ya podía volver, por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo. Una vez dentro agradecí que Costia haya sido tan inteligente de irse y no esperarme, porque ahí si iba a tener que elegir definitivamente y aunque a ella le doliera a quien elegiría por sobre todas las cosas seria a Clarke.

Aunque intente hablarle y tener una conversación amena, Clarke solo me contestaba con monosílabos, así que decidí que mejor era dejarla tranquila, estaba demasiado molesta y no intentaba ocultarlo. Después de cenar en completo silencio Clarke apagó las luces de su lado de la habitación y por primera vez desde que somos novias se acostó a dormir en su propia cama y aunque me moría de ganas por ir a abrazarla para dormir con ella como siempre, preferí darle ese espacio que necesitaba en ese momento.

 **Yo: ¿Estás?**

 **Jasper: Lex ¿todo bien?**

 **Yo: La verdad es que no. ¿Estas ocupado?**

 **Jasper: No. ¿Quieres que baje y hablamos?**

 **Yo: Prefiero no salir. Tengo un sentimiento demasiado feo dentro de mi pecho, siento haber metido la pata hasta el fondo del tarro sin ser culpable de los actos.**

 **Jasper: Lexa, son casi la una de la madrugada. Se más clara.**

 **Yo: Clarke esta enojada conmigo.**

 **Jasper: ¿Me estoy convirtiendo en la amigA que da consejos? Jajaja**

 **Yo: Imbécil, es verdad y me siento mal. Siempre dije que no sirvo para estas cosas "del amor". Me dan urticaria y encima termino pasándola mal.**

 **Jasper: jajaja no cambias más Woods. ¿Qué ha pasado?**

 **Yo: Un altercado con Costia. Ya se lo expliqué con lujo de detalles, dice que me cree pero sigue sin hablarme.**

 **Jasper: Mmm... Lex las primeras peleas son las peores por así decirlo. Pero quédate tranquila se le va a pasar pronto, tienes que tener paciencia, desde millas se notaba que la rubiecita tiene un temperamento que temer. Ahora dime... ¿Qué demonios hizo la idiota de mi hermana?**

 **Yo: No importa, ya le aclaré las cosas. Sabes lo que me duele verla mal pero debía hacerlo. Quiero que las cosas con Clarke estén bien y tu hermana no me lo esta poniendo fácil, solo espero que esta vez entienda que no puedo ofrecerle más que amistad. Y tú... deja de estar enojado con ella, te necesita ahora.**

 **Jasper: Sabes que no puedes hacer felices a todos ¿verdad? Que yo vuelva a hablarle no quiere decir que deje de sentir cosas por ti.**

 **Yo: 1 no me estas ayudando.**  
 **2 es tu hermana idiota, háblale... ella te escucha**  
 **3 se que no puedo hacer feliz a todo el mundo. Pero voy a estar bien si al menos las personas que quiero lo están.**

 **Jasper: Preocúpate por tu felicidad también Lexa.**

 **Yo: Mi felicidad esta durmiendo a unos metros de mí.**

 **Jasper: Para que hables así debe significar mucho para ti. Yo hablaré con Costia, ahora tú Preocúpate de dormir un poco que en unas horas salen de viaje. Nos vemos en unos días cuando llegue a Phoenix. Y Lex... aunque no lo diga mucho, sabes que te quiero.**

 **Yo: No, no, no, sentimental a estas horas de la noche no. Yo también te quiero... o lo que sea. Buenas noches. ;)**

Aunque me costo esa noche pude dormir, al menos por un par de horas. Sentía que me faltaba algo y era más que obvio lo que me faltaba, mi osito apachuchable. Tengo que dejar de pensar así, me auto-provoco diabetes.

Prepare el desayuno antes de levantar a Clarke, esa mañana se notaba un poco más tranquila y al menos me hablaba mucho más que la noche anterior.

\- Hey... - frene a Clarke antes de que saliera de la habitación - ¿Sigues molesta?

\- Un poco - admitió -

\- ¿No hay un besito para Lexa entonces? - me sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a mi. Deje el bolso en el piso para poder rodear su cintura con mis brazos y no me queje del beso que recibí en mi mejilla, aunque extrañaba sus labios el simple contacto con su piel fue más que suficiente. Lo que si sabia con certeza era que el viaje de 5 horas iba a ser interminable -

Y si, así fueron por lo menos las primeras 3 horas de viaje, Clarke habló lo justo y necesario. Iba sumergida en un block de dibujo, demasiado concentrada como para querer hablar conmigo. Estas situaciones eran a las que le tenía "pánico" porque no tenia ni la menor idea de como lidiar ni con ella, ni con el problema, ni con mi mal humor que se esta haciendo presente, ni con mis ganas de mandar todo a la china, bajarme del auto y volverme caminando. Pare en una estación de servicio, necesitaba estirar las piernas y hacer que Clarke conduzca. Mientras ella se quedo en el auto yo fui por un café, aunque en estos momentos mataría por una aspirina, un baño caliente y una cama.

\- Ten - le di las llaves del auto y las tomo con confusión  
\- me duele demasiado la cabeza para seguir manejando

\- ¿Y tomas café? - me regaño mientras bajaba del auto, me saco el vaso de las manos y lo tiro en un bote de basura -

\- ¡Oye! Pague por eso - se puso a buscar algo en su mochila sin prestarme atención, cuando se giro me dio un pequeño zumo en caja y un analgésico -

\- Con esto te sentirás mejor que con un café.

\- Gracias. - acaricié su mejilla, me incliné para besarla pero giro su cara haciendo que mi boca besara su mejilla. Suspiré y me subí al auto del lado del copiloto -

Las siguientes dos horas solo me hablo para preguntarme cosas del camino pero hubo un pequeño avance y eso fue que me dejo tomarla de la mano en lo que quedaba de camino, lo único que espero que en estos próximos 10 días que tenemos para descansar se le pase y su actitud para conmigo cambie un poco, porque estoy dudando de mi paciencia, creo que falte el día que la repartieron.

\- Al fin - exclamé cuando baje del auto frente a la casa de Abby, quien ya había salido a recibirnos con una cara de sorpresa al ver a Clarke bajándose del lado del piloto. -

\- Hola señora Griffin - rodó los ojos y era la viva imagen de Clarke - Feliz cumpleaños.

\- Hola Lexa - me saludo con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla - Gracias - me sonrió -  
Mientras Abby saludaba a su hija saque el bolso de Clarke del auto y lo acerque a la puerta.

\- ¿Te quedas a almorzar? - antes de que pueda responderle Clarke hablo -

\- Lexa se va a lo de Anya, mamá - la mire frunciendo el ceño pero no objete nada.

\- Ohh... - carraspeo - ¿Te veo en la noche entonces?

\- Claro, señora Griffin. - hice una mueca que fue un intento de sonrisa y me dirigí al auto -

El dolor de cabeza que había desaparecido volvió mil veces peor. ¿Por qué simplemente no me dijo que quería estar sola? Suspiré e intente pensar y comprender que solo fue una estúpida pelea y su fastidio se va a terminar pronto.  
 _\- Estúpida Costia - Dije en voz alta -_

Baje del auto con mi bolso y la mochila, por suerte nunca saco la llave de la casa de Anya de mi mochila, a esta hora todavía debe estar en el trabajo, mucho mejor para mi, necesito dormir un par de horas.

 **Yo: Estoy en casa. Voy a dormir un poco ¿a que hora llegas?**

 **An: Hola Lexy, yo estoy bien, me alegro que vos también. Llegare a eso de las seis.**

 **Yo: Bueno, acá voy a estar. Te quiero.**

 **An: Yo también pequeña.**

Automáticamente mi cerebro se desconecto de todo cuando apoye la cabeza en la almohada, lo agradecí profundamente, ya que si seguía pensando un poco, solo un poco más me iba a ir y sin mirar atrás. Por lo menos por estos días.

\- ¿Lex? - sentí que alguien me movía en la cama - ¡¿Lexa?!

\- Ya, ya. Estoy despierta - dije bostezando - Hola - le sonreí a Anya quien ya tenia lista una taza con café -

\- ¿Como estas? Pensé que hoy te quedabas con Clarke, si hubieses avisado me pedía el día. - asentí - ¿Esta todo bien?

\- Perfectamente

\- ¿Lex?

\- Tuvimos una pequeña pelea, se ve que necesitaba estar sola. Nada fuera de lo normal.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que fui yo? - la mire con el ceño fruncido -

\- Si hubiese sido ella... serías tú la que quisiera estar sola. - bien... buen punto, te odio Anya.

\- ¿Te enojas si te digo que prefiero no hablar del tema?

\- ¿Tan grave fue Lexa?

\- No, no es eso. Solo que no me siento de ánimos.

\- Esta bien, como tú quieras. Ahora apúrate que en una hora nos vamos.

\- Gracias. - le sonreí y ella acarició mi mejilla -

Termine rápido el café, me bañe y me cambie todo en menos de una hora, opté por vestirme con un vaquero negro ajustado a mis piernas, botas del mismo color y una camisa blanca, de bajo de ella llevaba una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color.

\- Blanco y negro, pareces un piano - dijo Anya quien me estaba esperando apoyada en el marco de la puerta -

\- Andamos graciosillas - termine de acomodar mi pelo suelto en mi hombro derecho y por si más tarde refrescaba tome mi campera de cuero.

Deje que Anya conduzca hasta la casa de las Griffin, durante el corto camino estuvo intentando sacarme el porque de la pelea con Clarke y yo hacia hasta lo imposible para que dejase de preguntar. Para cuando habíamos llegado ya había unos cuantos autos aparcados en el lugar.

\- Ya nos vimos pero me había olvidado de darle el regalo - le dije con una sonrisa que no se de donde salia  
\- Feliz cumpleaños se... Abby.

\- Gracias Lexa.

\- Lo eligió Clarke, así que si no le gusta dígale a ella.

\- Seguro me encantará.

\- Hablando de Clarke...

\- Esta en el jardín. - asentí y me fui directamente hacía el jardín que tenían en el patio trasero. Clarke estaba sentada en una hamaca que estaba sujetada de la rama de un árbol. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul de finos tirantes largo hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos negros.  
Me acerque a ella intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, cuando estuve situada detrás de ella me agache y pase mis brazos por su cintura, se exaltó cuando sintió mis brazos.

\- Hola pequeña - dije mientras apoyaba mi mejilla en su hombro -

\- Hola Lex. - sus manos seguían sujetando las cuerdas de la hamaca, si hubiese sido otra situación estoy segura que ya me hubiese abrazado. Nos quedamos en la misma posición por unos largos minutos, hasta que decidí romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado -

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar así? - suspiro pero no me contesto - ¿Clarke? - seguía sin contestarme así que afloje mi abrazo, bese su cabeza y me fui con la mínima esperanza de que se volviera a buscarme. -

La noche fue pasando lenta y tortuosamente, estaba aburrida más que nada, todos los invitados eran gente grande y la verdad que no tenia ganas de entablar conversación con ninguno de ellos, las únicas personas de mi edad que habían llegado a la fiesta fueron Raven y Octavia, quienes claro estaban con Clarke mientras yo me aburria y estaba más sola que un hongo. Aunque quedara un poco mal me puse a juguetear con mi celular, nadie se percato estaban todos muy metidos en sus conversaciones. De pronto una voz familiar hizo que levantase la cabeza del aparatito.  
 _"Hola señora Griffin, Feliz Cumpleaños"_  
Finn... Alguien que me explique... ¿Qué demonios está haciendo este infeliz acá? Automáticamente busque a Clarke con la mirada, estaba en un rincón del cuarto hablando con Octavia, me levante para ir hacía allí pero Finn llego antes que yo, desde la distancia pude notar como el cuerpo de Clarke se tensiono, el idiota saludo a las tres chicas y yo sentía que no llegaba más al lado de mí novia.

\- ¿Clarke?

\- Lex...

\- ¿Woods? - me miro extrañado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vino conmigo

\- ¿Ahora son amigas? Si se llevaban como perro y gato

\- Las cosas cambian - siguió hablando Clarke mientras yo me puse a su lado sujetandola de la cintura, gesto posesivo, lo sé. Pero Finn saca lo peor de mi, todavía no se como me estoy aguantando las ganas de partirle la nariz. Finn observó el gesto y recorrió con sus ojos el trayecto de mi brazo, frunció el ceño y se paro derecho intentando imponerse -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, princesa? -

\- Clarke es mi novia y más te vale que sea la última vez que la llamas así.

\- Dime - comenzó a reírse - que esta idiotez no es por lo que paso entre nosotros - para mi eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, quise tirarme encima de el pero la mano del Clarke agarro mi brazo y me llevo hacia el jardín mientras Raven sin entender mucho lo retuvo adentro -

\- Tenias que haberme dejado que le de su merecido - gruñi -

\- No, Lexa. No es el lugar y no quiero que eso pase.

\- ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dijo?!

\- Lo sé. Pero es algo que tengo que enfrentar yo.

\- Las dos - le dije una vez que logré tranquilizarme - cariño, las dos vamos a enfrentarlo.

\- No - soltó mis manos - es algo que yo tengo que enfrentar, no necesito que lo hagas por mi -

\- No lo voy a hacer por ti, quiero estar junto a ti, Clarke.

\- No, Lexa. No te necesito a mi lado para esto.

\- Oh - asentí sintiendo como mis ojos comenzaban a arder, pestañee intentando retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir - esta bien. Discúlpame.

Volví a entrar a la casa. Anya se acerco a hablarme y solo le decía que si, no estaba concentrada para prestar atención a lo que me decía. Me senté en uno de los sillones que estaba más cerca de la ventana para poder mirar la noche, para intentar perderme en las pequeñas estrellas.  
Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, pensé o quizás desee en ese momento que sea Clarke, pero no, era Abby.

\- ¿Esta todo bien?

\- Sí Abby. - le regale mi mejor sonrisa -

\- Puedo ser mayor - la mire prestando atención - pero conozco a mi hija y algo pasa. ¿Están peleadas? ¿Es por qué Finn esta acá?

\- No, Abby. No es por Finn - en ese preciso instante deseaba que ella supiera todo lo que Finn había hecho, pero no podía pasar sobre Clarke, ella era la que tenia que hablar de eso, no yo. - Sí hemos discutido, nada importante. De verdad.

\- ¿Qué te pareció el catering de esta noche? - genial cambio el tema bruscamente -

\- Excelente señora Griffin.

\- ¿Cuando será el día en el que te acostumbres a decirme Abby?

\- Lo siento - sonreí avergonzada. Sabia perfectamente que Abby solo me estaba haciendo compañía porque se dio cuenta que cuan tensas están las cosas con Clarke. Llego un momento que ya no sabia que preguntar que se puso a hablar sobre las materias de la universidad mientras yo parecía estar en automático.  
Intente prestarle más atención cuando comenzó a hablar sobre su trabajo y el hospital pero un fuerte grito hizo que todo el mundo se callara, busque a Clarke pero no la encontré en el momento que no pude visualizar tampoco a Finn mi corazón se aceleró y mi mente se puso totalmente en blanco, mi cerebro se encargó de enviar las señales necesarias a mis extremidades inferiores para que se pusieran en marcha y corrieran hacía el jardín, solo que ni mi cuerpo, ni mi mente, ni mi corazón estaban preparados para advertir lo que mis ojos vieron.

\- ¡Clarke!


	17. Chapter 17

**CLARKE POV**

Durante la mitad del viaje me enfoque en poner toda mi concentración en mi block de dibujo, no es que un auto en movimiento se puedan hacer grandes cosas pero en ese momento me pareció la mejor opción, no tenía ganas de hablar con Lexa, no tenía ganas de terminar diciendo cosas de las cuales me termine arrepintiendo en unos días cuando el enfado que todavía sentía se me pase.

La otra mitad de camino me vi obligada a hablarle porque realmente no tenía idea de qué camino seguir, en un momento sentí como agarro mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, la mire por un segundo y tenía una sonrisa triste, algo que me hizo sentir un poco culpable por no haberla tratado muy bien ese día, así que deje nuestras manos unidas en lo que quedo de camino.

Aunque intentaba ir concentrada en la carretera la imagen de Costia y Lexa se me venía a la mente, la puntada que me dio en el centro del pecho al verlas así, la revivía cada vez que me acordaba, hacia mi mayor esfuerzo por creer todo lo que me había dicho pero me era imposible, era la excusa más barata que había escuchado en la vida, quizás sea porque sonó tan común "Yo no la bese" pero por Dios dejaste que te besara que es prácticamente lo mismo.

Mientras más pensaba más enojada me sentía y peor era cuando Lexa intentaba hablarme o besarme o estar cerca de mí, nunca me había sentido tan fastidiosa en la vida, lo único que necesitaba era estar separada de ella por un tiempo, algunas horas al menos. Así que cuando llegamos a casa de mi madre y ella la invito a almorzar preferí responder por ella alegando que tenía que ir a la casa de Anya, sabía que Lexa iba a aceptar la invitación pero quería estar sola. Cuando se fue sin siquiera saludarme comprendí que era yo la que estaba actuando como una completa chiquilina pero no podía hacer nada contra mis sentimientos.

\- ¿Está todo bien, Clarke?

\- Si, mamá. Voy a dejar el bolso arriba – dije subiendo las escaleras alejándome de ella y de sus infinidades de cuestiones, quiera o no es mi madre y me conoce mejor que nadie, basta solo con una mirada para saber que tengo, que me pasa y que siento –

\- Siéntate que se enfría la comida – me sonrió – hice de mas, realmente pensé que Lexa se iba a quedar.

\- Tenía que ver a Anya.

\- Pero Anya trabaja hasta las 6 de la tarde, podría haber ido después de comer ¿No crees?

\- No lo sé, mama. Por algo se habrá ido. – me encogí de hombros mientras revolvía la comida con el tenedor –

\- ¿Segura que estas bien?

\- Si – suspire – estoy cansada con el viaje nada más.

\- Al final – dijo después de unos minutos de silencio – esta noche Pike puede venir, me dijo que iba a venir con Finn. Espero no te moleste. – de solo escuchar su nombre sentí como se me tensionaba la espalda –

\- Claro.

\- Nunca me contaste que había pasado con él.

\- Cosas sin importancia.

\- ¿Por qué nunca quisiste hablar de eso?

\- Finn es pasado mamá, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso. – ella asintió y yo me di cuenta que había sonado mucho más borde de lo que pretendía – lo siento. – tome su mano entre las mías – no fue mi intención hablarte así.

\- Esta bien, hija – acaricio mi mejilla – sé que estas cansada, cuando termines de comer te acuestas un rato.

\- De ninguna manera, tengo que ayudarte a limpiar y eso.

\- Para nada, ya limpie y por lo demás se encarga el cáterin esta tarde, así que yo también voy a aprovechar a descansar un poco.

\- Bueno – sonreí –

\- ¿De verdad que la presencia de Finn no va a traer problemas? Digo, por Lexa.

\- No. Después le aviso que viene así no se lo encuentra de sorpresa.

Obligue a mi madre a que se acueste mientras yo me ocupaba de la limpieza de la cocina, de las cosas que habíamos usado para el almuerzo. Después de eso me dirigí a mi cuarto, me recosté en la cama y saque mi celular, tenía un mensaje de Octavia, ninguno de Lexa, bueno… yo tampoco le había preguntado si llego bien o algo.

 **O: ¿Cómo estas rubia?**

 **Yo: Bien. Me acabo de acostar.**

 **O: ¿Lexa? ¿Está contigo?**

 **Yo: No, está en lo de Anya.**

 **O: ¿Pudieron hablar algo?**

 **Yo: Más de lo que ayer te dije no, no tengo ganas de hablar, ni del tema ni con ella. Ay, es tan frustrante todo. No tengo ganas de ver a nadie. ¿Es normal?**

 **O: Supongo. Si todavía seguís enfadada es más que claro que no la vas a querer ver. ¿Creíste todo lo que te dijo?**

 **Yo: Si. O sea… Estoy haciendo el intento por creerlo tal cual ella me lo conto. Solo que estoy harta de la presencia de Costia, estuvo desde el primer día y sé que Lexa no quiere nada con ella pero me molesta tanto que este siempre en el medio y Lexa siempre la defienda.**

 **O: ¿Lo hablaste con ella?**

 **Yo: Miles de veces. Ayer le dije que eligiera entre ella o yo.**

 **O: Ouch… eso no se hace.**

 **Yo: Lo sé, mierda. Lo sé O. Pero me sentía tan impotente que necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que me elegiría a mí, pero no lo hizo, solo me dijo que no le podía pedir eso.**

 **Yo: Y estoy de acuerdo con ella, no debí pedirle eso. Pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.**

 **Yo: Me sigue diciendo que Costia es muy importante en su vida, que siempre estuvo con ella. Pero por Dios, ¿no se da cuenta de que estuvo con ella solo porque quería tener algo?**

 **O: Quizás no sea tan así, Clarke. Quizás si realmente estuvo porque Lexa la necesito y quien sabe, con el tiempo que pasaron juntas comenzó a sentir cosas, sabes muy bien que uno no elige de quien enamorarse ni en qué momento, simplemente pasa. El tema acá es que Costia no está logrando sobrellevar el hecho de que Lexa este de novia contigo. Entiendo o por lo menos trato de entender cómo te debes sentir. Pero también me pongo del lado de Lexa e intento entender cómo se debe estar sintiendo dividendo su corazón por dos personas que le importan muchísimo.**

 **Yo: Tienes razón.-**

 **O: No te enojes, Clarke.**

 **Yo: No, no lo hago O. Tienes toda la razón, debería hablar con ella y explicarle que no pretendo que elija, solo que intente hacer entrar en razón a Costia. Gracias O. Gracias por estar para mí.**

 **O: Cuando quieras rubia, ya sabes ;). Estamos por llegar a la casa de Raven y está más nerviosa que yo. Nos vemos esta noche, Clarke.**

 **Yo: Nos vemos, O. Salúdame a Rae.**

Octavia tenía razón, cada una de sus palabras estaban en lo cierto, hasta yo sabía eso. Sería lo mismo si Lexa me pidiese que deje de ver a Raven porque le molesta su sobreprotección o cualquier excusa idiota. Pero joder, esta imbécil la beso sabiendo que tenía novia, estoy más que segura que sabía que estaba por entrar en ese momento a la habitación y sabía perfectamente que la única que podía entrar con la llave era yo. Por más que quisiera mis celos y mi enojo me está nublando la razón, así que me enrollé con el acolchado haciéndome una bolita en la cama y cerré los ojos intentando dormir, debía dejar de pensar.

Abrí los ojos y parecía que había dormido más de un siglo pero solo habían sido dos horas y creo que si el timbre no sonaba seguía durmiendo hasta el otro día. Cuando baje a la sala los del cáterin habían llegado y estaban acomodando las cosas para la noche, era tan extraño que mi madre organice una fiesta tan grande y encima de eso invite a gente de su trabajo, no es que este mal que lo haga, pero siempre estábamos con el dinero justo y que ahora lo gaste de esta manera me llama la atención. Me senté en la isla de la cocina mientras me tomaba un té, por primera vez desde que llegue esa mañana me detuve a observar a mi madre, estaba distinta, tenía algo raro en su cara, estaba, más linda, parecía más joven, tenía un brillo nuevo en sus ojos, aunque quizás sean ideas mías.

* * *

Para cuando se hizo la hora de que lleguen los invitados yo ya estaba lista pero seguía sin ánimos de nada, lo de Costia ya lo había comprendido, me puse del lado de Lexa intentando entender como se debe sentir porque su mejor amiga esta enamorada de ella, se que es algo difícil que ya lo hablaríamos en algún momento, prefiero hacer las paces con ella e intentar que entienda por las buenas de que las cosas con Lexa van en serio, no es que quiera convertirme en su mejor y más íntima amiga, solo quiero que las cosas sean cordiales entre nosotras.

Salude a la poca gente que había llegado y sentía que estaba tan fuera de lugar quería que lleguen Raven y Octavia, pero por alguna razón no quería que Lexa llegara. Salí al jardín y me senté en la hamaca que había, una de las cosas que más me gusto de la casa. Debía encontrar la forma de decirle a Lexa que Finn venía esta noche, debía persuadirla y que no intente hacer algo, sabia perfectamente que quería, en pocas palabras, matarlo, solo quería que la noche sea tranquila por mi mamá y no quería correr el riesgo de que alguien más se entere de mi secreto más oscuro, la peor parte de mi vida, ya mucho me había costado aguantar la mirada de pena que Lexa me dio por mucho más de dos semanas.

Ella llegó, me abrazó y me pude sentir tan en casa, tan arropada entre sus brazos, pero por alguna estúpida razón no le hable, no le conteste prácticamente la ignoré. Me senti completamente una idiota, sabía que mi indiferencia la había lastimado, tuve la oportunidad justa de hablarle sobre Finn y no pude.

 _\- Idiota -_

Cuando entre a buscarla Raven y Octavia me interceptaron y la verdad que me alegré por verlas. Raven comenzó a interrogarme apenas me vio, se dio cuenta que algo me pasaba así que no me quedo otra opción que contarles cierta parte de la verdad, solo que había discutido con Lexa. El mal humor, el dolor de cabeza, las preocupaciones todo se estaba yendo a medida que pasaba la noche con mis amigas, era lo que necesitaba, distraerme un poco y no pensar tanto. Todo iba casi perfecto hasta que Finn apareció en escena, mi cuerpo reacciona por si mismo cada vez que lo veía, no puedo evitar tensionarme cuando lo siento cerca, mis nervios incrementaron cuando Lexa apareció en escena, estaba enfadada lo notaba en sus ojos, en su cara, en su forma de abrazarme tan posesivamente. Intenté llevar la situación de manera tranquila pero todo se fue al demonio cuando Finn mencionó lo que había pasado hace más de un año alegando que esa era la razón por la cual salía con Lexa, con una mujer y no con un hombre. Vi la intención de Lexa en tirarse encima de Finn así que la tome del brazo y la lleve hasta el jardín, no quería que se armará una discusión dentro de la casa. Intente hablar con ella, intentar tranquilizarla pero lo único que logré fue alejarla más de mí, le dije cosas que no quería decirle, obvio que la necesitaba conmigo, siempre la necesitaba conmigo y mucho más con Finn tan cerca de mí, las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos verdes me hizo dar cuenta de cuanto la había lastimado.

No sé cuanto tiempo paso, no lleve control de eso, me había quedado en el jardín dejando que la noche y las pequeñas estrellas que brillaban en el cielo me despejaran la mente.

\- ¿En que piensas, princesa?

\- Ya te dije que no me llamaras así - dije con rabia - ¿Qué demonios quieres Finn?

\- Hablar contigo - dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza - me lo debes.

\- ¿Qué te lo debo? - lo mire con furia - ¡Yo no te debo una mierda!

\- ¿Qué no me lo debes? - terminó la cerveza y arrojó la lata lejos - fuiste tú la que vino a mi casa, me beso, me calentó hasta la médula, tu cuerpo me gritaba que te follara y luego de que lo hago te vas y me dejas diciéndome que no quieres volver a verme y no me das una puta explicación. ¿Quien demonios te piensas que eres, Clarke? - agarró mis brazos con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que me dolía. -

\- Suéltame - intenté librarme pero me sujetó con más fuerza y me arrincono contra la pared -

\- Ahora antes de hablar del pasado,princesa - su aliento a alcohol y su cuerpo tan pegado al mío me estaban produciendo náuseas - ¿Cómo es eso que Woods es tu novia? - tomó mis muñecas y las llevo sobre mi cabeza apretandolas con fuerza - ¿Folla mejor que yo?

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- No grites, no quiero que nos arruinen la diversión -

\- ¡QUE ME SUELTES! - Grité con todas mis fuerzas sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mi rostro, reviviendo ese momento pero esta vez no iba a dejar que sucediera. No -

\- Tranquila, princesa.

\- ¡CLARKE! -

Finn me soltó automáticamente cuando Lexa salió al jardín, levanto sus manos como si no hubiese hecho nada. Cuando me di cuenta Lexa lo había golpeado, él cayó al piso y ella se sentó sobre su abdomen y siguió golpeandolo, una y otra vez, Finn pudo tomar sus brazos pero Lexa seguia forsejeando. Quise frenarlos pero todo paso tan rápido y ni mis piernas ni mi voz reaccionaban.

\- Lexa, para, Lexa. - gritó Raven quién logró apartarla de Finn -

\- !La vuelves a tocar y te mato!

\- Lexa, tranquilízate.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si ese hijo de puta abuso de Clarke?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? - Raven intentó abalanzarse sobre el pero Octavia la retuvo mientras Finn intentaba levantarse sin poder lograrlo -

\- ¿Clarke? -

Mi mundo se detuvo al escuchar la voz de mi madre, sentí que todo se desmoronaba debajo de mis pies, la busque con mi mirada, ella me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos negando con la cabeza, sentí que me faltaba el aire, me dolía el pecho, las piernas no me sostuvieron más y caí al suelo, lo último que recuerdo antes de que todo se vuelva negro fue las voz de Lexa gritando mi nombre.

No se cuanto tiempo paso ni tampoco se como llegue a la comodidad de mi cama, lo único que si sabía con exactitud era que mi cabeza daba vueltas y me dolía horrores. Sentí como me acariciaban la mejilla, abrí mis ojos lentamente intentando acostumbrarme a la luz y me encontré con Lexa sentada a mi lado en la cama, me mostraba una sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban tristes.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - me preguntó con la voz temblorosa. Yo la miraba fijamente mientras los vagos recuerdos de lo que había pasado hace unas horas me volvían cada vez con más fuerzas - ¿Clarke?

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - me senté en la cama como pude y la mire fijamente - ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Lexa?

\- Clarke, mi amor - intentó tomar mis manos pero no lo permití -

\- ¿Por qué Lexa?

\- No lo pensé, Clarke. Cuando vi como te tenía agarrada. No pensé.

\- ¡No tenías derecho! - Grité -

\- Clarke, por favor.

\- No tenias derecho a hacerme esto Lexa. - Solloce - ¡No lo tenías!

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Crees que todo lo solucionas con un "Lo siento", Lexa?

\- Clarke, yo...

\- ¡Vete! - Grité con la voz entrecortada, me levante de la cama y camine hasta la puerta para abrirla -

\- Pero...

\- ¡Que te vayas! - asintió y se levantó. Camino con la mirada clavada en el piso intento hablarme cuando estuvo a mi lado pero no la deje - Vete por favor, solo vete.

\- Ven, Lexa. - habló Octavia del otro lado - Clarke necesita descansar - tomo a Lexa del brazo y se la llevo fuera de la habitación.

Volví a la cama y llore, llore todo lo que no había llorado cuando eso sucedió, llore mucho más de lo que había llorado cuando lo conté por primera y única vez. El sentimiento de angustia me estaba desbordando en el pecho, pensar que debía contarle la verdad a mi madre y esperar su regaño por lo habérselo dicho en el momento indicado, la vergüenza que sentía de mí, de mi cuerpo, de mi pasado era abundante.

Sentí como el colchón se hundía a mi costado y unos brazos me envolvían, unos brazos y un calor tan conocido, me deje arropar y me gire para poder abrazarla también y me desahogue, deje que mis lágrimas lavara las heridas antes de intentar cerrarlas de nuevo. Me había olvidado lo reconfortantes que son los brazos de mi madre.

Cuando me desperté estaba sola en la cama, ya era de día, la claridad de colaba por las rendijas de la persiana, salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras, en el living me encontré con Raven y Octavia durmiendo en el sofá. Y mi madre estaba despidiendo en la puerta a uno de sus amigos del hospital, Marcus creo que era su nombre. Me servi un poco de zumo y me senté en la isla de la cocina.

\- ¿Clarke? - mire a mi madre que se acercaba a mi - Hija...

\- Lo siento - me abrazó y yo deje que lo hiciera, me sentía tan pequeña en ese momento - lo siento.

\- Shhhh - beso mi cabeza - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - sollozo - ¿Por qué pasaste por todo eso sola?

\- No quería preocuparte - me separe para mirarla a los ojos - no quería que me vieses así de rota -

\- No estas sola hija, nunca. Recuerdalo, nunca estas sola. - secó mis lágrimas con sus manos - ¿Qué tanto de verdad tiene lo que dijo Lexa?

\- Toda. - dije en un susurro, note como su labio inferior temblaba - no, mamá. No llores, por favor no llores. -

\- Mi bebé - me acuno entre sus brazos - ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

\- Fue culpa mía - admiti - yo fui a buscarlo. Estaba segura que quería que pasara. Solo que a último momento me arrepentí pero él... - suspire - el quiso seguir.

\- ¿Culpa tuya? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Clarke? - comenzó a enojarse - ¡Debería de estar preso! ¿Entiendes eso? Deberíamos denunciarlo Clarke.

\- No mamá. No quiero eso, no quiero revivir todo de nuevo.

\- ¿Pretendes que lo deje así? ¿Qué lo deje pasar? ¿Y lo de anoche?

\- Estaba ebrio

\- ¡Deja de justificarlo!

\- ¡No lo hago! Solo... solo quiero dejar de sentirme así. Quiero olvidar todo lo que paso. Quiero... por favor mamá, solo quiero olvidar.

\- ¿Clarke? - sentí que Raven cayó del cielo para cortar la discusión con mi madre - Oh, lo siento señora Griffin.

\- Esta bien, pequeña. Quédate, necesito un baño. - sabía que estaba enfadada y esa conversación no iba a quedar ahí. -

\- ¿Como estas? - Me encogí de hombros - ¿Necesitas algo?

\- ¿Qué paso anoche? Después de que me desmayé

\- Fue todo tan rápido - dijo con la mirada perdida - como sabes había muchos médicos que sabían que hacer así que Lexa te levantó y te subió hasta tu habitación, uno de los doctores te reviso y a los minutos abriste los ojos pero te volviste a dormir. Lexa se quedo a tu lado y con Octavia nos quedamos en la puerta, Abby estaba disculpándose con los invitados quienes se fueron yendo de a poco los únicos que se quedaron fueron Marcus, Anya, Pike y Finn. Pike estuvo hablando con Abby, eso escuche que le contaba a Marcus pero no se de que.

\- ¿Qué... - carraspee - qué sabes de Lexa?

\- Cuando le pediste que se fuera tuvimos que retenerla arriba porque Finn todavía estaba abajo con Pike y Abby - asentí - se fue a los minutos que ellos se fueron.

\- ¿Dijo algo? - negó con la cabeza - ¿Cómo estaba?

\- ¿Es necesario que te conteste eso?

\- Creo que no.

\- Mira Clarke, se que estabas dolida y que tu interior necesitaba conseguir un culpable por eso. Pero elegiste muy mal, culpaste a alguien que nada tenia que ver con el dolor que sentías.

\- Ella no tendría que haber dicho nada. - susurre -

\- No puedes culparla por algo que hizo Finn.

\- Yo era la única que tenía derecho en contar esa parte de mi vida Rae.

\- No lo hubieses hecho nunca. Y te ibas a seguir sintiendo sola por el resto de tu vida. No te juzgo, pero no se como hiciste para aguantar todo eso por tanto tiempo. Deberías de haber confiado en mi Clarke.

\- Lo sé. Y lo...

\- No digas que lo sientes. - me sonrió y tomó mis manos entre las suyas - voy a estar siempre Clarke. Quiero que tengas eso siempre presente - asentí -

\- ¿Sabes donde fue?

\- No. No dijo nada. Anya intentó frenarla y hablarle pero no le prestó atención. Cuando Anya se fue Abby le dijo que llamara para avisarnos si Lexa estaba ahí y cuando llamo dijo que no. Que iba a intentar comunicarse con ella. Octavia lo intento pero no contestó a la tercer llamada ya tenía el celular apagado. ¿Tienes idea de donde puede estar? - negué con la cabeza -

\- Más tarde intentaré llamarla. Quizás haya prendido el celular.

Octavia y Raven se fueron esa mañana pero volvieron a la tarde, ninguna de las dos quería dejarme sola y para ser sincera yo no quería estarlo. Intenté llamar a Lexa pero seguía con el celular apagado, igual no sabía que le iba a decir si me atendía. No debí echarla como lo hice, la necesito tanto en estos momentos.

* * *

Pike vino esa tarde, por suerte sin Finn. Estaba muy apenado con toda la situación. Pensé que venia solo a pedirme que perdone a su hijo y que cada uno haga su vida. Pero fue todo lo contrario, después de disculparse por décima vez nos dijo que quiere que Finn pague el precio de sus actos.

\- Es mi hijo - dijo entremedio de lágrimas - y me duele, me duele en el alma lo que te hizo Clarke. Yo no lo eduque para eso, yo le enseñe que tiene que ser un caballero con las damas, tratarlas bien. Sabe perfectamente que lo que hizo es imperdonable.

\- Yo no... no se si podría, Pike. - mi madre tomo mi mano y Raven apoyo las suyas sobre mis hombros, ambas intentando decirme que no estaba sola -

\- Se que es difícil Clarke. Pero vamos a procurar que solo sea una declaración y lo demás se encargarán los abogados. - podía apreciar el dolor en los ojos de Pike, me daba cuenta de cuanto le estaba costando eso -

\- Esto es más difícil para usted que para mí Pike.

\- No quiero imaginar por lo que habrás pasado por culpa de mi hijo. Y necesito que el pagué la consecuencia de sus actos. Y por todo lo que te hizo sufrir.

\- Esta bien - asentí - pero por favor. Que solo sea una declaración, no se si podré aguantar más.

\- Haré todo lo posible. Por lo pronto te espero mañana a las 9 am ¿si?

\- Ahí estaré.

La noche anterior me costó mucho dormir, necesitaba a Lexa y no pude comunicarme con ella su celular seguía apagado y no la puedo culpar, siempre estuvo conmigo y siempre tato de darme su apoyo y lo primero que hago es alejarla completamente de mí. Como me hubiese gustado que estuviera allí conmigo mientras hacía la declaración, me hubiese gustado sentir sus brazos al rededor de mi cuerpo, su calidez, su forma de tranquilizarme. Debía encontrala y creo saber donde esta.

\- ¿Puedes llevarme a la casa de Anya? - le pregunte a mi madre cuando nos subimos al auto - ella asintió y fuimos hasta allí -

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Anya ella nos recibió con una sonrisa. Aunque se notaba muy cansada y algo triste.

\- ¿Sabes algo de ella?

\- No. No contesta mis llamadas. Pero Lexa es así. Cuando siente que todo se le esta escapando de las manos se encierra en si misma y es difícil poder entrar en ese lugar.

\- ¿Tienes idea donde puede estar?

\- Si. Me extraña que no lo sepas.

\- ¿La casa del lago? - ella asintió - ¿Crees que pueda ir?

\- No lo sé. Estoy más que segura que una gran parte de ella esta esperando que la vayas a buscar y la otra parte solo quiere estar sola.

\- Voy a ir hoy. - mire a mi madre - si me prestas el auto

\- Claro. - me sonrió - todavía no creo que sepas manejar.

\- Lexa me enseño.

\- Ten - Anya me dio un juego de llaves - dudo que no te abra pero por las dudas llévalas. Solo te pido que las traigas de nuevo.

\- ¿ A Lexa o a las llaves? - bromee -

\- A las dos. Clarke, eres la única persona con la capacidad de volver a unir sus partes rotas.

\- ¿Aunque sea yo misma la que las provoco? - asintió -

\- Lexa siente muchas cosas por ti. No la lastimes, por favor.

\- Yo también siento muchas cosas por ella. Y lo último que quiero hacer es lastimarla. Aunque en este punto es algo tarde para eso.

\- Estoy seguro de que estará contenta por el paso que has dado. Y lo que hizo esa noche, no lo hizo con intención de herirte. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?

\- Claro que lo sé.

Nos despedimos de Anya y nos fuimos a nuestra casa. Me disculpe con mi mamá, porque sabía que quería pasar más tiempo conmigo pero ella entendió muy bien que necesitaba ir por ella. No puedo estar más agradecida por la madre que tengo.

Me di un baño rápido antes de salir, guarde algunos cambios de ropa en la mochila y me fui. No quería perder más tiempo, solo espero que ella este ahí y quiera verme


	18. Chapter 18

**LEXA POV**

Cuando quise irme apenas salí de su habitación Octavia me detuvo, Finn todavía estaba en su casa y tanto ella como yo sabíamos que si me lo cruzaba de nuevo las cosas iban a terminar peor. En el momento que se fueron no espere más, necesitaba salir corriendo de esa casa, no podía aguantar ni un minuto más el trato que Clarke me estaba dando, lo había aguantado desde el día anterior cuando sucedió lo de Costia pero esa situación ya me había desbordado, recuerdo vagamente que Anya intento frenarme y hablar conmigo, la ignore y salí lo más rápido que pude. Corrí, si, corrí hasta la casa de Anya y como no tenía la llave de entrada tuve que entrar por la ventana de mi habitación, por suerte no la había cerrado antes de salir. Guarde algunas mudas de ropa en mi mochila, tomé las llaves de mi moto y las de la casa de mis padres y emprendí el corto camino hacia mí no tan amada soledad.

 _"¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

 _¿Por qué Lexa?_

 _¡No tenías derecho!_

 _¿Crees que todo lo solucionas con un "Lo siento", Lexa?"_

En lo único que podía pensar era en la expresión de Clarke cuando me hablaba y me echaba la culpa de todo. Pero no me arrepentía de nada, haber visto a Finn intentando abusar de ella fue algo que me dejo sin criterio, me cegó completamente, hace meses que venimos intentando superar eso y que él aparezca solo para empeorar las cosas me enfureció completamente. Las cosas que dije las dije sin pensar, sabía perfectamente que Clarke pretendía guardar ese "secreto", que no quería que nadie más se enterase de esa parte de su vida, de su pasado. Pero yo en estos momentos soy su presente e iba a hacer todo por ella, cualquier cosa porque no resultase lastimada, pero al final termine haciendo todas las cosas mal al parecer.

La noche estaba más que hermosa, no hacía mucho frio y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, no me gusta mucho manejar de noche, prefiero disfrutarla contemplando su belleza, aparte que yo puedo ser muy cuidadosa pero no los otros que vienen manejando, por eso siempre prefiero manejar de día, más si es la moto. Solo existieron cuatro ocasiones en las que maneje durante la noche, la primera fue cuando me entere de la muerte de mis padres, necesitaba despejarme y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue salir con la moto en el medio de la noche, las otras tres fueron por Clarke, cuando vinimos por Abby, cuando la fui a buscar a la estación de micro y cuando vinimos para navidad. Sentí una enorme angustia a recordar cómo habían cambiado para bien las cosas con Clarke, como nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, como pude vencer mis estúpidos miedos de querer entregarme a alguien por completo y como todo había cambiado completamente en un par de días.

Por suerte ya estaba llegando a la casa de mis padres, bueno en algún momento voy a tener que acostumbrarle a llamarlo "mi casa", aunque lo dudo, siempre va a ser de ellos. Cuando estaba por entrar algo se me cruza por delante, tuve que esquivarlo y perdí el equilibro.

\- ¡Demonios! – exclame cuando caí de la moto, me levante y al levantar la moto note que se había roto el espejo – Grandioso, ahora tengo que gastar plata en esto. – suspire y lleve la moto hasta el garaje, prendí las luces de la entrada y pude visualizar que fue lo que se me cruzo. Me acerque lentamente y esa pequeña bola de pelo se hacía más chiquitito en el rincón de la entrada – Ven aquí pequeño, te tengo. Aaauu, no me claves las uñas – era un pequeño gatito color gris al parecer atigrado. - ¿Estas tan solito como yo? – ronroneo cuando lo acaricie.

Entre a la casa y prendí las luces, deje al gatito en el suelo quien no tardo en comenzar a inspeccionar toda la casa, seguramente debe estar hambriento y son pasadas las tres de la mañana y en esa casa no había nada de comida, más que algunos enlatados, quizás con suerte encuentre atún. Comencé a inspeccionar las alacenas buscando algo de comida y encontré para suerte del gato una lata de atún, la serví en un plato y en un pequeño jarrito puse agua. Apenas había abierto la lata ya lo tenía maullando a mis pies.

\- Ten, mañana comprare algo para ti – dije mientras le dejaba la comida y el agua en el piso.

Fui hasta el cuarto de baño y llene la bañera, sentía el cuerpo demasiado tensionado, necesitaba relajarme un poco, me saque la ropa y cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo pude notar que tenía un pequeño corte en la ceja, levante la mano para tocarlo y pude apreciar lo enrojecido que tenía mis nudillos. Ate mi pelo en una coleta alta y me metí en la bañera y contacto con el agua caliente relajo mis músculos rápidamente, me acomode, puse una toalla doblada en el borde de la bañera para poder apoyar la cabeza y cerré mis ojos intentando no pensar en nada, ese era mi momento y quería mantener la mente en blanco. Después de mi momento de relajación salí del agua y me puse una remera que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y un short, me saque las lentillas y busque mis anteojos.

Prepare un poco de café, agarre una manta y fui al patio faltaba poco para que el amanecer se haga presente, me senté en el mismo banco que la última vez, recordando que le había prometido a Clarke que miraríamos el amanecer juntas, esa era una de las cosas que tenía pensado hacer en estos días que íbamos a estar acá.

Octavia me había llamado un par de veces, supuse que iba a seguir intentando y Anya no tardaría en comenzar con sus llamadas cuando se dé cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación así que decidí apagar el celular, no había ninguna llamada que me importase, bueno si, solo la de Clarke pero ella no llamaría de eso estoy más que segura.

Al otro día fui al mercado y termine comprando más cosas para el gato que para mí, pasé también por la tienda de mascotas para comprarle una de esos areneros y cuando vi un collar con una plaquita me percaté de que no había pensado nombre para él.

Llegue a casa, le di de comer al minino, acomode todas las cosas y por último agarre el collar con la plaquita, la chica que me lo vendió me dijo que es mejor acostumbrar al gato desde pequeño a llevar collar, así que así lo voy a hacer.

\- Ven aquí pequeñuelo – levante al gato del suelo e intente que se quedara quieto en mis piernas pero solo se frotaba en mi panza ronroneando – quietito, quietito. - cuando logre ponerle el collar se sentó y me miró fijamente a los ojos, intentaba mirarse el collar pero no podía, movía su cabecita para todos lados, me rei, lo levante y lo arrope en mi pecho - Ahora te llamas Nimbus, espero que te acostumbres al nombre.

Casi tres dias habian pasado desde que me aisle en la casa de mis padres, gracias a Nimbus no la pase tan mal, me entretenía la mayoría del tiempo jugando con él ya que siempre me reclamaba atención y otra parte del tiempo me la pasaba regañandolo para que aprenda a usar el arenero. Prendí mi teléfono pensando que ya era tiempo de avisarle a Anya que al menos estoy viva, estoy segura de que me estuvo llamando como loca, aunque también debería saber dónde estoy. Cuando lo tuve encendido espere unos minutos a que terminaran de llegar todos los mensajes y las llamadas perdidas, efectivamente tenia 21 llamadas de Anya, 6 de Octavia, 8 de Raven y 3 de Clarke, me fije en el registro y la primera llamada de ella había sido al otro dia de haberme marchado y las otras dos fueron de este mismo día, suspire pero desistí en la tentación de llamarla o mandarle un mensaje, así que solo le escribí a Anya y luego lo apague de nuevo, sabía que si Clarke llamaba otra vez la iba a atender sin dudarlo, pero a esta altura todavía sigo queriendo estar sola.

El timbre me despertó de mi tan hermoso sueño, me había quedado dormida en el sofá mientras miraba una serie, me levante e intente despabilarme un poco, me había dormido profundamente, me puse los anteojos y abrí la puerta sin siquiera preguntar quien era, mal Lexa, muy mal.

\- Clarke...

\- Hola Lex. - sonrio timidamente -

\- ¿Qué ... - Carraspee - qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Necesitaba hablar contigo.

\- ¿Cómo has llegado?

\- Con el auto de mi madre. - me señalo el auto que estaba estacionado en la entrada -

\- ¿De qué necesitas hablar?

\- Quiero pedirte disculpas, Lexa. - sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos, sus disculpas eran claramente sinceras pero sus palabras todavía me dolían -

\- Claro, disculpas aceptadas. Ahora puedes irte. - cerré la puerta después de decir eso -

Me senté en el sofá apoyando mi rostro entre mis manos, por un mínimo momento pensé que me iba a sentir mejor, pero fue todo lo contrario. Pero en este momento estaba presente la parte mía que todavía estaba dolida por los actos de Clarke, mi otra parte comenzó a subir escalones al escucharla golpear la puerta suavemente mientras preguntaba por mi. Hice caso omiso a esos sentimientos, tomé a Nimbus entre mis brazos y subí a la habitación, me tumbé en la cama hundiendo mi rostro en la almohada.

 **CLARKE POV**

Suspiré y trate de no hundirme en la depresión del momento, sabía perfectamente que esa era una de las reacciones que podía llegar a tener,podría haber sido peor. Golpeé la puerta un par de veces más pero no obtuve respuesta, así que volví al auto,decidí esperar un tiempo ahí, supongo que en algún momento me va a abrir. Sino bueno, me volvería, no la iba a obligar a nada. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y yo no lo encontraba por ningún lado, hasta que me acorde que había bajado con el, salí del auto y lo había dejado sobre el techo.

\- Hola Rae.

 _\- Hola rubia. ¿Llegaste ya?_

\- Sí. - Suspiré - ya la vi también.

 _\- ¿Está muy enojada?_

\- Claramente... pero me voy a quedar en el auto, voy a esperar a que tenga ganas de hablarme.

 _\- ¿Y si no vuelve a tener ganas?_

\- Gracias Rae, me estas dando un apoyo más que excelente.

 _\- Lo siento. Sabes que a veces hablo sin filtro. ¿Estaba sola?_

\- ¡Raven!

 _\- Lo siento, lo siento_.

\- No lo sé. No me dejo entrar. - suspire pausadamente - arruine todo Rae. - dije susurrando -

 _\- Ey, ey. Lexa va a saber entender, solo debes explicarle las cosas_.

\- Si me deja.

 _\- Lo hará y lo sabes._

\- Gracias. Debo llamar a mi mamá.

 _\- Bueno Clarkie, manteneme informada. Te quiero_.

\- Y yo a ti. Salúdame a O.

El ruido de un trueno me hizo saltar del asiento del auto, después de unas horas de espera me había quedado completamente dormida, ya se había hecho de noche y la lluvia amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento. Mire hacia la casa y pude ver un par de luces prendidas, sabía que no iba a hablarme, no se porque me quedé. Agarre mi celular e intenté llamarla pero seguía apagado. Quise irme pero la lluvia ya se había hecho presente y todavía no era tan experta en manejo como para arriesgarme a irme en medio de la noche y con una tormenta encima. Me volví a recostar en el asiento y me tape con la campera, estaba más que segura de que la noche iba a ser más que larga.

Tendría que haber manejado las cosas de diferente manera, tendría que haberle dicho que Finn iba a ir esa noche, bueno de nada hubiese servido las cosas terminarían pasando así tarde o temprano. Quizás debería haber hecho todo lo que hice ayer en lugar de dejar pasar tanto tiempo. El miedo, la vergüenza y todos esos sentimientos de mierda que tenía se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco, no por completo pero ya no los sentía con tanta fuerza, quizás la solución era hablarlo con la gente indicada, como mi madre y mi mejor amiga, solo... simplemente solo me hubiese gustado hacerlo de otra manera, aunque muy en el fondo de mi sabía perfectamente que no lo hubiese hecho nunca. Unos golpes en el vidrio me hicieron exaltar, cuando mire hacia mi costado esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban me miraban de una manera seria pero ahí estaban, baje la ventanilla para poder escuchar lo que me decía.

\- Clarke, ven. Vamos adentro. - Subí la ventanilla y ella se corrió para que pueda abrir la puerta, sostuvo el paraguas sobre mi cabeza para que pueda cerrar el auto para luego seguirla al interior de la casa.

Lexa estaba hermosa, como siempre. Parecía que recién salia de bañarse ya que su cabello estaba mojado.

\- Estas temblando ¿Tienes frío? - No me había dado cuenta del frío que tenia hasta que ella me lo dijo -

\- La verdad que sí.

\- Puedes usar el baño de arriba para darte un baño caliente.

\- Quiero hablar contigo primero - objete -

\- Estaré aquí cuando salgas de bañarte. - me sonrió - ve.

Me relaje por unos largos minutos debajo del agua caliente, una parte de mi tenia nervios y solo esperaba que Lexa me escuche y entienda mi estúpido comportamiento y la otra parte estaba feliz, feliz porque volví a ver esos hermosos ojos verdes junto con esa sonrisa que me regalo minutos atrás. Desde el primer día que la vi supe que algo extraño me pasaba con ella y eso tan extraño no era nada más y nada menos que amor. Cuando termine de bañarme y cambiarme baje al living en busca de Lexa, antes de llegar a ella que estaba sentada en el sofá pude ver a un pequeño gato que venia hacia mí, lo levante y me fui con ella.

\- Tienes un gato - asintió - ¿Como se llama?

\- Se llama Nimbus, ahí en su placa lo dice - señalo la plaquita que colgaba de su collar -

\- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? Es hermoso.

\- Me hizo caer de la moto al cruzarse por delante de mi cuando estaba llegando. - se encogió de hombros - se dejo agarrar fácilmente y bueno, me lo quedé.

\- ¿Lexa? - dije después de unos minutos de silencio - no sé por donde empezar - tome aire y lo expulse lentamente, me senté de costado para quedar frente a ella - lo siento, me comporte como una completa idiota - ella sintió divertida y me hizo sonreír por un instante pero continúe hablando - te dije cosas que no debía, te lastime y lo sé. No te das una idea de cuanto me arrepiento, me sentía tan agobiada, en ese momento toda la situación me desbordó, se me escapo de las manos y termine descargando toda mi bronca contigo siendo completamente injusta, se que lo que hiciste lo hiciste por impulso porque te cegaste al ver a Finn en esa situcacion - frunci el ceño al recordar ese momento - yo también estaba cegada por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Si bien lo que dijiste esa noche era algo que yo debería haber dicho en algun momento de mi vida - bajo la cabeza para que no pueda mirarla, puse un dedo debajo de su barbilla y la obligue a mirarme - si tu no lo hubieses dicho yo no lo hubiese hecho nunca y realmente te lo agradezco y lo siento, siento haberte tratado como lo hice. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

\- No lo sé, Griffin, eres muy fastidiosa. - dijo sonriendo - Ven - abrió los brazos para poder abrazarme - te mentiría si te dijera que no me dolió tu reacción. Yo solo hice lo que me salió en el momento, pensar que Finn quería ponerte una mano encima otra vez me nubló la razón, Clarke. Pegarle fue la mejor parte de la noche - rió - pero no podía aguantar que te hiciera daño de nuevo, no mientras yo esté a tu lado. No se si recuerdas que una noche te dije que nada te iba a pasar mientras yo este contigo - asentí con mi cabeza aún apoyada en su pecho - esa es una promesa Clarke, porque lo que siento por ti me hace querer ser así, protegerte de todo, siempre.

\- ¿Me darás otra oportunidad? Prometo no arruinar las cosas.

\- Tu siempre arruinas todo Clarke. - la mire sin entender - yo antes era una persona normal. Hasta que te conocí a ti... y ahora ando derramando miel por todos lados - me sonrió y acarició mi mejilla. Volvió a apoyarme contra su pecho y me abrazo con más fuerza - no vuelvas a alejarme de tu vida Clarke, por favor, no lo soportaría.

\- No lo haré. Te lo prometo.

Nos quedamos un rato abrazadas, disfrute plenamente el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío. Eso era todo lo que quería estar con ella, sentirla cerca mío, sentir sus caricias, sentir los tiernos besos que me dejaba.

Después de cenar algo rápido nos fuimos al dormitorio y no pude evitar que los nervios se presentaran en mi, ya no eran por miedo sino por saber que es lo que quería, deseaba entregarme completamente a ella, me sentía preparada para hacerlo solo esperaba que ella también lo quiera. Tomé su mano cuando ingresamos a la habitación e hice que se sentara en la cama y la abrace, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi abdomen rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos mientras yo acariciaba su cabeza dándome unos minutos para que los nervios se fueran de mi sistema.

Tome su rostro con mis manos y me incliné para besar sus labios, por Dios como los había extrañado. Deseaba besarla, deseaba devorar esos labios y hacerlos míos. Quise tomarme todo mi tiempo en saborearlos y recorrerlos, gimió cuando pase lentamente mi lengua por su labio inferior, abrió su boca para darme el acceso tan esperado por mi, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre si, se acariciaron mutuamente mientras mis manos se perdían en su nuca y se enredaban en su cabello, suspire cuando sentí su manos acariciar mi espalda por debajo de mi camiseta, mordí su labio inferior y apoyé mis manos en sus hombros empujandola lentamente hasta que su espalda toco el colchón, sus ojos me miraban interrogantes pero ella no emitía palabra alguna, me senté sobre sus caderas, puse mis manos en cada lado de su cabeza, volví a capturar sus labios en un beso más pasional y hambriento, donde nuestras lenguas no tardaron en enredarse entre ellas explorando cada mínima parte de nuestras bocas. Me separe de sus labios y comencé a dejar un sendero de besos desde su barbilla hasta su cuello, dejo escapar un gemido cuando pase mi lengua por el hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual mordí levemente, me incorpore y tome sus manos para que ella lo hiciera también, volvimos a fundirnos en un beso, sus manos acariciaban mis piernas, mientras mis manos se colaban debajo de su camiseta acariciando su abdomen. Agarre el borde de su camiseta y comencé a sacarsela, levanto sus brazos y dejo que lo hiciera, suspire al notar que no llevaba sujetador, acaricie con las yemas de mis dedos sus hombros, su clavicula, su pecho hasta sus senos, los cual masajee cuidadosamente. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos antes de hablarme.

\- ¿Estás segura, Clarke? - dijo con voz entrecortada -

\- Nunca estuve más segura en mi vida, mi amor - Lexa me sonrió ampliamente al escuchar esas palabras.

Junto sus labios con los míos nuevamente, sus manos acariciaron mi espalda haciéndome gemir con su contacto, comenzó a besar mi cuello y yo tire la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso, sus manos temblorosas comenzaron a levantar mi camiseta hasta sacarla, sonreí al ver como sus ojos quedaron clavados en mis pechos.

\- Mis ojos están arriba Lex - me miro y se mordió el labio inferior al momento que volvia a atacar mi cuello dejando besos húmedos en el.

Sus manos acariciaron mis pechos por encima de la tela del sujetador, sus labios besaron la piel que quedaba descubierta, sus manos fueron subiendo hasta mis hombros para volver a descender por mi espalda llegando hasta el broche de mi sujetador mientras sus labios recorrieron mi cuello, mi barbilla hasta llegar de nuevo a mis labios, sus manos se posaron de nuevo en mis hombros para bajar lentamente las tiras del sujetador hasta que se deshizo de el, mi respiración fue incrementando a medida que sus labios iban llegando a mis senos, un sonoro y profundo gemido escapo de mi garganta cuando sus labios capturaron uno de mis pezones. Hice que se recostara de nuevo y ambas gemimos cuando nuestros pechos se rozaron, comencé a dejar un sendero de besos desde su boca hasta sus senos, atrape su pezon con mi boca haciendo movimientos circulares con la lengua y acaricie su otro pecho con la mano haciendo que Lexa arqueara la espalda bajo mi cuerpo, mis labios se separaron de su pezon para pasar al otro, mientras mis manos acariciaban suavemente el costado de su cuerpo hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, me molestaban demasiado así que los fui deslizando por sus piernas a medida que iba besando su abdomen, cuando por fin me deshice de el comencé a besar sus piernas deteniendome en la parte interna de sus muslos, deje un beso sobre sus bragas y me estremecí al notar lo humedas que estaban.

\- Clarke - gimió - ven - tendió su mano para que la sujetara.

Cuando volví a estar sobre ella puso sus manos en mis caderas y con un rápido movimiento cambio las posiciones.

\- Eres hermosa - susurró - tan hermosa - dijo sobre mis labios, sus manos temblorosas comenzaron a quitarme los pantalones - ¿Estas bien?

\- S-si - intenté controlar mi voz

\- No tenemos que... - puse un dedo sobre sus labios

\- Quiero hacerlo - susurré - quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Me incorpore para besarla, puse mi mano en su nuca haciendo que su cuerpo se apoyara completamente sobre el mío. Sus besos eran abrasadores y comencé a sentir sensaciones que nunca había tenido sin poder controlarlo mi cadera se alzo, buscando un contacto más directo. Separé mis piernas y Lexa colocó su muslo entre mis piernas, ambas gemimos al primer contacto, arquee mi espalda cuando Lexa comenzó a mover su muslo repetidamente contra mi sexo.

\- Sentirte - dije en un jadeo - necesito sentirte, Lexa. - ella sonrió sobre mis labios, se separó de mi y pude apreciar sus ojos, estaban teñidos de un verde demasiado oscuro, sus pupilas estaban notablemente dilatadas y sus labios se encontraban hinchados por los besos. Quitó lentamente mis bragas sin apartar su mirada de mi tratando de ver algún tipo de cambio en mis ojos, termino de quitarse la ultima prenda de ropa que tenía y volvió a ponerse sobre mí.  
Cerré los ojos al sentir por primera vez su sexo tan caliente y húmedo sobre el mío que debía estar igual o peor.

\- Abre los ojos, Clarke - susurro en mi oído -

\- Estoy bien. - respondí -

Comenzó a besar mi cuello y fue dejando pequeñas mordidas en el, fue bajando por mi clavicula hasta llegar a mis pechos, los cuales acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos para luego sustituirlos por su boca y su lengua haciéndome estremecer, mis manos acariciaban su espalda y mi cadera comenzó a moverse nuevamente buscando la fricción tan deseada. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi abdomen hasta bajar a mi sexo pero freno cuando sintió como mis piernas se tensaban

\- Estoy bien, mi amor. - tome su rostro haciendo que subiera para así poder besarla apasionadamente - estoy bien - repetí contra sus labios -

Volvió a rozar mi sexo con sus dedos realizando movimientos circulares sobre mi centro, mis caderas se movían por si solas buscando más contacto con sus dedos, comenzó a deslizarlos de arriba hacia abajo tomando velocidad a medida que mis movimientos se lo pedían. Podía sentir como el orgasmo se aproximaba, no quería que acabase tan rápido pero no pude evitarlo al sentir todas esas sensaciones juntas instalándose en mi entrepierna esperando para liberarse en sus manos, me aferre a su cuello hundiendo mi rostro en el, mientras los movimientos de mis caderas eran frenéticos e imposibles de controlar, la liberacion de esas sensaciones estaba apunto de llegar, cuando Lexa aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos, arquee la espalda, mis piernas se tensionaron y un gemido gutural se escapo de mi garganta cuando senti que todo lo que se había estado acumulando en el centro de mi entrepierna se desbordaba por todos lados recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo. Me desplome en la cama con la respiración acelerada y el cuerpo sudoroso, no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos, sentí como Lexa apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho rodeando mi cintura con su brazo.

\- Eso... ha sido magnífico - Lexa se incorporó hasta que su rostro quedo sobre el mío. Me beso lentamente, cuando se separó apoyo su frente en la mía, sus ojos estaban distintos, tenían un brillo que nunca antes vi -

\- Te quiero, Clarke - mi corazón latió con fuerza al escucharla decir eso.

\- Te quiero, mi amor. - acaricié su mejilla antes de besarla nuevamente.

Lexa exploró cada centímetro de mi boca como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, como si en verdad no la conociera, se incorporó sentándose sobre mi muslo y no pude evitar gemir al sentir su sexo tan mojado, comenzó a mover sus caderas rozando una y otra vez su sexo con mi muslo, comencé a sentirme excitada de muevo con esa imagen que mi novia me estaba regalando, lamí mis pulgares antes de llevaros directo a sus pezones, Lexa tiro su cabeza hacia atrás gimienzo fuertemente, se dejo caer sobre mi nuevamente y yo comencé a mover mis caderas haciendo fricción sobre su muslo.

\- Sí, mi amor - dijo jadeando - no... no pares.

Ambas gemiamos cada vez más fuerte a medida que aumentaba la velocidad de las fricciones, debore sus labios, besarlos en ese momento era algo vital, sentir su jadeante respiración en mi boca me excitaba en puntos extremos. Sentí como sus piernas se tensaban al momento que mi espalda se arqueaba.

\- Sí, Clarke. Córrete conmigo -

No se si esas fueron las palabras mágicas que encendieron cada punto sensible de mi cuerpo. Nuestros gemidos se apagaron en nuestras bocas, es imposible explicar la sensación de llegar al orgasmo las dos juntas. Lexa se recostó sobre mi pecho y yo la abrace con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, ambas teníamos las respiraciones aceleradas y nuestros cuerpos estaban sudorosos pero era algo tan perfecto que era hasta imposible de creer.

Lexa se incorporó para agarrar las sábanas y taparnos antes de volver a acurrucarse en mi pecho, no hicieron falta palabras para expresar nada, esta noche fue perfecta para mí y estoy casi segura que para ella también. Mis ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, lo último que escuche antes de dormirme fue a Lexa diciéndome "Te quiero"

\- ¿Clarke? ¡Hey, Clarke!

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Despierta - sentí como beso mi mejilla pero no podía abrir los ojos - Anda Clarke, despierta.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hora es?

\- Ven - tendió su mano para que la tomara -

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Deja de hacer preguntas y sígueme

\- Deja que me ponga ropa.

\- Así estas bien - dijo mientras me envolvía en la sabana - Bajamos las escaleras y me llevo hasta el ventanal que daba directo al lago. - No me olvide esta vez. - susurro en mi oído -

\- Es hermoso - dije contemplando el amanecer -

\- Tu eres hermosa - beso mi cuello -

Lexa me abrazo por la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro. Y así nos quedamos disfrutando de los colores que nos brindaba la salida del sol, por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía decir que ne sentía muy feliz.


	19. Chapter 19

**CLARKE POV**

Miramos el amanecer acurrucadas en el sofá, ninguna de las dos emitimos palabra alguna, porque ese momento era de esos en donde las palabras sobraban, esos momentos donde una caricia decía miles de cosas, donde un beso robado decía miles de otras, en pocas palabras podíamos definir ese momento como algo completamente "perfecto" y al mirarla y poder sentirla a mi lado sabía que ese estupendo amanecer, ese estupendo momento sería el primero de muchos más.

\- Hey, Clarke.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Dijiste que querías mirar el amanecer pero te la pasaste durmiendo.

\- Sí lo vi – dije mientras me giraba para poder abrazarla mejor – solo que tenía sueño.

\- ¿Quieres ir a la cama? – negué con la cabeza – Tú y tu manía de dormir en lugares pequeños cuando tenemos una cama matrimonial arriba.

\- ¿Estas incomoda? – me incorpore de un salto y ella me sonrió –

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces? – se encogió de hombros - ¿Quieres ir a la cama? – asintió – ¿Y por qué no comenzaste por ahí?

Me levante del sofá y tome su mano para que me siguiera escaleras arriba. Me recosté en la cama estirando la sabana que tenía envuelta en mi cuerpo, Lexa me miro sonriente antes de meterse debajo de las sabanas, me puse de costado y ella se pegó a mi espalda rodeando mi cintura con su brazo.

\- Yo noto algo de injusticia en el lugar. – me gire para poder mirarla -

\- ¿Injusticia? – asentí - ¿De qué hablas, Griffin? – rodé los ojos, prefería que me llamase por mi nombre que por mi apellido –

\- Mírame – dije levantando un poco la sabana –

\- Te miro – dijo soltando una risita –

\- Estoy completamente desnuda.

\- Si, lo noto. – su voz sonaba ronca –

\- Contrólate – golpee su hombro – o me das mi remera o te sacas la tuya – me miro arqueando una ceja – igualdad de condiciones mi amor.

\- Está bien – se incorporó y se sacó la única prenda que tenía, volví a girarme así quedábamos en la misma posición que al principio – la próxima vez que me quieras ver sin ropa solo me lo dices – beso mi hombro y me abrazo con fuerza antes de acomodarse para dormir un poco más.

Esa tarde llevamos a Nimbus al veterinario para que lo revisara y les diera las vacunas necesarias, compramos una jaula para gatos así lo podíamos transportar más cómodamente, cabe decir que no le gustaba nada estar ahí dentro, prefería viajar en brazos, era un gato muy cariñoso y juguetón. El veterinario dijo que le faltaba algo de peso, que seguramente había estado por si solo prácticamente desde que nació así que nos dio unas vitaminas para que se las demos y calcio que se mezclaba con la leche.

Desde la mañana Lexa parecía estar algo distante y solamente me hablo del gato y de lo lindo que estaba el día, la notaba algo extraña y no sabía el porqué, o bueno quizás si lo sabía pero no quería hacer hincapié en eso, prefería pensar que no tenía nada que ver con lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Y aunque le preguntaba una y mil veces que era lo que le pasaba no me decía nada, lo que menos quería era tener una pelea o discusión con ella cuando recién nos habíamos arreglado.

Obligue a Lexa a hablar con Anya, las cosas ya estaban bien, no necesitaba seguir escondiéndose de nadie, aunque su idea era pasar los días que nos quedaban en la casa del lago le hice entender que habíamos ido más que nada por pasar tiempo con mi madre y Anya, las cuales estaban muy preocupadas por no saber su paradero y aparte le había prometido a Anya llévala sana y salva y eso debía hacer. Así que después de pasar todo el día tiradas en el sofá mirando películas y jugando con Nimbus, cenamos, acomodamos las cosas que teníamos ahí y nos fuimos a dormir.

\- ¡Clarke! – Lexa me grito desde el piso de abajo - ¡Clarke!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Me ayudas? – me sonrió. Tenía a Nimbus prendido con sus pequeñas garritas en la camiseta de Lexa y no se quería soltar por nada del mundo, sabía que lo iba a meter en la jaula –

\- Ven aquí – lo tome por las patitas haciendo que la suelte – No quiere ir a la jaula.

\- Ya lo sé, listilla. Pero yo tengo que llevar la moto y tú no lo vas a poder cargar mientras manejas. Listo – dijo cuándo metió a Nimbus en la jaula – ves que no es tan malo chiquitín. ¿Estas lista?

\- Sí. Hable con mamá hace un rato, me dijo que esta noche quería que me quede a cenar en casa, que tenía algo importante que decirme y que podía ir contigo si tú quieres, claro.

\- Sí, seguro.

\- Oye Lex. ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Es que no se quizás sean ideas mías, pero te noto algo… ¿Distante? – frunció el ceño – olvídalo.

\- Hey - agarro mis brazos y me hizo abrazarla – está todo más que perfecto pequeña. No estoy distante, sabes que no soy tan demostrativa. – beso mis labios –

\- Es que – hice una mueca con la boca e intente encontrar las palabras justas –

\- Es que… - acomodo un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja –

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

\- ¿De qué, mi amor? – ok, en este punto debo admitir que me derrito cada vez que me dice "Mi amor" –

\- De lo que paso la otra noche… - mordí mi labio inferior, no se para que pregunte eso, si la respuesta era afirmativa iba a terminar llorando –

\- No es que me arrepienta, Clarke. – suspiro mientras pasaba sus largos y finos dedos por su cabellera – te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que me respondas con toda la sinceridad y recuerda – me señalo con el dedo – que se cuándo mientes. – asentí - ¿Estabas completamente lista para dar ese paso?

\- Sí – respondí rápidamente y sin titubear –

\- Me estas mintiendo, Clarke.

\- No, Lex. Te estoy diciendo la verdad – me defendí – si no hubiese querido sabes que no lo hago.

\- No me mientas – su mirada era triste –

\- ¿Por qué no me crees?

\- Porque lo noto en tus ojos ahora, porque lo note esa noche, porque aunque me convenciste con palabras tu cuerpo gritaba otra cosa.

\- ¿Piensas que no lo disfrute?

\- No estoy diciendo eso, Clarke. Solo quiero saber ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué si no estabas lista?

\- Si tanto pensaste que no estaba lista. – la señale con el dedo - ¿Por qué no me frenaste? ¿Por qué no paraste todo como tantas veces hiciste?

\- Porque no pude ¿ok? Deseaba estar contigo tanto como deseaba que estés lista para dar ese paso. Entonces si tengo que redimensionar tu pregunta, mi respuesta seria afirmativa. – suspiro – pero escúchame, no me arrepiento de hacer el amor contigo, me arrepiento de mi falta de autocontrol.

\- Pero…

\- Hey, ven – rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos abrazándome con fuerza – no llores, ey. – intento separarse pero no la deje – Clarke, no llores.

\- Tenía miedo – dije al fin – tenía miedo de que no me esperases. Tenía miedo de que todo sea mucho para ti y que me terminaras dejando por alguien que si pueda darte todo lo que yo no.

\- Clarke – intento volver a separarse – Clarke, mírame. – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – no voy a dejarte, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. Quiero estar contigo – suspiro – sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo y que seguramente te hice sufrir más de lo que te puedo llegar a hacer feliz. Pero no podría encontrar otro mejor lugar que no sea entre tus brazos, Griffin. Entiéndelo.

\- Me haces feliz – me puse de puntillas para poder alcanzar sus labios – te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti, fastidiosa. – me sonrió antes de volverme a besar –

Nos fuimos y Lexa me siguió todo el camino, yo le había dicho que se adelante, todavía no tenía mucha práctica e iba con miedo así que iba demasiado despacio para su gusto, pero se negó así que iba detrás de mí. La primer parada fue en lo Anya, ya le había prometido que sería yo quien la llevase sana y salva a su casa y también porque debía entregarle las llaves que me había dado. Me despedí de ellas y de Nimbus y me fui a mi casa, mi madre sonaba demasiado ansiosa por teléfono, me tenía intrigada saber que es lo tan importante que tiene para decirme.

Cuando llegue recordé que mi madre trabajaba hasta la noche, así que me di un baño y me recosté un rato en el sofá, no me había indicado que hiciera algo antes de que ella llegue, la casa relucía así que tampoco tenía nada que limpiar, aunque luego pensé que quizás esa noche Lexa se quede a dormir conmigo, si mi madre lo permite. Todavía no entiendo por qué no quiere si ambas vivimos en la misma habitación desde hace meses, no sé cuál es la diferencia. Así que me levante de mi pequeña comodidad y fui a mi habitación y por dios que estaba hecha un desastre. Entre que me distraía con cada cosa que encontraba y las pocas ganas que tenía de limpiar, me tomo unas horas hacerlo. Ahora si, después de todo eso me toco otro baño y arreglarme para la noche, mi madre ya debe estar por llegar así que baje al living y la espere ahí. Estaba pensando en Raven cuando justo me entra un mensaje de ella, creo que la telepatía existe entre nosotras.

 **Rae: ¿Qué haces rubia?**

 **Yo: Esperando a mamá para cenar. ¿Y ustedes?**

 **Rae: Esperando al repartidor de Pizza :D. Oye rubia ¿Qué hacen mañana con miss simpatía?**

 **Yo: ¡No le digas así! :**

 **Rae: Ok, ok. ¿Qué hacen mañana con tu peor es nada? Jajajaja**

 **Yo: Idiota.**

 **Rae: ¿Me puedes responder?**

 **Yo: No, hasta que no la llames por su nombre.**

 **Rae: Jajaja al menos sabes que estoy hablando de Lexa. ¿Qué hacen mañana? Anda rubia, contesta de una vez.**

 **Yo: Nada en especial, Anya nos invitó a la casa para el almuerzo. ¿Por? ¿Tienes algún plan?**

 **Rae: Y ya que estamos todas juntas acá, al menos podríamos pasar la tarde juntas. Aparte hay un concurso en el parque.**

 **Yo: ¿Un concurso en el parque?**

 **Rae: ¡Sí! "La cacería de huevos de pascua"**

 **Yo: Rae, ¿no crees que estamos grandecitas para eso?**

 **Rae: No, porque este es para grandes, por eso se hace a la tarde y no a la mañana, hay buenos premios. ¿Qué dices?**

 **Yo: Esta bien pero deja que le pregunte a Lexa.**

 **Rae: Bueno, señora Woods. Ve con tu esposa a arreglar la cita de mañana. Besos de O. Te quiero**

 **Yo: También te quiero.**

¿Una cacería de huevos de pascua? Sinceramente no la veo a Lexa corriendo en busca de huevos, pero bueno quizás sea divertido y tenga algún premio que valga la pena.

\- ¿Clarke?

\- Aquí mamá –levante mi brazo para que me vea sobre el sofá –

\- Hola, cielo. – beso mi frente - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Lexa?

\- Bien y Lexa viene en un rato. – le sonreí – estoy intrigada – me senté en el sofá - ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que contar?

\- Quizás debe decírtelo después, tengo que bañarme y quitarme la ropa del trabajo.

\- Ay, mamá. ¿Tan grave es? – me reí y note la seriedad en su rostro – no me asustes ¿Es algo malo? ¿Estás bien de salud? Te dije que deberías trabajar menos y que

\- Clarke, espera – suspiro – estoy bien de salud, hija. No es eso – tomo mis manos y me miro directo a los ojos – Estoy saliendo con alguien y esta noche viene a cenar con nosotras. – abrí mi boca intentando decir algo pero las palabras no me salían – solo espero que lo apruebes y aceptes que estoy – sonrió como adolescente enamorada – muy feliz con él, Clarke. – todavía seguía intentando formular palabras que no salían - ¿No vas a decir nada? - ¿Pero esta mujer no se da cuenta de que no me salen las palabras? Así que hice lo único que mi cerebro se le digno a ordenar, me levante y me lance a sus brazos y llenándole la cara de besos, espero que así entienda que estoy demasiado contenta de poder verla feliz – ¿eso quiere decir que estas feliz por mí?

\- Si mamá. Ya te estabas tardando demasiado. – nos reímos - ¿Lo conozco? – ella asintió – Mmm – me quede pensando en los hombres que había visto la noche de la fiesta, nadie llamaba mi atención, aunque después recordé que Raven me hablo de un tal Marcus que se había quedado hasta el final - ¿Marcus? – mi madre me miro sorprendida –

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Tu hija es un genio, por eso. – bese su mejilla y me separe de ella – ahora vete a bañar y ponerte linda.

Me sentía muy feliz por mi mamá, ella era una mujer fuerte y luchadora. Desde la muerte de mi padre hace ya casi 9 años lo único que hizo fue encargarse de mí y mi bien estar, le debía la vida, le debía todo a esa mujer. Y saber y poder ser testigo de su felicidad llena cada mínima parte de mi cuerpo. Aunque en un momento me sentí mal por todo lo que había pasado en su fiesta, quizás si hubiese manejado las cosas de diferente manera podría haber evitado todo.

\- ¡AH! – grite cuando escuche el timbre - ¿Quién?

\- Soy yo, Clarke – Escuché a Lexa reírse del otro lado de la puerta –

\- Hola – salte a sus brazos cuando abrí la puerta –

\- Clarke, nos vimos hace unas horas.

\- ¿Y? – me separe de mala gana y ella intento abrazarme de nuevo pero no la deje – ya entra de una vez.

\- ¿Clarke? – dijo al tiempo que me abrazaba por la espalda, le di unos golpecitos en las manos para que me soltara –

\- Suelta, suelta, nos vimos hace nada, no hace falta que estés prendida a mí.

\- Ya amor, lo siento. – maldita Lexa, maldita debilidad que me ataca cada vez que me dice así - ¿me perdonas? – susurro en mi odio –

\- Eres odiosa, Woods. – la abrace escondiendo mi cara en su cuello - ¿De qué te reías cuando tocaste timbre?

\- De ti – respondió mientras besaba la punta de mi nariz – gritaste cuando sonó el timbre.

\- Ah, es que estaba distraída. Hoy viene el novio de mamá a cenar.

\- Oh, ¿sí? ¿Y esta bien que yo este acá?

\- Si, eres mi novia. Estas en el lugar donde tienes que estar.

\- ¿Abby no está enojada conmigo por lo del otro día?

\- Claro que no. – tome su mano y la dirigí hasta el sofá – hoy hable con Raven, quieren salir mañana. – le sonreí – aunque no sé si la actividad que quieren hacer te agrade.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Casería de huevos de pascua. – Lexa rio –

\- ¿Es en serio? – asentí - ¿Tú quieres ir? – volví a asentir -¿Voy a tener que participar o puedo divertirme mientras ustedes lo hacen?

\- Debes participar también. – la vi dudando y sabía que si dudaba iba a terminar diciendo que no – dicen que hay buenos premios – eso tampoco la convenció así que me acerque a ella y comencé a rozar sus labios con los míos – es para pasar una linda tarde, Lex – suspiro – anda ¿Qué dices? – asintió mirando mis labios - ¿Si? – volvió a asentir y corto toda distancia que había entre nosotras atrapando mis labios con los suyos, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca sin esperar que le diera algún tipo de permiso, no es que se lo iba a negar tampoco, continuamos en nuestro mundo de besos, arcoíris y unicornio de colores hasta que un fuerte carraspeo nos trajo a la realidad, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era mi madre nos separamos rápidamente. –

\- Hola Abby – mi madre le sonrió, se notaba divertida disfrutando del nerviosismo de Lexa –

\- Qué bueno, al menos recuerdas llamarme por mi nombre. ¿Cómo estas Lexa?

\- Muy bien – carraspeo - ¿Y usted?

\- Bien, tranquila Lexa. No voy a regañarte por estar besándote con mi hija en mi sofá – desde mi posición pude notar como las mejillas de Lexa se teñían de rojo, yo sabía perfectamente que mi madre solo estaba bromeando y que al verla así había cumplido su objetivo. – voy a cocinar, sigan tranquilas.

\- Lex, mi mamá está bromeando, tranquila – ella asintió y yo no pude evitar reírme –

Marcus llego unos minutos después, se veía más nervioso que Lexa hablando con mi madre, pero lo que más note es como la trataba a mi mamá, era muy atento con ella y más que nada cariñoso, se veía a distancia que había algo muy lindo entre ellos dos y eso me hacía sentir plena, la sonrisa de felicidad de mi madre no tiene comparación con nada que pueda llegar a sentir en la vida. Verlos así, me hace preguntarme como nos veremos con Lexa cuando estamos juntas, porque lo que siempre quise era una relación así, donde el amor se note apenas uno nos mira, aunque si tengo que volver el tiempo atrás, nunca me hubiese imaginado al lado de una mujer, bueno quizás muy en el fondo de mi ser eso sea una mentira, de lo que si estaba completamente segura era de que estaba enamorada de Lexa pero tenía miedo, miedo de perderla por no poder ser una persona completa para ella, porque aunque quiera negarlo, Finn se llevó gran parte de mí y no de buena manera.

La cena fue más que placentera para los cuatro, tanto Marcus como Lexa se relajaron luego de un par de horas, horas en las que con mi madre nos reíamos de su nerviosismo y creo que eso los ponía peor. Pero en este punto debo admitir que la que estaba algo nerviosa o avergonzada era yo, nunca voy a entender esa manía delas madres en enseñar las fotos de sus hijos cuando son pequeños, no es nada agradable ver como tu novia se ríe de una foto tuya mientras tenía toda la cara llena de chocolate, en ese momento me prometí que iba a decirle a Anya que me muestre fotos de Lexa cuando era bebé.

\- Oh, esta es adorable – dijo Marcus, si hasta él opina de eso

\- Esta me gusta a mí – dijo Lexa, intente mirarla pero desde mi lugar no llegaba –

\- ¿La quieres? – pregunto mi madre –

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro.

\- Sí, por favor. – Lexa sonrió cuando Abby saco la foto del álbum para dársela, la giro y me la mostro, era una donde yo tendría unos 2 años, llevaba un sweater de colores y un sombrero negro, rodé mis ojos haciéndolos reír –

Marcus se disculpó antes de retirarse, quiso quedarse más tiempo pero al otro día tenía una guardia temprano, una lástima pensamos que tal vez podía pasar el día con nosotras. Lo que si nos dejó en claro fue que la parte más difícil de esto iba a ser cuando decida que conozcamos a su hija, ella estaba al tanto de que su padre estaba saliendo con una compañera de trabajo pero todavía se mostraba reacia a conocerla, dijo que tenía un carácter especial pero que solo había que darle algo de tiempo.

Ayudamos a mi madre en la cocina y después nos dirigimos al dormitorio, ya mi madre me había dado el sermón cuando tuvo la oportunidad de tenerme sola, no sé porque se empeñaba en eso, sabe que no tengo pensado hacer nada.

\- Si sabía que me iba a quedar a dormir me traía ropa.

\- Puedes dormir sin ella – le dije desde la cama –

\- Clarke…

\- Lexa… - me reí – sobre la silla te deje algo que puedes usar para dormir. – agarro la ropa y se dirigió al baño - ¿Es necesario que te cambies en el baño? Como si no te hubiese visto ya desnuda. – entreabrió la puerta para sacar su cabeza –

\- Te tengo miedo Griffin.

Luego de hacer toda esa escena en donde se supone que teme por su aparato reproductor se metió en la cama y se acostó en mi pecho dejando que la arrope, yo me entretuve acariciando su pelo hasta que se quedó dormida, siempre era yo la que me acurrucaba en sus brazos y siempre era ella la que me miraba dormir y ahora entiendo el porqué, la paz que te da contemplar a quien quieres mientras duerme es increíble, tan tranquila y relajada, confiando sus sueños en mí, juro que no cambiaría esto por nada del mundo.

 **LEXA POV**

Esa mañana nos habíamos levantado temprano para ir a mi casa, Anya quería pintar huevos, no sé si todavía pensaba que tenía 5 años o que pero no le podía decir que no, nunca pude decirle que no. Ella y Clarke se entretuvieron bastante más que yo, mientras yo termine de pintar un huevo con cara de Frankenstein ellas habían pintado ya como cinco cada una, los de Anya estaban llenos de colores y los de Clarke tenían todos corazones y conejos, definitivamente no sirvo para estas cosas.

\- Ten – Clarke me dio uno de los huevos que había pintado – es para ti –

\- Gracias – aparte de los corazones y conejos tenia escrito un "Lexa, Te quiero. Clarke" – es muy lindo – me incline para poder besarla. – Toma, Frankenstein dice que te quiere también –

\- Gracias – ahora ella me beso y se rio –

\- ¿Qué es gracioso? ¿Esta feo verdad?

\- No es eso, es que cuando pintas te concentras tanto que sacas la lengua – carcajeo – adorable – puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me acerco a ella para poder besarme de nuevo. –

\- Me encantan tus besos, molestilla.

\- Ya te dije que no me gusta ese apodo.

\- Y yo ya te dije que las cosas son como son y tu – le di un pico – eres molesta, Griffin.

\- Ya vas a rogar que te moleste, Woods.

Abby llego un poco más tarde para almorzar todos juntos ese medio día. Las pascuas eran uno de los recuerdos más gratos que tenía con mis padres, a ellos también les gustaba pintar huevos, recuerdo que también les gustaba esconder huevos por toda la casa para que yo los encuentre, por eso no me convencía mucho la salida de esa tarde pero Clarke se veía con ganas de ir y aparte uso tácticas maestras para convencerme.

Quisimos ayudar a Anya con la cocina y los platos pero se negó rotundamente y casi que nos echó del lugar, así que montamos en la moto y nos fuimos al parque donde Raven y Octavia ya nos estaban esperando. Raven y Clarke se saludaron como si no se hubiesen visto en años y no exagero, habían pasado como diez minutos y todavía seguían abrazadas, bueno quizás un poco menos.

\- Oye, Reyes ¿Y si me devuelves a mi novia? Tú tienes la tuya.

\- Supéralo Woods, esta preciosidad es de mi propiedad.

\- Hey, que estoy aquí. – se quejó Octavia -

\- Tu también preciosa - le dio un beso a su novia sin soltar a Clarke. - estas fuera de juego Miss simpatía, yo me quedo con ambas mujeres, la rubia y la morena ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

\- ¿Y tú no dices nada? – le pregunte a Clarke.

\- Reyes tiene sus encantos – se encogió de hombros -

\- Muy bien, quedamos así. – dije haciéndome la ofendida y caminando hacia el lugar donde te anotabas para jugar al juego feo ese, ellas llegaron detrás de mí riéndose.

\- ¿Te enojaste? – negué con la cabeza - ¿Lex?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Te enojaste?

\- Que no, molesta. Vamos a anotarnos, dale.

Luego de habernos anotado tuvimos que esperar una media hora hasta que dieron comienzo al juego, un tipo en un traje de conejo comenzó a hablar por micrófono mientras daba las instrucciones del juego.

 _"Muy bien, damas y caballeros mi nombre es Rabito y estoy aquí para darles las instrucciones de juego. Como verán cuando se notaron les dieron una canasta, bueno en ella van a ir poniendo todos los huevos que encuentren, están todos esparcidos estratégicamente en el parque, desde ya les digo que todos los huevos tienen premio pero hay tres en especial. El huevo de bronce contiene un par de entradas para el cine Premium. El huevo de plata contiene una cena para dos y el huevo de oro contiene un día en un spa, de más esta decirles que no pueden tener los tres huevos juntos, si encuentran alguno pero prefieren otro eso ya está en ustedes. Tienen media hora para recorrer el parque, nos encontramos de vuelta acá y por favor, a jugar limpio. Que la carrera empiece"_ – hizo sonar un silbato y en la pantalla que había en el lugar comenzó una cuenta regresiva.

\- Esto es como el Quiditch Reyes, voy a encontrar la Snitch dorada antes que tú.

\- Ni sueñes que vas a encontrar el huevo de oro Woods – escuche que Raven me gritaba mientras salía corriendo junto a Octavia.

Si bien el juego me pareció de lo más infantil, debo admitir que me divertí mucho, hacia demasiado tiempo que no me reía tanto, lo mejor de la carrera fue haber encontrado el huevo dorado y poder mostrárselo a Raven quien miraba la escena con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¡Es injusto! – exclamo –

\- No te quejes, O encontró el de bronce.

\- Sí mi amor, vamos a ir al cine.

\- Pero yo quería el Spa.

\- Lo siento Reyes, pero "Miss Simpatía" lo acaba de ganar – me burle –

\- Te odio Woods.

\- Y yo a ti – le guiñe un ojo - ¿Y tú que encontraste amor?

\- Vales por huevitos de chocolate – me sonrió, nos tomamos de las manos y fuimos hasta las mesas donde dejabas los huevos encontrados y te daban los premios. –

La noche estaba preciosa, así que decidimos quedarnos en el parque, compramos unas hamburguesas para cenar y nos sentamos en el pasto. Octavia nos contó lo nerviosa que estuvo Raven en la cena con sus padres, estaba irreconocible de lo callada que estuvo durante toda la noche, al que le costó un poco más en aceptar su relación fue a Bellamy y las cosas se empeoraron cuando con Clarke dijimos que éramos novias.

\- Es que lo traías coladito rubia.

\- Yo le dije a tu hermano que no le podía brindar otra cosa O. – realmente estaba afligida por el comportamiento que había tomado después de eso –

\- Lo sé, Clarke. No te preocupes, tarde o temprano se le va a pasar.

\- Bellamy dice que tú nos enfermaste Woods. – la mire frunciendo el ceño –

\- ¡Raven! – la regaño Octavia – está dolido Lex, no piensa lo que dice. – asentí –

\- Piensa que le robe a su chica – dije sonriendo y Raven asintió enérgicamente – quizás tenga un poco de razón ¿No?

\- No seas idiota, Lexa. – rio – todavía recuerdo su cara cuando me besaste delante de él.

\- Si, ya sé porque me odia.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Octavia –

\- Una noche yo estaba volviendo de ver a Jasper y Bellamy estaba con Clarke en la puerta de la habitación, él le pregunto si la podía besar y ella – señale a Clarke – no sabía cómo decirle que no, así que me acerque y la bese yo y le dije que los besos se daban así.

\- Estabas celosa ¿verdad?

\- Sí – admití y Clarke me abrazo sonriente – no quería ver cómo te besaba y mucho menos que aceptes el beso.

\- No, si al final terminaste siendo una blandita Woods.

\- Oh tu cállate que eres igual – le dijo Octavia –

\- Amor, se supone que debes defenderme. –

\- Ven aquí, dame un besito. – Octavia hizo que Raven se sentara a horcajadas en ella y se besaron –

Clarke seguía abrazándome mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro y jugaba distraídamente con nuestras manos. De pronto la oí suspirar pero seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿En qué piensas, mi amor?

\- ¿Sabes una cosa?

\- No, ¿Qué?

\- Me encanta cuando me dices mi amor – le sonreí – siento que me derrito. – la abrace con más fuerza contra mi pecho y le dije al oído -

\- Pierdes las bragas, Griffin. Acéptalo – goleo mi hombro mientras reía y negaba con la cabeza –

\- Eres experta en arruinar momentos lindos ¿Verdad?

\- Arruina momentos y todo me quieres.

\- Sí – se sentó sobre mis piernas – te quiero, señorita arruina momentos.

\- Te quiero, pequeña fastidiosa. – nos dimos un largo y suave beso –

Cuando yo pensaba que todo en mi vida estaba perdido, que no podía confiar en nadie más que no sea yo misma, que los sentimientos de amor estaban nulos en mi sistema, aparece ella, una pequeña rubia bastante molesta que día a día va llenando cada parte de mí, que día a día consigue que la quiera un poco más y me enamore más de ella si se puede. Esos sentimientos que al principio me asustaban hoy se con mucha claridad que son lo mejor que me pudo pasar y compartirlos con ella era el broche de oro.


	20. Chapter 20

**CLARKE POV**

Los rayos del sol atravesando mi ventana pegaron justo en mi rostro, por la claridad sabía que era demasiado temprano, me estire desperezándome y me quede un rato más en la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo. Busque mi celular entremedio de las sabanas, recordé que me había quedado dormida mientras hablaba con Lexa lo que no recordaba es si alguna de las dos llego a despedirse, cuando me fije tenía unos mensajes de ella sin leer.

 **Lex : Si, yo creo que mañana se van los primos de Anya. ¿Por?**

 **Lex : ¿Clarke?**

 **Lex : Creo que te dormiste marmotilla. Buenas noches.**

 **Lex : Te quiero.**

Me quede mirando la pantalla del celular con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Lexa Woods terminara siendo una persona tan cariñosa? Definitivamente yo no lo pensaba y comprobarlo por mí misma es lo mejor. Si solo se hubiese abierto a mi antes de estar rechazándome quizás las cosas serían de manera diferente pero da igual no tendría que pensar en esas cosas, estoy feliz por cómo estamos ahora y por como nuestra relación avanza día a día. Estuve meditando un rato en la cama en si me levantaba o intentaba dormirme de nuevo, recién iban a ser las 8 de la mañana y para ser sincera no tenía nada que hacer, hasta la tarde no podía ver a Lexa porque si bien sus visitas se iban esta misma mañana ya tenía planes con Jasper y Maya, me olvide de preguntarle si también iba a estar presente Costia pero creo que no tengo ganas de saber esa respuesta, sé que si me dice que si me voy a poner paranoica y no quiero terminar peleando por mis celos incontrolables. Antes de seguir pensando en la posibilidad de que Costia se junte con Lexa preferí levantarme y hacer el desayuno para mi madre y para mí.

Así que después de cambiarme, lavarme la cara y los dientes baje a la cocina, puse a hacer café y pan a tostar.

\- ¿Eso es café? – escuche a mi madre gritar desde el piso de arriba –

\- ¡Sí mamá!, ¡ahora apúrate así desayunamos antes de que te vayas!

\- Ya estoy aquí, cielo. – me dio un beso en la frente antes de servir el café en las tazas – Que raro levantada tan temprano ¿Viene Lexa?

\- No, hoy sale con sus amigos – me encogí de hombros – la veo a la tarde. ¿A qué hora vuelves?

\- No lo sé hija, Marcus me invito a cenar afuera esta noche.

\- Ah, muy bien. Así me gusta, que disfrutes. Te lo mereces – le sonreí – ¿Te viene a buscar?

\- Sí –miro su reloj de pulsera – en un rato ya estará llegando.

\- Entonces ¿Puedo usar tu auto? – me miro entrecerrando los ojos –

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado? ¿Dónde iras?

\- Aun no lo sé. Prometo cuidarlo y no salir del país – bromee –

\- Está bien, los papeles y las llaves están en la mesita. Cuídalo – me dijo mientras me señalaba con el dedo y yo asentí - ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que me vas a pedir algo más?

\- Quizás sea porque soy tu hija y me conoces – me reí – necesito algo de dinero

\- En el mismo lugar donde están las llaves –comenzó a reírse - ¿Por qué no me terminas de pedir las cosas, Clarke? ¿Es necesario que vayas por parte?

\- Es para tantear el terreno, madre. No entiendes nada. – me mordí el labio inferior, porque sabía lo poco que le gustaba que alguien ajeno a la casa se quede a dormir mucho menos cuando ella no estaba presente - ¿Lexa se puede quedar a dormir? – puse mi mejor cara de niña buena haciéndola reír –

\- Sí, Clarke. Me parece absurdo no permitir que se quede a dormir aquí cuando viven juntas desde hace casi un año – puso los ojos en blanco – aparte confió en que no van a hacer nada en mi casa

\- Prometido – levante la mano izquierda y lleve la derecha a mi pecho. – Llego tu Romeo – bromee cuando escuche como tocaban la bocina en la entrada –

\- Bueno, te portas bien. – se levantó y beso mi frente antes de irse –

Me quede en la cocina terminando de desayunar y más que nada haciendo tiempo, no tenía muchas cosas que hacer, mire la hora y todavía era temprano para molestar a Lexa. Recogí las cosas que habíamos utilizado para desayunar, las lave con toda mi paciencia y las guarde de igual manera pero los minutos parecían no pasar. Me fui al living prendí la Tv y me recosté en el sofá, no había mucho para ver así que termine dejando Bob Esponja, la comodidad y tranquilidad me duro poco ya que opte por tomar el celular y escribirle ¿Por qué debería de esperar? Era mi novia y le podía escribir cuando quisiera. Claro que sí, no sé porque me auto complico demasiado las cosas.

 **Yo: Buenos días, preciosa. Como bien te diste cuenta anoche me quede dormida, perdón por no despedirme. Espero tu mensaje cuando te despiertes. Te extraño.**

-No termine de apoyar el celular en la mesa que ya me había contestado-

 **Lex : Buenos días pequeña fastidiosa, es muy temprano para que estés despierta ¿Te caíste de la cuna? Jajaja ;)**

 **Yo: ¿La cuna? Eres odiosa, a veces me haces arrepentir de haberte hablado.**

 **Lex : Bueno Griffin, hablamos después entonces.**

 **Yo: Ok.-**

 **Lex : ¿Te enojaste?**

 **Lex : ¿Clarke?**

 **Lex : Ey, pequeña. Fue solo una broma.**

 **Lex : Clarke… háblame.**

 **Lex : Clarke**

 **Lex : Clarke**

 **Lex : Clarke**

 **Lex : Clarke**

 **Lex : Clarke**

 **Lex : Clarke**

 **Lex : Clarke**

 **Lex : Clarke**

 **Lex : Clarke**

 **Lex : ¿Amor?**

 **Yo: ¿Qué?**

 **Lex : Lo siento, pequeña. Empecemos de nuevo ¿Sí?...**

 **Lex :¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?**

 **Yo: No tengo sueño ¿Y tú?**

 **Lex : Me levante a despedirme de las visitas y ahora desayuno con Jas y Maya.**

 **Lex : Y yo también te extraño Griffin. ¿Nos vemos hoy?**

 **Yo: ¿Pasas por casa a la tarde?**

 **Lex : Bueno pequeña.**

 **Yo: Tráete ropa de dormir, hoy te quedas acá… Si quieres, claro**

 **Lex : Si, Clarke. ¿Cómo no voy a querer? :)**

 **Yo: Bueno, te espero esta tarde. Ve con tus amigos. Besitos Lex.**

 **Lex : Mejor me los das después. Chau pequeña… (Fastidiosa….) :D**

Así como podía ser lo más dulce del mundo puede ser bastante odiosa o con demasiado sentido del humor que a mí no me parece gracioso, porque no sé cuándo me habla en serio y cuando no. Cuando termine de mirar Bob Esponja, me fui hasta el mercado a comprar un par de cosas para esa tarde, tenía ganas de hacer algo especial, bueno ni tan especial, solo algo diferente y ser yo la que idee todo.

Cuando una quiere que las horas pasen rápido no lo hacen, ahora que tenía que terminar de preparar las cosas, bañarme y decidir que ponerme de ropa tenía el tiempo encima, Lexa me había dicho que llegaba a las seis y ya eran pasadas las cinco, como si por arte de magia me hubiese convertido en Flash termine de preparar las cosas en la cocina, me bañe y me cambie, decidí ponerme una camiseta de tirantes blanca, una camisa a cuadros y unos shorts, la tarde estaba calurosa y yo quería estar lo más cómoda posible.

Saque las ultimas cosas que necesitaba de la heladera y las puse en la canasta de mimbre donde estaba todo lo demás, fui hasta la cochera donde estaba el auto y guarde las cosas en el maletero y ahora solo debería esperar por Lexa, que sabiendo lo puntual que es ya estaría por llegar. Y por suerte pude comprobar su puntualidad cuando escuche el timbre.

\- Hey – me sonrió

\- Hola amor – me abrace a su cintura apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho –

\- Mimosona – beso mi frente antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Ahora – me puse de puntillas para poder besarla – mucho mejor. – volví a apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho –

\- ¿Vamos a estar así toda la tarde? – asentí - ¿No me vas a soltar? – negué - ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Bueno, si te voy a soltar. Pero solo porque nos tenemos que ir y no puedo manejar si me estas abrazando.

\- ¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde?

\- Es una sorpresa. ¿Quieres meter la moto a la cochera mientras saco el auto?

\- ¿Mamá te presto el auto? – Asentí mientras caminaba hacia la chochera, frene cuando sentí los brazos de Lexa rodearme la cintura - Qué bueno que tienes una novia buena que te enseño a manejar. ¿no?

\- Si, aunque a veces sea muy odiosa. – la escuche reírse mientras iba por la moto –

Acabo de descubrir una faceta de Lexa que no conocía, si ya de por si era una persona bastante inquieta y algo molesta, el hecho de no saber exactamente a dónde íbamos la tenía demasiado alterada, no de una forma mala, pero estuvo los casi 45 minutos que duró el viaje haciéndome la misma pregunta…

 _¿A dónde vamos, Clarke?_

 _¿A dónde vamos, Clarke?_

 _¿A dónde vamos, Clarke?_

 _¿A dónde vamos, Clarke?_

Y si no estaba preguntándome eso estaba intentando desconcentrarme, queriendo besarme o acariciando mis piernas, todo para que termine cediéndole el lugar de piloto así sabría a donde nos dirigíamos.

\- Eso es jugar sucio, Woods.

\- ¿Por qué? Eres mi novia ¿No puedo besarte? – dijo acercándose a mi cuello - ¿Tampoco puedo acariciarte? – sentí su suave y tibia mano en mi pierna donde la tela del short no llegaba a cubrir - ¿Uhhm?

\- Basta, Lex. Me vas a hacer chocar.

\- Yo puedo manejar mientras tú me haces estas cosas, déjame manejar.

\- No, ya estamos llegando igual – volvió a besar mi cuello y tuve que separarla con mi mano – Para, en serio. Ya llegamos. – le dije mientras estacionaba el auto –

\- Que hermoso – dijo Lexa al bajar del auto y observar el sendero que se encerraba entre los pinos –

\- Sí, es muy lindo. – abrí el maletero y saque la canasta y una manta, Lexa se acercó a mí –

\- ¡Hey, Vamos a ir de Picnic! – sus ojos se iluminaron – no recuerdo cuanto tenía la última vez que fui de Picnic.

\- Sí, es lo que vamos a hacer y me alegra que te entusiasme tanto.

Lexa me quito la canasta y tomo mi mano para comenzar a caminar por el sendero entre los pinos, la tarde estaba ideal, todavía el sol estaba iluminando el lugar pero como sabíamos que pronto iba a anochecer decidimos no alejarnos mucho del auto, encontramos un lugar justo donde la claridad del sol llegaba a la perfección y los arboles al estar podados nos dejaban una clara y hermosa visión del cielo.

Extendí la manta en el suelo y me descalce, Lexa hizo lo mismo dejando la canasta en el suelo, nos recostamos mirando el cielo, las nubes pomposas que se movían lentamente, la paz de ese lugar era increíble y tenerla a ella a mi lado hacia todo más que perfecto, otra vez nos encontrábamos en esa situación donde no es necesario hablar de nada. Lexa se sentó apoyando su espalda en uno de los árboles, extendió los brazos invitándome a acomodarme junto a ella y así lo hice, me senté entremedio de sus piernas descansando mi espalda en su pecho, Lexa rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y apoyo su mejilla en mi hombro, estaba segura que todas las mariposas del mundo estaban alojadas en el centro de mi estómago las sentía revolotear con ganas y vivaces.

La noche se nos vino encima entre que comimos lo que había preparado esa tarde, todo fue mucho más lindo de lo que me había imaginado, nunca vi a Lexa sonreír tanto en un mismo día y me encantaba que estuviera así. Y otra de las cosas que me encantaba era poder estar con ella de esa manera, abrazadas, besándonos, haciéndonos caricias, queriéndonos de la forma más inocente que puede existir.

Aparte de querer compartir esa tarde/noche con ella, todo tenía un motivo, más allá de que me encante su compañía y poder estar entre sus brazos o que siempre sea ella la que planea las salidas, el motivo era que ese mismo día hacia 4 meses que habíamos comenzado a salir. Siempre me considere una persona cursi no extremadamente pero siempre tuve la ilusión de estar con alguien a quien regalarle cosas o escribirle cartas, esto último fue lo que hice para Lexa pero, ella era tan especial. Que lo único que esperaba era que no se tomara a chiste lo que le escribí, es más, ni siquiera se acordó de los "cumple meses" pero no me puedo quejar es muy atenta en otros aspectos de la relación.

\- ¿Nos vamos? Me está empezando a hacer frio – me dijo –

\- Espera, tengo… - carraspee – tengo algo para ti.

\- ¿Para mí? – me pregunto arqueando sus cejas y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro –

\- Sí, mi amor. Para ti – me reí, creo que más por nervios que por gracia. Busque dentro de la canasta, que por suerte Lexa no toco, y saque una rosa y una carta, sentí mis mejillas arder al momento que se lo di, ella me seguía sonriendo pero se notaba un poco confundida –

\- Gracias – sí, definitivamente estaba muy confundida – Ammm ¿La leo ahora?

\- Si tú quieres. – ella asintió y antes de abrir el sobre olio la rosa y sonrió –

 **LEXA POV**

La verdad que me había dejado un poco desconcertada, nunca había recibido una carta, más que para navidad y era de mi abuela, note que Clarke estaba demasiado nerviosa y aunque fuese de noche la luz que nos proporcionaba la luna y las luces del lugar me dejaban ver perfectamente sus mejillas sonrojadas. No sabía muy bien que decir y lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar fue si la debía leer en ese momento. ¿Acaso era mi cumpleaños y yo me olvide? No, lo dudo falta todavía para mi cumpleaños ¿Tiene que haber un motivo para que me escriba una carta? Bueno yo supongo que sí, Dios, Clarke me está mirando, está esperando que la lea y no sé si quiero hacerlo.

\- No tienes que leerla Lex, podemos irnos y cuando quieras la lees – en su voz está presente un tono de decepción, comenzó a guardar las cosas pero la detuve –

\- Le voy a leer ahora – le sonreí – Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo – ella asintió y volvió a su posición principal solo que esta vez en lugar de descansar su espalada en mi pecho lo hacia su cabeza, era como si no me quisiera mirar mientras la leo, no objete nada al respecto, lo único que hice fue abrazarla y comenzar a leer.-

 _"Lexa:_

 _Un día como hoy, hace cuatro meses comenzamos a salir. Desde ese momento mi vida cambió y mi corazón empezó a llenarse de amor. Te fui conociendo poco a poco y me di cuenta de que eres una persona excepcional y diferente a como te mostrabas con anterioridad._

 _Estoy descubriendo lo hermoso que es tú corazón y también estoy descubriendo lo maravilloso que es querer a alguien y ser correspondida. Cuatro meses se cumplen hoy y a pesar de nuestras diferencias, nuestro cariño siempre ha predominado._

 _Conocerte, quererte y desearte son cosas que están presentes en mí todos los días._

 _No puedo y jamás podré apartarte de mi mente y mi corazón que cada día me recuerda lo mucho que te quiero. Siempre te lo digo y no me cansaré de repetírtelo, pase lo que pase no te dejaré de querer jamás, porque eres tú la que llena toda mi alma y la persona ideal para mí. Eres tú la que me hace sentir millones de cosas en tan solo un segundo._

 _Mi amor, gracias por tu paciencia y comprensión; sé que no soy fácil y el pasado que viene conmigo tampoco pero eres una persona tan increíblemente paciente conmigo, me das la seguridad que necesito para querer entregarte todo mi cariño y mi amor que es sincero desde el momento en el que supe que me había enamorado de ti._

 _Son muchas las cosas que me hacen estar segura de que eres tú lo que quiero. No sé si te das cuenta de que siento que eres el amor de mi vida y de que te quiero como jamás pensé que podía llegar a querer a alguien._

 _Quisiera decirte tantas cosas, de mil formas distintas para que te des cuenta todo lo que siento por ti, pero no sé cómo hacerlo._

 _Ahora mismo siento una gran emoción que abarca todo mi ser, simple y sencillamente por el hecho de que estoy justo donde quiero estar y si mis cálculos no fueron malos, debo estar entre el calor de tus brazos, ese calor que tanto me gusta. Espero que nuestro amor perdure y que con el paso del tiempo se fortalezca más._

 _Te quiero._

 _Clarke"_

Termine de leerla y sentía la necesidad y las ganas de volver a leerla, me había quedado sin palabras, no me esperaba algo de esta magnitud, no me esperaba que Clarke sintiera algo tan grande por mí. Yo estaba segura de lo que sentía por ella, la quería, la quería muchísimo y si me había enamorado de mi pequeña rubia. Pero también tenía miedo, miedo de no ser todo lo que escribió, de no poder hacerla tan feliz como ella se merecía serlo pero lo que si tenía seguro era que lo iba a intentar, que iba a dar todo de mi para que ella este siempre con esa sonrisa que tanto me llena el centro del pecho.

Era un desastre, debo admitir eso, no tenía ni idea de en qué día vivía, menos iba a saber cuándo "cumplíamos meses" mi novia es tan cursi, me encanta, adoro que sea así. Y deseaba con todo mi corazón ser así para ella.

Doble lentamente la carta y la volví a meter al sobre, Clarke no se movía de su lugar, no me miraba, no me hablaba prácticamente parecía que no respiraba. La conozco sé que está nerviosa. Tome aire y lo largue lentamente antes de animarme a hablar.

\- ¿Clarke? – suspire y ella se levantó de golpe mirándome con miedo –

\- ¿Fue demasiado verdad? – se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos –

\- Clarke…

\- Lo sabía, lo sabía… - dijo mientras se refregaba el rostro con las manos –

\- Clarke… amor…- me puse de pie y me acerque a ella pero seguía hablando sin prestarme atención –

\- Lo siento, realmente lo siento, es que sentí tantas ganas de decirte todo eso – suspiro – pero sabía que no te lo iba a poder decir verbalmente y preferí escribirlo y..y…

\- ¡Clarke! – sujete sus brazos para que se tranquilizara y me prestara atención y por suerte lo logre, ese azul tan hermoso conecto directamente con mis ojos - no lo sientas, Clarke. No fue demasiado, porque es exactamente lo que yo siento por ti – junte nuestras frentes y la mire directo a los ojos – también me encanta estar descubriendo tu corazón y mucho más me encanta saber que voy ocupando un lugar en el así como tu ocupas un lugar en el mío. También tengo demasiadas cosas que decirte pero no encuentro las palabras, siento que aunque te diga las mil y un cosas que puedan salir de mi boca nada llenaría lo que siento por ti y como me siento cuando estoy contigo. No llores, amor.

\- Lo siento – dijo secándose las lágrimas y volviendo a mirarme –

\- Soy un desastre con las fechas y esas cosas, Clarke. Dame tiempo para aprender a ser más detallista, porque no es que no quiera, solo que siento que no vino incorporado conmigo cuando nací. Te quiero pequeña ¿Qué se dice entonces? ¿Felices cuatro meses? – Clarke se rio mordiendo su labio inferior – Dame un besito ahora.

Clarke me quito los anteojos, tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y me beso de forma profunda, sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, sobretodo suaves, lo sentía cada vez que acariciaba los míos de manera sutil, mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como Clarke mordía mi labio inferior para después pasar su lengua lentamente sobre él, separe mis labios dejando que su lengua se encuentre con la mía, ambas gemimos al primer contacto, tome sus caderas apretándola mas a mi parecía que necesitaba que nuestros cuerpos se fundan en uno solo. Nunca nadie me había besado de esa forma, nunca, nadie. Daba la sensación de que nuestros labios fueron hechos para estar unidos el uno con el otro, maldecí internamente por la necesidad de oxigeno que nos hizo cortar el beso, sus ojos estaban tan oscuros como un mar en el medio de la noche, sus labios rojos e hinchados por el beso que nos acabamos de dar. Intente controlar mi respiración antes de hablar.

\- Mejor nos vamos – termino hablando ella.

\- Sí. – carraspee – vamos.

Por suerte en el camino de vuelta me dejo manejar a mí, todavía no se sentía muy segura manejando de noche, lo que sí, si nos llegaba a parar la policía no sé cómo íbamos a cambiar de lugar porque yo solo tenía encima el registro de la moto. Clarke fue todo el camino hablando con Abby yo la observaba de reojo viendo como rodaba los ojos cada vez que su madre le decía algo. Cuando llegamos a la casa metí el auto a la cochera mientras Clarke vaciaba la canasta que habíamos llevado. Como al otro día teníamos que salir temprano para el Spa que nos habíamos ganado el domingo pasado nos íbamos a ir directo a la cama.

Después de cambiarnos y cepillarnos los dientes, nos metimos en la cama, me siento extraña, se generó un silencio después del beso que nos dimos que es inexplicable, Clarke esta con los ojos clavados en el techo y yo por mi parte los tengo puestos en su perfil, con uno de mis dedos acaricie desde su frente, pasando por su nariz, sus labios, su mentón, su cuello y baje por su pecho hasta donde la tela de la camiseta del pijama me dejaba. Clarke sonrió y se giró para quedar frente a mí.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – le pregunte y ella hizo una mueca con los labios –

\- No – dijo seria –

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Odio prometerle cosas a mi mamá que después me cuesta cumplir.

\- ¿Qué le prometiste? – fruncí el ceño sin entender –

\- Que – se mordió el labio inferior antes de seguir hablando – que en su casa no se puede tener sexo. –termino la frase riéndose – es que – se acercó a mi dejándome boca arriba y sentándose en mi cadera – ese beso que me diste – se acercó a mi boca y roso sus labios con los míos - disparo todas mis hormonas.

\- Clarke – dije mientras acariciaba sus piernas - ¿Estas segura de esto?

\- Este o no esté segura, acá no se puede hacer. Se lo prometí – me sonrió de forma picara al momento en el que movió sus caderas haciéndome gemir – aparte – siguió hablando sin dejar de mover sus caderas – a Indra le va a gustar saber el avance que tuve, bueno que tuvimos.

\- ¿Qué? - puse mis manos en su cadera para impedir que se siguiera moviendo - ¿Tienes que contarle?

\- Sabes que sí.

\- Está bien, mientras no quiera que yo vaya.

\- ¿Eso sería un problema? ¿No irías?

\- Sabes que si pero no es algo que tenga ganas de hacer. – dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mío, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho y sus brazos a los laterales de mi cuerpo. Lleve mis manos hasta su espalda para acariciarla. Se quedo unos minutos así.

\- Creo que debemos intentar dormir – levanto la cabeza para poder mirarme, beso mis labios y dejo caer su cuerpo a mi costado y dejo su brazo abrazando mi cintura – Buenas noches, Lex.

\- Buenas noches – suspire –

La alarma sonó a las 8 de la mañana, la primera en levantarse fue Clarke quien prácticamente tiro de mi brazo para sacarme de la cama, quería seguir durmiendo un poco más pero queríamos aprovechar al máximo el día en el Spa.

Cuando bajamos Abby estaba con Marcus desayunando, nos invitaron pero preferimos dejarlos solos, total era el día libre de ambos. Sacamos la moto de la cochera y emprendimos camino, por suerte el lugar estaba a unos 15 minutos de la casa de Clarke.

Llegamos a la recepción y entregamos los vales que nos habíamos ganado, la chica muy amablemente nos explicó cómo serían las actividades y nos dio la llave del cuarto que teníamos para ese día. Subimos hasta el segundo piso y buscamos la habitación 216, el lugar contaba con una cama en el centro del salón, un enorme baño con jacuzzi y un pequeño mini bar. Dejamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a la primera actividad que teníamos marcada.

La primer parada fue la sala de "Masajes y Relax" ya de por si podías sentirte relajada al entrar al lugar, el aroma, la temperatura, la música, todo era absolutamente relajante. La chica que estaba en la entrada nos dio una bata a cada una y nos indicó donde estaban las duchas rápidas y sí que eran rápidas, fue un chorro a presión de agua caliente que te descontracturaba toda la espalda de inmediato. La misma chica nos estaba esperando en la salida de las duchas para guiarnos hasta las camillas, nos recostamos boca abajo esperando por el personal que nos hacían los masajes.

\- ¿Te relajo la ducha, amor? – le pregunte –

\- Sí – respondió de manera perezosa – fui casi un segundo pero puro relax.

\- Después recuerda de mandarle una foto a Reyes.

\- Eres mala, Lex. – nos reímos –

Era la primera vez que sentía el cuerpo tan flojito, por más que quisiera mover los brazos los músculos no me funcionaban en un 100% luego de los masajes nos tocó una sesión de "Ducha Escocesa" y "Sauna de Vapor"

Para mi sorpresa, mi querida e inocente novia estuvo demasiado toquetona en el sauna, aprovechando que estábamos solas porque era día de semana y que ambas solo teníamos una toalla, para ser la primera vez que se pone así en plan de toqueteo era algo extraño, siempre fue demasiado reservada en ese sentido pero se ve que tenía las hormonas de la adolescencia esparcidas por todo su cuerpo.

El sauna era la última actividad que teníamos, solo nos quedaba el "almuerzo/merienda" en la habitación y algo que Clarke tenía ganas de probar apenas entramos al lugar, el Jacuzzi.

\- ¿Nos metemos amor? – me pregunto con una enrome sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban de emoción –

\- Bueno, vamos. Lee el instructivo antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

\- Sí, mi amor. – escuche que me grito desde el baño mientras yo me servía un poco de zumo –

\- ¡Lex!

\- ¿Qué? Acá estoy

\- Ven, amor. No miro – me dijo y se tapó los ojos con las manos y giro la cabeza, me saque la bata y me metí en el jacuzzi, el agua estaba completamente hermosa y las burbujas eran como un paraíso –

Tenía mi cabeza apoyada en el borde del jacuzzi, estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la sensación de los pequeños golpes del agua en la espalda, de pronto sentí la pequeña mano de Clarke acariciando mi pierna, sonreí pero en ningún momento abrí los ojos, incline mi cabeza hacia un costado cuando sentí los labios recorriendo desde mi hombro hasta mi cuello, comenzó a dejar pequeñas mordidas, las cuales después lamia para alivianar el ardor que me producían.

\- Clarke…

\- Shhhh – suspire cuando su mano acaricio mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi mano la cual tomo y tiro un poco de ella para que me diera vuelta – ven – me quede mirándola, sus ojos parecía estar cubiertos de deseo o por lo menos esperaba no estar imaginándomelo – anda Lex, ven aquí – volvió a tirar de mi mano y esta vez me deje llevar terminando sentada sobre sus piernas.

Me relaje sintiendo sus labios en la piel de mi cuello, iba a dejar que Clarke tomara el control de la situación, solo espero de no arrepentirme de esto. Mientras sus labios recorrían mis hombros y mi cuello sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, en un momento me clavo las uñas haciéndome arquear la espalda, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás aprovecho el acceso a mi cuello y me mordió sin piedad alguna haciéndome gemir. Me incline para poder capturar sus labios, los cuales bese como si mi vida dependiera de ello, las manos de Clarke comenzaron a recorrer mis piernas, la cara interior de mis muslos, hasta que llego a rozar mi intimidad con la yema de sus dedos, jadee en su boca, ella sonrió y mordió mi labio inferior antes de comenzar a devorarme con hambre, su lengua recorrió cada mínimo rincón de mi boca. Comenzó a rozar mi centro realizando pequeños movimientos circulares.

\- Clarke – apoye mi frente sobre la suya – espera.

\- ¿No quieres? – su voz sonaba tan ronca que me hizo estremecer –

\- Sí que quiero mi amor y lo sabes. Lo que no quiero es que te sientas forzada a esto.

\- Lex – suspiro – si no avanzamos de apoco sabes que me va a costar peor, así todavía sienta un poco de miedo, quiero estar contigo.

\- No quiero que tengas miedo de mí.

\- No tengo miedo de ti, tengo miedo de bloquearme, de que los recuerdos me ataquen en el peor momento. Pero sé que si estoy contigo eso no va a pasar, mi amor. Porque confió en ti, porque sé que no me harías daño, porque te quiero y te deseo.

\- Te quiero, Clarke. – le dije antes de volver a unir nuestros labios en un beso abrazador –

Clarke siguió con los movimientos circulares sobre mi clítoris haciéndome gemir y mover mi cadera sin ningún tipo de control, necesitaba más contacto con su mano, necesitaba sentirla dentro de mí.

\- Clarke… por… necesito…Clarke – demonios no podía armar una oración – dentro, mi amor. Dentro – jadee sobre sus labios –

Clarke movió sus dedos rozando mi entrada tímidamente y mis caderas se movían por si solas intentando completar el trayecto de sus dedos, suavemente deslizo un dedo dentro de mi comenzando a hacer movimientos lentos y con su pulgar estimulaba mi centro, me aferre a sus hombros mientras acompañaba los movimientos de su mano con mi cadera.

\- Más – gemí en su oído – Dios, Clarke.

Haciendo un poco de presión deslizo su dedo anular y mayor, gemí y arquee mi espalda movimiento que Clarke aprovecho para poder capturar uno de mis pezones son sus labios, lo mordió suavemente y luego lo lamio, repitiendo la acción con el otro pezón. La velocidad de las embestidas fueron aumentando a medida que el movimiento de mis caderas así lo indicaba, al igual que los movimientos sobre mi clítoris, me sentía en las nubes, casi que podía tocar el cielo con las manos, podía sentirlo cerca, el orgasmo se acumulaba en mi entrepierna.

\- Clarke… - jadee – me voy a… Dios, me voy a.-

\- Shhh… no me lo digas. Demuéstramelo – me dijo con voz ronca.

Mis manos se aferraron fuertemente a sus hombros, mis caderas comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente sobre sus dedos, ella me miraba directo a los ojos y puedo jurar que me vi reflejada en ellos, las paredes de mi intimidad comenzaron a hacer presión alrededor de sus dedos un fuerte y gutural gemido se escapó desde lo más profundo de mí ser. Mi cuerpo se relajó completamente, descanse mi mejilla en el hueco de su cuello, Clarke retiro los dedos lentamente haciéndome gemir en el proceso, tarde unos minutos para que mi respiración se normalizara, me relaje sintiendo las caricias de mi novia por cada mínima parte de mi cuerpo, los besos que fue dejando por mi frente, mi nariz, mi mejilla hasta alcanzar mis labios quienes le respondieron gustosos.

\- Quiero – suspire – quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo.

\- No, no hace falta ahora. – tenía sus ojos cerrados pero una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – no ahora mi amor, déjame disfrutarte a ti.

Volvió a besarme, esta vez con más calma, me sentí feliz pero me termine quedando con un sabor agridulce, me hubiese encantado darle el mismo placer que ella me dio a mí pero no iba a forzarla, cuando ella esté lista lo hará, lo haremos.


	21. Chapter 21

**CLARKE POV**

\- Oye, Lex.

\- ¿Qué pasa peque?

\- ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir contigo hoy?

\- Sí, no creo que a Anya le importe. Aunque seguramente tengamos que escuchar alguno de sus sermones también – me sonrió –

\- Es que no quiero molestar a mi madre, ya que tiene el día libre y lo pasa con Marcus. – me encogí de hombros -

\- Ah – comenzó a decir mientras me ponía el casco – pensé que querías dormir conmigo.

\- Ey, sí que quiero dormir contigo, no seas tonta. – le dio un beso al casco antes de subirse a la moto, me subí detrás de ella y la abrace fuerte, me encantaba sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío y esa era la ventaja de la moto, aunque sigo prefiriendo usar un auto. –

Llegamos a la casa de Anya y ella estaba preparando la cena y Lexa tenía razón, nos dio un pequeño sermón, no tan graves como los que me sabe dar mi madre pero sermón al fin. Sigo sin entender los porque, creo que hacen de cuenta que no vivimos juntas desde hace casi un año, bueno supongo que sería igual o peor si yo fuese algún chico, mayormente ellos no saben auto controlarse, aunque últimamente mi autocontrol se está quedando dormido.

Mientras Anya cocinaba pude notar como el pequeño Nimbus no se despegaba de sus piernas y le ronroneaba a cada rato intentando llamar su atención, tanto Lexa como yo nos lo queríamos llevar pero en la universidad están prohibidos los animales, teníamos pensado meterlo de contrabando pero sabemos perfectamente que hay momentos en lo que no estamos en todo el día y para que este solo tanto tiempo preferimos que se lo quede ella que también está sola, no le vendría mal un poco de compañía felina y aparte esta encariñada con esa cosita gris.

\- ¿A quién llamas? – me pregunto Lexa mientras me abrazaba

\- A mamá.- Incline mi cabeza hacia un costado cuando Lexa comenzó a darme besos en el cuello, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por ese momento –

 _\- Hola Hija_

\- Hola mamá – carraspee la voz me había salido demasiado ronca y escuche como Lexa reía de fondo – cállate – le susurre –

 _\- ¿Dónde estás?_

\- Acabamos de llegar a la casa de Anya – Lexa había dejado de besarme pero sus manos se habían metido debajo de mi camiseta acariciando suavemente mi abdomen –

 _\- ¿Cómo la han pasado?_

\- Bien, la verdad que el lugar – carraspee – es muy lindo. – Lexa había retomado sus besos y sus manos ascendían sutilmente hasta el borde de mi sujetador –

 _\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele la garganta?_

\- ¿Uhmm? – suspire – No, no. Estoy bien – Intente alejarme de mi novia pero me lo impidió - Me voy a quedar aquí esta noche.

 _\- Bueno ¿Anya está en casa?_

\- Sí, está cocinando en este momento. - Jadee y en ese instante quise matar a mi novia que me había mordido el lóbulo de la oreja y sus manos apretaban con cuidado mis pechos – Mamá, discúlpame un segundo – Tape el micrófono del móvil y me separe de Lexa quien levantaba sus manos en signo de rendición con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su cara. – Basta, te lo digo enserio Woods – susurre, ella asintió. – Aquí estoy.

 _\- ¿Qué ha pasado?_

\- Nada, Nimbus el gatito de Lexa estaba molestando. ¿Qué tal tu día?

 _\- Bien, Marcus está cocinando. Tienes que probar las comidas que hace._

\- Ya tendremos tiempo de eso – me reí – Bueno, mamá ya está la cena. ¿Hablamos mañana?

 _\- Claro, pórtate bien. Te quiero, Clarke._

\- Y yo a ti mamá. Adiós.

Anya se disculpo con nosotras ya que como ella trabajaba por la mañana cenamos demasiado temprano, hubiese sido descortés dejarla comiendo sola, así que mientras ella se fue a dormir con Lexa juntamos la mesa y lavamos los platos, hasta ese momento nunca me había gustado esa clase de tareas pero junto a ella todo era risas y besos robados, terminamos ensuciando más de lo que limpiamos. Después de eso nos acurrucamos en el sofá a mirar una película, Lexa quería ver una de terror y yo una de ciencia ficción, la discusión de la noche fue elegir la película y no se si fue termino medio o que pero terminamos viendo John Wick, demasiada sangre y violencia para mi gusto, aparte de que termine llorando como una magdalena cuando al pobre tipo le mataron a su perrito. Lexa se mufo de mi sentimentales lágrimas yo por mi parte en lo único que pensaba era en algún tipo de venganza pero nada, una mirada, una sonrisa o un beso bastaba para que todo el "mini" enojo desapareciera por completo, odio que pueda manipularme de esa manera, hay veces en la que me siento demasiado pequeña a su lado.

\- ¿Vamos a dormir? O ¿Vas a seguir llorando por el perro?

\- ¿Vas a estar toda tu vida molestandome con eso?

\- No, seguramente hagas alguna otra cosa como esa - se encogió de hombros - siempre voy a tener material nuevo contigo, Griffin - dijo soltando una risita -

\- Que te den - le dije mostrando mi dedo del medio -

\- Cuando quieras, mi amor. - gritó desde el baño -

Yo ya me encontraba recostada en la cama, tenía mucho sueño pero la quería esperar para dormir, en el silencio de la noche escuché como la lluvia de la ducha caía. Me levante de la cama y fui sigilosamente hasta el baño, abrí la puerta y me mordí el labio inferior al observar la silueta de mi novia a través de la cortina, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ser lo suficientemente silenciosa para que ella no se diera cuenta cuando entraba a la ducha detrás de ella. Comencé a sacarme la ropa y dejarla en un costado, ya me había bañando pero no me importaba mojarme de nuevo.

 _-Nota mental: Esa frase suena muy mal, no hay que decirla en voz alta-_

Corrí la cortina y pude observar a Lexa de espaldas justo como quería que este, se estaba enjuagando el pelo, entre con cuidado de no resbalarme, porque para caídas épicas solo existe un nombre y ese es el mio. Me acerque y me pegue a su espalda haciéndola asustar.

\- ¡Joder, Clarke! - chilló -

\- Mmm... si quiero que grites mi nombre - bese su hombro - pero debes ser silenciosa, recuerda que Anya esta en la casa.

\- No juegues con fuego, pequeña.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Me voy a quemar?

\- Exacto - gimió cuando rose sus senos con la yema de mis dedos -

\- Imposible que me queme. Estamos bajo el agua.

Hice que Lexa se apoyara contra los azulejos, su cuerpo tembló puede ser por la excitación o por lo frío de la pared, comencé a masajear sus pechos delicadamente con mis manos, mientras mi boca devoraba con hambre su cuello. Una de mis manos comenzó a descender por su vientre hasta llegar a sus rizos.

\- Clarke... - jadeo -

\- ¿Uhm? - mis dedos comenzaron a jugar con sus pliegues haciendo a Lexa gemir. Quizo girarse pero se lo impedí apretando más mi cuerpo al suyo. Mis dedos encontraron el camino exacto hasta su centro de placer, el cual estaba hinchado y húmedo. Hice pequeños y suaves movimientos circulares en el, Lexa arqueo la espalda, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en mi hombro momento que aproveche a besar su cuello pero ella se giro en busca de mis labios quienes rápidamente respondieron a ese beso tan lleno de deseo, los movimientos sobre su clítoris se hicieron más rápidos, senti como mis dedos comenzaban a mojarse con sus fluidos.

\- Cla-Clarke -

\- Si, mi amor. Ese es mi nombre. - dije con voz ronca cerca de su oído. Mis dedos resbalaron en su interior haciéndola gritar. - Besame, Lex. - cuando nuestros labios se juntaron sus gemidos de apagaron dentro de mi boca.

Mis dedos la embestían una y otra vez haciendo un ruido tan excitante, me encantaba escucharlo. Su respiración era entrecortada. Lexa apoyo sus manos y su frente en la pared, sus caderas se movían al compás, sentí como poco a poco las paredes de su intimidad iban presionando mis dedos, moví mi pulgar hasta su centro realizando movimientos circulares, su espalda se arqueo y un ronco gemido inundó todo el lugar, cuando las contracciones en su interior cesaron, salí de ella lentamente haciéndola suspirar, la abracé, bese sus hombros, su espalda y así nos quedamos por unos minutos, me puse de puntillas para llegar a su oído y le susurre.

\- Tendrás que bañarte de nuevo, mi amor - bese su mejilla y salí de la ducha -

\- ¡Clarke!

\- Shhh... no grites hermosa. - le dije mientras secaba mi cuerpo.

\- No puedes irte así - susurró -

\- Oh, si que puedo. - le tire un beso, recogí mi ropa y la escuche maldecir por lo bajo antes de salir de ahí. -

Una vez en la habitación me volví a poner el pijama y me metí en la cama, los minutos que Lexa tardo en salir del baño me dieron el tiempo necesario para pensar, más que nada para intentar tener una respuesta a mi conflicto interior, mi cuerpo quería seguir ahí con Lexa, dejar que me haga el amor como aquella vez, quería que sus manos acariciaran cada mínima parte de mi piel, deseaba sentir sus labios recorrer con ansías mi cuerpo, la humedad que se situaba entre mis piernas no lo negaba pero mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada otra vez, como esa misma tarde en el jacuzzi donde no deje que hiciera nada por mi, mintiendole, diciendole que solo quería disfrutar de ella cuando no era así, yo también deseaba disfrutar, poder llegar al orgasmo junto a ella pero sabia a la perfección que no iba a poder o por lo menos eso era lo que creía y eso era lo que me impedía continuar.

Cuando la vi salir del baño noté que estaba enojada, el enojo es algo que se le dificulta ocultar, estaba seria y prácticamente ni centraba su mirada en mi. No quería que estuviera enojada, había disfrutado el momento de la ducha como para terminar peleadas o en alguna discusión por lo que paso después pero no podía hacer nada, no podía hacer que dejase de sentirse así si yo no me terminaba de entregar por completo a ella.

La habitación estaba inundada por un completo silencio, se termino de colocar el pijama, apagó las luces y se metió debajo de las sabanas, puso lod brazos detrás de su cabeza y se quedo así, mirando el techo, en completo silencio.

\- ¿Estás enojada? - cuestione sin obtener respuesta. Me giré para poder mirarla, ni siquiera hizo el intento de hacerse la dormida, descanse mi cabeza en su hombro y la rodee con mi brazo esperando que me abrazara también pero no lo hizo. - ¿Me abrazas? - le pedí mientras me aferraba con más fuerza a su cintura y seguí sin obtener respuesta, ni física ni verbal. - Lex... abrázame, amor. - espere por unos minutos y seguí sin obtener respuesta alguna, suspiré bese su hombro y me di vuelta dándole la espalda - Buenas noches.

\- No estoy enojada - susurró - es solo que me parece injusto - sentí como giraba en la cama para que su cuerpo quede pegado al mio, paso su mano por mi cintura y dejo un beso en mi omóplato - buenas noches.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no me pasaba esto de no poder dormir, estaba cansada y Lexa no dejo de abrazarme en ningún momento de la noche pero me costo horrores conciliar el sueño, mi cabeza no dejo de pensar ni siquiera en sueños.

Me senté algo frustrada en la cama, escuchando como Anya salia de la casa para irse a trabajar. Suspire y me refregué la cara con mis manos, me había despertado mucho más excitada de que cuando me dormí, es la culpa de mi deseo interior que se convierte en sueños húmedos cada vez que duermo. Indra me había explicado el porque de esos sueños, como si no lo supiera me dijo que se debían a la frustración sexual, los deseos reprimidos por el temor al rechazo, por miedo a fracasar y todas esas estúpidas verdades que me acompañan desde hace tiempo.

Mire a Lexa dormir, estaba boca arriba, su pelo todo revuelto en la almohada, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, de su piel solo me separaba una camiseta de tirantes y sus braguitas. Mordí mi labio inferior por el solo hecho de tener ese tipo de pensamiento tan temprano, parezco una embarazada que no controla sus hormonas, levante lentamente su camiseta hasta el comienzo de sus pechos, acaricie su plano abdomen con la yema de mis dedos, Lexa se movió entre sueños pero para mi suerte no se despertó. Quería que se despertara pero de otra manera, le saque la sabana que la cubría de la cintura para abajo y comencé a besar su abdomen, con cuidado me senté sobre su cadera termine de levantar su camiseta dejando sus pechos expuestos para mi, me moje los labios con la lengua, fui subiendo mis besos hasta llegar a sus senos y empecé a lamer sus pezones haciendola retorcer debajo de mi cuerpo, estimule uno y después el otro logrando que se pongan duros en cuestión de segundos.

\- Clarke - gimió y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse -

Sonreí y seguí centrada en estimular sus pechos sentí como comenzó a mover sus caderas aun media dormida, su placer iba creciendo tanto como el mío. Mordí despacio uno de sus pezones haciéndola gemir más fuerte y por fin abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes que me miraron un poco confundidos.

\- ¿Clarke? - volvió a gemir. Aproveche que tenia su boca entreabierta para comenzar a besarla de manera intensa, beso que correspondió inmediatamente, lleve mis manos hasta el borde de su camiseta y termine de quitársela, volví a besarla profundizando más el beso con mi lengua acariciando cada mínimo rincón de su boca.

Me separe de sus labios para bajar besándole el cuello y sentir sus rápidos latidos en mis labios, seguí descendiendo y volví a centrarme en sus pechos mientras sus dedos se perdían en mi pelo indicándome que siguiera, que le gustaba, seguí bajando dejando besos en su abdomen lo único que me detuvo en ese momento fueron sus braguitas las cuales no tarde en sacarlas, me tome un minuto en admirar su desnudez a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

\- Eres hermosa - susurré y retomé el sendero de besos que había dejado minutos atrás.

Bese su monte de venus y sentí el calor que desprendía esa zona, su aroma embriagador que me excitaba en niveles que desconocía, deseaba sentir su sabor en mi boca, deseaba que se corriera en mi boca así que continúe descendiendo, besando sus pliegues escuchandola gemir, sintiendo como se removia en la cama.

\- Clarke ... Clarke, por favor. - jadeo -

Con la ayuda de mis dedos separe sus labios inferiores y pase mi lengua por su hinchado clítoris, gemí junto a ella al saborear por primera vez su intimidad, levante la mirada y pude ver esos ojos verdes mirándome con intensidad, en ese momento la vergüenza que me caracterizaba se había esfumado por completo, así que sin romper el contacto visual comencé a lamer y succionar su parte más íntima, saber que estaba gimiendo gracias a mi hizo que la adrenalina se esparciera por todo mi cuerpo, quería y necesitaba que se deshaga en mi boca, lamí su clítoris de forma corta y repetida haciéndola gritar, seguí con esos movimientos hasta que sentí como sus piernas se tensaban en ese momento introduci dos dedos en su interior realizando embestidas rápidas y profundas, Lexa no tardo mucho más en llegar al orgasmo, arqueando su espalda y agarrándose con fuerza de las sabanas.

Que se haya corrido en mi boca fue una de las sensaciones más placenteras que experimente en mi corta vida, fue mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba pero el punto más excitante fue escucharla gritar mi nombre entremedio de jadeos y gemidos. Retomé el sendero de besos hasta llegar a su boca, Lexa gimió al sentir su saber en mi boca y me beso con fuerza, con pasión pero sobre todo con amor.

\- Buenos días - le dije mientras mordía mi labio inferior -

\- ¡Dios! Y que buenos días - dijo entre risas - me habrán escuchado todos los vecinos, Clarke.

\- Bueno, al menos espere que Anya se fuera a trabajar - le sonreí -

Lexa se incorporó para volver a besarme, un beso más suave y más calmado, nuestros labios se acariciaban con paciencia y nuestras lenguas jugaban entre si. Las manos de Lexa comenzaron a acariciar mis muslos, subiendo por mis caderas hasta el borde de mi camiseta.

\- Para, Lex. - dije mientras tomaba sus manos -

\- No otra vez, Clarke. - me miro como esperando que le dijera algo pero mis labios se movían mas ni una palabra salia de mi boca - Olvídalo - intentó separarse de mi, ya que yo seguía sentada sobre su cadera, pero se lo impedí -

\- Espera, amor. - acaricié su mejilla - lento, por favor. - mi voz tembló y me odie por eso. Lexa me miraba no muy convencida, apoye mis manos en sus hombros obligandola a recostarse de nuevo.

Puse mis manos a los costados de su cabeza para no dejar caer todo mi peso sobre ella, me incliné en busca de sus labios, fue un beso largo y lento, sentía que a medida que iban pasando los minutos mi concentración se iba perdiendo y ese es el gran problema, hacer el amor no es concentrarte para que pase o para excitarte, solo debía dejarme llevar por lo que sentía, por lo que mi cuerpo deseaba y eso fue lo que hice, me separe de sus labios incorporandome quedando de nuevo sentada, lleve mis manos al borde de mi camiseta y me la quite bajo la atenta mirada de Lexa, baje de la cama para poder quitarme la última prenda de ropa y volví a subirme a horcajadas de ella, suspiramos cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron. Los ojos de Lexa iban de mis pechos a mis ojos, una y otra vez.

\- Tocalos - le pedí, puso sus manos casi temblorosas sobre ellos masajeandolos despacio al tiempo que con sus dedos pulgar e indice apretaba sutilmente mis pezones -

\- Son perfectos - jadeo con voz ronca - el tamaño perfecto para mis manos - sonrió divertida y ahí comprendí que solo estábamos ella y yo, eramos tan solo nosotras quienes estábamos aprendiendo a conocernos mejor, experimentando las nuevas sensaciones y deseos que ambas sentíamos.

Lentamente comencé a mover mis caderas haciendo que nuestros sexos se rocen entre sí, los cuales comenzaron a mojarse con nuestros fluidos haciendo que la fricción sea mucho más placentera, Lexa se medio incorporo para poder alcanzar mis pechos con su boca comenzando a juguetear con mis pezones, haciendo círculos con la lengua. Sus besos fueron subiendo pasando por mi cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja.

\- Déjame intentar algo - dijo entre jadeos, yo solo asentí.

Se incorporo completamente quedando sentada en la cama y yo aún sentada sobre sus caderas, subió una de sus piernas sobre la mía pegandola a mi cintura, gemí fuertemente cuando senti como nuestros sexos quedaban completamente unidos. Comenzamos a mover nuestras caderas rítmicamente, sintiendo el roce perfecto sobre nuestros centros, creando una fricción más que placentera. Mis jadeos se mezclaban con los suyos llenando completamente la habitación, los movimientos eran perfectos y la sensación del roce entre ambas era algo tan inexplicable, nos besamos hasta casi quedarnos sin aire, ahogando gemidos en la boca de la otra, mientras los movimientos no cesaban sino que aumentaban de velocidad, Lexa arqueo la espalda, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás dejando su cuello completamente expuesto para mi, no tarde en comenzar a besarlo, morderlo y lamerlo sin ningún tipo de piedad, mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse.

\- Lex, mí-mírame - jadee - por favor, mírame. - y así lo hizo, apenas nuestras miradas se conectaron ambas soltamos un gutural y sonoro gemido en el momento que nos corrimos a la vez.

Me abrace con fuerza a ella enterrando mi rostro en su cuello, intentando normalizar mi agitada respiración. Lexa acarició mi espalda mientras yo le dejaba pequeños besos en su cuello.

\- Eres perfecta, Clarke. - me incorpore un poco para poder mirarla -

\- Te quiero. - susurré -

\- Te quiero, mi amor - beso mis labios suavemente.

Nos dejamos caer en la cama una al lado de la otra, Lexa no tardo en recostarse en mi pecho, acurrucandose intentando pegarse lo más posible a mi. Sentí que mis parpados comenzaban a pesar, sabía que el sueño me estaba ganando y no hice nada para impedirlo.

 **LEXA** **POV**

Las pequeñas vacaciones habían llegado a su fin, si bien tuvimos unos cuantos problemillas en el medio, pudimos disfrutarlas mucho, descansar y sobre todas las cosas tuvimos un avance en nuestra relación, un gran y hermoso avance.

Hacer el amor con Clarke es lo más hermoso que me pudo pasar, sentir como de a poco se va entregando a mi, como va perdiendo el miedo y va tomando más confianza, es maravilloso. Pensé que con lo que había pasado con Finn iba a hacer que retrocediera lo poco que había avanzado, pero cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que yo solo quiero algo bueno para ella, para mi, para nosotras comenzó a dejar sus miedos de lado. Igual, con el tema del sexo no quiero presionarla demasiado, se que a veces me besa o me acaricia de forma sugerente pero no lo hace intencionalmente o por lo menos es eso lo que me dice, así que mi autocontrol está a prueba cada vez que Clarke se acerca a besarme.

Hacia ya dos semanas que habíamos llegado a la universidad, extrañaba a Nimbus pero sabía mejor que nadie que con Anya iba a estar más que bien y mucho mejor cuidado que acá con nosotras que a veces no estábamos en todo el día.

Me encontraba corrigiendo un trabajo práctico, mientras esperaba que Clarke llegue cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, el nombre de _Costia_ apareció en la pantalla, suspiré antes de leer el mensaje, desde aquella vez no habíamos vuelto a hablar.

 **Cos: Hola** **Lex. ¿Cómo estás?**

 **Yo: Bien ¿y tú?**

 **Cos: Bien... Oye,** **Lex... quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que paso la otra vez. Estuve hablando mucho con Jasper y Maya. Ellos me hicieron ver la realidad, la realidad que yo no quería ver ni admitir que** **existía.**

 **Yo: Esta bien, no te preocupes. Te quiero Cos y sabes que** **odiaría** **perderte.**

 **Cos: Yo tampoco quiero perderte ni que dejes de formar parte de mi vida, quisiera también disculparme con Clarke. Seguramente no quiera ni verme así que te pido que se las hagas llegar.**

 **Yo: No creo que no quiera verte. Solo déjame que lo hable con ella. ¿Si?**

 _-Ni yo me creí lo que acabo de escribir-_

 **Cos: ¿Eres feliz?**

 **Yo: Mucho.**

 **Cos: Eso es lo que más me importa.**

 **Yo: También quiero que tú seas feliz. De verdad.**

 **Cos: Algún día llegara esa persona especial para mí. Lo sé. Espero verte pronto. Te quiero mucho** **Lex. Un beso.**

 **Yo: Espero que si. También te quiero Cos. Un beso enorme.**

Me quede pensando en la posibilidad de que Clarke quisiera ver a Costia para comprobar con sus propios ojos de que no era una mala persona pero sabía que eso iba a ser algo completamente imposible.

\- Hola, mi amor - Clarke me sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla, no la había escuchado entrar.

\- Hola. - le sonreí - ¿Qué tal te fue?

\- Bien, como siempre.

\- ¿Como te encontró Indra? - le dije mientras arqueaba mis cejas -

\- Bien, mucho mejor que la última vez que la vi. Bah, que la llame.

\- ¿La llamaste? - asintió - ¿Cuándo, amor? - tome sus manos haciendo que se sentara a mi lado -

\- Cuando paso lo de Finn en la casa de mamá.

\- Oh - hice una mueca - me habrá odiado.

\- Hey, nadie te odió ni te odia. - me dio un beso - solo necesitaba hablar con alguien que me entendiera.

\- Pero no conmigo - creí que lo había pensando pero no - lo siento.

\- Tienes razón pero sabes que yo ... - puse un dedo en sus labios -

\- No tienes que explicarme de nuevo eso, Clarke. - le sonreí - asintió

\- Oye amor... se que ya lo habíamos hablado pero... - se mordió el labio inferior -

\- ¿Pero...?

\- Indra quiere que vayas a la próxima sesión - me sonrió como si con eso me convenciera -

\- Clarke, sabes que apoyo que vayas. Porque se que s ti te hace bien pero ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?

\- Porque eres mi novia y es contigo con quien avanzó día a día. Por fa, amor.

\- Es que... - suspire -

\- ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

\- Porque no, Clarke. Ella me va a echar la culpa de todo. Los maridos... bueno en este caso las novias siempre tienen la culpa de lo que les pasa y entonces va a decir. "Debes separarte de ella" - Clarke comenzó a reírse y yo la mire con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Realmente te estas riendo de mi punto de vista,Griffin?

\- Lo siento - dijo intentando calmarse - mi amor - acarició mi mejilla y puso un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja - la única persona que puede separarme de ti eres tú.

\- Esta bien - Suspiré -

\- ¿Irás?

\- Sí. Pero sabe que esto te va a costar muy caro.

\- Ah ¿Si? - beso mi cuello - ¿Qué tan caro?

\- Lo pensaré. -

Desde que mis padres fallecieron, Anya intento mandarme a un terapeuta para ver si podía sacarme de mi burbuja de soledad, nunca me gustaron, siento que pierdo mi tiempo pero ¿Cómo decirle que no cuando me mira con esos ojos de perrito regañado? A veces extraño la Lexa que era antes.


	22. Chapter 22

**LEXA POV**

Los días fueron pasando demasiado rápido para mi gusto, no quería que llegara el momento de enfrentarme con la terapeuta, esas situaciones me incomodan y me ponen nerviosa, lo hago solo porque es parte de la terapia de Clarke y porque ella me lo pidió, igual sigo sin entender para que tengo que ir yo.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Woods?

\- En la nada misma, Reyes.

\- Ya… esa cara de preocupación casi nunca te acompaña… Siempre predomina tu cara de amarga.

\- Gracias por tu sinceridad – rodee los ojos ¿Qué hago hablando con Raven? Pues no lo sé –

\- Oye, es que es la pura verdad, no por nada te ganaste el apodo de "Señorita Simpatía" - comenzó a reírse ante mi seriedad – Anda, relaja. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

\- No, bueno, no es eso – hice una mueca con los labios – hoy tengo que acompañar a Clarke a terapia. – suspire – no me agradan esas cosas.

\- ¿Clarke va a terapia?

\- Oh, pensé que sabias – me encogí de hombros –

\- No importa, ¿Por lo de Finn? – asentí - ¿Y tú que tienes que ver con eso?

\- Es muy amplio el tema Reyes – era más fácil decirle eso a confesarle que no tengo puta idea de a qué voy –

\- No tienes ni puta idea ¿Verdad? – reímos, se acercó a mí y me dijo susurrando - ¿Problema con el sexo? Porque si es eso te puedo dar unos tips.

\- No. Bueno, por lo menos no últimamente. – sentí como mis mejillas comenzaron a arder luego de terminar esa frase, no me gusta hablar de mi vida íntima y mucho menos con Raven. –

\- Oh, entiendo. – frunció el ceño y se quedó pensando un largo rato –

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada… es solo que nunca voy a entender como Clarke no confió en mi cuando eso le paso. Y mucho menos voy a entender como ese hijo de puta le hizo lo que le hizo. Dios mío, es Clarke, la persona más buena y dulce que conocí en la vida.

\- Yo menos lo entiendo, Raven. Si no me hubieses frenado esa noche le desfiguraba la cara.

\- Se merece algo peor que eso, Lex. – suspiro – pero dejemos de hablar de Finn y dime ¿Qué es lo que tanto te asusta de esa terapia?

\- Nunca les creí, o sea no logro entender como un completo extraño puede ayudarte a resolver tus problemas o traumas del pasado.

\- Supongo que debe ser el hecho de que es una persona ajena a toda la situación y que no conoces, a veces podes decir ciertas cosas delante de esa gente que solo escucha y no te da una mala opinión sino que intenta darte algún consejo de cómo seguir avanzando.

\- Lo sé, pero…

\- Pero nada, Woods. ¿Esto le sirve a Clarke? ¿La va a ayudar a sobrellevar mejor su pasado?

\- Se supone

\- Bueno, creo que ese "se supone" te tiene que bastar y sobrar para hacer las cosas, porque las haces por ella.

\- Tienes razón – sonreí –

\- Bueno, al menos recuerdas lo que es una sonrisa.

\- Venias bien, Reyes.

\- De nada, de nada – hizo una reverencia – ahora, me voy corriendo que mi novia me está esperando. – beso mi mejilla y se fue sin darme tiempo de responder el saludo –

Me quede pensando en lo que Raven me había dicho, quizás no me guste la idea de ir a ese lugar pero sé que si voy es para ayudar a Clarke en ciertas cosas y creo que con eso me basta para convencerme de que estoy haciendo lo correcto, ahora me sentía un poco más animada con esa situación y mucho menos nerviosa. Antes de irme tome el ticket para poder pagar los cafés y me reí cuando leí lo que Raven había escrito en el

 _"Ya pague, idiota. Me debes la vuelta. R"_

Antes de salir de la cafetería me acerque al mostrador y compre una porción de tarta de frutilla y un latte, Clarke esta desde esta mañana en clases y estoy más que segura que no se paró a comprarse algo para almorzar.

Me fui hasta el salón donde se dictaba su clase y la espere sentada frente a él, alrededor de unos 5 minutos las puertas se abrieron, ella no sabía que yo iba a buscarla, ya que habíamos quedado en que nos veíamos directamente en el consultorio. La vi salir junto a tres compañeros más, iban demasiado concentrados hablando que Clarke no se dio cuenta de mi presencia casi hasta que me tuvo frente a ella, cuando su vista por fin se cruzó conmigo corrió ese poco espacio que nos separaban para poder abrazarme, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y yo rodee su cintura con los míos, se puso de puntillas para poder besarme, me encaba que hiciera eso, me parecía demasiado adorable.

\- Hola amor – me sonrió – pensé que nos íbamos a encontrar allá.

\- Y yo pensé que tendrías hambre después de todo el día de estar en clases y te he traído un café y una porción de tarta para que comas en el camino.

\- Eres un encanto – me beso de nuevo – gracias mi amor. – escuchamos como alguien tocio haciéndonos salir de nuestra pequeña pero cómoda burbuja –

\- Oh – carraspeo – Lex, ellos son Harper y Bryan. Y bueno, a Niylah ya la conoces, chicos ella es Lexa, mi novia.

\- Un gusto, Lexa – dijeron al unísono Harper y Bryan, por su parte Niylah me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, como siempre básicamente.

\- El gusto es mío – les sonreí – Hola Niylah.

\- Lexa… - eso más que saludo fue un gruñido –

\- Bueno chicos, nos tenemos que ir. Nos vemos el lunes. – sus compañeros nos saludaron con un beso, a excepción de Niylah que solo saludo a Clarke. –

\- Ten – le di el café y la bolsita donde estaba la porción de tarta

\- Gracias – Clarke comenzó a caminar pero la detuve - ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿No me das la manito? – me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos caminando hasta el auto, el consultorio de Indra quedaba en el centro así que teníamos unos 15 minutos de viaje.

Intente mantener la tranquilidad que me había dejado la charla con Raven, tranquilidad que se iba difumando a medida que nos íbamos acercando al consultorio. Cuando llegamos, Clarke tomo mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón, dándome a entender que ella estaba ahí conmigo y que nada iba a pasar pero eso era algo obvio ¿Qué puede salir mal?

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y salió un hombre de no más de 35 años, por su cara parecía que había estado llorando, detrás de él se asomó una mujer de unos 40 años, morena, pelo corto y unos ojos negros penetrantes, debo admitir que me dio miedo de solo verla, solo espero que sea la secretaria de Indra, pero lo dudo.

\- Griffin, es tu turno – se dirigió a mi novia, la cual se levantó y se quedó observándome ya que yo no hacia ningún intento por levantarme de la silla.

\- ¿Vienes? – asentí y tome su mano, la cual me había extendido minutos atrás, entramos al consultorio y comprobé que esa mujer era Indra, estaba sentada detrás del escritorio guardando una carpeta y sacando un anotador que en su portada pude distinguir el apellido de Clarke.

\- Indra Robbins – extendió su mano para que se la estrechara –

\- Lexa Woods.

\- Un gusto conocerte al fin Lexa, ahora puedo darle una imagen a tu persona – sonrió y yo intente hacer lo mismo pero creo que solo salió una mínima mueca que no se parecía en nada a una sonrisa – tranquila, no muerdo.

45 minutos, solo 45 minutos duraba la sesión y parecía que estaba metida en ese cuarto desde hace horas, largas e interminable horas. Indra hablaba abiertamente con Clarke, muy pocas veces era necesario mi acotación en ciertas cosas y ciertos puntos que me involucraban por el simple hecho de ser la novia de Clarke. Tocaron mucho el tema del sexo, algo que ya me incomodaba hablarlo con gente que conozco y mucho más con quienes no conozco, ese era el punto principal de la charla, por lo menos de ese día. Clarke hablo sus dudas, sus miedos y cito cada cosa que le daba terror al momento del acto y esta agradecida en que yo sea demasiado paciente con ella, que la espere y que la cuide como lo hago pero algo en la cara de Indra me decía que todo iba mal, que había algo que no le cerraba.

 _\- Tú confías en mi ¿Verdad, Clarke?_

 _\- Claro, Indra. Me has ayudado mucho desde que empecé la terapia contigo._

 _\- ¿Mis consejos siempre fueron útiles?_

 _\- Sí, siempre._

 _\- Entonces tengo uno más para darte – me miro antes de continuar hablando – tu problema más grande es ella – me señalo con el dedo –_

 _\- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?_

 _\- Esta más que claro, Clarke. Todos tus problemas comenzaron cuando ella entro a tu vida directa o indirectamente._

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- Piénsalo así, Clarke. Si no te hubieses fijado en ella, si ella no te hubiese buscado en los vestidores, si ella no te hubiese besado de esa forma que te hizo desear sentir lo mismo cuando besabas a Finn, si nada de eso hubiese pasado, quizás Finn no llegaba a hacer lo que hizo, quizás las cosas entre ustedes dos a estas alturas estarían más que bien y tu libre de malos recuerdos. Es así de simple._

 _\- ¿Puedo decir algo? ¿Defenderme al menos? – pregunte ya bastante indignada, esperando que Clarke no se deje llevar por lo que esta lunática le estaba diciendo._

 _\- No, cuando sea tu turno de hablar, hablaras. – zanjo Indra – Ahora, Clarke ¿Entiendes mi punto?_

 _\- Sí. – mire a mi novia sin poder creer que le esté creyendo todo lo que le dice –_

 _\- Entonces ¿Estás de acuerdo que el mejor remedio para todo esto es terminar tu relación con Lexa?_

 _\- Sí, creo que es lo mejor._

 _\- ¿Clarke, que dices?_

 _\- Lo siento pero Indra tiene razón._

Llego un momento en lo que ya no escuchaba lo que estaban hablando, al final si fue como yo decía, la lunática esta me echo toda la culpa, tal cual se lo había dicho a Clarke, los terapeutas culpan de todo a la pareja, no intentan unirlas sino separarlas y ese es el ejemplo más grande.

\- ¿Lex? – sentí como Clarke tomaba mi mano – ¿Lex? – la mire y por la expresión de su cara no entendía que me pasaba, ni yo entendía que pasaba - ¿Amor, estas bien?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lexa, baja de la luna – me hablo Indra – si quise que vinieras era porque necesitaba y quería que formaras parte de la terapia de Clarke pero si te vas a perder en tus propios pensamientos sin prestarnos atención no nos sirve de nada.

\- Lo siento, no fue mi intención – me maldije a mí y a mi estúpida imaginación que me hizo ausentarme completamente – Clarke, lo siento. – ella solo me sonrió y asintió –

\- ¿Cómo sientes la relación ahora? Haciendo una comparación de cuando empezaron hasta este punto.

\- Siento que avanzamos mucho, o sea Clarke avanzo mucho, más allá del tema sexual, si es a lo que se refiere, pude hacer que poco a poco confie mas en mi e hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para ser la persona adecuada para ella, supe respetar sus tiempos, su pasado, su bajones repentinos, su spm.

\- ¡Hey! – Clarke me golpeo en el hombro haciéndome reír. –

\- Era broma. Lo siento, suelo decir muchas idioteces cuando me siento nerviosa.

\- ¿Por qué te sientes nerviosa?

\- No me gustan este tipo de sesiones.

\- ¿O sea que solo estas aquí por ella? – asentí - ¿Si fuera por ti no vendrías? – negué con la cabeza – eso habla muy bien de ti, mayormente las personas que no les gusta ser analizadas se rehúsan completamente a hacer terapia, sea cual sea la causa y ayude a quien ayude, ahora puedo llegar a entender un poco más tu lapsus de desconexión. Puedo preguntarte ¿En qué pensabas?

\- No se sintió como imaginación, fue como ver la escena real donde usted le decía a Clarke que debía dejarme.

\- ¿Y por qué decía que debía dejarte?

\- Porque por mi culpa paso lo que paso con Finn.

\- ¿Eso otra vez, Lex? – pregunto Clarke, me encogí de hombros como respuesta –

\- ¿Tú crees que eso es verdad?

\- Quizás

\- Lexa, quizás lo que hiciste desato ciertas cosas pero no fue tu culpa que su ex novio actuara como lo hizo. Porque no fuiste tú, fue él. ¿Entiendes? – asentí – no te juzgues.

Lo que resto de sesión no fue tan grave, Indra realmente da buenos consejos y entiende mucho mejor las cosas de lo que uno las puede llegar a entender, creo que esa es la gracia de contarle las cosas a un desconocido, puede ver puntos que un conocido obviaría sin darse cuenta. Por ahora no era necesario que vuelva, al menos que Clarke necesitara que la acompañe pero por lo pronto no lo necesitaría.

* * *

Últimamente la relación con Clarke se fue fortaleciendo, ella se mostró mucho más abierta conmigo, hablamos de diferentes cosas, del pasado, del presente y aunque suene loco y cause un poco de miedo hablamos del futuro, nuestro futuro y el poder ver ese brillo en sus ojos cuando habla de las cosas que le gustaría hacer a mi lado me hacían sentir cosquillas por todo mi pecho, sensación extraña pero extremadamente placentera. Por mi parte sentía que tenía muchísima más confianza en ella y que los sentimientos iban creciendo minuto a minuto, muchas veces no podía creer como una simple sonrisa suya me pueda convencer de cualquier cosa, a veces siento que se aprovecha de eso y me encanta, porque así como ella sabe que su sonrisa es mi debilidad, yo sé que su debilidad es que le diga "mi amor" siendo que no soy una persona que expresa mucho su cariño, es algo entendible.

 **O: ¿Lex, estas?**

 **Yo: Si. ¿Qué pasa, O?**

 **O: Estoy a punto de volverme loca con uno de los puntos del examen. Y Raven que no está poniendo mucho de su parte no me deja concentrar.**

 **Yo: Jajaja, estamos pasando por una situación algo parecida. ¿Qué punto es?**

 **O: El 36**

 **Yo: Recién voy por el 28, reléelo y trata de entenderlo cuando esté llegando a ese punto te aviso y subí.**

 **O: Gracias, Lex.**

\- ¿Lex?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Te dije alguna vez cuando me gusta verte con anteojos? - me dijo mientras subía mis anteojos por el puente de mi nariz -

\- No. Nunca me lo dijiste. - desde que había llegado de sus clases por la tarde estuvo intentando llamar mi atención y desconcentrarme de mis apuntes. -

\- Bueno, ahora lo sabes - paso su dedo índice por mi nariz bajando por mis labios, mi barbilla, mi cuello y mi pecho

\- Si, ahora lo sé - suspire y seguí intentando leer mis apuntes. Clarke suspiro frustrada y se alejó unos centímetros de mi -

\- Oye, Lex - dijo al cabo de unos minutos, mientras se acostaba en el sofá pasando su cabeza entre mis brazos y prácticamente poniéndola sobre los apuntes. - estas muy concentrada en eso - señalo las hojas.

\- Mañana tengo examen Clarke y voy atrasada. - logré correrla sutilmente -

\- Esta bien. Lo siento. - se levanto del sofá y se fue hasta su cama, por suerte me dejo seguir leyendo. -

Ya estaba llegando al punto en el que Octavia tenia dificultades y si cada punto se iba haciendo más complicado de entender pero nada del otro mundo, tome mi celular para avisarle a O que baje así nos ponemos a estudiar y vi a mi novia pasar delante de mi, con un pequeño short y sujetador, se dirigía a la cocina, se sirvió un poco de zumo, se apoyo en la mesada y desde ahí me miraba con gesto divertido, aclaré mi garganta y le mande mensaje a Octavia.

\- Ponte algo de ropa, Clarke.

\- Hace calor Lex.

\- Prende el ventilador.

\- Pero ¿A quién le molesta que este así? Tú estas ocupada con tus apuntes y yo solo estoy descansando en mi cama.

\- Viene Octavia.

\- ¿Y? Es solo O. - volvió a recostarse en su cama. -

\- Es en serio, Clarke - golpearon la puerta - ponte una camiseta al menos, anda. - me seguía ignorando y Octavia seguía golpeando la puerta - ¡un minuto! - me acerque a mi novia quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, tome una de sus camisas y se la puse - Clarke, eres hermosa - deje un beso en sus labios - sabes perfectamente como jugar sucio - sus perfectos ojos azules brillaban - pero tengo que estudiar mi amor. Prometo que después del examen vas a tener toda mi atención - ella asintió y esta vez fue ella la que me beso. Me separe de ella y fui a abrirle a Octavia. - Hola, O. Pasa - le dije mientras ne hacia a un lado para que entre -

\- Hola Lex. - me dio un beso - Hey, Clarke - la miro a ella y luego a mi - ¿Interrumpo?

\- No que va. Lexa esta muy ocupada - dijo Clarke volviéndose a acostar.

\- Tú y Raven se han puesto de acuerdo ¿No es así?

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunte -

\- También acaba de hacerme el mismo planteo -

\- ¿Raven esta en la habitación?

\- Si, Clarkie

\- Voy con ella. Por lo menos me va a prestar atención. Estudien... - se acerco a mi y me beso - quiero un 10 mínimo. ¿Me oíste Woods? - asentí - nos vemos. - vi como Clarke salia de la habitación y de manera automática escuche como Octavia se reía -

\- Te tienen cortita, Lex. Siempre pensé que las cosas eran a la inversa.

\- No - suspire - esa rubia me tiene comiendo de su mano. Así como Raven te tiene a ti.

\- Bueno - carraspeo - no estamos aquí para hablar de nuestras novias, sino sobre el caso del hombre este.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas y los únicos cortes que nos tomamos fue para preparar café pero al final estábamos contentas porque de a dos es mucho mas fácil estudiar, mayormente lo que una no sabe lo sabe la otra.

\- Lex ¿Pedimos una pizza?

\- Si, por favor. - tome mi celular y marque el número - ¿De que quieres?

\- Napolitana

\- Oh por Dios, siento que te amo O. - nos reimos -

La cena llego unos minutos después, debatimos el caso mientras cenabamos. Justo cuando nos estábamos preguntando en que andarán nuestras novias Clarke entró a la habitación.

\- Muy bien, sigan estudiando - me guiño un ojo y se fue a bañar -

Con Octavia levantamos las cosas que usamos para la cena y volvimos a tomar nuestras posiciones en el sofá. Habíamos pensado en llamar a Jasper y Maya pero seguramente estén en la casa de Maya estudiando, esos dos son peor que Clarke y yo.

\- Mi amor. Voy a salir.

\- Bueno. - me di vuelta para mirarla y mi boca cayo hasta el piso y no estoy mintiendo, se había puesto ese vestido rojo que por Dios le quedaba de infarto, era largo hasta sus rodillas, se le ajustaba a sus preciosas y perfectas curvas, su pelo aún húmedo caía por sus hombros, se había maquillado sutilmente pero haciendo que el azul de sus ojos resalten aún más si se puede.

\- Cierra la boca Lexa - rió Octavia -

\- ¿ A dónde vas?

\- Vamos a beber algo con Raven. ¿Por? - se miro el vestido - ¿Estoy fea?

\- ¿Qué? - la mire frunciendo el ceño - estas hermosa. Eres hermosa - me incliné para besarla y alguien golpeó la puerta, por suerte Octavia se dio cuenta de que estaba ocupada así que se levantó ella a abrir -

\- Pero ¿Tú vas a salir así? - me gire para ver a Raven que entraba en la habitación, se había puesto unos vaqueros ajustados a sus piernas, zapatos con un taco mínimo y una camiseta blanca que dejaba mucha piel al descubierto. -

\- Si. - le dio un pico a Octavia que seguía con la boca abierta - Oye Griffin, al fin te pusiste ese vestido ¿Estás lista?

\- Si. Vamos.

\- Esperen - dijimos al unísono - ¿a dónde van?

\- Vamos a algún bar, todavía no lo decidimos. Pero al centro seguro - contesto Raven -

\- Chau Lex - me dio un casto beso - estudien.

\- Chau mi amor - Raven se despidió de su novia y salieron de la habitación dejándonos con la boca abierta sin poder reaccionar -

\- ¿Esto acaba de pasar? - pregunte

\- Sí... - nos miramos y creo que ambas pensábamos en lo mismo - me voy a cambiar. Te veo en el estacionamiento

\- Me cambio y bajo - le respondí -

Habíamos pensado en ir con mi auto pero si las encontrábamos en mitad del camino Clarke me iba a reconocer y no queríamos eso, solo queremos saber a donde van y después volvemos tranquilas. Eso hacen todas las novias ¿verdad?.  
Al llegar a la zona de los bares las vimos entrar a uno, no se porque pero me tranquilizo el saber que no era un bar del ambiente, si bien confío plenamente en Clarke, aunque el haberla seguido dice lo contrario de mi, en quien no confío es en los demás, es que tengo una novia muy hermosa y ella no se da cuenta de eso. Entramos al bar y nos sentamos unas mesas lejos de ellas pero que nos permite verlas a la perfección, pedimos unas gaseosas para tomar, ambas teníamos examen al otro dia temprano, no podíamos ingerir alcohol.

\- Somos dos idiotas, Lexa.

\- Sí. Deberíamos irnos y dejarlas tranquilas. No quiero correr el riesgo de que nos vean.

\- Sí mejor vamos. - Nos levantamos y cuando mire por ultima vez para donde ellas estaban dos chicos se habían acercado a hablar con ellas -

\- Espera.

Nos quedamos mirando de nuevo, ellas hablaban con los chicos como si los conocieran de toda la vida, quizás los conocen pero no me gusta verla hablando así con alguien, el día de hoy me defino una mujer 110% celosa. Después de un rato los chicos se levantaron y detrás de ellos Clarke y Raven y se fueron directamente a la pista, con Octavia nos abrimos paso entre la gente y nos detuvimos en un lugar donde se suponía no nos verían.

 **CLARKE POV**

\- Ey, rubia – Raven me agarro del brazo y me pego a su cuerpo - ¿Qué pasa si te digo que nuestras novias nos siguieron?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde están? – quise girarme pero no me dejo –

\- No, no. Hagamos de cuenta de que no las vimos, sigamos bailando y vamos a darle un espectáculo, que con este pedazo de mujer – me dio una nalgada que me hizo saltar – rompemos el piso, mi amor. Y aquellas dos se van a ahogar en sus celos.

Seguimos bailando con dos de mis compañeros de clases, lo bueno es que ellas no sabían que al menos yo los conocía y mucho menos se iban a imaginar que los chicos eran pareja, lo bueno de todo fue que cuando le comentamos a Murphy y Nathan que nuestras novias nos habían seguido se prendieron en el juego y comenzamos a bailar de una manera algo sugerente.

Comenzó a sonar un tema que teníamos como favorito con Raven, nos miramos con complicidad y nos separamos de los chicos y comenzamos a bailar entre nosotras, creo que el haber estado tomando me soltó demasiado, nunca imagine que me podía mover de esa manera, que podía bailar ese tipo de música y mucho menos imagine que podía estar bailando así delante de tanta gente, ya que cuando levante la mirada vi como toda la gente nos estaba mirando y muy a lo lejos pude distinguir a Octavia pero no a Lexa, lo importante de la noche era que con Raven la estábamos pasando bien sin hacerle daño a nadie, pero en cierto punto me molesto demasiado que hayan tomado la decisión de seguirnos cuando no nos dieron bolilla en toda la tarde.

Raven me dio vuelta haciendo que mi espalda quedara pegada en su cuerpo, apoyo sus manos en mi cintura haciéndome seguir sus movimientos, bailamos muy cómodamente entre risas y miradas.

\- Viene la policía – me susurro al oído

\- ¿Qué caras tienen?

\- De pocos amigos – reímos.

\- Conmigo deberías bailar así -Sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y me separaban de un tirón de los brazos de Raven - solamente conmigo.

\- No debiste seguirnos – quise separarme pero no me dejo –

\- Lo siento – me giro y apretó más su agarre haciendo que nuestros pechos se chocaran - Por Dios, eres hermosa – beso mis labios de una manera brusca pero excitante, era como si estuviera marcando el territorio, esto es mío y me pertenece y si tengo que ser sincera, no me molesto para nada, verla y saber que esta celosa me encanta, es una de las facetas en las cuales no se puede esconder –

\- Eres odiosa, celosa y ahora acosadora. – me solté de su agarre y me dirigí a la mesa donde ya estaban Raven, Octavia, Nathan y Murphy – antes de que los sigas mirando de esa forma, ellos son compañeros míos y son pareja. –

\- Las novias celosas – dijo Nathan

\- Prefiero que me llamen Lexa pero bueno ya me acostumbre a los apodos.

\- Te lo mereces, Woods. Y tú también – dijo mientras apuntaba a Octavia con el dedo - ¿Tomaron alcohol? – ambas negaron – perfecto – llamo a la moza y pidió cerveza para los cuatro y gaseosa para Lexa y Octavia. – tenía pensado no beber para manejar a la vuelta pero ya que estas aquí y te vas a quedar hasta que nos vayamos, manejas tú, mi amor.

Estuvimos un par de horas más en el bar, realmente no conté cuantas cervezas me tomé pero si me sentía bastante diferente, estaba como más alegre sin llegar a estar tambaleandome, lo principal que me di cuenta fue que estaba mucho mas cariñosa de lo normal, Lexa se reía cada vez que me colgaba de su cuello para besarla y me alejaba sutilmente.

\- No te aproveches de la situación, Lex - escuche que Octavia le dijo mientras nos subíamos al auto de Raven.

\- Lo mismo digo, creo que Raven esta peor - ambas rieron

Iba con Lexa en el asiento de atrás, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y la abrace, Raven se había dormido contra la ventana y Octavia venia hablando con Lexa de cosas que no entendía, me pegue más al cuerpo de Lexa y comencé a dejarle besos en el cuello, besos que se fueron haciendo más húmedos cuando utilicé mi lengua haciendo que jadeara levemente.

\- Clarke - susurró - para. - me estaba divirtiendo el notarla nerviosa así que continúe besándola. - Clarke.

\- ¿Uhmm?

\- Detente -

\- Que aburrida te volviste, mi amor. - me separe de ella cruzandome de brazos. -

Llegamos al campus, O y Lexa tuvieron que ayudar a Raven a bajarse del auto y llegar a su habitación, no recuerdo en que momento bebió tanto.

\- Vamos a hacer el amor ahora ¿Verdad? -

\- Creo que te quedarías dormida cielo - le contesto Octavia -

\- Es que tengo muchas ganitas - llorisqueo haciendonos reir -

\- ¿Vas a poder?

\- ¿Quieres hacer un trio Lexa? ¿Que dirá Griffin?

\- Ignorala. Y si desde aquí ya puedo, gracias Lex. Ah... y la próxima que ellas nos traigan a nosotras.

\- Hey se lo merecen por seguirnos - escuche que Raven gritaba desde adentro.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación simplemente al cruzar la puerta espere que Lexa la cerrara y la arrincone contra ella y asalte sus labios en un beso bastante necesitado.

\- Clarke... - gimió contra mis labios -

\- No, ni pienses en frenarme ahora - volví a besarla y ella respondió gustosa.

Sus manos recorrían mis costados pasando a mi espalda aferrandome más a ella, nuestros labios se movían a compás al igual que nuestras lenguas que parecían estar bailando la mejor de las melodías, atrape su lengua entremedio de mis labios y la succioné haciéndola gemir, sus manos bajaron hasta mis glúteos los cuales apretó con fuerza para pegarme más a ella, parecía que nuestros cuerpos se fundían en uno solo.

En un rápido movimiento Lexa invirtió las posiciones dejándome contra la puerta, aprisionado mi cuerpo contra el suyo, mordió mi labio inferior haciéndome gemir, sus besos fueron bajando por mi cuello, el cual mordió con fuerzas, me estaba marcando y por Dios como me excitaba eso. No sé si echarle la culpa al alcohol o a mis hormonas que comenzaron a revolucionarse desde la primera vez que me acosté con ella pero últimamente no podía controlar mis ganas de estar con Lexa, de hacer el amor con ella, de verla desnuda entre mis brazos, de acariciar cada rincón de su piel y en estos momentos necesitaba tanto de ella, cada vez sentía algo nuevo, algo nuevo que necesitaba saciar pero todavía no me animaba a entregarme por completo pero si daba un poco más de mi en cada vez, quería entregarme como ella lo hacía conmigo pero esos malditos fantasmas todavía rondaban en mi.

\- Lex... - gemí - Lex

\- ¿Uhmm? -

\- Nece...necesito

\- ¿Qué, mi amor? ¿Qué necesitas?

\- A ti. Te.. te - tome una de sus manos y la miré directamente a los ojos, los cuales estaban oscuros eso me hacía notar que estaba tan excitada como yo. - te necesito - lleve su mano hasta el borde de mi vestido y lo subí haciendo que me acariciara la cara interna de los muslos a su paso - aquí - jadeamos las dos a la vez - te necesito aquí -

\- Dios, Clarke - comenzó a moverse sobre mi ropa interior, me aferre a sus hombros e incliné la cabeza hacia atrás dejando un mejor acceso a mi cuello el cual no dejaba de besa y morder. Su mano libre ascendió por mi abdomen llegando a uno de mis pechos el cual apretó y acarició sobre la tela del vestido. - Clarke, quítate el vestido. Necesito ver a ese par sin ropa.

No puede evitar reírme con lo que me acababa de decir, lleve una de mis manos hacia mi espalda para poder bajar la cremallera, Lexa me ayudo a sacarme el vestido y esta vez sonrió cuando pudo tocar directamente mis senos, su otra mano se había abierto paso por debajo de mis bragas, notando mi humedad entre mis pliegues.

\- ¿Yo te causo todo esto? - me pregunto con voz ronca -

\- Tú - busque sus labios con los míos - solo tú, Lexa.

Sus dedos se toparon con mi centro, el placer de sentir la yema de sus dedos era increíble y el placer fue aumentando cuando con la lengua dibujo la areola de mi pezon para capturarlo después entre sus labios, mientras estimulaba el otro con su manos, por Dios como podía hacer prácticamente tres cosas a la vez y que lo haga tan perfectamente. Comencé a sentir como mojaba sus dedos con mis fluidos, sentí como resbalaban fácilmente pero nunca llegaba a penetrarme, aunque lo deseara, realmente lo deseara todavía no me sentía lista para ese paso. Sentí como el orgasmo se se iba aproximando, movía mis caderas al ritmo de sus dedos. Miles de sensaciones se estaban acumulando en el centro de mi vientre y estaban exigiendo ser liberados. Lexa me beso, me dio unos de esos besos desesperados, como si me quisiera drenar todo lo que hay en mi interior, clave mis uñas en sus hombros y mis piernas se tensaron al sentir el orgasmo golpeando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Descanse un minuto mi cabeza en su hombro intentando controlar mi respiración y que mis piernas recobraran las fuerzas necesarias.

\- Vas mejorando Woods -

\- Idiota, te quiero. - me dio un tierno beso, acariciando mis labios con suavidad. Un beso que no tardó en subir de tono, donde nuestras lenguas volvían a encontrarse explorando como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacían.

\- Tu ropa me molesta - mis manos agarraron el cuello de su camisa necesitaba sentir su piel con urgencia así que no fui sutil y cuidadosa cuando tire de su camisa haciendo que los botones saltarán por todos lados.

Cambie las posiciones volviéndola a dejar contra la puerta, le quité su sujetador para poder estimular sus pechos lentamente.

\- Por Dios, Clarke. La paciencia que no tuviste para quitarme la ropa la estas teniendo en este momento para llegar a donde debes -

\- ¿Apurada?

\- Estoy demasiado a punto - jadeo y gracias a sus palabras pude sentir claramente como mi entrepierna comenzó a palpitar de nuevo.

Deje un sendero de besos por su abdomen, desabroche sus vaqueros y los deslicé por sus largas e interminables piernas, quería tomarme mi tiempo para besarlas y deleitarme con ellas pero sabía que en ese momento me era imposible, así que quite su última prenda y la escuché quejarse por mi lentitud, la mire desde mi posición y le sonreí. Tome una de sus piernas y la coloque en mi hombro, escuche un leve jadeo, aspire su aroma que me embriagaba cada vez más y luego solamente me abrí paso entre sus pliegues con mi lengua moviéndola lentamente arrancándole excelentes suspiros, yo lo estaba disfrutando creo que tanto como ella, me encantaba sentir su sabor en mi boca, la textura de su centro aprisionado entre mis labios. No detuve mi lengua en ningún momento, hasta que sus fluidos comenzaron a hacerse mas abundantes, la mire esperando encontrarla con los ojos cerrados pero para mi sorpresa me estaba mirando, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados su boca abierta por donde salían los gemidos que me hacían erizar la piel. Sujete sus caderas y me abrí paso con mi lengua en su interior, haciendo que un gutural gemido se escapase de su garganta, la embesti una y otra vez con mi lengua sintiendo como su humedad me mojaba las mejillas, Lexa sujeto con fuerza mi cabeza, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo. Sus gemidos se hicieron las frecuentes y los movimientos de sus caderas se hicieron más rápidos dándome a entender que estaba a punto de correrse, otra vez sobre mi boca.

\- Cla... Clarke - gimió y soltó mi cabello lentamente, sentí su orgasmo alrededor de mi lengua, recolecte hasta la última gota de sus fluidos antes de separame de ella, bajando su pierna.

Lexa me miro y note como sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, siempre pensé que era hermosa pero su expresión luego de correrse, su forma de mirarme con tanta adoración me hacían pensar que no existía persona más hermosa y perfecta como ella. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos haciéndome levantar para unir nuestros labios en un beso lento y suave, un beso que decía cuanto nos queríamos, un beso donde demostraba todo lo que sentíamos sin necesidad de palabras.

\- Te quiero tanto, idiota. - solté una risita

\- Yo también te quiero mucho, Lex

\- Vamos a la cama, pequeña. Me duelen las piernas.

\- Que poco aguante, Woods.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que no tengo aguante? - me tomo de las piernas alzandome en su hombro y me llevo hasta la cama donde me dejo caer con delicadeza - eres hermosa, Clarke. ¿Como es que sales conmigo? - no me dio tiempo a contestar ya que sus labios se unieron con los mios -

Lexa se tumbo sobre mi dejando una de sus piernas entre las mías, de a poco comenzó a friccionar su muslo con mi entrepierna haciendo vibrar cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Sentí como me estaba haciendo el amor, como los leves movimientos que ambas realizabamos nos estaban llevando al placer extremo, nuestras miradas nunca se desconectaron, aunque nuestros parpados lucharan por cerrarse nosotras hacíamos lo imposible por dejarlos abiertos simplemente para poder mirarnos, sentí su cuerpo tensarse sobre el mío, yo también estaba tan cerca como ella, busco mis labios al momento en el que ambas nos corríamos a la vez. La sincronía creo que se adquiere con algo de tiempo pero a nosotras no nos hacía falta tiempo, simplemente sabíamos sentirnos y esa conexión era la más preciada que teníamos entre las dos.

Me desperté en el medio de la noche con un leve dolor de cabeza y sintiendo la boca seca, me levante de la cama haciendo el menor movimiento y ruido posible para no despertar a Lexa, fui hasta la cocina y me serví un vaso con zumo de naranja, realmente estaba sedienta.

\- Agradezco a Dios y todos los santos por haberme despertado justo en este momento - su voz sonaba ronca y adormilada - que preciosa imagen.

\- No seas idiota. - me reí - ¿Quieres zumo?

\- Por favor. Aunque mi imagen no va a ser tan perfecta como la que acabo de ver - tomó el zumo y me devolvió el vaso -

Volví a la cama y Lexa estaba boca abajo, la sábana solo le cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo, me acosté con medio cuerpo sobre ella, apoyé mi nariz en su nuca y aspire su olor que tanto me gustaba.

\- ¿Te peso?

\- No, mi amor. Quédate así. - bese su espalda y volví a acurrucarme contra ella dejandome caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Hola! Antes que nada les pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, la semana pasada no fue nada buena para mi. Pero bueno, por fin pude terminar la actualización.**

 **Les agradezco por los comentarios que me dejan, es una lastima que no los pueda responder, pero quiero que sepan que los leo.**

 **Otro tema, los que les guste seguirme en Twitter pueden hacerlo, este es mi usuario HedaSabri**

 **ahi suelo dejar adelantos y algunas encuetas para saber que es lo que quieren o que les parece que va a ir pasando a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Gracias por leer y espero les guste.**

 **Se leemos!**

 **Sabri**


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

 **CLARKE POV**

Me sentía exhausta, con demasiado sueño, estaba dando lo mejor de mí para terminar de entender lo que los clientes estaban ordenando, esto de estudiar y trabajar no va conmigo o bueno, quizás hasta que mi cuerpo y mente se acostumbre a esas cosas.

Aunque tanto como mi madre y Lexa se oponían a que tome un trabajo de medio tiempo, tuve que hacerlo, no me gustaba estar pidiéndole dinero a mi madre cada vez que lo necesitaba y mucho menos me gustaba que Lexa me terminara comprando los libros que me pedían en las clases, así que termine aceptando un trabajo de medio tiempo en la cadena de Starbucks, era solo temporal, así que por ahora me servia. Hace dos semanas que empecé y ya siento que no tengo ganas de escuchar ni de tomar ningún tipo de orden, aparte de eso ya me había quemado la mano cuando sin querer rompí la cafetera, soy un desastre y lo admito pero el trabajo es tan necesario que creo que le pongo más empeño a esto que a mis exámenes.

\- Apúrate, Griffin – le dedique una mirada asesina a Raven, quien se ve que disfrutaba demasiado mi situación, aparte de aprovechar los descuentos y cupones que le puedo dar –

\- Este va sin descuento, solo por estar fastidiando.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¿Para mí tampoco hay descuento?

\- Para ti si, O.

Volví detrás del mostrador, faltaba solo una hora para salir. Solo quería llegar, bañarme y pasar un rato con mi novia que lamentablemente este último tiempo la tuve demasiado abandonada, por suerte me supo entender y trata de poner lo mejor de sí para que todo marche bien.

Octavia y Raven me esperaron hasta que mi turno se acabó, casi siempre era Lexa la que pasaba a buscarme pero ese día iba a pasar la tarde con Jasper y Maya, sé que le hubiese gustado que los acompañe pero me era imposible.

\- ¿Ya tienes pensado que vas a hacer para cumpleaños de tu peor es nada? - me pregunto Raven ganándose un golpe pero esta vez de su novia. - Lo siento, lo siento. A veces me olvido que ustedes son "Pro Lexa"

\- Vamos a cenar al nuevo restaurante, Lexa dijo que quería conocerlo. Y según lo que escuche de la gente que va a la cafetería, dicen que está muy bueno.

\- ¿Trabajas ese día?

\- No - negué con la cabeza - ya hice doble turno el domingo para tener el 20 libre.

\- Mmm ¿Le tienes preparado algo especial?

\- Que te importa - dije riéndome -

\- Luego vendrás pidiendo ayuda porque te faltó algo.

\- Nada en especial, Rae. Un desayuno, algunos mimos, nada más.

\- ¿Mimos no aptos para menores de 18?

\- Cállate, Raven.

\- Pero si te has puesto colorada. - molesto Octavia - mírala, cielo. Sus mejillas son un tomate.

\- Si, se les puso así de solo pensar en lo que van a hacer a la mañana. ¿Qué digo mañana? Durante todo el día.

\- ¿Pueden parar? - tape mi rostro con mis manos. Si bien no tenía pensado eso justamente, sentí, por lo menos en ese momento, que no era una mala idea.

Llegamos al campus, las chicas se quedaron en su habitación y yo subí a la mía. Necesitaba bañarme, abrazar a Lexa y ponerme a estudiar con urgencia, no importaba el orden en el que hiciera las cosas, solo necesitaba hacerlas.

Sabía que quizás Lexa todavía podría estar con Jasper y Maya, algo que no me molestaba en lo más mínimo pero al encontrarme a Costia al entrar fue como si al abrir la puerta me cayera un balde de agua fría. Tomé una gran cantidad de aire y lo solté lentamente antes de hablar, intentando mantener la sonrisa que traía unos minutos atrás.

\- Hola chicos.

\- Hey, Clarke - Jasper se levantó para abrazarme al igual que Maya -

\- Hola, Clarke - saludo Costia tímidamente -

\- Hola, mi amor - Lexa se levantó me abrazó y me dio un dulce beso en los labios - ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?

\- Bien, si me decías que estaban los chicos traía algo para la cena, Lex.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Tenemos todo bajo control - interrumpió Maya

\- Genial - sonreí - Voy a bañarme. Si me disculpan.

Deje mis cosas sobre la cama y busque ropa para cambiarme, lo malo de las visitas es que te obligan a cambiarte dentro del baño, un lugar más incómodo imposible.  
Ya dentro del baño cuando estaba a punto de quitarme la ropa escuche como se abrió la puerta. Me di vuelta para mirar a Lexa quien estaba apoyada contra la pared mirándome con cara de pena, arquee una ceja y me quede esperando que me dijera él porque estaba metida en el baño.

\- Lo siento. - hizo una mueca con los labios - sé que debía decirte que Costia estaba aquí. En mi defensa puedo decirte que no tenía idea de que iba a venir y los chicos tampoco. Solo apareció.

\- Ok. - señale la puerta - quiero bañarme.

\- ¿Me das un beso? - me acerque y le di un casto beso - ¡Ey!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quiero un beso de verdad - frunció el ceño -

\- Eso fue un beso de verdad, ahora vete que quiero bañarme.

\- Estas enojada - puso una mueca triste - no me gusta que estés enojada, Clarke. - suspiro - les voy a decir que se vayan.

\- Ni se te ocurra hacer eso. - la señale con el dedo - No voy a cumplir el papel de la novia mala onda que no se banca a tus amigos, porque si haces eso es lo que va a parecer.

\- Entonces dame un beso de verdad.

\- ¿Puedes salir? Quiero bañarme y de verdad que vas a terminar fastidiándome, Lexa.

\- Quiero mi beso

\- Quiri mi bisi - le dije mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos y besaba sus labios de manera lenta y suave. Cuando me separe en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa - ahora vete.

Cuando Lexa salió me termine riendo por su comportamiento, era injusto que siempre se saliera con la suya pero no puedo decirle que no.

Luego de bañarme me reuní con ellos para charlar un poco antes de cenar, puse todo de mi parte para que no se me notara tanto que la presencia de Costia no era de mi agrado, aunque Lexa me mostró los mensajes que le mando pidiéndole disculpas y todo eso, yo seguía la corazonada de mi sexto sentido, esa mujer tenía algo que no terminaba de cerrarme, no sé si era la forma que tenía de mirar a Lexa, como si fuese lo más importante de su mundo, como si fuese esa persona tan especial en su vida o su forma de hablarle y tocarla, así sea mínimamente, sin necesidad alguna. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que yo estoy aquí? ¡Hola nena, yo soy su novia!

Cuando los chicos se fueron lo primero que hice fue ponerme a leer, al profesor nuevo les gustaba tomar lección todos los días, Lexa se recostó a mi lado, abrazándome y acariciando mis piernas de manera distraída. Ella se quedó dormida mucho antes que yo, me encantaba verla dormir, lo malo fue que yo estaba en una posición incómoda para dormir aunque no quería despertarla debí hacerlo.

\- Mi amor - susurré

\- ¿Uhmmm?

\- Déjame acostar.

\- No, estoy cómoda - se aferró a mi cintura - quiero quedarme así, Clarke.

\- Anda, Lex - rezongó y se dio vuelta, me recosté y la abracé - mi cucharita pequeña. Buenas noches

\- Descansa, molesta - agarró una de mis manos y se la llevó hasta sus labios para besarla -

El cumpleaños de Lexa era mañana, ella no se mostraba muy alegré, recuerdo que el año pasado prácticamente ni la vi para estas fechas, si mal no recuerdo fue justo cuando se fue a Phoenix a la casa de Anya. Es entendible que no le gusten estas fechas, porque a mí tampoco me agradan, mucho menos después de la muerte de mi padre. Era por eso que les había dicho a sus amigos y los míos que no íbamos a hacer algo grande, sabía que Lexa iba a disfrutar mucho más algo tranquilo y teniendo gente que la quiere a su al rededor, si, incluyendo a la estúpida de Costia.

Lexa se había quedado dormida en el sofá mientras mirábamos la película de "Hey, Arnodl" siempre quise verla así que cuando vio mi entusiasmo la dejo, si suelo ser muy infantil a veces, no lo voy a negar, mi celular sonó y solo podía ser una persona, Raven.

 **Rae: Rubia…**

 **Yo: ¿Ya vienes?**

 **Rae: No sé, dime tú…**

 **Yo: Si. Sí.**

 **Rae: Bueno, subo.**

 **Yo: Por favor, no hagas ruido que se quedó dormida. Te dejo la puerta abierta.**

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta de entrada se abrió y Raven entro muy sigilosamente con una bolsa en sus manos.

\- Ten – susurro - ¿Viste? Al final ibas a terminar llamándome porque ibas a necesitar ayuda.

\- Gracias, Rae. – seguí susurrando – No te das una idea de lo difícil que es mantener a Lexa alejada de la heladera.

\- No sé cómo lo hace.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Comer tanto y estar así. – señalo a mi novia y se la quedó mirando un rato – No puedo creerlo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ni durmiendo me parece simpática – golpee su hombro y ella abrió la boca con un gesto de dolor –

\- ¿Mañana a qué hora? – dijo antes de salir –

\- A las 7 salimos de aquí

\- Oh – hizo un movimiento con sus cejas – ¿van a estar como conejillas todo el día?

\- Que te den, Raven.

\- No tengo tu suerte, Octavia está en sus días – Rio – ¡Usen protección! – escuche que grito cuando cerré la puerta, por suerte Lexa no se había despertado –

Saque la mini-torta que le había comprado esa tarde, era de chocolate, crema y frutillas, así como a ella le gustaba, en el centro puse una velita y en el costado un cartelito que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños", mire la hora y eran las 12 en punto, prendí la velita y me acerque a ella, me puse en cuclillas intentando mantener mi equilibrio, porque como yo, Clarke Griffin, cayéndose en momentos menos oportunos, no hay otra, me incline para poder besar sus labios, Lexa se removió en el sofá.

\- ¿Amor? – acaricie su mejilla - ¿Lex? – abrió sus hermosos ojos, los cuales luego se los refregó con las manos, cuando vio la torta sonrió ampliamente – Feliz cumpleaños, cielo.

\- Gracias, mi amor – puso sus manos en mis mejillas y comenzó a dejarme pequeños besos por toda la cara.

\- Tienes que apagar la velita – dije riendo, cuando estuvo a punto de soplar la detuve – Espera, debes pedir el deseo.-

\- ¿Deseo? – me miro y sonrió ampliamente – Si ya estás conmigo, no hay otra cosa que quiera pedir. – apago la velita y esta vez fui yo la que corto toda la distancia que había entre las dos para unir nuestros labios en un beso suave que rápidamente comenzó a subir de tono – Te quiero, Clarke – susurro contra mis labios.

\- Yo también, te quiero. – deje la torta en la mesa ratona, mientras Lexa había comenzado a besarme el cuello, cuando me gire volvió a mis labios dándome un beso más húmedo y más exigente – El regalo – dije intentándome alejar un poco de ella pero sus manos se metieron rápidamente debajo de mi camiseta agarrando mi cintura impidiéndome me que me mueva.

\- Sí, sí. Quiero este regalo – mordió mi labio inferior y le dio un ligero tirón –

\- Después – me reí ante su frustración –primero el regalo.

\- Bueno, está bien – dijo rendida pero cuando me levante me agarro de la parte posterior de las rodillas haciéndome caer sobre ella y comenzó a besarme de nuevo. –

\- Anda, Lex – apoye mis manos en sus hombros alejándome – ese puchero no funciona conmigo.

\- Está bien, está bien – levanto sus manos en señal de rendición.-

Fui hasta mi placar donde había guardado el regalo, sabía que Lexa se iba a reír cuando lo viera pero cuando lo vi me fui imposible resistir la tentación de comprarlo.

\- Ten –

\- Gracias – me sonrió, lo saco del envoltorio y me miro con una ceja arqueada - ¿Es en serio? – asentí con una sonrisa – Clarke…

\- Pruébatelo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, de verdad. – le puse cara de pena al ver que realmente no quería probárselo y termino aceptando, mientras ella se cambiaba, guarde la torta en la heladera, por ahora no la íbamos a comer –

\- Clarke… - me gire para mirarla y no pude evitar sonreír, me lleve amabas manos a la boca, no podía creer lo mona que estaba – Sabes que te quiero pero… ¿Por qué este pijama?

\- Te ves adorable.

\- Estoy llena de mapaches, Clarke.

\- Mucho más adorable. – me acerque a ella, acaricie sus mejillas y luego la bese en los labios, un beso lento y suave, cuando me separe ella aún seguía con los ojos cerrados – Si bien es un regalo, no es el principal.

\- Supongo que el principal es el que me das quitándote toda esta ropa que me está molestando demasiado.

\- No. – bufo – Toma – esta vez era una bolsita más pequeña –

\- Sabes que no tenías por qué comprarme algo, Clarke.

\- Lo sé. Pero quería hacerlo – me encogí de hombros.-

\- Gracias – saco de la bolsa una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo, cuando la abrió sus ojos se iluminaron – es hermoso, Clarke. – era una pulsera de plata con su nombre grabado y en el reverso la fecha de cuando nos dimos el primer beso, bueno, el segundo pero prefiero contarlo siempre como el primero - ¿Navidad?

\- ¿Es lo único que te recuerda esa fecha?

\- Mmmm – puso sus dedos en su barbilla en un gesto pensativo y sonrió – nuestro primer beso. – asentí y la ayude a ponerse la pulsera. – Me encanta, eres una dulce – me dio un casto beso - ¿Qué hice para merecerte, Clarke Griffin?

\- Eso me pregunto todas las mañanas – bese sus labios - ¿Qué hiciste para merecerme?

\- Luego soy yo la arruina momentos, Griffin.

\- Lex…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bésame.

Lexa me envolvió entre sus brazos, me abrazo con fuerzas hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello, aunque quería besarla en los labios estaba disfrutando plenamente sus besos en mi cuello, cada uno de ellos mandaban escalofríos que se esparcían por mi cuerpo, mis manos se habían metido debajo de su camiseta acariciando suavemente sus espalda, su piel era tan suave, tan adictiva, me encantaba.

Llegamos a la cama y comencé a quitarle el pijama en ese momento me molestaba demasiado, cuando solo quedo con la parte baja de la ropa interior, recorrí su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de pudor, acaricie su abdomen con mis yemas y sentí como su piel reaccionaba debajo de mis dedos, levante la cabeza para mirarla y ella se inclinó para besar lentamente mis labios, sus besos se sentían distintos, eran tan distintos pero no en una forma mala, podía sentir muchas más cosas de las que sentía hace un tiempo atrás.

Lexa me quito la camiseta, llevo sus manos hasta mi espalda para poder desabrochar mi sujetador, ya habíamos llegado a un punto en donde no hacía falta preguntar algo con palabras, una simple mirada bastaba para responder cualquier pregunta no formulada en voz alta. Lexa beso mis hombros a medida que iba quitando mi sujetador, me recosté en la cama y levante mi cadera para que pudiera quitarme el short junto con mi ropa interior.

Lexa se quedó observándome, como si estuviera guardando cada detalle de mi cuerpo desnudo, cuando sus ojos conectaron con los míos me sonrió, se quitó la última prenda de ropa y se puso a horcajadas sobre mí, rápidamente busco mis labios con los suyos y nos perdimos en el beso, nos quedamos disfrutando de la sensación de placer de nuestros cuerpos desnudos rozándose sutilmente entre sí, no había apuro y ambas tuvimos en claro que queríamos disfrutar plenamente, queríamos demostrar nuestro amor, de una manera suave, sin apresurar las cosas.

Las caricias predominaron en el acto mientras nuestros labios seguían unidos, mis manos acariciaban su espalda y las suyas mis mejillas, sus besos comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello, mis hombros, mi pecho hasta llegar a mis senos, los cuales acaricio lentamente con sus labios antes de que su boca rodeara uno de mis pezones, haciéndome hundir la cabeza en la almohada y soltar un suspiro mientras sentía como su boca se adueñaba de mis pechos, pasando de uno a otro, tomándose el tiempo necesario con cada uno. Sentí como sus pezones se iban endureciendo al rozarse con mi abdomen, mis labios comenzaron a picarme, haciéndome entender que querían tenerlos en mi boca pero por más que lo intente, Lexa no me dejo y sus labios se abrieron camino por mi abdomen, siguiendo por mis piernas, las cuales separo lentamente quedando entremedio de ellas, volvió a mirarme pero ahora sus ojos estaban más oscuros, el color verde parecía un bosque en el medio de la noche y con solo su mirada pude sentir como mi humedad inundaba mi entrepierna, no hizo falta que dijera nada, solo se acomodó y comenzó a dejar un sendero de besos que iban desde mis muslos hasta mi monte de venus, ella sabía que lo estaba deseando y eso le encantaba ya que se tomó todo su tiempo en llegar ese punto, donde más la necesitaba.

Cuando por fin sus labios estuvieron en donde los deseaba un ahogado gemido se escapó de mi garganta, mis manos se aferraron con fuerza a las sabanas mientras sentía su lengua lamia cada parte de mi intimidad haciéndome gemir cada vez con más fuerzas, pude sentir como sonreía al escucharme. Intente que mis gemidos no sean tan altos pero no lo logre, mucho menos cuando su lengua comenzó a trazar movimientos circulares sobre mi centro, me fue inevitable no comenzar a sentir como el orgasmo se acumulaba en la parte baja de mi vientre, no pude controlar el movimiento de mi cadera, la cual subía y bajaba intentando seguir el ritmo de su lengua, estaba cerca y mi cuerpo lo sabía, instintivamente lleve mis manos hasta su cabeza apretándola más a mí, no quería que parara por nada del mundo, no podía hacerlo, no ahora. Cuando menos me lo espere el orgasmo recorrió cada mínima parte de mi cuerpo y un gutural gemido escapo de mi boca. Solté su cabeza y mis brazos cayeron a mis costados, mi pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente y aunque quisiera mis ojos no se mantenían abiertos. Pero hice un esfuerzo cuando sentí como ella se incorporaba, tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese, gimiendo cuando sentí mí sabor en su boca, pase mi mano por su cuello hasta llegar a su nuca, para traerla sobre mi cuando me volví a recostar. Mis manos viajaron hasta su cintura, la tome con fuerza y en un rápido movimiento cambie nuestras posiciones.

Nos besamos como si fuese el último beso que nos daríamos, sin apartar mis labios de los suyos mis manos comenzaron a descender por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus pechos, estimulando sus pezones apretándolos levemente logrando que Lexa jadeara, una de mis manos siguió descendiendo por su abdomen hasta llegar a su sexo, gemí en su boca al sentirla tan mojada, mis dedos comenzaron a estimular si clítoris pero los movimientos de su cadera me daban a entender que necesitaba más de mí.

\- Dios, Clarke. – Jadeo – Te necesito, mi amor.

Eso fue lo único que necesite para introducir lentamente dos dedos dentro de ella, suspiro y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándome su cuello al descubierto el cual no tarde en besar mientras mis dedos la embestían una y otra vez. El olor de su piel, el olor de su sexo mezclado con el mío, todo era demasiado excitante, mucho más cuando escuche el ruido que hacían mis dedos cada vez que entraban y salían de ella. Automáticamente sentí como mi entrepierna ardía, reclamando atención, sin poder controlarlo comencé a mover mi cadera haciendo que mi sexo se restriegue sobre su muslo.

Sus jadeos eran más constantes y fuertes, al igual que el movimiento que ejercía su cadera, movimientos rápidos y erráticos que me indicaban lo cerca que estaba por correrse.

\- Sí, Lexa – susurre en su oído – Córrete para mí, cariño.

Sentí como las paredes se su intimidad se contraían alrededor de mis dedos, escuche sus gemidos muy cerca de mi oído y en ese momento me di cuenta que no existe nada más placentero que oírla gemir y sobretodo, gemir gracias a mí. Sentí como sus brazos rodearon mi espalda y su nariz rozando mi cuello, retire lentamente mis dedos de su intimidad haciéndola suspirar. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí algo que no había sentido nunca en el centro del pecho y aunque intentara expresarlo con palabras no encontraba ninguna que se ajuste a lo que me hacía sentir. Lexa acaricio mis mejillas antes de inclinarse para besarme lentamente, cuando su lengua comenzó a jugar con la mía, mi sexo me aviso que había algo que no había sido atendido del todo y los movimientos sobre su muslo comenzaron de nuevo.

Me separe de sus labios y apoye mis manos a los costados de su cabeza, mientras sus manos acariciaban mis costados, para luego posicionarse en mi cintura acompañando mis movimientos. No deje de mirarla en ningún momento y aunque mis ojos se intentaban cerrar, como si así fuese a disfrutar mucho más, yo quería tenerlos abiertos y poder mirarla, como si la estuviera dejando mirar a través de mis ojos, directamente a mi alma, sin ningún tipo de miedo.

\- Como quisiera fotografiar este momento, Clarke – Lexa sonrió – tu expresión cuando estas a punto de correrte es el paraíso.

Sentí como mis mejillas ardieron y no sabía si era por el inminente orgasmo que estaba a punto de sentir o por sus palabras, escondí mi rostro en su cuello haciéndola reír levemente.

\- Mmmm – volvió a hablar – y escuchar tus gemidos tan de cerca debería ser declarado la octava maravilla.

Me incorpore y la bese, no sé si para callarla o porque realmente quería hacerlo en ese momento, sonrió sobre mis labios y volvió a cambiar nuestras posiciones, quedando ella otra vez sobre mí, su mano descendió hasta mi sexo, buscando mi centro de placer, estaba demasiado sensible, cualquier rose me hacía gemir. Y aunque estaba sintiendo placer algo dentro de mí me pedía más, necesitaba más y me encontré en una discusión interna sin saber qué hacer, Lexa pareció darse cuenta porque dejo de moverse y me miro con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- ¿Qué pasa, amor? – la mire directamente a los ojos, quería pedírselo pero las palabras no me salían - ¿Clarke? – su rostro demostraba preocupación - ¿Amor?

\- Quiero – abrí y cerré la boca varias veces pero las palabras no salían.

\- ¿Qué cosa, amor?

\- Quiero, quiero sentirte dentro, Lex.

\- Estas – pestañeo un par de veces – ¿Estas segura, Clarke?

\- Sí – acaricie su mejilla – quiero sentirte dentro mío, mi amor.

Lexa se inclinó para poder besarme, mientras sus dedos retomaron los movimientos sobre mi clítoris, no puedo negar que sentí un poco de miedo cuando sus dedos se posicionaron sobre mi entrada, sentí como dos de sus dedos se adentraban en mí lentamente, mis piernas se tensaron, cerré mis ojos y suspire.

\- Abre los ojos, Clarke

Al abrirlos me encontré con su dulce mirada, la cual me transmitía tranquilidad, mis piernas y todo el resto de mi cuerpo se relajó y aunque sentía un poco de dolor, no llegaba a opacar el placer que Lexa me hacía sentir. Lentamente comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de mí y de apoco pude apreciar como iban entrando con más facilidad, como se iban resbalando gracias a mis fluidos y como el placer iba aumentando. No pude aguantar el gemido cuando sentí su pulgar sobre mi centro, acompañando los movimientos de sus dedos en mi interior, todo se sentía tan increíble, tan irreal, estuve más de un año pensando que no iba a poder entregarme por completo a una persona y ahí estaba ella, tomando todo, absolutamente todo de mí. Mi cuerpo estaba inerte mientras seguía entregándome al placer que Lexa me estaba dando, mi espalda se arqueo, mis piernas se tensaron y sus dedos se doblaron dentro mío, tocando ese punto exacto haciendo que ese orgasmo sea tan intenso y seguramente muy difícil de superar.

Suspire pesadamente cuando sus dedos me abandonaron, sintiéndome tan vacía de un momento a otro, sentí como un líquido resbalaba por mis mejillas y ahí me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Las manos de Lexa no tardaron en cortar el recorrido de las lágrimas, cuando abrí mis ojos, su mirada estaba llena de miedo.

\- Estoy bien – logre decirle con voz ronca.

\- Estas llorando, Clarke. – escuche como su voz comenzaba a quebrarse –

\- Estoy bien, mi amor – tome su rostro y me incline besándola. – Estoy bien, Lex. De verdad – le sonreí –

\- ¿Te hice daño?

\- No – negué con la cabeza – no mi amor, fue tan… - suspire – tan increíble.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – asentí y esta vez fue ella la que me beso, cuando nos separamos la mire a los ojos y otra vez esa sensación, esos sentimientos que desbordaban mi pecho. Y en ese momento pude darme cuenta de lo que era. –

\- Te amo. – sus ojos recorrían rápidamente todo mi rostro, no sé si buscaban algo en particular o solamente le había tomado por sorpresa. Pero no lo pude aguantar más, todo mi cuerpo me pedía expresarlo por palabras. Aunque ahora, bajo su expresión el miedo de haberme precipitado comenzó a invadirme. Sentí como el alma me volvió al cuerpo cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y una de sus manos acaricio mi mejilla. –

\- Te amo, Clarke. – beso mis labios – te amo – repitió y juro por Dios, que nunca en la vida me sentí tan feliz.

Nunca en la vida me había imaginado lo que se sentía amar tanto a otra persona y lo mejor aún era que esa otra persona correspondiera los sentimientos. No existen palabras más hermosas que sus "Te amo" ni lugar más pacífico que sus brazos.

Cuando me desperté la claridad del día abundaba en la habitación, Lexa estaba durmiendo en una posición algo incómoda sobre mi vientre, estire el brazo para tomar mi celular, eran las dos de la tarde, habíamos dormido demasiado. Sonreí a recordar la reciente noche, al recordar sus besos, sus caricias, sus te amo.

Tape mi rostro con ambas manos, no podía creer que le había dicho que la amaba y mucho menos que ella me dijera lo mismo, tenía esa sensación de felicidad instalada en el centro del pecho y no quería que se vaya nunca.

Tomé una almohada y la puse debajo de su cabeza cuando me levante de la cama, busque la camiseta que tenia la noche anterior y me la puse. Fui al baño para lavarme la cara y las manos. Cuando me vi al espejo noté todas las marcas que tenia en mi cuello ¿En que momento me las hizo? No lo recuerdo, tampoco me molestaban, solo iba a tener que usar demasiado maquillaje para taparlos esta noche.

Cuando estaba en la cocina abrí la mini heladera que teníamos y dude entre hacer un desayuno o un almuerzo, aunque ya iba siendo hora de la merienda. La torta que le había comprado todavía estaba intacta así que opte por preparar un poco de café con leche para Lexa y un té para mí. Mientras estaba preparando el café sentí los brazos de Lexa rodear mi cintura, su cuerpo pegándose a mi espalda y sus labios rozando sutilmente mi cuello.

\- Mmm... la almohada no es tan cómoda como tu pancita - reímos - ¿Desayuno de cumpleaños?

\- Sí. Por lo menos la torta es de cumpleaños. - me giré para poder observarla -

\- Buenos días, pequeña. - apoyo sus labios en los míos en un casto beso -

\- Buenos días, cariño. - Lexa me miraba con esos hermosos ojos verdes, estaban brillosos, ese brillo de paz y tranquilidad. Me sonreía mientras acariciaba mis brazos con sus dedos - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Te amo. - y en ese momento sus ojos brillaron aún más si se podía, supe a la perfección que no hacía falta que me lo dijera con palabras, porque por su manera de mirarme me decía absolutamente todo -

\- Te amo, mi amor. - rodee su cuello con mis brazos y ella se inclinó para besarme, un beso lento, lleno de sentimientos nuevos, un beso que solo fue interrumpido por la falta de oxígeno.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno. Pero si las conejillas se han dignado a venir. - fue lo primero que nos dijo Raven. Todos rieron menos Costia. Cada minuto me arrepiento de haberla invitado -

\- Cállate, Raven.

\- Tus mejillas coloradas te delatan, Griffin.

\- Eso es envidia, Reyes. - le dijo Lexa antes de sacarle la lengua en gesto burlón.

Costia, Jasper, Maya, Octavia y Raven nos habían esperado solo por quince minutos y ya habían escrito una película, la habían filmado y hasta ganaron el Oscar. Cuando Raven y Jasper se juntan son demasiado dramáticos.

Todos saludaron a Lexa por su cumpleaños y nos dividimos en los autos para ir a cenar, como no le dijimos a donde iríamos me dejo conducir a mí pero no sin usar su "artillería pesada" pasa sacarme información. Cosa que obviamente no logró.

Cuando llegamos al el lugar todos entraron pero Lexa me detuvo en la puerta.

\- Gracias - me susurro mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde detrás de mi oreja -

\- No fue tan difícil conseguir las reservas - le sonreí y elle negó con la cabeza -

\- No por eso. Bueno, en realidad si también por esto. Pero - paso sus pulgares por mis mejillas - se lo que te cuesta estar cerca de Costia y realmente te agradezco que lo estés intentando.

\- Sería mucho más fácil si ella también pusiera algo de su parte.

\- Lo sé - frunció el ceño - pero me hace feliz que lo intentes tú.

\- Lo hago porque eres mi novia.

\- Y porque me amas.

\- Y porque te amo, si. - bese sus labios antes de ingresar al restaurante.

La cena paso entre charlas y risas, Lexa estuvo sonriente toda la cena, no se si era porque la veía con ojos de novia o que pero la veía feliz. Me hubiese gustado que Anya hubiese podido venir pero no pudo acomodarse los días en la oficina, aunque le había prometido a Lexa pasarse el próximo fin de semana. Creo que esa noticia fue como la frutilla del postre porque su humor estaba mucho mejor después de hablar con Anya.

\- ¡Hora de los regalos! - Exclamó Jasper - toma, primero el nuestro.

\- Gracias, chicos - Jasper y Maya le habían regalado una campera de cuero de color negro, le quedaba extraordinariamente perfecta. - me encanta.

\- Ahora el nuestro - hablo Raven.

\- No sabíamos muy bien tu talle, Lex. - le dijo Octavia.

\- Gracias - les sonrió y sacó de la bolsa un vaquero de esos que van ajustados a las piernas de color blanco rasgado en algunas partes - es hermoso. Gracias. -

\- ¿Y tú rubia?

\- Yo ya le di mi regalo, Rae.

\- Ah si, conejillas.

\- Mira - Lexa extendió su brazo y le mostro la pulsera que le había regalado - y aparte un pijama demasiado peculiar, lleno de mapaches.

\- Te ves adorable en el. - le sonreí y ella me beso -

\- Lex - por último hablo Costia - se que te gustan - le sonrió y le dio un paquete.

\- Gracias, Cos - cuando saco el envoltorio se encontró con un cd de edición limitada de Aerosmith - es genial, gracias. Este no lo tenía.

Luego de recibir el último regalo llego el mozo con una torta con muchas velas, tres mozos más se reunieron a él y comenzaron a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños.

\- Toma - le habló un mozo - una rubia de ojos celestes me dejo esto para ti -

\- Gracias - Lexa tomo el enorme ramo de flores y sonrió ampliamente - Gracias amor. - se inclinó para besarme y luego olió las flores con una sonrisa en su rostro - son hermosas, me encantan.

Salimos del lugar y nos fuimos otra vez al campus, lamentablemente para mi al otro día me tocaba trabajar por la mañana, le había dicho a Lexa que ella podía ir si quería pero me dijo que no, que prefiere pasar la noche conmigo. Nos despedimos de los chicos quienes nos acompañaron a nuestra habitación.

\- Griffin eres una aguafiestas.

\- Tengo que trabajar mañana, Rae.

\- Eso, deja tranquila a mi novia.

\- No hace falta que la defiendas, Woods.

\- Anda, cielo. El fin de semana que viene salimos. - le dijo Octavia. -

\- Más les vale.

\- Te lo prometo yo, Reyes. Vamos a salir.

\- Que descansen conejas.

\- Buenas noches envidiosa. - le repliqué -

Entramos a la habitación y lo primero que hizo Lexa fue poner las flores en agua, mientras yo aproveche a ponerme el pijama.

\- Fue el mejor cumpleaños, mi amor. - me dijo mientras me abrazaba y escondía su rostro en mi cuello - gracias.

\- No me agradezcas, cariño. - acaricié su espalda - me alegró que lo hayas pasado bien.

\- Más que bien. - me beso en los labios - no puedo creerlo, Clarke.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Lo bien que me haces sentir. Hace mucho que no puedo decir que me siento plenamente feliz y todo es gracias a ti.

\- Mi pequeña dulce. - bese sus labios y ella sonrió -

\- Tengo algo en mente, amor.

\- Cuéntame.

\- Ven - tomo mi mano y me guió hasta el sofá donde ella se sentó e hizo que me sentara en sus piernas - no creo que suene como una locura porque prácticamente convivimos desde hace un año. Pero... - suspiró y me miro con nerviosismo -

\- Pero...

\- Me gustaría que vivamos en otro lado, Clarke. Que busquemos un departamento cerca de la universidad. Quiero que tengamos un dormitorio con una cama enorme para las dos, aunque estoy más que segura de que aunque tengamos una cama de cinco plazas vamos a terminar durmiendo una encima de la otra, como hasta ahora. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te parece una locura?

\- No. No me parece una locura.

\- ¿Pero?

\- Sabes que no cuento con el dinero necesario para irme a alquilar algo, Lex.

\- No te estoy pidiendo dinero - frunció el ceño -

\- Lo sé. Pero mínimamente quiero aportar con algo y no tengo los medios, ganó demasiado poco como para que alcance.

\- Me alcanza con que aportes tu amor por mí. Tus mimos, tus caricias, tus besos, tus te amo. - sonrió con esto último - se que no estás segura, Clarke. Pero no tiene que ser ya, puede ser después de las vacaciones de verano. Así tenemos tiempo de buscar algo y ver si te sigo aguantando, mi mariconcita. ¿Qué dices?

\- Que sí.

\- ¿ De verdad?

\- Sí.

-¿En serio?

\- Sí mi amor. En serio.

Me hizo caer sobre el sofá y ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, inclinándose para besar mis labios. Luego apoyo uno de sus codos al costado de mi cuerpo para poder mirarme.

\- Eres lo más hermoso que me paso en la vida, Lexa.

\- Tú arreglaste mi vida, Clarke. No sé que hubiese hecho sin ti a mi lado.

\- Te amo

\- Y yo a ti, pequeña.


	24. Chapter 24

**RAVEN POV**

\- ¿Ya saben que van a hacer estas vacaciones?

\- Sí, rubia. Nos vamos una semana a la playa. – dije mirando a mi novia –

\- Eso es lindo ¿Y después?

\- Yo por mi parte me voy a mi casa y ella a la suya – hizo un puchero – sé que suena aburrido, porque lo será, pero debo pasar tiempo con mis padres y ella con los suyos, aunque seguramente me quede el último mes con ustedes –

\- A ver... a ver mi amor, ¿Por qué asumís que lo vamos a pasar con ellas?

\- ¿Por qué vivimos en la misma ciudad?

\- Cállate, Woods. Nadie te pregunto... - mire a mi novia - ¿Mi amor?

\- Fácil, viven en la misma ciudad. – todos rieron menos yo. - ¿Ustedes hacen algo?

\- Yo me voy a Nueva York con Anya las primeras 3 semanas, después las paso con Clarke, a menos que ella no quiera. – Lexa beso a su novia, un beso que podía haber sido inocente pero cuando uno habla de estas dos... la inocencia no cuenta –

\- Ya, búsquense un cuarto.

\- Reyes... esta es nuestro cuarto. – me saco la lengua –

\- Ya déjense de pelear ustedes dos, parecen dos crías. – Con Lexa rodamos los ojos – Lex... Tenemos que estudiar para mañana – Octavia me miro a mi y Lexa a Clarke.

\- Ya entendimos – dijimos al unísono, saludamos a nuestras novias y salimos de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué tal si tú y yo vamos por un helado, supermegahiper engordador?

\- Me parece perfecto. – Abrace a Clarke y así nos fuimos caminando hasta la heladería –

Solo tres días nos separaban de las amadas y esperadas vacaciones, este último mes no le dedique mucho tiempo a Octavia, tenía todos los finales encima y lamentablemente eran prioridad, al igual que ella en este momento, yo ya había terminado de dar todos los finales al igual que Clarke y a Octavia y Lexa todavía les quedaban dos finales, era más que obvio que estos últimos tres días los iba a pasar con mi mejor amiga.

Una de las cosas que se me ocurrió para compensar este último mes de "desencuentros" fue invitarla a pasar una semana en la playa, cosa que ella acepto efusivamente, y no es mentira, prácticamente se puso a saltar por toda la habitación cuando se lo propuse. Si hubiese sido por nosotras nos quedábamos los tres meses en la playa pero tanto sus padres como los míos reclamaban nuestra presencia en casa. El último mes de las vacaciones su familia se iba a hacer un tour por Europa, ella prefirió declinar esa oferta y pasarlo conmigo en Phoenix, o sea... ¿Quién deja un tour por Europa para terminar en Phoenix? Sí dijeron Octavia, genial, ganaron. Le hable muy seriamente sobre eso, le dije que debía ir con sus padres, esos viajes no siempre se dan y era una experiencia inolvidable pero no, ella me dijo que prefiere estar conmigo y que ese viaje va a quedar pendiente para unos años más adelante y que desea que sea yo quien la acompañe. Que alguien me diga... ¿Cómo no amarla cuando es así conmigo?

\- Tierra llamando a Raven.

\- ¿Qué pasa rubia?

\- ¿En qué pensabas?

\- En lo enamorada que estoy de Octavia.

\- Claro... Y después la babosa soy yo ¿Verdad?

\- Cállate – le tire con una bollito de servilleta – Cuando comenzamos a salir... nunca me imaginé que íbamos a llegar a este punto. ¿A ti te paso igual?

\- Sí, fue un poco más complejo. Ya sabes, al menos ustedes se llevaban bien desde el principio.

\- Sí, tu novia dio un giro inesperado. – Clarke asintió mientras tomaba su helado – Es otra persona, Clarke. – ella sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior –

\- Lo sé, siento como si la conociera de toda la vida. Cambio mi vida para bien, Rae. Y tú y yo sabemos que la Lexa que yo conocí hace dos años hubiese cambiado mi vida pero para mal.-

\- Es por eso que te lo digo. Yo la conocí cuando era simpática, tímida pero simpática, después se volvió todo eso feo que conociste, aunque ahora que lo pienso, si te enamoraste de ella cuando era tan increíblemente asquerosa, ahora las bragas las debes tener todo el día en los tobillos – carcajee.- lo digo por el cambio radical, rubia. No seas mal pensada.

Octavia estaba contenta por dos razones, la primera es que en una hora salíamos directo a nuestra semana de vacaciones y la otra era que había aprobado los dos finales y con notas excelentes.

Clarke y Lexa habían pasado a saludarnos la noche anterior, ya que ellas salían mucho más temprano que nosotras, la pobre de Lexa llegaba y ya tenía que volver a salir pero fue ella la que le impidió a Clarke irse en avión o en micro, creo que ellas dos nos superan en lo pegotes que son. Si tengo que decir la verdad, Lexa todavía no me cae muy bien pero mi amiga, Clarke, la noto tan feliz con la idiota esa que tiene como novia que tengo que replantearme la idea de que al final de todo puedo volver a ser su amiga, o intentarlo al menos, todo sea por esa pequeña de ojos celestes.

* * *

Comenzamos el viaje hacía la costa, Octavia iba manejando mientras yo jugaba con el stereo del auto, no encontraba ninguna canción de mi agrado para poder cantar a todo pulmón, así que termine optando por apagar el stereo e ir hablando con mi novia. Una de las cosas que más amaba de nuestra relación era que nunca nos quedábamos sin tema de conversación podríamos pasar horas y horas hablando que no nos íbamos a aburrir. Amaba a Octavia con locura y sentía muy dentro de mi que ella era la indicada, la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y creo que hasta puedo llegar a decir que es de la primera y única persona de la cual me enamore perdidamente.

Después de unas tres horas de viaje llegamos a nuestro destino, por suerte habíamos hecho las reservas semanas antes de las vacaciones, el lugar estaba atestado de gente, demasiada para mi gusto pero ya estábamos en verano y eso en la playa se hacía notar. Luego de presentar los papeles de las reservas subimos a nuestra habitación a dejar los bolsos y darnos un rápido baño antes de ir a la playa, queríamos e íbamos a disfrutar cada uno de los días al máximo.

El día estaba espectacularmente hermoso, hacía calor y no había ni una nube en el cielo, yo me fui a meter al agua mientras que Octavia prefirió quedarse tomando sol sobre una toalla, diciéndome que en un rato me alcanzaría.

En un momento cuando miré hacia donde mi novia estaba, la pude ver hablando con dos chicos, uno era nada más y nada menos que el idiota de mi cuñado, Bellamy, y el otro chico, si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Lincoln, habíamos ido a algunas de sus fiestas en el campus. Salí del agua y me fui hasta donde ellos estaban, Octavia no tenía muy buena cara, se ve que algo había pasado.

\- Hola cuñado.

\- Raven - Bellamy me miro con esa cara de odio mientras que Lincoln solo se reía -

\- Lincoln ¿Verdad?

\- Así es, señorita. - me guiño un ojo -

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, cielo. Le estaba diciendo a mi hermano por enésima vez el porque no voy a Europa con ellos. - rodó los ojos -

\- La gane de mano, campeón.

\- Bell, las chicas nos están esperando - hablo Lincoln -

\- Sí, ve con tu novia y deja de fastidiarme Bellamy. - le dijo su hermana -

\- Ya vamos a hablar en casa tú y yo. - se levanto y se acerco a mi - y tú no cantes victoria - me susurró -

\- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunte una vez que los chicos se habían ido -

\- Sí. - se limito a contestar -

\- No dejes que tu hermano arruine nuestras vacaciones. Anda... que es el primer día. - Octavia asintió - ¿Vamos al agua?

\- No. Quizás después.

\- Ningún después - me levante del piso, pase un brazo detrás de sus piernas y el otro por la nuca y la levante corrí hasta la playa mientras ella pataleaba y gritaba que la baje. -

\- Veo que no aceptas un no como respuesta - me dijo mientras reía -

\- Claro. - aparte unos mechones mojados de su frente y luego rodee su cintura con mis brazos -

\- Te amo, Raven.

\- Y yo a ti - nuestros labios se unieron y aunque escuchamos a alguien gritar que había niños presentes no le prestamos atención. - podemos ir a la habitación y terminar esto sin espectadores menores de edad.

\- La última en llegar paga la cena - me dijo antes de hundirme en el agua y salir corriendo hacia donde estaban nuestras cosas -

\- ¡Maldita tramposa!

* * *

Una semana sabía que era muy poco y sabía también que los días se iban a pasar volando pero los había disfrutado a cada uno plenamente, había disfrutado de mi novia, de mi tiempo a su lado, de la tranquilidad de poder dormir sabiendo que al otro día no teníamos otra cosa que hacer más que seguir disfrutando de nosotras.

Y la última noche nos encontró caminando descalzas por la orilla del mar, tomadas de la mano planeando que es lo que íbamos para estar conectadas la mayor parte del tiempo que pasemos separadas por miles de kilómetros.

Tener de novia a tu compañera de cuarto tiene ciertas desventajas, al pasar tanto tiempo juntas cuesta mucho más separarse, aun sabiendo de antemano que solo íbamos a separarnos un mes y medio.

\- ¿Me repites a que hora sale tu vuelo?

\- A las 9 cielo. - me sonrió - pero tengo que estar a las 6 en el aeropuerto, ya sabes.

\- Bueno.

\- Rae... son solo unos días.

\- Lo sé. - me encogí de hombros - pero voy a extrañarte.

\- Yo también voy a extrañarte, hermosa mía. ¿Vamos a dormir? - asentí -

Llegamos a nuestra habitación de hotel y ambas nos dimos una ducha rápida, más que nada para quitarnos el exceso de arena que teníamos. Nos acostamos en la cama, abrace a mi novia apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho dejando que el aroma de su piel llenara cada espacio de mis pulmones, me sentía tan segura y amada entre sus brazos. Octavia se puso de costado para poder mirarme, acarició mi mejilla y se acercó para besarme, de a poco me fue dejando contra el colchón poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mí, mis manos acariciaron sus piernas y fueron subiendo metiéndose por debajo de su camiseta, sonreí sobre sus labios cuando note que no llevaba nada debajo de su camiseta, ella se incorporó y se quitó la única prenda que tenía, tomó mis manos haciendo que me siente para poder quitarme mi camiseta.

\- ¿Tuviste la misma idea que yo?

\- Así es, nos complementamos de lo mejor, O.

Hicimos el amor durante toda la noche, bueno las pocas horas que quedaban de la noche, nos amamos como siempre, en cada momento parecía que queríamos grabar cada mínima parte de nuestra piel, de nuestros cuerpos, como teniendo miedo de olvidarnos de algo.

Temprano a la mañana acompañe a Octavia hasta el aeropuerto, ella no quería pero ya sabe que no acepto un no como respuesta.

\- Mi amor, tengo que irme -

\- Lo sé. Lo sé - le dije sin soltarla -

\- Te amo.

\- Te amo - le dije antes de besarla suavemente - avísame apenas llegas. ¿Sí?

\- Sí amor. Tú también. Maneja con cuidado - acarició mis mejillas -

\- Sí. Vete... porque sino no te suelto más.

\- Chau, cielo. - volvió a besarme para luego caminar hasta la entrada -

La vi entrar al área de espera y me fui de nuevo al hotel debía terminar de empacar mis cosas e irme para Phoenix... tenía un trayecto más que largo hasta allá pero no me arrepiento de nada, esta semana que pase con Octavia nos unió mucho más y me enamore mucho más si se puede. Ahora solo ne resta esperar con ansías que el mes y medio que me separan de ella pase rápido.

 **LEXA** **POV**

Extrañaba a Clarke, hace dos semanas que tuve que acompañar a Anya a la casa de sus padres y ya deseaba volver, hubiese preferido pasar todas las vacaciones de verano en la casa del lago pero no debía ser egoísta con Abby sabia que quería ver a su hija.  
Durante esas dos semanas nos estuvimos comunicando por mensajes, llamadas y videollamadas, prácticamente el celular se había convertido la continuación de mis manos.

 **Yo: ¿Clarke?**

 **Yo: ¿Estás durmiendo?**

 **Clarke: Hola amor. No, estaba hablando con mamá.**

 **Yo: Te extraño**

 **Clarke: Yo más**

 **Yo: No mientas.**

 **Clarke: ¡No te miento!**

 **Yo: Siempre te escribo yo. Tú nunca lo haces... así que yo te** **extraño** **más.**

 **Yo: Quiero un** **besito**

 **Clarke: Una semana mi amor. Solo una semana.**

 **Yo: Clarke...**

 **Clarke: ¿Qué amor?**

 **Yo: ¿Estás ocupada?**

 **Clarke: No... solo estoy mirando una película con mamá ¿Por?**

 **Yo: Es que...**

 **Clarke: ¿Qué pasa, Lex?**

 **Yo: Tengo muchas** **ganitas**

 **Clarke: Lexaaaaaaaaa ... no puedes decirme eso.**

 **Yo: ¿Puedo llamarte?**

 **Clarke: ¿Ahora?**

 **Yo: No... cuando** **estés** **en la cama.**

 **Clarke: Lexa... no me hagas esto.**

 **Yo: Solo quiero hablar contigo...**

 **Yo: Y decirte todas las cosas que tengo ganas de hacerte.**

 **Clarke: Lexa...**

 **Yo:** **Avísame** **cuando pueda llamarte...**

 **Yo: Te amo.**

Termine de ayudar a Anya a ordenar la cocina y me fui a dar un baño antes de acostarme y esperar a que Clarke me dijera que la podía llamar. No estaba segura si iba a querer hacerlo de esa forma pero Dios mio, nunca pensé que me iba a hacer tanta falta en tan solo dos semanas. Y no es exactamente el acto sexual lo que más extraño. A la que extraño es a ella, sus besos, sus suspiros, sus gemidos. Necesitaba escucharla con urgencia, aunque sabia que debía ir con cuidado, si bien ya no había ninguna barrera entre nosotras cosas así de nuevas no se como se las tomaría.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que le mande mensajes y sabía que no iba a dejar a su madre sola mirando la película y tampoco se lo pedí pero ya me estaba impacientando.

 **Yo: Voy a empezar sin ti...**

 **Clarke: 15 minutos.**

 **Yo: ¿Empiezo en 15?**

 **Clarke:** **Llámame** **en 15 minutos.**

Sí, esos fueron los 15 minutos más largos de toda mi existencia. En la casa todos estaban durmiendo ya, por suerte. Cerré mi puerta con llave, apague las luces y me recosté en la cama sólo con mis bragas puestas, si bueno el calor era insoportable, claro.

 _-_ _Lex... - contesto Clarke -_

 _\- No te das una idea de lo que extrañaba escucharte - dije con voz ronca - ¿Estás en la cama? - sabía que debía llevar la situación -_

 _\- Si..._

 _\- ¿Estas vestida?_

 _\- Depende._

 _\- ¿A qué?_

 _\- A que llames estar vestida -_ _soltó_ _una_ _risita_ _demasiado excitante para mi gusto._

 _\- ¿Qué llevas puesto?_

 _-_ _Lex..._

 _\- ¿Qué llevas puesto, Clarke?_

 _\- Tengo ese conjunto rojo que tanto te gusta..._

 _-_ _Mmmm... ¿El rojo con lunares negros?_

 _\- Sí..._

 _\- ¿Nada más? - dije en un jadeo -_

 _\- Nada más... y... ¿Y tú?_

 _\- Yo solo llevo unas bragas violetas. - Suspiré - y nada más._

 _\- Lexa... Yo..._

 _\- ¿Qué mi amor?_

 _\- Yo no sé..._

 _-_ _Shhhh... Escúchame - comencé a hablar con voz ronca, estaba_ _excitada_ _y no podía ocultarlo - quiero que te quites tu_ _sosten_ _lentamente._

 _-_ _Lex..._

 _\- Hazlo,.Clarke - al cabo de unos minutos hable - ¿Ya?_

 _\- Sí._

 _-_ _Mmm... eres tan hermosa, Clarke. Siente como me pongo a horcajadas y me inclinó para besar esos labios que tanto amo, para besar ese lunar que tan loca me vuelve -_ _jadee_ _\- mi lengua juega con la tuya mientras mis manos descienden hasta tus_ _pechos_ _para_ _acariciarlos,_ _apretarlos_ _\- escuché como_ _jadeo_ _del otro lado y no pude evitar sonreír - Dios, Clarke. Como me gustan tus_ _pechos, mis besos van descendiendo por tu cuello hasta llegar a tus senos, no pierdo el tiempo y meto uno de tus_ _pezones_ _en mi boca mientras el otro lo estimulo con mis manos ._

 _\- Lexa ... - gimió ya sin ningún tipo de vergüenza -_

 _\- ¿Quieres que siga?_

 _-_ _Ss...si._

 _\- Clarke... quiero que tus manos sean las_ _mías, sean mi lengua, mis labios. ¿Si, mi amor?_

 _-_ _Ssi... Lex si._

 _-_ _Quítate_ _las braguitas. Yo también me voy a quitar las mías._

 _\- Ya - suspiro -_

 _\- Separa tus piernas - la escuche_ _gemir_ _\- vuelvo a besarte, con pasión, mi lengua explora cada rincón de tu boca. Me separo de ti y me posicionó entre tus piernas, las cuales acaricio con la yema de mis dedos._

 _\- Oh... Lexa - y eso era lo que yo tanto deseaba escuchar, esos_ _gemidos_ _que tanto extrañaba -_

 _\- Dime, Clarke._

 _\- Por favor..._

 _\- Dime que quieres._

 _\- A ti - jadeo -_

 _\- ¿A dónde?_

 _\- Aquí - gimió - entre mis piernas._

 _\- Ahí estoy, Clarke. Mis manos separan tus pliegues y mi lengua pasa por todo tu_ _sexo_ _-_ _gemimos_ _al unísono - Por Dios, Clarke... estas tan mojada mi amor._

 _\- Sí. Estoy mojada solo por ti - jadeo - me vuelves loca, Lexa._

 _\- Mi lengua comienza a trazar_ _círculos_ _sobre tu clítoris, primero lento y luego rápido. Mis dedos juegan en tu entrada,_ _tentandote_ _... ¿Me quieres dentro?_

 _\- Sí. Por Dios, si._

 _\- Dos de mis dedos se deslizan lentamente en tu interior mientras mi lengua sigue sobre tu centro. - mientras iba hablándole comencé a tocarme también no iba a aguantar a que Clarke me devolviera lo que yo estoy haciendo, escucharla_ _gemir_ _me llevaba a una excitación extrema, como deseaba tenerla aquí conmigo. - Estoy tan empapada, Clarke._

 _-_ _Ess... estoy... cerca... - dijo jadeante -_

 _\- Sí, mi amor. Las embestidas van subiendo de velocidad al igual que el movimiento de mi lengua. ¿Escuchas_ _eso, Clarke? el sonido de mis dedos en tu interior ¿Lo escuchas?_

 _-_ _Ssi...si._

 _\- Vamos, Clarke. Córrete para mí._ _Sienteme,_ _sienteme_ _dentro tuyo._

Ambas comenzamos a gemir sin parar, sin ningún tipo de pudor, podía sentir el orgasmo instalándose en mi entrepierna, podía sentir las paredes de mi sexo apretando mis dedos y al escuchar a Clarke del otro lado debía que estaba tan cerca como yo. Al cabo de unos minutos escuche un gutural gemido del otro lado del teléfono, Clarke se había corrido y ese gemido fue lo último que me faltaba para correrme unos segundos después.

Nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando nuestras respiraciones, las cuales poco a poco se iban normalizando.

 _\- ¿Lexa?_

 _\- Sí..._

 _\- Te amo. - suspiro - y ahora te extraño aun más._

 _\- Te amo y esta semana se va a pasar rápido mi amor._

 _\- ¿Sabes que quiero?_

 _\- No. Dime..._

 _\- Quiero que me hagas el amor apenas llegues. - ambas_ _reímos_ _-_

 _\- Y lo haré. Quiero abrazarte para dormir. Te extraño tanto._

 _\- Y yo a ti cariño._

Ninguna de las dos quiso cortar la llamada, fue como dormir más cerca de ella, ya que podía escuchar su respiración relajándose cada vez más hasta que ambas nos quedamos dormidas.

* * *

La semana se había hecho de goma, interminable. Y como Anya se dio cuenta de eso decidió volver dos días antes, así que no le dije nada a Clarke. Quería darle una sorpresa. Eran las 7 am cuando llegamos a Phoenix una hora más tarde yo ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de Clarke pero en lugar de tocar timbre, la llame por teléfono.

 _\- Hola mi amor. -_

 _\- Hola ¿Estabas durmiendo?_

 _\- Si - su voz era ronca y me encantaba -_

 _\- Lo siento, no quería despertarte._

 _\- No te preocupes - bostezo - me encanta despertarme con tu voz._

 _\- Te extraño._

 _\- Yo también, Lex. ¿Cuando llegas?_

 _\- Bueno... a decir verdad... - Suspiré - de eso quería hablarte._

 _\- Oh, ese tono de voz no me gusta. ¿Que pasa amor?_

 _\- Es que.. Clarke._

 _\- ¿Debes quedarte más días no?_

 _\- Clarke..._

 _\- ¿Cuanto? Siento que no te veo hace años._

 _\- Clarke, mi amor._

 _\- Es que quiero verte Lexa, te extraño._

 _\- ¡Amor escuchame!_

 _\- Lo siento. Dime_

 _\- Estoy en la puerta - reí -_

 _\- ¡¿Qué?!_

 _\- Que estoy en tu puerta, Clarke. Abreme._

Apenas unos minutos después mi novia abrió la puerta y una enorme sonrisa se situaba en su rostro, se colgó de mi cuello abrazando mi cintura con sus piernas, verdaderamente no esperaba este recibimiento. Clarke iba vestida con una remera que le llegaba a los muslos y aparentemente sus bragas.

\- ¿Bajaste a abrirme en bragas? - sonreí antes de besar sus labios, como extrañaba besarlos -

\- Si quieres me las quito - dijo con voz ronca. Cuando estaba por contestarle vi como Abby bajaba por la escalera -

\- Hola señora Griffin - le sonreí. Mire a Clarke quien automáticamente tenia sus mejillas rojas -

\- Hola, Lexa. - me dio un abrazo y un beso en casa mejilla - No sabía que llegabas hoy, Clarke no me dijo nada - miro a su hija y arqueo una ceja - ¿Así bajaste a abrir la puerta?

\- Bueno, estaba durmiendo y me despertó. - carraspeo - voy a ponerme algo de ropa.

\- ¿Desayunaste, Lexa?

\- No, señ... Abby.

\- Bueno, voy a preparar algo rico. ¿Te quedas a cenar hoy? Viene la hija de Marcus y Clarke no estaba muy animada por eso.

\- Claro. - le sonreí y la acompañe a la cocina para ayudarla a preparar el desayuno, no quería ayuda pero igual termino aceptando -

Desayunamos las tres juntas y ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta pasar tiempo con ambas Griffin, Abby me incluía como una más de su familia y eso llenaba cada parte de mi. Y ¿Clarke? Bueno... amo tanto a Clarke que solo su sonrisa ilumina mis días.

Pasamos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde paseando en moto, era lo que mi novia quería hacer y ¿Quién era yo para negarle eso? Paseamos por muchas partes de la ciudad y pasamos parte de la tarde en una plaza debajo de los árboles, abrazadas mirando como los niños jugaban en una fuente, hacía calor pero no era tan insoportable, espero que se mantenga así o que los días más calurosos nos toque pasarlos en la casa del lago. Teníamos pensado pasar una semana nosotras y otra semana junto a Octavia y Raven.

Antes de ir a su casa pasamos por la mía así me cambiaba y me bañaba, mientras yo hacía eso Clarke se quedo hablando con Anya, espero que no estén complotandose en mi contra.

Esa noche Marcus iba a traer a su hija, el ya vivía con Abby y desde que la conozco nunca la había visto tan feliz. Clarke tomo muy bien que Marcus viviera ahí, no le gustaba que su madre viva sola y quien mejor que él para cuidar de ella, lo único que no le hace mucha gracia es que la hija de Marcus viniera a su casa.

Cuando lleganos a la casa de Clarke, Abby se encontraba cocinando, nos dijo que Marcus había ido a buscar a su hija que cuando llegue nos avisa, Clarke se fue a bañar y yo la espere en su habitación.

Termino de bañarse y cambiarse y se sentó en la cama, ella estaba con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo y yo estaba recostada con las piernas colgadas a un lado de la cama y mi cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, tenia los ojos cerrados mientras Clarke acariciaba mi pelo de manera distraída.

\- ¡Chicas! - nos grito Abby desde abajo - bajen que ya llega Marcus.

\- ¿Vamos a hacer buena letra, amor? - me pregunto mi novia -

\- Sí. Vamos

\- Ey, espera - me freno - dame un beso. Un beso que fue subiendo de tono mientras una de las manos de Clarke se metió bajo mi camiseta

\- Mmmm - intente separarme pero Clarke tenia su mano en mi nuca - Clarke... Clarke...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tienes que dejar de besarme así - suspire y Clarke comenzó a besar mi cuello - Anda Clarke, para. - soy un ser humano y últimamente me cuesta el autocontrol y Clarke no me ayuda para nada, voy a comenzar a pensar que hace las cosas adrede - para, amor. - gemí cuando mordió mi cuello pasando su lengua después, puse mis manos en si cintura y avancé haciendo que su cuerpo chocara con la pared, mis manos se perdieron por debajo de su camiseta la sentí suspirar sobre mi cuello -

\- Quiero sentirte - me dijo con voz ronca - Dios, Lexa. Quiero sentirte. - sus manos fueron hasta el botón de mis vaqueros y los desabrocho mientras nuestras bocas se fundían haciéndose una. Su mano se metió por debajo de mi ropa interior mientras las mías acariciaban sus pechos - estas tan mojada - Clarke no era de decir esas cosas, así que si. Escucharla decir eso me excitó mucho más, cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de deslizarse en mi interior un golpe en la puerta nos hizo parar -

\- ¿Clarke? ¿Lexa?

\- ¡Ya vamos! - gritó Clarke - ¡mierda! De esta noche no te salvas. - volvió a besarme y antes de separarse mordio mi labio inferior -

\- Clarke... - dije en un jadeo - te estoy odiando un poquitito.

\- Yo te amo. - me sonrió.

Bajamos justo cuando Marcus y su hija entraban a la casa, cuando pude distinguir a la chica que lo acompañaba no lo podía creer.

 _-Genial el mundo es un pañuelo- Pensé -_

\- Hola Chicas - nos saludo Marcus. - Ella es mi hija.

\- ¿Lexa? - en ese momento senti todos los ojos sobre mi -

\- Hola, Ontari - sonreí - Qué casualidad ¿no?

\- ¿Se conocen? - me preguntó Clarke

\- Sí. Podríamos decir que si.

\- Yo te recuerdo muy bien, Lex. - dijo mientras me sonreía y yo podía sentir los ojos de mi novia clavados en mi nuca -

\- Bueno - carraspeo Abby - ¿Qué les parece si pasan al comedor?

\- ¿De dónde la conoces? - Clarke se puso delante de mi evitandome el paso -

\- De por ahí. - me encogí de hombros - nos esperan, Clarke.

\- Es ella ¿no?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Te acostaste con ella? - Pregunto sin ningún rodeo -

\- Clarke, no es momento y no estoy de humor.

\- Respondeme

\- Si, Clarke. Si. ¿Podemos ir a la mesa ahora?

La cena no fue demasiado buena, yo puse todo de mi parte al igual que todos en realidad, la única que echaba humo por las orejas era Clarke y no hacía nada por disimularlo. La que parecía disfrutar del mal humor de Clarke era Ontari. Mucho más cuando Clarke le dejo bien en claro de que ella era mi novia y no se lo dijo una vez, se lo dijo cada vez que tuvo oportunidad.

¿Qué más podía pasar esa noche? Una tormenta torrencial comenzó a caer, Ontari quiso irse igual pero tanto como Marcus y Abby se lo prohibieron, tenían un pequeño cuarto de invitados y se podía quedar ahí tranquilamente.

Cuando nos fuimos a acostar Clarke estaba de mal humor, lo peor es que yo no había hecho nada, es más trate de hablarle lo menos posible para que ella no se molestara y fue en vano.

\- Sabes que no puedo cambiar mi pasado, Clarke. - con el tiempo descubrí que Clarke era muy buena ignorando a la gente - Amor, no te conocía cuando eso paso. - Seguía ignorandome y mi paciencia tenia un límite, así que me quite el pijama y comencé a vestirme con mi ropa - Si me vas a ignorar prefiero dormir en mi casa. Chau Clarke. -

\- Espera ¿Donde vas?

\- A mi casa. ¿Tampoco me escuchas? Pensé que solo me ignorabas.

\- Esta lloviendo Lexa.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cual es el problema? No sería la primera vez que camino bajo la lluvia ¿O también quieres que vuelva en el tiempo para no hacerlo?

\- Lo siento. ¿Ok? Lo siento. Ven - se acercó a mi ya que yo no lo hacía - quédate conmigo - dijo cuando me abrazo - vamos a dormir, mi amor.

Nos acostamos y Clarke fue la primera en quedarse dormida, yo por mi parte no me podía dormir, si había algo que me molestaba demasiado era que se enojara por cosas que no tenían ningún sentido. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que Ontari iba a ser la hija del novio de su madre?

Intenté dormir, pero no podía, estaba molesta, fastidiosa. No podía creer como el maravilloso día que había pasado con Clarke había terminado con ambas de mal humor.

Me levante de la cama y baje a la cocina por un poco de agua, la casa estaba en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba la lluvia que caía.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? - su voz me asusto, no la había escuchado entrar a la cocina -

\- Creo que eso es obvio.

\- ¿Crees que puedo hacer algo para relajarte así duermes? - comenzó a acercarse a mí hasta dejarme atrapada entre la mesada y su cuerpo - quizás un poco de ejercicio haga que duermas como un bebé - susurró intentando acercarse a mis labios pero la frene apoyando mis manos en sus hombros y poniendo distancia - ¿Qué dices? - intento acercarse de nuevo pero no lo permití - vamos Lexa se que lo quieres.

\- Tengo novia Ontari y lo sabes.

\- ¿Esa rubia con cara de virgen? - carcajeo - Puedo darte mucho más de lo que ella puede Lexa. - volvió a acercarse peligrosamente a mi cuello y suspiro en el - vamos Lexa tu cuerpo lo pide. - sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos y por un segundo sentí la necesidad de besarlos. ¿En que estoy pensando? Mi novia esta arriba. -

\- Dios, basta. Es en serio. Basta.

\- Esta bien. Sabes donde duermo por si cambias de parecer - me guiño un ojo antes de irse -

Después de unos minutos volví a la habitación con Clarke, me sentía culpable por casi haber caído en la tentación llamada Ontari, sinceramente no pude pensar con claridad desde un principio. Me acoste a su lado, ella estaba boca abajo y su pelo todo revuelto por la almohada.

\- ¿Clarke? - acaricié su nariz con mi dedo - ¿Clarke? - delinee sus labios con mis dedos - ¿Clarke? - dibuje su barbilla, acaricie sus mejillas, tenia tantas ganas de besar sus labios pero no se despertaba -

La mire y mire la puerta, volví a mirarla y volví a mirar la puerta me mordí el labio inferior y me levante de la cama y antes de que pueda reaccionar mis piernas ya habían comenzado a andar por si solas, sali de la habitación y fui hasta la de Ontari. Respire hondo y largue el aire lentamente antes de golpear la puerta suavemente. Ontari abrió y me sonrió.

\- Sabía que ibas a volver - tomó mi mano para hacerme entrar cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.


	25. Chapter 25

**CLARKE** **POV**

Me desperté exaltada sentándome de golpe en la cama, un trueno me había despertado, mire por la ventana y vi como la claridad de la mañana quería colarse entremedio de las nubes negras. Mire hacia mi costado y me extraño encontrarme sola en mi cama, tome mi celular para mirar la hora y eran las 5:30 am, me levante y fui hasta el baño, Lexa no estaba ahí tampoco, bueno la casa no es muy grande y no hay muchos lugares en los que pueda estar, todavía era demasiado temprano para que este preparando el desayuno o algo por el estilo.

Salí de la habitación y baje hasta la cocina, Lexa se había dormido demasiado enojada anoche y conociéndola quizás terminó durmiendo en el sofá o algo por el estilo. Pero no, estaba equivocada no estaba ni en la cocina ni el el living, abrí la puerta del garage y su moto estaba ahí.

Me quede unos segundos abajo simplemente sintiéndome culpable por como trate a Lexa en la noche, lamentablemente Ontari es parte de su pasado y yo debería aprender a vivir con eso, como también intento aprender a vivir en armonía con Costia, siempre tan justa para elegir con quien salir, bueno igual con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no es cuestión de elegir sino es más cuestión de destino, por algo nos toco la misma habitación, por algo ella siempre estuvo cuando la necesite y por algo ahora estamos juntas.

Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras escuche como una puerta se abría, me felicite mentalmente por ponerme pantalones antes de bajar, algo a lo que me tuve que acostumbrar a la fuerza cuando Marcus se vino a vivir acá. Había pensado que era él, ya que entra a trabajar más temprano que mi mamá, lo que menos me espere fue ver a Lexa salir de la habitación de invitados, la habitación donde Ontari iba a pasar la noche, vi como mi novia sonreía y se reía con ella, Ontari la tomo de la mano antes de que ella se fuera.

\- Gracias, Lexa. - escuché que le dijo - me hizo muy bien pasar este tiempo contigo.

\- Claro, cuando quieras. - Le respondió mi novia -

Espere a escuchar como ambas puertas se cerraban e intenté sacar esas imágenes mentales que se habían apoderado de mi. Intenté pensar en algún tipo de explicación lógica por la cual mi novia paso la noche en la habitación de ¿su ex? O ¿simplemente de aquella mujer que tuvo la suerte de ser su primera vez? Por más que lo intente yo no tenía ninguna explicación para nada de lo que acabe de ver, inspiré hondo y largue el aire lentamente antes de terminar de subir el tramo que me faltaba, cuando estuve por abrir la puerta Lexa me ganó de mano.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Dónde estabas, pequeña? - me sonrió y fue la primera vez en todo el tiempo en la que la conocía que note que esa sonrisa era de nervios. No le conteste y entre a la habitación, escuchando como la puerta se cerraba detrás de mi - ¿Clarke?

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Te pregunte primero - intentó bromear -

\- No estoy bromeando, Lexa. Dime donde estabas y desde ahora te advierto que en como me mientas te olvidas de mi.

\- ¡Hey! Tranquila - suspiró - Clarke...

\- No me des vueltas. ¿Qué hacías en su habitación?

\- Seguramente no me creas - se rió - estábamos hablando -

\- ¿Hablando, Lexa? ¿Toda la noche hablando?

\- Es lo que estuvimos haciendo... hablando, Clarke. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y bueno.

\- ¿Y por qué no hablaste conmigo?

\- Porque dormías y no quise despertarte.

\- Claro, entonces optaste por meterte en su habitación para "hablar" - dibuje las comillas en el aire -

\- Eso fue lo que hicimos

\- ¿Y Pretendes que te crea?

\- Pues si, porque es la verdad.

\- No intentes engañarme, Lexa. - y ese fue el momento en el que me sentí completamente desprotegida, donde mis ojos comenzaron a picar gracias a las lagrimas que se estaban acumulando en ellos ¿Cómo puede pensar que me crea que estuvieron hablando? ¿Es algo lógico eso? Si al menos intentara ponerse en mi lugar se daría cuenta de lo estúpido que suena eso -

\- Clarke, mi amor. - intentó abrazarme pero no la deje -

\- No... no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo.

\- ¿No confías en mi? - frunció el ceño. Me indigna que sea ella la que se este enojando -

\- ¡Claro que lo hago! Pero ponte en mi lugar e intenta pensar con claridad, joder Lexa. Ella fue la mujer con la que tuviste tu primera vez.

\- ¿Es por eso? ¿Piensas que estuve follando con ella?

\- ¿Acaso eso no suena más lógico?

\- Suena más lógico para alguien que sea capaz de engañar a la persona que ama. - suspiró - No llores, Clarke. - esta vez dejé que me abrazara, no sé si suena estúpido o no. Pero el calor de sus brazos me reconfortaba. ¿Quizás realmente estuvieron hablando y yo solo me estoy montando una película? Pero, mierda eso me suena a la más vulgar mentira que se la intentan meter a una idiota enamorada que cree todo lo que su novia le pueda decir. -

\- No me engañes, Lexa. - Solloce agarrandome con fuerza de su camiseta - puedo perdonar muchas cosas pero no me engañes -

\- Clarke - tomo mi rostro entre sus manos - mírame, Clarke... mírame. - yo negaba con la cabeza, mientras mis lágrimas caían.

\- No puedo.

\- ¿Qué no puedes, amor?

\- No me digas así.

\- Hey, Clarke, amor... no.

\- ¡Que no me digas así! No puedo, Lexa.

\- No, Clarke...

\- Quiero estar sola.

\- No me pidas que me vaya.

\- No te lo estoy pidiendo. Pero quiero estar sola.

\- Otra vez por esto no, Clarke. - cuando por fin pude mirarla note las lágrimas en sus ojos. - prometiste nunca alejarme de nuevo. - sus lágrimas cayeron y me sentí peor por eso que por la situación en la que estábamos -

\- Más tarde nos vemos, Lexa. Por favor.

\- ¿Me lo prometes? - se acercó y quitó las lágrimas que caían - mi amor - cada vez que me decía así sentía que algo me dolía en el centro del pecho. Cerré los ojos y sentí la calidez de sus labios en los míos.

\- Más tarde. - ella asintió y fue a buscar su ropa. Yo me recosté en la cama cuestionandome si no estoy haciendo un mundo de un grano de arena. Al cabo de unos minutos sentí como el colchón se hundía, seguido del brazo de Lexa rodeandome apoyando su pecho en mi espalda.

\- Te amo, Clarke. - beso mi hombro y me apretó más a ella - Te amo, mi amor. No se que decirte para que creas lo que te digo, no paso nada entre ella y yo, créeme por favor. - sollozo - ¿Clarke? - suspiró y volvió a besar mi hombro - Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti - susurre antes de que se levantara de la cama y se fuera. -

Cuando logré escuchar el ruido de la moto me deshice en lágrimas quería con todas mis fuerzas creer lo que me dijo, creer cada una de sus palabras, creer que solo estuvieron hablando durante toda la jodida noche. ¿Era tan ilógico lo que me estaba diciendo?. Creo que lo que me esta impidiendo pensar con claridad es la imagen de Ontari cuando se vieron la noche anterior, la manera en la que ella la miro, muy diferente a la de Lexa, Ontari parecía gustarle su presencia y Lexa parecía asustada.

Me desperté un par de horas más tarde, no me había dado cuenta cuando me dormí, lo que sí sabía era que no me quería levantar de la cama, quería quedarme dormida de nuevo y despertarme con Lexa a mi lado y que todo haya sido un sueño, un estúpido y jodido sueño. Me senté en la cama y tome mi celular, le iba a mandar un mensaje a Raven, necesitaba hablar con ella, si bien cuando habla de Lexa siempre la tira para abajo, cuando los problemas son reales siempre se pone en un lado neutral y me ayuda a pensar las cosas con claridad. Suspiré con pesadez cuando al desbloquear la pantalla tenia mensajes de Lexa.

 **Amor: No sé si debía avisarte pero llegue bien. Clarke, tomé una mala decisión. No debí ir a su habitación, lo sé y lo siento. Te amo.**

 **Amor: No sirvo para estas cosas de "los tiempos" Clarke.**

 **Amor: Siento que no tengo control de nada. Y no me gusta. No me gusta que** **estés** **enojada conmigo, no me gustas que no me creas cuando te digo la verdad. No me gusta que no me contestes, no me gusta esta angustia que tengo en el pecho al saber que estas enojada conmigo.**

 **Amor: ¿A qué hora te voy a ver? Me dijiste que nos veríamos más tarde.**

 **Amor: Bueno, lo siento. Ya te dije que no sirvo para esto de los tiempos, mucho menos después de haber pasado tres semanas separadas y pelearnos el primer día. Es** **increíble, Clarke.**

No le conteste, no tenía respuesta a nada de lo que decía. No quería verla por el resto del día y quizás, solo quizás la charla con Raven me haga cambiar de parecer.

 **Yo: Hola Rae.**

 **Rae: ¿Qué hace mi rubia favorita?**

 **Yo: Espero ser la única rubia de tu vida.**

 **Rae: Claro que sí. Eres mi pequeña de ojos celestes.**

 **Yo: ¿Podemos vernos?**

 **Rae: Claro. Pensé que ibas a estar con Woods. Ya sabes... como** **conejillas.**

 **Yo: No justamente. ¿A qué hora nos vemos?**

 **Rae: A la que quieras ¿Voy o vienes?**

 **Yo: Voy. ¿Media hora?**

 **Rae: Te espero.**

Me levante de la cama y me fui a dar un baño, más que nada para ver si así se disminuía la hinchazón de mis ojos y lo rojo de mis mejillas. Termine de bañarme y me cambié, me puse un short y una camiseta de tirantes, guarde una camisa por si más tarde hacía frío.

La lluvia había cesado en algún momento de la mañana, bajé a la cocina y me di cuenta que estaba completamente sola, bueno por lo menos eso hubiese querido.

\- Tu madre dijo que si sales le avises si vuelves a cenar. - me hablo Ontari quien estaba sentada en el sofá jugando con su celular.

\- Ok. Gracias.

\- Oye, Clarke. - se levanto del sofá y camino hasta mi - parece que la relación entre nuestros padres es demasiado seria.

\- Ajam.

\- Podríamos intentar llevarnos bien ¿Por ellos?

\- Supongo. Tengo que irme.

\- Que te vaya bien - me dijo y volvió al sofá -

Caminé lento hasta lo de Raven, había una brisa fresca gracias a la lluvia de la noche anterior. No podía sacarme la cara de Ontari de la cabeza, su sonrisa, sus ojos, era hermosa. ¿Cómo no caer en sus encantos? Me sentía demasiado poca cosa a su lado, no me parecía extraño que cualquier persona pueda dudar delante de ella. _"Gracias, Lexa. Me hizo muy bien pasar este tiempo contigo_ " sus palabras daban vuelta en mi cabeza, la imagen de Lexa sonriéndole mientras se dejaba agarrar la mano por ella.

\- Hey, Rubia. ¿Por qué esta cara? - me dijo Raven apenas abrió la puerta -

\- Hola para ti también. - se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar -

\- ¿Estás bien, Clarke?

\- No lo sé. Necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? - negué con la cabeza - bueno, vamos - tomo mi mano y me guió hasta su habitación. - Soy toda oídos mi ángel rubio.

\- Anoche vino la hija de Marcus a cenar a casa, era tipo la presentación oficial entre la familia.

\- ¿Esta buena?

\- ¡Raven! - le tire una almohada - Sí, es demasiado linda pero no viene al caso eso.

\- No me digas que te liaste con ella.

\- ¡No! Sabes que no soy esa clase de persona.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Lexa habían llegado esa misma mañana y se quedo a cenar con nosotros, cuando la vio ambas se saludaron, se conocían de antes.

\- ¿De dónde se conocían?

\- Ella es la chica con la que tuvo su primera vez. - suspire -

\- Ah, ya veo.

\- ¿Qué? - fruncí el ceño. Ya sabia por donde iba a agarrar antes de que terminara de contarle todo -

\- ¿Estas celosa? Clarke, esta chica, que ni el nombre me dijiste

\- Ontari...

\- Bueno, esta tal Ontari es el pasado de Lexa. No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

\- No es eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Admito que me sentí celosa, porque joder, es hermosa. No puedo hacerle competencia en nada. - hice una mueca con los labios -

\- Hey, rubia - puso sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla haciendo que levantara la cabeza - eres hermosa, tienes un cuerpo de infarto, unos ojazos que derriten glaciares y encima tienes dos enormes amigas que te acompañan - golpee su brazo - eres hermosa, Clarke y encima de hermosa eres una excelente persona, capaz de dar todo por los demás sin importar que tu te quedes sin nada.

\- Lo dices porque eres mi amiga.

\- Lo digo porque es verdad. Ahora termina de contarme la historia porque si solo es tu inseguridad ya te voy diciendo que Lexa babea por ti y tu par de ojos.

\- Peleamos anoche, porque si los celos me superaron. Ella me decía que no podía cambiar su pasado y que no me conocía cuando estuvo con ella. Cuando se quiso ir no la deje y nos acostamos a dormir. Cuando me desperté esta mañana no la encontré en mi cama y aunque me pareció raro baje hasta la cocina para ver si estaba ahí, su moto estaba en el garage y ella no estaba en toda la casa, cuando estaba subiendo escuché una voces y ahí estaba Lexa saliendo de la habitación de Ontari, ambas sonriendose y riéndose y yo me sentí la persona más estúpida en toda la tierra. - vi como Raven apretaba sus puños -

\- ¿Qué explicación te dio?

\- Ese es el problema... - me sentía idiota de solo decirlo - me dijo que estuvieron hablando.

\- ¿Hablando? - se rió - ¿En el medio de la noche? ¿en su habitación? ¿con su casi ex? ¿Pero Lexa es estúpida o solo esta haciendo un curso para recibirse?

\- ¿No suena ilógico?

\- ¿Ilógico? Suena como la mentira más vulgar de todos los tiempos.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Le Creíste?

\- Es lo que quiero pero no puedo. No puedo creer eso. Y no se que hacer, Rae. - mis ojos ya no aguantaron las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer sin ningún tipo de permiso - me siento mal por no creerle y me siento una imbécil por intentar creer eso. - Raven me abrazó - quizás este haciendo un mundo de nada. Pero necesito pensarlo.

\- Esta bien que te tomes tu tiempo.

\- Lo sé. Se lo dije. Pero no quiere, me manda mensajes y quiere verme pero yo no quiero, no quiero verla porque se que voy a terminar creyendo hasta que existen unicornios de colores y no quiero, Rae.

\- Tengo una idea. - secó mis lágrimas con sus pulgares - ¿Confías en mi? - asentí - Voy a llamar a Octavia.

\- ¿Octavia?

\- Dijiste que confiabas en mi. - beso mi frente y se salio de la habitación -

Mientras esperaba a Raven saque mi celular y volví a tener mensajes de Lexa y uno de ellos eran una foto, eso se sintió como un golpe verdaderamente bajo.

 **Amor: ¿Clarke? Quiero verte amor**

 **Amor: Te extraño.**

 **Amor: Te necesito.**

 **Amor: Lo siento. Siento si te lastime, Clarke no era mi intención.**

 **Amor: Te amo.**

 **Amor:** **háblame** **por favor.**

Minutos después Raven entro con su ordenador y una enorme sonrisa, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a buscar algo en Internet.

\- ¿Qué buscas?

\- Esto - me dijo mostrandome el ordenador -

\- ¿Un avión?

\- Pasajes, idiota. Nos vamos.

\- ¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde?

\- A lo de Octavia unos días - abrí mi boca para contestar pero me freno - no acepto un no, ya compre ambos pasajes. Salimos esta noche así que ve a tu casa y guarda algo de ropa.

\- Pero, Rae.

\- Pero nada, vete paso por ti en dos horas.

\- Rae...

\- ¿Querías pensar sin tener a Lexa encima? ¿ Qué mejor que esta salida que te estoy ofreciendo?

\- Tienes razón. - suspire -

\- Anda ve, recuerda que paso por ti en dos horas.

Cuando llegue a mi casa por suerte mi madre ya estaba y lo mejor era que estaba sola, Marcus y Ontari se habían ido al mercado. Hablé con mi mamá para decirle que nos íbamos a lo de Octavia por unos días. Supongo que imagino que Lexa también iba, porque no cuestiono nada, solo esperaba que Lexa no pasara por casa, no quería dar explicaciones de nada.

Guarde algo de ropa sintiéndome demasiado culpable, habíamos esperado tanto estas vacaciones, habíamos sufrido demasiado esas tres semanas separadas y ahora que por fin podemos estar juntas pasa todo eso. La amo tanto que se que puedo llegar a perdonar demasiadas cosas y eso me hace sentir peor. Prácticamente le estoy dando permiso de hacer y deshacer lo que quiera conmigo sin importarme nada más que no perderla.

Raven llego a la hora pactada, me despedí de todos, Ontari me miro algo extrañada pero no objeto nada. Me subí al taxi y nos fuimos camino al aeropuerto.

\- ¿Debo avisarle?

\- Antes de subir al avión.

\- Bueno. - Suspiré -

Unos 45 minutos más tarde llegamos al aeropuerto y nos quedamos dando vueltas en el lugar mientras esperábamos que nos llamaran para abordar. Raven hacía todo lo posible por hacerme reír y lo agradecía mucho, no se que haría sin ella en mi vida.

 _"Pasajeros del vuelo número 307 presentarse en plataforma 18"_

\- Ese es el nuestro, vamos Clarke.

Cuando estábamos apunto de llegar a la plataforma escuche su voz y solo pensé que era producto de mi imaginación pero Raven también lo había escuchado.

\- ¡Clarke! - me di vuelta y me encontré con Lexa. Quien corriendo se acerco hasta mi - Clarke, no te vayas.

\- Quiero irme, necesito irme. Son solo unos días, Lexa.

\- Quédate conmigo, Clarke

\- Necesito estar sola, Lexa.

\- Es injusto todo esto, yo no hice nada para que estés así y quieras irte y dejarme acá y encima de todo ni siquiera me avisas que te vas.

\- ¿Es injusto?

\- Si, Clarke es injusto para mi.

\- ¿Puedes ponerte un segundo en mi lugar? Un maldito segundo, Lexa. ¿Qué hubieses pensado si te despertabas en el medio de la noche luego de una pelea y yo no estuviese a tu lado? ¿Qué hubieses sentido si te levantabas a buscarme por toda la casa y no me hubieses encontrado? Dime, Lexa ¿Qué hubieses sentido si al estar llegando a la habitación me veías salir de su cuarto entremedio de risas, sonrisas y encima de todo que ella tomara de mi mano para agradecerme por el rato que habían pasado? ¿Me hubieses creído que solo estaba hablando cuando sabes a la perfección que hubo un pasado? Responde ¿Me hubieses creído?

\- No - dijo con la voz entrecortada - lo siento.

\- Deja de decir que lo sientes y entiende que necesito estar sola. Por favor.

\- Es que te amo, Clarke y...

\- Yo también te amo. ¿Te piensas que estaría así de no hacerlo? Dios, Lexa te amo como nunca imagine poder amar a alguien.

 _"Última llamada a los pasajeros del vuelo 307"_

\- ¡Clarke! Venga, vamos. - me gritó Raven -

\- Debes irte. - asentí - promete que me llamaras cuando vuelvas.

\- Sí, te llamaré. Solo respeta mi tiempo, Lexa.

\- Lo haré. ¿Me das un beso? - me acerque a ella y apoyé mis labios en los suyos -

\- Nos vemos, Lexa.

\- Nos vemos.

Fui hasta donde estaba Raven esperándome impaciente y con su ceño ligeramente fruncido, la presencia de Lexa no le había gustado en lo más mínimo, antes de entrar se giró y grito.

\- ¡Lexa! - Lexa puso su atención en Raven - ¡Aléjate de su hermanastra!

\- ¡Raven!

\- Ya, ya. Vamos.

El vuelvo había durado como mucho dos horas y media, cuando llegamos Octavia nos estaba esperando impaciente en el aeropuerto. Me encantaba ver como el amor entre ellas dos iba creciendo día a día. Camino a su casa no hablamos del tema pero si me dejo en claro que esa noche no pero al otro día la debía poner al tanto de todo lo que había pasado y con lujos de detalles. Hablar con Octavia siempre me pareció excelente, ya que ella siempre actuaba de manera neutra, en cambio Raven siempre pero siempre iba a estar más de mi lado que del otro.

* * *

\- Entonces ¿Lexa dice que solo estuvieron hablando? - asentí mientras Octavia pensaba en que decirme - mira, Clarke yo te hablo desde afuera desde lo que veo lo sabes ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, O. Lo sé.

\- Conozco a Lexa desde hace un año, el mismo tiempo que conozco a Raven y casi la mitad de lo que te conozco a ti. - asentí - el cambio que vi en Lexa con respecto a ti es enorme pero más que nada sé que ella es una persona más que sincera, Clarke. A Lexa no le gusta el tema de "Voy de cama en cama" no lo hizo estando soltera, menos lo va a hacer estando contigo.

\- Ya lo sé pero...

\- Si, se lo que vas a decirme y también me parece poco creíble. Pero a veces ese tipo de cosas se dan. Y quizás a veces haces cosas que piensas que no van a afectar a nadie y terminan lastimando a la persona que más quieres.

\- ¿Dices que debo creerle?

\- Eso solo lo sabes tú, cielo. Solo puedo decirte una cosa de cual estoy 100% segura.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Lexa no te engañaria, Clarke. Aparte, estuvo con esta tal Ontari y por algo no funciono y eso que fue su "primera vez". No vuelves a lo malo, Clarke. No vuelves a lo que no te gusto o no funciono. No sirve de nada.

\- Gracias. - me levante de la silla para abrazar a Octavia.

\- Ey, a mi no me agradeciste y eso que fui la que te trajo hasta aquí.

\- Ven aquí, idiota mía. - me tire encima de Raven que estaba sentada en el pasto -

Aproveche esos días lejos de casa, lejos de todo para pensar en todo lo que había pasado, para entender que un error lo comete cualquiera y que si, realmente había hecho un mundo de un grano de arena.

* * *

El día que nos toco volver solo pensaba en la opción de hablar con Lexa y arreglar todo. La extrañaba, si, la extrañaba muchísimo. Cumplió su palabra de respetar mi tiempo, si fue difícil para mi que fui yo la que se lo pedí no me quiero imaginar lo que fue para ella.

El taxi me dejo primero a mí, ya no tenía palabras, ni besos, ni abrazos para agradecerle a Raven todo el apoyo que me dio en estos días.

\- Ey, rubia - me grito desde el taxi - llámame y no se queden como conejas pegadas una a la otra.

\- Te llamaré, imbécil.

\- Chau, bella mía.

\- Chau, Rae.

Entre a mi casa completamente diferente a como me había ido, ahora por lo menos tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, ya era casi la 1 am y se que le prometí a Lexa llamarla el día que llegara pero prefiero esperar a mañana a la mañana.

\- Buenas noches - su voz me asustó, estaba todo apagado pensé que todos dormían ya.

\- Buenas noches, Ontari. ¿Vives aquí?

\- Técnicamente - se rió de mi ceño fruncido - vamos, Clarke tenías una sonrisa cuando entraste. Tu madre me ofreció pasar unos días aquí en mis vacaciones, hace mucho que no veo a Marcus y bueno. Acepté. Espero no te moleste mi presencia.

\- Mientras te mantengas alejada de mi y de mis cosas, estaremos bien.

\- Cuando me dices "Tus cosas" - cito - ¿Me hablas de Lexa?

\- ¿Qué tienes con Lexa? - mi mandíbula se tenso completamente al escuchar el nombre de mi novia salir de sus labios.

\- Tranquila. Entre tu novia y yo no hay nada.

\- Mejor así. - me dispuse a subir las escaleras pero ella me hablo de nuevo -

\- Supongo que estaban peleadas para que te hayas ido así. Digo, como vino a buscarte y a Abby le pareció extraño que ella no supiera nada del viaje - se encogió de hombros -

\- Ya estamos bien.

\- Me parece estupendo. Hacen una linda pareja

\- ¿Estas siendo cínica?

\- Para nada Clarke. Debo admitirte que me sentí culpable por su pelea.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, tus gritos no fueron muy sutiles cuando le preguntaste que estaba haciendo en mi habitación. ¿Quieres saber mi parte de la versión?

\- No me interesa.

\- Clarke - Suspiro - no me gusta Lexa. Es más creo que nunca me gustó. ¿eso te deja más tranquila?

\- ¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?

\- Porque quiero que te quede claro que yo no tengo intensión alguna con ella, no quiero destruir ninguna relación.

\- Entonces ¿Tú también me vas a decir que estuvieron hablando?

\- Esa es la única verdad, Clarke. Y si hay alguien que tenga que pedirte disculpas, soy yo.

\- Disculpas. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque quizás quise molestarla un poco esa noche. Pero ella me dejo muy en claro con quien esta y a quien ama.

\- ¿Ella te mandó a hablar conmigo?.

\- No, Clarke. No vi ni hable con Lexa desde esa noche.

\- Esta bien. Gracias

\- De nada. Solo quería dejar en claro las cosas contigo. - me sonrió y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto -

Luego de hablar con Ontari intenté recordar cada una de sus expresiones para intentar encontrar algún signo de mentira o duda pero no los encontraba. Aunque si le sigo dando vueltas al asunto voy a terminar que ambas se complotaron para cubrir sus errores. En un momento me dieron ganas de preguntarle de que hablaron exactamente y a que se refería cuando dijo que "Intento molestarla" ¿Se le habrá insinuado? Porque si es así no le va a quedar un solo pelo en la cabeza.

* * *

Al otro día me levanté temprano, me bañe y desayune con mi mamá y Marcus, les conté como me había ido en la casa de Octavia y las cosas que habíamos hecho. Por suerte mi madre sabe cuando hay cosas que no debe preguntar, así que Lexa no apareció en la conversación. Y hablando de Lexa ahora me encuentro frente a la puerta de su casa y estoy meditando si tocar el timbre o no. Quizás debería llamarla por si esta durmiendo o algo. Luego de unos minutos me decidí por tocar el timbre.

\- ¿Qué paso An? ¿Te olvidaste las llaves? - dijo Lexa mientras abría la puerta - ¡Clarke! - sonrió -

\- Hola.

\- ¿Estoy soñando?

\- No seas idiota. - no aguanté las ganas de colgarme de su cuello. Ella me abrazó con fuerzas -

\- Oh, Clarke. - apretó más su agarre - no te das una idea de cuanto te extrañe -

\- Yo también, mi amor. - me separe solo para observar su sonrisa, aunque sus ojos llorosos me hicieron doler el pecho - No llores.

\- Clarke... - dijo con la voz entrecortada - mi amor...

\- Lex, no llores.

\- Lo siento, Clarke. Lo siento.

\- Ya mi amor, ya esta. Estoy aquí - tome su rostro entre mis manos - mírame, estoy aquí y no pienso irme.

\- ¿Me crees?

\- Sí. Mi amor, siempre supe que serías incapaz de engañarme, Lexa. Solo que... - no me dejo terminar de hablar ya que sus labios chocaron con los míos en un beso más que esperado y deseado. Agradecí que ella tuviera la fuerza suficiente para sostenerme porque sentí que me iba a caer cuando nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas se reencontraron con tanta pasión. - siento por no haberme quedado contigo.

\- Tenías razón, amor. Yo también tuve tiempo de pensar en lo ilógico que sonaba la explicación que te daba.

\- Lo sé pero debí confiar en ti.

\- Ahora, estás aquí y eso es lo que me importa. - volvió a besarme -

\- Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

\- Dime - me sonrió -

\- Ontari ¿Quiso provocarte?

\- Algo así - se rasco la nuca en símbolo de nerviosismo - intentó besarme pero no la deje. Solo quiero besarte a ti. - acarició mis mejillas -

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

\- Porque no me dejaste. - me abrazó escondiendo su cara en mi cuello - estas aquí.

\- Sí.

\- No te vayas de nuevo.

\- No hay otro lugar donde quiera estar, Lexa. - busque sus labios con los míos - aunque si hay un lugar en donde me gustaría estar.

\- ¿En dónde?

\- En tu cama - ambas sonreímos y ese brillo que tanto amaba se volvió a situar en sus ojos y estoy completamente segura de que los míos estaban iguales -

\- Te amo, pequeña.

\- Y yo a ti - deje un casto beso en sus labios antes de volver a hablar - Ey, ¿Cuando sacaste esa foto que me mandaste?

\- ¿Te gusto?

\- Sí. Es hermosa.

\- Tendremos que sacarnos más.

\- Si, me gustaría tener muchas más.

\- ¿Podemos hacer un álbum?

\- ¿Con fotos nuestras?

\- Si. En cada lugar diferente que estemos. - sonrió - no me cansaría de mirarlas.

\- Yo no me cansaría de mirarte a ti.

\- Compradora -

\- Lex... no quiero parecer insistente - comencé a desprender su camisa - pero...

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Tengo muchas ganas de hacer el amor contigo.

\- Mi rubia cachonda. - beso mis labios y en un rápido movimiento me levanto en sus brazos haciéndome gritar, subió las escaleras hacía su habitación. Íbamos a ocupar muy bien el tiempo en el que Anya estaba trabajando -


	26. Chapter 26

**LEXA POV**

\- ¿Clarke?

\- ¿Mmmm?

\- Despierta - deje un beso en su mejilla - anda dormilona, despierta.

\- ¿ Qué hora es?

\- Van a ser las cuatro, Anya va a llegar en cualquier momento y esta habitación huele a sexo.

\- Mmm... si y nosotras también - dijo mientras se giraba para abrazarme y apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho - tenemos que bañarnos.

\- Ve tú mientras yo ordeno aquí.

\- Quiero bañarme contigo -

\- No, ya sabes lo que pasa. Nosotras y las duchas no tenemos buen prontuario -

\- Esta bien - bufó mientras se levantaba de la cama, recogía su ropa y se iba al baño moviendo las caderas de una manera demasiado sugerente, me miró sobre su hombro y me guiño el ojo - tu te lo pierdes. - dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño, ¿En qué momento mi dulce e inocente novia se había convertido en esta depravada sexual? La verdad es que no lo se y no me importa, porque esta Clarke me encanta. -

Muy a mi pesar me levanté de la cama me puse algo de ropa, cambie las sabanas de la cama y acomode un poco mientras Clarke se bañaba, baje hasta el cuarto de lavado y puse una carga de ropa. Fui hasta la cocina a revisar la heladera y la alacena, había para cocinar hamburguesas ¿Queda mal que Anya nos encuentre comiendo hamburguesas a las cinco de la tarde? Seguro que si pero tenia hambre y estoy más que segura que Clarke también. Volví a la habitación y mi novia ya estaba cambiada, sentada en la punta de la cama secándose el pelo con la toalla, sonrió al verme.

\- Mmm hueles a jabón - bese sus labios lenta y suavemente - voy a bañarme.

\- Apúrate -

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer? - le pregunté mientras tomaba ropa limpia -

\- Es que si no te apuras voy a terminar entrando.

\- Tengo una mejor idea.

\- Ah ¿Sí? Sorpréndeme

\- Más tarde te digo -

Termine de bañarme y aunque escuche a Clarke llamarme desde afuera me termine tomando mi tiempo para hacerlo, cuando salí del baño Clarke me miraba con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, juro por Dios que haría lo que sea para que esa sonrisa no se le borrará nunca.

\- ¿Necesitabas algo? – negó con la cabeza - ¿Entonces?

\- Me aburría.

\- Te hubieras entretenido sola – me encogí de hombros, Clarke se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mí haciéndome retroceder hasta chocar con el escritorio –

\- Sola es aburrido – susurro en mi oído haciéndome erizar toda la piel - ¿No crees? – mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja –

\- Clarke... - jadee y ella soltó una risita -

\- ¿Tanto provocó? – me sonrió satisfactoriamente – Eso que solo te hable.

\- Eres mala, Griffin – la tome de la cintura y la acerque a mí para poder darle un beso –

\- ¿Qué tal si me cuentas tu idea?

\- Oh, sí. – acomode un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja - ¿Se enojara Abby si te secuestro este fin de semana? – Clarke me miró arrugando la frente – digo porque recién volviste anoche y que mañana te vayas de nuevo –

\- No creo que tenga problema si solo es el fin de semana, total a ella le toca trabajar. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

\- Pasar el fin de semana en el lago

\- Me gusta esa idea - se puso de puntillas y unió sus labios con los míos – Oye ¿Nos podremos meter al agua?

\- Claro. Aunque te advierto que aunque haga 50 grados el agua de ese lago siempre esta helada.

\- ¿Vamos a ir en la moto? – me sonrió y sé que con esa sonrisa intenta decirme que espera que mi respuesta sea afirmativa –

\- No sé, Clarke. Tenemos que llevar ropa y esas cosas y sabes que en la moto es complicado.

\- ¿Ropa? – me pregunto alzando una ceja – Pensé que el plan constaba en no llevar ropa en todo el fin de semana.

\- ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi inocente Clarke? – me pellizco el brazo haciéndome reír –

\- Tengo que irme – hizo un mohín – si quieres que salgamos mañana, tengo que hacer buena letra y al menos pasar lo que reste del día en casa.

\- Bueno – suspire - ¿Te llevo? – negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué no?

\- Quiero caminar, aparte Anya está por llegar, que también te encuentre en casa.

\- Yo no tengo que hacer buena letra.

\- Bueno, llévame entonces. Pero primero besito.

Después de dejar a Clarke en la casa y declinar la invitación de Abby para quedarme a cenar, volví a mi casa, encontrándome a Anya en la cocina y Nimbus sentado en su hombro, al final se hicieron inseparables., me acerque a ellos, bese a Anya en la mejilla y tome a Nimbus entre mis brazos quien rápidamente se puso a ronronear reclamando caricias.

\- ¿Qué tal tu día, peque?

\- Bien – dije con una sonrisa idiota agradecí que Anya me estaba dando la espalda y no me vio – Clarke ya volvió.

\- ¿Anduvo por aquí?

\- Si, vengo de dejarla en la casa.

\- Imagino que no profanaron mi casa – me miró sobre su hombro y sentí mis mejillas arder –

\- Nope – sonreí y ella se rio –

\- Raro que no se haya quedado. Sabes que no me molesta ¿Verdad?

\- Lo sé – dije mientras afirmaba con la cabeza – pero mañana nos vemos a pasar el fin de semana en la casa del lago, entonces prefirió quedarse en su casa.

\- Ah muy bien. Profanen esa casa y no la mía

\- ¡Anya! – grité tapándome la cara con ambas manos –

\- Ay, ni que fueras una niñita, Lexa. Anda, ve a poner los platos que esto ya va a estar y devuélveme a mi hijo – rodee los ojos y deje a Nimbus de nuevo en su hombro –

\- ¿No te parece extraño que el gato no crezca?

\- Debe ser un gato enano, el veterinario dijo que esta excelente.

\- Enano como tú – le saque la lengua mientras pasaba por su lado –

\- Ah, Lex. Casi me olvidaba de algo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Espérame – dijo mientras se fue escaleras arriba, cuando volvió lo hizo con un sobre en las manos – ten.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Son los papeles de venta de una de las casas de tus padres y también está el cheque.

\- Anya, esto es mucho dinero.

\- Si, pequeña, lo sé. – Tomo una de mis manos y me sonrió – y es todo tuyo – acaricio mi cabeza – disfrútalo pero no lo malgastes – me señalo con el dedo.

\- Anya, yo no puedo...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Aceptarlo? – asentí – es tuyo.

\- Y tuyo también

\- No, Lexi. Tus padres me ayudaron demasiado siempre y hoy soy quien soy gracias a ellos y tú, mi pequeña, iluminaste mis días desde que supe que estabas en la panza de tú mamá.

\- Gracias – me levante y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas. – gracias por encargarte de todo, yo no hubiese podido – bese su cabeza – gracias por cuidar de mí.

\- Bueno – saco unas lágrimas traviesas que se atrevieron a recorrer sus mejillas – basta de melancolía y esas cosas, cenemos.

Esa mañana me levante temprano, no podía seguir durmiendo, la idea principal era salir a las 9 de la mañana para poder disfrutar de ambos días completos pero Abby le pidió a Clarke que se quedara hasta la tarde en la casa porque iban de visita los padres de Marcus, me había invitado a mí para no sentirse tan sola pero preferí declinar la invitación, no tenía ganas de pasar un momento incomodo entre Clarke y Ontari, mucho menos cuando era la primera vez que Abby conocía a sus suegros. Aproveche esa mañana para preparar la mochila, acomodar mi cuarto y luego me fui hasta el centro, quería comprarle algo a Clarke que sabía le iba a gustar, o bueno eso esperaba.

Cuando volví, almorcé con Anya quien aprovechaba el fin de semana para irse a la casa de unos amigos. Antes de irme un poco más y le falto tirarme agua bendita para que tenga cuidado en la ruta y esas cosas que hacen las madres, que en el fondo agradecía que hiciera.

Metí casi a presión la mochila debajo del asiento de la moto, me puse el casco y colgué el regalo de Clarke en el manubrio. Unas cuadras antes de llegar le mande un mensaje a Clarke, siguiendo sus instrucciones, claro está, se ve que quería salir corriendo de esa casa ¿Tan malo habrá sido todo?

 **Yo: Estoy llegando, tontita.**

 **Clarke: ¡Era hora, Woods!**

 **Yo: ¿Tan grave fue?**

 **Clarke: Más o menos, o quizás sea yo la que quiera irme ya. Deja de mandar mensajes mientras conduces.**

 **Yo: Paré la moto dos cuadras antes para avisarte. Sal a la puerta y espérame.**

 **Clarke: Bueno.**

Cuando llegue Clarke estaba hablando con Abby en la puerta de su casa, Clarke iba vestida con un short blanco, camiseta de tirantes negra y una camisa a cuadros, completamente hermosa, cuando me vio, le dio un beso a su madre y se acercó prácticamente corriendo hasta mí. Abby me saludo desde la puerta y entro a su casa.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, cielo. – me sonrió antes de besarme - ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí – tome la bolsa que colgaba del manubrio y se la di – espero te guste.

\- Gracias – saco de la bolsa un casco negro con detalles en rosa que en la parte de atrás tenía su nombre y una calcomanía de Dee Dee, la hermana de Dexter, nunca voy a entender como le gusta ese dibujo animado – ¡Es hermoso! ¡Y tiene mi nombre! – me abrazo – Gracias, amor.-

\- A veces creo que eres como una niña pequeña.

\- Soy una niña pequeña.

\- Sí, pequeña pervertida.

Antes de llegar pasamos por un mercado para comprar cosas necesarias para esos dos días, la última vez que estuve no había dejado mucho. Era divertido ver como Clarke intentaba mantener el equilibrio en la moto con las bolsas de las compras, yo le advertí que para un paseo la moto era buena, pero si había que llevar cosas yo dependía de ella en un 100% ya que yo no las puedo llevar adelante, así que un recorrido de no más de 10 minutos se transformó en uno de media hora, ya que si aumentaba la velocidad escuchaba como Clarke me gritaba de que no, que no quería besar el suelo.

Al llegar ayude a Clarke con las cosas en la cocina y después subí ambas mochilas a la habitación, me quite el pantalón largo y me puse un short y volví al garaje donde había dejado la moto, antes de salir me di cuenta de lo sucia que estaba pero no me daba tiempo de limpiarla y pasar por Clarke a la hora acordada, así que la iba a lavar ahí, total mucho más de una hora no me iba a tomar.

\- ¿Qué estas por hacer?

\- Voy a lavar la moto – le conteste con una sonrisa –

\- ¿Ahora? – dijo acercándose a mí –

\- Sí, amor. No me va a tomar mucho tiempo.

\- Es que tengo ganas de hacer otras cosas – me dijo en tono sugerente –

\- ¿Y esas cosas no pueden esperar un ratito?

\- Bueno – bufo – como quieras.

\- Ey, espera – tome su brazo – no te enojes, es solo un ratito.

\- No me enojo – beso mis labios – voy a darme una ducha ¿Si? – asentí pero antes de que se fuera volví a besarla. Vi como entro a la casa y me puse a lavar la moto –

Tal y como lo había pensado menos de una hora después ya tenía la moto lista e impecable, solamente tenía que pasarle el líquido para darle brillo, estaba buscando la gamuza cuando escuche como se abrió la puerta del garaje me di vuelta para mirar a Clarke, ya que era la única persona que podía entrar y cuando la vi mi mandíbula cayó al suelo, literalmente. Clarke tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuero que se le pegaba demasiado a sus voluptuosas amigas y unas braguitas blancas, tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y sus labios pintados de carmín. Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa de satisfacción y se sentó en la moto y apoyando ambas manos en el manubrio.

\- Estaba pensando que me gustaría aprender a manejarla.

\- Ah ¿Sí? – carraspee ya que mi voz salió demasiado ronca –

\- Ajam – asintió y con su dedo me hizo señas para que me acerque - ¿Me enseñas?

\- Claro – le dije sin poder despegar la mirada de sus labios, dio unas palmaditas en el deposito indicándome que me siente y ¿Quién era yo para negarme? si mi novia quería jugar, que comience el juego – Creo también que – comencé a bajar el cierre de su chaqueta lentamente bajo su atenta mirada - podrías pagarme por adelantado – dicho esto termine de desprender la chaqueta y subí lentamente la mirada y para mi sorpresa Clarke, no llevaba sostén.

Lleve mis manos hasta su nuca atrayéndola hacia mis labios los cuales Clarke recibió de inmediato, un beso que podía haber sido lento y suave fue todo lo contrario, era húmedo y apasionado, nuestras lenguas jugaban entre sí en el interior de nuestras bocas, mis manos descendieron por su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros y seguir su paso por sus brazos al mismo tiempo que iba sacándole la chaqueta, cuando esta cayó al suelo me separe de los labios de Clarke para poder mirarla detenidamente, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera rápida gracias a su respiración acelerada, la mire a los ojos los cuales estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, afirme mis pies en el suelo para mantener la moto por si en algún momento se desestabilizaba. Tomé su cintura y la atraje más a mí y nuestros labios volvieron a conectarse, mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su abdomen hasta llegar a sus senos, cuando los apreté sutilmente, Clarke jadeo sobre mis labios. Comencé a dejarle un sendero de besos por su cuello, sus hombros hasta llegar a sus pechos en los cuales me entretuve por más tiempo, estimulando sus pezones los cuales se pusieron duros casi al primer contacto, con uno de mis brazos rodee su cintura, mientras mi otra mano se abría paso por debajo de sus bragas, sentí su sexo tan húmedo, tan caliente que no pude evitar jadear. Las manos de Clarke, que estaban sobre mis muslos, ascendieron hasta encontrar el botón de mis shorts, los desprendió y no perdió el tiempo e introdujo su mano por debajo de mi ropa interior. Juntamos nuestras frentes conectando nuestras miradas antes de encontrarnos una dentro de la otra, jadeamos sintiendo como ambas nos penetrábamos, Clarke llevo su mano libre hasta mi nuca, aferrándose con fuerzas mientras unía nuestros labios otra vez.

\- Clarke – jadee sobre sus labios - enciéndela – Clarke me miro un poco confundida - aprieta el botón rojo y luego gira el acelerador hacia nuestro lado – jadee con la voz entrecortada, Clarke hizo lo que le dije y al momento que la moto se prendió ella exclamó -

\- ¡Dios santo! – grito Clarke, al sentir las vibraciones de la moto debajo de ella – bésame, Lex.

Las embestidas eran lentas, estábamos disfrutando la una de la otra, disfrutando de las vibraciones que nos brindaba de la moto debajo de nuestros cuerpos, los jadeos y gemidos fueron aumentando, en ese preciso momento Clarke volvió a acelerar la moto haciendo que nuestros cuerpos comenzaran a sentir la proximidad del orgasmo, no faltaron muchos más movimientos, cuando dos guturales gemidos llenaron todo el lugar, sentí como mi humedad empapaba sus dedos al igual que su humedad hacia lo mismo con los míos.

\- ¿Cómo – jadeo – como la apago? – dijo con su frente pegada a la mía haciéndome soltar una risita –

\- Gira la llave. – cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con ese azul que tanto me encantaba, Clarke me sonreía con picardía, se levantó de la moto y me miro mordiéndose el labio inferior. –

\- Ven aquí –

Apenas me había separado unos centímetros de la moto cuando sentí las manos de Clarke tomar el cuello de mi camisa y tirar de el para pegar nuestros cuerpos y atacar mis labios, fue caminando hacia atrás mientras me besaba y desprendía mi camisa la cual cayó al suelo justo cuando cruzamos la puerta que nos dirigía al interior de la casa, sus manos viajaron rápidamente hasta mi espalda para desabrochar mi sostén que también termino en el suelo del lugar, Clarke giro nuestras posiciones haciendo que mis piernas chocaran contra el sofá, llevo sus manos hasta mis hombros y haciendo en un movimiento me dejo caer en el suavemente, se separó de mis labios solo para observarme, retomo sus besos en mi cuello, sentí como sus labios se aferraban en cierto punto de mi cuello y succionaban con fuerza.

\- ¿Quieres marcarme como si fuese tuya?

\- Eres mía – jadeo con voz ronca en mi oído haciéndome gemir –

Sus manos comenzaron a jugar con mis pezones mientras sus labios seguían prendidos en esa zona de mi cuello, sus manos abandonaron mis pechos para ir descendiendo por mi abdomen hasta toparse con mis shorts.

\- ¿Por qué todavía tienes esto puesto? – la escuche murmurar

Levante la cadera para que pudiera quitarme lo que me quedaba de ropa, la mire y pude observar cómo se relamía los labios hasta que sus ojos conectaron con los míos, me sonrío antes de que su cabeza se perdiera entremedio de mis piernas. Sentí como su lengua recorría mis labios con paciencia, tomándose su tiempo, haciéndome suspirar y temblar bajo su cuerpo. Con una de sus manos separo mis labios dejando al descubierto mi hinchado y mojado clítoris, cuando sentí su lengua sobre el un gemido ahogado se escapó de mi garganta y otro mucho más fuerte acompañado con su nombre se hizo presente cuando sus labios succionaron mi centro. Su lengua se seguía moviendo con agilidad y rapidez, lleve mis manos hasta su cabeza y enrede mis dedos en su cabello, no tarde mucho en notar como el orgasmo comenzaba a apoderarse de mi fue en ese momento donde sujete con algo más de fuerza su cabeza segundos antes de que mi cuerpo se tensara por completo y sin querer contenerme un fuerte y sonoro gemido salió de mi boca, sentí como su lengua lamia cada mínima parte de mi sexo, recolectando hasta la última gota de mis fluidos, todo lo hacía lentamente como si estuviera saboreándome.

Sentí como Clarke se incorporaba y se recostaba en mi pecho, yo seguía con los ojos cerrados e intentando que mi respiración se normalizara y aunque intente hacer un esfuerzo para moverme no pude, mis piernas todavía no respondían, bueno ninguna parte de mi cuerpo más que el brazo que estaba usando para abrazar a mi novia.

\- ¿Viste que al menos me interese un poco en tu moto? – dijo con tono jocoso –

\- Creo que te interesante más en la dueña – replique con el mismo tono, intente moverme pero Clarke me lo impidió –

\- Estoy demasiado cansada y demasiado cómoda como para moverme –

\- Yo también – termine confesando, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo, del sonido de su respiración haciéndose más serena, disfrutando de la puesta de sol que se veía a través de los ventanales y por más que lo intente, mis parpados pesaron mucho más que mis ganas de seguir despierta –

Un ruido me despertó y sentí frío al encontrarme sin el calor del cuerpo de Clarke, me incorpore en el sillón buscándola con la mirada y la encontré en la cocina, se había puesto sus bragas y mi camisa. Me levante del sofá y lo único de ropa que tenía a mano eran mis shorts y mis bragas esta última fue lo único que me puse, me acerque a ella y la abrace por la espalda y apoye mi nariz en su cuello.

\- ¿Te desperté? – se giró entre mis brazos y paso los suyos por mi cuello – lo siento.

\- No importa – la mire sin ningún tipo de pudor – puedo dormir después, me gusta cómo te queda mi camisa. – ella se rio y yo sentí que mi pecho se llenaba de un calor tan hermoso que era inexplicable –

\- No me abotona – dijo mientras intentaba unir los extremos de la camisa en el área de sus pechos –

\- Por eso mismo – lleve mis manos hasta los botones y los desabroche – menos botones por sacar – me reí y observe como se mordía el labio inferior - ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – le dije antes de perderme en su cuello haciéndola suspirar con mis besos –

\- Estaba viendo que hacer de cenar – inclino su cabeza hacia un costado dándome más acceso –

\- Ah... - lleve mis labios hasta su oreja y antes de morder su lóbulo susurre – yo se exactamente que es lo que quiero comer en este momento –

Clarke se agarró con fuerza de mi cuello cuando sintió mis manos en sus muslos, en un ágil rápido movimiento la subí en la mesada, mientras mis labios seguían en su cuello mis manos comenzaron a ascender por sus muslos hasta toparse con su ropa interior la cual fui deslizando por sus piernas hasta quitárselas por completo, me separe de su cuello para poder besar sus labios que me esperaban con ansias, Clarke mordió mi labio inferior cuando sintió mis dedos en su entrepierna.

\- Descuida – dije sobre sus labios – no voy a usar mis dedos – Clarke gimió y me miró fijamente mientras yo me agachaba agarrando sus piernas y poniéndolas sobre mis hombros. –

\- Dios, Lexa – gimió mucho antes de que mi boca llegara a su sexo haciéndome sonreír –

\- No desesperes – le dije antes de hundir mi rostro en ese lugar que tanto deseaba –

Sus labios tan rosados y húmedos me hacían perder la cabeza, así que no lo pensé mucho más antes de lamer sus pliegues y deleitarme con ese sabor tan adictivo, aunque en estos momentos los gemidos de Clarke están subiendo posiciones en mis adicciones favoritas. Sostuve sus piernas con fuerza, separe sus pliegues con mi lengua encontrándome con su clítoris el cual no tarde en atender comenzando hacer movimientos circulares alrededor de él, Clarke movía sus caderas mientras se agarraba con fuerza de la mesada, levante la vista y me encontré con sus ojos entrecerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios separados, seguí lamiendo y saboreando su sexo bajo su atenta mirada, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

Supe que estaba a punto de correrse cuando dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo, solté sus piernas y lleve mis manos hasta su cadera atrayendo su cuerpo más a mí, intentando separarla un poco más de la mesada para tener el acceso que estaba deseando, cuando por fin lo tuve mi lengua se deslizo en su interior haciendo que ella gima fuertemente y apreté mi cabeza entre sus piernas incitándome a continuar y así lo hice, la embestí con mi lengua una y otra y otra vez hasta que sentí como sus fluidos inundaban mi boca y la escuche gritar mi nombre al momento en el que se corría.

Me incorpore pero aun la sostenía con mis brazos, cuando llegue a su altura apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y me abrazo, ronroneo algo en mi oído pero no entendí que fue lo que me dijo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué en que momento me hiciste tan adicta al sexo?

\- Claro, ahora resulta que es mi culpa que vos seas una sexópata –

\- Y si, ¿de quién va a ser si no? Pura y exclusivamente tuya – beso mi cuello -

\- Creo que deberíamos bañarnos antes de cenar.

\- ¿Juntas? – asentí – ¿aunque tengamos un mal prontuario con respecto a eso?

\- Bueno, en este momento no me importa tardarme un poco más en el agua – le sonreí. Clarke, apoyó su frente en mis labios y se quedó ahí mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda - ¿Clarke? – ella asintió pero sin moverse de su lugar - ¿Estas bien, pequeña?

\- Sí – dijo en un suspiro, se separó un poco y apoyo su frente en la mía, movió la cabeza haciendo que nuestras narices se rosaran como en un beso esquimal, me sonrió y me miro, sus ojos me transmitían una paz inmensa, estaban de un azul tan claro como el mar en pleno día y el brillo que tenían le añadía un toque más que especial – Te amo – susurro –

\- Te amo, Clarke.

\- Lamento decirte que todo este mimo era un plan malévolo para que me lleves hasta el baño – ambas reímos – no me puedo mover, Lex.

\- Te amo igual – le dije mientras hacía que rodeara mi cintura con sus piernas y sus brazos rodearan mi cuello con fuerza –

\- Yo también te amo – ronroneo en mi oído –

Ni aún bajo el agua nuestros cuerpos quisieron separarse, era como si una necesidad de estar en completo contacto con ella me invadiera cada célula de mi cuerpo y me obligara a rodearla con mis brazos y no soltarla nunca más.

Cuando terminamos de ducharnos, bueno y algo más, sinceramente no sé de donde sacamos las energías necesarias. Nos pusimos algo de ropa cómoda y bajamos a la cocina, cocinamos algo rápido entremedio de risas, mimos y besos, sobretodo besos, algún que otro te amo volaba por el aire clavándose en lo más profundo de mi ser cada vez que la escuchaba decirlo.

Terminamos de cenar, limpiamos el desorden que habíamos dejado desde el garaje, el living y la cocina, apagamos todas las luces y nos fuimos al dormitorio. Cuando mi cabeza todo la almohada sentí lo cansada que estaba, Clarke se acostó a mi lado y abrió sus brazos para que esta vez yo me acurrucara en ella, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y pase mi brazo por su cintura, Clarke termino de acomodar la sabana sobre nosotras y me abrazo con fuerza.

\- Te amo, cielo – me dijo mientras dejaba un beso en mi frente. –

\- Te amo, amor – bese su hombro y me volví a acomodar – buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Lex.

No sé quién estaba más cansada o quién se durmió primero, lo único que sabía era que no existía mejor lugar que su pecho, que no existía un calor mejor que el que desprendía su cuerpo y no me sentía segura en algún lugar que no fuesen sus brazos


	27. Chapter 27

**CLARKE POV**

La pequeña escapada que nos habíamos hecho ese fin de semana con Lexa fue jodidamente excelente, mucho más allá de todo el sexo que tuvimos, lo que más disfrute fue de su compañía, de poder estar sola con ella sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Y para ser sincera el hecho de estar con ella esos dos días completamente solas me hizo dar muchas más ganas de mudarme con ella, si bien no me gustaba saber que no iba a poder colaborar con mucho me tenía algo atajada pero realmente quiero hacerlo, quiero vivir con ella, quiero tener una vida a su lado, por Dios quiero todo con Lexa Woods.

\- ¿Abby está en casa, pequeña?

\- No – mire mi reloj – a esta hora todavía sabe estar en el hospital. ¿Por?

\- Pregunto – se encogió de hombros – mira, Raven te está esperando en la puerta.

\- Hola Rae – salude a mi amiga cuando llegamos a la puerta de entrada, me llamo la atención que estuviera tan seria –

\- Hola Rubia – me sonrió –

\- Hola Raven. ¿Cómo es... – Lexa no pudo terminar la frase ya que Raven le había dado una cachetada, Lexa se llevó una mano a la cara - ¿Qué mierda?

\- ¡Raven! ¿Estás bien, cariño? – Lexa asintió - ¿Qué fue eso? -

\- Te dije Woods, una lagrima y te sacaba todos los huesos, agradece que fue eso solo. – Lexa puso los ojos en blanco –

\- Eso no era necesario, Rae.

\- Solo estaba cumpliendo mi papel de amiga

\- Tu papel de amiga lo cumpliste cuando estuviste para mí, escuchándome, aconsejándome. ¿Recuerdas? No tienes por qué pegarle a mi novia.

\- Okey, Okey – levanto sus manos en signo de rendición – Lo siento, Woods. Pero no hagas llorar más a mi amiga - señalo a Lexa con el dedo - ¿Entendiste?

\- Sí, sí.

Sabía a la perfección de que Raven era capaz de hacer algo por ese estilo pero nunca pensé que lo iba a concretar y mucho menos conmigo adelante, el tema en cuestión es que Lexa solo tiene paciencia conmigo y sé que está haciendo todo lo posible por no devolverle el golpe.

\- Me voy - Lexa se paró, se acercó a mí, me beso en los labios y se dirigió a la puerta –

\- Ey, espera. ¿Dónde vas?

\- A casa, a ver a Anya.

\- Anya trabaja hasta la tarde, Lex. – Lexa me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla, luego miro hacia donde estaba Raven –

\- ¿Cuándo vuelve Octavia? – le pregunto a mi amiga –

\- Mañana, adelanto el viaje. ¿Por?

\- ¿Nos vemos mañana? – fruncí el ceño – Disfruta el día con tu amiga, mañana nos vemos, amor. – se inclinó para besar mis labios. –

\- No quiero que te vayas así.

\- ¿Así, cómo?

\- Estas enojada, amor. – Lexa me abrazo y escondió su rostro en mi cuello –

\- No estoy enojada, Clarke. Pero, en serio, pasa el día con Raven y mañana nos vemos.

\- ¿Nos podemos ver a la noche? – Lexa rio –

\- Mañana, Clarke.

\- Es que – la abrace con más fuerza – me acostumbre a dormir así, toda acurrucada en vos – comencé a dejarle besos por todo el rostro haciéndola reír –

\- Está bien, a la noche vengo ¿Sí? – asentí sonriendo, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso – Te amo.

\- Yo más – volví a besarla –

\- Que equivocada estas, Griffin. – rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos apretándome más a ella – no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda sentir más amor del que yo siento por ti. – y en ese momento sentí como todo mi cuerpo se volvía agua, literalmente me estaba derritiendo en sus brazos ¿Cómo no amarla cuando me dice esas cosas? –

\- ¿Y así pretendes que te deje ir? – ella sonrió –

\- Nos vemos a la noche, amor. – me dejo un casto beso antes de dirigirse a Raven – Nos vemos, Reyes – volvió a besarme – Chau, amor.

Acompañe a Lexa hasta la moto y sinceramente no tenía ganas de dejarla ir, solo me reconfortaba la idea de que esa noche la iba a ver de nuevo, no sé si es algo grave, o si solo es porque estamos en los mejores meses del noviazgo pero siento que no me quiero separar de ella en ningún momento del día, si pudiera me pegaría a su cadera para no dejarla nunca, debo parar antes de que se convierta en una obsesión. Pero como no obsesionarse de esos ojos verdes que me miraban con ese brillo tan especial que me hacía sentir en las nubes, de esos labios carnosos y suaves que recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo, que besaban cada mínimo rincón de mi piel, de sus manos que me acariciaban tiernamente cuando era necesario y bruscamente en otro tipo de situación, sonreí y saudí la cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos tan pecaminosos a estas horas de la mañana.

 _\- Dios, parezco una embarazada hormonada – dije en voz alta antes de entrar a mi casa –_

\- Me serví café ¿Quieres? – asentí y me senté frente a donde ella estaba en la isla de la cocina – Siento si Lexa se fue por mi culpa. Quizás me pase un poco.

\- Está bien, ya paso. – dije mientras tomaba la taza de café que me ofrecía – Ahora dime, ¿Por qué adelanto el viaje O? – Raven frunció el ceño –

\- Se peleó con Bellamy. – suspiro frustrada – dice que una de las noches le insistió para salir y la termino dejando en "una cita a ciegas" – dibujo la comillas en el aire con sus dedos – con Lincoln ¿Te acuerdas de él?

\- Fuimos a una de sus fiestas, él es estudiante de medicina ¿No? Como del tercer año o algo así. –

\- Segundo. – me corrigió – lo vimos cuando estuvimos esa semana en la playa, el parecía entender el hecho de que Octavia y yo somos novias, Bellamy no. Todavía no -entiendo como Lincoln se prestó para hacer algo así.

\- Bueno, no fue nada grave, Rae. O sea... si lo que hizo Bellamy está mal, pero si tú me dices que Lincoln entendía su noviazgo y todo eso, quizás solo le dijo que si a Bellamy, porque ambas sabemos cómo se pone de pesado cuando quiere algo – me encogí de hombros – o ¿paso algo?

\- No, pero me molesta que Bellamy se quiera meter en nuestra relación, ese día que lo cruzamos en la playa me dijo algo como " Tu no cantes victoria"

\- ¿Se lo dijiste a Octavia?

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para sumarle preocupaciones? No.

\- Sí, bueno en eso quizás tengas razón, pero creo que debería saber la verdad ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo Lexa supo la verdad de lo que había pasado con Finn? – Mire a Raven y fruncí el ceño al no entender por qué sacaba este tema - ¿O como lo supe yo? –escuchar el nombre de Finn solamente me traía dolor en el centro del pecho y mucho más si lo escuchaba salir de la boca de mi amiga en tono de reproche - ¿De qué sirve, no? – se encogió de hombros – supongo que de nada.

\- ¿A qué viene todo esto, Raven? ¿Finn? ¿Lexa? Estábamos hablando de ti y Octavia. – Raven miro hacia otro lado - ¿Estas así porque tu no fuiste a la primer persona que le conté lo más desagradable de mi vida? ¿O te está pasando algo más e intentas ocultarlo soltándome estos reproches idiotas?

\- Creo que va a ser mejor que me vaya – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, la alcance antes de que salga la tome del brazo y la obligue a girarse.

\- Tú no te vas hasta que no me digas que es lo que te tiene así, porque está más que claro que esta no es la Raven que yo conozco.

\- Quizás no me conozcas lo suficiente.

\- Oh si, cariño, créeme que te conozco lo suficiente y no me importa que intentes herirme a mí por sentirte mal tú. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No confías en mí? – cuando estuvo por protestar la frente – Si me sacas a relucir una vez más lo de Finn te juro que te mando a la mierda, Raven.

\- Lo siento – dijo después de unos minutos – Lo siento, rubia. – suspiró –

\- Ven – la guie hasta el sofá donde nos sentamos - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Yo confió en Octavia… - comenzó diciendo –

\- ¿Pero…?

\- El hecho de que sea bisexual y que ya se haya besado una vez con Lincoln en una de sus fiestas me tiene mal.

\- ¿Piensas que te pudo haber engañado? – Asintió – Esa chica te ama hasta los huesos, Raven. Ni siquiera dudes en que se le pase por la cabeza estar con otra persona teniéndote a ti.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Claro y no lo digo por ser tu amiga. Pero su relación empezó siendo algo fuerte y ahora, con el paso del tiempo Raven, está más que fortalecida. – hizo una mueca con los labios – yo creo que lo que a ti te trae mal es la falta de sexo. – bueno al menos eso la hizo sonreír – a menos que estés en tus días –

\- Ya, cállate, idiota – me empujo – Lo siento, Clarke. Es que todo esto me estuvo dando vueltas este fin de semana y mi mejor amiga no estaba para contarle.

\- Me podías llamar, podías haber ido a la casa de Lexa.

\- ¿E interrumpir su fin de semana de conejas folladoras? Ni de broma – se rio – quizás tengas razón.

\- ¿La falta de sexo? – asintió riéndose –

Raven se quedó conmigo hasta la noche, por suerte se le había pasado el mal humor y todos esas inseguridades que tenía se le fueron yendo a medida que pasaban las horas, ahora estaba más insoportable porque Octavia iba a llegar al otro día temprano, claramente fue la falta de sexo lo que la tiene así, no es que ahora me considere una experta en ese tema pero a veces cuando no se puede llegas a ponerte de mal humor y lo único que terminas necesitando es un buen polvo o bueno, helado.

\- Clarke…

\- Dime…

\- ¿Crees que Lexa nos preste su casa?

\- ¿La del lago? – Raven asintió – Mira, después del recibimiento que le diste hoy, no lo sé.

\- Demonios, yo y mis ataques súper protectores.

\- Mira, ahí viene – le dije señalando a Lexa que estaba estacionando la moto en la entrada, me levante y corrí hacia ella – Hola mi amor – me colgué de su cuello haciéndola reír –

\- Deja que me quite el caso, amor. – dijo entremedio de risas –

\- ¿Por qué no guardas la moto en el garaje?

\- ¿No les molesta a Abby o Marcus? Para cuando saquen el auto

\- No, mamá dijo que la pongas bien contra la pared y no hay problema. – Lexa me agarro de la cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo –

\- A ti te voy a poner contra la pared – ronroneo en mi oído –

\- Lex… - carraspee y ella me sonrió –

\- Voy a guardar la moto – beso mis labios y se subió a la moto para manejarla hasta el garaje –

\- ¿Le preguntaras?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Si nos presta la casa? – negué con la cabeza – Oh, anda Clarke, ayúdame.

\- Está bien – bufe – pero no ahora, más tarde.

\- Te amo – me dijo abrazándome –

\- Creo que voy a comenzar a estar celosa de su manoseo –

\- Es toda tuya, Woods – se acero hasta Lexa – siento lo de hoy, de verdad. – Lexa asintió – bueno, que tengan buenas noches. –nos saludó a ambas antes de irse –

\- ¿Vamos un rato al jardín de atrás? –

\- Lexa asintió con una sonrisa, paso su brazo por mis hombros y caminamos hasta el jardín trasero, donde esa tarde había puesto una hamaca entre los dos árboles que había en el jardín, nos acostamos en ella y nos quedamos abrazadas, disfrutando de la noche, del silencio y de nuestras manos acariciándonos suavemente de manera distraída.

\- Que buena idea la de esta hamaca

\- La verdad que sí, es bastante cómoda.

\- Si y resiste a dos personas.

\- Sí, dos personas apretadas pero si – Lexa beso mi mejilla –

\- ¿Crees que podríamos hacer cositas sin caernos? – me incorpore un poco para poder mirarla –

\- ¿Hacer cositas?

\- Si ya sabes, jugar a piedra, papel o tijera. Bueno, la idea de la tijera no es mala.

\- ¡Lexa! – ambas comenzamos a reír –

\- Me gusta tu risa

\- ¿Mi risa? – asintió - ¿Qué tiene de lindo? Es algo ronca.

\- Sí, que sea ronca es lo que más me gusta.

Tomo mi barbilla con sus dedos, se inclinó y unió sus labios con los míos en un beso lento, nuestros labios se movían con prudencia, se acariciaban tiernamente, cuando su lengua me roso mis labios se separaron de manera automática dejando que entrara en mí, explorando cada rincón de mi boca, llevándome a lugares increíbles con tan solo un beso, Lexa tenía esa facilidad de hacerme sentir en la nube más alta del cielo y la amaba por eso, por eso y por mucho más.

Una de sus manos se metió por debajo de mi camiseta acariciando mi espalda con la yema de sus dedos haciendo que toda mi piel se erice ante su contacto, cuando su mano llego hasta el broche de mi sujetador y sus besos habían descendido hasta mi cuello tuve que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía y frenarla.

\- Lex… Acá no… - apoyo su frente en la mía, aún tenía sus ojos cerrados, suspiro antes de hablar –

\- ¿Vamos a tu habitación? – asentí y nos levantamos de la hamaca y entramos a la casa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible ya que mi madre y Marcus se habían acostado hace unas horas atrás y es más que probable que ya estén durmiendo. Entramos a mi habitación y aunque mi madre odiaba que cerrara la puerta con llave en ese momento fue lo que menos me importo, solo debía recordar quitarle el seguro antes de que ella se levante, su casa, sus reglas, así son las cosas.

Ninguna de las dos hablo, no había ninguna necesidad de expresar con palabras cuando podíamos expresar absolutamente todo con besos y caricias, nos quitamos la ropa y caímos en la cama, nos tomamos todo el tiempo del mundo en acariciar cada rincón de nuestro cuerpo, era como si dejásemos marcas de fuego en cada caricia echa con lentitud, hicimos el amor de manera lenta, disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos desnudos y sedientos de placer, perdiendo por completo la noción del tiempo, del lugar, de todo, lo único que sabíamos a la perfección era que al hacer el amor, al dejar nuestras almas al descubierto era la forma más dulce y sincera de declararnos nuestro amor, de decirnos cuanto nos amamos sin la necesidad de que las palabras estén en el medio de todo.

Las semanas de las vacaciones se iban acortando cada vez más y era cada vez menos las ganas que tenia de volver a retomar los estudios, que inexplicable que resulta que todo lo bueno dure tan poco.

Después de mucho insistir Lexa termino prestándole la casa a Raven y Octavia, sí, me costó muchísimo convencerla, Lexa estaba algo enojada con Raven y no la culpo, uno siempre cree que las amenazas de las amigas de tu novia nunca se van hacer realidad, solo hasta que conoces a Raven Reyes. Ellas se habían quedado una semana en la casa del lago, mientras con Lexa nos turnábamos de casa para poder dormir juntas pero mayormente pasábamos los días en la casa de Anya y las noches en mi casa, mi madre tenía la compañía de Marcus, con tal de que me viera por unas horas la conformaban. Ahora que lo pienso, la relación con mi madre cambio mucho, seguimos siendo igual de unidas pero ya no me es tan necesario tener que estar siempre con ella, será porque la veo tan bien acompañada por su novio que ya mi tema principal no es preocuparme por su soledad. Y tampoco voy a negar que Lexa tenga algo que ver con eso, aunque pase con ella todo el año no hay día que no la quiera ver.

* * *

\- Mira esta, Clarke. – me dijo mientras me pasaba el ordenador –

\- ¿No es muy grande? ¿Para qué quieres una habitación extra?

\- ¿Qué, no piensas invitarnos a tu casa nueva, Griffin? – interrumpió Raven.

\- A tú novia si – dijo Lexa

\- Mi amiga, la rubia, esa que dices es tu novia me va a dejar ¿Verdad que si? – asentí –

\- Clarke… - Lexa me miro y arrugo la frente ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan linda hasta cuando hace esos gestos? – debes apoyarme a mí.

\- Bueno, es que también va a ser mi casa ¿Verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Raven es bienvenida.

\- Bueno, así vamos a quedar entonces, luego no quiero oír queja alguna. – dijo quitándome el portátil de las manos para seguir buscando.-

\- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?

\- Nada, Clarke.

\- Clarke – susurro Raven -¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – Negué con la cabeza –

\- ¿Me hablas de Costia verdad?

\- Oh, no. Por favor, Clarke. El tema de Costia no quiero que salga menos ahora, no la nombres a ver si aparece.

\- Quiero que me expliques

\- Nada mi amor, era solo una broma – beso mi mejilla – es que te enojas rápido, celosona.

\- Idiota

\- Yo también te amo.

\- Ahora venimos – me levante y deje un beso en su frente, ella solo me miro y asintió – te amo – susurre antes de irme sacándole una sonrisa.

Fuimos con Octavia y Raven al centro de Phoenix, yo tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas y bueno, ellas quisieron acompañarme. Yo no era una persona tan romántica, bueno por lo menos con el imbécil de Finn no lo fui, él no me inspiraba esta cosa que me inspira Lexa, el tener el deseo de ser completamente romántica extremadamente ñoña, si eso era lo que Lexa provocaba en mí. Mañana vamos a cumplir 8 meses de novias y es extraordinariamente asombroso, todo lo que fuimos pasando, como creció nuestro amor, desde casi odiarnos, en donde hubo momentos en los que no queríamos ni vernos hasta ahora que estamos prácticamente pegadas y amándonos como nunca imaginamos hacerlo. Lo único malo que tenía era que no era una persona con muchas ideas, siempre voy a lo más clásico y seguro, por sobre todo. Así que termine encargando un desayuno que iba a llegar a mi casa a eso de las 9 de la mañana, un ramo de flores y un pequeño detalle que iba a ser para ambas, quería algo que compartiéramos, algo que al mirarlo recordemos que cada una ocupa una parte importante de la otra.

\- Nosotras nunca festejamos los cumple meses – dijo Octavia - ¿Por qué amor?

\- No lo sé, cariño. Pensé que se festejaba el aniversario.

\- Se supone – las interrumpí – pero a veces me gusta tener un pequeño detalle con ella y ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo en esta fecha? Es una fecha importante en nuestras vidas, la fecha que marcó un antes y un después. Es una fecha que nos recuerda que pasamos por muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo pero nuestro amor siguió de pie frente a cada una de las batallas que nos deparo el destino.

\- ¡Aaaaaww! – exclamo Octavia - ¿Por qué no eres así de cursi? – le pregunto a su novia, quien me miro con cara de asesina –

\- Yo no soy Griffin – respondió –

\- Bueno, aprende y se un poquito más como ella.

\- ¿Por qué no sales con ella entonces?

\- No sería mala idea – la molesto Octavia quien tomo mi brazo y comenzó a caminar más rápido dejando atrás a Raven –

\- Griffin, pones las cosas muy en alto. – me aparto de Octavia y la abrazo – no soy así pero por ti lo sería mi encanto de ojos grises.

* * *

Esa noche como casi todas las noches, Lexa llego después de cenar con Anya. Estaba cansada ya que esos días Anya le había pedido ayuda para pintar unas paredes y cambiar algunos muebles de lugar, yo la estuve ayudando menos esa tarde.

\- Que carita de cansada, cielo.

\- Estoy cansada – me abrazo – quiero mimos.

\- Bueno, vamos a la cama y te hago mimos ¿Quieres? – negó con la cabeza –

\- Si me acuesto me duermo.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

\- Quiero estar despierta, quiero pasar un rato contigo.

\- Mañana pasas todo el día conmigo, amor.

\- Miremos una peli

\- Pero en la cama

\- ¡Es que me duermo, Clarke!

\- Te vas a dormir en el sofá o en la cama, así que la miramos en la cama mientras te hago unos mimos.

\- Bueno – termino aceptando –

Como bien ella había dicho a los quince minutos de haber comenzado la película se quedó dormida, lo bueno es que estábamos en la cama, porque si se hubiese dormido en el sofá iba a ser casi imposible levantarla. Yo por mi parte termine de ver la película mientras acariciaba su espalda con mis dedos.

Al otro día se suponía que íbamos a ir a la reserva ecológica a pasar el día con Raven y Octavia, así que antes de las 9 de la mañana ya estábamos levantadas y cambiadas. Y como había planeado a las 9 en punto sonó el timbre.

\- ¿Abres, amor? – le dije mientras entraba al baño – seguro son las chicas – Lexa asintió y se fue.

Cuando escuche que abrió la puerta baje las escaleras y vi como Lexa recibía la bandeja del desayuno sin entender mucho.

\- ¿Por qué no lo deja sobre la mesa? – le pregunto el chico, a lo que ella asintió y lo dejo sobre la mesa para poder recibir el ramo de flores – Necesito que firme aquí señorita Woods. – Lexa firmo la hoja y se despidió del repartidor, cuando se dio vuelta sus ojos conectaron con los míos –

\- ¿Qué es todo esto, Clarke? – me acerque a ella para poder abrazarla –

\- Felices ocho meses, mi amor – bese sus labios y ella comenzó a reírse –

\- Soy muy mala para las fechas, Clarke.

\- ¿Te gusto el regalo? – sonrió y olio las flores –

\- Me encantan, gracias.

\- ¿Gracias?

\- Felices ocho meses mi amor, te amo, te amo, te amo. – me decía mientras me dejaba besos por toda la cara –

\- Hay una tarjeta en las flores.

\- A ver… ¿Me la lees? – negue con la cabeza - ¿Por qué?

\- Me da vergüenza.

\- Por favor, haz de cuenta que no se leer, anda. – me dio la tarjeta, suspire y comencé a leer –

 _\- "Amo escuchar cuando me dices que me amas, porque cuando lo dices es la cosa más dulce que he escuchado. Pero cuando son tus ojos los que lo dicen es ahí cuando sé que es verdad, porque lo siento, siento el amor que trasmiten, lo sé porque son ellos los que hablan por ti, los que brillan cuando me miran. Pero no te creas que no me doy cuenta de las otras formas que tienes para decirme que me amas. Me dices "te amo" cada vez que me das un beso, porque los siento completamente sinceros, esos besos que siempre me convencen de todo, me dices "te amo" cada vez que me acaricias, cada vez que hacemos el amor. Pero quiero que sepas que cada vez que me dices "te amo" me dejas sin respiración, no existe canción que suene tan dulce como tus "te amo" aunque vengan acompañados por un "idiota"_ – ambas nos reímos – _no existe nada en el mundo con lo que pueda comparar para que entiendas lo que siento cada vez que me dices que me amas. Felices ocho meses, mi amor. Te amo."_

\- Eres tú la que me deja sin respiración, la que me deja sin palabras, mis te amo no se comparan con los tuyos, con lo que me haces sentir, Clarke. En este momento, creo que él te amo me queda corto para decirte todo lo que siento por ti.

\- Tengo un regalo más

\- ¿Otro más? Clarke, yo no tengo nada para ti

\- ¿Me das un beso? – ella asintió y unió sus labios con los míos – con eso me basta y me sobra. Toma – le di el ultimo regalo – igual es para las dos – sonreí –

\- ¡Me encanta! ¿Cuál es el mío?

\- La llave – dije tomando la cadena con el dije en forma de llave – porque tú tienes la llave de mi corazón –

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan adorable? – beso mis labios – mi novia cursi. Te amo, Clarke.

\- Te amo, Lex.

Como teníamos planeado ese día luego de desayunar las dos juntas, pasamos a buscar a Raven y Octavia para pasar el día en la reserva ecológica, por suerte la más inteligente de las cuatro, o sea yo, recordó llevar protector solar, ese día no se asomaba ni una nube, prácticamente nos íbamos a asar debajo del sol.

Lexa estuvo con una sonrisa en su rostro todo el día y eso me encantaba, me llenaba completamente, saber que con cosas tan sencillas ella era feliz, Lexa había puesto mi vida patas para arriba y poco a poco las cosas se iban acomodando en su lugar, cada cosa encajaba a la perfección si ella estaba presente, era mi otra parte, era lo que me completaba, ella es mi todo y no puedo sentirme más feliz por haberla encontrado.

Ese mismo día era el cumpleaños de Marcus, así que tuvimos que volver un poco temprano para poder estar con ellos esa noche, así que lo primero que hicimos fue dejar a nuestras amigas en su casa, luego pasar por la casa de Lexa para que pueda bañarse y buscar a Anya, ya que también estaba invitada.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, los padres de Marcus ya estaban presentes, junto con Ontari. Con la cual ya había tenido oportunidad de hablar y dejar algunas cosas en claro así que ya no era una persona amenazante para mí, aunque pude notar una cierta tensión por parte de Lexa, tensión que se le paso en el momento que tome su mano.

\- ¿Cariño? – me hablo mi mamá – Te ha llegado una carta.

\- ¿Una carta? – dije mientras tomaba el sobre, mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi el remitente, mire a mi madre que esperaba casi ansiosas porque lo abriera. Saque la carta del sobre y comencé a leer, con cada línea que leía lo iba creyendo cada vez menos. Termine de leer y doble el papel y lo guarde de nuevo –

\- ¿Qué es, Clarke? – me pregunto Lexa –

\- Una carta de una Universidad -

\- ¿Y? – Pregunto mi madre –

\- Me aceptaron – la mire a ella y luego a Lexa – con beca completa –

\- Eso es fantástico, amor.

\- No la voy a aceptar

\- ¿Por qué? Es lo que querías, Clarke.

\- Aceptarla implica cambiarme de Universidad, Lexa.

\- Ey, pequeña – tomo mis manos – que estemos en una universidad distinta no sería un gran problema.- la mire sin decir nada - ¿Es en otra ciudad?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces?

 ** _\- Es en Europa._**


	28. Chapter 28

**LEXA POV**

Clarke no quiso hablar más sobre la carta de aceptación a la universidad, por lo menos durante el cumpleaños de Marcus, yo por mi parte me había quedado algo asombrada cuando me dijo que no es que la universidad este en otra ciudad sino que directamente se encuentra en Europa, si Europa a un continente de distancia. Me dolía de solo pensar que la podía tener tan lejos de mí, mi lado egoísta me gritaba, si me gritaba que la abrazara y nunca la soltara, que no la dejara ir, que si era necesario la esposara en la cama y que tirara la llave lejos, muy lejos de ella y de mí. ¿Por qué de mí? porque se a la perfección de que mi lado racional iba a entrar en juego, él me iba a decir que era lo correcto, no lo que se sentía correcto sino lo que en verdad era correcto y eso era dejarla ir, dejarla cumplir sus sueños, hacerle ver que era lo mejor para ella, no lo que se sentía mejor, una de las mejores universidades de Europa la había aceptado, es una de las más grandes oportunidades que se le puede cruzar en la vida y yo Lexa Woods no estoy dispuesta a permitir que ella no lo acepte, no se arriesgue y no haga lo que debe hacer.

\- ¿En qué piensas, amor? – Clarke interrumpió mis pensamientos –

\- En que… - la abrace por la cintura – tengo ganas de hacer el amor contigo. – ronronee en su oído –

\- Mmm – dejo un beso en mis labios – en un rato se van todos – me dijo con voz ronca –

\- Hoy no creo que se pueda, pequeña.

\- ¿Por qué no? – dijo separándose de mí y frunciendo su ceño –

\- Es que tengo ganas de que… - Clarke me miraba con una ceja arqueada, volví a rodear su cintura con mis brazos y la apreté contra mí – tengo ganas de que te quedes sin voz de tanto gritar…

\- Lexa…

\- Tengo ganas que me supliques que siga… – continúe diciéndole con voz ronca – o que pare…

\- Lex … - jadeo escondiendo su cara en mi cuello haciéndome reír –

\- Quiero hacerlo contigo hasta que salga el sol y terminemos enroscadas en las sabanas mojadas –

\- Lexa… basta – golpeo mi hombro y se mordió el labio inferior –

\- ¿No quieres? – le sonreí de lado y ella mordió más fuerte su labio –

\- Sabes que si – contesto con voz ronca –

\- Entonces, vámonos. – me levante del banco y tome su mano para guiarla hasta su dormitorio –

\- ¿Aquí?

\- No, toma algo de ropa y nos vamos.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A la que espero que todavía siga siendo casa después de prestársela a Reyes.

\- Pero… Lex…

\- ¿No quieres? – volví a preguntar –

\- Claro que sí pero todavía hay gente en casa y…

\- Y… y… apenas se vayan nos vamos. – le di un casto beso – ahora guarda algo de ropa, te espero abajo. – la escuche reír antes de salir de la habitación y mi sonrisa se borró en el momento que cruce esa puerta –

Baje las escaleras y me fui hasta el jardín donde todavía estaban todos, mostré una de mis sonrisas más fingidas y me senté a esperar a Clarke. El tiempo que duro el cumpleaños de Marcus, sentí la mirada de Abby en mí, no sé si estaba intentando leer mis pensamientos o si simplemente quería llamar mi atención. Y eso lo pude descubrir tiempo después cuando me levante para ir al baño, ella me siguió y me espero en la cocina.

\- Lexa ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Yo también quiero que vaya, Abby. – fue lo primero que atine a decir porque era más que obvio, por lo menos para mí, el camino que iba a tomar esa conversación. –

\- Bien – ella asintió – Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho. Pero esta es una oportunidad única.

\- Lo sé – fruncí el ceño – eso ya lo pensé y no pienso a atar a Clarke para que se quede conmigo, así sea exactamente lo que siento ganas hacer. Solo que no entiendo porque ahora.

\- Creo que eso es algo que ella debería explicarte. – solo asentí ya que Clarke había entrado a la cocina –

\- ¿De qué hablan?

\- Le decía a Abby que nos íbamos. – mire a Abby y le sonreí a lo que ella solamente asintió –

\- ¿Ya? ¿No te molesta? – le pregunto a su madre. –

\- No, cariño. Vayan con cuidado. – se despidió de nosotras y salió de nuevo al jardín –

\- ¿Estas segura que hablaban de eso?

\- Sí, mi amor. Vamos. – le sonreí – ve por tu mochila, anda.

Salude a todos y espere a Clarke en el auto, dos semanas, solo dos semanas quedaban de vacaciones, menos de quince días para tomar decisiones más que difíciles, decisiones que van desde felicidad/amor hasta oportunidades/futuro.

Cuando vi salir a Clarke de la casa esa sonrisa automática se volvió parte de mi rostro de nuevo, su simple sonrisa hace que algo dentro de mi interior vibre haciéndome sentir cosas que nunca pensé sentir, mucho menos en ocho meses de noviazgo, pero nadie sabe mejor que yo que estoy enamorada de ella desde el día en el que la vi y ahora estar con ella, haber bajado todas mis barreras me parecía tan irreal y era su sonrisa, sus caricias sus te amo lo que me hacían saber que esto, todo esto era lo más real que me pudo haber pasado en la vida.

Hicimos todo el viaje en silencio, estoy casi segura de que Clarke esperaba que le preguntara sobre esa maldita beca, que le iba a pedir algún tipo de explicación de porqué llego justo ahora, después de un año de haber comenzado la carrera, todo eso me lleva a pensar que solicito esa beca el año pasado, mientras estaba cursando en la universidad donde, por ahora, todavía esta.

Guardamos el auto en el garaje y entramos a la casa, todavía en completo silencio, prendí algunas luces y vi como Clarke estaba parada al costado de la mesa sin moverse, estaba aferrada a su mochila, como si en cualquier momento estuviera por echarse a correr sin mirar atrás. Me acerque a ella lentamente y estire mi mano hasta tomar una de las tiras de la mochila, Clarke la soltó pero se quedó parada en el mismo lugar, la mire con una ceja arqueada y me di vuelta para dejar la mochila sobre el sofá, me di vuelta y seguía en la misma posición, vamos esto es extraño.

Volví a acercarme a ella, apoye mis manos en su cintura trayéndola hacia mí, hasta que nuestros muslos chocaron entre sí, hasta que sentí sus pechos chocando con los míos. Nos besamos, una beso que no fue nada dulce ni tranquilo, sino más bien desesperado, si, desesperado por poder sentir más de la otra, por poder explorar cada parte de su boca y ella de la mía, la gire con sutileza dejándola sentada en la mesa del comedor, sus piernas no tardaron en rodear mi cintura uniéndome más a ella, como si nuestros cuerpos estuviesen por fundirse entre sí. Mis manos viajaron hasta el borde de su camiseta la cual retire rápidamente dejando al descubierto un sujetador con encaje color bordo, era un sujetador muy hermoso a decir verdad pero lo más hermoso eran esos pechos que estaba cubriendo, así que mis manos juguetonas se fueron hasta su espalda para desabrocharlo y tirarlo lejos de ahí, Clarke me sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior cuando mis ojos se quedaron embobados mirando sus pechos. Hice que sus piernas dejaran de abrazarme, la empuje lentamente hasta que quedo recostada por completo en la mesa, puse una de mis rodillas en el borde de la mesa, me impulse y quede a horcajadas de ella, volví a besar sus labios mientras mis manos acariciaban sus senos, haciendo que Clarke gimiera levemente en mi boca. Mis labios avanzaron desde su boca hasta su cuello y terminaron en sus pechos, la espalda de Clarke se arqueo cuando capture uno de sus pezones dentro de mi boca mientras el otro era estimulado con mis dedos, sus suspiros pasaron a convertirse en gemidos, de esos gemidos que me hacían mojarme hasta sentir que era una completa cascada, gemidos que inundaron toda la casa. Mis labios siguieron el recorrido de besos por su abdomen, me baje de la mesa para continuar besando sus piernas. Volví a subir y mis manos fueron directas al botón de sus shorts, los desabroche y baje con ellos su ropa interior, dejándola completamente desnuda para mí. Mientras la miraba como queriéndome grabar cada parte de su cuerpo la escuche quejarse de que yo tenía demasiada ropa, apoye mis manos en sus muslos y separe sus piernas encontrándome con su sexo hinchado y completamente mojado, tome sus piernas con fuerza y la tire hacia mí, me arrodille y me perdí entremedio de sus piernas, me embriague con el olor de su sexo, mis labios y mi lengua sentían un cosquilleo cada vez más fuerte, ambos querían hundirse entre sus pliegues y llenarse de su esencia. Tome sus pies y los subí hasta el borde de la mesa haciendo que Clarke flexionara las piernas haciendo que sus labios se separaran, su sexo estaba tan expuesto para mí, reclamando atención sobre él, no perdí más tiempo y gemí junto con ella cuando mi lengua saboreo todo su sexo.

\- Oh, Lexa – Gimió con esa voz tan ronca que me volvía completamente loca, levante la mirada y vi como Clarke masajeaba sus pechos y tiraba de sus pezones a medida que iba moviendo su cadera buscando que mi lengua friccione con más fuerza sobre ella.

Tome sus muslos y me aferre a ellos mientras mi lengua la penetraba empapándose de sus fluidos, resbalando en su interior, intercalando entre su clítoris y su interior una y otra y otra y otra vez, haciendo que Clarke llevara sus manos hasta mi cabeza, enredara sus dedos en mi pelo sujetándome con fuerzas mientras mi lengua hacia movimientos erráticos contra su centro, sentí como sus piernas temblaban y su espalda se arqueaba antes de que un gutural gemido inundara todo el lugar. Las manos de Clarke me soltaron lentamente y cayeron a sus costados, sus piernas intentaban mantenerse en su lugar pero temblaban demasiado, así que la ayude a bajarlas lentamente. Clarke se sentó en la mesa llevo una de sus manos hasta mi nuca y me acerco a ella, uniendo nuestros labios en un beso apasionado, gimió cuando sintió su propio sabor en mi boca, separó sus labios de los míos solamente para quitarme la camiseta, atrapo mi lengua entremedio de sus labios y comenzó a succionarla y yo sentía que me estaba perdiendo, que la vista se me nublaba gracias a la excitación, Clarke se deshizo de mi ropa y cambio nuestras posiciones, dejándome apoyada en el filo de la mesa mientras una de su manos se entretenía con uno de mis pechos y la otra bajaba hasta mi entrepierna.

\- Dios – Gimió cuando sintió la humedad de mi sexo mojar cada uno de sus dedos –

Sin más rodeos comenzó a penetrarme lentamente, primero un dedo, luego dos, ambos resbalaban con facilidad, Clarke seguía besándome casi hasta dejarme sin aire y ese fue uno de los motivos por lo que sus labios desistieron de los míos pero viajaron hasta mi cuello y se quedaron allí, aprovechándose de él, besándolo, lamiéndolo, haciendo lo que quisiera con esa parte de mi cuerpo. Clarke tomo una de mis piernas e hizo que rodeara su cintura con ella y en el momento menos esperado no pude evitar gritar al sentir un tercer dedo dentro de mi interior haciéndome sentir completamente llena, me aferre a sus hombros, clavando mis uñas en ellos, Clarke detuvo los movimientos hasta que mi sexo se acostumbró a tenerlos dentro, mi cadera fue la que le indico en que momento comenzar con las embestidas de nuevo, la pequeña molestia que sentía era demasiado placentera como para denominarla dolor, el placer aumento más cuando su lengua comenzó a jugar con mis pezones y su pulgar comenzó a realizar movimientos circulares en mi clítoris.

\- Oh, Clarke – gemí – si sigues así, voy a correrme.

\- Eso es lo que quiero – dijo con voz ronca mientras pasaba su lengua desde mis pechos hasta mis labios – pero quiero que lo hagas en mi boca – me mordió el labio inferior y tiro de él, lo último que recuerdo antes de cerrar los ojos fue su rostro con una sonrisa de lado y sus ojos casi negros gracias a la excitación.-

Cuando sentí su lengua caliente acariciar mi clítoris parecía que me iba a caer, mis piernas comenzaron a fallar pero ella me sostuvo con el brazo que le quedaba libre. En ningún momento dejo de penetrarme ni de lamer mi centro, sentía el orgasmo cerca y Clarke se dio cuenta de eso ya que sus movimientos comenzaron a ser mucho más rápidos, una sensación más que placentera se acumulaba en mi entrepierna, una sensación que no me permitía mantener los ojos abiertos, deseaba mirarla, como pude entreabrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos mirándome fijamente y no aguante más, mi cadera tomo vida propia y comenzó a moverse de forma errática, el orgasmo me golpeo de una manera que nunca lo había hecho, vi como una enorme cantidad de fluido salía de mi sexo empapando los pechos de Clarke quien me miraba con una sonrisa más que satisfactoria.

\- Clarke… - logre articular luego de unos minutos – yo…

\- Dios, Lexa. No sabía que podías hacer eso – me decía mientras pasaba una de sus manos por sus pechos llenos de mis fluidos y me miraba con una ceja arqueada, se acercó hasta mí y susurro en mi oído – creo que el próximo es en la ducha – tomo una de mis manos y me guio hasta el cuarto de baño –

Esa noche hicimos el amor tal y como yo le había dicho que lo haríamos, hasta el amanecer, pasamos horas amándonos de la forma más hermosa que se puede demostrar, haciendo el amor, perdiéndonos en nuestros cuerpos, perdiéndonos con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cada orgasmo.

Aunque al despertarme lo había hecho completamente sola, sonreí, sonreí porque pase una de las mejores noches de mi vida, una noche donde descubrí cosas sobre mí y mi cuerpo que desconocía. Me desperece y aunque el cuerpo me dolía termine levantándome de la cama, me di una ducha rápida antes de vestirme, solo con mis bragas y una remera unos cuantos talles más grandes de las que normalmente uso. Baje las escaleras pero Clarke no estaba ni en el living, ni en la cocina. Mire por el ventanal y pude distinguir su figura ceca del lago.

\- Hey – dije cuando ya estuve cerca de ella, Clarke giro su cabeza, me sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia el frente - ¿Todo está bien? – le pregunte mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, Clarke descanso su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiro - ¿Pequeña?

\- ¿Vas a pedirme que me vaya, verdad? – dijo con un tono de voz apagado - Me vas a decir que es la mejor oportunidad que se me puede presentar en la vida y que no debo desperdiciarla. – se separó de mí y me miro directo a los ojos, estaba triste, sus ojos no podían mentir, como me dolía verla triste – si sabía que esto – dijo señalándonos a amabas – iba a darse, a crecer o siquiera ibas a hablarme bien, nunca hubiese pedido esa beca. – intente hablar pero me freno – no quiero irme, Lexa. No quiero alejarme de ti, ni de mis amigos, ni de nadie pero por sobre todo en mi vida estas tú y no quiero perder esto – volvió a señalarnos con la mano – porque te amo, Dios si, te amo, Lexa. Y sufrí demasiado para poder llegar a tu corazón, para poder quitarte todas esas barreras que ponías entre nosotras, me costó mucho entregarme a ti, entregarme completamente a ti, Lexa.

\- ¿Yo tuve la culpa de que pidieras esa beca? – Clarke suspiro y se pasó ambas manos por el rostro antes de contestarme –

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo me tratabas? Como si fuese algo completamente insignificante en tu vida, como si no te importase nada de mí y no te hablo del año pasado cuando nos tocó compartir habitación, hablo desde que intente acercarme a ti, siempre, Lexa, siempre estuve enamorada de ti. Y no te culpo, porque no tienes la culpa de mis sentimientos, pero no podía soportar tener que compartir cuatro años contigo cuando me tratabas de esa forma, que cuando tenías ganas me hablabas y cuando no me mandabas a la mierda con solo una mirada, no lo podía aguantar. Es por eso que pedí la beca a la semana de haber comenzado las clases, ellos me llamaron y me dijeron que no podían aceptarme ahora pero que iban a evaluar todas mis notas de ese año para ver si calificaba para una beca, es por eso que llego ahora, es por eso que me aceptaron. Pero yo no voy a ir, Lexa. No puedo, ni quiero separarme de ti. – Clarke había comenzado a llorar y lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue abrazarla, abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas –

\- No nos vamos a separar, mi amor. – bese su frente – es solo un poco de distancia.

\- ¿Un poco de distancia, Lexa? ¿Un poco de distancia? – se soltó de mi abrazo – ¡Estamos hablando de otro continente! Estamos hablando de que te voy a ver como mucho dos veces al año, Lexa. No – negaba con la cabeza mientras repetía – no, no, no. No quiero, Lexa.

\- Mi amor, tu siempre quisiste tener un buen futuro, para ayudar a tu madre – Clarke desvió la mirada y seguía negando con su cabeza – esta oportunidad es única, mi amor. Única. – volvió a mirarme – es la mejor universidad de Europa, Clarke. ¿Te das una idea de toda la salida laboral que puedes conseguir recibiéndote allí?

\- No quiero alejarme de ti.

\- Pero mi amor…

\- Dios, Lexa… casi me desespero por tenerte tres semanas lejos de mí. ¿Cómo voy a hacer cuando tenga que pasar más de seis meses sin verte? Dime ¿Cómo?

\- Te amo – le dije y ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas, me acerque y volví a abrazarla – te amo – repetí –

\- Yo también te amo – dijo sobre mi cuello –

\- Vamos a estar comunicadas, amor. – Clarke se quiso soltar pero se lo impedí – vamos a hablar por video llamada todos los días, vamos a acomodar nuestros horarios para poder hablar siempre mi vida.

\- No quiero.

\- No voy a dejar que desperdicies una oportunidad así, Clarke.

\- No puedo, Lexa. – apoye mi frente en la suya – no puedo estar lejos de ti.

\- Vamos a poder mi amor, yo lo sé. Porque nuestro amor es más fuerte que todo y que cualquier cosa.

\- Ven conmigo – me dijo en un susurro – ven conmigo si tanto quieres que vaya. – tome su rostro con mis manos y acaricie sus mejillas –

\- Aunque quisiera, no puedo, Clarke. Ni siquiera sé si puedo iniciar un pase hasta esa universidad.

\- Esperare a que tú tengas un pase y nos iremos.

\- No, Clarke. Tienes que dar una respuesta en estos días, ellos no van a guardar la beca para ti si no contestas.

\- No sé si voy a poder.

\- Vamos a poder, mi amor. Yo voy a estar contigo de una forma o de otra.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que siempre estarás conmigo.

\- No existe otra persona en el mundo con la que quiera estar. Te amo, Clarke Griffin.

Ese día fue una montaña rusa de sentimientos, Clarke estaba bien y estaba mal en partes completamente desproporcionadas, luego de la excelente noche que habíamos pasado estuvimos discutiendo casi todo el día pero luego ella se arrepentía y me abrazaba pidiéndome disculpas y yo sentía que ya no sabía qué hacer.

También me dolía la decisión que estaba tomando y aunque parezca que yo la forcé a hacerlo, no es así, yo sabía que ella lo quería, sabía que era algo que deseaba, sin importar que me diga que prácticamente la culpa es mía, sé que no es así. Sé que lo dice porque necesita encontrar un motivo para quedarse, un motivo tan fuerte que sea justificativo para rechazar la beca.

Los días se fueron prácticamente volando y no hubo uno en el que no pasara con Clarke, no hubo día en el que no hiciera el amor con ella, no hubo día en el que no le dijera cuanto la amo, no hubo día en el que me diera cuenta de que faltaba cada vez menos para dejarla ir.

\- Yo no quiero que te vayas, Griffin – sollozo Raven abrazando a Clarke - ¿A quién le voy a contar mis problemas? ¿Con quién voy a salir cuando estas dos – nos señaló a Octavia y a mí – nerds se junten para estudiar?

\- Rae… - dijo Clarke con la voz entrecortada –

\- ¡No, Clarke! No quiero que te vayas. – volvió a decir –

\- Raven, no estas poniendo las cosas fáciles – le dije –

\- ¿Y tú? – se separó de Clarke - ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Eh? – me empujo –

\- Raven – intentó frenarla Clarke pero Raven o la dejo –

\- Déjame, Clarke. ¿Por qué la dejas ir? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso tienes a otra por ahí y prefieres tener lejos a Clarke?

\- Nos dejan un minuto – les pedía Octavia y Clarke, amabas se miraron sin decir nada – por favor. – cuando las dos salieron dejándonos solas fue el momento en donde realmente le pude hablar – mira, Raven, sé que eres su mejor amiga, que la vas a proteger de todo lo que sea que le pueda hacer daño pero me tienes los ovarios por el suelo con tu sobreprotección, no existe nadie en el mundo que ame más a Clarke que yo. No tengo a otra persona dándome vueltas como tú – me miro frunciendo el ceño –

\- ¿Qué demonios dices?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo miras a Abby? – Raven pestañeo varias veces y puedo llegar a jurar que se puso blanca como una hoja – Oh, sí. Me di cuenta desde el día que la fuiste a ver al hospital. Y todo bien yo no te juzgo por eso, pero si vas a andar tirándome mierda gratis primero fíjate tu vida. – suspire frustrada – No quiero que se vaya, Raven. Pero no voy a permitir que pierda la mejor oportunidad de su vida. ¿Entiendes eso? – ella asintió – bien.

\- Lexa… yo

\- Descuida – la interrumpí – tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Después de esa pequeña discusión con la mejor amiga de mi novia nos quedaban solo tres días, tres míseros días para disfrutar con ella pero no era la única que quería pasar tiempo con Clarke, si la tuve que compartir con sus amigas, con su madre y hasta con Anya, lo único que me reconforto es que yo siempre estaba presente, aunque hubiese preferido la intimidad de una cama y con esto no quiero decir que no tuvimos sexo, lo tuvimos y del bueno pero nunca era suficiente, nunca.

\- ¿Mañana vienes y te llevo al aeropuerto, si mi amor? – le pregunto Abby

\- Si, mamá. – la abrazo – no llores por favor. Tú también me convenciste de esto

\- Lo sé, Cariño. – seco sus lágrimas y esta vez me hablo a mí – cuídala

\- Siempre. – le conteste con una sonrisa - ¿Lista, mi amor? – Clarke asintió, se puso el casco y se subió a la moto –

Le había preguntado qué era lo que tenía ganas de hacer y solo me dijo que pasear en moto conmigo. ¿Su explicación? Fue el primer contacto genuino que tuvo conmigo y por eso es algo que ama, viajar en moto abrazada a mí.

Luego de cenar nos fuimos al lago, pero no al de mi casa sino al que está en la otra punta del lugar, nos sentamos en el paso y admiramos de lejos el reflejo de la luna en el agua, Clarke estaba sentada entre mis piernas y su espalda descansaba en mi pecho, en un momento saco su celular y comenzó a tomarnos fotos, desde todos los ángulos, fotos besándonos, fotos riendo, haciendo muecas, muchas fotos.

\- Quiero tenerte siempre conmigo, Lex.

\- Siempre voy a estar contigo, mi amor. – bese su cuello –

\- Es tan difícil todo esto – suspiro –

\- Lo sé – la abrace con más fuerzas – lo sé mi amor pero…

\- No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad, lo sé.

\- No quiero pelear, es la última noche juntas – dije con un hilo de voz haciendo que Clarke se gire y notara mis ojos vidriosos –

\- No – dijo mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mí – no llores – trate de sonreír pero mis lágrimas cayeron igual – Dios, Lexa no llores.

\- Lo siento, es difícil para mí también, Clarke. – escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda –

\- Te amo – susurraba una y otra vez mientras me mecía en sus brazos –

\- Eres mi hogar, Clarke. – le dije en el oído y ella suspiro abrazándome con más fuerzas –

\- Y tú eres el mío, Lexa.

Sus labios buscaron los míos, ambos se movían al compás, como si estuvieran bailando la mejor canción del universo, nuestras lenguas se unieron a ellos, se acariciaron con amor, con sutiliza, aunque el beso fue completamente hermoso, no podía negar que tenía un gusto a despedida que lo hacía sentir amargo.

Esa noche Anya me dijo que iba a salir así que teníamos la casa para las dos solas. El camino hasta mi casa fue demasiado nostálgico, tuve que quitarme el casco antes de tiempo porque las estúpidas lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Cuando llegamos fuimos directo a mi habitación, apenas cruzamos la puerta nuestros labios se unieron, se hicieron uno y nos besamos como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello, nos quitamos la ropa una a la otra de manera lenta, disfrutando de las miradas, de las caricias y de los besos por cada rincón de nuestro cuerpo.

Caímos desnudas en la cama, Clarke estaba encima de mí, mis piernas abrazaban su cintura mientras ella se movía friccionando nuestros sexos de manera lenta, nuestros labios no dejaron de besarse en ningún momento, nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, mis manos recorrieran una y otra vez su espalda, mientras ella se seguía moviendo sobre mí. En un momento Clarke se separó un poco llevando su mano hasta mi entrepierna, imité su gesto y ambas gemimos cuando nuestros dedos rozaron nuestros centros, esa noche no hubo penetración, no era necesaria, no estábamos buscando llegar al orgasmo, no estábamos buscando placer, solo estábamos buscando amarnos y esa era la mejor forma que tuvimos para demostrarlo. El orgasmo llego sin que ninguna de las dos lo esperara, nos besamos dejándonos llevar por el momento. Clarke apoyo su frente sobre la mía, yo no quiera abrir los ojos porque sabía a la perfección que las lágrimas iban a caer en el momento de que mis parpados se separaran. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar sentí las lágrimas de Clarke rodar por mi mejilla, abrí los ojos y ahí esta ella mirándome, con los ojos tristes pero llenos de amor.

\- Te amo – me dijo con la voz entrecortada.

\- Te amo – repetí de la misma forma.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano, el vuelo de Clarke salía a las diez de la mañana, así que a las siete ya estábamos en la casa de Clarke donde Anya, Raven, Octavia, Marcus y Abby nos estaban esperando para desayunar.

Todos acompañamos a Clarke hasta el aeropuerto, con la diferencia de que ella fue conmigo en la moto y los demás en auto, esa mañana me había prometido que no iba a llorar, no quería que Clarke se marchara con una imagen triste, pero me era casi imposible no hacerlo a medida que se iba acercando la hora, mucho peor fue cuando anunciaron su vuelo.

\- Te amo – le dije cuando la abrace – llámame cuando llegues, o avísame y te llamo yo – suspire – te amo, Clarke.

\- Yo también te amo – dijo separándose de mí y pasando sus pulgares por mis mejillas retirando esas lágrimas que caían sin que yo pudiese hacer nada – no llores, mi amor, no llores.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. – bese sus labios que estaban salados gracias a sus lágrimas – te voy a extrañar, mi amor.

\- Y yo a ti, Lexa. Pero es lo mejor ¿No? Tú misma me lo dijiste.

\- Lo sé, mi amor. Cuando menos te lo esperes ya nos vamos a ver de nuevo.

\- Lo sé – escuchamos como hicieron la última llamada a su vuelvo, Clarke volvió a unir sus labios con los míos, haciendo el intento de que ese beso no se sintiera a una despedida pero fue en vano – te amo – susurro –

\- Te amo, Clarke. Aquí voy a estar, esperándote.

\- ¿Lo juras?

\- Te lo juro, mi amor.

\- Adiós, Lexa.

\- Hasta luego, suena mejor. – volví a besarla y su mano fue soltando la mía a medida que se alejaba. Se dio vuelta antes de entrar y nos saludó a todos con la mano y yo sentí algo que oprimía el centro de mi pecho.-

Y fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que todo mi mundo se estaba subiendo a un avión, que todo mi mundo se estaba yendo de mi lado, fue en ese preciso momento en el que sentí como una enorme parte de mi era arrancada por completo, sin ningún tipo de anestesia, fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que gracias a ella aprendí amar, de que gracias a ella encontré la tranquilidad que tanto buscaba, que gracias a ella hoy era quien era, en ese preciso momento entendí lo sola que estaba sin ella en mi vida. Y lo sola que me siento en estos momentos.


	29. Chapter 29

**CLARKE POV**

 _3 meses después_

La adaptación a la nueva universidad había sido demasiado agotadora, las ocho horas de diferencia a las que me tuve que acostumbrar fueron peores, el sueño tardo mucho en acomodarse, fueron largas las semanas en las que trataba con todas mis fuerzas de mantenerme despierta en las horas de clases. A diferencia de la universidad donde asistía antes acá, estaban mucho más avanzados, así que eso no me ayudaba en lo más mínimo a ponerme al día.

Por suerte, para mí, la gente era demasiado amable, siempre estaban dispuestas a darme una mano si no entendía algo o a prestarme algún libro si se me había olvidado pasar a retirar el mío por la biblioteca. En mi curso había conocido a un chico, Nick, él fue el primero en hablarme y ayudarme en todo lo que podía, luego se sumaron Hanna y Monroe, gracias a ellos tres mi cabeza no exploto a la segunda semana de haber comenzado las clases.

La universidad era demasiado grande pero era hermosa, contaba con todo lo que los alumnos y profesores necesitaban. Para la suerte de mi bienestar mental y mi novia celosa los cuartos eran individuales, no eran la gran cosa pero eran bastante cómodos, un espacio común donde había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, en un costado estaba la cama de una plaza, una mini cocina, que más que nada servía para calentar cosas y luego el baño, para mi sola y por el tiempo que paso en la habitación, estaba bien.

Era viernes, estaba acostada en mi cama mirando como caía la nieve afuera, no tenía nada que estudiar y no tenía nada que hacer, bueno si, tenía muchísimas ganas de dormir, esa mañana me había despertado cerca de las seis y tuve clases todo el día, había acomodado las materias así para poder tener los sábados y domingos completamente libres. Pero ahora eran casi las dos de la mañana y yo estaba enroscada en una manta, con una taza con chocolate y el portátil a unos metros míos esperando la llamada de mi novia, maldita diferencia horaria.

Mi relación con Lexa, está en un punto demasiado difícil de explicar, las ocho horas de diferencia hicieron que se nos sea casi imposible estar comunicadas, pero los días que nos acomodábamos para poder hablar, nuestros ordenadores deberían estar conectados a la corriente porque no había batería que los aguante, el tema de los WhatsApp también se complicaba, había muchas veces que los mensajes llegaban todos juntos y eso que, por lo menos yo, tenía una buena cobertura de señal o el wifi de la universidad. El primer mes fueron puras llamadas, todos los días sin importar la hora, sin importar nada, llamadas interminables en donde lo único que hacía era llorar, porque la extrañaba, la extrañaba horrores y todavía lo hago pero tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente se está acostumbrando, mejor dicho, está entendiendo de que al final del camino esto era lo mejor.

Esa noche estaba nerviosa, tenía que darle una mala noticia y la verdad era que no quería que nuestra llamada se vea afectada, pero navidad y las vacaciones estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y ya no podía perder más tiempo, debería encontrar una forma de decirle que no iba a poder viajar.

Mire la hora y ya eran las 2:30, sabía que Lexa a veces tardaba un poco más de lo normal en llamar pero esa noche realmente estaba cansada y encima de todo se sentía frustrada por no poder viajar y agobiada por tantos exámenes juntos. Fruncí el ceño cuando escuche que mi celular sonaba, primero porque estaba muy lejos de mi alcance y eso indicaba que me tenía que levantar y segundo ¿Quién me puede escribir a las 2:30 de la mañana? Muy a mi pesar me levante de la cama, desenchufe el celular y me extraño ver que era un whatsapp de mi novia.

 **Amor : Hola, Clarke. Me es imposible conectarme, mi ordenador se volvió loco y Raven estuvo toda la mañana intentando repararlo, lo siento.**

¿Lo siento? Pensé. ¿Por qué no se va a la biblioteca que está llena de computadoras e internet libre? Volví a mi posición inicial en la cama y me quede mirando la pantalla de mi celular el cual volvió a vibrar.

 **Amor : ¿Amor?**

 **Amor : ¿Amor?**

 **Amor : ¿Amor?**

 **Amor : ¿Amor?**

 **Amor : ¿Amor?**

 **Amor : ¿Amor?**

 **Amor : ¡CONTESTAME!**

 **Yo: Acá estoy, Lexaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

 **Amor : Hola :)**

 **Yo: ¿Qué le paso a tu ordenador?**

 **Amor : Yo estoy bien, gracias cielo por preocuparte por mí.**

 **Amor : No sé qué fue lo que le paso, solo dejo de andar. Lo siento, amor.**

 **Yo: ¿No puedes ir a la biblioteca? De ahí podrías comunicarte. Por favor, te extraño. Tengo ganas de ver esos ojitos lindos que tanto amo.**

 **Amor : Iría Griffin, pero hace mucho frío. :/**

 **Yo: Bueno, me iré a dormir entonces. Buenas noches. Te amo.**

 **Amor : Besito, cielo.**

¿Ya está? ¿Eso era todo? Deje el celular en la mesita de noche, cerré el ordenador y lo deje en el escritorio, me acosté y me tape hasta la nariz, es verdad hacia mucho frio pero yo quería ver a mi novia. Cuando me estaba terminando de acomodar en mi cama golpearon la puerta, me volví a levantar de mala gana, a veces a mis compañeros se les daba por pasar a buscarme a cualquier hora sin querer entender que yo solo quiero dormir, soy una novia depresiva que extraña a su otra mitad ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

\- No voy a salir – dije abriendo la puerta y no podía entender que es lo que estaba viendo, era un oso de peluche de tamaño gigante –

\- ¡Hola, soy el Oshito apashushable! - esa voz…-

\- ¡Lexa! – grite cuando mi novia dejo ver su rostro detrás del enorme oso de peluche, el cual soltó para poder abrazarme - ¿Estoy soñando? – dije con la cara escondida en su cuello y escuche como Lexa reía - ¿Mi amor, estoy soñando?

-No, pequeña. – Lexa me sonrió y yo sentí como mi mundo comenzó a girar, como toda mi vida comenzó a tener sentido de nuevo, no aguante las ganas de besar sus labios, por Dios como los extrañaba, tres meses lejos de ellos fue mucho tiempo - ¿Y si entramos? – me dijo entremedio de risas -

\- Si, si lo siento. –me hice a un lado dejándola pasar y ayudándola con su bolso - ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – quería hacer demasiadas preguntas a la vez pero ninguna me salía completa, por suerte Lexa entendió cada una de ellas –

\- Lo decidí cuando rendí el último examen – comenzó a contestar mientras se deshacía de su abrigo y dejaba al enorme oso sobre la cama - ¿Cómo? Pues compré el pasaje por internet – se acercó a mí y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos - ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente esa es una pregunta que no sabes su respuesta? Te extrañaba, no aguantaba un segundo más sin verte – Lexa me soltó y paso sus dedos por mis mejillas – mi mariconcita hermosa.-

\- No puedo creer que estés aquí.

\- Bueno, créelo mi amor porque voy a estar aquí por un mes –

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, amor. – volvió a agarrar mi cintura – ahora dame un besito. –

\- Espera – la esquive –

\- ¿Acabas de hacerme la cobra?

\- Lo siento – le sonreí - ¿Un mes? – Lexa miro hacia el techo y suspiro –

\- Si mi amor, un mes. Me tome una semana extra – me apretó más a ella – ahora dame mi beso – y cuando sus labios se juntaron con los míos me sentí en casa, sentí que podía flotar, que podía volar y tocar el cielo con las manos, sus labios eran tan suaves y se sentía tan bien besarla, yo me sentía bien al besarla. Cuando nos separamos Lexa me miraba sonriente, me dio un tierno beso en mi nariz - ¿Crees que pueda bañarme? el viaje fue bastante largo.

\- Sí – le señale donde estaba el baño – solo que te tienes que cambiar afuera es muy pequeño –

\- ¿Quién dijo que me iba a poner ropa? – Lexa sonrió con picardía y yo me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo por tener esa sonrisa solo para mí –

Mientras Lexa se estuvo bañando yo aproveche para acomodar un poco las cosas, el hecho de que la habitación sea chica cuando una cosa esta fuera de su lugar hace que parezca que toda la habitación esta desordenada. Luego de hacer la cama me tome con el oso que había dejado sobre la mesa, ¡era enorme!

\- ¿Y a ti a donde te voy a poner? – dije en voz alta mientras lo miraba –

\- Lo puedes dejar ahí por ahora - sentí las manos de Lexa rodearme la cintura – creo que me excedí con el tamaño, ¿verdad?

\- Un poquitito mi amor. – le dije mientras disfrutaba de su abrazo –

\- Es para que duermas con él y no me extrañes tanto. – me di vuelta y tome su rostro entre mis manos –

\- Recién llegas, no me digas eso.

\- Lo siento - se inclinó para besar mis labios - ¿cama?

\- ¿No quieres comer algo primero?

\- Si – mordió mi labio inferior – a ti.

Comenzamos a reír cuando casi nos caemos por tropezar con el bolso de Lexa pero continuamos besándonos, ella deshaciéndose de la poca ropa que yo llevaba puesta, desnudándome por completo y recostándome con cuidado en la cama, ella se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y se mordió el labio inferior mientras me observaba los pechos.

\- ¿Las extrañabas? – Lexa asintió - ¿Y qué esperas para saludarlas? – Lexa arqueo una ceja y sonrió de lado cuando se estaba por inclinar para besarlos la frene – Espera – lleve mi mano hasta el nudo de la toalla y se la quite dejándola completamente desnuda – mucho mejor.

En ese momento pude sentir que podía llegar a correrme con él solo contacto de su boca contra mis pezones, mi cuerpo la había extrañado mucho más de lo que yo pensaba y me lo estaba demostrando en ese momento cuando mis caderas comenzaron a buscar una fricción más certera, Lexa me hizo separar las piernas posicionándose entre ellas, nuestros sexos se juntaron y ambas gemimos, ella comenzó a moverse sobre mí y ninguna de las dos le quitaba la mirada a la otra, simplemente nos mirábamos ambas sabíamos lo cerca que estábamos del orgasmo, le hecho de estar separadas por tanto tiempo hizo que nuestros cuerpos reaccionaran esa forma.

\- Eso fue rápido – dijo mi novia entremedio de risas –

\- Demasiado –le conteste al momento que apoyaba mi mano en su nuca trayéndola hacia mí para comenzar a besarla de nuevo.

Lleve mis manos hasta su cadera y en un rápido movimiento cambie nuestras posiciones, comencé a besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, metí una de mis manos entremedio de nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar a su sexo, gemí sobre su cuello al notar su humedad empapando mis dedos, poco a poco fui acariciando su clítoris deleitándome con sus gemidos, Lexa arqueo su espalda cuando dos de mis dedos se deslizaron en su interior, las embestidas habían comenzado lento pero poco a poco fueron aumentando el ritmo, mis dedos se arquearon en su interior tocando ese punto exacto que hacía a Lexa gemir con más ímpetu. Sentí como las paredes de su intimidad iban haciendo presión en mis dedos, lleve mi pulgar hasta su centro y las embestidas fueron más rápidas y profundas, mientras mi boca era la encargada de estimular sus pezones, Lexa emitió un gutural gemido acompañado de los movimientos erráticos de sus caderas mientras el orgasmo recorría su cuerpo.

Retire mis dedos de su interior, Lexa abrió sus ojos y me miro con intensidad, ni ella ni yo teníamos ganas de parar, estábamos tan acostumbradas a tenernos cerca que la separación hizo que nos deseáramos con más intensidad.

Me desperté con una enorme sonrisa que creo no se había borrado en el momento que me quede dormida, no conté las veces, no conté los besos, no conté las caricias, solo disfrute pura y explícitamente de poder tener otra vez a mi novia entremedio de mis brazos. Aunque en ese momento sentí un ligero frio, Lexa no estaba a mi lado, estaba sentada sobre mi cintura, sentí algo frio recorrer mi espalda, me quise girara pero ella me pidió que no, cerré los ojos intentando entender que era lo que estaba haciendo, por las formas parecían ser corazones y si mal no sentí escribió un "Te amo".

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Escribo tu espalda – se rio –

\- ¿Con que?

\- Con tu labial carmín.

\- ¿Y que escribes?

\- ¿No logras distinguir?

\- Mmm… ¿Te amo?

\- Sí, me amas y yo a ti – se inclinó para besar mi hombro - ¿Algo más?

\- Corazones.

\- Sí, muchos corazones. – se recostó a mi lado y dejo el labial en la mesa de noche - ¿Qué me hiciste? Yo no era así. – sonrió y negaba con la cabeza, yo me acerque para poder besar sus labios –

-Yo no hice nada.-

\- Me mejoraste - acarició mi brazo y su mirada se perdió por nos minutos – me hiciste una mejor persona, Clarke. Me enseñaste a amar, me enseñaste a luchar por lo que quiero. Me enseñaste a ser quien soy hoy.

\- Tú ya eras así, cariño. – Lexa negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Sí yo hubiese sido un poquito de como soy hoy. Tú no estarías a diez horas en vuelo de distancia. – Lexa se quedó observándome, creo que mi silencio decía demasiadas cosas – Lo siento. Ven aquí – me dijo abriendo sus brazos para que pudiera apoyarme en su pecho. – Lo siento, mi amor – me dio un beso en la frente –

\- Está bien. – fue lo único que pude decir y me aferre más a ella –

Nos quedamos un rato más en la cama sin hablar, el silencio al principio fue algo incómodo, no me había molestado lo que dijo, me había dolido. Pero me fui relajando a medida que deje de pensar y comencé a disfrutar de sus caricias en mi brazo y en mi pelo.

Lexa insistió en que nos bañáramos juntas a lo que yo le respondía que no, el baño realmente era demasiado pequeño e incómodo para solo una persona, no podía imaginar lo que íbamos a ser nosotras dos ahí dentro. Me convenció cuando me dijo que no me iba a poder quitar el labial de la espalda y bueno, porque aparte me ponía esa cara de niña regañada que compraba a cualquiera. Antes de entrar al baño tomo una foto de mi espalda diciéndome que la quería tener de recuerdo, "El recuerdo de su ñoñez" según ella.

Y si, tal y como yo lo había dicho el baño fue un desastre, nos divertimos, sí, pero habíamos desordenado todo, casi nos resbalamos y era imposible moverse, bueno eso ultimo mucho no importo ya que lo que menos queríamos era movernos mientras nos besábamos y nuestras manos estaban perdidas en diferentes partes de nuestros cuerpos.

\- ¿Me harás un tour por los lugares más románticos? – me pregunto Lexa mientras se terminaba de cambiar –

\- A decir verdad no conozco mucho, amor. Deberíamos llevar algún mapa.

\- Oye – se giró y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados – anoche cuando llegue abriste la puerta diciendo "no voy a salir" ¿A quién esperabas?

\- Ah, sí. A mis compañeros, a veces pasan a buscarme para salir aunque yo le hubiese dicho que no iba a salir.

\- Ah – me seguía mirando fijamente - ¿Alguna chica?

\- Sí, dos. Hanna y Monroe. También esta Nick

\- Un chico también. Mira vos…

\- ¿Celosa, Lexa Woods?

\- ¿Yo? Ya quisieras Griffin. – me acerque a ella con una sonrisa y la abrace -

\- Te amo – le dije antes de besarla – no tienes porque estar celosa, no hay persona que pueda quitarte de mi mente y mucho menos de mi corazón –

\- Mi novia romántica y cursi – ahora fue ella la que me beso – como te extrañaba.-

\- Mi amor, está nevando mucho. ¿Y si mejor salimos mañana? – Lexa giro su cabeza para poder mirar por la ventana –

\- Tienes razón, pero vayamos a comprar algo para cocinar o – miro hacia la cocina – comida hecha quizás.

\- Creo que esa sería la mejor opción –

Así que nos terminamos quedando en la habitación, realmente nevaba demasiado para salir, así que compramos pizzas y nos acurrucamos en la cama para mirar alguna película en el ordenador, estuvimos hablando de las cosas que nos habían pasado en esos tres meses, si bien hablábamos casi siempre, a veces había cosas que se te olvidaban contar. Lexa me conto que mi madre le había dicho que la estaba odiando un poco porque si ella venia para Europa yo no iba a ir para allá, lo que mi madre no sabía era que yo no iba a poder viajar. También me conto que Raven y Octavia se habían separado, bueno se habían tomado un tiempo y Lexa sufrió las consecuencias ya que mi mejor amiga se fue a quedar unas semanas en su habitación, Raven le dijo que no me contaron nada para no preocuparme, mucho menos estando tan lejos de ellas y eso me hace pensar que quizás hay cosas que yo no sé porque ellos no me lo cuentan.

\- Amor – le hable mientras le acariciaba el brazo - ¿Dónde has comprado el oso?

\- En el shop del aeropuerto.

\- Te habrá salido una fortuna.

\- Es que salí tan apurada que no recordé comprarte algo antes – se rio – y cuando lo vi me enamore y pensé en ti, así que fue perfecto.

\- ¿Me dejaras tu perfume?

\- ¿Mi perfume? ¿Para qué?

\- Así se lo pongo al oso y lo abrazo para dormir.

\- No creo que sea tan apachuchable como yo.

\- De eso no tengas dudas – dije apretándola contra mi cuerpo – me encanta dormir abrazada a ti.

\- A mí también cariño – bostezo – Vamos a dormir que mañana nos levantamos temprano – tomo su celular y puso la alarma.

\- ¿No me vas a decir a dónde vamos?

\- Aunque te lo diga no vas a saber dónde es y eso que eres tú la que vive aquí.

\- Vivo y estudio, no hago nada más.

\- Te amo, Griffin. –dijo mientras dejaba muchos besos en mis labios –

\- Te amo, mi amor.

Como bien lo había dicho mi novia a las ocho de la mañana nos estábamos levantando, ella se había dormido mucho antes que yo ya que todavía no se acostumbra al cambio de horario pero a pesar de que yo todavía tenía demasiado sueño no me importo, porque ahí estaba ella esperándome con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando cada vez que me miraba. Nos abrigamos bien ya que no nevaba pero hacia demasiado frio, Lexa se acercó a mí antes de salir, me acomodo el cuello de la chaqueta, el gorrito y me puso una bufanda, ese gesto me hizo sonreír, lo comenzó a hacer cuando apenas nos estábamos llevando mejor y es hasta el día de hoy, un año después, lo sigue haciendo y eso es algo que me llena cada rincón de mi corazón.

Lexa salió con un mapa entre las manos, le ofrecí mi celular para que usara el GPS pero me dijo que lo usaríamos después, caminamos unas quince cuadras hasta la estación de tren, cuando Lexa compro los boletos pude saber el destino.

\- ¡¿París?! ¿Cuántas horas tenemos hasta allí?

\- Unas dos y media – me contestó mientras pagaba los café que estaba comprando – ten.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué París? – se encogió de hombros – Anda, ¿No me vas a decir?

\- Es un lugar que siempre quise conocer, ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo contigo? – con esa frase y esa sonrisa logro venderme el mundo prácticamente – tranquila, no voy a pedirte matrimonio. – comenzó a reírse –

\- No era lo que pensaba, idiota. – le dije y comencé a caminar hasta la entrada de nuestro tren, Lexa me alcanzo, tomo mi brazo y me giro haciendo que la abrazara y apoyara mi mejilla en su pecho –

\- ¿Por qué no te gusta la idea, Clarke?

\- No es que no me guste – dije separándome un poco de ella – no quiero que gastes tanto dinero en … - no termine la frase porque Lexa me había callado con un beso –

\- Clarke, en este momento el dinero es lo de menos – dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con su mano libre – estoy aquí y quiero disfrutar de este mes contigo. ¡Estamos en Europa, mi amor! – me sonrió – déjame mimarte como yo quiero hacerlo y si quiero que recorramos todo Europa en este mes me vas a permitir hacerlo porque para eso vine, para disfrutar al máximo el tiempo contigo, verte sonreír y que tus ojitos hermosos brillen cada vez que veas algo que te guste. Así como brillan los míos cada vez que te miro. – abrí la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no me salían ¿Qué decirle? Si con cada palabra que dijo hizo que mis piernas se sintieran como flan –

\- Te amo – logre articular y me aferre de nuevo a ella –

\- ¿No vas a llorar, verdad? – negué con la cabeza y la escuche reír por lo bajo – yo también te amo, ahora vamos que se nos va a ir el tren –

Abordamos el tren y Lexa saco la cámara digital que había llevado, comenzó a sacar fotos dentro del tren y por la ventana, luego se concentró en sacarnos fotos a ambas haciendo diferentes caras y muecas. Después de que se cansó de sacar fotos guardo la cámara y me abrazo, dejando que descansara mi cabeza en su hombro, me deje acunar por sus brazos y cerré los ojos, mi idea era cerrarlos por un segundo para que todos mis otros sentidos se intensifiquen más pero no funciono ya que me quede dormida entre sus brazos.

Cuando llegamos Lexa me despertó con besitos en la nariz, salimos de la estación y fue increíble el cambio radical, en Londres el día estaba nublado y el frio te congelaba hasta los huesos pero en Paris no, si bien hacia frio el día estaba soleado y en el cielo no había ni una nube.

Esta vez, Lexa si me acepto el celular para saber bien por dónde ir, ninguna de las dos sabia francés pero para nuestra suerte algunas personas a las cuales les preguntamos algunas calles sabían inglés. Habíamos llegado pasado el mediodía y estuvimos caminando por los alrededores,

\- ¡No estamos en Paris para ir a comer a McDonald, Clarke! – me regaño Lexa – ven vamos aquí.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, vamos. – tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta un restaurant bastante hermoso por fuera y por dentro era un lujo –

Almorzamos en ese lugar tan elegante, la comida fue completamente exquisita y para seguir coleccionando, Lexa le pidió a uno de los mozos que nos tomara una foto. Salimos del lugar y continuamos con la caminata, íbamos tomadas de la mano y caminando sin ningún tipo de dirección, como si conociéramos cada rincón de Paris, en un momento Lexa se frenó y para preguntarle algo a un policía pero no llegue a escuchar que, solo logre ver que el señor le explicaba algo y hacia señas con las manos como si le estuviera diciendo por donde debía ir. Lexa volvió con una sonrisa, tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar, no le pregunte a donde iríamos porque sabía que no me iba a decir.

\- Es aquí – dijo después caminar un buen rato – mira – señalo hacia el agua – es hermoso ¿Verdad?

\- Sí – le dije sonriendo, porque la verdad que sí lo era –

\- Me hubiese gustado que pasemos la noche aquí – dijo mientras me abrazaba – volveremos antes de que me vaya ¿Sí? – asentí y la mire –

\- Todavía no me recuerdes que te iras. – ella me sonrió, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, un beso lento y suave, sin necesidad de apuro ni de nada más que demostrar cuanto me ama y cuanto la amo yo a ella –

\- Clarke, te traje hasta aquí porque quiero hacer algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa, mi amor?

\- Mira – se quitó la mochila y saco una cajita de su interior entregándomela – ¿Te gusta? – pregunto cuando saque un candado rojo en forma de corazón –

\- Es muy lindo – la mire algo confundida – pero…

\- Mira, ven. – tomo mi mano y nos acercamos a un puente, un puente donde sus barandas estaban repletas de candados – este es el Puente de las Artes, se dice que aquí las personas enamoradas – Lexa me sonrió y le dio un apretón a mi mano – dejan su candado con sus nombres escritos y al cerrarlos las llaves se tiran al río – se inclinó para besarme – te amo – me susurro y continuo hablando – si te fijas bien, el candado que te di tiene nuestros nombres grabados en la parte de atrás – lo gire y sonreí cuando vi nuestros nombres, un corazón y la fecha de nuestro aniversario - ¿Te parece idiota, no?

\- ¿Qué? Mi amor, es hermoso y no tengo palabras para expresar todos lo que mi pecho está sintiendo en este momento y creo que aunque te diga que te amo esas palabras se quedan demasiado cortas. – Lexa tomo el candado de mis manos y lo abrió, tomo de mi mano y nos acercamos a la baranda buscando un lugar para el nuestro pero antes de ponerlo se giró y me miro directo a los ojos –

\- Clarke… - susurro, tomo aire y lo largo lentamente – hay veces en las que uno cree que nunca va a llegar ese momento, en el que te das cuenta de que has encontrado la persona ideal. Al principio no quería comprenderlo, porque sentía que sentir ese tipo de cosas me hacía ver débil y fue todo lo contrario porque en ti he encontrado todo lo que necesito. – y claro como para personas mariconas y blanditas fui creada mis lágrimas ya caían por mis mejillas – Clarke, te amo porque eres diferente a cualquier persona que haya conocido, me enseñaste demasiadas cosas, me enseñaste a dejar mi miedo atrás y apostar por el amor, por esto, por lo nuestro. Jamás creí que yo diría estas cosas, jamás creí que me enamoraría tan perdidamente de ti y ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Porque llegaste a mi vida y fue la cosa más maravillosa que me pudo haber pasado y hoy aquí, mi amor, en las calles de Paris a días de cumplir un año a tu lado quiero sellar nuestro amor, quiero que todo el mundo sepa cuando vea este candado aquí, que hay una Clarke y una Lexa que se aman con locura y que van a hacer hasta lo imposible porque su amor perdure por siempre, porque yo mi amor, te voy a amar por siempre.

\- Lexa… - fue la única palabra que pude articular antes de saltar a sus brazos y llorar como una niña – te amo - le dije secando mis lágrimas – y no sé si sabes cuánto, ni se si sabes lo bien que me siento cada vez que estoy contigo, cada vez que me abrazas, cada vez que me besas, cada vez que hacemos el amor, cada momento que paso contigo es lo mejor que me puede pasar, te amo más de lo que he amado en la vida, tienes mi corazón contigo, eres dueña de él. Yo lo supe hace tiempo y también me costó darme cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de ti pero ahora, aquí y ahora lo único que se y que importa es que te amo más que a nada en el mundo, te amo tanto como tú me amas a mí.

Lexa rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y unió sus labios con los míos, fue un beso con gusto a lágrimas pero a diferencia del último que nos dimos antes de que yo subiera al avión, en este las lágrimas eran de amor y de felicidad, felicidad por tenerla a ella conmigo.

Cuando nos separamos ella me sonrió y acaricio mi nariz con la suya en un beso esquimal, tomo mi mano y nos agachamos para poder poner el candado en la baranda del puente, ambas lo cerramos, nos paramos, besamos la llave y la tiramos al río. Ese día sellamos nuestro amor en el puente de Paris.


	30. Chapter 30

**LEXA POV**

Es casi increíble como los días que estuve lejos de Clarke se hicieron eternos y ahora ya había pasado una semana entera desde que estoy con ella y parece que hubiese llegado hace apenas un par de horas, la horrible sensación que se va acumulando cuando sabes que cada vez quedan menos días es demasiado desagradable, me encantaría poder quedarme con ella, quedarme aquí y poder terminar mi carrera en la misma universidad pero eso era algo que, hasta ahora, me era completamente imposible.

Ahora estoy sentada en la cama, apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo con el ordenador en mis piernas mientras Clarke duerme como un bebé, ya era 24 por suerte logre hacer una reserva en un hotel para poder pasar la noche con Clarke en un lugar donde nos mimen, si bien estamos bastante cómodas en su pequeña habitación, es navidad y quiero que ella lo pase bien y aunque estas fechas mucho no me gusten porque me recuerdan que paso un año más desde que mis padres se fueron de mi lado, ahora tengo una razón para sonreír, tengo una razón para sentirme feliz, tengo una razón por la cual levantarme y proponerme que ella, mi razón, tenga una maravillosa y excelente navidad.

Mire el reloj y eran las seis de la mañana, sabia a la perfección que Clarke iba a odiarme cuando la despierte a esta hora pero necesitamos tomar un tren y en estas fechas tienen intervalos muy largos y si queremos disfrutar del día por completo tenemos que salir temprano sí o sí. En ese momento Clarke me estaba dando la espalda y si, no tenía nada puesto, nada tiene que ver la noche de sexo salvaje, simplemente que nos gusta dormir así, sintiendo la piel de la otra en cada parte de nuestro cuerpo. Comencé a dibujar cosas sin sentido con la yema de mis dedos sobre su espalda, luego fueron mis uñas haciendo un poco más de presión, me acerque más a ella y comencé a soplarle el cuello, obtuve respuesta, pero no la necesaria, así que comencé a besar su cuello lentamente recibiendo gustosamente unos soniditos de placer que me hicieron sonreír, mientras mis besos continuaban mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su abdomen, lentamente las fui bajando hasta rosar sus piernas.

\- Lexa… - la voz ronca de Clarke cuando recién se despierta debería ser uno de los mejores sonidos que escuche en la vida - ¿Qué hora es?

\- ¿Prometes que no te enfadaras? – pregunte mientras seguía acariciando sus piernas, vi como Clarke negó con la cabeza – son las seis.

\- ¿Por qué tan temprano? – se quejó, tomo mi mano e hizo que la abrazara para seguir durmiendo –

\- Anda pequeña – bese su mejilla – tenemos que disfrutar el día, voy a preparar el desayuno – la abracé con las fuerzas – ¿o prefieres bañarte conmigo primero? – Clarke se giró en la cama y tenía esa sonrisa pícara que tanto la caracteriza –

\- Quiero hacer otras cosas primero – dijo mientras se ponía sobre mí - ¿hay tiempo? – yo solo asentí antes de atacar su boca –

Si había algo que no faltaba en ese viaje inesperado que me hice para ver a Clarke era intimidad, si, para cualquier persona que lo miraba de afuera íbamos a parecer dos insaciables que Vivían con ganas pero no nos pueden culpar tres meses separadas, había que recuperar el tiempo perdido y guardar un poco para los meses que nos toca separarnos de nuevo, de solo pensar que voy a tener que dejar a Clark e se me hace un nudo en el medio del pecho.

Después de bañarnos y desayunar nos abrigamos para salir a enfrentar el día más frio del año, Clarke, como siempre, tan impaciente que quería saber a dónde íbamos ¿Qué sorpresa queda si le cuento a donde la voy a llevar? Tomamos el tren hacia nuestro primer destino, en donde íbamos a pasar la mayor parte del día, el viaje no fue muy largo ya que no estábamos tan lejos del lugar, así que aproximadamente 20 minutos más tarde nos estábamos bajando del tren para recorrer a pie las pocas cuadras que nos faltaban. La cara de felicidad de Clarke cuando se dio cuenta donde estábamos era digna de una foto, sus ojos brillaban como si fuese una pequeña niña recibiendo su regalo de navidad y su sonrisa era esplendida.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Sí ¿Te gusta?

\- Sí, me habían hablado del lugar, nunca pensé que fuese tan grande. – decía mirando a todo su alrededor, habíamos llegado al Winter Wonderland donde se supone que la Navidad es mágica. –

\- Ven, vamos antes de que se llene. – dije tirando de la mano de Clarke que seguía mirando la decoración de la entrada –

\- Teníamos tiempo de sobra así que comenzamos mirando los mercados, donde tenían todo tipo de regalos, la verdad que era todo muy bonito y si tenías que elegir solo una cosa era imposible, había demasiadas chucherías yo por mi parte me quería llevar una de cada una pero solo compramos un par, más que nada para llevarle a Anya y a Abby, no estaba bueno volver y con las manos vacías, aprovechamos a recorrer todos los puestos antes de que se llenara de gente por todos lados, se ve que pasar el día de navidad en ese parque realmente era lo que a la gente le encantaba hacer.

\- Mira, amor – me dijo Clarke mientras sostenía un juego de seis velas aromáticas –

\- ¡Velas! – dije haciendo reír a mi novia –

\- No puedo creer que te pueda hacer feliz con un paquete de velas.

\- Velas y besos. – Le dije sonriente – ya tengo mis velas, me fal… - Antes de que pudiera terminar Clarke ya me estaba besando –

Luego de pasear por todos los mercados nos fuimos a comer a un puesto de hamburguesas, la meseras estaban vestidas de duendes, los cajeros de santa y todo el lugar parecía sacado de un libro de cuentos, las mesas y las sillas parecían un trineos y como no la mayoría del lugar estaba adornado de rojo y verde.

\- ¿La estas pasando bien?

\- Sí, mi amor – me respondió mi novia – sinceramente es increíble, me encanta todo.

-Tus ojitos brillan y eso es bueno. – me reí – Tienen una pista de patinaje ¿Quieres ir?

\- Sí. Pero no se patinar ¿Tú sabes?

\- Algo recuerdo – hice una mueca – mis padres solían llevarme, Anya también.

\- No tenemos que ir si no quieres, Lex.

\- Sí, sí quiero. Solo – mire mi reloj – debemos esperar, abre a las cuatro.

\- ¿Podemos ir aquí? – Clarke me enseña el mapa que estaba mirando –

\- ¿Estas lista para caminar todo eso? – Ella asintió –

\- Mientras sea de tu mano.

\- Ven aquí – Clarke se sentó a mi lado y la abrace - ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dulce?

\- Es tú culpa, eres tú la que saca ese lado mío. – se separó de mí y me dejo un casto beso en los labios - ¿Qué traes en tu mochila?

\- Ropa. – dije encogiéndome de hombros – tuya y mía. Y antes de que preguntes más, no te voy a decir a donde vamos más tarde ni nada –

\- Señorita misterio – me dijo mientras seguía comiendo sus papas fritas. –

Como bien me había dicho, comenzamos a caminar por un sendero lleno de árboles, a medida que nos íbamos acercando al centro del lugar pudimos ver la decoración que había en los árboles y en las barandas de un puente bastante extenso. Saque mi cámara y comencé a tomar fotos del lugar y de mi novia, que era lo más lindo que se podía ver.

\- ¡Clarke! – la llame, estaba mirando las luces, se dio vuelta despacio y me sonrío tímidamente cuando vio la cámara – Oops… lo siento, estaba grabando.

\- ¿Sabes lo que haces? – me pregunto con un tono jocoso –

\- Claro que sé – le dije mientras cambiaba la opción de la cámara – Sonríe, amor.

\- Pero luego te sacas una conmigo.

-Pero acá la linda eres tú – dije mientras con mi brazo libre le rodeaba la cintura –

\- Eso porque no te has visto en un espejo últimamente – Clarke se puso de puntillas para poder unir nuestros labios – te amo – me susurro –

\- Y yo a ti, pequeña. – bese la punta de su nariz y continuamos caminando.

Seguimos caminando hasta cruzar el puente, lugar en donde quería aprovechar para sacar fotos pero Clarke no se mostraba muy contenta ya que le daba un poco de vértigo el lugar, así que tome solo un par y luego me uní a los brazos de mi novia que me reclamaban casi con desesperación.

Lo que me asombraba más del día era que a Clarke no le gustaba realizar ningún tipo de ejercicio pero las extensas caminatas que estábamos haciendo se las venia aguantando bastante bien. Al final a eso de las cinco de la tarde terminamos yendo a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo, creo que fue el momento más divertido en todo lo que llevamos del día, bueno quitando el hermoso despertar que nos dimos, Clarke parecía una pequeña jirafa recién nacida, esas que le tiemblan las piernas cuando quieren aprender a caminar, se cayó infinidades de veces, me hizo caer miles de veces a mí pero ninguna grave y siempre todo acompañado con demasiado humor, en este preciso momento no puedo negar que esta no haya sido una de las mejores navidades que tuve en toda mi vida, porque ver a mi novia sonreír de la manera en que lo está haciendo ahora es algo que llena cada mínimo rincón de mi cuerpo.

\- Mírame, Lex. ¡Estoy yendo sola! – me gritaba mientras hacia el intento por no caerse y para mi sorpresa, no se cayó –

\- Mi pequeña está aprendiendo. – le dije mientras reía, me acerque a ella para abrazarla por la espalda intentando de que ninguna de las dos pierda el equilibrio – tienes la naricita roja. – Clarke asintió pero no dejaba de avanzar - ¿Tienes frio? –

\- Un poco. –

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos por chocolate caliente y nos subimos a la noria?

\- Me dan miedo las alturas.

\- Vas a estar conmigo. – me quede pensando por unos minutos - ¿Cómo te subiste al avión?

\- ¡Estuve aterrada todo el jodido vuelo! – suspiro – no mire por la ventana, porque si lo hacía hubiese muerto.

\- Mi amor ¿Viajaste más de 10 horas con miedo? –

\- Sí. Pero me la pase mirando nuestras fotos y leyendo nuestros mensajes. – solté a Clarke y me puse delante de ella para frenarla, Clarke bajo la cabeza y miro sus pies como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo , vi como unas tímidas lagrimas caían en su bufanda –

\- ¿Clarke?

\- Creí que iba a perderte - dijo después de unos minutos – creí que no íbamos a aguantar. Creí que no iba a poder verte solamente a través de una pantalla. Creí que al irme te estaba dejando, que estaba abandonando lo que más amaba en el mundo y hoy estas aquí conmigo y me siento una estúpida por estar llorando – se rio pesadamente – lo siento.

\- Lloroncita. – me quite los guantes para poder secarle las lágrimas – no vas a perderme nunca ¿sabes? No me voy a alejar de ti a menos que seas tú la que me lo pida. – bese sus labios suavemente – te amo – la bese de nuevo – te amo – repetí haciéndola reír –

\- Yo también te amo y perdón a veces mi lado llorón se apodera de mi persona.

\- Te amo en cualquier estado, pero si sonreís te amo más. – Clarke esbozo una enorme sonrisa – sí, una de esas, me encantan.

Patinamos un rato más y luego nos dirigimos hasta la noria, primero compramos chocolate caliente, lo que tiene Londres es que anochece demasiado temprano por ende el frio iba en aumento a medida que pasaban las horas. Clarke estuvo tranquila mientras esperábamos nuestro turno para subir, estuvimos esperando bastante porque había demasiada gente, el tema fue cuando ya estábamos por entrar, su cara de pánico era digna de fotografía pero, obviamente, no me dejo. Estuvo todo el rato que duro la atracción aferrada a mí y con la cara escondida en mi cuello mientras yo intentaba que mirase hacia afuera, la vista era increíble y las luces del lugar eran fantásticas, una increíble postal que estoy segura que fotografiare la próxima vez que venga, porque estoy más que segura esta no va a ser la única visita que le haga a mi novia.

Cuando bajamos Clarke ya estaba más relajada, mire mi reloj y todavía teníamos demasiado tiempo hasta la reserva que tenía hecha para esa noche pero sabía que Clarke debería estar tan cansada como yo, así que tome su mano y comenzamos a caminar pero esta vez prefirió no preguntarme a dónde íbamos. Llegamos a una pequeña recepción donde un hombre vestido de traje nos recibió muy amablemente, me pidió todos mis datos y mi tarjeta de crédito para comprobar que todos los datos sean correctos, después de firmar los recibos me dio una llave y nos dirigimos a nuestra pequeña cabaña, Clarke quedo sorprendida cuando la vio y a decir verdad yo también, según las fotos parecía mucho más chica, total solo era para poder dormir y no tener que estar volviendo a las corridas.

La cabaña tenía una enorme cama matrimonial en el centro de la habitación, mini bar, chimenea y un hermoso y enorme baño, casi salte de la alegría cuando vi la bañera, seguramente alquile esta cabaña por unos días más, extrañaba poder bañarme así de juntas y cómodas con Clarke.

\- Creo que te gusta – Clarke asintió con una sonrisa antes de besarme – a que no sabes.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tiene bañera –

\- Dime que tenemos tiempo – mire mi reloj -

\- Sí, tenemos unas horas. –

\- Voy a prepararla – me sonrío y me dejo un casto beso en los labios antes de salir casi corriendo hasta el baño –

En el momento que me senté en la cama me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, habíamos caminado demasiado por ese día, me quite las botas y mis pies se sintieron felices por eso, prendí la chimenea y comencé a sacarme la ropa, no quería que se arrugara, solo había traído una muda.

\- ¿Lex? – mi novia llamo desde el baño, así que supongo que ya deje estar en el agua –

\- Voy. – termine de quitarme los vaqueros y me dirigí al baño, donde como ya había pensado Clarke me esperaba dentro de la bañera - ¿Ya adentro? – Ella asintió –

\- Ven – estiro su mano y antes de agarrarla me deshice de mi ropa interior. Clarke separo sus piernas para que yo pudiera sentarme entremedio de ellas. –

\- ¡Uy! Esta caliente.

\- ¿Mucho? – negué con la cabeza - voy a cuidar de ti. – me susurro en el odio –

Clarke tomo una de las esponjas que había en el lugar junto con un jabón líquido y comenzó a pasarlo suavemente por mi espalda, mis brazos, mi cuello, hizo que recargara mi espalda en su pecho para poder pasar la pequeña esponja por mi abdomen y mis pechos. Cerré mis ojos, disfrutando del hermoso y relajante momento, suspire pesadamente cuando deje de sentir el tacto de la esponja para sentir las manos de Clarke enjabonando mi abdomen ascendiendo hasta mis pechos y masajeándolos con suavidad, apretándolos levemente haciéndome jadear, mis manos acariciaron su piernas lentamente, sentí su boca dejar pequeños besos en mi hombro subiendo hasta mi cuello. Una de sus manos comenzó a descender hasta mi entre pierna, comenzando a jugar sutilmente con mis pliegues.

\- ¿Vamos a festejar nuestro aniversario? – me dijo con voz ronca, gire mi cabeza para poder besar sus labios quienes me estaban esperando con ansias. –

Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con mi centro haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares sobre el, mis piernas se separaron instintivamente buscando más contacto, Clarke entendió esa pequeña indirecta ya que dos de sus dedos se deslizaron en mi interior haciéndome gemir sobre sus labios los cuales no querían dejar de besarme.

\- Date vuelta – me pidió, quito sus dedos de mi interior y yo como pude gire mi cuerpo, Clarke junto sus piernas para que yo pueda ponerme a horcajadas sobre ella.

\- Te necesito, Clarke. – fue lo único que necesite decir para volver a tener sus dedos en mi interior y sentirme completamente llena.

En un momento Clarke dejo su mano quieta y llevo su mano libre hasta mi cadera dándome a entender que quería que me moviera sobre sus dedos, me agarre con fuerzas del borde de la bañera y comencé a moverme sobre sus dedos teniendo el control total de las embestidas. Los labios de Clarke recorrieron todo mi cuello y descendieron hasta mis senos, quedándose ahí dándome placer, succionando mis pezones arrancándome gemidos cada vez más sonoros. Comencé a moverme más rápido y Clarke arqueaba sus dedos dentro de mi para llegar a tocar ese punto que me volvía completamente loca. Sentí el orgasmo apoderarse de todo mi cuerpo, arquee mi espalda y gemí demasiado fuerte cuando sentí como sus dedos quedaban aprisionados en mi interior. Cuando me fui relajando, Clarke quito sus dedos con suavidad, volvió a separar sus piernas dejándome descansar sobre su pecho mientras sus brazos me rodeaban, tenía mi cabeza acomodada en el hueco de su cuello, estaba con los ojos cerrados pero con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- ¿Estas relajada? – Clarke hablo luego de varios minutos –

-Sí. – respondí con pereza - ¿Tú no?

\- Casi que si – levante la cabeza para mirarla, estaba con una sonrisa de lado y las cejas arqueadas – Oh… ¿Casi, eh? – me incorpore para poder besarla, nuestras lenguas no se daban tregua en ese beso, parecía que era necesario que alguna de las dos sea la dominante, mientras nuestros dientes peleaban por ver quien mordía más a la otra. – Clarke – gruñí cuando Clarke apretó uno de mis pezones y tiro de él. Clarke soltó una risita tan sensual que corrompió cada parte de mi cerebro. –

Puse mis manos en su cadera y la hice sentarse en el borde de la bañera, separe sus piernas y me deleite con el sabor de su sexo, llenándome de placer al escuchar cada uno de sus gemidos, jadeos y suplicas porque no pare. Y eso fue lo que hice, desde que mi lengua comenzó a moverse cobre su centro no paro de hacerlo hasta que orgasmo invadió cada parte de su ser.

Después de ese increíble sexo, nos terminamos de bañar y nos relajamos un rato en la cama, ambas estábamos en ropa interior, Clarke estaba boca arriba con sus ojos cerrados, aproveche ese momento para tomar mi cámara de fotos, me puse a horcajadas sobre ella y le tome una foto haciendo que abra sus ojos al sentir el flash.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Te tomo fotos. – dije volviendo a apretar el botón de captura.

\- ¿Así? ¿En sostén?

\- Aja – otra foto –

\- Para Lex. – estiro su mano intentando tapar la lente –

\- No, deja, deja. – tome otra foto, creo que fue una de las mejores ya que pude tomar una buena captura de su sonrisa.

\- Quiero que tú también salgas – me dijo al momento que se sentó en la cama y me abrazo para que nos tomáramos una foto juntas. -

Así pasamos un rato sacándonos infinidades de fotos antes de cambiarnos e irnos a cenar, teníamos a la reserva a las diez y media de la noche, nos daba tiempo de cenar tranquilas antes de que sea hora de mirar los fuegos artificiales. Al salir de la cabaña nos encontramos con que había comenzado a nevar, esa si iba a ser una blanca navidad, no nos importó en absoluto el tener que caminar, lo importante de ese día era que estábamos juntas.

\- ¿Me dejaras mimarte de esta manera algún día? – puse una mueca pensativa –

\- Quizás. – me encogí de hombros – todo puede ser pequeña. – ya nos encontrábamos dentro del restaurant esperando que el mozo traiga nuestros pedidos, el lugar era bastante grande pero nada extravagante, todas las mesas tenían manteles blancos con adornos en dorado, el lugar estaba lleno, muchas familias optando por pasar la navidad así, lo único que no me gustaba de todo esto, era pensar en los que estaban trabajando para atendernos cordialmente a nosotras y no podían estar en sus casas con sus familias disfrutando de la noche buena.-

\- ¿En qué piensas, cariño? – Clarke estiro su mano hasta tomar la mía –

\- En que soy muy feliz contigo – Clarke sonrío - ¿Quién iba a decir que iba a terminar enamorada de una rubia molesta?

\- Y yo de alguien tan bipolar.

\- ¡Auch! – me lleve una mano al pecho – eso dolió cariño. – en ese momento el mozo llego con nuestra cena.

\- Buen provecho señoritas. –

\- Gracias – contestamos al unísono –

\- Clarke, no te olvides de llamar a Abby mañana.

\- Sí, mañana por la tarde la llamo. Esto esta riquísimo – dijo mientras probaba la comida – ten, prueba. – me acerco el tenedor - ¿Y?

\- Mmm muy bueno.

La cena paso entre risas, mimos y algún que otro beso. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta lo incomoda que me ponen los niños pequeños, cada vez que besaba a Clarke había uno que nos miraba con la boca abierta intentando llamar la atención de su madre pero ella ni nos miraba, así que por mi parte esas muestras de cariño iban a estar lejos de los niños, los demás me importan muy poco.

Después de pagar la cuenta fuimos hasta el centro del lugar, ya estaba repleto de gente, solo faltaban quince minutos para las doce, al llegar había varios mozos que te daban una copa con champagne para poder brindar. Clarke rodeo mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, yo rodee sus hombros dejando que descanse su cabeza en mi hombro, ambas estábamos atentas a la torre que estaba enfrente nuestro con un enorme reloj digital que iba en cuenta regresiva. El lugar término repleto de gente esperando con ansias que sean las doce, definitivamente este había sido el mejor lugar que pude elegir para que pasáramos la navidad. Todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar con la cuenta regresiva, todos menos nosotras dos, yo solo la contemplaba en silencio al igual que ella a mí, en el momento que nuestros ojos se conectaron todo alrededor fue un silencio rotundo, era como si en ese preciso instante donde el azul de sus ojos se conectó con el verde de los míos, el mundo se hubiese detenido y solo existíamos ella y yo, nadie más. Y pude ver a través de sus ojos, ellos me transmitían una paz que nunca había sentido en mi vida, me transmitían amor, cariño, el brillo de sus ojos me hacían saber que estaba en el lugar correcto con la persona correcta, el brillo de sus ojos me hacía darme cuenta de cuanto la amaba y la voy a seguir amando por el resto de mi vida, porque eso es lo que quiero, compartir el resto de mi vida con esa pequeña rubia de ojos azules. Las dos miramos al cielo al mismo tiempo viendo como este se iluminaba gracias a los fuegos artificiales, volví a mirarla y vi su sonrisa amplia y sus brillantes ojos mirando al cielo con tanta alegría y pude sentir como algo me cosquilleaba dentro de mí, mucho más cuando volvió a posar sus ojos en mí.

\- Feliz Navidad, Clarke

\- Feliz Navidad, Lex.

Y sus labios se posaron en los míos antes de poder reaccionar, sus labios cálidos y húmedos contrarrestaban el frio que se sentía en ese momento, sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, haciendo el intento de que no me separase de ella, lo que ella no sabía era que yo no deseaba estar en otro lugar que no fuese ese.

Desde que mis padres murieron justo para esta fecha mis navidades no habían sido para nada lindas, aunque Anya siempre intento animarme y que al menos la pase bien era algo que no podía, porque me sentía tan vacía, me hacían y me hacen tanta falta pero hoy Clarke me hacía sentir completa, era obvio que ellos me faltaban para sentirme completamente feliz pero ella con su calidez, su amor, su manera de tratarme, de mirarme, hacia sanar mi alma pedacito a pedacito.

\- Te amo – le dije sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro, Clarke me sonrío y beso mis mejillas, justo donde las lágrimas se habían detenido –

\- Te amo. – me dijo antes de besarme de nuevo.


	31. Chapter 31

**CLARKE POV**

Cuando uno piensa que es imposible superar los miedos, es cuando más equivocado se encuentra, los miedos hay que enfrentarlos siempre, porque gracias a eso uno puede lograr crecer como persona y sentirse liberado cuando al fin no se siente ese temor situado en el centro del estómago. ¿Qué fue lo que me ayudo a enfrentarme al máximo miedo que tengo? La familia, mi familia, mis amigos y por sobre todo ella.

Si básicamente gracias a las ganas que tengo de ver a mi novia volví a subirme a un avión, luego de seis meses sin verla no me hubiese importado llegar caminando. La visita que me hizo para fin de año fue más que hermosa, pudimos estar juntas por un mes, pudimos recibir la navidad y el año nuevo juntas, pudimos hacer miles de cosas y siempre juntas, recorrimos Europa, no todo pero si en su mayoría. Nos quedó pendiente volver a París ya que dentro de una cosa y otra no pudimos volver.

Ahora estoy sentada del lado del pasillo, la pierna me duele de tanto estarla moviendo y sinceramente estoy más nerviosa que monja con retraso, mi meta es auto convencerme de que no tengo miedo, que no pasa nada, que la altura es la normal, que al avión se mueve así porque es normal, que la azafata corre por el pasillo porque es normal, que todos estén aterrados por un poco de turbulencia es normal, todo es jodidamente normal, mientras estoy aferrada a mi asiento rezando cuarenta padres nuestros y cien ave María. Luego de varios minutos, que para mí fueron horas, el avión dejo de sacudirse y por fin el capitán hablo informándonos que habíamos pasado por una pequeña turbulencia.

 _Pequeñas tus cositas. – pensé –_

Mire la hora en mi celular, faltaban unas cinco horas para aterrizar y yo ya no tenía ni idea de que hacer, habían apagado las luces para que todos puedan dormir pero dormir es lo último que quiero hacer, así que decidí hacer lo que había hecho la primera vez que volé, tome mi celular y comencé a mira las ultimas fotos que me había sacado con Lexa, la última fue en el aeropuerto antes de que ella viaje y aunque nos estuviéramos por separar por otro periodo más ambas estamos felices, felices porque nos teníamos la una a la otra, felices porque no importaba la enorme distancia que nos separaba el amor que nos teníamos, nos tenemos mejor dicho, es mucho más fuerte. Seis meses habían pasado desde esa foto, seis largos meses que se me hicieron más llevaderos gracias a los miles de exámenes que tenía, por ende no tenía tiempo de nada más que leer, y gracias a Monky, ese es el nombre que Lexa le puso al enorme oso que me regalo, mi novia me había dejado su perfume, como yo se lo había pedido, así que cada noche dormía abrazada al enorme oso que estaba impregnado con su perfume, sabía que no era ella pero sentía que al menos era una manera de sentirla más cerca, al menos un poquito más cerca.

Entre las fotos, los mensajes y los videos que tenia de mi novia las cinco horas fueron bastante tranquilas y por suerte se me pasaron rápido, aunque ahora creo que venía lo peor, la sensación que se instala en el estómago en el momento que le avión estaba a punto de aterrizar era horrible, no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo.

Luego de aterrizar lo único que quería era salir corriendo de esa enorme nave y tirarme sobre los brazos de mi novia pero eso no iba a poder ser hasta la mañana, ya que la única que sabía que llegaba esa noche era Raven.

\- Hasta que llega la hermosa rubia de mi vida. – dijo al abrazarme – no te das una idea de cuánto te extrañe.

\- Yo también, Rae. –

\- Un año. – se separó de mi tomándome por los brazos y mirándome como si estuviera intentando acordarse quien soy. – es mi imaginación o ¿estas más blanca?

\- ¿Más blanca? – fruncí el ceño –

\- ¿Qué no hay sol en Europa? ¿O qué?

\- A decir verdad, no hay mucho. Por lo menos en Londres. – comenzamos a caminar hasta su auto. – me tomo un tiempo entender porque la gente se desesperaba por tomar sol cuando este aparecía una vez por mes, prácticamente.

\- No podría vivir sin sol. – dijo mientras me ayudaba a meter mi valija en el baúl del auto. –

\- Pues, ya ves que se puede sobrevivir. – nos reímos- ¿O?

\- En la casa de sus padres. – me contesto mientras se subía al auto. –

\- ¿Está todo bien? – pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado. –

\- Sí, igual creo que esta noche no dormís rubia, nos tenemos que poner al tanto. Y – miro su reloj – solo faltan unas cuatro horas para que vayas a ver a tu señora esposa.-

Raven manejo hasta mi casa donde mi madre nos esperaba despierta todavía. Cuando me vio no pudo evitar largarse a llorar, nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo separadas, un año solamente viéndonos por Skype fue mucho más de lo que ella podía aguantar.

\- Déjame mirarte – me dijo mientras agarraba mi rostro entre sus manos y lo movía de una lado para el otro – estas más blanca.

\- Eso fue lo que le dije, los europeos mezquinan el sol. – dijo Raven.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? Quiero que me cuentes todo. –

\- Yo también quiero contarte todo mamá, pero entras a trabajar en un rato, porque no duermes, acá voy a estar mañana cuando vuelvas. De verdad. – mi madre me abrazo nueva mente –

\- Es que no te das una idea de cuánto te extrañe, cariño. Fue mucho tiempo.

\- Tienes tres meses para compartir conmigo.

\- Compartirte con tu novia, dirás. – dijo haciéndome reír –

\- Eso Griffin, debes ser equitativa, no solo ella te extraño.

\- Lo sé. – las mire a las dos - ¿Saben que las amo, verdad?

\- Ay, Griffin. – Raven se levantó y me abrazo junto a mi madre.

\- No me dejan respirar.

Mi madre me había hecho caso y se fue a acostar, yo no tenía ni una pizca de sueño y Raven se ve que tampoco, prepare unas infusiones y nos sentamos en el sofá, sabía que en esas horas no podríamos ponerlos al día pero haríamos el intento por hacerlo.

-Cuéntame ¿Qué tal Europa? ¿Es lindo? ¿Tus compañeros? ¿Tienes una nueva mejor amiga? – esta última pregunta me la hizo entrecerrando los ojos. –

-La uni donde estoy es muy linda y mucho más grande que donde íbamos nosotras, Europa es – suspire – hermoso, sinceramente, cuando Lexa fue recorrimos muchos lugares, todo muy bonito. – sonreí acordándome de los lindos momentos que había pasado junto a ella – mis compañeros bien, todos siempre bien predispuestos para ayudarme si lo necesito y no, quédate tranquila que nadie puede ocupar tu lugar de mejor amiga.

-¿Te esperabas la visita de Lexa?

-No – negué mientras tomaba mi té – sinceramente estaba esperando que me llamara para decirle que no iba a poder viajar.

\- La odiamos cuando nos dijo que se iba – hizo una mueca con su boca – pero después pensamos en que ibas a estar más que feliz con ella a tu lado y bueno.

\- Me regalo un oso casi de su tamaño. Me llevo a recorrer casi toda Europa, sellamos nuestro amor en París. Me hizo pasar unas fiestas inolvidables ¿Puede existir alguien más perfecta que ella?

\- Sí, yo. – ambas nos reímos –

\- ¿Qué paso con O? – Raven se puso seria – Lexa no me conto mucho más que la estuviste torturando por unas semanas en su habitación. –

\- Es que – tomo aire y lo largo lentamente antes de continuar hablando – soy demasiado celosa y últimamente se estaba juntando demasiado con Lincoln y no puedo evitar que me salten los nervios cada vez que los veo juntos.

\- ¿Octavia te dio motivos para que estuvieras así? – negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces?

\- No lo sé, Griffin. Me molesta demasiado verlos juntos y aparte Bellamy no ha dejado de molestar, siempre en el medio e intentando hacerme sentir menos, como que no soy correcta para Octavia, que debería dejarla para que ella pueda vivir la vida que se merece.

\- ¡Bellamy es un idiota! Ya te lo dije Rae, esa chica te ama con locura y no haría nada para lastimarte, se nota Rae, yo lo veo de afuera y es lo que se nota cuando te mira, cuando te acaricia, cuando te besa, siempre. – Raven asintió – tienes que confiar en ella, así como ella confía en ti.

-Tienes razón, es que mi cabeza a veces me hace imaginar cosas que no son.

\- ¿Cómo están ahora?

\- Bien, nos separamos por casi un mes. Hablamos, aclaramos nuestras dudas y volvimos.

\- No te veo contenta

\- Lo estoy, solo que a veces me gustaría dejar de ser tan impulsiva.

\- ¿Tu? ¿Raven Reyes sin ser impulsiva? No serias tú, cariño.

\- Y dime ¿Ustedes para cuando se casan? – casi escupí mi té cuando pregunto eso –

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Casarme? No, no, no. – me quede pensando por unos minutos. –No, Raven.

\- ¿No quieres?

\- ¡Claro que quiero! – exclame – pero tenemos muchas cosas por vivir antes de eso, aparte recién hace poco más de un año que estamos saliendo, no te entusiasmes.

\- Es que las lesbianas hacen todo tan rápido.

\- En eso tienes razón. – hice una mueca con los labios – seremos de las pocas entonces.

\- ¿Y si ella te lo propone?

\- ¿Me va a pedir matrimonio?

\- ¿Eh? Qué se yo.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas entonces? – la mire entrecerrando los ojos –

\- Fue una simple pregunta, rubia – levanto sus manos – juro que soy inocente.

Pasamos un par de horas más hablando de nuestras vidas, de los cambios que dieron en este último tiempo y de las cosas que queremos hacer en las vacaciones, igual al final nunca hacemos lo que decimos, pero ¿Soñar es lindo, verdad?

Cuando me fui a bañar le dije a Raven que se acostara en mi cama, total yo no iba a volver hasta pasado el mediodía y ella podía dormir tranquila ahí ya que mi madre y Marcus se iban temprano al hospital. Para cuando termine de bañarme Raven ya estaba completamente dormida, me cambie haciendo el mínimo ruido para no molestarla y salí, mi madre y Marcus estaban desayunando, aproveche para pedirle a mi madre el auto prestado y salí hacia la casa de estaba llegando Anya estaba saliendo de su casa, me recibió con una enorme sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo.

\- Que hermosa estas, pequeña.

\- Gracias. – dije un poco avergonzada, nunca sé que decir o hacer cuando la gente me dice algo bonito –

\- Tu novia está contando las horas, todavía piensa que llegas mañana. Menos mal que llegaste antes porque no sé si la podía seguir aguantando.

\- Pobrecita

\- Ve y por favor. No me profanen la casa. – sentí mis mejillas arder completamente, por Dios si las paredes de esa casa hablaran. – estoy bromeando, nos vemos a la tarde. – me guiño un ojo y se fue. –

Entre a la casa, subí las escaleras y entre a la habitación de Lexa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Sonreí al verla, estaba boca abajo, abrazando a una almohada, tenía el pelo suelto que estaba revuelto por todos lados, los labios entreabiertos que me llamaban a gritos para que los bese, o bueno, esa era la orden que mi cerebro mandaba. Deje las cosas que había comprado sobre el escritorio y me recosté a su lado, quite algunos de los mechones rebeldes de su rostro y la acaricie suavemente, acaricie su rostro, sus brazos y su espalda, ya que estaba durmiendo en sujetador, me incline y bese la punta de su nariz provocando que Lexa la arrugara, bese su mejilla y por ultimo sus labios, que sensación placentera poder sentirlos de nuevo. Lexa entreabrió los ojos y se quedó mirándome.

\- Cinco minutos más. – dijo y volvió a cerrarlos haciéndome reír. Al escuchar mi risa, Lexa abrió los ojos completamente - ¿Estoy soñando? – negué con la cabeza y Lexa se sentó de golpe en la cama, sonrió ampliamente antes de tirarse encima mío abrazándome y llenándome de besos – pero, si llegabas mañana. – dijo después de unos minutos, la sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos era prácticamente el paraíso –

\- Quería darte una sorpresa, mi amor. – acaricie sus mejillas quitando de ellas las lágrimas que había comenzado a derramar. - ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Te amo. – me dijo y se recostó sobre mi escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. – te extrañe mucho. – me abrazo con más fuerzas – no te vayas más.

\- Lex…

\- Lo siento, es que te extrañe. – beso mi cuello y nos quedamos un rato en silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablar - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

\- Hoy a la madrugada, Raven fue a buscarme.

\- Que lindo es tenerte entre mis brazos otra vez, Clarke.

\- Eres lo más dulce que conocí – bese su frente – también me gusta sentirte tan cerca, te extrañe mucho, mi amor.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?

\- Los tres meses.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – se había levantado para mirarme, estaba muy sonriente – pensé que solo te quedabas dos.

\- No, no pienso dejar un día libre en el cual pueda pasar contigo.

\- Oh, Clarke. – volvió a abrazarme – vas a hacerme llorar de nuevo.

\- Luego soy yo la llorona.

\- Tu eres mi lloroncita – me dijo antes de besar mis labios - mi lloroncita que huele a pepino – beso mi cuello - ¿Ese perfume es nuevo?

\- Me lo regalaste tú. – bese la punta de su nariz. –

\- Ya lo sé. – volvió a besarme – ahora dime ¿Por qué estamos hablando?

\- Es exactamente lo que me preguntaba – la abrace para acercarla a mí y poder besarla, mis manos fueron directas a su sujetador para desabrocharlo. –

\- Ah, estamos bastante directas.

\- Cállate y bésame.

Unas horas después, me encontraba acurrucada en su pecho, sintiendo su calidez, sus caricias, aspirando su aroma, todo encajaba a la perfección. Porque no existía nada más perfecto que nuestros cuerpos desnudos intentando se uno solo, nuestras piernas entrelazadas impidiendo que nos separemos, no, no existía nada más perfecto que la sensación de su piel debajo de mis dedos.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – me pregunto –

\- Sí. Bastante –

\- Voy a preparar el desayuno.

\- No, quédate aquí – bese su pecho – yo lo preparo. – me levante de la cama y me estire, sonreí al sentir los labios de Lexa sobre mi espalda – Cariño, si sigues así no -puedo.

\- No puedo evitarlo. – suspire cuando sus besos subieron hasta mi cuello, incline mi cabeza hacia un costado para darle más acceso. – tu piel es adictiva para mí. – gire mi rostro para encontrarme con sus labios.-

\- ¿El desayuno puede convertirse en almuerzo, verdad?

\- Claro que sí, cariño. – Lexa volvió a recostarme en la cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre mí –

Lexa mordió mi labio inferior mientras una de sus manos masajeaba cuidadosamente uno de mis pechos y la otra descendía peligrosamente hasta mi entre pierna. Gemí sobre sus labios cuando sentí sus dedos pasar por mi humedad una y otra vez, abriéndose paso entre mis pliegues, Lexa llevo su mano hasta mi pierna e hizo que rodeara su cintura con ella, ambas gemimos cuando sentimos nuestros sexos húmedos y calientes rozarse entre sí, Lexa comenzó a moverse despacio realizando una fricción más que exquisita, nuestros labios nunca se separaron, cada gemido era apagado en la boca de la otra, parecía que besarnos era una necesidad básica, mucho más importante que respirar. Comencé a mover mi cadera, necesitaba sentirla más y ella lo entendió y siguió mis movimientos, cada vez las fricciones eran más rápidas, el ruido de nuestros sexos húmedos era demasiado excitante. No tardamos mucho más en llegar al orgasmo prácticamente juntas. Lexa se recostó en mi pecho y yo acaricie su espalda, así nos quedamos por varios minutos hasta que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron por completo.

\- Podría estar haciéndote el amor durante toda mi vida.

\- Y lo harás, tenlo por seguro. – bese su frente –

\- Te amo, Clarke. – me miro a los ojos – no quiero volver a separarme de ti. – y otra vez puede ver esa sombra en los ojos de mi novia, esa sombra que me partía al medio. –

\- Lex… - tome su rostro entre mis manos y la acerque para poder besarla – no pensemos en eso ahora, por favor. – note como sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y saber que eran por mi culpa me hacían sentir la peor persona del mundo. – no llores mi amor.

\- No me hagas caso. – se separó de mi para levantarse de la cama, tomo algo de ropa y se dirigió al baño.

\- Lex…- le dije al entrar - ¿Qué pasa, amor?

\- Es tan duro, Clarke. Odio tener que separarme de ti y esperar meses para volver a verte.

\- Mi amor, acabo de llegar – tome sus manos entre las mías.

\- Lo sé, odio sentirme así. Pero es que te miro y no puedo dejar de sentir ese nudo en mi pecho. Ese nudo que me avisa que tarde o temprano te volverás a ir.

\- Para mí también es difícil. ¿Crees que no te extraño?

\- Se que lo haces – suspiro –no me hagas caso ya se me va a pasar.

\- Lexa… - tome su rostro entre mis manos – no me voy a ir más si es lo que…

\- Shhh. – puso sus dedos sobre mis labios – no digas nada, vamos a bañarnos mejor. ¿Sí?

\- Pero…

\- Nada. Solo prométeme que no te vas a separar de mí en estos tres meses.

\- Que no te quepa la menor duda.

Los días fueron pasando, los fui compartiendo con todos pero mayormente con mi madre y Lexa. Aunque mi novia actuara un tanto extraña, desde el primer día, admito que yo sentí lo mismo cuando ella llego a visitarme, tampoco quería que llegue el día en el que se tenga que ir pero sabía que era algo inevitable y ahora ella, aunque me esté mostrando la mejores de sus sonrisas eran sus ojos los que no la dejaban mentir, sus ojos me miraban con tristeza y odiaba cuando se ponía en terca y se cerraba completamente y ni siquiera me hablaba. Prefería pasar de sus sentimientos antes de mostrarse vulnerable, y si no se muestra así conmigo que soy su novia ¿con quién más lo va a hacer?

Ese fin de semana habíamos ido todos a la casa del lago, ya que mi madre y Marcus no trabajaban ese fin de semana y Anya tampoco quedamos en pasarlo juntos.

\- Hacía mucho que la casa no estaba tan llena. – me hablo Anya quitándome de mis pensamientos. –

\- ¿Cómo crees que este Lexa con todo esto? – dije sin despegar mi mirada de mi novia que estaba a unos metros nuestro cerca del lago. –

\- No lo sé. Últimamente está algo extraña. – gire mi cabeza para mirar a Anya – no sé qué es lo que le pasa.

\- Si lo note

\- ¿A ti no te dijo nada? – negué con la cabeza –

\- Lo único que me dijo el primer día que llegue es que no quiere que me vaya. O sea, que no quiere volver a separarse de mí. – suspire – le dije que me iba a quedar si eso la hacía sentirse mejor pero no quiere saber nada.

\- ¿Dejarías esa universidad por Lexa?

\- Dejaría cualquier cosa por ella. – le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos y ella solo asintió – voy a ver como esta.

Tome el bloqueador solar y camine hasta donde estaba Lexa, no me gustaba verla así, necesitaba ver de nuevo su sonrisa pero de esas que están llenas de vida, no las sonrisas fingidas que me estuvo regalando últimamente. Puse un poco de bloqueador en mis manos y cuando llegue a ella comencé a pasárselo por la espalda.

\- Me asustaste.

\- Te va a hacer mal tanto sol sin protección. – se lo aplique por toda su espalda y brazos – date vuelta. –

\- Aquí ya puedo yo. – intento quitarme el pomo –

-Pero quiero hacerlo yo. –intento por segunda vez quitármelo pero no lo permití – estate quieta. - resoplo resignada - ¿Sabes? Toma. – le di el pomo y me gire para irme. –

\- Espera – me tomo del brazo. – Lo siento, pónmelo. – tome de nuevo el pomo y termine de aplicarle el bloqueador – Clarke…

\- ¿Quep?

\- Quiero que vivamos aquí después de recibirnos. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Aquí? ¿Estás segura?

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido - ¿No te gusta la casa?

\- Me encanta, mi amor. Pero como era de tus padres…

\- Ahora es mía. – sonrió y me acaricio la mejilla – quiero que sea nuestra. A menos que no quieras vivir conmigo.

\- ¿No querer vivir contigo? Quiero todo contigo, mi amor. – rodee su cuello con mis brazos – una vida, una casa, un perro, un gato…

\- ¿Hijos? –

\- ¿Quieres tener hijos?

\- Amaría tener pequeños rubios de ojos celestes corriendo por la casa. – la mire entrecerrando los ojos –

\- Yo quiero castaños con ojos verdes.

\- Podemos tener de los dos. – me sonrió y esa sí, esa si volvía a ser la sonrisa que tanto amaba de mi novia. – te amo, Clarke. – beso mis labios – perdón por comportarme como una idiota.

\- No es algo que no haya visto ya. – me pellizco la cintura – ¡Ay!

\- Es en serio. – suspiro – tengo miedo, Clarke. – arrugue la frente intentando comprender de que tenía miedo. – no quiero perderte.

\- Mi amor, no lo harás.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

\- Porque te amo y tú me amas. Y en este año demostramos que pudimos soportar la distancia, es difícil no te lo voy a negar pero ¿sabes que es lo que me motiva todos los días? – Lexa negó con la cabeza – tú.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, porque sé que cada día que pase es un día menos que resta para verte, porque cada día que pase estoy a un paso más cerca de ti. Y no importa la distancia porque estas presente las 24 horas del día siempre, en mi corazón y en mi mente, Lex. No puedo quitar ni un minuto de mi mente el verde de tus ojos, tus sonrisas, tus besos, tus te amo. Eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida.

\- ¿Tienes que ser tan perfecta?

\- Tú eres la perfecta aquí. Ahora dame un beso, me lo merezco

\- Ah ¿Si? ¿Y por qué lo mereces?

\- Porque soy tu novia y punto. Dame, dame, dame…

\- Que fastidiosa que eres, Griffin. – me sonrió y se inclinó para besarme. Un beso cargado completamente de amor, un beso dulce y tranquilo. Estaba todo tan en paz hasta que…-

\- Búsquense una habitación – grito Raven luego de empujarnos al agua –

\- Estas muerta, Reyes. – grito Lexa cuando salió del agua y comenzó a correrla por todo el lugar, hasta que con ayuda de Octavia la pudo atrapar y ambas se tiraron al agua con ella en sus brazos –

\- ¡Joder que esta fría! – se quejó Raven. –

\- ¿Cuándo llegaron? – pregunte -

\- Recién – Octavia se acercó a Rave para abrazarla – dejamos mis cosas en la casa de ella y vinimos para acá. –

\- ¿Se quedan el fin de semana con nosotros verdad? – pregunto Lexa.

\- Si no es molestia señorita simpatía. – Lexa rodo los ojos – oye, sabes que te quiero, idiota. Solo molesto.

\- Eres demasiado molesta – dijo Lexa en el momento que hundió a Raven en el agua –

Con Octavia salimos del agua y nos sentamos debajo del sol mientras mirábamos a nuestras novias jugar como dos niñas pequeñas, me encantaba esa imagen, cuando comencé a salir con Lexa nunca pensé que ella y mi mejor amiga se podía llevar bien, costo, fue un camino muy largo pero ahora es placentero verlas juntas.

Por un momento me quede pensando en una imagen futura, pequeños niños correteando por toda la casa y una Lexa completamente sonriente, algo me hizo un cosquilleo dentro de mí, esa imagen era más que perfecta, esa imagen es la que quería hacer realidad en un futuro, solo había que ser fuertes y atravesar el largo camino que nos queda por delante.


	32. Chapter 32

**CLARKE POV**

No sé si alguna vez se sintieron que no estaban encajando en un lugar, en un momento, que todas las cosas que pensabas que serían correctas no lo están siendo, que todo lo que pensabas hacer no lo estás haciendo, que todo lo que deseabas que pasara está muy lejos de suceder.

Bueno, de esa manera me he sentido estos últimos dos meses. Hace exactamente sesenta días viaje desde Europa a Estados Unidos para reencontrarme con mi madre, mis amigas y mi novia. La idea en mi cabeza era en un 100% excelente, vacaciones, verano, sol, amigas, novia y familia. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Pues, no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que podía salir mal en un viaje tan esperado por mí y por todas las partes incluidas pero nada fue lo que mi maravillosa mente soñadora había planeado.

Desde el día uno las cosas no estaban bien, Lexa me recibió con mucho entusiasmo pero al mismo tiempo con demasiada tristeza. A la semana ya me había hecho la idea de que iba a pedir mi pase de nuevo a la universidad de acá, no podía verla triste aun estando juntas y por más que intentara encontrar a la Lexa de siempre no pude ni el día que llegue, ni los próximos sesenta días hasta hoy.

Lexa ya no se queda a dormir conmigo, ni me deja quedarme a dormir con ella. A veces me siento una completa extraña y me dan ganas de volverme a Europa y quedarme ahí, me siento igual de sola en cualquiera de los dos lugares. Lexa estaba demasiado extraña y ese era un hecho, sin nombrar que nos peleábamos demasiado y muy seguido, siempre por la misma cuestión.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?

\- Tengo que volver a casa, Clarke

\- Pero… quiero dormir contigo, Lexa. – fruncí el ceño, siempre la misma pelea siempre la misma estúpida excusa –

\- Pues hoy no va a poder ser. – me contestó mientras se rascaba la nuca. –

\- Está bien. – suspire y comencé a guardar ropa en una mochila –

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Me iré contigo.

\- No, Clarke.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que llame a Anya y le pida permiso para quedarme en tu casa? – negó con la cabeza – entonces, dime ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando exactamente? Porque no logro entenderte, Lexa.

\- Te vas en unos días. – hizo una mueca con sus labios. –

\- Lo sé. – me acerque a ella y tome su rostro entre mis manos –

\- No quiero que mi cuerpo se acostumbre otra vez a necesitarte para dormir si en unos días te vas.

\- No seas injusta, te dije que iba a pedir mi pase si era necesario y no quieres.

\- No quiero que arriesgues tu futuro por mi

\- ¡Tú eres mi futuro, Lexa! ¿Acaso no lo ves? – me aparte, la situación me estaba desbordando. – es mejor que te vayas – le dije dándole la espalda – mañana será otro día, si tienes ganas ya sabes dónde encontrarme. – lo único que escuche fueron sus pasos alejándose de mí y la puerta cerrarse cuando abandono la habitación. –

Me acosté en la cama, extrañando a Monky, por lo menos a él lo pude abrazar por seis meses sintiendo a Lexa mucho más cerca de lo que la siento en estos momentos. No lograba entender si la injusta en esos momentos era ella o yo. Estuve más que dispuesta a quedarme, aún con los sermones de mi madre intentando hacerme entender que era lo mejor para mí como si yo ya no lo supiera, estuve más que dispuesta a dejar todo solo por ella, por verla sonreír y por sentirla cerca de mí pero no me dejo. Y ahora en lugar de estar juntas prefiere que estemos separadas para no acostumbrarse a mí. Sé que la distancia es una completa mierda pero hay que saber aprovechar cuando el maldito destino nos deja estar juntas de nuevo. Solo espero que ambas aguantemos estos dos años que nos quedan por delante. Pero, hay algo que tengo muy en claro y eso es que una vez que me vaya no voy a volver, no para pasarlo así de mal, no para conformarme con tan poco y no disfrutar de nada. Si nuestro amor es tan fuerte como siento que es, vamos a poder saltear y superar este obstáculo enorme que nos puso la vida delante de nosotras.

Me había quedado dormida, me desperté tal cual me había acostado, me puse boca arriba y suspire, hoy es un nuevo día, hoy tiene que ser diferente, no quiero seguir sintiéndome así y por el bien integral de Lexa espero que este de mejor humor. Tome mi celular para ver la hora y tenía mensajes de ella.

 **Lexa: Lo siento. No quería que te sintieras mal.**

 **Lexa: Espero poder resolverlo, de verdad.**

 **Lexa: Quizás hubiese estado bueno aceptar tu propuesta de quedarte, pero sé que estar allá es lo mejor para ti.**

 **Lexa: Hablaremos cuando vuelva, ¿Si?**

Volví a releer el mensaje ¿Cuándo vuelva? ¿Se va? ¿A dónde? Intente llamarla pero no me contestaba, si pensé que hoy podía ser diferente estaba en lo correcto, pero no me refería a esto. Me levante de la cama, me di un baño rápido, me cambie de ropa y me fui hasta la casa de Anya, si quería respuestas las tenía que buscar por mi propia cuenta.

\- Hola – me saludo Anya al abrir la puerta, su cara me decía que no me esperaba ahí – pasa. – se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar. –

\- ¿Sabes dónde está? – fui directo al grano –

\- No.

\- ¿No? ¿No te lo dijo? ¿Simplemente se fue?

\- Sabes que Lexa a veces tiene esos momentos en los que necesita estar sola.

\- ¡Soy su novia! Me quedan menos de dos semanas para volver a irme y ella simplemente se va, no sé ni por cuantos días, ni se dónde.

\- Me encantaría ayudarte, Clarke. Pero realmente no lo sé.

\- ¿Te puedes comunicar con ella? – Anya asintió – cuando hables dile que adelante mi vuelvo para mañana.

\- Clarke…

\- Si Lexa no me llama hoy, me voy a ir.

\- Espera a que vuelva, no seas impulsiva. – la mire entrecerrando los ojos –

\- Tú sabes algo que no me quieres decir – Anya suspiro –

\- No es que no quiera. No puedo.

\- Grandioso.

\- Clarke, solo espera que vuelva.

\- Me voy mañana Anya. – le dije antes de salir de su casa –

No me iba a ir, eso lo tenía muy en claro, solo necesitaba que Lexa me llamara o al menos respondiera mis mensajes, quería una explicación de porqué se había ido sin decirme nada, cuando falta tan poco para separarnos de nuevo.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi madre todavía no había llegado de trabajar, me fui hasta el patio trasero y me recosté en la hamaca, aunque era verano, esa mañana estaba perfecta, con una hermosa y ligera brisa que no dejaba que mueras de calor, solo me faltaba Lexa, sí, siempre Lexa. No habían pasado ni treinta minutos que mi celular comenzó a sonar, sonreí al ver el nombre de Lexa en la pantalla.

Hola…

 _Clarke… ¿Cómo es eso que te vas mañana?_

¿Dónde estás?

 _Contéstame, yo pregunte primero._

Yo quiero saber dónde estás, Lexa. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a ir? ¿Fue por eso que no te quedaste anoche conmigo?

 _Clarke – la escuche suspirar – necesitaba hacer algo, mañana vuelvo._

¿No vas a decirme dónde estás?

 _No._

Está bien, no tengo porque pedirte explicaciones. Tampoco me las pidas a mí.

 _¿Te vas a ir? Clarke… contéstame. ¿Te vas a ir?_

No.

 _Bien. ¿mañana hablamos?_

Mañana nos vemos y de mí no te separas hasta que me vaya.

 _Clarke…_

Clarke nada, no puede ser que te extrañe tanto teniéndote tan cerca, Lexa.

 _Está bien. Nos vemos mañana._

Okey. Te amo. Besos.

Cuando la llamada se cortó me quede mirando la pantalla no lograba entender que era lo que estaba pasando con Lexa. Mi celular vibro por un mensaje.

 **Lexa: Yo también te amo. :)**

 _¿Qué te está pasando, Lexa?_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente un fuerte olor a rosas me despertó mientras sentía como algo suave acariciaba mi nariz, abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con mis ojos favoritos mirándome intensamente mientras una rosa acariciaba la punta de mi nariz. Lexa me sonrió y me entrego la rosa seguida de un ramo enorme de rosas rojas.

\- Buenos días. – me saludo, yo tenía una sonrisa enorme, no la esperaba hasta más tarde pero verla ahí me hizo sonreír hasta que note su cara de cansancio.

\- Buen día. – tome su rostro entre mis manos, ella cerro los ojos y junto los labios esperando un beso que no llego. - ¿Has dormido algo? – Lexa abrió los ojos y arqueo sus cejas. –

\- No, dormiré después. – se acercó hasta mis labios casi rozándolos con los suyos – dame un besito. – termine de unir nuestros labios en un beso tierno y suave. Lexa se recostó a mi lado y rodeo mi cintura con su brazo. ¿Seguir enojada con ella? Imposible. – Siento haberme ido así. – bostezo – tenía cosas que hacer.

\- Duerme.- le dije mientras acariciaba su pelo. –

\- No – bostezo – tengo sueño. – no había ni terminado la frase y ya se había quedado dormida. Como pude deje el ramo de rosas en la mesa de noche y me acurruque a su lado, todavía tenía sueño y dormir con ella así era algo que tenía muchas ganas de hacer. –

La voz de mi madre llamándonos desde el otro lado de la puerta nos despertó, le dijimos que ya bajábamos a almorzar. Lexa me miro, me sonrió y volvió a abrazarme. Como extrañaba esta Lexa, la dulce, cariñosa, la que me hace mimos sin importar el lugar ni la gente que esté presente.

Nos levantamos y bajamos a almorzar, nos encontramos con que teníamos una invitada especial, Ontari. La relación con ella era casi nula, ya que ella pasaba tiempo en casa mientras yo no podía. Pero después de mantener una charla en donde me había explicado que no tenía ningún tipo de interés en Lexa, que esa noche realmente habían estado hablando y que la hora se les había pasado volando. Aparte era la hija del novio de mi mamá, tenía que hacer el intento de llevarme bien, por ellos dos, por no hacer las cosas complicadas.

Durante el almuerzo, Lexa le informo a mi madre que me iba a "secuestrar" por unos días, algo de lo que yo no tenía ni idea, pero la idea de poder pasar tiempo, días completos solo con ella, me encantaba. Luego de almorzar, Lexa insistió en irnos, como íbamos a su casa y ya teníamos algo de ropa, no hizo falta más que agarrar algo de dinero y el cargador del celular. El viaje lo hicimos en moto, algo rápido ya que se avecinaba una tormenta y no queríamos que nos agarre en el medio del camino.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – le pregunte una vez que ingresamos a la casa. Lexa se giró y me sonrió –

\- Muy bien. – se acercó para abrazarme. – siento haberme ido, el corto viaje me dejo pensar muchas cosas, Clarke. No quiero perder ni un minuto de poder pasar a tu lado, es algo demasiado estúpido, tenerte acá y no saber aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos juntas. – se inclinó y me beso dulcemente – lamento haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta.

\- Te amo, Lexa. Y lo que menos quiero es causarte dolor, sabes que hubiese renunciado a todo por quedarme aquí.

\- Shh – negó con la cabeza – nadie va a renunciar a nada, mucho menos a esto que sentimos, Clarke. – acaricio mis mejillas – yo también te amo, pero en estos momentos creo que te amaría más si me acompañas a bañarme. – me dijo mientras arqueaba ambas cejas. ¿Negarme? Imposible –

Luego de tomarnos nuestro tiempo en la ducha nos dirigimos a la cama, con nuestros cuerpos completamente desnudos y mojados, no había necesidad de quitarnos el agua con la toalla, o por lo menos lo sentimos así. Lexa comenzó a besarme suavemente, recorriendo cada centímetros de mis labios, intentando grabarse cada detalle de ellos, su lengua jugo con la mía, se entrelazaron, se rozaron, se sintieron y se amaron como siempre.

Las caricias predominaron en el acto mientras nuestros labios seguían unidos, mis manos acariciaban su espalda y las suyas mis pechos, descendiendo por mi abdomen, sus besos comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello, mis hombros, mi pecho hasta llegar a mis senos, los cuales acaricio lentamente con sus labios antes de que su boca rodeara uno de mis pezones, haciéndome soltar un suspiro mientras sentía como su boca se adueñaba de mis pechos, pasando de uno a otro, tomándose el tiempo necesario con cada uno, sus labios se abrieron camino por mi abdomen, siguiendo por mis piernas, las cuales separo lentamente quedando entremedio de ellas, no hizo falta que dijera nada, solo se acomodó y comenzó a dejar un sendero de besos que iban desde mis muslos hasta mi monte de venus, ella sabía que lo estaba deseando y eso le encantaba ya que se tomó todo su tiempo en llegar ese punto, donde más la necesitaba.

Cuando por fin sus labios estuvieron en donde los deseaba un ahogado gemido se escapó de mi garganta, mis manos se aferraron con fuerza a las sabanas mientras sentía como su lengua lamia cada parte de mi intimidad haciéndome gemir cada vez con más fuerzas, su lengua comenzó a trazar movimientos circulares sobre mi centro, me fue inevitable no comenzar a sentir como el orgasmo se acumulaba en la parte baja de mi vientre, no pude controlar el movimiento de mi cadera, la cual subía y bajaba intentando seguir el ritmo de su lengua, estaba cerca y mi cuerpo lo sabía, instintivamente lleve mis manos hasta su cabeza apretándola más a mí, no quería que parara por nada del mundo. Cuando menos me lo espere el orgasmo recorrió cada mínima parte de mi cuerpo y un gutural gemido escapo de mi boca. Solté su cabeza y mis brazos cayeron inertes a mis costados, mi pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente y aunque quisiera mis ojos no se mantenían abiertos. Lexa unió sus labios con los míos haciéndome gemir cuando sentí mí sabor en su boca, pase mi mano por su cuello hasta llegar a su nuca para profundizar el beso. Mis manos viajaron hasta su cintura, la tome con fuerza y en un rápido movimiento cambie nuestras posiciones.

Nos besamos como si fuese el último beso que nos daríamos, mis manos comenzaron a descender por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus pechos, estimulando sus pezones logrando que Lexa jadeara, una de mis manos siguió descendiendo por su abdomen hasta llegar a su sexo, gemí en su boca al sentirla tan mojada, mis dedos comenzaron a estimular si clítoris pero los movimientos de su cadera me daban a entender que necesitaba más de mí.

\- Te necesito, Clarke.

Eso fue lo único que necesite para introducir lentamente dos dedos dentro de ella, suspiro y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándome su cuello al descubierto el cual no tarde en besar mientras mis dedos la embestían una y otra vez, todo era demasiado excitante, mucho más cuando escuche el ruido que hacían mis dedos cada vez que entraban y salían de ella. Involuntariamente sentí como mi entrepierna se encendía, exigiendo atención, sin poder controlarlo comencé a mover mi cadera haciendo que mi sexo se frote sobre su muslo.

Sus jadeos eran más constantes y fuertes, al igual que el movimiento que ejecutaba su cadera, movimientos atropellados y erráticos que me demostraban lo cerca que estaba por correrse. Sentí como las paredes se su intimidad se contraían alrededor de mis dedos, escuche sus gemidos muy cerca de mí. Los movimientos de mi cadera continuaron, no me tarde mucho más que ella en correrme por segunda vez esa noche. Deje que Lexa me arropara con sus brazos, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, no quería que esa noche se termine, por lo menos no todavía.

* * *

Lamentablemente los días de mis queridas y preciadas vacaciones se fueron terminando, a medida que iba llegando ese sábado los días comenzaron a pasar más rápidamente delante de mis ojos. Habíamos aprovechado cada uno de los minutos que esos días nos brindó, desde aquel día en el que Lexa volvió de no sé dónde, había estado radicalmente cambiada, hubiese deseado que hiciera ese viaje desde el primer día que llegue.

\- ¿Alguna vez les dije que son una hermosa pareja? – nos pregunto Octavia.

\- Pues… no. – le contesto Lexa, quien estaba sentada en la cama apoyada contra el respaldo y yo sentada entremedio de sus piernas descansadno mi espalda en su pecho.-

\- Pues lo son.

\- Gracias… Creo… - dije riéndome. –

\- Es que las estaba mirando y no pude no imaginarme pequeños Woods correteando por todos lados. – Cuando dijo esto Lexa casi se ahoga con la gaseosa que estaba tomando haciéndonos reír a todas.-

\- ¿Quieres matarme, verdad? -. Le pregunto a Octavia –

\- Pues yo me imagino pequeños Griffin – dijo Raven –

\- Yo quiero Griffin Woods – las cuatro miramos hacia la puerta para encontrarnos con mi madre sonriente – castaños de ojos celestes o rubios de ojos verdes.

\- Mamá…

\- ¿Qué? No las estoy presionando – dijo mientras dejaba una bandeja con snaks en el escritorio – solo que justo escuche la discusión de pequeños Griffin o Woods y bueno – se encogió de hombros –

\- Bueno, eso sí fue extraño. – dijo Lexa una vez que mi madre salió de la habitación – Cariño – miro su reloj – debo irme.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde? – Lexa comenzó a reírse –

\- A casa mi amor – acaricio mis mejillas – pero como mucho voy a tardar media hora y vuelvo.

\- Te acompaño – dije levantándome de la cama.-

\- No amor, me lleva O, comparte esta media hora con tu amiga – miró a Raven que me miraba entrecerrando los ojos – antes de que me mate por acapararte todos estos últimos días.

\- Pero ¿Vuelves, verdad?

\- ¡Ya te dijo que si Griffin! – exclamo Raven – aparte se lleva a mi novia, más vale que va a volver.

Bese a mi novia como si realmente no la fuese a ver por los próximos seis meses haciéndolas reír a las tres, Lexa se fue con Octavia y yo me quede con Raven quien estaba algo nerviosa, eso me dio a entender que algo me estaba ocultando, Raven Reyes no puede mentirme, no a mí.

\- ¿Qué sabes?

\- ¿Uh-mm? – desvió su mirada –

\- Anda, Raven. A mí no me puedes mentir ¿Qué sabes?

\- Nada rubia, de verdad. – se levantó de la cama algo nerviosa –

\- ¿Por qué te levantas? ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

\- Me pones nerviosa con tantas preguntas, Griffin. – suspiro – ¿Vamos a caminar? – la mire arrugando la frente, sabe que no me gusta caminar – anda, vamos. – tomo mi mano y tiro de ella prácticamente arrastrándome afuera. –

Dimos un corto paseo, hablando de muchas cosas menos de Lexa. Más que nada fue un "no quiero que te vayas Griffin, fue un año duro sin ti" Y obviamente que yo también la extrañe y mucho pero solo quedaba un tirón de dos años, sé que parecía demasiado pero había que intentar hacerlos llevaderos, siempre se encontraba una forma u otra de hacerlo.

Para cuando volvimos a mi casa nuestras novias ya nos estaban esperando, habían aprovechado el tiempo para ayudar a mi madre en la cocina, es noche íbamos a cenar todos juntos, mi avión salía demasiado temprano como para que todos me acompañen así que habíamos decidido hacer una cena y a la madrugada solo me acompañaran Lexa, mi madre y la parejita enamorada.

Luego de la cena y de despedir a Anya que se iba a su casa, Lexa se ofreció a llevarla y yo me quede ayudando a mi madre a lavar las cosas que habíamos usado durante la cena, nunca es suficiente el tiempo que uno puede compartir con su madre, eso lo sé a la perfección. Para cuando Lexa volvió, note que tenía los ojos llorosos, yo también me había sentido extraña estas últimas horas, más sabiendo que solo me quedan cuatro horas para irme.

\- ¿Qué tienes, cariño?

\- Creo que ya te estoy extrañando. – me sonrió – no me hagas caso, ¿vamos un rato a la hamaca? – asentí –

\- ¿En serio que estas bien?

\- Sí, mi amor – me apretó más a su cuerpo. –

\- No quiero que lloremos – me gire entre sus brazos – no quiero irme con una imagen triste, por favor. – Lexa asintió con una sonrisa y se incorporó atrapando mis labios con los suyos. – te amo, Woods

\- Te amo, idiota. – ambas reímos, volví a mi posición anterior dejando que sus brazos me cubran completamente, escuchando el latido de su corazón, cerré mis ojos y me deje encantar por ese hermoso sonido.-

En un momento sentí como alguien me sacudía, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con Raven que nos miraba sonriente. Nos bajamos de la hamaca sabiendo que la maldita hora de irme había llegado, Dios, que difícil se hace esto. Subí a mi habitación y con ayuda de Lexa baje la valija la metimos en el auto de ella y emprendimos viaje al aeropuerto, mi madre iba con nosotras mientras que Octavia y Raven iban en el auto de Octavia.

Por más que uno intenta no llorar a veces es algo demasiado complicado, mucho más con mi madre llorando mares, abrazándome, luego llegó el turno de Octavia quien solo me pidió que me cuidara, después pase a Raven que solo me decía que era una idiota y que me cuidara de las chicas de la otra universidad que seguro caían rendidas ante mis dos grandes ojos, por lo menos eso ultimo me hizo reír. Y por último, estaba ella, esa madrugada se mostraba con una sonrisa y como me prometió nada de lágrimas.

\- Cuando menos te lo esperes, nos veremos de nuevo. – me dijo mientras acariciaba mis mejillas. – Te amo, Clarke.

\- Yo también te amo. – Me puse de puntillas para besarla, un beso de esos que duran por días, yo debía hacerlo durar por meses - Hasta luego, mi amor. –

\- Hasta luego, Griffin. – me dijo sonriendo y quise fotografiar esa hermosa sonrisa. –

Camine lentamente hasta la entrada de mi vuelo, esta vez fue muy diferente, esta vez me fui más tranquila y todo gracias a ella que me transmitió tanta seguridad y tranquilidad. Salude a todos con la mano antes de cruzar la puerta que nos separaba por otros largos meses. Aborde el avión y sentía nervios, como los odiaba, odio la altura, odio mi vida en estos momentos. Quiero bajarme e irme con mi novia, abrazarla y no soltarla más, suspire pensando que para hacer eso faltan tres meses, la nostalgia me gano en ese momento pero por suerte la última imagen de mi novia fue una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Está ocupado este lugar? –me gire para encontrarme a Lexa sonriéndome –

\- ¿Qué… - la mire sin poder creerlo – qué haces?

\- Me voy contigo. – tomo mi mano y la llevo hasta sus labios para besarla – el otro día que me fui y que no te dije donde, fui hasta la universidad, estuve tramitando el pase durante todo el año y solo me faltaban unos papeles que fui a buscar ese día. – mis lágrimas cayeron por si solas, haciendo sonreír a Lexa quien me las quitaba a medida que iban cayendo.-

\- ¿Esto está pasando de verdad? – ella asintió - ¿Te vienes conmigo? – volvió a asentir - ¿Pasaras estos dos años conmigo? –

\- Si mi amor, por algo el destino quiso que seamos compañeras de cuarto desde el día uno, tuvimos un intervalo pero no quiero cortar con eso. Quiero vivir contigo, Clarke. Quiero hacer todo contigo, te amo demasiado como dejarte ir otra vez y pasar otro año tan lejos, extrañándote tanto. – lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla y llenarla de besos mientras ella solo se reía, estaba feliz, realmente lo estaba.-

\- Señoritas – nos habló la azafata – los cinturones por favor – nos dijo con una sonrisa. –

Me separe de mi novia a regañadientes, acomodándome en mi lugar y abrochándome el cinturón, Lexa tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Y puedo jurar en este momento que no sentí miedo alguno, no sentí el despegue ni siquiera me molesto que Lexa quisiera mirar por la ventana, me sentía segura porque ella estaba a mi lado y lo iba a estar para siempre, como yo lo iba a estar para ella.

\- ¿Lexa? – me miro y sonrió – Te amo


	33. Chapter 33

**LEXA** **POV**

Haber pedido el pase de universidad para pasar estos dos años con Clarke fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar en toda mi vida. Estaba más que segura que no iba a poder aguantar mucho tiempo separada de su lado, de solo pensarlo el estomago se me retorcía.

Habíamos decidido, muy al pesar de nuestras madres, que no íbamos a volver hasta estar recibidas, había pasado dos años desde que tomamos esa decisión. Y no nos arrepentimos en ningún momento, la convivencia no fue para nada difícil, si bien ya habíamos convivido pero cada una tenia su grupo de amigos en cambio aquí solo nos teníamos la una a la otra.

No perdimos el contacto con nadie de nuestra familia y amigos, las videollamadas, mensajes y llamadas comunes eran algo diario, mucho más a Anya y Abby.

\- Pero que novia más hermosa que tengo. - me dijo Clarke.

\- ¿No te viste en el espejo, Griffin?

\- No puedo creer que el día haya llegado. - me decía mientras me acomodaba la camisa -

\- Yo menos que menos. - suspire - dos años, mi amor. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo sin verte por dos años?

\- No sé tú pero yo me hubiese vuelto loca.

\- Yo también mi amor. - me incline y bese sus labios - yo también - repetí -

Nos terminamos de cambiar para ir a la ceremonia de entregas de diplomas cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamaron nuestra atención. Clarke arrugó la frente y fue hasta la puerta para abrirla.

\- ¡Mamá! - gritó mi novia mientras abrazaba a su madre.

\- ¡Anya! - Grité cuando la logre ver detrás de Abby. Prácticamente corrí hasta ella para abrazarla - ¿Cuándo llegaron?

\- Hoy - respondió Abby - nos estamos quedando a unas cuadras de aquí.

\- No podía faltar a tu entrega de diploma. - Anya tomo mi rostro entre sus manos - mi hermosa abogada - me dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos - que orgullosa estoy de ti.

\- Oh, por Dios. - le dije agitando mis manos delante de mis ojos para no llorar - vas a hacerme llorar.

\- Están hermosas - dijo Abby - y crecieron tanto.

\- Si y yo que pensé que ya no crecían después de los 16. -

\- Yo no quisiera interrumpir este hermoso momento pero...

\- Estamos justas de tiempo. - Clarke nos apuro, salimos las cuatro del lugar y nos fuimos hasta la sala de actos donde se haría la entrega de diplomas.

La primera entrega fue del curso de Clarke, uno de sus compañeros dio un hermoso discurso de porque había elegido la carrera de Técnico en Administración de empresas. Y siempre tuve la curiosidad de preguntarle a Clarke el porque había elegido aquella carrera ya que mi novia no era amante de las matemáticas, hasta dudaba cuando debía sumar dos más dos.

Una hora más tarde fue la entrega de mi curso, lo que me costó estudiar estos dos años se lo voy a hacer pagar a Clarke, las leyes eran distintas, todo era distinto. Fue mucho más complicado de lo que imaginaba. Aunque ahora, luego de recibir mi diploma y las felicitaciones de mis profesores puedo alardear de que me recibí con honores.

Luego de la ceremonia tuvimos una pequeña fiesta con todos los alumnos y familiares. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me podía sentir completamente feliz, tenía a mi novia a mi lado y a Anya las dos personas más importantes para mi me estaban acompañando en un momento clave, un momento de pura y plena satisfacción. A partir de este día voy a comenzar a hacer lo que más me gusta.

Después de la fiesta acompañamos a Anya y Abby hasta el hotel donde se estaban quedando y efectivamente estaba solo a dos cuadras de la universidad. Nos habían dicho que estuvieron trabajando más horas para poder viajar y que le dieran los días necesarios. Organizamos para ir al otro día a alguna parte de Europa que ellas quisieran conocer, con Clarke tuvimos tiempo de sobra para recorrerlo la verdad que cada lugar era maravilloso.

* * *

\- ¡Apúrate Lexa!

\- Una vez que soy yo la lenta me apuras, Griffin. ¿Qué tendría que decirte a ti?

\- Cállate y vamos.

\- Dame un besito primero. - Clarke me sonrió y se acerco a mi para besarme -

Salimos de la habitación y fuimos a buscar a Anya y Abby que ya nos estaban esperando en el hall del hotel, estaban realmente entusiasmadas por poder conocer un poco más de la hermosa Europa.

Ambas mujeres votaron por conocer París tal como to había elegido como primer paseo con Clarke en la visita inesperada que le di en navidad. Miraba a Abby que iba sentada con Clarke y pude apreciar el notable parecido que tenían, no en lo físico, sino en muecas y movimientos con las manos, la manía por querer capturar cada movimiento con una foto, la forma de disfrutar todo como si fuese el último día de su vida. Mientras que Anya iba mirando por la ventanilla, sus ojos brillaban como si fuese una pequeña niña, la infancia de Anya no había sido muy linda, su adolescencia tampoco fue en esos momentos en donde conoció a mis padres y se hicieron grandes amigos, recuerdo que ella siempre me contaba como mis padres la habían ayudado siempre, económicamente, brindándole su amistad, su casa, el amor de una familia. Y es por eso que ella estaba muy orgullosa de ser mi madrina, y para cuando ellos fallecieron ella se hizo cargo de mi, aunque yo ya podía valerme por mi misma, ella no me dejo en ningún momento, ella siempre estuvo para mi y hoy, verla así de emocionada y que haya podido viajar para verme recibir mi título, me hizo sentir a mi orgullosa por poder ser yo la responsable de que sus ojos brillen y por poder hacerla feliz.

Paseamos por París, caminamos por sus hermosas calles disfrutando del hermoso día que nos toco, Abby le pidió a Clarke que le sacará fotos en cada lugar que le parecía indicado para poder mandarselas a Marcus, parecía una adolescente. Me gustaría ver a Anya en algún momento así, se lo merece, se merece lo mejor.

\- ¿Mamá, es necesario que le mandes foto de hasta lo que estas por comer? -

\- Sí. Marcus me dijo que quiere que le muestre todo, siempre quiso conocer Europa.

\- ¿Y por qué no vino contigo? - pregunte -

\- Porque tenía demasiado trabajo en la clínica y no le daban los días.

\- Quizás puedan venir de vacaciones ustedes dos. - le dijo Clarke -

\- Eso seria bonito. - Abby sonrió - pero muy costoso cariño.

\- De eso no se preocupe - conteste - ahora tiene una hija técnica en Administración de empresas.

\- Y una nuera abogada - dijo Clarke haciendonos reír -

\- Ya veremos, cariño. - le dijo su madre -

\- ¿Y tú? -

\- ¿Yo qué? - me contesto Anya -

\- ¿Cuándo encontraras a alguien con quien venir aquí?

\- ¿Tu corres con todos los gastos? - bromeo -

\- De eso no tengas dudas.

\- Bueno, es que quizás si haya un alguien.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - dije casi escupiendo la gaseosa - ¡Cuéntame!

\- ¿Te acuerdas de Nyko? - asentí - bueno, nos estuvimos viendo este último tiempo.

\- Ah pero que bien guardado lo tenias - la moleste haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran coloradas - ¿Tú estás bien con él?

\- Muy bien. - sonrió -

\- Eso es lo más importante. -

Terminamos de almorzar y continuamos nuestro paseo. Y como no, continuamos con las fotos. Me reí recordando que yo habré estado igual los primeros días que salí con Clarke, sacándole foto hasta un papel en el suelo.

En un momento Clarke tomó mi mano y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario de donde Anya y Abby iban. Fruncí el ceño sin entender porque nos estábamos separando, aparte ninguna de las dos sabían como manejarse en ese lugar.

\- Tranquila - me dijo Clarke - le dije que quería unos minutos contigo. - me sonrió y miro su reloj de muñeca - Nos encontramos en aquella fuente en un rato.

\- ¿Y a donde vamos? - pregunte interesada -

\- Quiero ir a ver nuestro candado antes de irnos.

\- Podríamos escribirle la fecha de hoy ¿Te parece? - Clarke asintió - primero debemos encontrarlo. - le dije señalando los miles de candados -

\- Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que lo pusimos en aquel rincón - me dijo señalando una parte del puente.

Caminamos hasta el puente, había mucha gente que estaba disfrutando del hermoso sábado, recorrimos el punte con tranquilidad, tomadas de la mano, si era un sueño no quería despertar. Llegamos a nuestro rincón, no nos costo mucho encontrar nuestro candado ya que en esa fila solo habían dos con forma de corazón. Saqué de mi mochila un marcador indeleble y escribí la fecha del día en el candado.

\- Listo. - dije cuando termine - ahora esta actualizado. ¿Estás bien, pequeña? - Clarke parecía algo nerviosa -

\- Sí. Bueno... - comenzó a rascarse la nuca de manera nerviosa - te traje hasta aquí por otro motivo aparte de este. -

\- ¿Qué sucede? No me digas que te quieres quedar aquí. - Le dije algo asustada -

\- No, amor - rio - no es eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Lex... - Clarke tomo una enorme bocanada de aire y lo expulso lentamente antes de comenzar a hablar - Dios, si en algún momento me hubieran dicho que llegaría un momento como este, nunca me lo habría podido creer. Cuando miró hacia atrás me doy cuenta una y otra vez, de que eres lo más fascinante que me ha pasado en la vida. Sin ti no podría superar mis miedos y ser quien soy realmente. Te amo y eso es algo que nada ni nadie podrá cambiar. -

\- Yo también te amo mi amor. - intenté besarla pero me lo impidió -

\- Déjame terminar. - me sonrió y acarició mi mejilla - Siempre vas a tenerme a tu lado, no importa cuantos problemas tengamos que afrontar o los obstáculos que se nos presenten. Porque nuestro amor es fuerte y puede contra diez mil guerreros. Jamás ha existido otra persona que tenga la capacidad de hacerme feliz como lo has hecho tú. Y no he podido encontrar mejor momento que este, quizás llevemos solo cuatro años juntas pero para mi el tiempo no es algo que me sea necesario para saber que es lo que siento por ti. Y es por eso que hoy, aquí en París, donde hace tres años sellamos nuestro amor, donde hace tres años me hiciste sentir la persona más grande y más amada de todo el universo. Aquí mi amor, tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte. - Clarke metió la mano en su cartera y de allí saco una pequeña caja de color negro y en ese preciso momento pude sentir como mi corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerzas y sin control. - Lexa Woods - me habló y quité mi mirada de la pequeña caja para posarla en sus hermosos ojos azules. Clarke apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo y en ese momento sentí como el aire no entraba en mis pulmones - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - dijo abriendo la cajita, dejando a la vista dos hermosos anillos de compromiso. -

\- Clarke... - abrí mi boca un par de veces, intentando que las palabras salieran de ella, sentí como las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar mis mejillas, le di mi mano para ayudarla a levantar, tome su rostro entre mis manos y acaricié sus labios y sus mejillas. - Sí, Clarke. Por Dios, si. -

Nuestros labios se unieron como si fuesen parte de un ritual, como queriendo demostrar así que estamos sellando nuestra respuesta y nuestro amor, ese beso sabia tan diferente , ese beso tenía un significado completamente diferente para mi y para ella, íbamos a dar un paso más en nuestra relación, mis sueños más profundos se comenzaban a hacer realidad de la mano de la persona que más amaba en la vida.

\- Te amo, Clarke. -

\- Y yo a ti. -

De pronto sentimos muchos aplausos y gente que gritaba y nos felicitaba, entremedio de toda la multitud pude ver a Anya y a Abby que eran un mar de lágrimas peor que yo.

\- ¿Me permites? - me dijo Clarke tomando mi mano, yo solo asentí esperando a que me colocará el anillo. Tomé el otro y se lo coloqué a ella. -

\- ¿Esto esta pasando de verdad?

\- Sí. - Clarke acarició mis mejillas. Se puso de puntillas y me beso -

\- ¡Sonrían! - Escuché decir a Abby quien ya nos había sacado centenares de fotos. - felicitaciones mis niñas. - nos abrazo a ambas - se merecen toda la felicidad del mundo.

\- Felicidades cariño - Anya me abrazo con fuerzas y en ese momento me desmorone y comencé a llorar sin poder evitarlo. - Hey - se quiso separar pero no la deje - lo se cariño, ellos están orgullosos de ti. Y estoy segura de que están más que felices con esta noticia. -

\- ¿Tú crees? - pregunté aún escondida en su cuello -

\- Estoy completamente segura. - se separo lentamente de mi, quito las lagrimas de mi rostro y me dejo un beso en la frente -

\- Ey amor - Clarke me miro con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te arrepientes tan rápido? - bromeó y me arropó con sus brazos. -

\- Jamás, Clarke. Todo lo que haga contigo, lo que haga para ti, jamás me arrepentiría de algo que tenga que ver contigo, con nosotras.

\- Me haces muy feliz, Lexa Woods.

\- Tú llenaste de luz mi vida. Soy muy feliz contigo a mi lado. - Clarke me beso pero comenzamos a reír cuando escuchamos el sonido de la cámara de fotos. -

* * *

Cuando llegamos a nuestras casas lo primero que hicimos fue comenzar a empacar, queríamos mudarnos cuanto antes a la que ahora sería nuestra casa. Tanto Anya como Abby preferían que todavía vivamos con ellas pero en el caso de Abby, Marcus ya se había acostumbrado a la privacidad de la casa para ellos dos solos y por parte de Anya, Nyko dormía casi todas las noches con ella. Ganábamos todos, era así de simple.

Terminamos quedándonos una semana en nuestras casas pero no por eso nos dejamos de ver, habíamos hablado con Raven y Octavia quienes iban a volver de sus vacaciones dentro de tres semanas. Con Clarke decidimos en no contarles nada de nuestro compromiso, sino que lo haríamos en una pequeña reunión que teníamos planeada para cuando ellas llegaran.

\- Clarke -

\- ¿Amor?

\- ¿Niylah puede ser nuestra dama de honor? - Clarke, que en ese momento estaba limpiando la biblioteca, se giro para mirarme bastante confundida -

\- ¿Niylah? - asentí - ¿Por qué ella? - me acerque a Clarke y rodee su cintura con mis brazos apretándola a mi. -

\- Para que vea quien se quedo con la chica Griffin. - Clarke comenzó a reírse -

\- ¿Era una competencia?

\- Para nada, sabía que estabas a mis pies desde el día que me dijiste - me puse seria para imitar su voz - me llamo Cla-Cla-Cla-Clarke - mi novia comenzó a golpearme mientras yo me reía sin poder parar. -

\- ¡Eres una idiota!

\- Morias por mi, admitelo.

\- Quizás. Sí, moría por ti. - sonreí ampliamente - pero ya después de tenerte - me miro de arriba a abajo - no eras la gran cosa.

\- Auch... - lleve una mano hacia el pecho - eso dolió.

\- Pues te jodes. - me dijo y se giro para seguir limpiando. -

Dedicamos toda la tarde a limpiar y acomodar nuestras cosas, la casa volvía a parecer un hogar luego de tanto tiempo. Sabía que ellos iban a estar felices de que yo viviera allí y la compartiera con la persona que amo.

\- ¿Esto funciona? - me pregunto mi novia

\- Sí. Allí - señale un mueble - hay discos.

\- ¿Puedo? - asentí -

Clarke limpio el tocadiscos que estaba lleno de polvo y lo conecto, luego fue al pequeño mueble y comenzó a mirar los discos que había, la mayoría eran de mi padre a él le encantaba la música.

\- ¡Elvis!

\- Sí. A mi padre le encantaba.

\- Al mio también. -

Clarke me sonrió, tomo uno de los discos y lo puso para reproducir. Segundos después todo el lugar se inundó de la musica suave y la voz grave de Elvis, sonaba "Can't help falling in love" Me levante del suelo y me acerque a Clarke, tomándola por la cintura, ella descanso su espalda en mi pecho y la cabeza en mi hombro.

\- ¿Me concede esta pieza futura señora Woods? - Clarke carcajeo -

\- Claro que sí. Futura señora Griffin.

Clarke rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y yo su cintura con los míos. Ambas teníamos las frentes juntas mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos. Comenzamos a movernos lentamente al ritmo de la canción, dejandonos llevar solo por la música. Sus manos soltaron mi cuello y comenzaron a descender por mis hombros, acariciando mis brazos, los costados de mi cuerpo hasta mi cintura, luego ascendieron nuevamente pero esta vez por mi espalda, Clarke separo su frente de la mía y apoyo su mejilla en mi pecho mientras sus manos me apretaban más a su cuerpo.

La canción iba avanzando y nuestros cuerpos parecían fundidos en uno solo, necesitaba sentir más de ella, siempre necesitaba más de ella, lleve mis manos al borde de su camiseta comenzando a subirla, ella levanto ambos brazos para que terminara de quitarla, me quite la mía y la volví a abrazar, ambas suspiramos al sentir el calor de nuestra piel haciendo contacto.

Clarke comenzó a besar mi cuello lentamente, pequeños y cortos besos que me hacían sentir un escalofrió que recorría cada mínima parte de mi cuerpo, sus labios tan suaves y húmedos haciendo contacto con mi piel era una placer exquisito.

Sus besos subieron hasta llegar a mis labios, quienes los recibieron gustosos, saboreandose ente si, separándose para darle paso a nuestras ansiosas y humedas lenguas que se movían también al ritmo de la música.

Cuando la canción iba llegando a su fin nos separamos un poco para poder mirarnos, ambas sonreímos al notar el brillo en nuestros ojos, ese brillo que se prendía cuando estábamos juntas.

\- ¿Por qué siempre terminamos desnudas, en ropa interior o bueno... en sostén y shorts?

\- Necesitaba sentir tu piel pegada a la mía - le conteste -

\- Te amo tanto, Lexa.

\- Asusta ¿Verdad? - ella asintió -

\- Un poco pero se que a tu lado cualquier tipo de miedo se va.

\- A tu lado todo es más lindo.

\- A tu lado me siento completa.

\- Eso es porque tú eres mi otra mitad, Clarke.

\- ¿Vamos a estar juntas para siempre?

\- Para siempre, mi amor. - bese sus labios con ternura - para siempre.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

 **(En este capítulo no hay un "POV" de ninguna de las dos, en este capítulo voy a escribir en tercera persona, quiero describir los sentimientos de ambas y no podría estar cambiando de POV a cada rato, espero les guste y gracias por acompañarme en esta hermosa historia como lo es "The Roommates")**

* * *

\- ¡TENEMOS BODA, BITCHES!- Grito Octavia alzando las manos al cielo para luego correr la corta distancia que la separaba de Clarke y Lexa, tirándose encima de ellas quienes estaban sentadas en el sillón. - ¡Felicitaciones! – decía mientras le daba besos a ambas.

\- Oye, déjame espacio. – le decía Raven – quita, quita – empujo a su novia y abrazo a sus amigas. - ¿Quién iba a decir que esta cabecita rubia se iba a casar tan pronto? – Raven despeino de manera cariñosa a Clarke.

\- ¿Quién se lo pidió a quién? – pregunto Octavia.

\- Pues…

\- ¡Lexa! – Grito Raven – apuesto todos mis ahorros por Lexa. – Lexa intento hablar de nuevo pero fue interrumpida, esta vez por Octavia.

\- Sí, pienso lo mismo. ¿Fuiste tú? – le pregunto directamente a Lexa. Ella solo sonrió y negó. Raven y Octavia se miraron, ambas tenían la boca abierta.-

\- Fue ella – Lexa abrazo a Clarke – la muy monita me pidió matrimonio en París delante de muchas personas y nuestras madres.

\- Adoro que te refieras a Anya como tu madre. – Clarke le sonrió y entrelazo sus manos –

\- Así que fuiste tú, Griffin. – dijo Raven

\- Pues sí, lo había pensado por mucho tiempo. Solo me faltaba encontrar el momento perfecto y ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo en París en el lugar justo donde sellamos nuestro amor hace unos años atrás?

\- Son tan perfectas. – dijo Raven mirándolas con adoración haciendo reír a ambas

\- ¿Ya saben dónde harán la fiesta? ¿Por qué va a haber fiesta, verdad?

\- No lo sabemos todavía, preferimos algo íntimo, saben a la perfección que no tenemos muchos amigos y nuestra familia es poca, seguramente hagamos la "fiesta" – Clarke dibujo las comillas con sus dedos – aquí, algo tranquilo.

\- ¿Invitaras a Nala? – Lexa rio –

\- ¿Por qué quieren invitar a Niylah? Ni que hubiese estado con ella.

\- Eso porque tú no sabes lo mal que la trato a Lexa.

\- ¿Te trato mal? – le pregunto a su novia –

\- Bueno yo nunca fui una santa. – Lexa se rio y se inclinó para besar la frente de Clarke quien todavía la mantenía arrugada. – de todos modos, es amiga de Clarke ella debe decidir eso.

\- ¿Tienen fecha? – Lexa asintió –

\- Dentro de seis meses.

\- ¡Eso es YA!

\- Si, cuando meno lo esperen van a tener la fecha encima.

\- Para eso están ustedes, para ayudarnos con las pocas cosas que hay que hacer – Raven estaba por hablar pero Clarke la interrumpió como si supiera sus pensamientos le dijo – no hay despedida de soltera y si la hay es con las dos juntas ¿Quedo claro?

\- Sí señora.

* * *

Luego de disfrutar de un mes de vacaciones en la casa del lago, su casa, ambas comenzaron a buscar empleo, el hecho de que ambas tengan un título de una de las mejores universidades de Europa les hacia las cosas un poco más fáciles, más que nada porque ambas estaban graduadas con honores.

Lexa consiguió rápidamente un puesto en un bufete de abogados, no se iba a sumar como una abogada más sino como aprendiz, la castaña estaba completamente segura de que el título de aprendiz le iba a durar muy poco, una de las cosas más importantes de ser abogado es tener fe en uno mismo y eso es algo que a Lexa le sobraba cuando se trataba de lo que tanto le gustaba.

Clarke por su parte tuvo dos entrevistas en las cuales le fue muy bien, ambas era para la coordinación en el área de recursos humanos, no era algo que le gustaba demasiado pero poco a poco sabía que podía ir subiendo escalones, así que acepto el empleo en la empresa que quedaba más cerca de su casa.

La convivencia fue como siempre, ya habían convivido por cuatro años, si bien el primero no fue de lo mejor los demás si, cada una sabía cuándo la otra necesitaba un poco de espacio, o si estaba de mal humor o si simplemente necesitaba un abrazo, Lexa era la que llegaba primero siempre, su jornada laboral era mucho más corta que la de Clarke, pero eso no quiere decir que no se llevara trabajo a casa cada tanto, ella era la que estaba a cargo de la cocina, Clarke prefería una y mil veces quedarse con la parte de la limpieza de la casa. Pero que ambas tengan tareas predilectas no quiere decir que no se podían ayudar mutuamente, muchas veces cuando Lexa se quedaba trabajando en algunos informes sin darse cuenta de la hora que era, Clarke la sorprendía con alguna cena, o algún masaje relajador y la castaña agradecía mucho que su novia fuese tan atenta con ella. Lexa por su parte era del estilo más detallista pero con presentes, no había viernes que no llegase del trabajo con una ramo de flores para su futura esposa, o no podía faltar su helado favorito en la el frízer, pequeñas cosas que día a día marcaba una diferencia, cosas que hacían que ambas se dieran cuenta de cuando se amaban, cuán importante eran la una para la otra.

\- ¿Amor, puedo usar el altillo para guardar las cosas de navidad?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas, Clarke? – Lexa dejo de leer los papeles que tenía en las manos – Es tu casa también, cariño.

\- Lo sé, pero quizás tenías alguna idea para ese lugar. – Lexa volvió a desviar la vista de los papeles para mirar a Clarke. -

\- No, cielo. – le sonrió y volvió a leer.-

Esa semana para Lexa había sido demasiado estresante y por más que le prometió a Clarke dejarse el fin de semana libre no había cumplido con eso, la ojiazul se resignó cuando vio que ya iban a ser las ocho de la noche y no habían hecho nada, así que se puso a acomodar algunas cajas que todavía tenían en un pequeño cuarto. Cuando la rubia subió se dio cuenta de que había muchas cosas y que antes de subir otras más era necesario hacer una pequeña limpieza o por lo menos un poco más de espacio. Cuando estaba acomodando las cajas viejas que había allí se topó con una guitarra, estaba en un estuche de cuero, el cual limpio ya que estaba lleno de polvo, la puso a un costado, luego la bajaría y termino de acomodar todos los adornos de navidad que tenían.

\- ¡Clarke! – grito Lexa desde el principio de la escalera - ¡la cena ya llego! ¡CLARKE!

\- ¡Ya te oí! – Clarke tomo la guitarra y bajo.

\- Pedí comida china. ¿Y eso?

\- La encontré arriba ¿Es tuya? – Lexa asintió tomando la guitarra –

\- No sabía que estaba allí, en realidad me había olvidado que la tenía.

\- ¿Sabes tocar?

\- Claro, soy Slash en versión femenina y sexy. – ambas rieron –

\- ¿Me tocaras algo después?

\- ¿Estás hablando de música, verdad?

\- ¿Siempre con el sexo en la mente, mi amor?

\- Contigo en mi mente, el sexo es un proporcional.

A ninguna de las dos le apetecía usar la mesa del comedor, así que acomodaron todo en la mesa ratona que había frente al sofá y se sentaron en el suelo a comer, casi siempre era la rutina que seguían, usaban el comedor muy raras veces, más que nada si tenían algún invitado o algo.

\- ¡Estoy muy llena! – exclamo Lexa – tanto que creo que no puedo ni tocar la galleta de la fortuna. –

\- Mmm… yo tampoco. Pero – tomo su galleta – quiero ver que dice la mía. – Partió la galleta y saco el pequeño papel que venía dentro – Esta noche estas de suerte, tu novia te cantara una hermosa canción. –

\- ¿Eso dice? – pregunto Lexa arqueando las cejas. –

\- Sip.

\- Una lástima que no sea tu novia sino tu prometida – Clarke arrugo la frente y Lexa carcajeo – lo siento, eso – señalo el pequeño papel – no es para mí.

\- Leeré la tuya – Lexa intento frenarla pero no pudo – Esta noche le cantaras una canción a tu futura esposa, Clarke Griffin.

\- Te advierto, que no recuerdo mucho de esto. – Lexa se levantó y tomo la guitarra, toco algunas cuerdas y las fue afinando, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar freno. – Espera. – se levantó y busco algo en su bolso.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Sabes que soy de pocas palabras – Lexa se encogió de hombros – cuando estuviste en Europa y yo aquí llorando por los rincones porque te extrañaba – Clarke agarro el rostro de Lexa y se acercó a ella besando sus labios – una noche estaba pensando en cómo habían comenzado las cosas entre nosotras, desastroso y todo gracias a mi – suspiro – así que no se ni porque ni como comencé a escribir esto – señalo una hoja del cuaderno que tenía en sus manos – pero ahora que lo pienso no sé si quiera decirte que dice. – Intento guardar el cuaderno pero Clarke no la dejo –

\- Quiero saber – dijo haciendo un puchero –

\- Está bien, pero te repito, canto muy mal y no recuerdo muy bien cómo se tocaba esto.

Lexa comenzó a tocar unos acordes en la guitarra, se acomodó los lentes y comenzó a cantar:

 _No soy una persona perfecta_  
 _Hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho_  
 _Pero sigo aprendiendo_  
 _Nunca fue mi intención hacerte eso a ti_  
 _Así que tengo que decirte antes de irme_  
 _Que solo quiero que sepas que_

 _He encontrado la razón para_  
 _Cambiar lo que siempre he sido_  
 _Una razón por la cual empezar de nuevo_  
 _Y la razón eres tú_

 _Siento haberte lastimado_  
 _Es algo con lo que tendré que vivir siempre_  
 _Y todo el dolor por el que te hice pasar_  
 _Desearía poder quitártelo_  
 _Y ser la que seca todas tus lágrimas_  
 _Es por eso que necesito que escuches_

 _He encontrado la razón para_  
 _Cambiar lo que siempre he sido_  
 _Una razón por la cual empezar de nuevo_  
 _Y la razón eres tú_

 _Y la razón eres tú_

 _Y la razón eres tú_

 _Y la razón eres tú_

 _No soy una persona perfecta_  
 _Nunca fue mi intención hacerte eso a ti_  
 _Así que tengo que decirte antes de irme_  
 _Que solo quiero que sepas que_

 _He encontrado la razón para_  
 _Cambiar lo que siempre he sido_  
 _Una razón por la cual empezar de nuevo_  
 _Y la razón eres tú_

 _He encontrado una razón para mostrar_  
 _Un lado de mí que no conocías_  
 _Una razón para todo lo que hago_  
 _Y la razón eres tú_

\- ¿Tan mal canto que te hice llorar? – Lexa dejo la guitarra a un costado y se acercó a su novia – mi lloroncita.

\- Eso fue hermoso. –Clarke se abrazó a su novia - ¿Yo fui la razón por la que cambiaste?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, Clarke. Es por ti que quiero ser una mejor persona, tú haces que sienta eso, aquí – tomo la mano de Clarke y se la puso en el pecho – en mi corazón.

\- Te amo – Clarke deposito un casto beso en los labios de Lexa –

\- ¿Me amas? – Clarke asintió - ¿Y me lo demuestras así? ¿Con ese simple beso? Sal de aquí – Lexa intento pararse pero Clarke fue más rápida sentándose a horcajadas de ella, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla de manera lenta, dejando que sus labios y su lengua saboreen cada parte de la boca de Lexa.

\- ¿Mejor así? – pregunto rozando sus labios -

\- Sí. – Lexa se levantó del suelo, ayudo a Clarke para que se levantara y luego en un rápido movimiento la cargo en su hombro – ahora demuéstrame amor en la cama futura señora Woods.

* * *

El día de la boda había llegado y Clarke y Lexa no podían estar más nerviosas. A pedido de Abby, Clarke la noche anterior se había quedado con su madre y Lexa se había quedado con Anya. En la semana anterior habían tenido una mini despedida de solteras, donde habían ido a bailar con sus amigas, la sorpresa fue cuando el presentante que trabajaba en el bar esa noche había nombrado a las futuras esposas invitándolas a subir al escenario, donde minutos después dos hermosas bailarinas les estaban haciendo el lap dance, todo idea de Raven quien estaba aplaudiendo como loca desde el borde del escenario.

Octavia y Raven fueron las encargadas de la decoración en la casa del lago, al final del hermoso y extenso jardín habían colocado el altar, hecho con maderas blancas y estaba decorado con rosas del mismo color, en el centro un camino blanco adornado con pétalos de rosas rojas y en sus costados las sillas, también blancas, para los invitados.

La primera en llegar fue Lexa, Octavia la llevo rápido hasta su habitación para que no pudiera ver nada y mucho menos cuando Clarke llegaba. De Clarke se encargó Raven quien la llevo hasta la pequeña oficina de la planta de abajo.

Los pocos pero importantes invitados fueron llegando, Abby, Marcus y Ontari. Anya con Nyko, sus padres y tíos quienes también querían a Lexa como una más de la familia, también estaban Jasper con Maya, quien ya tenía una barriguita de 4 meses de embarazo, Costia quien para sorpresa de todos estaba saliendo con Bellamy.

\- ¿Estas lista? – le pregunto Raven, Clarke suspiro y asintió. Iba a ser ella la que esperara a Lexa en el altar. – Vamos entonces.

Abby era quien acompañaba a su hija hasta el altar, Clarke tenía puesto un vestido blanco sin mangas que se ajustaba a la parte superior de su cuerpo y luego la tela caía hasta los pies, tenía unos zapatos del mismo color y en sus manos un ramo pequeño de rosas blancas. Tenía el pelo ligeramente recogido adelante y suelto atrás. Un collar con la letra C y el anillo de compromiso eran lo único que la adornaba.

\- ¿Vamos, cariño? – le pregunto Anya, Lexa asintió y tomo con fuerzas la mano de Anya.

Lexa también iba vestida de blanco, llevaba un vestido de tirantes finos que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, era largo hasta los pies y llevaba sandalias del mismo color, su pelo suelo, cayendo hacia un costado y el anillo de compromiso, también era lo único que la adornaba.

\- Estás preciosa – le dijo Clarke.

\- Tú también, mi amor.

El juez comenzó con la ceremonia tradicional, hablando del compromiso y el matrimonio, pero tanto como Clarke y como Lexa solo podían hacer una cosa y eso era mirarse una a la otra, esperando ansiosas por ponerse los anillos, por dar el "Sí, acepto" y fundirse en un beso que selle su amor infinitamente.

\- Clarke – comenzó a hablar Lexa – hoy quiero decirte aquí, frente a nuestros amigos y familiares que me haces la persona más feliz del mundo. Sé que nuestro comienzo no fue el mejor pero hoy, mi amor, demostramos que el amor puede derribar cualquier barrera, puede ganar cualquier batalla. Hoy mi amor, me entrego a ti en cuerpo y alma. Y juro amarte por los siglos de los siglos.- Clarke sonrió e intento sin éxito contener las lágrimas. –

\- Lexa – Clarke tomo una bocanada de aire y lo soltó lentamente – sé que el principio de todo no fue muy bonito pero había algo dentro de mí que me decía que siga insistiendo, había algo dentro de mí que me gritaba que tú eras la persona perfecta para mí, que no importaba lo dura que te querías mostrar, detrás de esos muros que tenías construidos existía otra Lexa, la que hoy tengo enfrente mío, la que hoy amo más que a anda en el mundo, la que hoy y siempre hace que mis días estén llenos de felicidad, nunca me voy a arrepentir de haber luchado por esto mi amor, por nuestro amor. Yo también me entrego a ti en cuerpo y alma y juro amarte por toda la eternidad.

El momento llego y Lexa coloco el anillo de bodas en el dedo de Clarke y Clarke hizo lo mismo con Lexa, ambas se tomaron de las manos y se sonrieron, sabían que solo faltaban un par de palabras para dar por sellado esa hermosa etapa de sus vidas.

\- Alexandria Woods ¿Aceptas a Clarke Griffin como tu esposa, para amarla, respetarla y cuidarla para toda la eternidad?

\- Sí – dijo Lexa sonriente – acepto.

\- Clarke Griffin ¿Aceptas a Alexandria Woods como tu esposa, para amarla, respetarla y cuidarla para toda la eternidad?

\- Sí, acepto – Dijo Clarke con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro –

\- En virtud de la autoridad que me conceden las leyes del estado las declaro unidas en matrimonio, pueden besarse.

El momento más esperado por ambas llego, sus labios se unieron y se fundieron como su fuesen uno solo, ese beso sellaba el amor de ambas, ese beso decía mucho más de lo que con palabras se puede expresar, ese beso marcaba un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas.

\- Te amo, pequeña. – Lexa acaricio las mejillas de Clarke.

\- Te amo, mi amor. – Clarke volvió a besarla mientras los invitados les tiraban pétalos de rosas. –

Todos los invitados y las novias disfrutaron de un hermoso día en el jardín, se divirtieron, bailaron, lloraron y rieron muchísimo. Todos estaban felices, Clarke y Lexa se miraban sin poder creerlo todavía, no podían creer como ese día había llegado tan rápido, no podían creer que como una persona te pueda hacer sentir tan feliz en cuestión de minutos, como tu vida puede cambiar completamente con un "Sí, acepto"

Ambas se pusieron de acuerdo que no iban a bailar un vals, sino iban a bailar el tema de Elvis, ese que a sus padres tanto les gustaba, era una forma de hacerlos participe de la ceremonia, mas allá de que nunca abandonaban sus mentes, ellas querían sentir que los tenían cerca, muy cerca de ellas. Y esa fue la manera que encontraron para hacerlo, su primer baile fue I can't help falling in love. Ambas miraron al cielo en el medio de la canción y una lagrima cayo por sus mejillas y una brisa acaricio sus cabellos, se miraron y se fundieron en un abrazo donde cada una era el sostén de la otra.

* * *

 **(2 años después)**

Clarke estaba acostada, se sentía algo nerviosa esa tarde, miraba a cada rato el reloj, suspiraba frustrada, su novia nunca se retrasaba pero justo ese día parecía que no llegaba más del trabajo. A Clarke la habían ascendido en la empresa donde trabajaba, si bien eran muchísimas más responsabilidades el horario, por suerte, se acortaba un poco, así que había días en los que ella llegaba antes que Lexa, como por ejemplo ese jueves.

Clarke escucho a Lexa subir las escaleras mientras silbaba, se sentó de golpe en la cama y sonrió cuando la castaña entro a la habitación.

\- Hola amor .- le dijo con una sonrisa –

\- Hola pequeña. – Lexa se acercó y beso a su esposa –

\- ¿Mucho trabajo?

\- Demasiado – contesto mientras se quitaba el traje y se ponía ropa más cómoda – hay un caso de un menor que robo a mano armada y quieren que lo tome yo.

\- Por tu tono de voz creo que no lo quieres.

\- No es que no lo quiera – Lexa se recostó a su lado – siento que estoy para más

\- Ya llegara cariño. – Clarke acaricio el pelo de Lexa –

\- ¿Tú? ¿Cómo estas cielo?

\- Bien, hoy salí más temprano y fui al centro.

\- ¿Qué hiciste en el centro? – pregunto Lexa que estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las caricia de su esposa –

\- Pues… - Clarke estiro su mano hasta una bolsa que había en la mesa de noche – te he comprado un regalo. – Lexa abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama. –

\- Pero si no es mi cumpleaños. – dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa – tampoco es nuestro aniversario - cuando estuvo por ver lo que había dentro se detuvo y miro a Clarke con un gesto de susto - ¿No es nuestro aniversario, verdad?

\- No, cariño. – Clarke le acaricio la mejilla – ábrelo.

\- Veamos – Lexa metió la mano en la bolsa y pudo palpar una prenda la saco y la quedo mirando, Clarke sonrió al ver el rostro de desconcierto de su esposa, a Lexa le tomo unos segundos entender el porque estaba sosteniendo una prenda para bebé en sus manos, miro a su esposa y a la pequeña ropita una y otra vez. – Clarke… no. – Negó con la cabeza y Clarke solo asintió sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

\- Estoy embarazada. – Clarke tomo la bolsa y saco de ella la prueba de embarazo que se había hecho esa mañana – vamos a tener un bebé.

\- Oh, mi amor.- Lexa abrazo a Clarke y lloró junto con ella, la felicidad es la razón más hermosa para llorar. – Oh, cielos. – dijo Lexa separándose del abrazo y acariciando la barriga de Clarke, levanto un poco su camiseta y apoyo su oreja en ella y se quedó en silencio por un rato mientras Clarke le acariciaba la cabeza. Lexa se incorporó con el ceño fruncido.-

\- ¿Qué pasa, cielo?

\- ¡No escucho nada! – exclamo y volvió a su posición anterior haciendo reír a Clarke.

\- Mi amor, no vas a escuchar nada.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Lexa hizo un mohín - quiero escuchar sus latiditos. – Clarke no podía creer la ternura que Lexa le estaba produciendo en su interior –

\- Cuando me haga el ultrasonido lo podrás escuchar, cielo. – Lexa volvió a la posición anterior –

\- ¿Me lo grabaran? Quiero escucharlo todos los días.

\- Si, cariño. Te lo grabaran. –

\- Te amo, porotito. – Le hablo a la barriga – a ti y tu mamá.

\- El porotito dice que también te ama y yo también te amo, mami. – Clarke sintió unas tibias lagrimas que mojaban su barriga –

* * *

Los meses fueron pasando y el amor de Clarke y Lexa iba en aumento, mucho más ahora que iban a ser madres. Anya y Abby se encargaron de convertir la pieza extra en la planta de arriba, en una habitación para el nuevo integrante de la familia, Nyko y Marcus les había regalado la cuna, una mecedora y un cambiador. Y también, por supuesto ayudaron a pintar y decorar el cuarto.

Aunque Clarke le había explicado a Lexa infinidades de veces que no iba a poder escuchar al bebé, ella todas las noches apoyaba su oreja en la barriga de su esposa esperando escuchar algo, aunque siempre se terminaba durmiendo en esa posición y Clarke sentía que en su corazón no podía entrar más amor de lo que esa imagen le generaba cada noche.

\- ¿Amor, te peso?

\- No, cariño.

\- ¿No le hago mal al bebé? – preguntó preocupada.

\- No, Lexa. No pasa nada, cielo. – Lexa volvió a apoyarse en la barriga de Clarke – aunque extraño que duermas a mi lado. – sintió como Lexa sonrió pero no se movió en ningún momento. Clarke siguió leyendo el libro que había comenzado la noche anterior y con su mano libre acariciaba el pelo de su esposa. En un momento Lexa se sentó en la cama de golpe y miro a Clarke con los ojos abiertos como platos y Clarke solo pudo sonreír.

\- ¿Sentiste eso? – Clarke asintió –

\- Sí, mi amor. Se movió. – Lexa volvió a su posición –

\- Que lo haga de nuevo – esto hizo reír a Clarke.

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo? – Lexa asintió – entonces ve hasta la cocina y tráeme una gaseosa y algo dulce. – Lexa la miro y arrugo la frente – tú hazme caso. – Lexa se levantó y fue a toda velocidad hasta la cocina y volvió con una soda y una porción de pastel. Clarke se sentó en la cama y comió un pedazo de pastel y tomo un poco de gaseosa bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa. – ahora solo espera. Ven, amor. – Lexa se volvió a apoyar en la barriga de Clarke y unos minutos después sonrió ampliamente cuando sintió como el pequeñín se movía en su interior.

\- Parece un pececito ¿Por qué ahora se mueve tanto?

\- Por el azúcar, cielo.

\- ¡¿Sentiste eso?! – grito Lexa –

\- Sí, mi amor.

\- O sea ¿Qué sientes? – Lexa se sentó y miro a Clarke –

\- Mmm… es como un pececito nadando de un lado a otro, o como una mariposa revoloteando dentro de mi barriga. – Clarke sonrió al ver los ojos brillantes de Lexa – Ya quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos.

\- Yo también – dijo Lexa retomando su posición – espero que seas tan apuesto y saques los ojos azules de mamá. – Lexa beso la barriga de Clarke y se relajó completamente, sintiendo los pequeños movimientos que todavía hacia el bebé. – Gracias, Clarke.

\- ¿Gracias?

\- Nunca supe lo que realmente significaba amar hasta que te conocí a ti – se incorporó para acostarse al lado de su esposa – y ahora, sintiendo a nuestro hijo moverse dentro tuyo me hace darme cuenta de lo que el amor verdaderamente es. Le agradezco a la vida por haberte puesto en mi camino.

\- Por habernos hecho compañeras de cuarto.

\- Te amo, Clarke Woods. – Clarke sonrió –

\- Te amo, Lexa Griffin.

 **FIN**


	35. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

 _1 año después._

Lexa salió de su despacho y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe, quien estaba al teléfono pero cuando la vio, le hizo señas para que entrara y esperara allí. Lexa se sentó en la silla frente a él y espero con paciencia, no sabía para que la había llamado con tanta urgencia pero el simple hecho de estar en ese despacho le daba vértigo.

\- Muy bien, Woods. – le dijo su jefe - ¿Quieres café?

\- No, gracias.

\- Bien. ¿Puedo llamarte Lexa, verdad? – Lexa asintió.- muy bien, Lexa. Te peguntaras para que te he llamado. – Lexa volvió a asentir.- no te preocupes que no es nada malo. – al escuchar estas palabras el cuerpo de Lexa se relajó notablemente. – hay un caso muy importante que quieren que tomemos. Es sobre un lavado de dinero y antes de que me digas que no es tu área, quiero decirte que sí, porque hay hijos de por medio.

\- Bien. ¿Quiere que yo lo tome?

\- Quiero que lo ganes. – Lexa asintió – eres capaz de eso y mucho más. Necesito que pongas todo tu empeño y esfuerzo en esto y si lo ganas – el hombre se acomodó la camisa – si lo ganas mi querida Woods, tendrás un lugar junto a mi despacho. – Los ojos de Lexa se abrieron completamente –

\- ¿Me va hacer socia?

\- Así es, tienes todo lo que se necesita para enfrentar casos como este y mucho más potencial que podrías explotar estando a mi lado Woods, tienes tres días para contestarme ¿Okey?

\- Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad.

\- Te la has ganado.

Lexa termino su trabajo y salió, se sentía completamente feliz, ser socia de esa compañía era algo que quería desde que había logrado ingresar como aprendiz. Camino a su casa paro a comprarle un ramo de flores a su esposa. Estar lejos de Clarke últimamente se le hacía muy difícil, la extrañaba a cada momento, aquella rubia de ojos celestes había logrado calar en lo más profundo de su ser y ahora formaba parte de ella, una gran parte de ella.

Cuando llego a su casa noto el enorme silencio y tranquilidad que había, subió las escaleras, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ingreso a su habitación y sonrió enormemente cuando vio la perfecta escena que se le presentaba ante sus ojos, Clarke estaba acostada con su pequeña hija, Eliza, entre sus brazos, las dos estaban completamente dormidas, Lexa sintió como en su corazón no entraba una pizca más de amor. Dejo las flores sobre la mesita de noche, se quitó la camisa y los pantalones y se colocó una amplia sudadera. Fue hasta la cama y se acostó tratando de no hacer muchos movimientos para no despertar a sus dos princesas, tomo uno de los brazos de Clarke y lo levanto lentamente pasando por debajo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposa y rodeando con su brazo a ella y a su hija al mismo tiempo, suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse embriagar por esa tranquilidad, por ese momento de paz que la vida le regalaba.

* * *

\- ¿Crees que se quedara tranquila? – pregunto Lexa a su esposa mientras hacía dormir a la pequeña Eliza.-

\- ¿No le tienes confianza a sus tías? – pregunto la rubia mientras se terminaba de maquillar.-

\- Si, sino no la dejaría con ellas. – Lexa hizo una mueca con los labios – es que es la primera vez que la dejamos con alguien que no seamos nosotras.

\- Estará bien, cariño. – Clarke se acercó a Lexa y beso sus labios – Eliza está muy encariñada con O y Rae.

\- Está bien. – termino aceptando Lexa – iré a recostarla en su cuna. Dale un beso, mamá. – Lexa se acercó a Clarke para que pudiera besar a su hija antes de acostarla.-

Luego de dejarla en la cuna término de arreglarse y bajo hasta el living donde sus amigas ya estaban instaladas. Los nervios y miedos que Lexa sentía en ese momento eran algo lógico, realmente era la primera vez que dejaba a su pequeña al cuidado de alguien que no fuese ninguna de ellas dos, ni siquiera se había quedado sola con sus abuelos.

\- ¿Van a practicar como ser madres? – le pregunto Clarke –

\- No rubia, todavía no. – Contesto Raven mientras Octavia ponía los ojos en blanco. –

\- Tu amiga tiene miedo de que le plantee tener hijos.

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- Tengamos uno entonces.

\- Eso es jugar sucio Blake.

\- No se peleen, todavía tienen tiempo. – Dijo Lexa obteniendo como resultado dos miradas asesinas, por parte de su esposa y su amiga, mientras que Raven estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Lexa carraspeo – Cualquier cosa nos llaman ¿Si?

\- Ve tranquila, Woods. Cuidaremos bien de nuestra sobrina – dijo Raven –

Ambas se despidieron de sus amigas y salieron de la casa, hacía mucho que no tenían tiempo para ellas dos, entre el trabajo de Lexa que últimamente le estaba demandando muchísimo más tiempo que antes y Clarke estaba todo el día con su hija, esos días eran los ultimo que tenia de su licencia, había decidió extenderla lo máximo que pudiera ya que la pequeña todavía era muy chiquita para dejarla tantas horas sola pero eso debía cambiar en las próximas semanas.

Esa noche decidieron pasarla como una pareja sin hijos, aunque ninguna de las dos se podía sacar a la pequeña Eliza de sus cabezas, primero fueron al cine, que hacia demasiado tiempo que no iban y luego fueron a cenar. Pasaron una tarde/noche bastante agradable.

\- ¿Hasta qué hora se podían quedar? – preguntó Lexa mientras manejaba –

\- Dijeron que no tenían problemas con el horario ¿Por?

\- ¿Vamos al mirador? – Clarke sonrió –

\- ¿El lugar donde me pediste que fuera tu novia? – Lexa asintió – Vamos. – dijo la rubia tomando la mano de su esposa.

La castaña manejo con una sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía feliz esa noche, sentía que su vida se había encaminado por completo cuando conoció a Clarke, cuando su, ahora esposa, la ayudo sin saberlo a salir de ese pozo depresivo en el cual estaba luego de la muerte de sus padres.

Cuando llegaron, ambas mujeres bajaron del auto y miraron la ciudad, las estrellas, la hermosa noche que hacia solamente para ellas, o bueno eso era lo que ambas querían pensar. Lexa rodeo la cintura de su esposa con sus brazos y apoyo la barbilla en su hombro.

\- ¿Sabes que te amo? – le susurró al oído –

\- Yo también te amo. – respondió Clarke. –

\- Eso no fue lo que te pregunte.

\- Si mi amor, sé que me amas. – Lexa la abrazo con más fuerzas. –

\- Te amo mucho a ti y a nuestra pequeña. – Lexa suspiro – sé que estoy con mucho trabajo últimamente mi amor y realmente lo siento si no les estoy prestando toda la atención que se merecen.-

\- Cielo – Clarke acaricio la mejilla de la castaña – el día que me dijiste que tenías que trabajar más tiempo, que estabas tan cerca de tu sueño te dije que te iba a acompañar, que si estabas cansada yo iba a estar allí para animarte a seguir, a alcanzar lo que más amas.

\- Lo que más amo son ustedes. – Clarke se giró y la miro a los ojos –

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Las extraño. – Lexa hizo una mueca con los labios – trabajo casi doce horas, duermo seis con suerte, mientras tres me guardo para leer y releer todo lo que necesite saber y el resto – Lexa arrugo la frente - ¿Entiendes eso? El resto es para ustedes, me siento egoísta.

\- No lo eres, Lexa. – Clarke tomo el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos – tú siempre te preocupaste por nosotras, siempre estuviste cuando Eliza o yo te necesitamos, eres una perfecta esposa y una perfecta madre, mi amor. Este es solo un sacrificio que debes hacer y yo voy a estar allí, esperándote, siempre, todos los días, para ayudarte a continuar, para mimarte, para amarte, siempre, Lexa. ¿sí? – Lexa asintió y se inclinó para poder besar sus labios. –

\- Clarke … - susurro –

\- ¿Que mi amor?

\- Quiero… - se mordió el labio inferior – cuando termine con este caso, quiero… - suspiro –

\- Mi amor, tranquila. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quiero que agrandemos la familia. – Clarke parpadeo un par de veces. – sé que Eliza es pequeña pero me gustaría que tenga un hermanito. – Clarke abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces pero sin poder emitir sonido. - ¿No quieres?

\- No es eso… - dijo al fin – No sé si estoy prepara para tener otro bebé – la rubia se tocó la barriga – recién me estoy recuperando.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que lo ibas a tener tú? – Clarke miro a su esposa y sus ojos brillaron, la idea de ver a Lexa embarazada la inundaba de ternura –

\- ¿Tú… tú…

\- Si mi amor, me encantaría sentir todo lo que sentiste, bueno las contracciones no parecían nada bonitas pero… - Lexa no termino de hablar ya que Clarke había cortado sus palabras con un beso, un beso lleno de amor, lleno de ternura y de deseo. – mmm, si me vas a besar así cada vez que te diga que quiero agrandar la familia te lo voy a decir más seguido.- Clarke sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior. – señora Woods, no me mire de esa manera.- Clarke sonrió ampliamente y tomo la mano de Lexa guiándola hasta el asiento trasero del auto. –

\- ¿Crees que estemos muy grandes para usar como se debe este asiento? – pregunto la rubia con voz ronca.

\- Claro que no. – Dijo Lexa mientras recostaba a Clarke y ella se quedaba encima. – Te amo. – le susurro antes de asaltar su boca con un beso húmedo y apasionado. –

Y en un momento volvieron a sentirse adolescentes, adolescentes que se amaban en los lugares menos esperados, adolescentes que no podían esperar un segundo más para poder probar cada parte de su cuerpo, para acariciar cada centímetro de piel, para poder amarse con locura, con pasión.

* * *

\- Felicitaciones Woods, eres la nueva socia de la firma. – le dijo su jefe y todos en el lugar aplaudieron –

\- Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad.

\- Ya te dije que te lo merecías y me lo terminaste de demostrar cuando sin importar como ni que, dejaste a esos tres pequeños con la persona que realmente querían - estar.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? El amor de madre y de hijo se nota en los ojos. Y esos pequeños querían estar con ella.

\- Felicitaciones Woods. – Cada compañero felicito a Lexa por su reciente asenso. Lexa se sentía halagada y a gusto con la reunión que habían organizado pero no podía dejar de contar los minutos para llegar a casa y abrazar a los dos amores de su vida. –

\- Woods, tienes lo que queda del día libre. Aprovéchalo, no tendrás tantas oportunidades como esa.

\- Gracias. – Lexa tomo sus cosas – hasta mañana. – saludo a todos en general y fue prácticamente corriendo hasta su auto.-

Manejo todo el camino a casa tarareando una canción, estaba feliz y no podía ocultarlo. Pero lo único que necesitaba en ese preciso momento era llegar a su casa y abrazar a su esposa e hija.

\- ¿Amor? Ya estoy en casa – Lexa dejo su bolso en el perchero y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño cuarto que había en el piso de abajo, justo al lado de su oficina. - ¿Amor?

\- Ey, llegas temprano. – Clarke se acercó y beso a Lexa. – Hola mami. – Clarke le dio a Eliza quien había estirado sus bracitos para que Lexa la levantara. –

\- Hola preciosa de mami. – Lexa comenzó a besar el cuello de su hija haciendo que la pequeña riera. – Clarke – Lexa estaba con una enorme sonrisa. – me nombraron socia en la firma. –

\- Oh, Cariño. – Clarke abrazo a su esposa – es una excelente noticia mi amor. – la rubia se puso de puntillas y beso los labios de Lexa. – Te felicito, mi abogada exitosa. - volvió a besarla – te amo

\- Y yo a ti. ¿Por qué no le dices a Abby que ven a cenar esta noche? Yo la llamo a Anya así le damos la noticia.

\- Bueno, amor. Ahora la llamo. – Clarke se acurruco en el pecho de la castaña – pero primero deja que me quede un ratito así.

\- ¿Prefieres ir a la cama? – Lexa miro a Eliza quien se estaba refregando los ojos – la peque tiene sueño. –

\- Un ratito, quiero disfrutar de mis dos amores solo para mí.

* * *

 _7 meses después._

La navidad había llegado casi por arte de magia, la pequeña Eliza ya tenía un año y dos meses, a tan corta edad ya andaba haciendo travesuras, había aprendido a caminar al año y ahora era imparable. En esos momentos era problema de los abuelos, ya que Clarke y Lexa están sentadas en el sillón, riendo de como Eliza se le escapaba a Anya y Abby.

Lexa ya estaba con dos meses de embarazo, cuando le dijeron a Anya y Abby que querían tener otro bebé su madres pensaron que realmente había pasado muy poco tiempo, que quizás era mejor esperar a que Eliza sea un poco más grande y no demande tanta atención pero el día en el que Lexa les informo que estaba embarazada ambas estallaron en lágrimas de felicidad, un nieto siempre es bienvenido no importa el tiempo que haya pasado, no importa las circunstancias, un bebé era el regalo más preciado que podían tener.

\- Cariño, no hagas correr a las abuelas. – le dijo Lexa y la pequeña Eliza se acercó para que su madre la levantara. –

\- Es incansable – dijo Anya –

\- Es todo un torbellino. – Lexa comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. –

\- ¿Mamá? – dijo la pequeña mientras se llevaba una de sus manos hasta su oreja y bostezaba. –

\- Ven aquí, cariño. – Clarke la alzo - ¿Me traes su mamadera? – Lexa se levantó y fue hasta la cocina, saco la mamadera de la heladera y la puso a calentar en el microondas, cuando estuvo tibia se la llevo a Clarke. –

\- Ten.

\- Gracias amor. – Clarke se fue hasta la habitación de Abby para poder darle de comer y tratar de que la pequeña se duerma.-

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Lex?

\- Bien. Cansada, nunca en mi vida estuve tan cansada como estos últimos días.

-Es normal y es solo el principio. – Lexa suspiró –

\- Eso mismo me dijo Clarke

\- No puedo esperar por ver esa barriga grande. – Lexa sonrió –

\- Yo no puedo esperar para tenerlo entre mis brazos. –

Los meses fueron pasando tan rápido que cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Lexa ya había entrado a los nueve meses de gestación, era cuestión de días o incluso horas para tener al pequeño Jake con ellas.

El pequeño parecía estar a gusto en su lugar, había pasado ya la fecha estimulada para el nacimiento y el pequeño parecía no querer salir, al obstetra no le quedó más remedio que programar una cesaría, no era nada bueno que el bebé naciera post-termino.

Cuando el día llego, Lexa estaba muy nerviosa, no le gustaban para nada las operaciones, lo único que la logro tranquilizar, fue saber que Clarke iba a estar a su lado, que la iba a acompañar en ese momento dentro del quirófano y no la iba a dejar sola por nada del mundo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto la rubia quien ya estaba vestida con el camisolín y una cofia en su cabeza. –

\- Bien – dijo con voz temblorosa. – no me dejes sola.

\- No mi amor. – Clarke tomo la mano de Lexa – aquí estoy, no te preocupes.

\- Lexa – hablo el doctor -¿Sientes eso?

\- No. – dijo la castaña, mientras miraba atentamente como el anestesista aplicaba un líquido en la vía que tenía en su brazo. – No me dejes. – volvió a repetir y Clarke - apretó su mano dulcemente, haciéndole saber que hay estaba, con ella, que no se iba a ir.-

Los minutos pasaban y Clarke solo se encargaba de transmitirle tranquilidad a su esposa, acariciándole la frente, diciéndole cosas bonitas, intentando también ocultar sus propios nervios, nervios que se aplacaron cuando el llanto del pequeño Jake resonó en todo el quirófano.

Jake Woods Griffin nació un 26 de julio, pesando 3.200 kg y midiendo 55 cm.

55 centímetros de puro amor, de pura dulzura, sus madres no podían estar más embobadas con su pequeño príncipe. Cuando trasladaron a Lexa a una sala común, Clarke fue por Eliza, quien estaba con sus abuelas esperando para entrar y conocer a su hermanito.

\- Cariño, debes acariciarlo con cuidado ¿Sabes? – le decía Clarke mientras se acercaba a Lexa y Jake. –

\- ¿Tititito? – pregunto Eliza –

\- Sí, mi amor. Es chiquitito. – Clarke se sentó al borde de la cama y Eliza estiraba su cuello intentando ver a su hermanito.-

\- Hola mi amor. – la saludo Lexa – mira, él es Jake. – Eliza arrugo la nariz - ¿Que pasa cielo? – la pequeña giro y se abrazó con fuerzas a Clarke. –

\- Cariño ¿No querías conocer a Jake? – la pequeña asintió –

\- Quiedo mami. – Dijo cuándo se separó de Clarke e hizo un mohín. –

\- ¿Quieres ir con mami y que yo tenga a Jake? – la pequeña rubia asintió. – ven pequeño. – Clarke levanto a Jake y Eliza se recostó al lado de Lexa, abrazándola y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la castaña –

\- Me parece que alguien esta celosa. – dijo Lexa sonriendo –

\- Pronto se le pasara. Y deja de hablar, sabes que no puedes. – Lexa sonrió y giro su cabeza para besar la frente de su hija. –

Ambas mujeres recibieron la ayuda de Anya y Abby, quienes con gusto pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo con sus dos nietos.

Los celos de la pequeña Eliza fueron disminuyendo con el pasar de los días, los primeros fueron muy difíciles, ya que Eliza lloraba por todo, no quería estar con Clarke, solo quería estar con Lexa y solo con Lexa. Pero por suerte, poco a poco fue entendiendo que Jake también necesitaba estar con su mami y que obviamente Lexa los amaba a los dos por igual, los dos eran sus soles, lo más importante en su vida junto a Clarke.

Clarke había terminado de dormir a Eliza, subió para dejarla en su habitación pero antes paso por la suya y sonrió cuando vio que Lexa se había quedado dormida con Jake en su pecho, esa tarde hacia mucho frio y Clarke estaba verdaderamente cansada, así que decidió acostar a Eliza al lado de Lexa, entre medio de ellas dos y aunque el sueño la estaba venciendo se quedó un buen rato mirando la escena, las tres personas que se habían convertido en su mundo, en su todo, estaban ahí junto a ella, durmiendo plácidamente, Clarke no se podía sentir más feliz por la hermosa familia que había formado junto a Lexa, el amor de su vida. ¿Quién iba a pensar que con tantas vueltas ellas dos iban a terminar casadas y con dos preciosos hijos? ¿Quién iba a pensar que Lexa iba a corresponder los sentimientos que Clarke tenia por ella? ¿Quién iba a pensar que ser compañeras de cuarto iba a ser lo mejor que le pasara en la vida?

 **FIN**


End file.
